


Fódlan Alternative Support Conversations

by digitaldreams



Series: Fódlan Alternative [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fodlan, Fódlan Alternative, M/M, Other, Will be updated as time goes on, no canon characters, supports for fódlan alternative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 310
Words: 202,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: A compilation story for the support conversations included in my Fódlan Alternative AU story. Features only original characters and nobody from canon. Progress spreadsheet can be foundhere.All C-supports and B-supports from before time skip have been posted! Golden Deer support conversations are being posted daily!





	1. 1. Rion x Seraphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/5/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Three: Bygone Era. Unlocks automatically by plot.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength. Unlocks automatically by plot.

**~ C Support ~**

_ Seraphine appears before You. _

**Seraphine: **You know, Professor... A lot has been happening recently, and I don’t know how to feel about it. 

_ You ask what specifically she is thinking about. _

**Seraphine: **It’s... It’s the memory we saw when we fell asleep in that village. You know, the one in Aster territory. I feel like I’ve analyzed it over and over in my head, but I can’t ever come up with what it could mean... But there is one thing I noticed. 

_ You question what she means. _

**Seraphine: **It’s about how old I was. In the vision, I was considerably younger than you. I don’t know exactly what the age difference was, but it did make me realize one thing... There was a time when you were around before I was. 

_ You nod. She has a point. _

**Seraphine: **I don’t know when that was though... I was here before we came to the monastery, but I wasn’t always here... There must have been something to make it happen. My existence, I mean... I guess we’ll just have to find out what it is. 

_ You tell her that You will stay by her until You both reach the truth. _

**Seraphine: **I figured you would say that... You’re just as curious as I am, even if you mask it a bit better. I’m happy that you’re the only one who can see me. Life would be a lot more boring if I had a buzzkill friend. 

_ You smile at her comment. _

**Seraphine: **Aw, you smiled! I hope I can see that grin again soon... Maybe when we finally find out the truth about our past.

**~ You and Seraphine have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ Seraphine appears before You. _

**Seraphine: **I can’t stop thinking about what happened with Evenor… She betrayed us. She betrayed everyone. 

_ You look down. _

**Seraphine: **I know that she was probably planning to do this from the very beginning, but I don’t think that makes it any better. We’ve seen the past multiple times now, and she was always there and being nice to us. She looked after us before we lost our memory, it seems, but… I don’t know. Now, I don’t know what we can trust anymore. I thought she would have the answers we needed, but… She just stabbed us in the back. 

_ You say that You feel the same. _

**Seraphine: **I mean, we can’t do anything to change it, but… It’s still unfortunate. 

_ You agree. _

**Seraphine: **I don’t know anything about what happened before we showed up at the monastery, and… To be honest, I’m not sure if I want to know. I mean, Janae seems like she might be involved, but… We can’t ask her about it. She said she wanted to tell us something, but… She never got the chance before Evenor ruined everything. Ugh, it always comes back to her! How does Evenor know us in the first place? Why are we so familiar?!

_ You admit that You do not know. _

**Seraphine: **I know that you aren’t aware of the truth either, and I doubt that you’ll figure it out before I do since we’re connected so heavily and all that. I hope that we can find the truth sooner rather than later. I don’t know if I can deal with this for much longer. 

_ You tell her that You are going to try and hold on. _

**Seraphine: **I know… We might not know much about the past, and the future seems uncertain as can be right now, but… I think we both know what matters most. We have a reason to exist right now… The kids. 

_ You nod. _

**Seraphine: **They’ve brought purpose to our lives. We didn’t have a reason for anything while we were out there wandering, but… So long as we’re here at the monastery, we can hold tight to them. 

_ You say that You long to look after the kids for as long as possible. _

**Seraphine: **You aren’t the only one… Honestly, I don’t think I care much about what happened in the past when compared to them. Even if there’s uncertainty out there, at least a few things remain for us to hold tight to… And I’m going to do what I can to hold onto them. 

_ You agree. _

**Seraphine: **Thanks for talking to me about this. I know it seems like everything is falling apart, but… At least we have each other and the kids. That’s what matters most. 

_ You nod and smile to yourself at the memory of the students as Seraphine disappears. _

**~ You and Seraphine have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: We finally have support one here
> 
> B: Updating support one in honor of Fire Emblem day
> 
> -Digital


	2. 2. Rion x Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/25/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

_Late at night, You see Chris wandering around the monastery. Rain is pouring down from above._

**Chris: **I must have left it in the dining hall... 

_You approach her and ask why she is out in the rain._

**Chris: **Ack-! Professor! Oh, I'm not doing anything... Nothing at all...

_Lightning cracks in the distance, and she visibly jumps. You ask if she is alright._

**Chris: **M-Me? O-Oh, yeah... Right as rain. Nothing is wrong. I-I just have to get to the dining hall really fast...

_You ask what she needs from there._

**Chris: **I left my notebook in there... It has a lot of things in it to calm me down when I get freaked out like this.

_You question as to what has her so frightened._

**Chris: **Well... It's the storm. I've always hated thunderstorms... Pathetic, right? The future emperor of the Adrestian Empire is scared of loud sound and flash of light.

_Thunder crashes loudly, and she jumps, attaching herself to your arm. Upon realizing what has happened, she pulls away. You inquire why she is scared._

**Chris: **I couldn't exactly say... It's just been a recurring nightmare of mine for years. There's lightning, thunder, fire... Somebody is standing above me, and then they get cut in half by an axe... There's a scream, and it all goes dark. I don't know what it means, but it can't be anything I've experienced. I've been locked up in the palace all my life.

_You arrive at the dining hall, but it is locked. You open it with your key, and Chris dashes inside, picking up an abandoned notebook off a table._

**Chris: **Thank you, Professor... I'm going to try and calm down now. Have a nice night.

_You watch as she runs off into the rainy night before hesitantly heading back to your room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST RION C SUPPORT DONE
> 
> It only took us up through chapter five to post them all
> 
> Yikes
> 
> Funny how the second one (which should be one of the first) wound up being last huh
> 
> -Digital


	3. 3. Rion x Polly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/6/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

** Polly: ** Ugh... Does he ever stop pestering me? 

_ You approach Polly and ask her what she is up to and what is bothering her so much.  _

**Polly: ** Oh. Hello, Professor... I just got another letter from my brother, that’s all. He never stops bothering me, I swear... 

_ You ask Polly about her brother.  _

**Polly: ** He’s... He’s a horrible person. That’s the fact of the matter. He’s the only one of my siblings who has a Major Crest, and he loves to hold it everybody. It’s his ticket to power, and he flaunts it everywhere. 

_ You question Polly’s mention of multiple siblings.  _

**Polly: ** I have a sister as well. She’s the one set to inherit the house... My brother is marrying into the royal family. He and Chris are in an arranged marriage, but it’s not like she wants to go into it. I don’t even want her to get into it. 

_ You wonder what Polly’s brother is like.  _

**Polly: ** Pushy, rude, manipulative, annoying, abusive... The list goes on. He never stops being a nuisance... He sent me another letter asking how his future wife is doing. I just want to snap his neck at times like these. 

_ You ask if there is anything You can do to help her deal with her brother.  _

**Polly: ** ...Not right now. In the future, I might have to ask you for your help. For the time being, I had better write him a response. If he gets mad, he might come here, which is the last thing I want. Goodbye. 

_ You watch as Polly walks away, frowning to yourself.  _

**~ You and Polly have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You see Polly leaning over a piece of paper in the dining hall while grumbling.  _

**Polly: ** Ugh… Again…?

_ You ask if she is alright.  _

**Polly: ** Hello, Professor… I got another letter from my brother. 

_ You ask if he is bothering her again.  _

**Polly: ** You could say that… 

_ You suggest that perhaps talking about it will help to get her mind off things.  _

**Polly: ** I don’t think I could put that burden on you… At least not in good conscience. 

_ You say that You do not mind. You would not have offered if that was not the case.  _

**Polly: ** You make a good point… Fine. I’ll tell you about him, but… I can’t promise that you’ll like him. 

_ You watch as she takes a deep breath.  _

**Polly: ** He’s been a brat as long as I can remember. He was raised to think that the world would always bend to his whims. After all, nobody ever told him that the world wasn’t catered to him. He was pampered and spoiled beyond imagination, to put it simply. 

_ You remark on how that must be a recipe for disaster.  _

**Polly: ** That’s probably putting it simply, in all honesty… He feels entitled to everything around him. He thinks that everyone is fair game when it comes to treatment. He’s nice to those that follow his every word, but if you step out of line, you’re met with violent resistance. He’s the worst. 

_ You apologize that she has to deal with his attitude.  _

**Polly: ** It’s fine… It’s not like there’s anything you can do to change it… I’m going to find a way to get rid of him one of these days, but… It’s annoying that I have to put up with him until then, you know?

_ You nod your understanding.  _

**Polly: ** My sister has to see him more than I do. He treats her like garbage as well, always acting like she’s his servant rather than his own flesh and blood. What nerve… If he wasn’t rich and in power already, he would have been killed a long time ago. 

_ You ask if he has been this way from the start.  _

**Polly: ** Always. He’s been like this as long as I can remember, and he was probably being groomed into this behavior before I was born… I can’t stand him. If he keeled over, I wouldn’t care in the slightest. Many claim that I shouldn’t say such since family is meant to be there for each other, but… He’s never done anything for me, so why should I even think about helping him?

_ You tell her that she is justified in her hate of him. _

**Polly: ** I’m glad you agree… My parents certainly don’t seem to think so… But that’s enough about him. I’m sick of it. 

_ You watch as she rips up the letter from him.  _

**Polly: ** Let’s go do something enjoyable. Anything to take my mind off him. 

_ You nod and watch as she rises to her feet before following her out of the room.  _

**~ You and Polly have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Okay so the brother Polly is talking about here??? Stinky and yucky
> 
> B: Last one of the day
> 
> -Digital


	4. 4. Rion x Florence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/3/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Florence: ** Good girl, Faith... You deserve a million treats for your performance out there today. I'm proud of you.

_ You ask Florence what she is doing. _

**Florence: ** Hey, Professor. I'm just showing my steed a bit of love. She does a lot for me, you know, so I want to pay her back in turn. I know she's a pegasus who doesn't understand what human words mean, but I want to do my best.

_ You remark that Florence has a rather close bond with her mount. _

**Florence: ** Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's been just me and her since I came here. I can make other friends and stuff, but... This is different. She's the only person I knew before I came here, and she isn't even a person. It's funny, I suppose.

_ You ask Florence how she met Faith. _

**Florence: ** That's... It's an interesting tale, to say the least. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you one day, but for now, I have to focus completely on spoiling my favorite girl absolutely rotten. Yes, that's right, Faith! You are my favorite girl!

_ You comment on how sweet Florence is with Faith. _

**Florence: ** I guess it's just the way I am. I love all animals, regardless of what they are, but Faith... She's something special. Anyways, you probably have other business to attend to, so I guess I'll see you later. Have a nice day, Professor! Say, goodbye, Faith!

_ You walk away silently as Faith whinnies after You. _

**~ You and Florence have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You see Florence tending to Faith once again when You enter the stables, and You greet them.  _

**Florence: ** Hey, Professor! It’s good to see you. Is something on your mind?

_ You shake your head and say that You were just looking for companionship.  _

**Florence: ** I understand. 

_ You watch Florence feed Faith again and ask how they met.  _

**Florence: ** Oh, that’s right! I never told you that story, did I?

_ You ask if it’s alright for her to tell You.  _

**Florence: ** I see no reason to hold back on it, but… I would rather that you not tell anyone about this, okay? I don’t want anybody asking me questions about it since the story isn’t exactly a pleasant one. 

_ You nod, unsure of what she is about to say regarding her first encounter with Faith.  _

**Florence: ** My father received a job from the local townspeople… He worked as a mercenary for a long time, you see. He decided to help fend off some bandits who were smuggling pegasi illegally. I went with him to stop the bandits since I was training to become a better fighter at the time. 

_ You see Florence hesitate, and You sigh to yourself.  _

**Florence: ** The mission went wrong, to put it simply. My father was killed by one of the bandits we thought was already dead. Faith was the pegasus they were trying to smuggle and sell for a lofty price. She was freed, but she wanted to stay with me since I was the one who saved her. We’ve been together ever since. I haven’t ever had her in my life at the same time as my father. 

_ You apologize for her loss.  _

**Florence: ** You don’t need to do anything of that nature, Professor… There was nothing you could have done. You don’t even know what was happening in your life at that point, so you can’t exactly wish for things to be different. 

_ You nod hesitantly.  _

**Florence: ** You really don’t need to worry about it. I’m moving towards the future. It’s what my father would have wanted me to do, and I want to honor his memory the best that I can. It’s time to look towards what is to come confidently. 

_ You tell Florence that You are sure her father is proud of her.  _

**Florence: ** I hope that he is… You know, in a way, Faith’s name works with my relationship with my father. I have faith that he’s looking over me from beyond. I miss him, but… I’m sure that he’s proud of me, wherever he is now. He has to be. 

_ You assure Florence that he must be as proud of her as You are.  _

**Florence: ** Oh, Professor… You’re going to make me blush… 

_ You shrug and simply remark that it is true.  _

**Florence: ** Ah… I don’t know what to say to that… Do you want to help me feed Faith? Maybe that will lighten up the tension I feel a little bit.

_ You nod.  _

**Florence: ** In that case, let me show you how. Come a bit closer… 

**~ You and Florence have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Today is not great but here's a new chapter
> 
> B: We've only got three supports left now that this one is posted
> 
> -Digital


	5. 5. Rion x Zelhira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/8/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Zelhira: **Damn it... Another dead end... I'm getting sick of this...

_ You approach Zelhira slowly. _

**Zelhira: **Greetings, Professor. How much of that did you hear?

_ You tell her You heard her mention a dead end. _

**Zelhira: **Well... The story behind my birth parents has always been a mystery. I've been trying to find the truth, but I've never gotten close enough to see a lead. Everything that seems close to helping me winds up being a path that leads to nothing.

_ You tell Zelhira that You would be happy to help her find out the truth if she would like help. _

**Zelhira: **Thank you, Professor. At this rate, I could use all the help I can get. I've been looking for years, ever since I was adopted by Lord Schlarzer. I haven't gotten anywhere in all that time though, and I'm starting to think this search is fruitless.

_ You tell her that she is sure to find something soon enough if she keeps up the search. _

**Zelhira:** I can hope at least... I'm sick of all my efforts coming up short.

_ You assure her that You will help her to the best of your ability. _

**Zelhira: **I appreciate that... Perhaps my search will bear more fruit in the future if I have more people on my side. Even one extra person working alongside me will do something great in my eyes.

_ You wish her good luck in her research. _

**Zelhira: **Thanks... I'll be sure to come to you if I wind up needing anything from you.

**~ You and Zelhira have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You find Zelhira in the library, and You approach her slowly. _

**Zelhira: **None of these books even acknowledge the existence of the village I came from… How frustrating. 

_ You ask Zelhira how she is doing. _

**Zelhira: **Greetings, Professor… I’ve been doing more research on my past. 

_ You ask if it would help if she told You what she does now. _

**Zelhira: **I suppose it wouldn’t hurt… My first memories are of living in a village known for its mages. I learned my magical techniques from watching them. Unfortunately, the town fell to ruin in an unknown attack, and I was the only survivor. 

_ You apologize that she had to experience something so horrible. _

**Zelhira: **It’s alright. There was nothing you could have done to change it. After the attack, I was taken in by my adoptive father, Liram von Schlarzer. I’ve been living with him ever since. He’s a younger lord, so when you look at our ages, he’s probably closer to being my brother than my father, but… It matters little. The point is that he took me in after the attack. 

_ You ask if he has a Crest. _

**Zelhira: **No. His family hasn’t had a Crest in quite some time. He took me in because he wanted to know more about my Crest of Cethleann, though we grew to be rather close over time. 

_ You question her as to if she knows where her Crest came from. _

**Zelhira: **There’s only one noble on this continent who has the Crest of Cethleann in their blood… Thaddeus Bazler. That doesn’t bode well for my past, but I can’t say for sure what the truth is. I don’t remember anything from before I was dropped off in that village of sages. Perhaps I am related to him. Maybe that’s not the case. I have no way of knowing. 

_ You say that You hope to find the truth behind her origin. _

**Zelhira: **I would appreciate your help in finding the truth. It hasn’t been easy, and I’ve barely made any progress, but… Perhaps all I need is an extra pair of eyes looking for clues. 

_ You assure her that You would be honored to help her out in such a way. _

**Zelhira: **Thank you, Professor. Even the mere thought means a lot to me. 

_ You tell her that You are happy to be of assistance. _

**Zelhira: **Perhaps we can try to learn more about Bazler himself… I’m hoping that will get me somewhere. He’s said to have countless children all over the continent, and finding records on any one person will be nearly impossible, but… I’m not going to let this get the better of me. I’ve spent far too many years in the dark, so I’m going to find answers. 

_ You say that You admire her dedication. _

**Zelhira: **Thank you, Professor. Now, I’m going to get back to reading. After all, the truth isn’t exactly going to find itself. 

**~ You and Zelhira have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm suffering today ugh
> 
> B: Happy birthday Fire Emblem
> 
> -Digital


	6. 6. Rion x Hegias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/10/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

_ You see Hegias reading in the common area of the Officers Academy and decide to approach him. _

**Hegias: ** The realm of Shambhala… How mysterious…

_ You ask Hegias what he is reading. _

**Hegias: ** Hello, Professor… This is a history book. I’m looking into past people who have lived here on the continent in generations gone by. I’ve always been interested in history.

_ You question what ‘Shambhala’ is. _

**Hegias: ** It’s a place where the Agarthans lived. They were once people who walked the land, but they were forced underground in ancient history. They haven’t been seen in centuries, but some theorize that they still exist. Granted, I wouldn’t know for sure since I wasn’t exactly around to see them go into hiding, but… 

_ You tell Hegias You would be happy to research with him. _

**Hegias: ** You… You would? Truly? That’s so kind of you to offer, Professor… I think I’m alright for now, but if I wind up needing anything, I’ll be sure to tell you.

_ You nod, sensing he wishes to be left alone, and turn on your heel to leave. _

**Hegias: ** What a relief… I was so scared I was going to get a bunch of questions about it… 

_ You ask Hegias if he said something. _

**Hegias: ** N-No-! Not me! I’m right as rain. I’ll see you around, Professor… I think I’m going to keep reading for now.

_ You leave the area behind, wondering what Hegias could have been so secretive about. You decide not to ask, figuring it is not your business. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today yeet
> 
> -Digital


	7. 7. Rion x Callisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/10/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Wow, that was a fun night… It’s been ages since I’ve put on a show like that.

_ You approach Callisto and ask what she has been up to. _

**Callisto: ** Hey, Professor! Sorry I’m getting back late. I know I should have come back here about two hours ago, but I was at the town’s pub… I was putting on a show. That’s what I did before I came here to the monastery, you know. I spent my time performing in my father’s bar. When I heard they were looking for bards and dancers to entertain, I decided to head on over there and see if the people here near Garreg Mach understand stories like the people back home.

_ You tell her You were worried about her for being out so late. _

**Callisto: ** I’m sorry, Professor. I didn’t mean to scare you or anything. I guess I just got carried away and didn’t realize what time it was. I apologize deeply for that… However, I did have a great time.

_ You ask that next time Callisto wants to stay out late, she approaches You to make sure she stays safe. _

**Callisto: ** Okay, okay… I got it. You should come and see one of my shows someday anyways. I feel like you would probably have a fun time seeing what I can do off the battlefield. It’s a good way to let out stress.

_ You tell Callisto it’s time for her to get to sleep. _

**Callisto: ** Of course! I’ll see you tomorrow, Professor!

**~ You and Callisto have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You and Callisto walk out of a pub near Garreg Mach together.  _

**Callisto: ** Alright… There’s another show down. I’m glad that you decided to come along, Professor. What did you think?

_ You say that she was incredible.  _

**Callisto: ** I’m glad to hear that. It really does mean a lot to know that you enjoyed it so much. Was there anything in particular that stuck out to you?

_ You tell her that her skills with storytelling verbally were quite impressive.  _

**Callisto: ** Ah, you liked that? 

_ You nod.  _

**Callisto: ** In that case, I might just let you in on a little secret regarding the story I told today… Can you keep it quiet for me?

_ You tell her that You can.  _

**Callisto: ** I made up that whole thing on the spot!

_ You gasp in surprise.  _

**Callisto: ** Shocked? I figured you would be. I’ve always been good at making things up on the spot… An old friend taught me. 

_ You ask about her friend. _

**Callisto: ** She was an old woman and a performer who used to rule the stage. She became my idol… She taught me everything that she knew. She lost her life in a tragic incident after passing on everything she knew about her craft to me, but… I carry on performing for her. I’m sure that she would love to see where I am now, so I have to keep going. 

_ You tell her that it’s rather sweet of her to do such.  _

**Callisto: ** I’m glad you think so… She told me that sometimes, coming up with tales in the moment is incredibly important. I would agree there, to be honest… I wasn’t great at it at first, but I got better the more that I did it. Now, I like to think that I’m a professional when it comes to weaving stories at a moment’s notice like that. 

_ You nod your agreement.  _

**Callisto: ** You know, I might have to drag you along to another one of my performances in the future. I can’t exactly go alone due to the policy of the monastery, and I don’t want to ditch you after you had so much fun this time around. It would be cruel of me to leave you hanging like that. 

_ You remark on how You would love to see where Callisto goes with this hobby in the future.  _

**Callisto: ** Aw, don’t make me blush… I want to turn it into a career. I might be here at the Officers Academy to learn how to fight, but performing is my passion. I want to be able to protect people, but… That doesn’t mean I have to completely abandon my storytelling roots, you know?

_ You nod.  _

**Callisto: ** Anyways, I’m going to head back to my room. I’m wiped out after all that. If I get any updates regarding future performances, I’ll be sure to let you know as soon as they come in. Until next time, Professor!

_ You watch Callisto walk away with a bright smile on her face, and You cannot help but smile to yourself as well.  _

**~ You and Callisto have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I have a choir concert tonight so I'm doing this stuff fast
> 
> B: School is over for me tomorrow with an AP exam heck yeah
> 
> -Digital


	8. 8. Rion x Tuncay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/7/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Good little Emin... Who's a good axe? You are!

_ You approach Tuncay and ask what that are doing. _

**Tuncay: ** I'm just making some improvements to my little friend here. Emin is my most prized creation, and I spoil them a bit rotten... I don't think it matters much though.

_ You remark that Tuncay's dedication to their craft is impressive. _

**Tuncay: ** Thanks. I'm just doing what I love. Making weapons has always been fun for me. It's the family business back at home, and it's how I got into the Officers Academy to begin with.

_ You ask what they mean by that. _

**Tuncay: ** A few knights of Adrestia dropped by my village to pick up some weapons from my parents. From there, the captain of the group saw me and asked to spar. He won by a mile, but he saw potential in me. After some pushing, he got me into the school.

_ You tell them you're glad they are here. _

**Tuncay: ** Thanks, Professor. I'm glad I was able to meet you through this. You've already taught me a lot about refining by skills, even if it hasn't been that long... Maybe I should make you a weapon one day as a way of paying you back... Hm, wouldn't that be interesting to do...?

_ You tell them it really isn't necessary. _

**Tuncay: ** I make my own decisions on what is and isn't necessary. Until next time, Professor.

_ You frown as Tuncay walks away, unsure of how to feel about what they are planning. _

**~ You and Tuncay have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You see Tuncay working on Emin again in the marketplace. You say hello.  _

**Tuncay: ** Greetings, Professor. 

_ You ask what they are doing to their axe this time.  _

**Tuncay: ** Just a few repairs from that last fight, that’s all… It’s nothing you need to worry yourself with too much. 

_ You nod.  _

**Tuncay: ** I don’t have any updates on my gift for you yet, but I’m going to figure something out. You’re going to get a present no matter what. That’s a promise!

_ You insist that it really isn’t necessary for them to go so far.  _

**Tuncay: ** I want to do this. I thought I told you that before. You don’t need to worry about pressuring me since I’m doing this of my own volition. 

_ Realizing that You aren’t going to get them to back down, You sigh and shake your head.  _

**Tuncay: ** I’m stubborn, can you tell? 

_ You nod before asking Tuncay why they’re so interested in making weapons in the first place.  _

**Tuncay: ** It’s something I did with my whole family before coming here. They’re blacksmiths, you see. I learned everything that I know from them, and I love using that knowledge as much as I can to expand my weapons. We get money by making them after others commission them. 

_ You say that a lot of passion must go into each weapon.  _

**Tuncay: ** I haven’t forgotten a single thing that I’ve forged. I name each one that goes to somebody I care about too. The name has to be something that I think fits the person it’s going to. Everything is special, and I can’t let myself forget any of them. Weapons are important in fighting, just as much so as the fighter themselves.

_ You say that they certainly have refined their craft.  _

**Tuncay: ** I wouldn’t say that I’m anywhere near as good as either one of my parents, but I’m working on it. I want to be as good as they are soon. They taught me everything I know, so the least I can do is show them how I can develop their style of making weapons into something that works for me. 

_ You nod your understanding.  _

**Tuncay: ** Don’t you worry a bit about your gift though. I’m going to start on it as soon as I get an idea. You aren’t going to forget this one when it’s finally done, Professor. 

_ You tell them that You are looking forward to seeing what they make for You.  _

**Tuncay: ** I knew you’d get excited about it sooner or later! You’re going to love it no matter what. That’s a promise from the heart. I make sure that each weapon is perfect for the wielder, and you’re not going to be an exception. 

_ You thank them for putting so much effort towards it.  _

**Tuncay: ** It’s no problem… Now, let’s get back to fixing you up, Emin… Who’s a good little axe? You are… 

_ You leave Tuncay to their tinkering with the axe, a small smile on your face as You walk away.  _

**~ You and Tuncay have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I finished this like two hours ago oops
> 
> B: Staying up late is the mood
> 
> -Digital


	9. 9. Rion x Aquillus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/9/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

** Aquillus: ** Playing pranks again... Ha. That sounds just like them. They never really could take much seriously, even after spending years living with our parents... 

_ You approach Aquillus in the dining hall.  _

**Aquillus: ** Professor... I hear you there. What brings you here? Food, I assume? 

_ You confirm his suspicions. You ask what he’s looking at.  _

**Aquillus: ** It’s a letter from my uncle. He’s looking after my younger brother and sister, and he sent me a letter as an update on how they’ve been doing. I don’t get these often, so I’ve been enjoying every word of this. 

_ You ask what’s going on with his siblings.  _

**Aquillus: ** They’ve grown up a lot in the time since I’ve left them, but they’re still just as playful as they always were... I’m proud of them, even if I don’t get the chance to see them much. 

_ You question why Aquillus doesn’t get to see them much.  _

**Aquillus: ** It’s a tale of Crests, to say the least. The current system in place here in our continent doesn’t take kindly to people without Crests who they believe should have them... That’s all I’m going to say for now. I’d rather not upset you when you seem to be having a decent enough day as it is. Besides, I should get to writing a response to this letter before doing much else around here. I’ll see you later, Professor. 

_ Aquillus gets up and walks away, leaving You to wonder silently why he didn’t want to answer your question about his family.  _

**~ You and Aquillus have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You see Aquillus in the Black Eagles homeroom looking at letters again, and You call out his name.  _

**Aquillus: ** Ah… Professor. It’s good to see you. 

_ You ask if he got another letter from his relatives.  _

**Aquillus: ** I did, as a matter of fact… 

_ You mention that he said he was thinking of telling You the full story when You last spoke to him. _

**Aquillus: ** I suppose I was considering it… Alright. I’m only going to tell this once, so you had better listen closely. 

_ You nod.  _

**Aquillus: ** My parents were lucky when they had me. I was born with a Crest, the first one to appear in our family for many generations. They became practically obsessed with it, fantasizing over what the Crest could bring them. I was less and less of a person to them and more the empty husk that the Crest had chosen to inhabit. 

_ You shake your head and remark on how that is horrible.  _

**Aquillus: ** I got used to it after a while. Even if they were obsessed with the power lying dormant in my blood… It was better than the way they treated my siblings. The two of them were only born since my parents wanted another child with a Crest. It was not joy or a will to build a family that brought them into this world… It was mere greed. 

_ You say that is rather unfortunate.  _

**Aquillus: ** I agree completely. My siblings were ignored most of the time, rarely given the time of day unless my parents believed that they could be useful for some reason or another. They didn’t understand why their parents didn’t seem to love them, and I wound up raising them when I had the chance in between spending time with our parents. 

_ You remark on how that must be the reason that they went to live with their uncle.  _

**Aquillus: ** That’s it exactly. They left behind our home territory to be raised by our uncle since that would be safer for them. I was the one who came up with the idea, and our uncle gladly accepted it. Our parents never said a word about it… Perhaps they didn’t notice. Maybe they simply didn’t care. Either way, nobody ever asked any questions, and my brother and sister have been living away from home ever since then. 

_ You say that they most certainly deserved better.  _

**Aquillus: ** I agree… As soon as the school year ends, I’m going to do what I can in order to get them a better place to live in. This is not a suitable environment for them, and it’s clear that this will have a negative impact on them mentally if it keeps up like this. 

_ You nod your agreement.  _

**Aquillus: ** Who knows? Maybe I can introduce you. I’m sure that meeting someone would introduce a new element of joy to their lives… I’ll consider it. 

_ You say that You would be happy to meet them.  _

**Aquillus: ** I’m glad to hear that… Really. 

**~ You and Aquillus have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm off to type other stuff now bye
> 
> B: I love Yujin von Digimon thank you for coming to my ted talk
> 
> -Digital


	10. 10. Rion x Magnolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/25/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

_You see Magnolia out late one night at the monastery and approach her._

**Magnolia: **Ah, hello, Professor... I didn't see you there. 

_You ask her what has her awake so late._

**Magnolia: **Just looking at the stars, I suppose...

_You look up at the starry sky silently._

**Magnolia: **Professor... Do you ever think about your legacy?

_You glance back to Magnolia and shake your head._

**Magnolia: **I see... It seems to be all that's ever on my mind. I'm set to be the leader of Faerghus one day... Queen Magnolia. It has an odd ring to it... 

_You nod._

**Magnolia: **I'm following up Franz Josefa, who is seen as one of the most successful kings in all of Faerghus history... He was my father, but he died around the time of my birth. I guess it's... Overwhelming to think that the people expect me to be better than him.

_You tell her that worry is understandable._

**Magnolia: **What even makes a good ruler? Is it being valued in the eyes of the people or nobility? Is it making the best decisions, even if they aren't the popular ones? Is it simply wearing a crown with pride and honor?

_You shake your head, not knowing the answer._

**Magnolia: **It's something I'll need to find for myself, but I don't know how... What will my legacy be when I finally take the throne? Will it be of an ineffective queen who barely helped anyone? Or will I be known throughout history as the ruler everyone needed after the death of my father? I suppose only time will tell... 

_You look up again silently._

**Magnolia: **Until then... I'll spend my nights among the stars wondering what the truth will make itself out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite supports so far wow
> 
> -Digital


	11. 11. Rion x Aestlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/10/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Wow… That took a lot longer than I expected… I’m just glad I know some healing magic to speed that process along a little bit…

_ You approach Aestlyn and ask what she is up to. _

**Aestlyn: ** Hello, Professor… I’m not doing much. I just got out of the infirmary. A few knights were injured during a training session gone wrong, and I decided to do what I could to heal them up. I wouldn’t say the injuries were minor, but everybody is alive.

_ You comment that this is the third time You have seen Aestlyn running around trying to help others this week. _

**Aestlyn: ** I know I do a lot around here, but it’s the least I can do for the people who need it most. If they need my assistance, I’m happy to provide it. I don’t want to see anybody suffering when there’s something I can do to help them out.

_ You remark that Aestlyn is looking somewhat dizzy. _

**Aestlyn: ** Oh, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Give me a few minutes, and I’ll bounce right back. 

_ You warn Aestlyn not to push herself too far, as it would lead to more harm than good. _

**Aestlyn: ** I know… I don’t want to get hurt or anything, so I’ll be careful. No need to worry about me, Professor. I’m going to head onto the training grounds to make sure there’s nothing else I need to do regarding this incident. I’ll see you later.

_ You watch Aestlyn walk away, frowning slightly as she stumbles over herself a few times before disappearing.  _

**~ You and Aestlyn have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You see Aestlyn sit down on a bench in the Officers Academy courtyard, and You frown to yourself, noting how she looks exhausted.  _

**Aestlyn: ** Ugh… I should have gotten more sleep last night… 

_ You approach her and ask what is wrong.  _

**Aestlyn: ** Ah, Professor! I didn’t realize that you were there… My apologies. I was on my way back to my room. 

_ You tell her that she looks exhausted.  _

**Aestlyn: ** I suppose I was up sort of late since I was working on helping others again… Some people wanted to get better at sparring, and I couldn’t just leave them there when they needed assistance. 

_ You say that she can’t keep pushing herself so hard all the time.  _

**Aestlyn: ** I always want to help those in need, I suppose… I’ve been like this as long as I can remember, to be perfectly honest. If I stopped acting like this one day, I would be seriously worried for myself. 

_ You remark on how it is clearly not healthy for her.  _

**Aestlyn: ** I know, but… I don’t think that I could focus on myself in times like this in good conscience. There are others who need help far more than me, and even if it winds up hurting me in the long run, I’ll do what I have to in order to ensure that everyone is feeling alright. 

_ You tell her to go back to her room.  _

**Aestlyn: ** What? Why?

_ You say that she is clearly wiped out.  _

**Aestlyn: ** I guess I am a bit tired, but… There’s still work to be done. I don’t want to leave now when there are others who still require assistance. 

_ You remind her that she won’t be able to help anyone if she exhausts herself.  _

**Aestlyn: ** I suppose that you have a point… I need to keep myself healthy if I’m going to make sure that others are in good condition… 

_ You offer to walk her back to her room.  _

**Aestlyn: ** I’ll be fine… I don’t want to take up more of your time than I already have. 

_ You say that she is not taking up your time at all.  _

**Aestlyn: ** Sorry… I… I guess that’s just the mindset I’ve always had. Forgive me. 

_ You reach out one hand and help her to her feet.  _

**Aestlyn: ** Thank you… I suppose I really was pushing too hard. I should slow down a bit more in the future. I’ve always been used to doing this sort of thing for others, and I guess I don’t know when to take it easy when push comes to shove. 

_ You remind her to get as much rest as she needs.  _

**Aestlyn: ** I’ll do my best… Maybe we can talk more in the future when I’m not like this. I’m not exactly in the best state to uphold a conversation, I’m afraid… Have a nice afternoon, Professor. 

_ You watch as Aestlyn walks away, and You frown to yourself as she leaves the courtyard.  _

**~ You and Aestlyn have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Would love it if the ordering issues on this book would stop 
> 
> B: B supports before time skip will be finished later this week hell yeah
> 
> -Digital


	12. 12. Rion x Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/11/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/4/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Nora: ** I really wish it wasn’t quite so loud when it stormed around here…

_ You see Nora wandering around the monastery late at night. You approach her with a frown. _

**Nora: ** Ah, Professor…! What brings you her--EEEEK!

_ Nora jumps as thunder claps in the distance. You ask if she is alright. _

**Nora: ** I’m fine… I’m just not good with loud sounds. At all. I don’t think I ever will be. They make me feel sick, if I’m being honest… I know, it’s a pathetic thing to be scared of, but loud noises are terrifying…

_ You ask where this fear could have come from. _

**Nora: ** Well… When I was young, I lived in a nice inn on the border of Faerghus. It was blown to bits by this particularly powerful magical spell gone wrong. I was inside of it, and I just managed to get out of it without any major injuries alongside my mother. I don’t know how to describe it… It was years ago, so I feel like I should be over it by now, but I’m not.

_ You tell her that it’s alright to not have moved past it yet. _

**Nora: ** Thank you, Professor… I hope this storm stops soon… I can’t sleep if it’s this loud.

_ You offer to walk Nora to her room to help her calm down. _

**Nora: ** Thank you, Professor… I would appreciate that.

_ You and Nora head over to her dorm silently, with You reassuring her everything is alright when thunder rings out again. _

**Nora: ** Thank you again, Professor… I’ll see you later.

_ You watch as Nora shuts the door behind her, entering her room.  _

**~ You and Nora have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ It is a rather stormy night at the monastery, and You walk past Nora’s room, knocking on the door when You arrive at your destination. _

**Nora: ** Who is it?

_ You tell her that it is just You. _

**Nora: ** I see… You can come in. 

_ You thank her as she lets You inside.  _

**Nora: ** What did you need. Why are you here? It’s rather late at night, and I imagine that you should be asleep right now. 

_ You tell her that You were worried about her. _

**Nora: ** You were… Worried about me? That’s rather kind of you to say. 

_ You explain that You recalled her disliking storms from the last time You spoke, and You decided to see if she needed anything.  _

**Nora: ** I don’t know what to say… Thanks. 

_ You ask if she needs anything. _

**Nora: ** Honestly, just having somebody here is good enough for me. I’m not exactly used to talking to others when these large storms happen. I don’t want to inconvenience anyone by getting upset over it. 

_ You tell her that she is not inconveniencing others by needing help. _

**Nora: ** Deep down, I know that’s true, but… I don’t know. I’ve always been so reliant on myself. I’ve learned to not need others, and asking for the aid of others just feels weird to me now. 

_ You say that You are happy to aid her if she ever needs it in the future. _

**Nora: ** Thanks for that. Honestly, I think the offer itself means a lot. Not many people have reached out to me like this, you know. It feels weird to think that you’re going so far just for my sake. 

_ You assure her that You are doing what anyone else would.  _

**Nora: ** Not many people have done it though… I suppose it’s my own fault. I’m so used to being on my own that I don’t know how to ask for help. I’m self-reliant, but that’s not always a good thing, I guess. 

_ You explain to her that finding a balance between relying on others and relying on oneself is important.  _

**Nora: ** I know that, but… I don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to pull something like that off. I’m not exactly great at finding that stuff out on my own, you know?

_ You remark that You would be happy to help her reach a point of mediation between the two.  _

**Nora: ** Are you sure? I don’t want to take up too much of your time when you probably have better things to be doing. 

_ You promise that You will do what You can for her sake as her teacher and friend. _

**Nora: ** Friend, huh? I didn’t expect you to say that… Thanks for talking to me, Professor. I really do appreciate it more than I could say.

_ You tell her that it is no issue.  _

**Nora: ** Still… It means a lot to me, and I think you can tell that too. 

_ You smile and nod as your conversation shifts to something else to distract her from the storm…  _

**~ You and Nora have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I had a lot of chicken nuggies today
> 
> B: Supports are good
> 
> -Digital


	13. 13. Rion x Illona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/4/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/5/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Illona: ** Deep breaths, Illona... All you need to do is tell the professor that you need some help with your bow skills... You can do this. Definitely. 

_ You approach Illona and greet her. _

**Illona: ** Ack-! Professor! What are you doing here?

_ You remind her that she is standing outside your room. _

**Illona: ** I guess I am... Sorry, am I bothering you? 

_ You tell her she isn't bothering You at all. _

**Illona: ** Phew... Well, I just... Um... 

_ You ask her what she needs. _

**Illona: ** I... I need you to help me find a bow! For arrows. I want to learn how to shoot trees! Up to now, the dogs have been taking my stuff and getting the arrows in the trees first. I want that to stop.

_ You ask her what she means by that. You do not understand what is happening at all. _

**Illona: ** Dogs! Arrows! Trees! Is that enough? Oh, this isn't going well... Perhaps I should go and ask you again later... This is a disaster...

_ You tell her that she can stay if she explains what she's talking about. _

**Illona: ** Honestly, I don't even know what I'm talking about at this point...

_ You comment that she seems nervous and ask why that is the case. _

**Illona: ** It's a long story... I don't really want to get into it right now...

_ You ask her if she's okay, unsure of what else to do with her odd behavior. _

**Illona: ** I'm doing just peachy! Perfectly peachy! But... Um... I'll see you later, Professor! Bye!

_ Illona scurries off, and You watch her go with a small frown. _

**~ You and Illona have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You approach Illona slowly, not wanting to frighten her.  _

**Illona: ** Ah… Hey, Professor. Do you need something from me?

_ You ask her if she is feeling calmer compared to the last time You spoke. _

**Illona: ** Yeah… I guess I am. 

_ You ask what caused her to freak out.  _

**Illona: ** Um… I just kind of get like that sometimes. In case you haven’t noticed, I can be a bit of an anxious wreck. 

_ You tell her that it’s alright. _

**Illona: ** Phew… Honestly, I always feel like people are judging me for it. After all, I can be having a regular day, and then, seemingly out of nowhere, I’m lying about everything!

_ You ask her where her lying habits come from. _

**Illona: ** A few years ago… Stuff happened. It was related to my family rising to power as a family in Faerghus. 

_ You ask her to elaborate. _

**Illona: ** The details aren’t important. The point is that I’ve been more prone to freaking out ever since, and when I do panic, I just can’t stop lying. I suppose it’s a defense mechanism. 

_ You question her as to why she thinks this happens.  _

**Illona: ** I wish I could tell you. I suppose I just get scared, and it all slips out in a dump when I’m worked up. Most of the time, my lies are at least somewhat reasonable and make sense, but… Ever since I arrived here, the stress has been ramped up. I guess it’s because I’m not used to the environment of the school. Home is familiar, but the Officers Academy isn’t exactly something I grew up experiencing. 

_ You tell her that is understandable.  _

**Illona: ** Now, it seems like the most ridiculous stuff comes out of my mouth. I talk without thinking in the worst way possible, and… It gets me into trouble sometimes, to say the least. 

_ You smile and remark that You have noticed such.  _

**Illona: ** I suppose I can get a bit crazy sometimes when people get too close to a touchy subject. That’s what it started out as, you know. My mouth would just start going off if people talked about something I wasn’t comfortable with or if they probed a bit too close to something I didn’t like. Of course, that’s evolved into… A unique habit. 

_ You comment on her lie about dogs and trees from the last time You spoke.  _

**Illona: ** Yeah… Like that. Since I’m so overwhelmed here compared to at home, it’s causing me to lose it much more easily, and I have less of a grip on what I say. 

_ You offer to help her improve by lessening her stress.  _

**Illona: ** I’ll certainly have to consider that offer… Thanks again for talking to me, Professor. I appreciate it. 

_ You tell her that it is no issue.  _

**Illona: ** Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a tree to go sit in. Dogs, you know?

_ You laugh as Illona dashes off in the other direction.  _

**~ You and Illona have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Illona is such a damn disaster oh my god. Also I promise this support chain will get more interesting in B and A
> 
> B: I love Illona oh my god
> 
> -Digital


	14. 14. Rion x Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/9/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/16/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

** Kyle: ** Hey there, Professor... Aren’t you looking amazing today? Color me impressed. 

_ You ask Kyle what he means by that.  _

**Kyle: ** Me? Oh, I’m just telling a beautiful person how amazing I find-- 

_ You tell Kyle that he should stop flirting with You.  _

**Kyle: ** Me? Flirting? Whatever makes you think I’m doing that? 

_ You tell him it’s blatantly clear.  _

**Kyle: ** Fine, fine... You caught me. I do this with a lot of people, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. I simply find a lot of people to be attractive in a variety of ways, and I want them to know it. It’s how I present my compliments, I suppose. 

_ You ask if many people enjoy being complimented this way.  _

**Kyle: ** Most people do, and if I feel like they aren’t, I leave it alone. I might flirt with people, but I still don’t go out of my way to make them feel uncomfortable. If they’re a bad person who deserves to be made uncomfortable, then they probably deserve worse than little flirts. If they don’t like it, then I’ll stop. 

_ You tell him You are relieved he doesn’t do it without thinking of others.  _

**Kyle: ** I’m not an insensitive monster, you know. I’m happy to compliment anyone who needs it... That being said, if you ever need some words of encouragement, feel free to approach me, Professor. I’m happy to do whatever you need me to. Have a nice day. 

_ You watch as Kyle walks away, frowning to yourself as he disappears.  _

**~ You and Kyle have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You see Kyle sitting by himself near the graveyard of the Officers Academy. You call out his name.  _

**Kyle: ** Ah… Professor. It’s good to see you. 

_ You ask what he is doing there. _

**Kyle: ** Nothing. I was looking at the flowers. 

_ You tell him that he can talk to You.  _

**Kyle: ** There’s nothing to say. 

_ You remind him that he said he would be there for You, so You intend to return the favor.  _

**Kyle: ** I suppose I did say that… If you really want to return the gesture, then I suppose I can’t stop you… I was looking at the graves. 

_ You ask if he knows anyone buried there.  _

**Kyle: ** No… I don’t. But I suppose I come here when I need some time to myself. The person that I would want to visit is outside of the monastery, and I can’t exactly go out to her grave whenever I’m feeling down, you know?

_ You question on who he means.  _

**Kyle: ** Ah… Her name was Teresa. She was a performer in Faerghus who took me in before I came here. I lost my parents, but she took me in when I had nobody. She taught me everything that I needed to know, but… She passed away a few years ago. 

_ You say that You are sorry for his loss.  _

**Kyle: ** It’s nothing. You don’t need to worry about it. Just listening means a lot to me. 

_ You ask him on what she was like.  _

**Kyle: ** Kind. She was sweet to everyone she met, and she did all that she could to make sure that I was happy. Everyone that met her loved her, to put it simply… She was the one who encouraged me to start being openly flirtatious in the first place. She claimed I was a natural wordsmith who would do good to voice his compliments… The person that I am today was shaped by what she told me back then. 

_ You remark on how she must have been very special to him.  _

**Kyle: ** That’s probably understating it, to be honest… But I don’t want to bore you with the full details of that. The short version is that I was feeling down today, but I can’t go to visit her grave, so I came here as a substitute. 

_ You nod your understanding.  _

**Kyle: ** The truth behind her death was never found, and… I suppose it bothers me sometimes. That’s why I was feeling off today in the first place, but… Now isn’t the time to worry about it. We clearly have much more important things to worry ourselves with, wouldn’t you say?

_ You ask if he wants to know the full story behind her death.  _

**Kyle: ** I… I do. I know that she was murdered, but… I don’t know who did it. I’m sure I’ll figure out the full truth one day, but… Until then… What do you say we go to the dining hall, beautiful? 

_ You roll your eyes playfully and lead him to the dining hall. _

**~ You and Kyle have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Going to the store is always frustrating when you're with someone who gets distracted by everything
> 
> B: I left my house for the first time in two months yesterday 
> 
> -Digital


	15. 15. Rion x Karim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/11/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Karim: ** There we have it… Yet another successful hunt. I must say, it wasn’t easy sneaking out of the monastery to get some target practice in, but at least I got away with it.

_ You approach Karim and ask what he means about sneaking out. _

**Karim: ** Ack-! Professor, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be asleep? The sun went down hours ago.

_ You tell him You were waiting for him to come back to the monastery. _

**Karim: ** Ah… My apologies then, Professor. I needed a little bit of time to stretch my wings and see what I’m capable of. I haven’t gotten the chance to do much since coming here to the monastery, and I knew I would never be allowed to go alone with permission given all that’s going on, so I decided to sneak out.

_ You comment on how he jumped to conclusions rather quickly about not being allowed to leave. _

**Karim: ** You know what’s been happening as of late. Nobody would want to let somebody like me walk out alone when there’s danger around every corner. Even back when the year had just started, we still had the threat of bandits to put up with, and that’s enough for most people here at the church to lock us inside.

_ You tell him that next time he wishes to leave, You will be happy to go with him to ensure he stays safe. _

**Karim: ** Alright, sure… I’m going to go to sleep now. I’ll see you later, Professor. Don’t let the bedbugs bite!

_ You frown as Karim disappears.  _

**~ You and Karim have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You walk in a forested area just outside the monastery alongside Karim. He had asked You to accompany him on another hunt, and You gladly came along.  _

**Karim: ** It’s new for me to have company like this when I hunt. I’m used to only going out with my father. 

_ You ask him about his father.  _

**Karim: ** He’s the one who taught me how to hunt. I would be useless in the wild if not for what he taught me. In fact, that’s probably putting it lightly. I would be an absolute disaster if not for him. 

_ You tell Karim that You would like to know more.  _

**Karim: ** We had our best moments together when we went out hunting, in all honesty… He’s always been a rather intense man, and he can be a bit stubborn. He has an idea of how he wants me to be in the future, to say the least. 

_ You question him on what he means.  _

**Karim: ** We tend to argue every once in a while, though it’s mostly because I can be reckless and stubborn… I suppose it’s just in my nature, and he worries a lot more than he lets on. We make up pretty quickly, but… I guess I’ve always been a bit worried about living up to his expectations since we’re so close. 

_ You assure Karim that he is likely meeting and exceeding the expectations of his father.  _

**Karim: ** I’m glad that you think so… It’s kind of you to say. In a way, it’s like I’m out hunting with him again. I know that you aren’t my father, but… Look at us. We’re away from the monastery to enjoy ourselves with nature. That has to count for something, right?

_ You nod.  _

**Karim: ** I’m happy you agree… Ah, here comes a catch now… Watch this. 

_ You watch as Karim successfully nets a bear.  _

**Karim: ** There we go… I’m sure that the dining hall will be happy to see that I caught something this large. I have no doubts that this will feed at least a few people. 

_ You remark on how impressive Karim’s hunting skills are.  _

**Karim: ** Aw, don’t make me blush… This is just where hard work got me. I had to do a lot of practicing in order to get this consistent with it, to say the least. 

_ You tell him that his hard work is evident.  _

**Karim: ** Thanks for saying that, Professor… I appreciate hearing it. Maybe we should go hunting together more often. Even if you don’t participate, it’s nice to have some company every once in a while. Besides, you’re supposed to be looking after me to make sure that I don’t get into trouble. 

_ You say that You would be happy to join him again in the future.  _

**Karim: ** In that case, I’ll have to tell you when I’m heading out again. It would be a shame to miss out on an opportunity like this, wouldn’t you say? 

_ You nod.  _

**Karim: ** I think we’re done for now though, so let’s get back to the monastery. 

_ You follow Karim back to Garreg Mach.  _

**~ You and Karim have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I typed nineteen pages of stuff today but what's a few more
> 
> B: Casting my fan dub yeet
> 
> -Digital


	16. 16. Rion x Cassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/12/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

_ You walk up to Cassia in the courtyard of the Officers Academy. _

**Cassia: ** Ah… Greetings, Professor. Is there something that you needed from me?

_ You tell Cassia that You are concerned about how she has been doing recently. _

**Cassia: ** Me? Oh, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.

_ You remark that she does incredibly on the battlefield but seems to struggle in-class when working on assignments. _

**Cassia: ** Ah… That. I’ve always done better in practical areas as opposed to just hearing about something. I need to put it into action in order to see results. Is that a problem?

_ You tell her it is fine, but You find it odd how she can perform so well outside of class but struggle so much in-class. _

**Cassia: ** I suppose it is a paradox… Is that all you wanted to ask me about?

_ You ask if there is anything You can do to help her on working in-class. _

**Cassia: ** No… It’s alright. Nothing is required for me. I’m happy to work on refining my skills on my own. You don’t need to dedicate any time to it.

_ You question if she is sure she means that. _

**Cassia: ** I’m positive. No need to worry about me. I have everything under control. I’ll see you later on, Professor. I should probably study since I’m performing so poorly as it is anyways. Goodbye, Professor. 

_ You watch as Cassia walks away in a hurry, leaving You to stand alone and frown. You are not sure how to feel about her odd behavior. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassia is a good girl
> 
> -Digital


	17. 17. Rion x Falon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/1/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Falon: **Another letter from home... I wonder what this one says...

_You approach Falon and say hello._

**Falon: **Hey, Professor! I just got a letter from my home. It's my father giving me words of encouragement again... I don't know what I'd do without him.

_You ask Falon about her father._

**Falon: **Oh, he's the best! He's the one who wanted me to come here to the Officers Academy in the first place. Father has been encouraging me to chase my dreams all my life... I don't know where I'd be without him helping me out.

_You tell her he must truly be a great man._

**Falon: **Oh, that's just the beginning of it... I could go on for hours about all he's done for me throughout my life, but I won't bore you with the details... I've already written to him about you, Professor.

_You ask her what she has told him._

**Falon: **I've just been telling him about all you've done for me so far. He hasn't met you yet, but he says he'd love to if he ever got the chance. Sounds to me like you're already making waves in the would without even knowing it!

_You tell her You are honored that she speaks so highly of you to her father._

**Falon: **It's just the truth, Professor. Anyways, I should go and write him a response. I'm going to tell him I have plans to introduce you two one day. Until next time, Professor! Have a nice day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falon father good
> 
> -Digital


	18. 18. Rion x Raithius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/25/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Hyah! Hyah!

_ You approach Raithius in the training hall. _

**Raithius: ** Hey there, Professor. What brings you here?

_ You say that You forgot something last time You were there. _

**Raithius: ** Ah, that sword there in the corner? It's been waiting for you.

_ You nod. _

**Raithius: ** If you don't have anything to do for a while, you could join me in training.

_ You tell him You will have to take him up on that offer and grab your blade.  _

_ After You have trained for a while, You ask where he learned to fight like that. _

**Raithius: ** My grandfather taught me. He showed both me and my father how to use a sword. He was the one who encouraged me to take up fighting in the first place.

_ You say that Raithius' grandfather taught him well. _

**Raithius: ** If that's your way of saying I'm skilled, I accept the compliment... I've also thought of it as a way of growing closer to my father.

_ You ask what happened to his father. _

**Raithius: ** He went missing not long after my little brother was born... He's been widely assumed dead since nobody was ever to find him, but no body was located either... I've been holding onto the hope that he's still out there.

_ You tell him You will help him to search for his father. _

**Raithius: ** Really? How kind of you to say, Professor. One of these days, I might have to ask you for help on that, as a matter of fact... But until then, how about we take up our blades once again? I'm ready for another round if you are.

_ You nod and raise your sword once more. _

**~ You and Raithius have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You once again find Raithius training, and You smile as You approach him.  _

**Raithius: ** Afternoon, Professor… Does anything in particular bring you here this time? 

_ You say that You simply wanted to see him.  _

**Raithius: ** I’m honored… I’ve just been training a bit more. With the war going on now, I’ve got a lot on my mind, and I get it out best when I’m swinging a sword around. 

_ You ask if he wants to talk about it.  _

**Raithius: ** I don’t know how good I’d be at talking, in all honesty. I’ve been thinking more about my father in the past few days. There’s so much that I wish I knew about his disappearance, but I’m just stumped. He’s been gone for more than ten years, but I still don’t want to give up hope. 

_ You tell him that You admire his optimism.  _

**Raithius: ** Thanks, Professor… Optimism is probably looking on the bright side, I’m afraid. It’s been more than ten years since he first went missing, but I still have faith that he’s out there somewhere. The man that I knew as my father so long ago would never be toppled by anyone or anything. Until I see proof, I want to believe that something good can happen involving him. 

_ You ask what he thinks it is if not optimism.  _

**Raithius: ** Foolishness probably, but aren’t we all fools in our own special ways? It’s not entirely a bad thing. Slipping up every once in a while humanizes us and lets others know that we aren’t these far-off figures who exist only to be admired. I know that a lot of people expect great things from me since I’m a ruler, but I understand that I’m going to make mistakes. I’m just trying to make sure that nothing bad happens when I do stumble along the way. 

_ You say that he has a rather optimistic view of such.  _

**Raithius: ** You really think so? I appreciate that… My father was loved by his people for a variety of reasons. He was kind-hearted, caring, an amazing fighter… There were many things that made him incredible in the eyes of the Leicester Alliance. Even if I haven’t seen him in years, I hope to follow in his footsteps and make my people just as happy one day. 

_ You tell him that You admire how much hope he has for the future. _

**Raithius: ** Hope… I suppose that’s exactly what I’ve got. I think that everything is going to be great one day after we’ve finished this war once and for all. Others might not have as much faith, but I want to believe that humanity is good in the end, and we can rise above these hardships. 

_ You say that You are happy to stand by him in the face of such a future.  _

**Raithius: ** Thanks, Professor… I feel a lot better now. I guess that talking did help me out in the end after all, huh? Anyways, I’m going to get back to training. You’re welcome to join me if you’d like. 

_ You nod and say that sounds incredible before picking up a training weapon of your own…  _

**~ You and Raithius have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I've been waiting so long to do the lord supports I swear
> 
> B: Waking up early is not fun
> 
> -Digital


	19. 19. Rion x Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/7/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** And that makes for... Twelve tea dates so far this week but no actual relationships. Sigh... Woe is me.

_ You approach Sofia. _

**Sofia: ** Hey there, Professor!

_ You ask what she seems so upset about. _

**Sofia: ** Oh, nothing big... I'm just wondering when I'll ever get that perfect date. I mean, all women are amazing, but I haven't gotten any commitment yet.

_ You question why Sofia hits on so many girls. _

**Sofia: ** I want to find a lovely woman to spend the rest of my life with. However, in order to make such a thing happen, you need to make a move. So, I'm making a move in hopes of finding that perfect girl.

_ You comment on her confidence. _

**Sofia: ** Me, confident? Yeah, totally... I'm the most confident person to ever live.

_ You ask why she sounds so nervous all of a sudden. _

**Sofia: ** I'm not nervous at all. If anything, you're the nervous one. Maybe you could benefit from a few outings every once in a while, Professor... You know, tea really does work wonders for the soul. Even if you don't like the drink much, the act of sitting down to get to know somebody better always makes you feel great.

_ You tell her that you'll keep this in mind. _

**Sofia: ** That's all I ask... Oh, look over there! Doesn't she look adorable? I should go and see if she'd be available to talk later tonight. Good luck with that teatime, Professor!

_ Sofia dashes off, and You shake your head, left to wonder how You were left in charge of such odd young people. _

**~ You and Sofia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You knock on Sofia’s door gently.  _

**Sofia: ** Come in. 

_ You enter and remark on how she was acting off all day.  _

**Sofia: ** That? Oh… It’s nothing. 

_ You insist that she talk about what is bothering her.  _

**Sofia: ** I don’t know… 

_ You tell her that You are happy to listen to whatever she has to say.  _

**Sofia: ** Fine, fine. The truth is… There’s a lot of stuff that happened before my days at the Officers Academy that I would rather not talk about. 

_ You ask her what she means.  _

**Sofia: ** It’s… Well… I was born between two nobles, only one of them with a Crest. I didn’t have one, but… I had the possibility of winding up with one, so I was the heir to the house… Until my younger brother was born when I was six. He had a Crest, so my mother and I were kicked out of the house and left to fend for ourselves. 

_ You stare at her in surprise.  _

**Sofia: ** It’s all too common in the current world of Crests, I suppose… My mother’s mental health took a serious dive after we lost everything and were forced into a new environment, so I got used to spending time on my own. That’s when I got so good at flirting. I didn’t want to be alone all the time, so I did what I could to find others who would spend time with me. 

_ You say that it’s awful she had to endure such.  _

**Sofia: ** It’s not the most terrible thing ever… It could be worse, I guess… I want to reach out to my brother. My father is undobutedly raising him to be far from a good person, but he can get away with it because Conrad has a Crest. I haven’t spoken to him in years, and every time I send a letter to the estate, it gets turned away. 

_ You ask if there’s anything she can do to contact him.  _

**Sofia: ** I don’t know. I’ve tried everything that I know how to do at this point, but nothing ever goes in my favor. It’s incredibly frustrating, as I’m sure you can imagine. 

_ You nod your understanding.  _

**Sofia: ** Yeah, it’s… A lot. There’s always been a ton of stuff going on in my life behind the scenes. I want to make a happy life for myself, but… All that confidence I seem to flaunt everywhere? It’s just an act. I made that up because I never had anybody around to help me develop a real front of happiness. 

_ You say that she is incredibly strong for going through all that she has.  _

**Sofia: ** I’ll trust you on that… Not many people have said that to me before… 

_ You offer to stay with her until she is feeling better.  _

**Sofia: ** Normally, I would reject that, but… You know what? I’ll bite. Sure. 

_ You stay in Sofia’s room and talk to her until she is feeling better.  _

**~ You and Sofia have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Sofia please wife me
> 
> B: Again I ask Sofia please wife me
> 
> -Digital


	20. 20. Rion x Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/5/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

** Wolfgang: ** Please don’t tell me that it’s broken... It can’t be broken... 

_ You approach Wolfgang and ask what she’s talking to herself about.  _

**Wolfgang: ** Ah, hello, Professor. I’m looking at my watch is all. I think it might have frozen for a moment, and I want to make sure that It's working... It was a gift from my father before I left the monastery. I really don’t want it to be broken... 

_ You ask Wolfgang about her father.  _

**Wolfgang: ** Oh, he’s the best. I couldn’t ask for a better parental figure. He’s done so much for me... We aren’t exactly from a good place in Leicester, and if I didn’t have him around, I don’t want to imagine what would have happened to me. 

_ You question where she comes from.  _

**Wolfgang: ** I live in Columbus territory... It’s sort of the dark corner of the Alliance. Nobody really wants to go there, and I can’t really blame them. 

_ You ask what makes it so bad.  _

**Wolfgang: ** I... It’s a long story. I might tell you another time, but for right now, I don’t think I want to bother you about it. It might give you nightmares, to be perfectly honest. I know you probably have nerves of steel and all that, but I’d rather not take the chance. 

_ You tell her that sounds alright and that she can take her time.  _

**Wolfgang: ** Thank you for your kindness, Professor... Ah, look at that! My watch went back to normal while we were talking. Perfect. I guess you’re just a good luck charm, Professor. Thank you! 

**~ You and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wolfgang: ** Hey there, Professor… How have you been?

_ You say that You have been fine before asking how she is doing.  _

**Wolfgang: ** I… I guess I’m doing as good as I can be. 

_ You ask her about her hair, remarking on how it has turned white since her school days.  _

**Wolfgang: ** I had a feeling you were going to ask about that… Remember five years ago when I said I’d tell you about the territory I come from? I guess… I guess now is the time. 

_ You nod solemnly.  _

**Wolfgang: ** I grew up in Columbus land. That territory was run by Wenlock Columbus for a long time, and he was known for having connections that were far from pretty. He was involved with running the Canis Mafia despite how much he pretended to not be involved… And after the Battle of Garreg Mach, I learned his ugly secret. 

_ You ask what she means.  _

**Wolfgang: ** I’m sure that you remember the watch my father gave me, right? Well, it was actually a key to a secret area of our house, and it held a letter fully explaining the truth of my existence… The man who raised me was not my birth father. My mother was a maid serving Lord Columbus leading up to her death, and that’s how I came to be. 

_ You listen to her silently.  _

**Wolfgang: ** As soon as this was revealed, my father was killed, and Canis came after me too. I managed to escape with my life, but… I was forced to join their ranks. It was sickening, but it was all that kept me alive. 

_ You respond with wide, shocked eyes.  _

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah… I’m not as innocent as I used to be. While I was working with the mafia, I was abducted by a rival group trying to stand up to Canis. They experimented on me to try and give me a second Crest, but it backfired. The attempts failed, and my hair lost all its color. My physical strength was augmented as well, and that’s where all the muscle came from. 

_ You say that You are sorry she had to go through all of that.  _

**Wolfgang: ** It’s nothing for you to worry about now… I survived, and that’s what matters. I’m still here today. I managed to get away from the dastards experimenting on me, and I guess I’ve been fine ever since. I wouldn’t say that life has been peachy perfect, but it still counts for something that I’m alive here still. 

_ You tell Wolfgang that You will be here for her no matter what happens in the future.  _

**Wolfgang: ** I… Thanks for that, Professor. I have to go and take care of something else, so… Yeah. I’m going to leave now. Enjoy the rest of your day. Don’t get into any trouble. 

_ You watch as Wolfgang leaves, frowning to yourself. It is clear to You that she was hiding something by dashing off so suddenly, but You doubt that You can get the information out of her easily. You decide to let her come to You on her own time as curiosity swirls in your mind…  _

**~ You and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: And there's Wolfy baby
> 
> B: Poor Wolfgang omg
> 
> -Digital


	21. 21. Rion x Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/15/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Three: Bygone Era at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/16/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cedric: ** How intriguing... I wonder... 

_ You approach Cedric and ask what he is reading. _

**Cedric: ** Greetings, Professor. I've been doing some research into the past of Fódlan is all. History truly is an incredible thing... It tells us all about where we've come from, and in doing so, it tells us where we'll go.

_ You ask how long he has been reading. _

**Cedric: ** I don't know... A few hours, perhaps. I tend to get a bit swept away in my research sometimes. It's just so interesting. 

_ You question if there is anything he finds to be particularly noteworthy. _

**Cedric: ** Hm... There are a lot of unique things I've learned in the past. How the three countries were formed... Relationships with foreign nations... How the continent was established... I've really sunk my teeth into it recently.

_ You inquire as to if he has discovered anything recently regarding the current issue of Malice. _

**Cedric: ** I'm afraid not... But with enough searching, anything is possible! If you look into the right places, you can find anything you desire.

_ You tell him You would be interested in helping him search in the future. _

**Cedric: ** Truly? Why, that would be amazing! I can't ever seem to find someone to investigate the past with me... I really do appreciate this, Professor.

_ You say You are happy to help. _

**Cedric: ** Aw... I'm glad to hear that. Feel free to read anything you'd like. There's enough here to last a week, but you can do as much or as little as you choose. I'm just happy to have a friend to do it with now...

**~ You and Cedric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You see Cedric with his nose buried in a book in the library. You approach him and wave.  _

**Cedric: ** Ah, Professor. It’s good to see you. I didn’t expect you to come by… 

_ You tell him that You promised to help him with his research in the future.  _

**Cedric: ** I suppose it slipped my mind. I can get a bit buried in my research, in case you hadn’t already noticed. 

_ You say that it isn’t a bad thing in the slightest.  _

**Cedric: ** I’m glad you don’t have a negative opinion of me, Professor.

_ You question him on what it is he is reading.  _

**Cedric: ** It’s a book about Crests. They’re perhaps the reason that I find history so interesting. 

_ You inquire as to what he means.  _

**Cedric: ** Our continent is the only one to abide by the societal hierarchy that Crests form. Most other nations have their own way of governing the people. I’ve always found Crests to be an interesting piece of history that has endured the ages, and learning more about them is a dream of mine. 

_ You tell him that it’s strange to see him so excited.  _

**Cedric: ** I can’t help it! Religion and history have always been two of my favorite subjects to study, and Crests are a combination of both. The teachings of Seiros and the happenings of the past have always walked hand in hand, but Crests form the fundamental bridge between the two. I tend to get a bit giddy when it comes to them. 

_ You say that his interest is nice to see.  _

**Cedric: ** You really think so?

_ You nod.  _

**Cedric: ** I suppose it’s just what I’m passionate about… The past can give us a lot of answers, and history is filled with references to the Crests. History can pave the way to the future with what we know has happened before. We might not have all the answers about what is to come, but the past can give us an indication of something that might happen soon. Since Crests are littered throughout the past, I find them intriguing as well. 

_ You tell him that You would love to learn more about what he knows about the past.  _

**Cedric: ** You would really be interested in hearing all of that? 

_ You nod.  _

**Cedric: ** Wow… If you really want to learn more, I would be happy to tell you about it. Of course, I must warn you that I tend to get a bit rambly on the matter. It’s always interested me immensely. 

_ You tell him that it’s alright since it makes him so happy.  _

**Cedric: ** If that’s really how you feel, then… Alright. I’ll tell you everything that you would like to know. Take a seat. We can start from the beginning. That sounds like a good place to kick things off… 

_ You listen to Cedric tell You all that he knows about Crests, a fond smile on your face all the way. _

**~ You and Cedric have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Cedric is Baby
> 
> B: Music is neat
> 
> -Digital


	22. 22. Rion x Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/10/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/16/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Step to the right… Then left… Turn… 

_ You walk up to Adeline. _

**Adeline: ** Ack-! Professor! You scared me! You should say next time you’re going to walk in like that…

_ You apologize and remark that Adeline’s dancing is impressive. _

**Adeline: ** Thanks… It’s more of a hobby than anything else. I can’t exactly drop everything to go out and become a dancer. Real life is more complicated than that… Even if I would love to...

_ You ask what Adeline means by that. _

**Adeline: ** Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about me one bit. What brings you by here, Professor?

_ You tell her that You were just checking up on her. _

**Adeline: ** I see… Well, could you do me a favor and not tell anybody about what you saw here? Nobody needs to know that I dance in my free time… In fact, I don’t want very many people to know about it.

_ You ask why she would want to hide it. _

**Adeline: ** It’s nothing against you or the other people here at the monastery… It’s the people outside of the monastery that I’m worried about. There are some people that I don’t want finding out about this. Please try to understand.

_ You tell her You won’t tell anyone else about it. _

**Adeline: ** That’s a relief… Well, if that’s all you needed, perhaps you should continue going on about your business. Everything is okay with me. Go on, have a nice day! I’ll see you later!

_ You walk away, suspicious about why she wants to keep so many secrets.  _

**~ You and Adeline have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You see Adeline dancing in the cathedral once again and call her name.  _

**Adeline: ** Hello, Professor… How long have you been watching me for?

_ You say that You have only been there for a few seconds.  _

**Adeline: ** Good… I don’t want too many people to know about this little hobby of mine. 

_ You ask her why she doesn’t want others to be aware of her talent.  _

**Adeline: ** Talent…? That’s far too generous, but… The truth is that I’m trying to keep my parents from finding out the truth. 

_ You question her on why she wants to keep it so secret.  _

**Adeline: ** My parents have never approved of it. There are a lot of things they don’t like me doing, and… Sneaking out to dance has always been near the top of their shared list. If they found out that I was doing stuff like this here at the monastery, they would pull me out immediately. I can’t let that happen when this was going to be my chance to get away. 

_ You ask her what she means by getting away.  _

**Adeline: ** They’ve done nothing but fight about my future my whole life without ever asking me what I want to be done. It’s immensely frustrating, to say the least. I want to tell them that I need some time to myself, but… It hasn’t ever worked. They don’t listen to me. 

_ You apologize that she has had to go through something like that.  _

**Adeline: ** Don’t worry about me… I’m going to use the monastery to find a way to escape them. They’ve had a grip on my life for far too long… Perhaps that’s one reason I like dancing so much. On top of simply being fun for me, it’s something that my parents don’t approve of. They’ve done nothing but make me miserable for years, so maybe I deserve the chance to be a bit spiteful in return. 

_ You say that she certainly seems to deserve it given what You have heard.  _

**Adeline: ** I’m glad that you agree with me on that, Professor… I was a bit worried that some people here would judge me, but it seems that I was worried for nothing. 

_ You ask if there is anything You can do to help her out.  _

**Adeline: ** I can’t think of anything right now, but… If something comes up, I’ll be sure to tell you about it as soon as I get the chance. I appreciate your offer to help me out, and I might have to take advantage of it in the future. 

_ You nod your understanding.  _

**Adeline: ** In the meantime, I think I’m going to keep dancing… I don’t think that I’m ready to show anyone else the routine I’ve been preparing, but… If you want to stay and see what I have so far, I wouldn’t mind. 

_ You say that You would love to.  _

**Adeline: ** Thank you, Professor… 

_ You watch as Adeline continues to dance, a small yet fond smile on your face.  _

**~ You and Adeline have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: The order on this story is starting to get messed up and it's kind of annoying oof
> 
> B: Having fun writing
> 
> -Digital


	23. 23. Rion x Novalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/6/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/21/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

_ While walking around late at night, You walk past Novalee’s dorm room, and You can hear her inside.  _

**Novalee: ** Ow... Still hurts, even after all this time... 

_ You knock on the door and ask to come inside.  _

**Novalee: ** Alright... I’ll get the door in a moment. Give me a second. 

_ You walk in after Novalee opens the door. You can see her foot is held slightly above the ground, and You ask if she is alright.  _

**Novalee: ** I just... Um... I messed up my foot a few years ago. I pushed myself too hard, and I got hurt. Nothing more, nothing less. 

_ You ask if that’s what she was muttering about before You came inside.  _

**Novalee: ** You heard that...? Y-Yes, it was... I did a bit too much running around today, and I aggravated the injury again. It’s been here for quite a while, but it only hurts if I push myself too far. For the most part, I’m fine. 

_ You ask Novalee what caused the injury since it seems to be such a problem for her.  _

**Novalee: ** Um... Well... It’s not something I’d like to get into. I should patch up my foot, and you have better things to do than sticking around here anyways. Don’t you have work to take care of? I’m sure you do. Have a nice evening, Professor. 

_ Novalee pushes You gently out of the room, and You are left to wonder what happened as she hisses in pain from the other side of the door.  _

**~ You and Novalee have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You walk into the infirmary, seeing Novalee sitting on one of the beds.  _

**Novalee: ** Ah… Greetings, Professor. 

_ You ask what happened. _

**Novalee: ** Do you remember the injury on my ankle? Well, I accidentally made it worse… I did a lot of moving around today, and it caused some damage. Professor Tysera wants me to stay here until I’m feeling better. 

_ You ask her where the injury came from in the first place.  _

**Novalee: ** I… I don’t know if you’ll want to hear this story. It’s far from being a pleasant one, and I don’t want to bring you down by mentioning such upsetting subjects, Professor. 

_ You tell her that You are happy to listen if she wants to talk about it.  _

**Novalee: ** Alright… Um… I come from House Goneril in Leicester. It’s a territory that overlaps in Faerghus and Leicester, but I come from the Leicester side. However, I was not born into the family as a legitimate child. 

_ You question what she means by that.  _

**Novalee: ** After the previous lady of the family passed away, the leader of the house, Uther, took a consort in the form of one of his maids. That was my mother. However, as soon as she had a child, he shunned her. She committed suicide when she couldn’t handle the circumstances of being his consort. He treated her horribly, and all others in the house did as well. 

_ You apologize for her loss.  _

**Novalee: ** I appreciate the thought, Professor… After her death, I was left with my father and brothers. They cared very little for me, to say the least. I was only ever around because of my Crest. I have a Major Crest of Goneril, you see. If I had a Minor Crest, or no Crest at all, they wouldn’t have kept me around. 

_ Your eyes widen in shock.  _

**Novalee: ** That’s simply the truth. Both of Uther’s sons have Minor Crests of Goneril. I needed something that would mark me as important in the eyes of the family, and my Major Crest was it. If not for that, I don’t know where I would have wound up… 

_ You ask how that relates to her ankle.  _

**Novalee: ** They… They weren’t fond of me. Occasionally, they would wind up behaving violently towards me. The ankle injury came from one of their outbursts. 

_ You say that You are sorry such a horrible thing happened to her.  _

**Novalee: ** It’s alright now. I have Lord Raithius, and he treats me far better than they ever did… I don’t need to think about them anymore. I’ve evolved beyond the need for them in my life. I am determined to make something of myself since they thought I couldn’t go far as an illegitimate child. 

_ You tell Novalee that You are proud of her determination.  _

**Novalee: ** Thank you, Professor… If you would like to stay for a while longer, we can talk about something a little less depressing. How does that sound?

_ You nod, and your conversation begins to shift into happier territories…  _

**~ You and Novalee have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I love Nova thank you for coming to my ted talk
> 
> B: This support is dedicated to my good pal Niamh/Nom/Nim (Novalee's creator) because I love her
> 
> -Digital


	24. 24. Rion x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/11/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

_ You see William pacing around outside his dorm. _

**William: ** This is already getting to be too much for me… I don’t understand why I thought coming here would be a good idea. This is already going to chaos. Should I even be here?

_ You ask William what has him so stressed out. _

**William: ** Ah… Sorry about this, Professor. I’m just having a moment of panic, I guess.

_ You question why he is panicking. _

**William: ** Well… I was sent here to the monastery really soon after my life changed completely. I was living as a commoner up until recently when everything changed, and I’m not sure if it was for the better or not. I was fighting in a battle when my Crest activated, showing that I had noble heritage. I hadn’t grown up among the nobility, so it caught me off guard and surprised everybody around him.

_ You ask if that is why he’s at the monastery. _

**William: ** It is. As soon as my heritage was revealed, everybody pressed me to go to Garreg Mach, and I followed their directions without really thinking. I’m not sure if it was such a great idea now though.

_ You tell him that if he ever needs anything, You will be there for him. _

**William: ** Thank you, Professor… I might just have to take you up on that offer at some point. The stress is already getting to me… I think I’ll take the rest of the day to relax. Thank you for talking to me.

_ You watch as William walks away in a hurry, frowning as he disappears from sight.  _

**~ You and William have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You knock on William’s door.  _

**William: ** Come in!

_ You enter the room.  _

**William: ** Is there something you need of me, Professor?

_ You remark that You have not seen him in the monastery all day.  _

**William: ** I suppose I’ve just needed some time to think.

_ You ask him if it has something to do with the circumstances surrounding his coming to the monastery.  _

**William: ** As a matter of fact, yes… I’ve been thinking a lot about what is to come after I leave behind the monastery. I’m set to become the heir of my territory. I didn’t even know I had a Crest, and then, I was here. Now, I’m learning that I have to take over my home when I get back… It’s a lot to process. 

_ You nod your understanding.  _

**William: ** With most nobles, they understand this from birth. It doesn’t come as a shock or overwhelm them since they see it as normal. But in my case, it all came out of nowhere when I was much older. It shocked me, to say the least. 

_ You say that is understandable. _

**William: ** I suppose that I knew that taking over my territory was inevitable, but… It’s so much when dumped on you all at once. This has changed my whole life in the blink of an eye. 

_ You ask if there’s anything that You can do to ease his burden.  _

**William: ** Honestly… Just being here to listen to my worries really does mean a lot to me. Nobody has offered to listen to me this way, and I appreciate that you’re putting in the time to talk to me. 

_ You say that it is no problem. _

**William: ** I feel much better now that I’ve been able to let off all this tension. Who knew that talking to somebody could help so much to relieve the steam?

_ You tell him that You are happy to help him out. _

**William: ** It means a lot more than I can ever hope to say. 

_ You say that it would do him some good to be more open with his emotions. _

**William: ** You think so?

_ You tell him that it is good to share how he feels to ensure he doesn’t snap. _

**William: ** Maybe that’s been my problem… I’ve been keeping everything pent up before now, and I guess it’s really taking its toll on me. 

_ You tell him that You are happy to listen in the future if he needs anything. _

**William: ** Thank you, Professor. You don’t have to go this far, but you are anyways. I thank you for putting in such time. 

_ You assure him that it is no issue, and others would want to help him as well.  _

**William: ** I’ll be sure to keep that in mind… What do you say to going to get some food together? It’s the least I can do after all you’ve done for me here today.

_ You say that would be nice. _

**William: ** Great. Let’s get going. 

_ You leave his room, following him to the dining hall.  _

**~ You and William have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm bad at author's notes
> 
> B: My friend accidentally changed our group chat profile picture to James Charles and thanks I hate it
> 
> -Digital


	25. 25. Rion x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/1/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Lev: ** I knew this day was going to come... Oh, gods...

_ You approach Lev where he is standing in the courtyard of the Officers Academy with a letter in hand. You ask him what he's looking at. _

**Lev: ** Ah! Professor! I didn't see you there. D-Did you need something?

_ You ask what the letter he's holding is about. _

**Lev: ** Oh... It's from my parents. They're just reminding me to be the best noble I can be at all times.

_ You ask him why that's a bad thing. _

**Lev: ** Well... I... Um... I'm not exactly a fan of the noble setting like they are. They know what they're doing in the political field, but I don't. I think this is their way of making sure I go on the right path, or at least, the one they set up for me.

_ You frown in response. _

**Lev: ** D-Don't think they're bad people or anything! My mother and stepdad are great people to me, they just... Um... I suppose we don't see eye to eye sometimes, and it causes issues sometimes. But don't worry about it! I'll take care of it. I'm going to write a letter in response as soon as I can.

_ You ask him if he truly means to do so. _

**Lev: ** Of course I will! I wouldn't lie to you for no reason, Professor. I do want to make them happy. I want them to be proud of me, and if it means I'm following a path I don't want to, then... That's okay. In the meantime, I should go and make sure Travant is okay. I-I'll be seeing you later.

_ You watch as Lev walks away, still frowning to yourself.  _

**~ You and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You hear a sigh and decide to investigate. You see Lev standing alone, and You ask him if he is alright.  _

**Lev: ** Oh, Professor… Yes, I’m fine.

_ You ask if this is about his parents again.  _

**Lev: ** I… Yes. It is. They’re just as intense as always, it seems.

_ You question if he would like to talk about it.  _

**Lev: ** I don’t want to bother you with something like that. It doesn’t matter much at the end of the day. 

_ You tell him that You would be happy to listen.  _

**Lev: ** If you’re sure… Honestly, I can’t tell if I hate them or not. I mean, they always seem to want to use me and my Crest to gain more power in the Alliance, but… The second we step out of a conference room, they’re the best parents anyone could ever imagine. It’s so strange. 

_ You nod your understanding.  _

**Lev: ** I guess you could just call it complicated. I don’t know how I feel about them, and I don’t think they know about how I feel either. 

_ You question him as to if they have ever acknowledged this behavior before.  _

**Lev: ** No… Never. The second we leave behind a meeting, they act as if whatever happened in the room never took place at all. It’s so strange… 

_ You say that they are not behaving well if they refuse to hold themselves accountable.  _

**Lev: ** I know that they’re trying though. That’s the thing. They have to be. Why would they ignore it if they weren’t trying?

_ You remark that it sounds rather manipulative on their part.  _

**Lev: ** I don’t know. There are a lot of things that factor into it, and I don’t want to make any decisions prematurely… Besides, I can’t really hate them anyways. No matter how hard I try, I can’t do it. 

_ You question him on why that is.  _

**Lev: ** Whenever I think that I might be able to get over all the twisted ways I’ve been treated in the past, they do something great, and I get sucked right back in. I can’t tell if I should keep them away or let them into my life given how easily they shift. It’s never gotten too awful, but… I hope you can see why I’m conflicted.

_ You nod your understanding.  _

**Lev: ** Yeah… That’s enough of that. Honestly, the longer I think about it, the more sick to my stomach I feel. I think I’m going to head to the greenhouse for a moment of peace. Do you want to come with me?

_ You nod and say that would be lovely.  _

**Lev: ** Thanks for that, Professor… And thank you for listening to me talk about all this too. Not many people put in that sort of effort. 

_ You tell him that it is no issue.  _

**Lev: ** Well… Shall we be off?

_ You nod and follow him to the greenhouse.  _

**~ You and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: And here's the first Rion support I wrote. Rip Lev. Poor kid.
> 
> B: Woo posting
> 
> -Digital


	26. 26. Rion x Aisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/25/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Aisa: **Greetings, Professor... We haven't had the chance to talk like this yet, have we? No formalities... Just in private.

_You nod, affirming what she is saying._

**Aisa: **I am happy to see that you are settling in well here at the monastery... Even now, I still owe you a great debt for saving the lives of Fódlan's future rulers. I do not know if I will ever be able to repay that.

_You tell her You only did what anyone else would have._

**Aisa: **How humble you are... I will be honest, I did not know what to expect when I invited you here to the monastery, but you have proven to be much more competent than I could have hoped for.

_You say that it is thanks to her that You are there at all._

**Aisa: **The reflections never cease with you, it seems... I am proud of you, Professor. You have already come a long way from where you began upon arriving here.

_You nod slowly, agreeing with her._

**Aisa: **If you ever find that you need anything here at the monastery, I would be happy to oblige and help you... It is the least I can do after all you have done to aid the house leaders.

_You tell her You will keep that offer in mind._

**Aisa: **Thank you for that. Even if you do not follow up on it, I appreciate your accepting of my offer. If we have nothing else to say to each other now, you can go on your way. Until next time, Professor.

_You leave the room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisa good
> 
> Aisa very good
> 
> -Digital


	27. 27. Rion x Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/4/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Roy: ** One, two, three, one, two, three... Damn it. Why can't I get this step right?

_ You approach Roy and ask what he is doing. _

**Roy: ** Ah, greetings, Professor. I'm working on my dance moves is all. It's been a while since I've had the time to practice.

_ You remark that You didn't know he was a dancer. _

**Roy: ** I guess it doesn't come up that often in my work for the archbishop... Yes, I'm a dancer. I used to do it professionally, back before I started working for Lady Aisa, but I'm here now, so there's no real time for that. It doesn't mean I can't still practice...

_ You tell him that from what You saw, he is incredibly talented. _

**Roy: ** Aw, Professor... You'll make me blush. I don't get the chance to show it off publicly, but it's one of my favorite things to do. There's nothing quite like showing what you're made of onstage... The rush of performance is something that truly can't be replicated.

_ You comment on how he should try to do it again sometime. _

**Roy: ** I don't know if I can with how busy I am here at the monastery these days... However, I'll still do my best. I appreciate your encouragement, Professor. 

_ You tell him it's no big deal. _

**Roy: ** Well, it is to me. I haven't gotten the chance to hear those words in quite some time. If you'd ever like a lesson, my door is always open. Our relationship doesn't have to be all business.

_ You say that You might have to take him up on that offer one day. _

**Roy: ** I'm glad to hear it.

**~ You and Roy have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You see Roy practicing his dance moves and call his name.  _

**Roy: ** Ah, Professor… I didn’t expect to see you watching me again. 

_ You tell him that his dancing is truly incredible to watch.  _

**Roy: ** I’m glad to hear it. I simply love having an audience, you know. 

_ You say that You would be happy to watch him as he practices.  _

**Roy: ** That is one possibility, but… Perhaps I could show you something else as well. Why don’t I show you how to dance?

_ You gasp in surprise.  _

**Roy: ** I offered to do this before, so you don’t need to act so shocked. I’d be happy to teach you a few moves. 

_ You admit that You are unsure about trying it.  _

**Roy: ** It isn’t going to hurt you. Besides, I’m one of the best teachers there is. I’d be happy to help you out if you wanted to learn how to get better. 

_ You hesitate for a moment before agreeing.  _

**Roy: ** I’m glad to hear it. Now, come on over here… Let’s start with a couple’s dance. I feel like that will be an easier place to start, and you can’t really practice this on your own, so I can show it to you when we’re together. 

_ You nod before doing as he says.  _

**Roy: ** You know, it’s nice to have someone to dance with like this… I haven’t done this in so long. 

_ You ask him more about his days as a performer.  _

**Roy: ** Oh, it was incredible… If Lady Aisa herself hadn’t asked me to leave, I would probably still be there now. I loved performing there, but… Well, a twist of fate brought me here, and while I do love my work, I would love to go back to dancing one day. It was always my passion, and as much as I love the church… I think it still is. 

_ You question if he wants to go back now.  _

**Roy: ** No… Not yet. There’s still a lot for me to do. However, I do believe that I am destined to return there one day. I’m sure of it. For the time being, dancing with you will have to do, and I get the feeling I’m going to enjoy it. 

_ You apologize in advance in case You wind up being less than a perfect dancer.  _

**Roy: ** It’s alright. Everyone needs to start from somewhere, you know. It takes time to grow better. You don’t just wake up one day perfect at something. You must know that better than most given that you’re teaching students how to fight here at the Officers Academy. 

_ You nod and say that You do understand.  _

**Roy: ** Exactly. So there’s no reason to apologize. Now, just put your hands here… And follow my lead… 

_ You find yourself getting lost in the steps as Roy teaches You how to dance, and You enjoy it much more than You anticipated.  _

**~ You and Roy have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: All of Roy's supports are locked behind time skip but this one which makes me kinda sad because he is a good boy
> 
> B: Supports are cool
> 
> -Digital


	28. 28. Rion x Herwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/7/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Herwig: ** Another one...? How many times can they attempt to pester me this way?

_ You see Herwig looking out the window of his room and ask what is bothering him. _

**Herwig: ** Look down there. That man in the red armor? He's from my home territory... If I had to guess, he's another messenger from my parents here to talk me out of my rebellion. Ugh.

_ You ask why that would be happening. _

**Herwig: ** I... I don't exactly get along well with my parents. It's been years since I've spoken to them. They gave up on sending letters when they realized I wouldn't answer, so they started sending messengers here to the monastery to get me to talk. When I learned they were doing that, I started to avoid them. 

_ You question hesitantly why Herwig doesn't get along with his parents. _

**Herwig: ** It's... It's a lengthy and complicated story. None of my siblings get along with them well, to say the least. Perhaps it's a tale for another time.

_ You observe that it seems to weigh on him quite a bit. _

**Herwig: ** I suppose you could say that... It's hard letting go of the past, even if you know it's for the best. Our past makes us who we are as people. It shapes us into who we will one day become and who we are now. Releasing that is one of the hardest things a person can do.

_ You agree with him. _

**Herwig: ** I suppose I got a bit carried away there though. I do hope you'll excuse my rambling, Professor. Good day.

**~ You and Herwig have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You see Herwig standing in his room, looking out the window. You approach him slowly.  _

**Herwig: ** Greetings, Professor. 

_ You ask if another visitor has come from his home territory.  _

**Herwig: ** I’m afraid so… 

_ You question him about if he wants to talk about it.  _

**Herwig: ** I suppose it would not hurt… With how many visitors I have been receiving as of late, I’ve been thinking about it a lot… Maybe I should get it off my chest. 

_ You nod and tell him that You are happy to listen.  _

**Herwig: ** The simple way to explain it is that my parents are rather controlling. They want everything to go their way, and if something strays off the path that they have set up… Well, their rage comes rather quickly. 

_ You ask him what he means.  _

**Herwig: ** My family was involved with the war against Brigid and Dagda… A few years ago, Brigid and Dagda led a coordinated attack on the southern coast of the Empire. They were held off, and both Brigid and Dagda surrendered. All three nations are at peace now, but… I suppose my parents got a bit too excited by the power they held during the war, and they’ve spent a lot of time trying to restore themselves to that position. They were generals back then, but… Things change. 

_ You nod silently.  _

**Herwig: ** My older brother took over the house, and I came here to the Officers Academy. My older sister was married to a wealthy merchant to aid in their rise to power. There were always arguments over how much they controlled our futures, but… It didn’t come to a peak until my younger sister was brought up. 

_ You inquire about his sister.  _

**Herwig: ** Erika was set to marry a noble from a Crestless house. She was the only one of us to not have a Crest herself, and our parents tried to use her to their advantage despite this. The man who led that house… He was thought to have abused and murdered his previous wife. I refused to let her go to him, so I aided her efforts in escaping. She now lives in Faerghus. My parents haven’t the slightest clue where she is. 

_ You stare in shock.  _

**Herwig: ** I don’t know how they were heartless enough to try and send her off to a place like that, but… I cut off my parents afterwards. The messengers they send are to try and talk me back into speaking with the rest of the family. Contrary to what they believe, I get along well with my siblings… It’s just them I can’t stand. 

_ You tell him that You understand his rage.  _

**Herwig: ** I figured you would… I get the feeling they’re trying to find Erika as well. Perhaps they think I’m the key to that. As if I would tell them anything… Ah, I suppose I got a bit carried away. 

_ You tell him that it is alright and offer to stay with him until the messenger leaves.  _

**Herwig: ** That would be lovely. Thank you, Professor. 

**~ You and Herwig have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Herwig said P H I L O S O P H Y T I M E
> 
> B: Break Up from Digimon??? Slaps
> 
> -Digital


	29. 29. Rion x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/9/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

_ You see Reese hunched over a small piece of paper in his office, frowning to himself.  _

**Reese: ** Damn it all... Why do things have to go this way...? Fate, you cruel dastard... 

_ You ask Reese what is bothering him.  _

**Reese: ** Oh, Professor... Sorry, you startled me there. I’m fine. Nothing is on my mind. Don’t you have other business to take care of at the moment? I don’t want to bother you for any longer than I have to. 

_ You question Reese on what is bothering him once again since he did not answer your question the first time.  _

**Reese: ** Well... Um... I just got a report, I suppose. Nothing too major or anything... Just a description on what’s been going on with some of my relatives. I’m not exactly happy with what I saw, to say the least... I don’t get along very well with my aunt and uncle, and I’m not happy with what they’ve been doing at all. 

_ You ask what has been going on.  _

**Reese: ** They... They did something years ago that tore my family apart. That’s the easiest way for me to describe it, Professor. Something bad happened, and I don’t know what to do about it. They’ve ruined my life, and they dragged others down to hell with them... Absolutely pathetic. 

_ You ask Reese if there’s anything You can do to help him out.  _

**Reese: ** Oh, not really... It’s not a big deal. Keep going on about your business. I’ll deal with it another time. 

_ You leave the room with a frown, feeling bad that Reese has to go through this alone.  _

**~ You and Reese have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You see Reese asleep in the courtyard of the Officers Academy. He is clutching a piece of paper to his chest, but a particularly strong gust of wind blows it from his fingers. You lean down and pick up the page before nudging his shoulder gently.  _

**Reese: ** Mmph… What’s going on…?

_ You hand him the note and explain that it nearly blew away.  _

**Reese: ** Oh… This thing. Thanks for giving it to me. I appreciate that… I don’t know what I would have done if it had blown away. 

_ You ask him what is written on it.  _

**Reese: ** If you’re asking that, it means you didn’t snoop, so I suppose I’m thankful for that… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you about what’s written on it. 

_ You thank him for such.  _

**Reese: ** No need to thank me… The truth is… This is a report about my younger sister. 

_ You mention that Reese does not talk about his sister much.  _

**Reese: ** That would be because I haven’t seen her in many years. Not since she was still toddler… 

_ You ask how old she is now.  _

**Reese: ** She’s about the age of the younger students at the Officers Academy, I would say… 

_ You question why she hasn’t been around him in so long.  _

**Reese: ** My uncle is a mutinous dastard. He killed our parents and took over the territory… And now, he’s using my sister to gain even more power. He’s never satisfied, it seems. 

_ You tell him that You are sorry that he has had to go through such.  _

**Reese: ** Don’t apologize. There’s nothing you could have done to change it… But I do really miss her. Every once in a while, members of noble families near my home territory will tell me how she’s going. They supported the rule of my family while it was still going on, and they don’t like my uncle in the slightest, so it’s a chance for me to learn more. 

_ You say that You are happy he has such a support system.  _

**Reese: ** Thanks for that, I suppose… Yeah, that’s the full extent of the story. I read over it and wound up falling asleep… I should go and put this in my room. I don’t want it to get lost or anything seeing as how it’s probably the closest thing I’ll get to connecting with my sister for another six moons. 

_ You ask if he wants to reach out to her once again.  _

**Reese: ** Hm… Maybe one day. I’ll have to see how fate shakes out, but until then… Thanks for grabbing this for me. Can you keep this quiet? I don’t want anybody asking questions. The last thing I want is unneeded sympathy. 

_ You tell him that You will keep it secret.  _

**Reese: ** Thanks for that… Well, I’ll see you later. Until we meet again, Professor. 

_ You watch as Reese pulls himself together before walking away from the courtyard.  _

**~ You and Reese have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm so glad I had all these supports finished early
> 
> B: Typing in between finals oops
> 
> -Digital


	30. 30. Rion x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/9/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

_ You see Jill standing alone in the Golden Deer classroom messing around with the ingredients to a potion.  _

**Jill: ** Just a few drops of this... That should do the trick... 

_ You ask Jill what she’s up to.  _

**Jill: ** Just working on making a healing potion. I’ve been trying to make them more potent for quite some time, but it doesn’t ever seem to get better than I’ve already got it. It’s unfortunate, but I guess that’s just how it has to be. 

_ You ask if there is anything You can do to help.  _

**Jill: ** I don’t know... Do you know of anything that might help me figure out what to do? Or any place that might have ideas for me? 

_ You suggest that she stop by the marketplace to see if the merchants there have any plans.  _

**Jill: ** Generally, merchants that come around here are con artists trying to figure out if they can scam money off innocent people... But there are some people who know what they’re doing and bring in some quality materials. I might have to see what they have the ability to teach me, even if it’s not much. 

_ You say that You would love to help her out with such if she winds up needing it.  _

**Jill: ** Aren’t you nice? I wish all people were as selfless as you... Unfortunately, that’s not how most people are... But there’s no point in dwelling on that. Let’s go and hit the marketplace. If we get lucky, we’ll be able to find something. 

**~ You and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ The next time You run into Jill working on her potion, You offer her greetings before walking closer.  _

**Jill: ** Hey, Professor… I don’t think I ever thanked you for coming to the marketplace with me the other day, so I suppose I should do that now. Thanks. 

_ You tell her that it was no problem, but You admit that You are curious about how she was so aware that merchants could be scammers.  _

**Jill: ** Ah… I was raised by a pair of merchants from Duscur. They traveled all over the place before finally settling down and starting a family. They drilled all the important parts of business into me, and I suppose that it’s hard to forget that stuff. Granted, I’m glad that I didn’t. It makes it easier to tell when people are liars and thieves. 

_ You nod your understanding.  _

**Jill: ** They sold all sorts of things over the years, but making potions and such was always their favorite hobby. Much like their knowledge of sales, it was something that they passed onto me as soon as I was old enough to understand it. Luckily for them, I wound up loving it as much as they did, and I still do it now. 

_ You tell her that she must be talented if she got the position that she did at the Officers Academy.  _

**Jill: ** I’m glad you think so, Professor… I’d be happy to teach you a bit about it as well while I’m developing this potion. I get the feeling you’re a quick learner, so you might be able to figure it out as I’m working on this. 

_ You say that You would be happy to learn more from her.  _

**Jill: ** I’m glad to hear that. Now, how about you grab that bottle and pour a few drops in… Yeah. Just like that. 

_ You ask if that was alright.  _

**Jill: ** It was perfect, in fact. I’ll just throw in this little touch and then stir it around… Add a few extra ingredients that we got from the market last time… Alright. That looks alright for now. 

_ You look around Jill’s workspace and notice that she has a notebook sitting out. You ask her what it is.  _

**Jill: ** Oh, that’s my glossary of sorts when it comes to ingredients. If you want to read it and figure out more about making potions and medicine, you can borrow it for a while. 

_ You ask if it would truly be alright to borrow something that must be so precious to her.  _

**Jill: ** I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it. You’re responsible enough to not lose it or anything, so I’m not worried. 

_ You thank her as You pick up the notebook and tuck it under your arm.  _

**Jill: ** You’re welcome. Could you hand me that bottle?

_ You nod and give her the bottle in question.  _

**Jill: ** I suppose you could call me picky when it comes to packaging this stuff… I call it professional. Now, I’m going to go test this. Until we meet again, Professor. 

**~ You and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I've had these finished all day but forgot to post them
> 
> B: I hate cramps
> 
> -Digital


	31. 31. Rion x Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/17/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Adrian: **Hm... This sure does bring back memories.

_You approach Adrian, seeing him sitting at a table in the Black Eagles classroom._

**Adrian: **Greetings, Professor. 

_You ask what brings him here._

**Adrian: **Just an urge to be nostalgic, I suppose... It's so strange to me that I first arrived here about a year ago, but so much has happened since then. In a way, I suppose you could say that everything has changed.

_You question what he means by that._

**Adrian: **Well... I came to the Officers Academy last year when they were looking for recruits from Brigid. I decided I wanted to see more of the world outside the borders of Brigid, and I'm glad I came here. I don't think I could have made a better decision for myself.

_You tell him You are glad he made the right choice._

**Adrian: **Coming back here reminds me of how far I've come... I was stumbling over myself at first since I didn't know the language all that well, but now, I'm nice and fluent as can be. Back then, life was so much harder, and... I'm proud of how much I've developed over the past few months. It doesn't even feel like I'm the same Adrian!

_You inquire as to if he thinks that's a good thing or not._

**Adrian: **I'm not entirely sure... But I don't think I mind. Anyways, thanks for listening to me, Professor. Feel free to go on about your day again. I didn't mean to interrupt. 

_You walk out of the room, leaving Adrian behind to continue his quiet reminiscence. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to like Adrian as much as I do honestly he's so fun to write
> 
> -Digital


	32. 32. Rion x Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/16/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

_You walk into the library and see Niko hunched over a small poster sitting on the desk before him._

**Niko: **Another one... I was hoping they would have given it up by now, but I guess they're just as determined as always.

_You ask Niko what he is looking at._

**Niko: **Hey, Professor... What brings you here?

_You watch Niko hide the poster, prompting You to ask him what it is once again. _

**Niko: **It's just... Um... 

_You realize the poster has the word 'missing' written across the top, and You realize it must be for a missing person._

**Niko: **It's nothing to worry about at all. Seriously. Don't tell anyone you saw this, okay? I'm going to take care of it in no time, and then, there will be no more reasons to worry. You got that?

_You question why he is acting so secretive all of a sudden._

**Niko: **Secretive? Me? You must be joking. I'm not trying to hide anything, Professor. If anything, I'd say that you're trying to hide something.

_You tell him You know he is up to something._

**Niko: **I'm not up to anything. I think you're jumping to conclusions without analyzing the situation thoroughly. How about you take some time to think about it? I have other things to take care of, after all.

_You say You will get the truth out of him at some point or another._

**Niko: **Yeah, yeah... Sure. Until next time we meet, Professor! Remember, you saw nothing!

_You watch as Niko scurries out of the library, and You frown to yourself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm how curious
> 
> -Digital


	33. 33. Rion x Nesreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/1/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/7/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Three: Bygone Era at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Nesreen: ** Hm... I wonder what this little thing could be... 

_ You walk up to Nesreen and ask what she is holding.  _

**Nesreen: ** This? Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about, Professor... Just a little trinket I got when I was out investigating the next outing for the church.

_ You remark that whatever she is holding looks expensive. It appears to be a ring. _

**Nesreen: ** I just found it. That's all. Don't worry about it, okay?

_ You ask where the ring came from. _

**Nesreen: ** Are you listening to me at all? I found it. That's it. Are you finished asking questions you already have answers to?

_ Seeing she isn't going to be telling you the truth, You ask what she intends to do with it. _

**Nesreen: ** Well... I guess I'll have to find a way to get it back to its owner. It was in Leicester territory. Next time I head that direction, I'll figure out how to track the person who lost it. I'm sure whoever dropped it is going to be missing it...

_ After a brief pause, You ask what she'll be doing with the ring until then. _

**Nesreen: ** I... I guess I'll keep it on me for safekeeping. It can't get lost or stolen so long as I'm wearing it and can keep an eye on it at all times, right?

_ You agree hesitantly. _

**Nesreen: ** I'm glad we've come to the same conclusion. Well, I have other work to take care of, and I'm sure that you do too. It was nice talking with you, Professor. 

_ You watch her leave with a small wave. _

**~ You and Nesreen have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ You walk into the dining hall and find Nesreen staring at the ring she found last time. You ask her once again where she found it. _

**Nesreen: ** Ack! Professor! You can’t just sneak up on me like that! 

_ You apologize for frightening her.  _

**Nesreen: ** It’s fine… 

_ You ask her about the ring once again.  _

**Nesreen: ** I thought I told you last time that it doesn’t have anything to do with you. I found it, and I want to keep it. It’s that simple. Nobody else seemed to be looking for it, so nobody will care if I take it. 

_ You tell her that You aren’t objecting to her keeping the ring. You are merely curious about why it means so much to her.  _

**Nesreen: ** Listen, it’s… It’s a bit of a touchy subject. 

_ You say sorry for bothering her if it’s something so awful.  _

**Nesreen: ** Well… It’s complicated. It’s touchy in a weird way. I care a lot about this ring because something bad happened to the person who owned it. 

_ You comment on how she knew the person who owned it.  _

**Nesreen: ** It’s a long story, but… I did. It was a long time ago, back before I came to the monastery. I-I don’t know how it found its way to Leicester, but… It did, I suppose. 

_ You ask her if she wants to talk about it.  _

**Nesreen: ** No. No way. I don’t want to seem ridiculous by getting overly emotional over a ring. It doesn’t matter, and I would really like it if you would stop prying into my personal affairs. If I was going to tell you about it, I would have done so already. 

_ You nod your understanding and turn on your heel to walk away.  _

**Nesreen: ** ...You know what? Sorry for getting prickly. I guess I’m just stressed. I don’t want too many people to know that I have this. 

_ You question her on why that is.  _

**Nesreen: ** They’ll just start asking questions, and I don’t want that. What’s personal should stay like that, and I don’t want anybody getting into my business. I guess that you’re not the worst person to talk to about it, but… Whatever. You know what I mean. I don’t mind talking to you, but… I don’t want to do it now. It’s too crowded. Maybe later. 

_ You nod slowly, wondering why she made such a drastic shift so suddenly.  _

**Nesreen: ** Maybe I just realized that I made a mistake. It isn’t important. I’m going to go. I have other business to take care of, and I bet that you do too since you’re a teacher and all. Until we meet again, Professor. Try not to stick your nose into too many peoples’ business while I’m gone. 

_ You watch Nesreen walk away and frown at her back as she vanishes around a corner. You sigh to yourself and rise to your feet, leaving the dining hall behind soon after.  _

**~ You and Nesreen have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Hmmmmmmmmm I wonder what's bothering her.........................
> 
> B: Aaaaaaaaa I'm bad at author's notes
> 
> -Digital


	34. 34. Rion x Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/25/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Cordelia: **Nothing quite like a ride to shake off the nerves... It's the best thing to do with free time.

_You approach Cordelia after seeing her arrive back at the monastery._

**Cordelia: **Hey there, Professor. Do you need something?

_You tell her Aisa is waiting for her to go into a meeting._

**Cordelia: **I see... I guess my free time wasn't quite as free as I was thinking it was. Oh, well. Nothing can be done about it now.

_You ask if she needs help with anything before the strategy meeting begins._

**Cordelia: **Not that I can think of... Well, I guess I could use some company while I'm packing up.

_You nod and watch as Cordelia puts her gear away. _

**Cordelia: **You know, I've always thought of you as a strange one. 

_You question what she means by that._

**Cordelia: **You showed up seemingly out of nowhere, and Lady Aisa brought you on board nearly immediately.

_You inquire as to if that is unusual._

**Cordelia: **Incredibly... But I'm not exactly complaining about it. In fact, I'm perfectly happy that she brought you here.

_You stare at her in surprise._

**Cordelia: **Clearly, you know what you're doing... That's one thing that I really do like about the church, if I'm being honest. I like that the people who deserve power are given it... It's different from the nobility system, even if they are similar.

_You nod in agreement._

**Cordelia: **But enough of my rambling. I have places to be, and I'm sure that you do too. I'll see you later, Professor. Have a nice day, alright?

_You watch as Cordelia walks away, wondering what goes on in her head... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we're getting into faction leader supports y'all
> 
> These are the last five supports I'm doing in my big spam (which is in honor of Chrismas on my discord server), and it's the house leaders, archbishop, and knight captain as the ending supports
> 
> It's great fellas
> 
> -Digital


	35. 35. Rion x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/15/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest. Must be read before Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace if unlocked.

**Derric: **How curious... 

_You approach Derric, seeing him flipping through some paperwork._

**Derric: **Hey there, Professor. 

_You ask what he is looking at._

**Derric: **I'm just doing some minor research... You see, I've been trying to learn more about the past... 

_You inquire as to what he means by that._

**Derric: **I've been living with the Lavellan-Indech family for most of my life, but it wasn't always like that. Back when I was young, I was from a noble family in Faerghus... The Dominic line. It fell to ruin when I was nine, but I was too young to know much about it at the time. 

_You tell him You are sorry for what happened._

**Derric: **Nothing can change it now... My parents by birth might be gone, but I've still found a place for myself in this world. I was adopted by the Lavellan-Indech family, and I'm happy as can be with them. 

_You question if there is anything he needs._

**Derric: **Not that I can think of off the top of my head. I've just been trying to figure out more about my family from before the house fell. I don't want to drag you into my research since it's a long, difficult process.

_You say that You will gladly assist Derric if he ever decides he needs help._

**Derric: **Thank you for the offer, Professor. I'll see if I want to follow up on it later. I appreciate your checking up on me as well. Until next time.

_You walk away with a curt nod, leaving Derric to his research._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this support has got a fat ol' time restriction on it! Wow!
> 
> Basically you need to get this support before recruiting him since after he's recruited it locks itself in the fires of hell.
> 
> -Digital


	36. 36. Rion x Yuliya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/1/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Yuliya: ** Another damn night shift... How many of these am I going to get before I can finally get some peace and quiet?

_ You approach Yuliya and greet her. _

**Yuliya: ** Oh. Hey, Professor. What brings you here at this hour?

_ You tell her You were going on a walk. _

**Yuliya: ** I see... Fine. Go on about your business. 

_ You ask her why she is still awake. _

**Yuliya: ** My battalion leader is giving me the night shift again... I have to stay up all night and make sure nobody sneaks into the monastery. This is the fourth night in a row... I'm tired of this.

_ You ask if this is normal. _

**Yuliya: ** Night shifts? Yeah, unfortunately. The guy has a grudge against me, but there's not really much I can do about it. He's from Fódlan. If I do anything to speak up about it, my complaint is going to be swept under the rug since I'm not from around here.

_ You ask Yuliya where she is from. _

**Yuliya: ** Albinea... As I'm sure you've noticed, people around here don't like us because apparently some Albinean people killed the king of Faerghus. They're using that and our wish for independence to demonize us all... Especially those damned soldiers who invade our lands... Whatever. It's too late to be having this conversation. You should probably get on with your walk. If I'm seen talking to anybody, I'm probably going to get fired. See you later, Professor. Don't let the racist dastards bite you on the way out.

_ You walk away, sensing Yuliya is not in the mood to talk further. _

**~ You and Yuliya have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ Late another night, You see Yuliya walking around.  _

**Yuliya: ** I can’t believe that he had the audacity to… Whatever. I’m not going to change things by just standing around her grumbling. I might as well try to be productive, even if that’s the last thing I want to do at the moment. 

_ You tap her on the shoulder and ask if she is alright.  _

**Yuliya: ** Professor… Since you asked, I’m feeling awful. 

_ You ask what’s wrong.  _

**Yuliya: ** I’m convinced that the person who’s in charge of assigning me on security shifts hates me… Why else would he put me on the night shift again?

_ You tell Yuliya that perhaps it might be beneficial to her to talk out her problems.  _

**Yuliya: ** I suppose that’s true… You seem less judgemental than some of the other people around here, I must say. There are some people who would have my head on a platter for insinuating that the Knights of Seiros are anything but perfect… Ugh. This is a mess. 

_ You say that she is free to start wherever she wishes.  _

**Yuliya: ** Right… I mentioned last time that I’m not from around here. My parents sent me here when I was a teenager, and I became a Knight of Seiros by some miracle. However, that doesn’t mean that it’s been easy. In fact, it’s been dreadfully hard just to get this far, and I barely get a lick of appreciation for it. 

_ You apologize that she has had to deal with such.  _

**Yuliya: ** It’s not like you were the one who made it all happen… Still, it’s frustrating to know that in some cases, the best I have to give isn’t enough. I’m better at fighting than some of these people. I’ve been on a battlefield more than they have, but… It doesn’t matter. I’m at an inherent disadvantage just because I exist in a way that some people aren’t comfortable with. 

_ You say that You are comfortable with her if it is worth anything.  _

**Yuliya: ** I guess that’s something… I just wish that it wasn’t a matter of comfort for them. I’m a person, aren’t I? I don’t see how something as insignificant as birthplace matters so much… Then again, I guess that it doesn’t surprise me. After all, this is the same continent where nobles are placed on pedestals depending on if they have Crests, something that is completely up to chance. 

_ You tell her that it’s not right that she is held back in this way.  _

**Yuliya: ** I agree with you, but… I doubt I’ll ever be in a position to change things. If I try to talk about it, I’ll just give people like me a bad image. That's the thing about being foreign around here… You’re a representation of everyone that you know and care for, and even one slip up will put you in a terrible position… 

_ You are about to speak, but Yuliya gasps.  _

**Yuliya: ** Damn. I have to go and continue walking around. I don't want to get caught. I’ll talk to you later. 

_ You watch as Yuliya dashes off, a small frown on your face.  _

**~ You and Yuliya have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Yuliya said yeah we grumpy keep scrolling
> 
> B: Digimon music slaps
> 
> -Digital


	37. 37. Rion x Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/14/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/7/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Piers:** Professor, you don't remember anything from your past, yes? 

_ You confirm his suspicions with a nod. You ask why he is interested.  _

**Piers:** I was wondering where you came from. That's all. I don't know the answer yet, but I think I have an idea on how to find it. 

_ You question as to what his plan is.  _

**Piers: ** People from different regions have different ways of fighting. No two styles are exactly the same, but people from the same place on the map tend to share some traits that make them easy to identify if you're looking hard enough. 

_ You realize that is how he intends to find the truth behind your past.  _

**Piers: ** Yeah, you get it. It doesn't take much to determine when you've done your research. If I looked into it, I'm sure I could find the truth. 

_ You ask how he would do such a thing.  _

**Piers: ** Reading, watching others, sparring... It's pretty easy to do if you're looking at the right content. 

_ You comment on how skilled he is to be able to determine such from mere observation.  _

**Piers: ** It just comes with a lot of practice. After a while, you're bound to develop some sort of talent for it. 

_ You ask what You need to do in order to help him figure out the truth.  _

**Piers: ** Just a few sparring matches... That should help me work it out. With that said, we can go on and get started. 

_ You nod and reach for a training sword to begin the match.  _

**~ You and Piers have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ After another training match with Piers, You let out a heavy sigh and set down your sword.  _

**Piers: ** How odd… I still can’t come up with the truth. 

_ You tell him that it is no issue.  _

**Piers: ** I’m not just doing this because I want to find the truth for your sake. I suppose I’m rather curious as well. 

_ You ask what got him into investigating fighting styles and the like in the first place.  _

**Piers: ** I wasn’t always a knight here at the monastery. Before that, I had to fight in other ways to get enough money for my sister and I to survive. It wasn’t easy, but food wasn’t just going to put itself on the table. I got into mercenary work for a brief while, but I lacked the experience others had. I realized that some people from given areas fought similarly, and I got to studying. 

_ You realize that he studied to give himself the upper hand.  _

**Piers: ** Exactly. I didn’t have the raw strength to stand up to them, but if I learned what each style was vulnerable to, then I could exploit that weakness and come out victorious on the other side. I had to fight in order to survive, and I didn’t want to leave any chances, especially since there was another person expecting me to stay alive aside from just me. 

_ You ask if he is referring to his sister.  _

**Piers: ** I am… When she heard about the monastery, I did all I could to get us here. We came from Almyra, and traveling through Leicester to get here was not an easy task. I had to learn how to fight along the way in order for us to survive, and I taught myself everything. That’s why learning strengths and weaknesses was so important. 

_ You tell him that he has certainly come a long way. _

**Piers: ** Thanks. I’ve grown a lot compared to how I was back then. Brute force will never outclass tactics, but it doesn’t hurt to have raw strength on your side. It certainly makes survival less challenging. 

_ You nod your understanding.  _

**Piers: ** Honestly, I doubt I would have stood a chance against you in an actual fight had we met years ago. You fight with a blend of many different styles, as if you spent years traveling and picking up combat skills as you went along. That wouldn’t surprise me, but it would be difficult to exploit. A well-rounded fighter can be hard to best, after all. 

_ You thank him for the theory about your past.  _

**Piers: ** No problem. Now, if you’re up for another round, I could certainly go again. I want to find answers, perhaps to put my own mind at ease and acknowledge that I still have that talent. Regardless, I’m ready whenever you are, Professor. 

_ You nod and pick up your sword once again, sinking into a combat stance as Piers comes at You once again with his blade raised in the air…  _

**~ You and Piers have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Almost done with posting today
> 
> B: I got cast for some voice acting stuff today that's neat
> 
> -Digital


	38. 38. Rion x Kaeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/10/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Six: Tainted Memories at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kaeta: ** Alright… You’ve got this, Kaeta! Just hit the target already!

_ You walk into the training hall as Kaeta slices a target in half.  _

**Kaeta: ** Hey there, Professor! It’s nice to see you here. I was just about to stop for a break anyways.

_ You ask Kaeta what she’s been up to. _

**Kaeta: ** Training mostly. I’m not an official knight yet, which means I need to work just as hard, if not harder, than the people who already hold that position. I’ve got a long way to go before I can be considered part of the Knights of Seiros, but I’m determined to be ready when that day finally comes.

_ You tell Kaeta You admire her dedication. _

**Kaeta: ** Thanks… It’s about all I have, if I’m being honest. I don’t have anywhere near as much skill as the other people here at the monastery, so all I can do is try and do my best at everything I put my hand to.

_ You remark that she has talent. _

**Kaeta: ** Talent? Aw, thanks… I’ve just put a lot of work into many things. I wouldn’t really say it’s talent so much as just practice. After all, anyone can be good at anything if they put enough time into it. I could start firing off magic like nobody’s business if I tried hard enough!

_ You tell her You are proud of her. _

**Kaeta: ** You’re too kind… Do you want to spar, Professor? I could certainly learn from you.

_ You nod and start to reach for a training sword to begin sparring.  _

**~ You and Kaeta have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

_ After another sparring session with Kaeta, You sit down on a bench in the training hall.  _

**Kaeta: ** You sure do look wiped out… I didn’t think I was working you that hard. 

_ You say that Kaeta is rather intense when she spars.  _

**Kaeta: ** Oops. I guess I’m used to my own intensity, but not everybody else is. Sorry about that. 

_ You tell her that it’s no issue.  _

**Kaeta: ** I’m glad to hear it’s not a huge problem then. 

_ You ask her why she pushes herself so far when working to better herself.  _

**Kaeta: ** I have to prove myself around here still. I’m training, so I have to improve… Plus, there are a few people that I want to make proud of me. I can’t let them down. 

_ You question her on who she is talking about.  _

**Kaeta: ** My father and sister. They were so excited to hear that I was coming to the monastery, and I want to make them proud. I send them money back when I get the chance to, but… I don’t want it to just be money that I send back. I want it to be incredible stories of valor and strength as well. 

_ You tell Kaeta that You are sure her family is proud of her.  _

**Kaeta: ** I’m glad that you think so, Professor. I like hearing stuff like that. 

_ You ask Kaeta about why she didn’t mention a mother.  _

**Kaeta: ** She passed away when my sister was born. She’s been looking down on us from above ever since… I suppose I do all of this for her to. She never got the chance to see me grow up and develop, so I want her to be proud of me from beyond. 

_ You apologize for Kaeta’s loss.  _

**Kaeta: ** It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Making her proud is just another reason for me to try harder. I can’t let anyone defeat me when there’s so much out there for me to do. I have a lot of people looking to me for strength and security, and I can’t go letting them down now. 

_ You tell Kaeta that You are proud of her for going so far.  _

**Kaeta: ** Thanks for that, Professor. Like I said, I love hearing stuff like that when I’m training and all that. 

_ You ask if Kaeta would like to spar once again.  _

**Kaeta: ** If you’re alright with it, I would love to, but I don’t want to push you too far. That would be an unwise move on my part, and I don’t want to do something stupid that could get you hurt. 

_ You assure her that You will be fine for a bit longer.  _

**Kaeta: ** If you insist… Then draw your sword. I can’t lose to you either if I’m really going to prove myself as a knight. For the sake of betterment, let’s get into this!

_ You nod and draw your training blade. Shortly afterward, You begin sparring with Kaeta once again.  _

**~ You and Kaeta have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Doop e doop update
> 
> B: Bopping out to Digimon music for the millionth time
> 
> -Digital


	39. 39. Rion x Rodain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/13/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Rodain: ** Well, that sure is something else… 

_ You approach Rodain while in the library and ask what he is up to. _

**Rodain: ** Greetings, Professor. I’m just reading for a little bit before heading out on a scouting mission with the other Knights of Seiros. A lot has been happening recently, and I barely have a moment to do other things, which is unfortunate in my opinion.

_ You ask him what he is reading. _

**Rodain: ** I wanted to know more about the history of nobles within the Leicester Alliance. That’s where I’m from, and while I did grow up there, I wouldn’t say I know too much about the nobles there. After all, most of the time, I read about the nobles and cringe internally at what they did in the past.

_ You ask what nobles of the past did that bothers him so much. _

**Rodain: ** Well… They don’t seem to have any thoughts of preserving quality of life for the people they’re supposed to be protecting. I don’t understand how they can go on about life knowing they’re hurting so many people without a second thought.

_ You inquire if he thinks this is still a problem in the present day. _

**Rodain: ** Of course… It’s not like getting rid of that corruption is easy though. I’d need a lot of help… That being said, if you ever need something to do and want to get rid of corrupted nobles, I’m happy to contribute to your efforts.

_ You tell him that You will think about it. _

**Rodain: ** That’s all I needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is late since I was busy yesterday sorry
> 
> -Digital


	40. 40. Rion x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/8/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Miriam: **I can't believe it's already been so long since we came here, Azrael... I do hope this place hasn't grown too boring for you.

_You approach Miriam softly._

**Miriam: **No need to hide your appearance around me. I know you're there.

_You apologize for bothering her._

**Miriam: **No need to do such a thing. I'm not doing anything of particular note at the moment anyways. What is it you need?

_You say she is needed for a training exercise elsewhere._

**Miriam: **Is that the case? I see... Well, I guess I should be off then.

_You ask Miriam about when she came to the monastery since she mentioned it a moment ago._

**Miriam: **The story is long and not one I believe you'll want to hear. It's a tale of suffering and pain, to say the least. The monastery is an interesting place for many reasons, as I'm sure you'd agree... And this is one of them.

_You remark that You would love to hear the story if she wished to share._

**Miriam: **I can't recall a time where I ever wished to share my reasons for coming here with anyone. If I have, the time has slipped my memory now. If that ever changes, I'll come to you though. Is that what you wanted to hear?

_You confirm her suspicions with a nod._

**Miriam: **In that case, I'm glad we understand each other. If I'm needed elsewhere, it's time for me to go. Goodbye, Professor.

_As she walks away, You frown to yourself, still curious about what she could have been discussing with her pegasus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is support 85 that I'm posting here wow
> 
> -Digital


	41. 41. Rion x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/4/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Wynne: **This cake is absolutely heavenly... I really do need to ask for the recipe...

_You ask Wynne what brings him to the dining hall so late at night. _

**Wynne: **I just had a sugar craving. There's nothing like some cake to chase down an evening of hating all pointless existence. 

_You question why he calls existence pointless._

**Wynne: **I suppose that's just how I feel. It's not as if any one person can have a large impact on the world at large. We're all tiny little masses of flesh. 

_You wonder aloud what made Wynne feel this way._

**Wynne: **I've always thought about life like this. It's a dark way of looking at things yes, but I haven't ever seen the point to going on with life like there's a point to existence. Granted, I still like living and all that, but I don't see a point to it beyond that. 

_You ask him what he plans to do with these thoughts._

**Wynne: **I don't know. Probably shove them to the back of my mind to focus on whatever comes next in these battles that have been plaguing us recently. We've been struggling quite a bit as of late, and getting distracted is a one-way ticket to the afterlife.

_You assure him that You will always have his back._

**Wynne: **Truly? Wow... You impress me in a lot of ways. I never would have expected somebody to say that to me.

_You question why that is._

**Wynne: **It's a story for another day. I'll tell you another time... Maybe after I've had a few more of these delicious cakes! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie the reason it's taken Wynne so long to get a support is because writing for him is hard as hell
> 
> -Digital


	42. 42. Chris x Polly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C Support: Uploaded 9/21/2019. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Chris: **Hey, Polly. Do you need something?

**Polly: **No, I don't need anything. I just wanted to come and see you for a little bit.

**Chris: **Why? Is something wrong?

**Polly: **It... It's the anniversary of when you and your father got into that argument. 

**Chris: **...

**Polly: **It hasn't been a year yet, but I still think it's important to talk about since it's what got you to the monastery to begin with.

**Chris: **Yeah... It's been how many months now? Not that it matters much. There's no point in dwelling on the past.

**Polly: **It still seems to bother you.

**Chris: **Of course it does. He told me that my happiness didn't matter so long as it brought our family power. Plus, he called me a stain on the family's name for not wanting to marry a man. Anybody would be bothered by that.

**Polly: **I truly don't understand how you can speak about it so openly.

**Chris: **What's the point of letting it get to me too much? 

**Polly: **I really don't know how you put up with that man for so long.

**Chris: **Honestly? Me neither. At least it got me here. I'm away from him, and I will be for a while now. As soon as the year ends, I'll be under his thumb, but for right now... I'm free.

**Polly: **I almost hope he...

**Chris: **He?

**Polly: **It's nothing. Do you want to go get a bite to eat? I'm starving.

**Chris: **Sounds like a plan. Man, I could so go for some sweets right now... The dining hall is calling my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember
> 
> The twenty-first night of September
> 
> -Digital


	43. 43. Chris x Florence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/22/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Florence: ** Of all the people I expected to see in the training hall, you certainly weren't one of them.

**Chris: ** I've been trying to get better at using lances lately, but my constitution is so pathetically weak... It's hard to get a few blows off using one of these since I'm so used to practicing magic.

**Florence: ** Maybe I can help you with that then! I've been using a lance as long as I've been fighting. Even before I came to the monastery, I was a mercenary, so I've had more than enough time to work on my skills.

**Chris: ** You would really want to help me?

**Florence: ** Of course! It can't hurt to try and help you get better, right? Besides, what kind of citizen would I be if I didn't help my future ruler improve her skills?

**Chris: ** Probably a normal citizen...? If anyone didn't want to help me, I wouldn't blame them.

**Florence: ** Why wouldn't they want to help you out?

**Chris: ** Probably because I'm related to my father.

**Florence: ** Well, guess what? Parents don't decide instantly who their child is going to be. You're not like him, so I'm happy to help you out. Besides, royal or not, you're still a person in need, so I'll do what I can to help you out.

**Chris: ** That's kind of you to say...

**Florence: ** I'm glad you think so. Now, how about we jump right into this?

**Chris: ** Sounds good to me... Here's to hoping I don't get hurt too much while trying to figure this out.

**Florence: ** It'll be fine. Promise. And if anything does happen, I'll be right here to catch you if you fall.

**Chris: ** Thanks...

**~ Chris and Florence have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Florence: ** Hey, not too bad! You’re getting better with each passing match. I’d say that you’ll have the lance mastered in no time. 

**Chris: ** You really think so?

**Florence: ** Positive. I wouldn’t say something like that if I didn’t mean it. 

**Chris: ** Thank you… I’ve never been great with using physical weapons, and even if I do get better, I doubt my skills with a lance will ever surpass my magical prowess. 

**Florence: ** That’s alright. You don’t have to be the best at everything all the time, you know. 

**Chris: ** I suppose you have a point… A lot of people expect great things from me since I’m meant to be ruling over the Empire when I come of age. I guess I’m just used to needing to be perfect all the time. 

**Florence: ** There’s nothing wrong with not fitting everyone’s expectations, you know. In fact, you really aren’t living life to the fullest if you’re constantly worried about making others happy. 

**Chris: ** You think so?

**Florence: ** Yeah. We all live for different things, but… We shouldn’t do stuff that makes us deliberately unhappy or stresses us out just because it’s what other people expect from us. We matter to ourselves above all else. We’re the ones that take care of ourselves day in and day out. We should follow our hearts to make sure our minds are healthy as well. 

**Chris: ** You make a compelling point there… You’re doing so much to help me. Is there anything I can do to help you?

**Florence: ** Hm… I don’t know. You could help me to get better with healing magic, I suppose. I’ve always been interested in learning that. 

**Chris: ** Done!

**Florence: ** Besides, it doesn’t matter if I’m great. I’m already good enough at something else to hold my own weight in a fight. If practicing healing magic makes me happy, then that’s what matters. The same applies to your skills with a spear. 

**Chris: ** I must admit, I feel oddly productive and proud when I manage to get a hit in using a lance… 

**Florence: ** See? That’s good! It might not have much of a practical use in battle, but… Who cares? If it makes you happy, that’s what’s most important. We have to look out for ourselves. 

**Chris: ** You’re right… 

**Florence: ** Now, how about we do something else to relax? We might as well unwind after that long and hard training session. 

**Chris: ** Sounds good to me. What do you say about going to the dining hall? I hear they’re serving sweets today, and I could always go for one of those after an intense bit of sparring. 

**Florence: ** Perfecto! Let’s get to it then! I think those treats are calling my name!

**~ Chris and Florence have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Me love
> 
> B: We're having fun with supports fellas
> 
> -Digital


	44. 44. Chris x Zelhira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/3/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**Chris: **Um... Zelhira? Can we talk?

**Zelhira: **What is it?

**Chris: **I... I've just been doing some thinking about Bazler... What we found out at his estate, I mean. 

**Zelhira: **What in particular...?

**Chris: **Well... The paperwork said that my mother was dragged into his ring many years ago. You have the Crest of Cethleann... And only Bazler's house has that Crest. I have to wonder... 

**Zelhira: **...I see we've come to the same conclusion.

**Chris: **Yeah... It seems we've both been influenced by him.

**Zelhira: **For the record, I know nothing about my parents or where I came from. My first memories were after they abandoned me in a separate community. If Bazler was involved, which I suspect he was given my Crest... Then I don't know a thing about it. Sorry to disappoint.

**Chris: **Oh, it's not a disappointment at all. I just... I've been thinking a lot. It's hard not to think about Bazler given all that we've learned. And the rumors have spread like wildfire.

**Zelhira: **It's unfortunate... I want to learn more about where this Crest of mine came from. Nobody in the Bazler family has shown signs of the Crest of Cethleann in years... Does this mean that I'm...?

**Chris: **I don't have the answer to that... But I want you to know that if you want to formally investigate it at any point, I'm here with you. I want to help you as much as I possibly can.

**Zelhira: **Thank you... I really do appreciate it.

**Chris: **It's the least I can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four spoilers in this one huh
> 
> Bazler smells stinky
> 
> -Digital


	45. 45. Chris x Hegias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/29/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**Hegias: **Um... Chris? 

**Chris: **H-Hello, Hegias... What brings you here? Is something on your mind?

**Hegias: **I-I don't know... I guess I've just been thinking a little bit lately. I know that Evenor used to work for your family, so... I figured I might as well ask you about it.

**Chris: **I'm afraid I don't know much... No matter how much you pressed me, I wouldn't be able to give you an answer...

**Hegias: **Sorry for bothering you then.

**Chris: **It's alright... If she left twelve years ago, then it makes sense I wouldn't remember her. Even if I would have been about five at the time, I still don't remember anything from when I was that young. I know some other people have loose memories, but I never have.

**Hegias: **How strange... Do you think there's some reason that you don't remember that far back?

**Chris: **If there is, I don't know it. But that's not the point here. You wanted to find out more about Evenor, yes?

**Hegias: **Yeah... I did. 

**Chris: **I might not know much myself, but I do want to help you figure out more about her since you seem so passionate about it. 

**Hegias: **Are you sure you want to?

**Chris: **Of course. It's the least I could do to make up for all you've done for the Black Eagles up to this point.

**Hegias: **Alright then... Thank you for the help. 

**Chris: **It's no problem... We can start whenever you're ready.

**Hegias: **Then... Would now work?

**Chris: **Of course. Let's get right to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last support of 2019 and the 180th C support making it the halfway point on C supports
> 
> Granted there are 50 supports locked to time skip so only 310 will be starting before time skip but damn halfway is great
> 
> Also fun fact this support was also supposed to be locked to time skip but I decided to branch out a little bit. The B and A supports are still time skip locked but you'll see why a bit later
> 
> -Digital


	46. 46. Chris x Callisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Aw, another letter from Dad... How sweet of him. 

**Chris: ** Callisto? 

**Callisto: ** Hey, Chris. 

**Chris: ** What are you up to?

**Callisto: ** Reading a letter from my father. He sends me updates on how things are going back at home every once in a while.

**Chris: ** That's awfully nice of him... What is he like?

**Callisto: ** He's amazing! I don't know what I would do without him. He runs a bar near the coast of Adrestia. I perform there to bring in some extra cash. My mother left when I was little, but he's always been the only parent I could ever need or ask for. 

**Chris: ** He sounds like an incredible man.

**Callisto: ** What about you? How is it like being the daughter of the emperor of Adrestia?

**Chris: ** It's... Interesting.

**Callisto: ** Go on.

**Chris: ** He set me up with an arranged marriage when I was five. At the time, my future spouse was twice my age. That... That should tell you all you need to know.

**Callisto: ** Disgusting... 

**Chris: ** Even if he's my father, I don't know if would ever really consider him that. He contributed to my creation, but what else did he do for me? I hope that makes sense. 

**Callisto: ** Of course it does. I don't know what this guy is thinking if he's so mean to you. 

**Chris: ** I'm used to it at this point. 

**Callisto: ** Well, you shouldn't be... That sucks. 

**Chris: ** It's fine. Don't worry about it.

**Callisto: ** Hm... I wonder if he'd be receptive to a dagger to the throat... 

**Chris: ** Goddess above, if only. 

**~ Chris and Callisto have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Ugh… You know what? Now that your father has come by the Officers Academy to give us instruction on how to complete a mission, I can certainly see what you were talking about. He’s nasty. 

**Chris: ** I’m glad to not be the only one to see it. 

**Callisto: ** Of course not. How could anybody like somebody that disgusting? I mean, he’s an unpleasant man to begin with, but… The arranged marriage thing pushes it too far for me. 

**Chris: ** I’ve never liked my supposed future husband either. He’s more like my father than I ever could be. In all honesty, I think my father likes him better. To him, I’m probably little more than a disappointment. 

**Callisto: ** I’m sure that’s not true… 

**Chris: ** Think about it. He’s all physically powerful, controlling an Empire with raw force of will. Everyone knows and fears him, and there isn’t a person alive who would dare to cross him. In comparison, I’m basically a helpless baby. I’m not capable of any of that. 

**Callisto: ** Maybe his taste is just garbage then. I mean, do you really want to be like somebody that disgusting?

**Chris: ** I don’t, but… I don’t know. Maybe some recognition every once in a while would make me feel a bit better about this whole situation. 

**Callisto: ** I understand that… Ugh. I still want to put a dagger to his throat. 

**Chris: ** I would like you to do that too. Maybe he’d finally understand that being terrible to everybody isn’t a suitable way to run a country… 

**Callisto: ** You know what? You need to meet my father after this school year is over. 

**Chris: ** Huh?

**Callisto: ** He can be your secondary father figure. He’s always been great to me, and I bet that he would really like you too. He hates the emperor just as much as the rest of us common people, so he would probably love to hear that you don’t like him either. 

**Chris: ** You know what… That sounds nice. I don’t mean to step into your family dynamic, but--

**Callisto: ** You aren’t stepping into anything. I’m inviting you. 

**Chris: ** Thanks, Callisto. 

**Callisto: ** No problem… Now, let’s go do something fun. I want to wipe that smile right off your face. 

**Chris: ** That sounds lovely… Thank you so much. 

**Callisto: ** Just doing what any friend would! 

**~ Chris and Callisto have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: These two are a lot more similar than I expected damn
> 
> B: Next support is the last one until after time skip yall
> 
> -Digital


	47. 47. Chris x Tuncay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/20/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Emin, aren't you a good little axe? You're such a good baby... Didn't you do a great job in today's battle? 

**Chris: ** Um... Tuncay?

**Tuncay: ** Oh, you've got a little patch of blood on you... 

**Chris: ** Tuncay! Do you hear me?

**Tuncay: ** Ack-! Chess! What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?

**Chris: ** Um... Just a few seconds. What are you up to?

**Tuncay: ** Just taking care of Emin... They got a little banged up in the last battle.

**Chris: ** You really do love that axe, huh?

**Tuncay: ** Of course I do! Emin was the first weapon I ever got to make all on my own. Granted, Ebevybir and Ebeviki helped out by giving me some advice too, but...

**Chris: ** Ebevybir and Ebeviki?

**Tuncay: ** Ah, that's what I call my parents. Cultural differences and all.

**Chris: ** I see... Regardless, Emin sure is made beautifully. For someone so young, you really are talented on the matter.

**Tuncay: ** Thanks, Chess. I appreciate the compliment.

**Chris: ** It's just the truth. You really are good at what you do.

**Tuncay: ** I've got a lot of weapons on my to-do list, but maybe I could make you something one day.

**Chris: ** Are you sure you want to do that? I'm really not good with using physical weapons.

**Tuncay: ** Positive. 

**Chris: ** Tuncay, you really don't need to do this...

**Tuncay: ** I want to. I'll get back to you when I think I'm ready to start.

**Chris: ** Well... If you insist.

**Tuncay: ** I should go and wash off Emin. Until next time.

**Chris: ** Goddess above, Tuncay is too nice for their own good... How did I get so lucky with my eagles?

**~ Chris and Tuncay have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Hey, Chess. Can I see you for a second?

**Chris: ** Sure, I guess… What do you need?

**Tuncay: ** I’m trying to figure out what weapon to make you, and I need to study you first. 

**Chris: ** What? You’re really intent on doing that still?

**Tuncay: ** I told you that I was going to, and I’m not one to break my promises. 

**Chris: ** You really don’t need to do this. 

**Tuncay: ** I’m doing this because I want to. Now, can I see your arm?

**Chris: ** Sure… 

**Tuncay: ** You were right when you said that you weren’t good with physical weapons… I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone with such little muscle. 

**Chris: ** I’m not good with fighting if it doesn’t involve magic. I’ve always had a weak constitution, so I draw my strength from magic. Heaven knows that I can barely lift most weapons if they’re too heavy, and fighting them drains my energy too much to be practical. 

**Tuncay: ** Larger weapons weigh you down? Hm… Axes are out of the question then, not that I was planning on going with that anyways… Swords are the balance in between lances and axes for weight and size, but they can get heavy easily, and lances are probably too bulky for someone so small… 

**Chris: ** Tuncay? Are you okay? You’re mumbling pretty quietly there… 

**Tuncay: ** A dagger! Perfect!

**Chris: ** A dagger?

**Tuncay: ** Your fighting style is based around speed and accuracy, so the best options would probably be a bow or dagger, but… I think a dagger might be better given how tiny you are. 

**Chris: ** You don’t need to make me a weapon, Tuncay. 

**Tuncay: ** I told you that I want to do this. I’m going to make you a dagger and give it to you as a graduation gift. I’ll find a way to have it done by the time the year ends, Chess. 

**Chris: ** I suppose that I can’t stop you if you’re really so determined, but… Don’t feel pressured, alright?

**Tuncay: ** I won’t. Don’t worry about me. I’m going to get started. Thanks for the help, Chess!

**Chris: ** I wonder what has them so determined to do this for me… 

**~ Chris and Tuncay have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This is low key based off an rp
> 
> B: I've been so excited for this support you have no idea it might be the A support I'm most excited about
> 
> -Digital


	48. 48. Chris x Aquillus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Aquillus: ** Hey, Chris. 

**Chris: ** Oh, um… Hello, Aquillus. 

**Aquillus: ** How are you doing?

**Chris: ** Nothing much… I guess I’ve been existing. That’s something, right?

**Aquillus: ** I have to say… You truly do surprise me. 

**Chris: ** Huh?

**Aquillus: ** You’re so quiet and introverted, but you’re still a good leader. You still bring people together. 

**Chris: ** I suppose I do… 

**Aquillus: ** Look at the Black Eagles. They all follow you without issue. 

**Chris: ** I don’t know if that’s entirely due to my leadership… I’m not really good at talking to people. It makes me nervous. 

**Aquillus: ** I don’t think that’s the primary concern here though. You’ve kept us all together so far. 

**Chris: ** But--

**Aquillus: ** Remember when we all first met? None of us wanted to talk to each other. We were all too different and didn’t know how to mesh as a group. 

**Chris: ** I remember… I was worried I was doing something wrong. 

**Aquillus: ** I would say it’s the exact opposite. We all have a common goal, sure, but we can deal with solving it alone. And yet, we’re still together. 

**Chris: ** Do you really think that’s because of me?

**Aquillus: ** You downplay your achievements a lot more than you should. Let yourself enjoy your accomplishments every once in a while.

**Chris: ** I’ll try, I guess… 

**Aquillus: ** That’s a start. If you want to talk about it further, my door is open. After all, we have to stick together. That’s the way of the Black Eagles, eh?

**Chris: ** I suppose so… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep time for me I'm going to bed
> 
> -Digital


	49. 50. Chris x Aestlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/9/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Aestlyn: ** Hey, Chris. Are you okay?

**Chris: ** Why wouldn’t I be?

**Aestlyn: ** Well… I saw you during our lecture this past week, and you seemed somewhat distracted when the matter of Crests came up. 

**Chris: ** Oh… That. It’s not a big deal. Don’t worry about it. 

**Aestlyn: ** Do you dislike them or something?

**Chris: ** ...Okay. You caught me. Please, don’t make this into a big deal. I don’t want anybody judging me over this. 

**Aestlyn: ** I wouldn’t dream of it. There’s no reason to spread the word when it’s nobody’s business but your own, right?

**Chris: ** I’m glad that we’ve got a common thought process on the matter… 

**Aestlyn: ** If you don’t mind my asking, why do you hate them so much?

**Chris: ** It’s… I don’t like how they turn some people into trophies while ignoring others. 

**Aestlyn: ** It promotes some people while ignoring other people. Some are deemed better simply because of the bloodline they come from. 

**Chris: ** Exactly! If somebody is going to rise to power, they should do it of their own free will. People with Crests are given a free pass to trample over the people in their way, and it shouldn’t be like that.

**Aestlyn: ** Everyone should be held accountable for their actions, and if people improve, it should be because of their actions and not their blood. 

**Chris: ** I’m glad you agree. 

**Aestlyn: ** How could I not? 

**Chris: ** I thought I would be the only one to think this… 

**Aestlyn: ** You never could be… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supports time now that Alitia two is up 
> 
> -Digital


	50. 51. Chris x Illona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded 9/2/2019. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded 9/18/2019. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Chris: **Illona. Can we talk?

**Illona: **Chris-! What are you doing here?

**Chris: **I go to school here, Illona... I have a question for you though.

**Illona: **Um... Okay...

**Chris: **I want to know why you like the Crests so much.

**Illona: **Where did this come from?

**Chris: **I guess I've always wondered... I can't stand the Crests, but you embrace them with open arms. Why is that?

**Illona: **I... Um...

**Chris: **I've never been able to see the positives in such a system, so I figured I'd get your thoughts on the matter. Would you be willing to tell me?

**Illona: **I really don't think that's such a good idea...

**Chris: **Why not? Is there something you can't be saying?

**Illona: **You could put it that way... 

**Chris: **I can keep a secret if that's what you need me to do. I won't tell anyone.

**Illona: **I-I'm really sorry... I just can't...

**Chris: **Illona... Are you crying?

**Illona: **N-No! You're crying!

**Chris: **Come here... You're alright...

**Illona: **I-I really can't talk about it... I'm sorry...

**Chris: **You don't need to apologize... I'll stay here as long as you need me to.

**Illona: **Thank you...

**Chris: **You can tell me if you want, but if not... I won't push you to. I shouldn't have asked to begin with. This is my bad. I'm sorry.

**Illona: **Y-You don't need to apologize! I... I need to get over it...

**Chris: **I'm sure you're justified in feeling the way you do... Even if you don't want to talk about it, you can always come to me if you want to be with someone, alright?

**Illona: **Alright...

**Chris: **And... If you're ever ready to talk about it, I hope you'll decide to open up to me.

**Illona: **Thank you for this...

**Chris: **It's no issue... Take as long as you need...

**~ Chris and Illona have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Illona: **Um… Chris?

**Chris: **Illona? Do you need something?

**Illona: **I think I’m ready to talk about why I started crying last time we spoke…

**Chris: **Are you sure? I really don’t want to see you upset like that again…

**Illona: **I think it’s time for me to finally tell someone about this since I’ve kept so quiet about it up to this point. Nobody else knows the truth.

**Chris: **And… You think I’m a good person to tell?

**Illona: **I-I could tell you were being sincere when you said I could come to you, and… I’m ready now.

**Chris: **Then… By all means, go on.

**Illona: **I wasn’t born with a Crest. My parents and I were born in Adrestia, where we lived away from most others… They were con artists.

**Chris: **C-Con artists?

**Illona: **Yeah. When the town we were living in fell apart, we moved to Faerghus, which is where my parents decided to build up our noble house.

**Chris: **I knew your family was leading a relatively new house, but… This is beyond what I could have imagined.

**Illona: **To make sure our claims of nobility were accepted, my uncle came to me. He said that there was a way to give someone a Crest who wasn’t born with it. Through a surgery, I could have a Crest, and since Crests are vital to being part of a noble house… I accepted. It was the only way our family would be brought into the noble class.

**Chris: **I… I don’t know what to say…

**Illona: **The surgery was painful, and… I-I don’t think I want to talk about it, but… When I came out, I had a Crest. My parents could officially declare we were nobles since we had a Crest in the immediate line. 

**Chris: **That… That explains everything. You like the Crests because they changed your life for the better, but… Illona, that’s awful. You shouldn’t have had to go through something like that for the sake of your family, and your uncle was awful for pushing such an agenda.

**Illona: **He did us all a real favor. I’m thankful to him for letting our family move up the ranks so quickly because of my Crest.

**Chris: **How can you still defend him after that? He performed experiments on you! You were a test subject of human experimentation! 

**Illona: **He was right in thinking it was the only way we would be let into the higher class… I know he had a good reason for it. Without his actions, my family would still be struggling.

**Chris: **But it’s so obvious you’re not okay! I asked you about the Crests, and you broke down! That’s horrible! 

**Illona: **The subject of Crests has come up before, but… Nobody ever directly asked me my opinion with such sincerity before. I guess it just made it all come rushing back.

**Chris: **What’s your uncle’s name? I have half a mind to track him down now and give him a piece of my mind!

**Illona: **You can’t! He cares about us! Why do you think he would do such a thing to begin with?

**Chris: **He hurt you! I can’t just forgive that, no matter what you say!

**Illona: **Chris, it’s fine… I feel much better that I told you, but you can’t say a word to anyone, okay?

**Chris: **I won’t. It’s not my secret to keep. But… Please, if you ever want to talk, I beg of you, come to me. I don’t want you to suffer in silence. If I’m the first person you ever told, you’ve been carrying this baggage around for a long time.

**Illona: **It’s nothing I’m not used to… But if I need it, you’ll be the first one I come to. I-I should go and see the professor now. I heard I was needed for something.

**Chris: **Alright… I’ll see you later, Illona.

**Illona: **Goodbye.

**Chris: **The poor girl… I can’t believe she’s gone through so much, but she doesn’t tell anyone about it… I feel awful for her… 

**~ Chris and Illona have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This support is actually very important you just don't know why yet
> 
> B: Haha now you know why akjdflkasufalwjeflkjfiohiadwfdfios
> 
> -Digital


	51. 52. Chris x Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Kyle: ** Well… Aren’t you looking stunning today?

**Chris: ** … 

**Kyle: ** You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a person look as beautiful as you. It’s as if the goddess herself came down from the heavens to grace me with her beautiful presence… I am impressed that such a being truly exists.

**Chris: ** … 

**Kyle: ** Perhaps one day the goddess would grace a mere mortal with her presence… Tell me, would you be alright for going out on a date with me, princess?

**Chris: ** …Whatever will make you happy.

**Kyle: ** …Not quite the answer I was looking for, but I’m going to take it as a victory!

~~~~~

**Kyle: ** Hey! Chris! 

**Chris: ** What?

**Kyle: ** Why didn’t you tell me before that you’re only interested in women?

**Chris: ** Why put up boundaries if people walk through them without caring?

**Kyle: ** I wouldn’t have said all that if I knew you weren’t interested.

**Chris: ** Kyle, I… You’ll have to forgive me if I come off as rude here, but… Why do you flirt with people so much?

**Kyle: ** I want to do my best to make them happy.

**Chris: ** If you want to make people happy, then why not just compliment them without the flirting? 

**Kyle: ** I suppose that could work… 

**Chris: ** You made me really uncomfortable earlier by hitting on me. I think you shouldn’t risk passing through someone’s boundaries like that. A friendly compliment will get the message across just fine.

**Kyle: ** I see… I’ll try to keep that in mind… 

**Chris: ** That’s all that I ask.

**Kyle: ** …I sure did mess that one up… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love support spams
> 
> -Digital


	52. 53. Chris x Falon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: ** Hey there, Chris. You said you wanted to talk to me?

**Chris: ** I guess you could say that… I had a few questions for you, if that’s alright. 

**Falon: ** Of course. What’s on your mind, if it’s okay that I ask?

**Chris: ** I… I want to know how you can be so confident with yourself. It’s absolutely amazing to see. I wish I could be like you. 

**Falon: ** My tip is just to be yourself even if the world says not to. You know yourself really well, so you should be true to your own image of yourself. 

**Chris: ** I guess that’s a good point… But how can that even be done? I just don’t get it. 

**Falon: ** It just takes a bit of confidence to get you started. Once you start down the right path, everything will get better. 

**Chris: ** I see… You’re so amazing to see due to how powerful you are. I mean, you’re as physically powerful as it gets, and you’re a great person on top of that. 

**Falon: ** You idolize me then? That’s awfully sweet… I think you’re pretty cool too! 

**Chris: ** I… Um… Thank you. 

**Falon: ** If you need a confidence booster, I’d be happy to provide it for you. I’m great at encouraging others. 

**Chris: ** If it wouldn’t be a burden, I would love your encouragement. 

**Falon: ** It shall be done then! I’m happy to help out a friend. 

**Chris: ** Friend… 

**Falon: ** What was that?

**Chris: ** Nothing. Thank you again, Falon. 

**Falon: ** It’s my pleasure.

**~ Chris and Falon have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Falon: ** Okay. Let’s start you off on the quest to confidence! I’m sure that you’re going to enjoy this. Once you start to believe in yourself, it all becomes easier. 

**Chris: ** Alright… In that case, where should the first step be taken?

**Falon: ** Self-talk is the best place to start in my opinion. 

**Chris: ** Self-talk? 

**Falon: ** We all think things on a daily basis. That’s part of being human. However, our internal monologue can have a greater impact on our thoughts of ourselves than we realize, and it can hurt us in the long run. 

**Chris: ** So… If we tell ourselves negative things all the time, then we start to believe them. 

**Falon: ** Exactly. If you start off by treating yourself well, then it will become much easier to believe that you’re worthy of love. 

**Chris: ** I think I understand… 

**Falon: ** We spend the most time with ourselves, and it’s vital that we treat ourselves well because of that. Think about it this way: if you wouldn’t say something you’re thinking about yourself to a good friend, then it isn’t something you should be telling yourself. 

**Chris: ** Alright… In that case, I’m going to have to go through a lot to change this… 

**Falon: ** You can do it though! Say that!

**Chris: ** I can do it… 

**Falon: ** Louder! More energy!

**Chris: ** I can do it. 

**Falon: ** Shout it from the rooftops!

**Chris: ** I-I can do it!

**Falon: ** That’s what I’m talking about! 

**Chris: ** I… I feel oddly powerful after saying that out loud… Who would have guessed that just four words would have such an impact?

**Falon: ** That’s the power of talking to yourself in a positive way! Now, think about some things that you’re good at. 

**Chris: ** Okay… Done. 

**Falon: ** Remember that you’re good at those things and happy with them when you’re feeling less than happy. 

**Chris: ** I’ll keep that in mind… 

**Falon: ** Also, be sure to forgive yourself when you make mistakes. No human is perfect, and understanding that is an important part of realizing the power of loving yourself. 

**Chris: ** You sure do have a lot of tips for this stuff… 

**Falon: ** My father taught me a lot about caring for myself, and I’m happy to pass that knowledge onto the next insecure soul who needs to hear it. 

**Chris: ** I’m glad that you’re willing to share it with me… I hope that this helps as much as you seem to think it will. 

**Falon: ** Trust me, confidence is amazing! You’ll get there soon enough. Now, let’s go back and think about this stuff again. Repetition is the way to learn!

**Chris: ** Okay! 

**~ Chris and Falon have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Falon's last support is here hell yeah. Ironic how it's the first one in the list for her though oop
> 
> B: Last support conversation update until time skip comes! Hell yeah babes!
> 
> -Digital


	53. 55. Chris x Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded 9/3/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Well, then.. It appears I've been graced with the presence of a true beauty!

**Chris: ** H-Hello, Sofia... Do you need something?

**Sofia: ** Need something? I suppose I need you to know how attractive you are tonight. Really. Your eyes are shining as bright as stars...

**Chris: ** I... Really?

**Sofia: ** Of course! I would never lie to a beautiful flower such as yourself. In fact, I think it would be great if we went out to tea sometime. You and me... To be perfectly honest, we could be great together.

**Chris: ** I... G-Gods, Sofia... Are you hitting on me?

**Sofia: ** Perhaps I am. If you want me to be, that is... 

**Chris: ** K-Keep talking...

**Sofia: ** I'd be delighted to! I truly would love to take you out on a date sometime... We don't even have to do tea. We could go to the market, spend time at the greenhouse, or just hang out together in my room... It would be my treat.

**Chris: ** I... I-I...

**Sofia: ** You're so radiant, my lady. You shine brighter than all the stars in the sky combined. Your grace is outmatched by none. It would be my honor to court you one day... Would that fit within your agenda, oh, fine one?

**Chris: ** S-Sofia...

**Sofia: ** Aw, look at your little cheeks! So adorably rosy and pink! I'd do anything to kiss those cute little lips in between them too... With your permission, of course...

**Chris: ** I-I... I'll clear my calendar for when you're next available.

**Sofia: ** Perfect! Then it's a date! I'll see you then, cutie!

**Chris: ** Does she... Does she really like me...? N-No way... No girl would ever... Oh, gods...

**~ Chris and Sofia have attained Support Rank C ~**

**~ B Support ~**

**Chris: ** You know… This is really nice. 

**Sofia: ** I’m glad that you like it! I made sure to get a sweet tea for you since I know you love that stuff. 

**Chris: ** You know me so well… I don’t think I could ever tell you how much I love this. 

**Sofia: ** You don’t need to. I think I get it already. 

**Chris: ** I… I’m not used to being treated like this. I mean, people have hit on me before, but… I would say that you’re much more charming. You’re better at it too. 

**Sofia: ** You truly flatter me… 

**Chris: ** You flattered me first. I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t know that you cared. I don’t want to be pulled in by empty words, after all. 

**Sofia: ** My flirtatious words are never empty or false. I am nothing but genuine when it comes to finding true love. 

**Chris: ** I wish everyone else was like you, Sofia. 

**Sofia: ** What makes you say that?

**Chris: ** Well… The main other person who has hit on me in the past was nothing but terrible. 

**Sofia: ** Who was it? I’ll have to beat them to a bloody pulp!

**Chris: ** Ah… That would be my future husband… Arthur. He’s just a headache, and he can’t seem to understand that I don’t like him. 

**Sofia: ** Future husband?

**Chris: ** Yeah… My father put me into an arranged marriage when I was named heir twelve years ago, but Arthur is not the person I want to spend my life with. In case you hadn’t already noticed, I prefer women, and he is far from being a strong, positive, caring woman. 

**Sofia: ** Ugh… Arranged marriages are ridiculous… 

**Chris: ** Arthur is entitled, snobby, and doesn’t know how to take no for an answer. He throws tantrums like a toddler when he doesn’t get his way. 

**Sofia: ** I hope you’re able to get away from him one of these days. 

**Chris: ** I would much rather spend the rest of my life with you. I haven’t known you as long as I’ve known him, but I can already tell that you’re far nicer to me than he could ever be. 

**Sofia: ** I’m glad to hear that you like me better than him. He sounds like a real pile of crap. 

**Chris: ** You have no idea… I was a bit nervous when you first started flirting with me. I guess I was scared that you would wind up like him too, but… You’re a lot better. It’s lovely to be able to have a genuine conversation with someone like this, you know?

**Sofia: ** Of course. I would never sink so low as to behave like that degenerate. 

**Chris: ** And I’m happy with that… Thank you again for inviting me to tea, Sofia. 

**Sofia: ** You’re welcome… You know, just because the tea is finished… It doesn’t mean you need to leave. 

**Chris: ** ...I think I will stay a while longer, as a matter of fact… I don’t want this moment to end. 

**Sofia: ** Yeah… I don’t either. 

**~ Chris and Sofia have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Look at these gay disasters I'm
> 
> B: This B support melted my heart
> 
> -Digital


	54. 56. Chris x Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Wolfgang: **Um... Chris? Are you okay? You don't look so good.

**Chris: **I'm fine... Just got back from an intense round of training. That's all.

**Wolfgang: **If you insist... You look like you're about to keel over though. Do you need some help?

**Chris: **I... It's nothing. Don't worry about it.

**Wolfgang: **You don't need to hide anything from me, you know.

**Chris: **I'm not hiding anything... Ow-!

**Wolfgang: **Woah! That's not exactly fine in my eyes!

**Chris: **I-I just tripped... 

**Wolfgang: **You don't hit the ground that hard if you trip. Besides, there wasn't even anything there. 

**Chris: **Ugh... 

**Wolfgang: **What have you been doing all day?

**Chris: **Training, checking up on people, training some more... I felt like I had been slacking as of late. I can't have that.

**Wolfgang: **Training does not mean tire yourself out.

**Chris: **It's just... Everybody here seems so much more apt when it comes to fighting. I don't want to fall behind and become a burden or anything.

**Wolfgang: **Burden? You? No way. I don't think that's possible. 

**Chris: **If you insist... 

**Wolfgang: **You really don't need to compare yourself to everyone else here. We're all at different stages, and that's fine. We don't need to be better or worse than any of our classmates. 

**Chris: **I guess that's true, but...

**Wolfgang: **No buts! You're going to go back to your room and rest. No more pushing yourself too hard, and no more comparison. You got that?

**Chris: **Fine. 

**Wolfgang: **There we go... Now, let's get you back to your room.

**Chris: **Wolfgang, you really don't need to carry me there. I can walk.

**Wolfgang: **Can you? 

**Chris: **Ugh... I hate it when you're right... 

**Wolfgang: **I know. Now, time to tuck you in...

**Chris: **This is humiliating. 

**Wolfgang: **But also necessary. Sleep tight, my little princess! 

**Chris: **If you insist... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is C support number 200 hell yeah
> 
> -Digital


	55. 57. Chris x Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Chris: ** Another letter… Ugh, how many times does he have to do this…?

**Adeline: ** That’s… That’s a lot of papers. 

**Chris: ** Oh, hey, Adeline… I’ve just been getting stuff from back home… The man who I’m supposed to be marrying after this year has been flattering me a bit too much by sending love letters… Declarations of affection my foot. 

**Adeline: ** Just reading this gives me a headache… He sounds like a pretentious piece of work. 

**Chris: ** He is. That’s putting it lightly though. 

**Adeline: ** That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest… 

**Chris: ** I’ve heard a bit about your house… Your parents are rather intense as well, aren’t they?

**Adeline: ** If I had a piece of gold for every time they tried to marry me off to someone from either Leicester or Almyra, I would be able to buy out their estate immediately. 

**Chris: ** I’m sorry about that… 

**Adeline: ** I’ll just have to find a way to get away from them. At this point, it’s the only option I see. 

**Chris: ** I hope it gets better for you soon. 

**Adeline: ** As to you… Why does having a Crest do this to people…?

**Chris: ** It truly is a twisted society we live in… 

**Adeline: ** If I didn’t have a Crest… My entire life would be different. 

**Chris: ** Yeah… Something so seemingly minor can have a great impact on who we will become as a person. 

**Adeline: ** I’ll leave you to deal with your letters though… Have a nice day. 

**Chris: ** Farewell… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If AO3 could keep from acting up that would be great
> 
> -Digital


	56. 59. Chris x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Chris: ** William, I heard that you grew up as a commoner before finding out you were a noble… Is this true?

**William: ** It is. I suppose rumors spread to Adrestia quickly. 

**Chris: ** I have to wonder… What made you want to become a noble? 

**William: ** I wanted to help people. There were people who needed the assistance of my family, and I was happy to step up and aid them. 

**Chris: ** I see… 

**William: ** Why do you ask?

**Chris: ** I… I don’t know why anyone would want to join noble society willingly. It’s not exactly a nice place to be. 

**William: ** I would have been dragged into it no matter what I wanted, so I decided to enter it on my own terms. 

**Chris: ** Hm… Understandable… 

**William: ** You’re making it sound like being a noble is hell on Earth. Is it really that bad?

**Chris: ** Everyone’s experience is different. I suppose I’m reflecting what I went through onto you, which I really shouldn’t be doing… Ignore my rambles. Keep on as you were.

**William: ** I’ll try to, I suppose… 

**Chris: ** But… If you need help dealing with being a noble and all of the drama that comes with it, I’m here to listen, alright? 

**William: ** I’ll be sure to keep that in mind if the pressure ever gets to me. 

**Chris: ** Thank you. I’ll leave you be then. Sorry for bothering you. Have a nice day, William. 

**William: ** How odd… Oh, well. I guess that’s just how she is… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C SUPPORTS COMPLETED FELLAS
> 
> -Digital


	57. 60. Chris x Herwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Chris: ** Professor? Can we… Can we talk? 

**Herwig: ** Of course. Is something bothering you? 

**Chris: ** You’re an older noble from Adrestia, so I imagine that you know quite a bit about the political scene there. 

**Herwig: ** You could say that. 

**Chris: ** Alright… Good… What do you think of my father? 

**Herwig: ** … 

**Chris: ** Be honest. I know a lot of people don’t like him, and I want unfiltered answers. 

**Herwig: ** If you really want honesty, the answer is that I don’t like him at all. In fact, not many people do. 

**Chris: ** Go on. 

**Herwig: ** He took away power from many noble houses, causing them to grow violent and angry. Civil war has nearly happened on multiple occasions. He cares little for the common people living in those areas, instead thinking only of putting people in their place to follow him. 

**Chris: ** I had a feeling you would say those sorts of things. 

**Herwig: ** Are you upset to hear it?

**Chris: ** I didn’t say that. I don’t think I could ever be mad at anyone for disliking him. I’m not terribly fond of him either. 

**Herwig: ** That begs the question… What will you do when you take over after him?

**Chris: ** Good question… Only time will tell, but… I long to surpass him. 

**Herwig: ** If you don’t make the same mistakes he did, that could very well happen. It seems likely at this point. 

**Chris: ** Thank you for talking to me, Professor Wessin. I really appreciate it. 

**Herwig: ** You’re welcome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the remaining C supports at this point are locked to time skip which means all of the chains I'll be working on for quite some time are up thank god
> 
> -Digital


	58. 61. Polly x Florence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/22/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Florence: **Hey there, Polly. What are you up to?

**Polly: **Nothing much... Just working on a letter to an old friend.

**Florence: **An old friend? Who is it?

**Polly: **Her name is Tae Bartall. She's... She's someone I met via letter, and I sent her reports every few weeks. It's nothing to be concerned about.

**Florence: **It sounds like you have some serious business to discuss... So spill!

**Polly: **Spill what? I'm afraid I don't understand.

**Florence: **What you two talk about, duh! I'm curious. I mean, if you don't want to share it, that's alright, but I think it would be cool to know what goes in that little head of yours.

**Polly: **I'm afraid this information is classified.

**Florence: **Alright... Classified as in you don't want to tell me or actually classified?

**Polly: **I actually can't tell anyone. Why are you so curious anyways?

**Florence: **I feel like we don't get to talk as much as we should. We're in the same house, but it seems like we barely get the chance to tell each other about what's going on in our lives, you know?

**Polly: **I suppose you have a point there... This is one thing I just can't tell you about though. I'm sorry.

**Florence: **Dang... Maybe we could talk about something else then. Want to go spar?

**Polly: **I suppose that wouldn't hurt...

**Florence: **Maybe we could catch a bite to eat afterwards too.

**Polly: **I don't see the harm in that.

**Florence: **Wow... You're making this way too easy.

**Polly: **What?

**Florence: **Oh, nothing... Let's go!

**Polly: **Alright.

**Florence: **I'm not going to invade her privacy by looking at the letter, but... Wow, I really want to know what's inside it that could be so important...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wonder if that letter thing is going to be important
> 
> -Digital


	59. 62. Polly x Zelhira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/29/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Zelhira: ** Hello there, cutie pie... What brings a sweetie like you here? I didn't think the kitties here at the monastery were allowed in the knights' hall...

**Polly: ** Zelhira?

**Zelhira: ** P-Polly! What are you doing here?

**Polly: ** I left my bow in here on accident... You seem to be having a lovely time with that kitten.

**Zelhira: ** Please don't hold this over my head.

**Polly: ** I would never. I think the cats here at the monastery are absolutely precious, and if anyone uses them as blackmail material... Let's just say my bow is going to be pointed at them next.

**Zelhira: ** That's a relief... Somehow, I get the feeling at least one person here would want to use this as a way to blackmail me. It's not as if I act this way normally... I'm far from being the most vocal with my affection.

**Polly: ** And that's perfectly fine. Nobody is going to hold it over your head.

**Zelhira: ** Thank the goddess...

**Polly: ** Look at this cutie... I'm so glad I have some extra food on me from lunch. I'm sure she'll really like it. Here you go...

**Zelhira: ** And like it she did! She ate it right up!

**Polly: ** Listen to that sweet meow... I don't understand how anyone could possibly dislike such an adorable creature.

**Zelhira: ** I think we should try to take care of her. She's clearly been roaming the monastery, so she probably doesn't have a home...

**Polly: ** Sounds perfect to me... Did you hear that, little one? We're going to watch over you from now on...

**Zelhira: ** Sweet little kitty...

**~ Polly and Zelhira have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Polly: ** I have a few scraps of meat left over from lunch today. I’m sure that the kitten will love them. 

**Zelhira: ** I’m positive she will too… She gets so enthusiastic when we come around to bring her food. 

**Polly: ** I wonder what we should call her… I’ve never been the best at coming up with names for animals, I’m afraid. Do you have any ideas?

**Zelhira: ** Not off the top of my head… I think we should wait and see if there’s anything that we can find later on that would fit her. After all, it wouldn’t do if we gave her a name now out of obligation only to realize that something else would have fit much better later on. 

**Polly: ** I agree completely. I doubt that she minds not having a name anyways. Just look at her. She seems so happy right now without one, so why should we bother her with one now?

**Zelhira: ** What a sweet girl… Come here, little one… 

**Polly: ** I don’t understand how anyone can hate animals when she makes a cute little noise like that… Meow!

**Zelhira: ** Meow! 

**Polly: ** Even if she can’t understand us, I’m sure that she understands how much we care about her. After all, we wouldn’t be feeding her if we didn’t care so much. 

**Zelhira: ** I’m positive she gets it as well. How could she not? 

**Polly: ** She’s already growing so quickly… I wonder what she’ll look like when she’s fully grown. 

**Zelhira: ** I’m positive she’ll be just as adorable then as she is now. After all, cats never lose their cuteness when they get older. If anything, they just get more precious. 

**Polly: ** We feel the same in that way then… 

**Zelhira: ** I bought her a toy from the market. I figured it would do me some good to have something to play around with when we’re with her. 

**Polly: ** I’m sure she’ll love it… Down you go, little kitty. 

**Zelhira: ** Wow… She’s so enthusiastic about it already. It seems I made the right decision when I chose to buy this for her. 

**Polly: ** What do you say to spending the afternoon playing with her?

**Zelhira: ** Sounds like a dream to me! Let’s do it!

**~ Polly and Zelhira have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This is the first part of my Secret Santa gift for one of the contributors of Alternative. Ten supports are coming your way baby
> 
> B: Digimon music is epic period
> 
> -Digital


	60. 63. Polly x Hegias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/29/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Polly: ** Alright... Now that everything is set out, all I have to do is put the ingredients in the bowl and pray everything doesn't catch on fire... 

**Hegias: ** Hey, Polly. What are you up to?

**Polly: ** Hello, Hegias. I'm trying to make some small cakes. It's been a while since I've had anything sweet, and I want to see if my baking skills are still alright.

**Hegias: ** That sounds delightful! What flavor are you going for?

**Polly: ** Chocolate... Gods above, it's heavenly.

**Hegias: ** I happen to know how to make some really good chocolate cakes... Maybe you could let me help you out on the matter.

**Polly: ** That would be a great idea. It's been a while since I've had any time in the kitchen, and I want to make sure I don't catch anything on fire.

**Hegias: ** Having an extra person there for security surely doesn't hurt then. Alright! Let's get to it!

~~~

**Polly: ** And... Done! These sure are warm... The perfect temperature, dare I say.

**Hegias: ** There's nothing to do now but try them, so chow down.

**Polly: ** Goddess above... This is incredible...!

**Hegias: ** I'm glad to hear you like it so much!

**Polly: ** Where did you find a recipe like this? It puts everything else I've ever eaten to shame...

**Hegias: ** It was a family recipe... My parents taught me when I was younger.

**Polly: ** You'll have to show me how to make it on my own sometime. I won't always have you to guide me through it.

**Hegias: ** Consider it a deal! Until then, let's enjoy the fruit of our labor.

**Polly: ** Agreed!

**~ Polly and Hegias have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Hegias: ** Alright… It’s time for me to teach you the secrets of my family’s chocolate recipe. 

**Polly: ** I’ve been waiting for this ever since you gave it to me last time… It was incredible, Hegias. I have to ask… Where did it even come from?

**Hegias: ** I… I don’t know. When I make it for others, they seem to think that it’s like nothing they’ve ever seen. They never quite understand where it could have come from since nobody has ever had anything like it before. I don’t know where it came from, but it’s a special thing that my family has had for as long as I can remember. 

**Polly: ** Are you sure that you’re alright with sharing something that important with me? If you would rather keep it to yourself, I understand. I won’t judge you for it in the slightest. 

**Hegias: ** No, I’m happy to share it. Besides… The Black Eagles have become my family, in a way. I was pretty nervous when I first came here, but I’m glad that I’ve been able to reach out and connect with you all. 

**Polly: ** I suppose that we do have a family dynamic… I never thought about it that way, but I rather enjoy it. 

**Hegias: ** The point is that I would be glad to share something like this with all of you. I’m sure that the others would like it as well, and I’m happy to do what I have to in order to make the others happy. 

**Polly: ** Maybe we could make it together for everyone else one of these days. You know… Once you’ve taught me the recipe. 

**Hegias: ** I would love that… But we do have to take things one step at a time. Let’s start off by making the chocolate for now. Are you ready for this?

**Polly: ** I was born ready. 

**Hegias: ** I have all the ingredients out. I’ve also taken the time to write down the recipe on a spare piece of paper for you to have. That will make it easier for you to come back to. 

**Polly: ** Thank you for this, Hegias. I really do appreciate it. 

**Hegias: ** It’s no problem… Now, let’s begin. 

**~ Polly and Hegias have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Woooooooo kids good
> 
> B: Nightcore still kinda slaps
> 
> -Digital


	61. 64. Polly x Callisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/11/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Polly: ** Well, aren’t those some nice dance moves?

**Callisto: ** Where did you come from? If I had known I had an audience, I would have been a bit more over the top with my actions.

**Polly: ** I just walked in. You’re not that observant when you get wrapped up in your performances, Callisto.

**Callisto: ** That’s how it’s supposed to be. I need to let myself get carried away from this place. No more monasteries or schools or fights against evil… It’s just me, the rhythm, and the dance I’ve got going on. That’s how performing is.

**Polly: ** I never said it was a bad thing. In fact, I’m impressed with how strong you are at it.

**Callisto: ** Really? I didn’t expect to hear you say that, I must say.

**Polly: ** And why not?

**Callisto: ** You’re so tense and serious all the time. I thought that you would never want to open up to anyone, and yet, here we are. You’re so nice behind that mask.

**Polly: ** I’m not a buzzkill or anything like some people would have you believe. 

**Callisto: ** I didn’t say that… 

**Polly: ** You were thinking it.

**Callisto: ** So what if I was?

**Polly: ** I don’t mind anyways. If that’s what people think of me, that’s on them. It doesn’t impact me in the slightest. They can feel how they want.

**Callisto: ** You’re so unaffected by what others think…

**Polly: ** You aren’t?

**Callisto: ** Not really… 

**Polly: ** Maybe I could help you with that then.

**Callisto: ** Please do.

**Polly: ** It’s a deal then. 

**~ Polly and Callisto have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Callisto: ** So, I gotta ask… What’s the secret to your being so relaxed?

**Polly: ** I just sort of developed it over time. I couldn’t let myself get swept up in petty emotions, so I hid them the best I could. 

**Callisto: ** There must be some sort of reason for that though… What is it?

**Polly: ** ...My brother. 

**Callisto: ** Your brother? You sure don’t mention him much. 

**Polly: ** No… I don't. He’s got a Major Crest of Cichol, and he got a big head about it from the time he was young. 

**Callisto: ** How big are we talking?

**Polly: ** His ego can’t be conquered. He thought he was better than me since I have a Crest, but it’s only a minor one. As for my sister… Her Crest didn’t manifest until much later. He thought it was fine for him to stomp all over us like we were little more than dirt beneath his feet. Our parents never stopped him, and I knew they never would, so I got used to it. He can’t bug me if I don’t care. 

**Callisto: ** That’s… I didn’t expect you to say all that. 

**Polly: ** It’s simply the truth of the matter. I don’t feel many emotions because I’ve forgotten how to. You wanted to know how to seem so uncaring? Stop feeling entirely. 

**Callisto: ** I don’t think I can… 

**Polly: ** You know what?

**Callisto: ** What?

**Polly: ** That’s a good thing. I don’t want anyone else to be shackled to their own passiveness like I am. 

**Callisto: ** … 

**Polly: ** You’re not like me, Callisto, but that isn’t a bad thing. You are your own person, and that’s good as far as I can tell. 

**Callisto: ** Yeah… 

**Polly: ** Why did you want to hide your feelings like that in the first place? 

**Callisto: ** Because… Showing my emotions has gotten me into problems in the past. 

**Polly: ** How so?

**Callisto: ** I’m a performer. I put on shows all the time… Unfortunately, the audience sometimes holds disgusting people, and… If they harass me and I get upset, it only gets worse. 

**Polly: ** I’m so sorry. 

**Callisto: ** It’s fine… I thought maybe being able to hide everything would make it better. It can’t get worse if they can’t see how much I’m hurting, right?

**Polly: ** That’s the same mentality I have… But it’s destructive. 

**Callisto: ** Yeah… You could call it that. 

**Polly: ** We should both find healthy ways to cope with this stuff. 

**Callisto: ** I guess so… But how?

**Polly: ** We’ll figure it out. Promise. 

**Callisto: ** She sure seems confident… I trust her judgement on this though. I’m sure she knows what she’s doing. 

**~ Polly and Callisto have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Wow writing is fun
> 
> B: This support is the good shit
> 
> -Digital


	62. 65. Polly x Tuncay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/29/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Polly: ** Tuncay? Might I ask you for a favor?

**Tuncay: ** What is it?

**Polly: ** You know how to use a bow, right?

**Tuncay: ** I like to think I do, yes. Why do you ask?

**Polly: ** I was wondering if you would be able to help me with my bow skills. I've been trying to get better as of late, but there aren't many people around here that are particularly strong with bows.

**Tuncay: ** I'd be happy to help you out, Pogy!

**Polly: ** Um... My name is Polly.

**Tuncay: ** That's what I said.

**Polly: ** R-Right... Anyways, where should we start?

**Tuncay: ** Hm... Have you ever used a ballista before?

**Polly: ** No, I haven't... Why do you ask?

**Tuncay: ** I think that's a great place to start if you want to get better with a bow and arrow. They aren't found on every battlefield, but if you can find an area that has one, you're sure to find some success with using it.

**Polly: ** I see... How am I supposed to get good with one if there aren't any near here though? I doubt the monastery has any for us to borrow whenever the whim takes us.

**Tuncay: ** I guess we'll just have to find one! If we can track down a ballista in an empty space, you can learn how to fire it off without any consequences...

**Polly: ** Yeah... You make a good point there. Would you be able to help me find one?

**Tuncay: ** It would be my pleasure. I'll start asking around as soon as I get the chance to.

**Polly: ** Thanks, Tuncay. I'm counting on you.

**~ Polly and Tuncay have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** I come bearing good news, Pogy!

**Polly: ** Polly. My name is still Polly. 

**Tuncay: ** Right, Pogy. 

**Polly: ** I clearly won’t be able to get you to say it right… Anyways, what is it that happened? You seem really excited. 

**Tuncay: ** We were talking last time about how to get you to learn how to fire a ballista. Well, lucky for you, I was able to find an abandoned battlefield from a long time ago that just so happens to have one. It would be the perfect place for you to practice shooting a faraway target. 

**Polly: ** Perfect. Let’s go on and get going then. 

**Tuncay: ** Alright. I’ll just go on and grab the rest of my supplies, and then we can be off!

~~~~~

**Tuncay: ** Here we are. 

**Polly: ** Sure enough, there it is… It looks even better in person. 

**Tuncay: ** It sure does… Isn’t she a beauty?

**Polly: ** Let’s go and check it out. 

**Tuncay: ** Okay. You’ll need to stand behind it like this, and then to fire… You just do this… 

**Polly: ** The process is a lot more complicated than some people make it out to be… Then again, I suppose that people who specialize solely in firing arrows would know how to do this better than most other people. 

**Tuncay: ** I’ll have you on par with them in the blink of an eye! 

**Polly: ** I’ll trust you on that… 

**Tuncay: ** Alright. Try and fire that arrow into that bush over there. 

**Polly: ** On it… Oof. 

**Tuncay: ** That didn’t exactly go well… 

**Polly: ** Not at all… 

**Tuncay: ** That’s fine. You’ll have tons of time to practice. 

**Polly: ** Are you willing to come out here with me again so that I can have more practice and instruction?

**Tuncay: ** I don’t see why I wouldn’t be up for it. Ballistas take a while to get used to, but you’ll have it down in the blink of an eye. 

**Polly: ** I’ll trust your judgement… I’ll be sure to keep practicing as much as I can. 

**Tuncay: ** I’m glad to hear it. Now, let’s try again. 

**Polly: ** On it. 

**~ Polly and Tuncay have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Wow this totally won't go wrong 
> 
> B: It's a miracle it actually didn't go too wrong
> 
> -Digital


	63. 66. Polly x Aquillus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/20/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Polly: ** Hey, Aquillus. 

**Aquillus: ** Hey. Is there something you needed from me?

**Polly: ** You’ve seemed distracted recently. What’s going on?

**Aquillus: ** I guess I’m just worried about my little brother and sister.

**Polly: ** I see… Is there a particular reason you’re concerned about them, or is just the regular brotherly love?

**Aquillus: ** Well, they had been living with me and my parents up until shortly before I came here. I picked them up and took them by my uncle’s home, and they’ve been with him ever since.

**Polly: ** And that has you worried?

**Aquillus: ** Yes… It does. I’ve been sending them letters every once in a while, and I’ve been getting answers, but… I don’t know. It’s hard to describe.

**Polly: ** I think I understand… I’m sorry you’ve been feeling this way as of late.

**Aquillus: ** It’s fine. It’s nothing anyone can change, so I’ll just have to live with it.

**Polly: ** Are you sure I can’t do anything to help it?

**Aquillus: ** Just listening is more than enough, I can assure you.

**Polly: ** If you insist… I’ll just have to keep listening from here on out.

**Aquillus: ** Only if it’s not too much of a bother…

**Polly: ** It’s not a bother at all. I like making sure my fellow classmates are okay, you know.

**Aquillus: ** Alright… Thank you for this.

**Polly: ** It’s my pleasure. If you ever need anything, feel free to come to me.

**Aquillus: ** I’ll be sure to keep that in the back of my mind for future reference.

**~ Polly and Aquillus have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Polly: ** You were awfully quiet today. Is something the matter?

**Aquillus: ** I… I suppose I’m worried again. 

**Polly: ** You’re thinking about your younger siblings again, aren’t you?

**Aquillus: ** Yes… I am. 

**Polly: ** Do you want to talk about it?

**Aquillus: ** I feel like that would help me to relieve some of this tension that has dawned on me, so… Yes. I would really appreciate that. 

**Polly: ** I’m glad to hear that you think I can help you… In that case, why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind?

**Aquillus: ** My brother and sister are still adapting to their new environment. My uncle is far better for them than my parents ever were, but… I worry that they are still struggling to move on from the way my parents treated them while they were still at home. 

**Polly: ** What treatment are you talking about?

**Aquillus: ** My parents are far from being kind people, to put it simply. They only had my siblings since they wanted another child with a Crest, and when neither one of them had one, they didn’t bother giving either one of them a second thought. I had them move in with our uncle to ensure that they didn’t suffer more under my parents. 

**Polly: ** That’s terrible… 

**Aquillus: ** They’re still rather young, but enduring something like that when still a child… It can have lasting mental effects, as much as I hate to say it. 

**Polly: ** So, even if they’re out of that environment, you think that it could still have a negative impact on them. 

**Aquillus: ** Exactly. I’m a bit concerned about it, to say the least. 

**Polly: ** I understand that fully… Are you going to check up on them after the school year ends?

**Aquillus: ** I think so… They deserve to see at least someone that they were used to before all of this. Besides, it’s been too long since I was able to see them face-to-face. 

**Polly: ** I’m glad to hear that… Maybe I could come along and meet them at one point. You sure do seem to care about them. 

**Aquillus: ** I think that would be rather nice… We’ll have to figure out a time for such to take place. 

**Polly: ** It’s a deal then. I won’t be soon forgetting this. 

**Aquillus: ** Good, because I won’t be either. 

**~ Polly and Aquillus have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Existing is fun
> 
> B: I'm posting this late but shhhh nobody needs to know
> 
> -Digital


	64. 67. Polly x Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/29/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Well, Polly... Aren't you looking stunning today?

**Polly: ** How kind of you to say... You don't look so bad yourself.

**Kyle: ** That's awfully nice of you...

**Polly: ** I know it is. What do you need?

**Kyle: ** Oh, nothing much... Well, there is one thing that I need, but I'm afraid it's too much to ask.

**Polly: ** Go on. I'll do my best to get it for you if I possibly can.

**Kyle: ** It's funny that you say that... Because you're the only one who can get this for me, if you can at all believe it.

**Polly: ** Oh? Don't hold out on me then. Out with it.

**Kyle: ** The thing I need... It's you. I need to spend time with you.

**Polly: ** ...

**Kyle: ** So? What do you say to that? Can you get it for me?

**Polly: ** Oh, I get it... He's hitting on me...

**Kyle: ** What was that?

**Polly: ** Oh... Nothing... I think I could get that thing for you... If you really, truly needed it.

**Kyle: ** I-I do...

**Polly: ** Of course. It's the least I could do for someone who's such a treat on the eyes... You look amazing today, by the way.

**Kyle: ** You... You really think so?

**Polly: ** How could I not? Look at you! If you ask me, none could ever compare...

**Kyle: ** W-Wow... You sure do know how to embarrass me...

**Polly: ** How about I embarrass you even more over a cup of tea in the dining hall?

**Kyle: ** S-Sounds good to me!

**Polly: ** I'll meet you there then... Wow. Who knew that playing around like this was so much fun? Thanks for showing me that, Kyle.

**~ Polly and Kyle have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kyle: ** I’m glad that you enjoyed yourself enough last time to want to come back for a second round of tea, Polly. I certainly didn’t anticipate that. 

**Polly: ** I was given the chance to embarrass you again, so how could I refuse?

**Kyle: ** You really do seem to like flustering me… 

**Polly: ** It’s an odd paradox, I suppose. You flirt with everyone and openly embarrass them since it’s in your nature, but you respond with pink cheeks and embarrassment when the same happens to you. 

**Kyle: ** People can have multiple sides… Maybe I’m just not the best at being complimented. 

**Polly: ** Oh, I guessed as much… 

**Kyle: ** Why do you love embarrassing me as much as you do? Is there a specific reason?

**Polly: ** Well… Perhaps there is, but that’s my little secret. A girl needs to have an air of mystery, doesn’t she?

**Kyle: ** Perhaps, if that’s what you want… But I would appreciate it if you told me what was going on. 

**Polly: ** I’ll tell you later. For now, let’s just enjoy ourselves. How does that sound?

**Kyle: ** Alright, alright… Do you want some more tea?

**Polly: ** That would be lovely. 

**Kyle: ** Here you are then. 

**Polly: ** ...I must say, this is a lot of fun. I don’t get the chance to kick back like this often, so I really do have to enjoy it when I do have the opportunity. 

**Kyle: ** I suppose being the aid to the future emperor means that you aren’t left with much free time… But I’m happy that you’re able to enjoy yourself with me. 

**Polly: ** It’s refreshing to be able to talk to somebody as just myself, no strings attached. Conversation is important, and I believe this to be the best type of all. 

**Kyle: ** I’m glad that you agree… Even if I do wind up red in the face when we talk, I have a fun time as well, and I think that’s what matters most at the end of the day. 

**Polly: ** Exactly… With that said, what do you want to talk about? I’d be happy to let this go on for another few hours. 

**Kyle: ** Really? I… That sounds amazing. 

**Polly: ** I’m glad you agree. 

**~ Polly and Kyle have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Wooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> B: This one is kind of late since I had to write an essay but shhh
> 
> -Digital


	65. 68. Polly x Cassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/17/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/7/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cassia: ** Hey, Polly? Can I ask you something?

**Polly: ** Sure... What is it?

**Cassia: ** I didn't think about it much before, but... Before coming here to the monastery, my family and I met with another noble house. It was the Riverbane family, if I recall correctly. That happens to be your surname.

**Polly: ** Yeah... You probably met with my parents, brother, and sister. Why do you bring this up? I do hope they didn't give you too much trouble. 

**Cassia: ** Your brother was... An interesting young man, to say the least.

**Polly: ** Great. That means he did something horrible. If you hate him, I don't blame you.

**Cassia: ** That's actually not why I approached you. You see, I met with the rest of the people in your family, but I didn't ever see you there at that meeting.

**Polly: ** That's probably because I was never invited in the first place.

**Cassia: ** What? Truly? Why weren't you invited to go with them?

**Polly: ** It's a long story... The Adrestian Empire has a lot of skeletons in the closet where the nobles are concerned, to say the least.

**Cassia: ** That doesn't surprise me... Faerghus is the same way. Still, I must admit that this worries me... Did they intentionally leave you behind, or were you just forgotten?

**Polly: ** Believe me, it was very much intentional... But that's enough about my family. Did you need anything else?

**Cassia: ** N-No... That was all.

**Polly: ** Awesome. In that case, I'll see you later. Have a nice day, Cassia.

**Cassia: ** Bye... She has to be hiding something... But what could it be?

**~ Polly and Cassia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Polly: ** Hey, Cassia. Is something on your mind? You seem rather distant. 

**Cassia: ** I guess you could say that I’m thinking about something. 

**Polly: ** It wouldn’t happen to do with my brother, would it?

**Cassia: ** As a matter of fact, it does… I don’t understand how he turned out to be so sour while you’re as nice as you are. You were raised under the same roof, so it’s odd that your brother is so cruel. 

**Polly: ** We actually weren’t raised under the same roof. 

**Cassia: ** Truly? 

**Polly: ** As soon as I was able to be of use, I was sent to the Adrestian palace to serve the future emperor. I grew up there while my brother was prepared by our parents to be the heir of the house. 

**Cassia: ** He seemed to have never been told the word ‘no’ in his life. 

**Polly: ** That’s actually pretty close to the truth. Morgana, my sister, got the scraps despite being the heir to the house. After all, the future husband of the emperor was valued more. She’s only humble because Arthur treated her like trash… If my parents thought she would be as useful as him, she probably wouldn’t have turned out like that too. 

**Cassia: ** It seems that some nobles really will do anything to raise themselves in the standings of noble society… Even if it means grooming their children into monsters. 

**Polly: ** Arthur has never been taught anything related to denial. People bow to his every whim, and… It changed him. The way we are raised can have an incredible impact on who we become as people. I’m glad I wasn’t around in my home for most of my life. I hate dealing with him more than I have to. 

**Cassia: ** I must admit… I was scared to approach you at first when I heard you were related to him, but… I understand your connection to him as well as your family’s dynamic much better now. 

**Polly: ** I’m glad that we’ve come to an understanding. 

**Cassia: ** Yeah… I am as well. 

**Polly: ** With that, I’ll leave you to the rest of your day. Enjoy yourself, Cassia. 

**Cassia: ** Those two really are so different… 

**~ Polly and Cassia have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: These supports are coming up much later than I would like
> 
> B: It's taking me a while to type this oops
> 
> -Digital


	66. 71. Polly x Herwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/29/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Polly: ** Professor Wessin?

**Herwig: ** What is it?

**Polly: ** I saw you in the library the other day reading, and I want to ask you if I saw you reading what I thought I did.

**Herwig: ** I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.

**Polly: ** I saw the title of the book you were reading... 'Visions of the Soul'.

**Herwig: ** What about it? People read books.

**Polly: ** That's a romance book.

**Herwig: ** ...

**Polly: ** Don't get me wrong here. I'm not trying to judge you or anything. Consider this a question based on harmless curiosity about if you, the stern professor I've come to know over countless months, were actually reading a romance novel.

**Herwig: ** ...And if I was?

**Polly: ** No judgement from me. Everybody has a right to enjoy what they want, and I'm not going to stop you.

**Herwig: ** Well... It seems you've caught me in my natural habitat.

**Polly: ** I knew it!

**Herwig: ** However, I must ask that you do your best to keep this secret from here on out... It's information I would prefer kept secret. I'm sure you understand. Everyone has guilty pleasures, and in my case, it's something that could get me ruthlessly teased by some uncultured people. I'd prefer to avoid that.

**Polly: ** And I understand that sentiment fully. I'm not going to tell anybody about it... I hope you have a nice time reading your book, Professor Wessin. Until we meet again.

**Herwig: ** ...I can't believe she was so calm about that... I guess I'm glad it was her that found out as opposed to some other people her age...

**~ Polly and Herwig have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Polly: ** So, how are you liking that romance book?

**Herwig: ** Not so loud, Polly! Somebody might overhear you! 

**Polly: ** You’re the loud one here. I don’t think I was being particularly noisy before. 

**Herwig: ** My apologies… I suppose I’m a bit tense at the idea that somebody else would find out. 

**Polly: ** I guess I understand that one. I would be tense too if I were in your shoes. 

**Herwig: ** Yeah… Anyways, what brings you here? 

**Polly: ** I was wondering where you had gone off to since I hadn’t seen you for most of the day… I see now why you were trying to hide away from the rest of the monastery. After all, you’re pretty insistent that nobody find out about this hobby of yours. 

**Herwig: ** I am. I don’t even want to imagine how much people would tease me if they found out about it. 

**Polly: ** It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know. After all, everyone has their own little guilty pleasures. 

**Herwig: ** Do you have some of your own?

**Polly: ** I think romance novels are rather interesting myself. In fact, I sometimes find them to be better than other types of stories. 

**Herwig: ** You do? What makes you say that?

**Polly: ** Sometimes, that’s just what you need. Heartwarming romance is just what you need after a long day of training or fighting. 

**Herwig: ** I suppose that’s why I turned to it in the first place… After all, it calmed me down when I was first starting to get into battle as a student here at the Officers Academy. 

**Polly: ** If it’s the way that you cope with violence, then you don’t need to be ashamed of it. In fact, I think you should be open about it. Why not tell the world?

**Herwig: ** I don’t think I will, but thank you for the advice. 

**Polly: ** Just consider it. Maybe you’ll find value in my suggestion later on. 

**Herwig: ** Goodbye, Polly… Perhaps she does have a point in saying all of that… It’s something I’ll need to think about. 

**~ Polly and Herwig have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: F for Herwig
> 
> B: I love talking about Fire Emblem memes
> 
> -Digital


	67. 73. Polly x Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/14/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/6/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Piers: ** Polly, what brings you here?

**Polly: ** Training. The regular training area is filled with other people, so I decided to come here for some privacy. 

**Piers: ** I see... Carry on, I suppose. 

**Polly: ** My sister will be happy to hear I'm finally doing stuff with the knights, even if it's just training in their space. She was always interested in becoming a knight, even if she never could. 

**Piers: ** You have a sister? 

**Polly: ** Yes. She's taking over my house's territory. My brother is set to wed the future emperor. I, on the other hand, don't have a job to carry out, so I'm here. 

**Piers: ** I assume they're older siblings, yes?

**Polly: ** Yeah, they are. Arthur is three years older and Morgana is two. I'm the baby of the family. 

**Piers: ** But since you were born noble, they never had to look after you or anything... 

**Polly: ** No, they didn't... Why do you ask? 

**Piers: ** Oh, no reason... Your sister sounds pretty different from mine. 

**Polly: ** You have a sister too? 

**Piers: ** I do, as a matter of fact... And I'm the one who has to take care of her. 

**Polly: ** I see... 

**Piers: ** ...Would you like to spar together? 

**Polly: ** Why do you ask? 

**Piers: ** Talking about family and fighting are two ways people grow closer. If we're going to do one, why not do the other? 

**Polly: ** You make a good point... Alright. Go on and grab a sword, and we can get right into this.

**~ Polly and Piers have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Piers: ** I didn’t expect you to come back here again… I figured the crowd at the training hall would be an issue that only bothered you once. 

**Polly: ** I’m afraid that it’s not that simple. There were a bunch of people there again, so I decided to step away from the rest of the monastery for some more time to myself. 

**Piers: ** I see… 

**Polly: ** If you’re here as well, maybe we can talk about our siblings once again. 

**Piers: ** Sure… I don’t see why not. 

**Polly: ** Tell me about your sister. 

**Piers: ** She’s the sweetest girl I’ve ever met. I’ve been looking after her ever since we left Almyra. Our parents were killed when we were younger, so I had to be the one to protect her. 

**Polly: ** You two must be rather close then. 

**Piers: ** Yeah… That’s putting it lightly… What about your siblings?

**Polly: ** Well… I have a brother and a sister. Arthur was always taught that the world would bend over backwards to accommodate him, so he’s stuck-up and snobbish. I don’t think people have ever said the word ‘no’ to him without him throwing a tantrum in response. 

**Piers: ** Ugh… That’s certainly aggravating. 

**Polly: ** You have no idea… Luckily, I have a better relationship with my sister, Morgana. She’s going to be inheriting my family’s house after my parents relinquish their power. She’s far kinder than Arthur, but… She’s been through a lot too. Arthur was just as rude to her as he was to me. 

**Piers: ** I’m glad to know that somebody else in your family has at least some sense. 

**Polly: ** Yeah… She’s changed a lot because of him. Her hair turned white, presumably from all the stress… It took a while for her Crest to manifest, so I guess the pressure from my parents as well as Arthur got to her. 

**Piers: ** If she’s really only a few years older than you, then she must have been placed under immense pressure for her hair to turn white so quickly. 

**Polly: ** I guess you could say that… 

**Piers: ** If there’s nothing else that you want to say, then why don’t we spar again? It’s better than just sitting around and doing nothing. 

**Polly: ** That’s a good plan. Our swords can do the talking instead of us, and that sounds great to me.

**~ Polly and Piers have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm so glad to be done with posting supports today
> 
> B: Supports are important
> 
> -Digital


	68. 74. Polly x Rodain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/6/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/4/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

** Polly: ** Just slice the target in half... You’ve got this... Hyah! 

**Rodain: ** Wasn’t that a strong attack? 

**Polly: ** Greetings, Rodain. 

**Rodain: ** I’m glad to see that the kids these days aren’t neglecting their training. It’s not a good idea to leave it be if you want to survive on the battlefield, but some still think they don’t need it. 

**Polly: ** I think there’s always space to improve yourself... No human is perfect, and while striving for it is useless, getting better is always something people can work for. 

**Rodain: ** I like that philosophy... Speaking of getting better, why don’t you try holding the sword differently? It might help you to get in a cleaner, swifter strike. 

**Polly: ** How would I hold it? 

**Rodain: ** Try using an underhand grasp instead of an overhanded one every once in a while. It changes the way you use the sword completely, but it can make hitting some targets easier. I know stabs are much simpler when you hold it this way. 

**Polly: ** I might have to consider that... Though, to be perfectly honest, I have no idea how I’m going to teach myself to do that. It’s not like I’m particularly skilled at using the weapon that way. I was taught to use it differently. 

**Rodain: ** In that case, let me teach you! I could use the chance to see how well I can teach others how to fight. 

**Polly: ** It’s a deal! Thank you for the offer, Rodain. I really do appreciate it. 

**Rodain: ** It’s my pleasure. Anything to help someone who needs it. 

**~ Polly and Rodain have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Rodain: ** I must say, you’re getting much better already… The rate at which you’re improving is unprecedented, to say the least. 

**Polly: ** You showed me the basics of the technique, and I did what I could to master it on my own time. After all, simply lazing about isn’t going to help me get stronger. It won’t help anyone. 

**Rodain: ** Your discipline is truly admirable… You’re always looking towards who you could be in the future rather than being satisfied with who you are now. 

**Polly: ** I have no reasons to think about how I am at the moment. Battles are checkpoints, and I need to be prepared for each one. Letting myself grow weak isn’t going to do anyone a lick of good, so I have to concentrate for that next benchmark fight. 

**Rodain: ** If you really want to get better, then you should try giving yourself a break every once in a while.

**Polly: ** I do give myself breaks. 

**Rodain: ** Clearly not enough. Your eyes look so dark and exhausted… Just how much practicing did you do to master this technique?

**Polly: ** That isn’t important. I’m trying to get better. How about you show me what comes next in learning this way of using a sword?

**Rodain: ** You can’t fully improve yourself unless you rest every once in a while. 

**Polly: ** Resting is a waste of time when there are other things that could be done. 

**Rodain: ** Resting and having fun is never a waste of time. You don’t owe everything to other people. Forcing yourself to be productive all the time will just exhaust you. 

**Polly: ** I don’t understand. Just a moment, you were complimenting my drive, but now, you’re saying it’s a bad thing?

**Rodain: ** It’s all about moderation, Polly. 

**Polly: ** Okay then… 

**Rodain: ** How about this? If you go and take the rest of the day off, we can train more with using this sword technique the next time we run into each other. 

**Polly: ** No. I’m as stubborn as they come, and I’m not going to let you push me around like this. 

**Rodain: ** Luckily for you, I’m just as stubborn, and I’m also taller. Up you go!

**Polly: ** Put me down! Hey!

**Rodain: ** You want to get better? This is part of the training routine. Go sleep, and I’ll put you down. 

**Polly: ** Fine… 

**Rodain: ** Perfect! I’ll see you next time!

**Polly: ** Ugh… 

**~ Polly and Rodain have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: And there's all the supports from that batch
> 
> B: Doo doo doo
> 
> -Digital


	69. 75. Polly x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/29/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Miriam: **Hey.

**Polly: **Greetings, Miriam... Is something on your mind?

**Miriam: **I've been watching you for a while now, and... I have to say, I'm a bit worried about you.

**Polly: **Worried about me? Why so?

**Miriam: **It's not often that I see someone with eyes that appear to be dead and cold at a first glance.

**Polly: **Ah... That.

**Miriam: **It feels odd... You're so young. You should be filled with energy and excitement about the world to come. You're a noble as well, so you couldn't have grown up in heavy poverty or anything.

**Polly: **I hope this isn't your way of saying that nobles can't suffer under unfortunate circumstances.

**Miriam: **Not at all. Nobles just don't suffer due to their lack of funds.

**Polly: **I suppose you have a good point there.

**Miriam: **I know there are some things people prefer to keep secret, but... It's important to talk about past issues before they drive you to madness. It's easy to let things get out of hand if you act as if they aren't having an impact.

**Polly: **That is true...

**Miriam: **That being said, I wanted to tell you that if you ever want to talk about something of this nature, please come to me. I don't want you to wind up in my shoes.

**Polly: **In your shoes?

**Miriam: **That isn't important right now. Will you promise to keep my offer in mind?

**Polly: **...Of course. I'd be happy to... Until we meet again.

**Miriam: **Have a nice evening.

**Polly: **I can't help but wonder what she was talking about... Somehow, I get the feeling I'll find out one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow dark supports are fun
> 
> -Digital


	70. 76. Florence x Zelhira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/29/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface at the earliest.

**Zelhira: **Well, Florence, now that you've found out about having a Crest... What are you going to do?

**Florence: **What do you mean?

**Zelhira: **Crests have a lot of power in this world. With all of that in your hands, you can do a lot... That said, what do you plan to do?

**Florence: **I'm not sure... I haven't really gotten good impressions of the family I'm supposedly related to, so I don't want to go back there.

**Zelhira: **A Crest could be a ticket to power among the knights as well. If you have wishes to join any force of fighters, I'm sure your Crest would help you get in easily

**Florence: **Even so, I don't want to use my Crest like that. If I get in, I want it to be on my own merits. Besides, I don't have any interests in joining a group like that anyways, so there's no point in thinking about it.

**Zelhira: **I must admit, that's not entirely what I was expecting to hear... I mean, there are a lot of people out there who use their Crests as a way to move up in the world.

**Florence: **Well, I'm not like that. I wasn't raised to be like that. I'm going to go on as a mercenary, making my own place in this world, regardless of what other people think I should or shouldn't do with my Crest.

**Zelhira: **Admirable... I'll leave you to your evening then. I hope we can speak again soon.

**Florence: **Okay... What an odd conversation that was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danganronpa discussions are wacky
> 
> -Digital


	71. 77. Florence x Hegias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/3/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Florence: **You know what I've noticed, Hegias?

**Hegias: **Um... What?

**Florence: **You have a very nice facial structure.

**Hegias: **Uh... Thanks...? Where is this coming from all of a sudden?

**Florence: **You would think that in a place like this, I'd have all sorts of things to draw, but I can't find anything.

**Hegias: **You're an artist? Color me impressed? I couldn't ever do much more than chicken scratch growing up.

**Florence: **It just takes some practice... And I think you're just the practice I need. Could you stand there for a moment?

**Hegias: **Of course... How long will this take?

**Florence: **Not too long... Just long enough for me to outline the distinct facial features.

**Hegias: **Wow... I always thought an artist would need more than that to draw their subjects.

**Florence: **Some do, but I have a pretty good memory. If I can get the basics down, I let my mind and pen take me the rest of the way. Part of art is being able to do it without a subject. You can't always have someone pose for you.

**Hegias: **I wish I could do something like that...

**Florence: **I could help you out one day, after I finish out this drawing... You're not like any person I've ever seen, Hegias. I could really learn a lot by sketching you.

**Hegias: **I'm honored I can help you out so much.

**Florence: **I just hope I can repay the favor one day... Give me a big ol' smile, Heggy!

**Hegias: **H-Heggy...?

**Florence: **Yeah! I love giving my friends nicknames, so I figured I'd give you one too!

**Hegias: **Friend...

**Florence: **What was that?

**Hegias: **Oh, nothing... One smile, coming right up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This support is so low key but also high quality in how sweet they are
> 
> -Digital


	72. 78. Florence x Callisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 11/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5//20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Hey, Florence! What are you up to?

**Florence: ** Nothing much. Why do you ask?

**Callisto: ** I was just thinking that we could spend some time hanging out. I mean, we're some of the only commoners in this place, so we might as well get and get along.

**Florence: ** Sounds good to me! Where should we start?

**Callisto: ** I got it! What's your family like?

**Florence: ** Before coming here, I lived with my father and siblings.

**Callisto: ** Really? Me too!

**Florence: ** My mother was never around, so I had to help my father run everything. He was a mercenary, you know.

**Callisto: ** Was?

**Florence: ** Ah... He passed away a few months before I came to the Academy. My older sister is taking care of the rest of the family.

**Callisto: ** Damn... I'm sorry, Florence... Is there anything I can do to help you out?

**Florence: ** Not that I can think of off the top of my head... I appreciate your being there for me, Callisto. Being surrounded by nobles all the time makes it hard to find somebody to relate to.

**Callisto: ** There's barely anybody else like us... We should talk like this more often.

**Florence: ** I agree...

**Callisto: ** Maybe you could come and meet my father at some point too. We could have a fun time together at his bar.

**Florence: ** That sounds amazing! Thanks, Callisto!

**Callisto: ** Consider it a deal then! As soon as we can, we're going to get out of here to have a fun time!

**~ Florence and Callisto have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Hey, Florence… You looked pretty sad during training today. I figured I’d come by and se what’s bothering you, if you don’t mind. 

**Florence: ** Good afternoon, Callisto… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to talk about with someone… If I’m going to discuss something serious with anyone, I would rather it be you than most other people here. 

**Callisto: ** Aw… You like me more than other people here. 

**Florence: ** Since we’re some of the only students here who aren’t nobles, I find you pretty easy to talk to. I trust you with my problems because of that, I suppose. 

**Callisto: ** I understand that… So, what is it that’s on your mind?

**Florence: ** I’ve just been thinking about my father lately… I’m used to not having my mother around, but… His death is still more fresh in my mind, I suppose. 

**Callisto: ** I see… 

**Florence: ** I miss him terribly. I wish that he was still around. He would love to hear about everything that’s happened this year. He always wanted me to set out and forge my own path in life, so he would love to hear that I’ve set myself apart from the rest of our family in such a distinctive way. 

**Callisto: ** I’m sorry for your loss, Florence… I know that nobody can replace a father. There’s no connection quite like the one a parent has with their child. 

**Florence: ** You can certainly say that again… 

**Callisto: ** I don’t know if this will help, but… I still want to introduce you to my father. I’m sure that he would really like to get to know you. This isn’t me trying to say that he can replace who you have lost, but… Perhaps it would make moving forward a bit easier on your side. 

**Florence: ** Hm… If you’re so sure that it will help, then I might as well. You wouldn’t intentionally mislead me, so I see no reason to say no. 

**Callisto: ** I’m glad to hear that… Now, if there’s anything else you want to get off your chest, I’m happy to listen. What else are friends for? We common folk have to stick together. 

**Florence: ** Thank you for all this, Callisto… I appreciate it more than I could ever say. 

**Callisto: ** No problem… I’m happy to listen to you no matter what. 

**Florence: ** In that case… I hope you don’t mind being here with me for a while. 

**Callisto: ** Not in the slightest. 

**~ Florence and Callisto have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: After a month I'm finally getting back into this woo
> 
> B: Today I'm posting the last set of B supports
> 
> -Digital


	73. 79. Florence x Tuncay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/19/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Hm… I think I’m almost done with it… 

**Florence: ** What are you up to, Tuncay?

**Tuncay: ** I finally got a request to do some smithing work, but it’s not exactly what I was hoping for… They want me to make a ring. 

**Florence: ** A ring?

**Tuncay: ** Yeah. A wealthy person from a nearby town said I looked reputable enough, and they want me to make a ring for their wedding.

**Florence: ** But you don’t know how to make rings.

**Tuncay: ** Exactly! I need help figuring this out. What am I supposed to do? I have no experience with things that small.

**Florence: ** Perhaps all you need is a model. I’d be happy to lend my hand if you so desired it.

**Tuncay: ** Really? That would be great… If that’s alright with you, I mean. I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do.

**Florence: ** I’m happy to help you out! If you need some assistance, consider me here to help.

**Tuncay: ** Thanks for that. I’d actually love to have your help. Just hold out your hand… I want to see if the size I have now will work.

**Florence: ** Wow… That’s perfect.

**Tuncay: ** I agree… Well, I had better get into the thick of things. If I wind up needing your help, then I’ll be sure to call for you.

**Florence: ** I’m happy I could be of assistance! I’ll see you later, Tuncay!

**Tuncay: ** I don’t know where I’d be in this situation without her… Maybe I should make her a little something to pay her back…

**~ Florence and Tuncay have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Alright… If I’m careful, I should be able to finish this up soon… Steady now… Steady… 

**Florence: ** What are you working on there, Tuncay?

**Tuncay: ** Ack-! 

**Florence: ** Oh, Tuncay! I’m so sorry!

**Tuncay: ** It’s alright… What brings you here…? 

**Florence: ** The professor wanted to talk to you about something from the last battle. I figured I would go and get you to save them the trouble. I didn’t expect to find you focused so intently on something. Are you working on the ring again?

**Tuncay: ** You could say that… 

**Florence: ** You really don’t sound all that sure. 

**Tuncay: ** I didn’t like the first one I made, so I decided to make another one. 

**Florence: ** I suppose it would be hard to make something great on the first try if you’ve never made a ring… 

**Tuncay: ** Yeah. Luckily, I had the first one, so I knew about the right size to go for. 

**Florence: ** I’m glad that I was able to help you out so much, even if it was just by lending my finger for a moment. 

**Tuncay: ** That helped me out a lot more than you could ever know… 

**Florence: ** What was that?

**Tuncay: ** Oh, nothing. 

**Florence: ** If you say so… 

**Tuncay: ** I should probably get back to working on it before the requester asks for it… I get the feeling they’re getting impatient with how long I’m taking. 

**Florence: ** Can I see it before you start on it again?

**Tuncay: ** No!

**Florence: ** That was a rather sudden response… Why not? 

**Tuncay: ** I… I want it to be a surprise until it’s done. Besides, it doesn’t look that great yet, and I would rather you see it after it’s become an actual work of art. 

**Florence: ** I don’t mind where it is in the process of being constructed. I want to support you and your interests. 

**Tuncay: ** Just trust me on this, alright?

**Florence: ** Alright, alright. The professor still wants to see you though, so perhaps you should go and see what that’s about. 

**Tuncay: ** Got it… See you, Florence… Phew. She didn’t see it.

**~ Florence and Tuncay have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Tuncay good
> 
> B: Sneaky time
> 
> -Digital


	74. 80. Florence x Aquillus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/31/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Florence: ** Hey there, Aquillus! The professor wanted me to come get you. 

**Aquillus: ** Of course. I’ll come right out. 

**Florence: ** What have you been up to all day?

**Aquillus: ** Nothing much. 

**Florence: ** Wait… What’s that up on your top shelf?

**Aquillus: ** What do you mean?

**Florence: ** It looks like a stuffed animal. 

**Aquillus: ** Ah… That. I suppose it is.

**Florence: ** Where did you get it from? If you don’t mind my asking, that is. 

**Aquillus: ** It was a gift from my younger brother and sister. We don’t live together anymore, and I keep that with me as a way of remembering that I still have them in my life. 

**Florence: ** That’s so sweet… I have the same sort of thing in my room, you know. My younger siblings gave me a plush pegasus before I left to come here to the Officers Academy. They told me they didn’t want me to be lonely. 

**Aquillus: ** Children truly are incredible… So resilient against a world that tries to keep them suppressed… 

**Florence: ** Huh? Where did that come from?

**Aquillus: ** Oh, nothing. We should go and see the professor anyways. I don’t want to leave anyone waiting for too long.

**Florence: ** Can we talk about it again later on though? 

**Aquillus: ** You would want to do that?

**Florence: ** Why not? I haven’t talked to many people here that have younger siblings, and it’s nice to chat about them every once in a while.

**Aquillus: ** Alright… Consider it a deal.

**Florence: ** Great! I’ll see you later, Aquillus. 

**Aquillus: ** Florence, wait! You need to show me where the professor is!

**~ Florence and Aquillus have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Florence: ** Hey, Aquillus! I’m glad you decided to stop by. 

**Aquillus: ** Your note made it sound like it was an emergency that I come to see you… What could possibly be so urgent? I must admit that I was rather worried when you sent that to me so suddenly… 

**Florence: ** Well, I was thinking actually that maybe I could pay you back for letting me see your cute little stuffed animal… You know, the one that your siblings gave you. 

**Aquillus: ** That’s your emergency? 

**Florence: ** I wasn’t sure if you would come, so I had to make it sound urgent! Besides, it’s always important to show off how much you love your younger siblings. 

**Aquillus: ** Alright… I’ll let this slide for now. 

**Florence: ** Great! So, there it is. 

**Aquillus: ** It looks rather worn… 

**Florence: ** Yeah… My family hasn’t ever had much money, especially since I was our main source of income as a mercenary before coming here. 

**Aquillus: ** Then… Why are you here and not back there taking care of them?

**Florence: ** Professor Wessin really wanted me to come, so he gave my family enough money to survive for the next year while I’m here. Plus, my older sister works as a waitress in the local tavern, so she’s able to bring in a bit of extra coin. 

**Aquillus: ** Your parents aren’t around to take care of them?

**Florence: ** No… My mother passed away when I was younger, and my father died not long ago as well… 

**Aquillus: ** I’m sorry for your loss. 

**Florence: ** It’s fine. You couldn’t have done anything about it. At least your siblings still have their parents, right?

**Aquillus: ** You could say that… 

**Florence: ** What is that supposed to mean? You’re looking awfully upset all of a sudden… Did I say something wrong? 

**Aquillus: ** It’s a long story… Perhaps it would be best if we discussed this another time. Does that sound alright?

**Florence: ** Alright… You probably have other stuff to do now that you’ve seen that this wasn’t an emergency. 

**Aquillus: ** Yes, I do… I’ll see you later, Florence. 

**Florence: ** I wonder what got him so tense all of a sudden… Was it something about me saying that his siblings still have their parents…? 

**~ Florence and Aquillus have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: And other than Illona, we have Florence as part of the birthday spam. This is a birthday gift for Polly's creator (though all of Polly's supports are done) and my lovely girlfriend who made Florence. My girlfriend made Florence and a certain conspirator of mine loves Florence a lot, so here we are. Happy (early) birthday, you two!
> 
> B: Ironically, I started this chain to celebrate my girlfriend's birthday, and now this is going up the day after our anniversary. Neat. 
> 
> -Digital


	75. 81. Florence x Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/16/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Florence: ** Hey... Nora?

**Nora: ** Florence? What brings you here?

**Florence: ** I don't know, I just... I need someone to talk to for a little bit, I suppose. 

**Nora: ** What about?

**Florence: ** Do... Do you ever feel like you don't belong here?

**Nora: ** What makes you think that?

**Florence: ** Well... We're surrounded by nobles who got in here because it's their right. Meanwhile, we got in because we got lucky. I got recruited by one of the professors, and you found yourself in the right place at the right time.

**Nora: ** I think I know what you mean... You just feel like you don't belong. 

**Florence: ** Yeah. It's so hard to try and fit in when it seems like everything is against you just because you weren't born into the perfect house in the perfect territory.

**Nora: ** I understand... It's hard being like this, isn't it?

**Florence: ** That's putting it lightly... I don't even know if I should be here at this point.

**Nora: ** I think about it like this. If we weren't meant to be here, we wouldn't be. The goddess had us come here for some reason, and we have to trust her judgement on that, even if we aren't sure what her logic could have possibly been at the time.

**Florence: ** Yeah... I guess so. Thanks for talking to me about this, Nora. I know it's probably a bit weird of me to randomly start blabbing about.

**Nora: ** It's no problem. If you ever want to talk about it again, feel free to come to me.

**Florence: ** I got it. Thanks again.

**Nora: ** Don't worry about it at all.

**~ Florence and Nora have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Nora: ** So… How do you feel about belonging now?

**Florence: ** You mean… Because my Crest has been revealed?

**Nora: ** Yeah. Crests are normal around here. You fit in with all the cool noble kids now. What do you have to say to that?

**Florence: ** I… I really don’t have the right to say this, but I still don’t know if I belong here. 

**Nora: ** Even after your Crest manifested, you still feel off here?

**Florence: ** Yeah… I mean, it’s more than just a Crest that makes a noble. There’s history, lineage, the way you’re raised… And my Crest doesn’t give me any of that to help me blend in with everybody else here. 

**Nora: ** I see… Well, I don’t think either one of us really needs to blend in. 

**Florence: ** Huh?

**Nora: ** It’s easy to get caught up in thinking that we don’t belong here since we aren’t nobility. I understand that. However, there’s a reason we’re here. Even if we don’t understand it, we wouldn’t have wound up here if we weren’t meant to be at the monastery. 

**Florence: ** I guess you have a point there… 

**Nora: ** Who cares about blending in with all the nobles? We’re here for a reason, and we deserve to be able to take up space here. We might be commoners, and that makes us different, but that’s not a bad thing. 

**Florence: ** Yeah… You’re right. The goddess wouldn’t have had us come here if she didn’t want us to be with everybody else. 

**Nora: ** Don’t bother comparing yourself to nobles. We aren’t like them. They have history, lineage, all that stuff you mentioned, but… That doesn’t mean we’re any less deserving of being here than they are. Hell, you might even argue that we deserve it more. 

**Florence: ** We had to work to come here instead of just being given a place at the school. 

**Nora: ** You get it. 

**Florence: ** Thank you so much for talking to me. It feels nice to get that out there. 

**Nora: ** No problem. I’m happy to help out. 

**Florence: ** How about we go and have some lunch to take our minds off this conversation? I bet they’ve got something great. 

**Nora: ** Sure. Let’s get to it. 

**~ Florence and Nora have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I like supports
> 
> B: Astronomy notes kinda nasty
> 
> -Digital


	76. 82. Florence x Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/29/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Florence: ** Ooh, another shipment of tea just came in... Now that is something I have to check out. The merchants always bring in the best stuff this time of the month.

**Kyle: ** Florence? What brings you here?

**Florence: ** Some new tea just got into the dining hall, and I want first grabs at it. How about you?

**Kyle: ** I was planning on asking a lovely lady out to tea... I think you would do. Would you like to have some lovely tea tonight, Florence?

**Florence: ** No, thanks. If I wanted to date somebody, I would already be in a relationship with them. Besides, I'm here for the drink, not whatever you're looking for. 

**Kyle: ** I was hopeful you would say yes... I suppose I've been a bit lonely as of late.

**Florence: ** If you're expecting me to take this as a time to pity you, then you'd be wrong. I'm just here to enjoy the drinks.

**Kyle: ** I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check out the tea together... Why don't we sit down and make ourselves some tea? I would be happy to show off some of my favorites if you would do the same for me.

**Florence: ** Deal! I might not like the idea of going out with you, but I would be happy to show you a few of my favorite blends. Maybe you'll be able to show me something exquisite as well.

**Kyle: ** We'll just have to see... Shall we go on and get started? There's not a moment to lose.

**Florence: ** Sounds good to me!

**~ Florence and Kyle have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Florence: ** Alright… Here you are. This is one of my personal favorite types of tea. 

**Kyle: ** I see… I’ve never heard of this. 

**Florence: ** Not many people have. It was made in the small village that I lived in before coming here to the Officers Academy. I’ve learned the recipe off by heart since then, and I’m happy to share it with others. It’s a crime that not many people have had this. 

**Kyle: ** I understand… You had to blend this yourself then? I must say, it’s absolutely delicious. You could really take up a profession in making tea, Florence. 

**Florence: ** As nice as that sounds, I have greater callings. I’m a mercenary first and foremost, and I’m afraid that not even tea could pull me away from a future like that. 

**Kyle: ** I get that completely. Judging by the way you fight, you’re a warrior through and through. I don’t think I could ever see you losing that edge. 

**Florence: ** Well, you wouldn’t be the only one to think that. Abandoning all that I’ve worked for to become a tea salesperson… I don’t think that would ever happen, but if it did, it would seriously shock me. 

**Kyle: ** Well… Maybe we could consider doing something like that together. 

**Florence: ** Oh? You can consider me intrigued. 

**Kyle: ** We know all sorts of blends, and if we put our knowledge together, I’m sure that we’d be able to go pretty far in life. 

**Florence: ** You aren’t just using this as a way to potentially wind up dating me, right?

**Kyle: ** Of course not. You said that you didn’t want to be together, and I understand that fully. However, that doesn’t mean that we can’t be business partners in the lovely business of brewing tea. 

**Florence: ** I can’t see that happening for a long time, assuming that it does, which it probably won’t, but if I do decide to take up making tea for a living… I’ll be sure to find a way to stay in contact with you. 

**Kyle: ** I hope that you’ll do that regardless. 

**Florence: ** Perhaps I will… Until then, I believe that you agreed to show me a type of tea. 

**Kyle: ** Of course! I’m sure that you’re going to love this… 

**~ Florence and Kyle have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I can't believe I got through this while in the middle of a heated debate oh my
> 
> B: Yeah supports exist
> 
> -Digital


	77. 83. Florence x Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Florence: ** Here you are, sweetie pie... All your favorite food for my favorite girl!

**Wolfgang: ** Afternoon, Florence. What are you up to?

**Florence: ** Hey, Wolfgang! I'm just feeding my lovely pegasus here. She doesn't get enough attention these days, and I want to change that. 

**Wolfgang: ** I see... I came by for the same reason. Olive has a nest here in the stables, and I figured it would be a good idea to feed her. 

**Florence: ** Olive is so sweet... Her wings look so downy. In a way, pegasi are like horses with owl wings. 

**Wolfgang: ** Oh, they're incredibly soft. You should come over and pet her.

**Florence: ** Wait... Really? Do you think she would be alright with that?

**Wolfgang: ** Of course! Olive loves getting attention, and you're gentle enough with animals that she won't object to you touching her at all.

**Florence: ** Aw... I'm honored she would even think of letting me near her... 

**Wolfgang: ** Here we are, Olive... Meet Florence. Isn't she nice?

**Florence: ** You're right! She is really soft!

**Wolfgang: ** I told you... She really likes you.

**Florence: ** There aren't really any animals like this where I'm from... All we've got are small birds. Even Faith here didn't come from the area I live in.

**Wolfgang: ** How did you meet her then?

**Florence: ** That's... That's a story for another time... For now, do you want to try feeding her? I'm sure she'd like that.

**Wolfgang: ** I would be honored! Where do I start?

**Florence: ** So, here's her food... Hold it up to her mouth and let her eat.

**Wolfgang: ** What a majestic creature... Incredible... 

**Florence: ** Animals truly are amazing... 

**~ Florence and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Florence: ** Here you are, Olive… 

**Wolfgang: ** She loves it when people feed her. She generally loves attention, but getting food from others definitely makes her even more fond of them than before. 

**Florence: ** I’m glad that she enjoys my company then. 

**Wolfgang: ** Good girl, Olive… 

**Florence: ** If you want, you can help me feed Faith too. 

**Wolfgang: ** I would be honored. 

**Florence: ** Here you are. Just hold it up to her mouth, and she’ll take care of the rest. 

**Wolfgang: ** What a majestic pegasus… Tell me, how did you meet her? You said that there weren’t any pegasi in your area. 

**Florence: ** Ah… It’s not exactly a nice tale, I must confess. 

**Wolfgang: ** If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s alright. 

**Florence: ** No… Perhaps it’s good if I get this off my chest. My father was a mercenary. That was how he supported my family after the disappearance of my mother. 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s how you learned to fight, if I had to guess… You always seemed to have this air of experience about you to say that you had been fighting for quite some time. 

**Florence: ** Yes, that’s right. One of his jobs was to rescue a captured pegasus who was taken by two smugglers passing through the area. 

**Wolfgang: ** And that pegasus was Faith?

**Florence: ** You got it. I worked with my older sister, Matilda, and my father to defeat the smugglers. We took care of them and freed the pegasus, but… One of the bandits used his dying breath to shoot an arrow at my father. He died instantly since it pierced his chest. 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s awful… 

**Florence: ** The pegasus didn’t have a home or caretakers in the first place, so we wound up being able to keep her. I learned how to ride her soon afterwards, and I vowed that I wouldn’t let anyone die in the way that my father had. 

**Wolfgang: ** You lost one family member but gained another. 

**Florence: ** Yeah… I did. Faith has been a great help in recent times. When I need comfort, she’s always there for me. In a way, you could call her my best friend. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m glad to hear that you two get along so well. 

**Florence: ** It’s sweet to see your relationship with Olive is so similar. 

**Wolfgang: ** You’re too kind… How did she get the name Faith anyways?

**Florence: ** When we freed her, she didn’t leave my side. She was there throughout the entire grieving process, and she didn’t seem to want anyone else to be her rider… She was a sign that things would be alright. I called her Faith since I had faith that she was a sign that I would be okay. 

**Wolfgang: ** How sweet… 

**Florence: ** Enough of the sad stuff though. She could use a few extra treats. She’s been a good girl today. 

**Wolfgang: ** Can I help you feed her?

**Florence: ** Of course. The treats should be right over here… 

**~ Florence and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: These two are so cute I love them
> 
> B: Only one remains for today yeet
> 
> -Digital


	78. 84. Florence x Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/18/20. Unlocked after Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/13/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Hm… How interesting… 

**Florence: ** What are you up to, Cedric?

**Cedric: ** I’m studying a constellation book. I read once that people of old used the stars to navigate before maps were made. I would hardly say I have a sense of direction, so I’m not going to try and find my way using such methods, but… I still find it intriguing. 

**Florence: ** Oh, I love stargazing! I loved to wander around the woods late at night to see what I could find in the starlight. I wouldn’t say I’m an expert or anything, but I do know how to find my way around using the sky as my guide. 

**Cedric: ** How impressive…! I never would have taken you to be the type to stargaze, Florence. 

**Florence: ** I might seem a bit tough at times, but I’m a softie deep down, and a softie who loves stars at that. I would be happy to help you learn how to use the stars as a guide, if you wanted to hear what I have to say.

**Cedric: ** That would be wonderful! I imagine that you are an incredible teacher. 

**Florence: ** I don’t know if I’d go that far, but I’ll do what I can for you. 

**Cedric: ** The next time we’re both free at night, we should set out. 

**Florence: ** Sounds like a plan! I’m going to try and make you one of the best navigators in this monastery, and you can count on that. 

**Cedric: ** Thank you for everything, Florence. I truly do appreciate it. 

**~ Florence and Cedric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Florence: ** Alright! Let’s get this started! We’re going to begin by looking up at the sky for the constellations in this book. 

**Cedric: ** You’re most certainly speaking my language now. In case you hadn’t already noticed, I’m a bit of a bookworm. 

**Florence: ** I figured that you would learn better if we started from a place of familiar territory. If I showed you the stars through a book, then it would make it easier for you to understand everything that’s up there. 

**Cedric: ** I agree that this is a great way to begin… Alright, I’ll start off by looking for this one… 

**Florence: ** The crab? Yes, good idea. 

**Cedric: ** There it is! Perfect… You know, Florence… I have to ask how you came to be so good at this. 

**Florence: ** I never lived in an organized village. It was just my family near a small town that we visited every once in a while for food and to find work. Since there were trees everywhere, I had to learn how to find my way around the area without any maps. Stargazing was how I got to be great at it. 

**Cedric: ** You taught yourself everything you know about stargazing then? That’s truly impressive… I didn’t expect you to be self-taught. 

**Florence: ** Sometimes, the most valuable lessons are the ones that we teach ourselves. In this case, I would most certainly say that this is the case. 

**Cedric: ** I would agree, and with the help of the books that you fought for me, maybe I can follow in your footsteps in that way. 

**Florence: ** I’m sure that you’ll figure it out with some time. All it takes is a bit of practice, and I think that you can totally figure it out. 

**Cedric: ** Thank you for having so much faith in me… Ah, I can’t find this one. Do you know where it is?

**Florence: ** Over there. The stars follow predictable patterns, and when you’ve been looking up at them for as many years as I have, you begin to memorize where they are. 

**Cedric: ** Truly, very impressive… I aspire to reach your level of knowledge on the matter, Florence. 

**Florence: ** How flattering… Well, if that’s the case, let’s keep going. 

**Cedric: ** That sounds like a lovely plan. 

**~ Florence and Cedric have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Florence: ** You sure did step a long way away from the monastery… What brings you this far out here, Cedric? 

**Cedric: ** I needed a bit of time to myself, I suppose… In the past few years, I’ve been focusing on learning how to stargaze, and I’ve found that it helps to ground me after a long day. 

**Florence: ** I’m glad that you’ve gotten better at it. Would it be alright if you let me join you? 

**Cedric: ** Of course. Feel free to sit down anywhere. 

**Florence: ** Thanks… So, I take it you don’t need my assistance anymore? 

**Cedric: ** I don’t think I do, but I’m still more than happy to have the extra company. You seem like the type to enjoy the silence, so I doubt that you would disturb me. 

**Florence: ** You’re right on that. I’ve always appreciated moments of quiet, and I think I’ve only come to love these silent minutes more since the war has started. 

**Cedric: ** Truly? What brought that on?

**Florence: ** If I had to guess, I would say that it has something to do with everything that’s been going on around us. The war has been raging for ages, and it’s so rare to get a moment of peace. When the time finally does come that I’m able to enjoy a breath of fresh air, I have to take full advantage of it. 

**Cedric: ** I understand that completely. If you ever want a chance to enjoy the quiet, feel free to come to me. I know that I love the silence every once in a while too. 

**Florence: ** I can tell… That’s what brings you all the way out here, after all. 

**Cedric: ** That’s true… You know, the starry sky truly is a mark of how beautiful this world is. 

**Florence: ** Yeah… I guess it is. 

**Cedric: ** There’s so much happening around us, and we should try to savor the beauty of this universe even if the war is going on. That’s a reason for us to save everyone and stop the fighting, though I suppose that we’ve all got more than a few motives for ending the conflict. 

**Florence: ** That’s true, but it never hurts to add another one to the list. People can’t enjoy this incredible view as long as they’re overly stressed about the war. Plus, there’s the possibility that people will die before they have the chance to truly enjoy everything that lives above them. 

**Cedric: ** Exactly. I hate to think about the people who will never be able to experience something this incredible, but… I know they exist. We simply have to fight as hard as possible to keep that number to a minimum. Too many people have already died, and I don’t want anyone else to suffer or lose their lives in the process of ending the war. 

**Florence: ** Still, we have to fight if we want to finish everything. That’s what we do as soldiers, and there’s a lot for us to accomplish, but… I believe that we can do it. In the name of the sky above and the earth below, we’re going to have to solve everything and end the war. 

**Cedric: ** And when we do… I’d like to go stargazing again. It would be nice to fully enjoy the sky when I’m not worried about everything that could happen while I'm distracted. I want to relax fully and let my guard down. 

**Florence: ** I’d love to join you when you go out and do that too. I know that I feel the same way, and it’s nice to have a kindred spirit. 

**Cedric: ** Thank you again for everything, Florence… Look over there. It’s the crab. It’s just like when you showed it to me so long ago. 

**Florence: ** It is… And if you look over in that direction, you can see another one of my favorites… 

**~ Florence and Cedric have attained Support Rank A ~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Cedric is such a good boy sorry I don't make the rules
> 
> B: Stars neat
> 
> A: Last support of the day
> 
> -Digital


	79. 85. Florence x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/1/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Fourteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Florence: ** Alright, Flor… You got this. No need to worry.

**William: ** Florence?

**Florence: ** Eek-! Ah! William! What are you doing here?

**William: ** I wanted to check up on you… I know you’ve been doing a lot recently.

**Florence: ** What gives you that impression?

**William: ** You were kidnapped, first of all.

**Florence: ** Valid point… 

**William: ** What are you doing?

**Florence: ** I’m trying to get better with my faith magic. That’s what works with my Crest, and I want to be able to utilize it more… Of course, this is much easier said than done since I never healed anyone with magic before recently.

**William: ** You only took interest in it because of your crest.

**Florence: ** Yeah, you caught me… I just don’t know what to do.

**William: ** Hm… Don’t try to push yourself too hard. Whether you learn faith magic or not, I’m sure you’ll do fine both on and off the battlefield.

**Florence: ** I… I just want to get better… I had to work really hard to get here, and I can’t start slacking off now.

**William: ** I understand that… Still, I don’t want you to get yourself sick in your pursuit of improvement. Pushing yourself too far is a recipe for disaster.

**Florence: ** I know… Do you have any ideas on how I can get better?

**William: ** Take a break for a little bit. How about that?

**Florence: ** Alright… I don’t know how you did it… 

**William: ** What?

**Florence: ** Nothing… Break starting. I’ll see you later, William.

**William: ** She was acting oddly…

**~ Florence and William have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**William: ** Hey, Florence… Still trying to get better at faith magic?

**Florence: ** Yeah. With the war going on and all that, I feel like we need healers now more than ever, and I’m happy to step up to the plate. 

**William: ** I see… But I do have to ask you… Is there something you don’t like about me?

**Florence: ** Huh?

**William: ** Whenever we cross paths, you seem to get oddly tense. 

**Florence: ** Oh, that… It’s not a big deal. 

**William: ** It is to me. What’s on your mind?

**Florence: ** The truth is… I don’t know how you do it. 

**William: ** Do what?

**Florence: ** You lived as a commoner for your whole life, and when you were revealed to have a Crest, you flipped over to being a noble so quickly. It’s… It’s weird to me. 

**William: ** I see… You’re wondering if you’ll have to do the same one day. 

**Florence: ** Yeah… I don’t want to become a noble by any stretch of the imagination. Still, I guess that there’s not much of an option for people like us. If you have a Crest, then your life is set in stone. No matter what you want, everyone is going to force you into the future they think is best. 

**William: ** I understand where you’re coming from… I was happy to take up my position, but not everybody is like that. 

**Florence: ** I didn’t know about my Crest until after I came to the Officers Academy, and even then, I was unaware of the truth for a long time. That’s the only reason that I was able to grow up the way that I wanted to. 

**William: ** After the war, everything could change… That’s what you’re scared of. 

**Florence: ** You’re right… I don’t want to end up in your position. That’s not the type of person I’m meant to be. 

**William: ** You didn’t like being around me since I remind you of what could wind up as your reality. 

**Florence: ** That’s sort of a blunt way to put it, but… In a way, you’re right. 

**William: ** I understand… 

**Florence: ** I’ve always been the type of person to grab life by the horns and do what I want with my future. Still, I can’t exactly do that in this situation. I don’t have any control over what’s going to happen with me in the future. 

**William: ** I’m sorry about all of this, Florence… I really don’t know if there’s anything I can do to help you, but… If you wind up wanting to talk about this with someone, you can come find me. I’ve been through this sort of thing before, and even if we have different views on it, talking to someone might do you some good. 

**Florence: ** Thanks… I didn’t expect our conversation to end this way, I must admit, but I’m not complaining in the slightest. 

**William: ** I’m just doing what anyone would in my position. 

**Florence: ** Thank you, William… I’m about to head to the stables if you want to come with. I’d like to get my mind off all this if possible. 

**William: ** Sure. There’s nothing to worry about now. 

**Florence: ** I guess not… Well, let’s go. 

**~ Florence and William have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**William: ** Thanks for the help, Florence… You really have been getting better at healing others. 

**Florence: ** What can I say? I’ve been trying to put a lot of time and practice into it just to make sure that I know exactly what I’m doing. 

**William: ** I figured you would say that… Have you thought more about what you’re going to be doing with your future? 

**Florence: ** I’m still sure that I don’t want to be a noble. I don’t think that sort of life is for me, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing either. My Crest shouldn’t inherently lock me into a life that I was never meant to live. I don’t care about what my blood says; the life of a noble still isn’t for me, and that’s never going to change. 

**William: ** I’m glad that you’ve decided what you want for yourself so firmly… I know that grappling with a truth like this isn’t easy, and the last thing I would want for you would be for you to suffer as a result of all this. 

**Florence: ** Thank you for being so nice about it all, William… I still have to admit that I’m worried about others trying to drag me into the life of nobility though. 

**William: ** I understand… 

**Florence: ** My mother was abandoned by her family for not having a Crest, and since her child wound up having a Crest… I don’t know. That’s bound to interest somebody, and I hate that fact more than I could ever hope to describe. I don’t want that life for myself, but I fear it’s out of my hands. 

**William: ** You’ve said that you don’t want to do all of this, and that’s alright. I don’t think anyone should be pressing you into it against your will, so… How about this? If anyone tries to force you into something that you don’t want to do, you can reach out to me. I’d be happy to help you out of it. 

**Florence: ** Are you sure of that? 

**William: ** Why wouldn’t I be? I know that I would have loved to have an option if I was in your position. I was happy to become a noble because I thought that it would fit well with my goals of making life easier for other people, but that’s not for everyone. 

**Florence: ** I want to help people in my own way. My Crest didn’t define me before everyone found out about it, and I don’t want that to change just because that information is out in the open now. 

**William: ** I’m glad that you’ve made up your mind. I’m not going to let you be dragged into something else. 

**Florence: ** Thank you for all of this, William… I really do appreciate it. 

**William: ** You’re welcome. 

**Florence: ** We’re both going to help people in the future… But we’re going to do it our own ways, and I think I like that better than any promise of riches that could come with being a noble. 

**William: ** Yeah… Me too. 

**~ Florence and William have attained Support Rank A ~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I love spam posting 14 updates in a day
> 
> B: With this chapter, I've officially typed 2.5 million words on ao3 holy crap
> 
> A: I hate doing hw so much wow
> 
> -Digital


	80. 86. Florence x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/14/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/30/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Florence: ** That sure was fun... Good job flying today, Faith. Who's a good pegasus? 

**Lev: ** Hey, Florence... What are you up to? 

**Florence:** I just got back from a flight on my mount here. She's really very sweet, you know... I'm happy that we got the chance to have fun like that. 

**Lev:** I came here to visit my wyvern... You know, in a way, wyverns and pegasi are a lot alike.

**Florence:** They can fly, they're similar to other animals, we use them in battle... You're right. And yet, even if they are so similar, I feel like I don't know anything about wyverns. 

**Lev: ** I feel the same about pegasi... I don't know much about them since I never really had the chance to be around them. 

**Florence: ** Hey! Maybe this is a good chance for an exchange of mutual benefits. 

**Lev: ** What do you mean? 

**Florence: ** We can teach each other about our mounts! I can learn about how wyverns work from you, and I can show you all about pegasi! 

**Lev: ** I suppose it would be nice to have somebody to talk with these things about... Alright. It's a deal. Just tell me when you want to start. 

**Florence: ** Awesome! It'll be great. I think we'll have a lot of fun together. 

**Lev: ** Fun...? You sure are excited... 

**Florence: ** Of course. I love talking to new people, and meeting new animals is a lot of fun too.

**Lev: ** Alright... I guess I'll just have to take your word for it.

**~ Florence and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Florence: ** Alright, so swing your leg around like this… Faith can already tell that you’re rather sweet, so I don’t think she’s going to get mad enough to buck you off. I trust you, so she does too. 

**Lev: ** I would rather not think about the possibility of her dropping me, leaving me to fall to my death in open air… 

**Florence: ** You’re going to be fine. Now, get ready to take off, alright? 

**Lev: ** Are you going to get on Travant?

**Florence: ** I am, as a matter of fact. I can’t just let you fly around by yourself, can I?

**Lev: ** I suppose not… 

**Florence: ** I wouldn’t want to be up there alone, so I’m not going to leave you alone either. 

**Lev: ** I think Travant likes you too, so you don’t need to worry about him… Um… “Bucking you off.”

**Florence: ** I’m glad to hear that. He seems rather sweet. 

**Lev: ** I’m glad you agree… Are we ready to take off?

**Florence: ** I believe so… Let’s do it! 

**Lev: ** Wow… This is so similar to riding a wyvern, but it’s different too. 

**Florence: ** I know, right? I don’t know how to describe it, but the experiences are so similar despite being completely different, you know?

**Lev: ** I do… Faith is a lovely mount. 

**Florence: ** I could say the same about Travant! I can see why you two get along so well!

**Lev: ** ...Wow… That sure was a freeing experience. 

**Florence: ** I agree. Who knew it could be so nice to ride on a wyvern?

**Lev: ** Come here, Travant… You did great up there. Here’s a little treat for all your hard work. 

**Florence: ** No need to get jealous of him, Faith. You did an amazing job too, so here’s a little something for you too. 

**Lev: ** You know… I would be happy to do this again in the future… You know, assuming that you were alright with doing such a thing as well. 

**Florence: ** I’d be happy to! I had a lot of fun riding around on Travant today, and I can tell that you enjoyed yourself with Faith as well. 

**Lev: ** For now, we should give them some love ourselves, but… We should do this in the future. 

**Florence: ** I agree. I’m sure they enjoyed it too… Now, who wants another treat? 

**~ Florence and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Lev: ** It’s good to see that you’re still just as attentive when it comes to taking care of Faith after all this time. 

**Florence: ** You seem to be just the same way… Even after all these years we’ve spent apart, our mounts are still so important to us. 

**Lev: ** You’re right there… I remember loving it when you let me fly on Faith, you know. 

**Florence: ** I enjoyed my brief time with Travant too… If I recall correctly, we never got the chance to finish teaching one another about our different steeds. Maybe it’s time for us to pick up the old lessons again. 

**Lev: ** Would you really want to do that again after all this time? 

**Florence: ** Why not? We both enjoyed it last time, and as long as we’re having fun, that’s what matters. 

**Lev: ** I suppose that you make a good point… Alright, Travant. Let’s get ready for a little fly around the monastery. 

**Florence: ** You too, Faith… 

**Lev: ** Are you ready? 

**Florence: ** I think so. Now, it’s time to swap! 

**Lev: ** Okay! 

**Florence: ** Oh, this is just as great as I remember! In fact, it might just be even better! 

**Lev: ** I’m already enjoying this too… 

**Florence: ** You know… When we’re up here, just enjoying ourselves with the world below, it’s hard to believe that there’s a war going on. 

**Lev: ** It’s so calm, but down there… It’s not calm at all. 

**Florence: ** I can’t wait for the war to end, honestly. Then again, I suppose all of us feel that way. It’s the reason that we’re all here at the monastery in the first place. We wouldn’t have all come back here if we didn’t want to end the fighting. 

**Lev: ** That’s true… When the war does finally end, I think that we’ll be able to enjoy this a lot more often. Imagine having the chance to fly like this each day… I know I would enjoy it a lot. 

**Florence: ** I would too. That gives us another reason on the endless list to get the war over with. None of us enjoy the war, so we just want it to be over with… 

**Lev: ** Maybe when the war is over, we could fly around like this daily… Even if it isn’t that often, I know that I would enjoy it a ton. This has been a lot of fun. 

**Florence: ** Plus, there will be more time for me to teach you all about pegasi and for you to talk to me about wyverns. 

**Lev: ** That’s true… Still, I think that you’re already a natural. Travant loves you, and he’s not exactly all that great around most new people. 

**Florence: ** I could say the same to you. Faith can be cagey around people she doesn’t trust, but she’s never had any problems like that with you, so I have to admit that her trusting you so soon is impressive. 

**Lev: ** I’m glad that we were able to do all of this. I’m having a great time up here. 

**Florence: ** Me too. How about we land for now? I know that we have other business to take care of, and I don’t think we’ll be able to spend too much longer up here. 

**Lev: ** That’s true, as much as I hate to say it, but… One day, we won’t need to worry about that. After the war ends, we can just enjoy ourselves without following a rigid schedule. 

**Florence: ** I can’t wait… After the war ends, let’s go flying at least one more time before we go our separate ways. 

**Lev: ** I agree… I’m already looking forward to it. 

**Florence: ** Me too. Soon, we won’t need to worry about anything else… All that will matter is us and the open air. 

**Lev: ** I’m sure that day will be incredible… 

**~ Florence and Lev have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I took sixth in a forensics tournament today out of 52 so yeet
> 
> B: I hate having back problems
> 
> A: Back problems are still annoying
> 
> -Digital


	81. 88. Florence x Herwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/8/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface at the earliest.

**Florence: **Professor Wessin! Hey!

**Herwig: **What is it?

**Florence: **Now that we know all about my Crest of Lamine, I have a question for you.

**Herwig: **Oh? What's on your mind?

**Florence: **How did you know that I had a Crest back when we met?

**Herwig: **I can see how you'd find that suspicious... I didn't have the time to explain it to you. After all, it was only a gut instinct at the time. I didn't want to declare that you had a Crest when you didn't know about it. Crests can put people in danger, after all.

**Florence: **Go on...

**Herwig: **Some people with Crests have the innate ability to sense when somebody else has a Crest. They can tell when others of that power level are nearby.

**Florence: **And you could tell I was somebody like that... Wow, Professor. You can color me impressed.

**Herwig: **I also have the ability to tell what Crest a given person has. Again, it's not a common ability among people with Crests, but some were born lucky and can tell with a simple glance what somebody else has.

**Florence: **Wow... That's so cool! I'm happy it was able to help you find the truth about me... But I do want to know more about how I got my Crest.

**Herwig: **Perhaps I could tell you another time... It's not a nice story, to say the least.

**Florence: **Okay... I trust you. Until next time we meet, Professor.

**Herwig: **Have a nice day, Florence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I CAN POST THIS NOW THAT CHAPTER FIVE IS UP 
> 
> -Digital


	82. 89. Florence x Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Florence: ** Phew… That sure was a workout. 

**Piers: ** Where have you been?

**Florence: ** Oh, hey, Piers. I just got back from fighting some bandits. They were bothering the local villagers, and I wanted to make sure that the people were safe and protected. Let’s just say that they won’t be a problem ever again.

**Piers: ** What were you thinking?

**Florence: ** Huh?

**Piers: ** Why did you go off to deal with them on your own? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? What if they had gotten the better of you when nobody was around to help you?

**Florence: ** That didn’t happen. I’m fine. You can very clearly see that I’m fine. 

**Piers: ** But there was still the possibility of something going wrong. 

**Florence: ** Why are you so scared? I’m fine. I was perfectly okay to deal with them.

**Piers: ** But what if--

**Florence: ** Enough with all of this what if stuff! I wound up being fine. That’s what matters at the end of the day. Why are you so concerned about me? We barely know each other.

**Piers: ** The risk was undeniable. A lot of people would suffer greatly if you got hurt while taking care of them for the sake of other people. 

**Florence: ** But I’m alright now… Whatever. We can talk about this later. I need to go and give my report that business is taken care of. 

**Piers: ** What is she thinking, putting herself at risk this way…? I’m starting to wonder if she has any self-preservation skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in I love Yuri Fire Emblem
> 
> -Digital


	83. 90. Florence x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/4/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Florence: ** Hm-hm-hm… There we go! Finished! I’d call that quite the accomplishment. I hope everyone likes it… 

**Wynne: ** What are you doing in the kitchen at this hour?

**Florence: ** I wanted to get up early and make a little something for my friends. It’s been a long time since I made a cake or anything, and I decided today would be the day that I broke my lengthy streak of not cooking!

**Wynne: ** That smell is heavenly… You’re lucky I was up for the night shift. Otherwise, I never would have seen you.

**Florence: ** I’m going to serve it up a little bit later. If you want, you can come along and see what I have to offer. 

**Wynne: ** I would love that. Judging by that smell, you’re amazing at baking.

**Florence: ** I don’t know if I would go that far. This is one of the only recipes I know, and it was passed down from my mother. My father taught it to me, but she established it. 

**Wynne: ** She must be great at cooking then.

**Florence: ** I bet she was… I never got to have this as something she made, but that won’t stop me from making it for other people.

**Wynne: ** I bet she’s proud of you for doing so well on it.

**Florence: ** Thanks. Let’s go on and wake everybody up. I want them to enjoy this as soon as possible, because it won’t stay warm forever!

**Wynne: ** This certainly is a sweet treat to wake up to…! Imagine how excited they’ll be!

**~ Florence and Wynne have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wynne: ** I know that smell… You’re working on the same recipe from before, aren’t you?

**Florence: ** I am, as a matter of fact. After serving the dish previously, I got some feedback. Now, I’m using that to figure out how to improve upon it this time. I’m determined to get this dish down perfectly. 

**Wynne: ** If it isn’t too crowded back there, maybe I could join you in making something. 

**Florence: ** Oh?

**Wynne: ** I’m not trying to step on your toes or anything, so don’t get too worried about me messing up your attempt to recreate this treat. I’m planning on trying out an old recipe from my family too. 

**Florence: ** Sounds neat! What is it?

**Wynne: ** It’s the way my father cooked meat at one point… I never knew him all that well since he left my mother and I when I was young. My mother cleaned out our house of anything that reminded her of him, but she missed one stray piece of paper… It was one of his old recipes. 

**Florence: ** Wow… I’m sure that recipe is pretty special to you then. 

**Wynne: ** Sort of… I’ve never actually tried making it. I was worried that I would find a way to muck it up, but seeing you follow in the footsteps of your mother by making one of her favorite dishes, I guess you could say that it gave me confidence. 

**Florence: ** I’m glad to hear that I inspired you then! Feel free to come on back here and join me. Maybe after we’re finished, we can give each other some tips on how we would personally improve the dish. 

**Wynne: ** Sounds like a victory to me! I must warn you that this recipe will be far from perfect since this is my first time making it, but I’ll try my hardest to make sure that it’s edible. 

**Florence: ** I’ve heard of your previous exploits in the kitchen, Wynne. I’m positive that you’ll be fine. 

**Wynne: ** If you’re so confident, then I’ll believe you. Now, why don’t we get started? After all, these dishes aren’t going to cook themselves!

**Florence: ** Very true… And I can’t eat your food unless you finish it. 

**Wynne: ** In that case, I’ll jump right into it. 

**~ Florence and Wynne have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Spam posting these is still boring
> 
> B: Mario Kart Wii slaps
> 
> -Digital


	84. 91. Zelhira x Hegias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/12/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Hegias: ** Aren’t you a sweet little guy? What are you doing here in the monastery? We should get you outside… 

**Zelhira: ** Hegias, why are you talking to yourself? 

**Hegias: ** Talking to myself? Oh, no, I’m not talking to myself at all! In truth, I’m talking to this little guy… See? 

**Zelhira: ** Is… Is that a bug?!

**Hegias: ** Um… Yes. I don’t know what kind of bug it is, but as far as I can tell, it’s harmless.

**Zelhira: ** If it’s not a butterfly or a ladybug, then it’s easily capable of harm!

**Hegias: ** Oh, I see now! It’s a lightning bug! We should get this little thing back outside. It can’t really provide light indoors in broad sunshine. Besides, he probably has a family out there that’s missing him.

**Zelhira: ** How can you be so nice to bugs…?! They’re terrifying!

**Hegias: ** And yet, they’re still living creatures. I don’t want them to get hurt. I’m not particularly fond of bugs myself, but I don’t want to see them in pain, you know?

**Zelhira: ** No… I’m afraid I don’t. I can’t relate to that way of thinking at all.

**Hegias: ** You can’t? Well, I guess you’re entitled to your own opinion on the matter… Come on. Let’s take you outside so you can get back home… Trapping you here isn’t going to do us any good, and it’ll only freak you out… 

**Zelhira: ** Please get rid of that thing… Ugh, I really don’t understand how he can go on with life without fear of those tiny creatures… 

**~ Zelhira and Hegias have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Zelhira: ** What brings you here to the greenhouse, Hegias?

**Hegias: ** I saw another lightning bug stuck in here, and I wanted to take him outside before the doors shut for the night. 

**Zelhira: ** There’s another one?!

**Hegias: ** Yes, there is… Are you alright? You’re awfully pale again. 

**Zelhira: ** I hate bugs! Get me out of here!

**Hegias: ** Hold on, Zelhira… Take a deep breath. You’re going to be okay. Why are you so scared of bugs in the first place?

**Zelhira: ** I… I don’t want them to fly at me and get in my mouth! 

**Hegias: ** It seems to be something a bit more than that… If you want to talk about it, we can. 

**Zelhira: ** Can we at least leave the greenhouse? I don’t want to be in the same area as that winged demon!

**Hegias: ** There he is anyways… He just flew out. You’re alright. 

**Zelhira: ** Good… 

**Hegias: ** So… Why don’t you like bugs?

**Zelhira: ** Well… I was adopted into Adrestian nobility. Before then, I lived in a village of mages in the Empire, but I wouldn’t say that I was loved there. My Crest and natural magic talent came together to form two common opinions of me. Some adored me and thought I was a gift from the goddess herself while others said I was a demon and a curse that would destroy them all. 

**Hegias: ** Those sure are distinct differences… 

**Zelhira: ** Yes… The children who fell into the latter category did all they could to make me suffer, but… As I’m sure you’ve noticed, my body isn’t exactly built for physical combat in close quarters. I’m a mage by nature. If they tried hard enough, then… Let’s just say I wasn’t able to get away, and bugs were the closest thing they could torture me with. I guess they thought it would drive me away from the village and eliminate the curse they thought I carried. 

**Hegias: ** Children can be so cruel… I don’t know what to say. 

**Zelhira: ** You don’t need to say anything. The point is that they didn’t like me, and I don’t like bugs because of them. 

**Hegias: ** What happened to lead to your adoption? 

**Zelhira: ** The village was destroyed by unknown forces. I don’t know who they were, but they killed everyone. I barely survived, and it was because they thought I was dead. I couldn’t say what their motives were either, but… You see the result. Lord Schlarzer took me in after I was uncovered by his soldiers, and from then on, he raised me. 

**Hegias: ** You could call the deaths of your village karmic retribution, but… That seems almost twisted to say. 

**Zelhira: ** There are a lot of twisted things you could say about that place and the fate that befell it, but it matters little to me now. Do you promise not to bring bugs near me again?

**Hegias: ** I won’t do it again. Promise… If you need anything from me though, related to bugs or not, feel free to come to me, alright?

**Zelhira: ** I will… Hey, Hegias?

**Hegias: ** What is it?

**Zelhira: ** Thank you. 

**Hegias: ** You’re welcome. 

**~ Zelhira and Hegias have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Zelhira said AAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> B: Can I say that I ship this because I might
> 
> -Digital


	85. 92. Zelhira x Callisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/9/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Zelhira: ** Callisto, can I ask you something?

**Callisto: ** You just did. 

**Zelhira: ** Please cut it out with the jokes. This is serious. 

**Callisto: ** Alright, cutting it out… What do you need?

**Zelhira: ** Did you… Did you ever happen to pass through a small village in Adrestia known for its mage population?

**Callisto: ** No. I feel like I would remember it if I did. 

**Zelhira: ** I see… Thank you for your help anyways. 

**Callisto: ** Don’t just leave me hanging like that! 

**Zelhira: ** Leave you hanging?

**Callisto: ** Tell me why you asked that. There has to be a reason. You aren’t the type to just randomly blurt out a question unless it’s something you find to be important. 

**Zelhira: ** I guess that’s true… It doesn’t really matter all that much though. 

**Callisto: ** It must matter if you asked me about it. Come on, don’t hold back! Tell me!

**Zelhira: ** Maybe another time. I have a lot of thinking to do in the meantime. 

**Callisto: ** Ugh, stop acting all cryptic and just talk to me already! This is getting frustrating! 

**Zelhira: ** I don’t mean to frustrate you… 

**Callisto: ** Then just tell me already! I don’t think it’s all that hard to do! 

**Zelhira: ** ...If I find out the truth behind this, I’ll tell you. 

**Callisto: ** I get the feeling that’s the best answer I’m going to get out of you at this point, so I guess that’s okay. 

**Zelhira: ** Thank you for understanding. I’ll talk to you later. 

**Callisto: ** Answers don’t come easy… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 crashed yesterday while I was posting this batch so I'm posting them now because I'm not in school today woo
> 
> -Digital


	86. 93. Zelhira x Tuncay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Hey, Sclera. What are you up to today?

**Zelhira: ** Nothing much. Why did you call me Sclera?

**Tuncay: ** That’s your name. 

**Zelhira: ** No… My name is Zelhira. Say it with me. Zel-hi-ra. 

**Tuncay: ** Sc-ler-a. 

**Zelhira: ** I don’t understand this… You’ve been around us all for quite some time, but you still don’t know how to say our names. 

**Tuncay: ** I can say your names just fine. 

**Zelhira: ** Chess, Pogy, Callus, Hedges, Flower, Equalize… You can only get your own name right. 

**Tuncay: ** That’s not true. 

**Zelhira: ** Wait… You’re right. You do know how to say the name of Wolfgang’s owl. 

**Tuncay: ** Yeah. That’s Olive.

**Zelhira: ** Why do you only know the name of the owl? Goddess… I want to figure this out. Why are you so bad at saying names?

**Tuncay: ** I’m not bad at saying names. I’m saying them just fine. You’re not listening to what I’m saying. 

**Zelhira: ** Ugh… There has to be some explanation for this. I mean, you’ve only gotten one name right out of nearly forty. That’s ridiculous. You know your own name, but the rest of us… Not so much. You mess up everything aside from the owl. 

**Tuncay: ** Stop saying that. I’m fine with names. 

**Zelhira: ** Tell me some names of kids in our class then. 

**Tuncay: ** Mango and Radius.

**Zelhira: ** It’s Magnolia and Raithius… I really need to figure this out. I’m not going to let this opportunity pass me by. 

**Tuncay: ** You’re so odd… I don’t get you at all…

**~ Zelhira and Tuncay have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Zelhira: ** Alright, Tuncay. I want to hear the names of your parents. 

**Tuncay: ** Oh, that’s easy. Adil and Umut. My younger sibling is Ayberk. 

**Zelhira: ** Those sound like actual names… I suppose that you can get names right when they’re your family members. 

**Tuncay: ** I don’t know what you’re talking about. I get everyone’s name right now. 

**Zelhira: ** No, you don’t! I don’t understand it. It’s like you hear our names, but they’re completely different in your head. I want to figure out why this is happening, but I fear that there isn’t a logical answer. 

**Tuncay: ** I really have no idea what you’re on about, Sclera. I say people’s names as they tell me. 

**Zelhira: ** How about we try a different approach? I want you to write down my name. 

**Tuncay: ** I don’t see the point of this, but I suppose that this is the only way that you’ll leave me alone and stop badgering me about names… I know how to say everyone’s names. I have to get back to the forge. I can’t spend all day talking to you about--

**Zelhira: ** Just write down my name!

**Tuncay: ** Alright… There you go. 

**Zelhira: ** It’s written down properly… Now, say it. 

**Tuncay: ** Sclera. 

**Zelhira: ** Spell it. 

**Tuncay: ** Z-E-L-H-I-R-A.

**Zelhira: ** Yes. Say it. 

**Tuncay: ** Sclera. 

**Zelhira: ** Goddess above, what the hell is wrong here?! Why can’t you get it right?! You only know the names of your family members and an owl!

**Tuncay: ** Are you insulting Olive?

**Zelhira: ** I would never. I just want to know… Wait. Callisto has a snake. Sven, I think. 

**Tuncay: ** Oh, yeah… Swan, right?

**Zelhira: ** So, this isn’t an animal thing… You don’t get the names of animals right. It’s exclusive to Olive the owl… Is there any logic behind this? There has to be. 

**Tuncay: ** I still don’t know what you’re talking about. 

**Zelhira: ** You know what? I give up. I’m clearly not going to be making any progress today, so I’ll just have to try a different approach. I’m going to find a way to crack this though. That much is a promise. 

**Tuncay: ** Can I go to the forge now?

**Zelhira: ** Yes. 

**Tuncay: ** Uh… I hope you feel better about names or whatever it is that’s bothering you. 

**Zelhira: ** Ugh… Am I doomed to be Sclera in their eyes forever…? 

**~ Zelhira and Tuncay have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm bad with author's notes
> 
> B: Apparently a horse dating sim exists and I don't know how to feel about that
> 
> -Digital


	87. 94. Zelhira x Aquillus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Zelhira: ** Alright… Done. 

**Aquillus: ** Thank you for your help, Zelhira. 

**Zelhira: ** It’s my pleasure. I’m sorry you were hurt during that last battle. 

**Aquillus: ** It’s nothing for you to worry about. If you want my opinion, it might actually have a silver lining to it. 

**Zelhira: ** How so?

**Aquillus: ** I’ve wanted to have a serious discussion with you for a while, but I never knew when the right time was. 

**Zelhira: ** Go on and start it then. I have to put my supplies away anyways. 

**Aquillus: ** How do you practice faith magic?

**Zelhira: ** What?

**Aquillus: ** You don’t seem to be a particularly religious person. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you praying in the chapel unless someone else invited you first. 

**Zelhira: ** I suppose that is rather strange… 

**Aquillus: ** I want to know why. You know, if you’re alright with answering. I don’t want to force you. 

**Zelhira: ** To be honest… I don’t know.

**Aquillus: ** What?

**Zelhira: ** I’m not a particularly religious person. I’m not even all that fond of humanity as a whole due to how horrific it can be. 

**Aquillus: ** You don’t do it to help humanity, and you don’t do it because you love the goddess… So why?

**Zelhira: ** I don’t think I even know the answer to that. If I ever figure it out… I’ll give you an answer. 

**Aquillus: ** I appreciate that. 

**Zelhira: ** You’re all fixed up. You can be on your way now. 

**Aquillus: ** Thank you for everything, Zelhira. 

**Zelhira: ** You’re welcome… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are going up late huh
> 
> -Digital


	88. 97. Zelhira x Herwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/17/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Zelhira: **Professor Wessin, can I ask you something?

**Herwig: **What is it?

**Zelhira: **I want to know how you're so good at using dark magic.

**Herwig: **Why do you ask?

**Zelhira: **Most of the time, people who use dark magic draw upon their own negative energy to sustain their powers. You happen to use dark magic. 

**Herwig: **Yes... I suppose I do.

**Zelhira: **I just find it odd, I guess... I never would have expected you of all people to use dark magic. When I met you, I got the feeling you had magical strength, but you don't use elemental magic like I would have anticipated originally

**Herwig: **What makes you so intrigued? Why do you want to know so badly?

**Zelhira: **Mostly my own curiosity... I mean, I expected to be the only person to use negative magic here at the monastery, but now that I'm here, I see I'm being proven wrong. I guess I was wondering if I could connect with the other person who happens to share power with me.

**Herwig: **Maybe I can tell you another time. It's far from a cheery tale, let me tell you.

**Zelhira: **I assumed that much. If someone uses dark magic, they've likely been through a lot and use trauma or hate to fuel their power.

**Herwig: **...

**Zelhira: **But we can discuss that next time we meet. If you truly want to go on about your day without explaining it now, that's fine. Have a nice afternoon, Professor Wessin.

**Herwig: **...I'm just glad she decided not to pry into the reason... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are fun
> 
> -Digital


	89. 98. Zelhira x Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength at the earliest.

**Zelhira: ** Hey, Adrian… I just wanted to come over and see how you were doing.

**Adrian: ** Me?

**Zelhira: ** Is anyone else around here named Adrian?

**Adrian: ** I suppose you make a good point there… I’m fine. I don’t know why I wouldn’t be. 

**Zelhira: ** I saw you out in the marketplace today, and… Not everyone out there seemed to be very happy to see you.

**Adrian: ** So? What about it?

**Zelhira: ** There’s a red mark on your cheek. I think it’s pretty clear to me what happened while you were there. I’m just glad no further harm was done.

**Adrian: ** ...Of course you would pick up on that.

**Zelhira: ** I naturally do see it. When you look closely enough, it’s easy to see what other people are going through regardless of if they tell you or not.

**Adrian: ** What do you want to do with that kind of information?

**Zelhira: ** Nothing… I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.

**Adrian: ** I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine. Really.

**Zelhira: ** You lie a lot more than people like to call you out on.

**Adrian: ** What? Where is this coming from?

**Zelhira: ** I notice these things, you know. I can tell that you hide the truth from people sometimes, and I’m not going to let you get away with it as long as I’m here to talk to you about it.

**Adrian: ** It’s none of your business. I assure you, nothing is going on. Have a nice day, Zelhira.

**Zelhira: ** ...Fine. Be that way. I’ll get you to open up one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrian good
> 
> -Digital


	90. 100. Zelhira x Yuliya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 11/28/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Yuliya: ** You must be the Zelhira figure I've heard so much about.

**Zelhira: ** What do you need? 

**Yuliya: ** Right down to business, I see... Listen, I need to ask you a favor.

**Zelhira: ** Then out with it already.

**Yuliya: ** I want you to try and teach me how to use magic.

**Zelhira: ** You... You want me to teach you magic? I don't understand. Why are you coming to me? There are far more certified people out there. I'm not exactly a paragon of teaching skill.

**Yuliya: ** You know faith magic. That's good enough for me. Besides, you don't seem like you're going to go blabbing about it to anyone else, which is the only other quality I'd ask for in a teacher.

**Zelhira: ** What's your motive for wanting such a thing to begin with? 

**Yuliya: ** I believe that's my business and not yours. The point is that I want to learn it. You'll get more practice using your power, and I'll learn how to use whatever magical power is hiding deep within me. Doesn't it sound like a fair trade?

**Zelhira: ** I suppose I could use some extra practice... Fine, fine. If you really want me to teach you, then I'll be happy to try.

**Yuliya: ** Thank you. When will we be able to start? Later today?

**Zelhira: ** You'll need to give me some time to sort things out. I can't just pull something like this out of the blue. I need to prepare.

**Yuliya: ** Alright, alright... Just come and get me whenever you're ready to jump into things.

**Zelhira: ** It will be done.

**~ Zelhira and Yuliya have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Zelhira: ** One important thing to know when you’re learning magic is what your aim is. All mages have a reason for taking up the magical arts, and it’s that reason that fuels our power. Raw output means little if it doesn’t have a reason to exist. 

**Yuliya: ** It’s sort of like fighting in that way. Even with all the talent in the world, it means nothing when you don’t have a reason for it. 

**Zelhira: ** Exactly. So, I have to ask… What is your reasoning for learning magic?

**Yuliya: ** I… My sister used it a lot. 

**Zelhira: ** I didn’t know you had a sister. 

**Yuliya: ** Not many people do. It’s something I try not to talk about. 

**Zelhira: ** You’ll need to fully understand your own motives to practice magic, so… Tell me about her. 

**Yuliya: ** She was a prodigy with faith magic. She could heal any injury using a simple spell. My home was at war with Faerghus all my life, and she was an important fighter in the rebellion. She helped everyone who needed it. 

**Zelhira: ** She sounds incredible. 

**Yuliya: ** I don’t have her talents. I never did. I can barely use any magic. I’m nothing like her. She was patient and calm, but I’m reckless and stubborn. 

**Zelhira: ** What happened to her?

**Yuliya: ** She died of illness. That’s all that you need to know. I always wanted to be like her, but when my country needed it most, I came nowhere close being like my sister. They needed a healer, but they got me, and I couldn’t do anything to help save innocent lives. 

**Zelhira: ** I’m sorry for your loss. 

**Yuliya: ** I guess I want to learn magic for her sake. There are a lot of people back home who need healing, and after all this is over… I want to go back there and do what I wasn’t able to when I was living there before. 

**Zelhira: ** It’s noble of you to want all of this… I think getting your feelings out there did some good.

**Yuliya: ** You’re the master, so I guess I’ll trust your judgement there. 

**Zelhira: ** Now, I want you to try and heal this small injury on my arm. 

**Yuliya: ** I’ll do my best… 

**Zelhira: ** Just place your hands there… And… 

**Yuliya: ** Ugh… 

**Zelhira: ** That didn’t work as well as I would have hoped. 

**Yuliya: ** It’s not working… I should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy. 

**Zelhira: ** It takes time to master any type of magic. I wasn’t the best with faith magic initially either, but I got better. 

**Yuliya: ** Fine. I’ll keep trying, but I can’t make any promises. 

**Zelhira: ** I’ll be happy to keep training you, but I get the feeling you want a little time alone. 

**Yuliya: ** Yeah, I do. 

**Zelhira: ** In that case, I’ll leave you to it. 

**Yuliya: ** Milyena… Is this really what you would have wanted for me…? 

**~ Zelhira and Yuliya have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Low key Zelhira gives me Celestia Ludenberg vibes is that illegal
> 
> B: Wind loud
> 
> -Digital


	91. 101. Zelhira x Kaeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Six: Tainted Memories at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/13/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kaeta: ** Another round of training done... Time to relax... I'm glad nobody is ever out and about this time of night. I'm tired of burning candles in my room.

**Zelhira: ** Kaeta?

**Kaeta: ** Maybe it isn't quite as isolated as I thought... Hello, Zelhira.

**Zelhira: ** What are you up to...? Oh, that smells lovely.

**Kaeta: ** You like it? It's a scented candle I found in the marketplace a while ago.

**Zelhira: ** Color me intrigued... 

**Kaeta: ** I buy candles from time to time and use them to meditate after training for a while. I think it's a good way to decompress after pushing myself for a while.

**Zelhira: ** Would you mind if I joined you?

**Kaeta: ** Hm... Normally, I don't like it when people get nosy while I'm meditating, but you're far from being the nosiest person out there, so... Sure! 

**Zelhira: ** Thank you, Kaeta... 

**Kaeta: ** It's been a while since I've had anybody to sit around with, you know... Not many of the knights like it when I meditate, so I got used to doing it alone.

**Zelhira: ** Well, I'd be happy to fill that gap for you. It's hard not to relax with such a lovely scent in the air... 

**Kaeta: ** I'm glad you agree... It's mint-scented. You have no idea how happy I was when I heard the merchants around here sell scented candles like they do back home.

**Zelhira: ** You'll have to show me where you buy them... I may have to pick up a few for my room.

**Kaeta: ** It's a deal! But until then, enjoy your stay at Kaeta's relaxation spot! 

**Zelhira: ** You bet I will... 

**~ Zelhira and Kaeta have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kaeta: ** I’m glad to see that you’ve decided to join me again. I picked up a few extra candles while I was in town, so you can take your pick of two out of these five. You can smell them if you want to know what you’re getting into before making your selection. 

**Zelhira: ** I’m honored that you would think of me like this when you go out to buy candles. 

**Kaeta: ** You’re the only one who has actually offered to join me on multiple occasions, so you bet that I’m going to be taking advantage of it. I find these candles to be rather calming to smell after a long night of training. 

**Zelhira: ** They really do help to release tension… 

**Kaeta: ** Exactly. Not everybody is as big a fan of it as I am, as much as I hate to say it. 

**Zelhira: ** Well, they don’t know what they’re talking about. 

**Kaeta: ** I’m glad that you enjoy it. Now, which one do you think we should burn tonight?

**Zelhira: ** Hm… This one smells lovely. 

**Kaeta: ** Oh, yes! That one is made from flower petals. It’s beautiful, don’t you think? As much as I love flowers, I think that this makes them smell even sweeter. After all, the scent is easier to pick up on from a distance, and they stick around for much longer. 

**Zelhira: ** It’s the perfect way to unwind after a long day of work. 

**Kaeta: ** Exactly! Now, I’m just going to set it up… 

**Zelhira: ** I don’t know how others could possibly want to pass up on something like this… You know, when I first saw you, I thought you would always be hyperactive and competitive. 

**Kaeta: ** I am, but I know what you’re talking about. You didn’t think I would know how to relax every once in a while. 

**Zelhira: ** Exactly… And yet, sitting here with you, smelling these candles… It’s more relaxing than other activities with people at the monastery. Who would have expected us to be friends over something like this?

**Kaeta: ** I know I didn’t! You’re so quiet, and you seem to like being alone more than talking to others. 

**Zelhira: ** That is correct… 

**Kaeta: ** Well, maybe opposites attract more than we first thought. 

**Zelhira: ** Perhaps you’re right… 

**Kaeta: ** Now, let’s get to it! The candle is lit, the night is quiet, and we’re all alone… Time for some relaxing. 

**Zelhira: ** How perfect… 

**~ Zelhira and Kaeta have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I never thought I would have 'when were candles invented' in my search history but here we are
> 
> B: I love the soundtrack of App Monsters so much you don't understand
> 
> -Digital


	92. 102. Zelhira x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/9/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Zelhira: ** Hm… Ah… What a nice little spot this is. So quiet, so isolated… It’s the perfect place to just… Let everything go… 

**Wynne: ** I wonder what Zelhira is doing… I didn’t think she would come all the way out here so late at night… Wait… Is she… Singing?

**Zelhira: ** … 

**Wynne: ** Why did she stop…?

**Zelhira: ** Probably because a noisy intruder walked in on me. 

**Wynne: ** Oh. You heard all that?

**Zelhira: ** It’s hard not to hear you, Wynne. What do you need?

**Wynne: ** Nothing much… I was just wondering what you were up to. Ignore me. Act like I’m not here. 

**Zelhira: ** That’s easier said than done. Be honest with me. What do you want? You must have something on your mind. Out with it already. 

**Wynne: ** Your singing voice is really pretty. I’d love to hear you sing again. 

**Zelhira: ** You actually think that? 

**Wynne: ** How could I not?

**Zelhira: ** Nobody’s ever said that before is all. I guess it just caught me by surprise. 

**Wynne: ** Well, it shouldn’t. You should sing more. 

**Zelhira: ** I don’t know about that… 

**Wynne: ** It reminds me of the way a mother sings her child to sleep. 

**Zelhira: ** I sound like a mother to you? I’m a bit young for that, am I not?

**Wynne: ** It doesn’t mean you are one… 

**Zelhira: ** I suppose not… Either way, I should be getting back to the monastery. We can talk more later. 

**Wynne: ** She didn’t like that motherly idea much, huh…? How odd… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are cool and Digimon is great
> 
> -Digital


	93. 103. Hegias x Callisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/16/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Hegias: ** Callisto, that was quite a performance!

**Callisto: ** I’m glad you liked it!

**Hegias: ** When you invited me to come and see your next show in town, I wasn’t sure what to expect, but… That was incredible. 

**Callisto: ** I really am great at it, huh? I’m glad that you see that just like everyone else. 

**Hegias: ** How could I not? You’re so incredible. I couldn’t take my eyes off you the entire time. 

**Callisto: ** Any other thoughts? I love hearing them. 

**Hegias: ** You were able to blend narration with theatrical gestures and dancing perfectly. You’re like an entire theater troupe in one person. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with as much talent on the stage as you. 

**Callisto: ** Aw, that’s so kind of you to say… What did you think it was about?

**Hegias: ** You spoke of an old woman who taught a young girl how to perform… Your actions were perfect in every way at conveying the scene. 

**Callisto: ** What else?

**Hegias: ** There was something else to the performance… But I couldn’t quite put a finger on it. 

**Callisto: ** Maybe I should invite you to the next show. You’re a perceptive person, so if anybody is going to figure out what I’m actually saying, it would be you. 

**Hegias: ** I would love to come along again!

**Callisto: ** Consider it a deal then! Next time I get a show, I’ll be sure to give you a front row seat! 

**Hegias: ** I don’t think I’ve been so excited for a show ever…

**~ Hegias and Callisto have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Hegias: ** Another splendid performance, Callisto. You can certainly color me impressed. 

**Callisto: ** I’m glad that you enjoyed yourself so much this time too. 

**Hegias: ** How could I not? But… I think I figured out something when it comes to your performances.

**Callisto: ** What do you mean?

**Hegias: ** There was this odd sense of pain behind them too… I don’t know how else to describe it, but… It was as if you were telling a story filled with agony despite the happy nature of it. I doubt that anyone would pick up on it if they didn’t already know you well, but… It bothered me. 

**Callisto: ** I… Um… 

**Hegias: ** Is there something that you are bothered by when it comes to performing that you haven’t told many people about?

**Callisto: ** Well… Maybe… 

**Hegias: ** Do you want to talk about it?

**Callisto: ** ...Can you keep a secret?

**Hegias: ** Of course. 

**Callisto: ** My life hasn’t always been filled with perfect performances. In fact… My dancing has made me the target of some truly despicable people. The mere thought of them makes me want to tear my own skin off. They take something that brings me so much pleasure and make it into something that feeds their sick desires. 

**Hegias: ** I understand why that would upset you then… You dance out of spite towards them?

**Callisto: ** Yeah. If they’re going to twist something that I love into something else entirely that feeds their twisted pleasures, then I’ll do what I do out of spite. They can’t do anything to touch me. I won’t let them get to me no matter how hard they try. 

**Hegias: ** It seems like they bother you… 

**Callisto: ** I guess they do, but I don’t want to let them know that. I can’t give them the satisfaction of seeing me upset over it. I will do whatever I want in spite of what they want me to do. 

**Hegias: ** In that case… I’m proud of you for going on and dancing how you want regardless of what other people expect from you. 

**Callisto: ** I refuse to bow to their whims. I’ll dance on, and even if I’m suffering inside because of them… I won’t let it bother me. They won’t see that it bugs me. 

**Hegias: ** I’m proud of you, Callisto. You’re really strong for being able to pull all this off. 

**Callisto: ** Thanks, Hegias… That means a lot to me. 

**~ Hegias and Callisto have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Duck Tales good
> 
> B: Each part of this chain so far has been written while I watched Duck Tales oops!
> 
> -Digital


	94. 104. Hegias x Tuncay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Hegias: ** That Crest activation sure was unexpected, but I’m glad I got it… If I hadn’t, I know I wouldn’t have won that match. 

**Tuncay: ** Hedges, what are you up to?

**Hegias: ** Hey, Tuncay. I just finished sparring in the training hall. I’m going to head to the dining hall to eat something now. What about you?

**Tuncay: ** Nothing much. I watched you while you were training, you know. That Crest really did save you, huh?

**Hegias: ** I suppose it did. If I hadn’t gotten it, I wouldn’t have been able to win that battle. It really was a close match. 

**Tuncay: ** I find your Crest to be rather strange, you know. 

**Hegias: ** Strange? How so?

**Tuncay: ** You’re not a noble, but you still have a Crest. For the most part, Crests are used by the nobles to enforce their ‘superiority’ and rule over us common folk. 

**Hegias: ** And yet, I’m a commoner with a Crest. That’s what bothers you, yes?

**Tuncay: ** Yeah. How did you get it?

**Hegias: ** My father has a Crest. He passed it onto me. 

**Tuncay: ** Then where did he get it?

**Hegias: ** I… I never asked… 

**Tuncay: ** How suspicious… You should figure that out. I feel like it’s important. 

**Hegias: ** It wouldn’t hurt, I guess… I’ll do my best. 

**Tuncay: ** I’m glad to hear it. You go on to the dining hall and eat up. We can’t have you exhausting yourself after training so hard. 

**Hegias: ** Alright. See you around. 

**Tuncay: ** Until next time, Hedges. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but wonder how long this project is going to be when it's done
> 
> -Digital


	95. 105. Hegias x Aquillus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aquillus: ** Hegias, I want to ask you something. 

**Hegias: ** Um… Sure… 

**Aquillus: ** Why have you been avoiding me?

**Hegias: ** Avoiding you? I haven’t been doing anything of the sort. 

**Aquillus: ** Yeah, sure, okay… Why have I not seen you outside of class in what feels like ages then? 

**Hegias: ** I simply haven’t had any reason to approach you. That’s it. Really. 

**Aquillus: ** … 

**Hegias: ** O-Okay, I’ll tell you already! You don’t need to look at me like that. 

**Aquilus: ** Like what?

**Hegias: ** That glare!

**Aquillus: ** I don’t know what you mean, but that hardly matters. 

**Hegias: ** Listen… You kind of scare me. 

**Aquillus: ** I scare you?

**Hegias: ** Yes! You’re so blunt and quiet all the time. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you smile. Not smirk. Smile. 

**Aquillus: ** You think I hate you since I never smile?

**Hegias: ** I-I’m not exactly great when it comes to making friends, and… I don’t know. It’s intimidating when one of the people I’m meant to get along with is terrifying like you. 

**Aquillus: ** I promise you that I’m not scary. I have no intentions of frightening anyone. 

**Hegias: ** I know that you don’t mean to, I just… 

**Aquillus: ** Is there anything I can do to help you out?

**Hegias: ** Maybe we could do something to show that you’re not scary after all?

**Aquillus: ** Hm… If it’ll get you to stop avoiding me like the plague, then sure. 

**Hegias: ** I don’t know where we’ll start, but… We’ll figure something out. 

**Aquillus: ** Of course. I’ll tell you when I have a plan.

**Hegias: ** Thank you.

**Aquillus: ** Am I really that terrifying…? I had no idea…

**~ Hegias and Aquillus have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Aquillus: ** Hegias, I think I have a solution to our little problem. 

**Hegias: ** What is it?

**Aquillus: ** Come with me to my room. 

**Hegias: ** Alright… What are all those little papers for?

**Aquillus: ** They’re gifts from my younger siblings… The two of them love drawing, and I’ve kept a few of the sketches that they’ve done for me. 

**Hegias: ** Aw… That’s rather sweet of you to do… 

**Aquillus: ** I don’t get to see them much anymore, but… I love looking at these pictures when I get the chance to do so. 

**Hegias: ** Can you tell me more about them?

**Aquillus: ** Of course. I have a brother and a sister. My parents wound up having them because they wanted someone else with a Crest, but neither one of them has a Crest like I do. Our parents tended to ignore them in favor of focusing on me since I was the one with the Crest. 

**Hegias: ** That’s awful for young children to go through… 

**Aquillus: ** I had them move in with my uncle to remedy this. He always loved them lots, and he was happy to look after them. However, I was left alone at our parents’ house even before I came to the Officers Academy, so I didn’t get to see them much before setting out for the monastery. 

**Hegias: ** It sounds like you really care about them. 

**Aquillus: ** I do… They’re like the sunshine of my life. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have them around. I know that I can get a bit dark at times, but… They’re the opposite. I would hate it if anything happened to them. 

**Hegias: ** I can understand why. They sound incredible. 

**Aquillus: ** You know… I feel like they would really like you. 

**Hegias: ** You think so?

**Aquillus: ** Yeah. You’re nice to everyone, and they really need that after all they’ve been through. 

**Hegias: ** I… Thank you… 

**Aquillus: ** Did that help you with your fear of me?

**Hegias: ** Oddly enough… Yes. I guess I didn’t realize you could be vulnerable like that too. 

**Aquillus: ** I’m glad it helped. 

**Hegias: ** Um… Would it be alright if I looked at these drawings for a bit longer? I think they’re very sweet. 

**Aquillus: ** Take as long as you would like. 

**~ Hegias and Aquillus have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: F for Hegias
> 
> B: The mood is screaming Digimon music at the top of my lungs
> 
> -Digital


	96. 106. Hegias x Illona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C Support: Uploaded on 9/21/2019. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Hegias: **Um... Illona?

**Illona: **What is it?

**Hegias: **I... I need to ask you something.

**Illona: **Go on...

**Hegias: **You... You have the Crest of Ernest, yes?

**Illona: **Y-Yes, I do...

**Hegias: **Were you born with it?

**Illona: **O-Of course I was! How could I not be?

**Hegias: **I-I was just wondering-! I have the Crest of Ernest too... 

**Illona: **What about it?

**Hegias: **If two people share a Crest, if often means their bloodlines converge at some point in the past... Do you think that could be the case with us?

**Illona: **I-I don't know... I guess I've never thought about it...

**Hegias: **I'm not a noble like you are. I came from a regular family of merchants in the Empire. Maybe one of your ancestors left your family behind and I'm their descendant. Wouldn't that be strange? We could actually have common blood and not be fully aware of it.

**Illona: **Yeah... So strange... Is that all you wanted?

**Hegias: **I-I mean, I guess so... Why do you ask?

**Illona: **Okay... I-I have other things to do, so maybe I should go. We can talk more another time.

**Hegias: **Illona, you... You don't seem to think we have any sort of connections. Also, you look rather pale... Do you need me to help you to the infirmary? You look like you're about to collapse...

**Illona: **I-I'll be alright... Don't worry about me. I really should go and see the professor now though. We can talk about this more later. Goodbye, Hegias.

**Hegias: **Illona, are you sure you're okay...? Damn, she's gone... I'm worried about her... What could be bothering her so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's edgy time fellas
> 
> -Digital


	97. 108. Hegias x Herwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Hegias: ** Here you are, Professor. Thank you for letting me borrow your paperweight. 

**Herwig: ** It was no issue at all. The winds today were truly brutal, so anyone outside would want something heavy to keep their papers from blowing away. 

**Hegias: ** This small boat truly is lovely though… Who made it?

**Herwig: ** My older brother did, actually. He made it as a parting gift when he was sent off to fight in the war with Brigid and Dagda years ago. 

**Hegias: ** How kind of him to do… 

**Herwig: ** Brigid and Dagda made a truly risky move by trying to take over Empire territory… The war was brutal, but I was glad to see it end. 

**Hegias: ** The Empire sure did put them back in their place, huh?

**Herwig: ** Yes… I’m glad no other lives were lost. I don’t like to think about people getting hurt, and out at sea on top of that… 

**Hegias: ** Do you like the ocean?

**Herwig: ** Yes… That’s why my brother made my paperweight a boat carving in the first place. Sailing always made me feel truly free when we were growing up. 

**Hegias: ** You couldn’t do that while the war was raging, but you could still remember it fondly with the little carving. 

**Herwig: ** Exactly… What makes you feel free like that, Hegias?

**Hegias: ** I never really thought about it. 

**Herwig: ** Well, I’d love to hear your answer when you find out what it is. 

**Hegias: ** I’ll tell you when I realize it then. 

**Herwig: ** Perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World building!
> 
> -Digital


	98. 109. Hegias x Adrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C Support: Uploaded on 11/18/19. Unlocked after Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength at the earliest.

**Hegias: **Adrian? You said you wanted to see me?

**Adrian: **I did... I heard about your Crest. It happens to be the same one as mine.

**Hegias: **Oh, truly? That's incredible... 

**Adrian: **You don't seem to buy what I'm saying, Hegias... In fact, I still feel like you have something to tell me.

**Hegias: **I promise I don't--

**Adrian: **My Crest is supposed to belong only in Brigid. My family is the only one to have the Crest, and we don't have any descendants who returned to Fódlan. If that's all true, then where in the world did you come from?

**Hegias: **Adrian, I... 

**Adrian: **I feel like you already have an answer for my question, even if you don't want to face it.

**Hegias: **Adrian... I'm sorry about all of this.

**Adrian: **Why are you apologizing? I've learned a lot about Fódlan during my time here, and one of the things that I've learned is that sometimes... Circumstances are out of our control. 

**Hegias: **Yeah... Sometimes... 

**Adrian: **I feel like you understand that situation better than most others.

**Hegias: **You could say that...

**Adrian: **You seem to want some time to think about all of this... Perhaps I should leave you to it.

**Hegias: **Adrian, I... I feel like I know something, but I don't want to accept it...

**Adrian: **I understand that... And I'll give you all the space you need. If you ever need to talk about it, then my door is always open for you. 

**Hegias: **Alright...

**Adrian: **Have a nice evening, Hegias. I'll talk to you later.

**Hegias: **... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is big tea isn't it huh
> 
> -Digital


	99. 110. Hegias x Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Hegias: ** That should balance it perfectly… Alright. Let’s see how it is in texture… 

**Niko: ** Hey, Hegias. What are you up to?

**Hegias: ** I’ve been trying to improve my skills at making things… Well, I say making things, but that’s a rather loose way to describe it. In truth, it’s alchemy. 

**Niko: ** Wow… So, you’re good at brewing things together and all that fancy jazz… Color me impressed. 

**Hegias: ** My former mentor taught me… I-I don’t really have the choice to talk to her anymore, but I still want to get better at it. 

**Niko: ** Ah… You mean Evenor.

**Hegias: ** Yes… I want to improve my skills, even if she can’t help me anymore. This is my hobby, not hers, and it’s time that I reclaimed it.

**Niko: ** Hegias, are you okay?

**Hegias:** Why wouldn’t I be? It’s nothing.

**Niko: ** If you insist… What are you making now?

**Hegias: ** It’s a vulnerary variation. It’s more potent than basic medicine, but it isn’t quite as strong as a full elixir. It’s a nice middle ground for when a vulnerary is too much but an elixir is too expensive. 

**Niko: ** That’s impressive… And you figured this out on your own?

**Hegias: ** I almost wish… 

**Niko: ** Um… Do you want some time alone?

**Hegias: ** Perhaps… I do appreciate your dropping by, Niko. Maybe we can talk a bit more later on. I’ll show you when it’s done. 

**Niko: ** Sounds good to me… Until then, I hope you have a nice day. 

**Hegias: ** Thank you… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reheating rice at the speed of light
> 
> -Digital


	100. 112. Hegias x Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Piers: ** Hm… I wonder who left this book open here on the table… I guess they aren’t very attentive. 

**Hegias: ** Hey, Piers. Would you mind keeping that book open for me?

**Piers: ** Let me guess… This is yours. 

**Hegias: ** It is, as a matter of fact. 

**Piers: ** What is it even about?

**Hegias: ** Folktales of Almyra… I love hearing different stories like this. A culture can really be defined by the small stories its people tell. 

**Piers: ** I agree… You can learn a lot about a people by hearing their most famous stories. 

**Hegias: ** I’ve heard of stories from Adrestia, Faerghus, Leciester, and Brigid… I figured Almyra would be a nice next step to take since it’s the nation with the most documentation out of those I haven’t investigated. 

**Piers: ** I might be able to help you. I wouldn’t say I know a lot about stories from Almyra because it’s been so long since I was last there, but I can tell you the few stories that I have heard about.

**Hegias: ** That would be great. I can give you some time to compile a list if that would help you at all. 

**Piers: ** I would appreciate that. I want to have a nice selection picked out for you. 

**Hegias: ** Thank you so much, Piers. I’ll be eagerly awaiting our next meeting. 

**Piers: ** Curious kid… It seems I’ll have my work cut out for me, finding stories for him… I suppose this book he left would be a solid starting point…

**~ Hegias and Piers have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Hegias: ** Alright, Piers, I got your note. You said that you had found a story to tell me from Almyra?

**Piers: ** I do, as a matter of fact… It’s about a shapeshifter. 

**Hegias: ** A shapeshifter?

**Piers: ** Exactly. It revolves around a wyvern with the power to change his appearance. He longed to live like the regular people of Almyra, so he used his magic to transform into a human man. 

**Hegias: ** That’s sure a unique way to start off a story. 

**Piers: ** A lot of people agree with that, but the tale is still loved all across Almyra, so it has value as far as I can tell. 

**Hegias: ** In that case, continue. 

**Piers: ** Alright. After transforming to become a man, the wyvern shapeshifter began to live among the rest of the people of Almyra. They accepted him with open arms, and he was happy with them. He saw it as a nice way to pay back the people of Almyra for all they have done for wyverns over the years. 

**Hegias: ** How sweet… 

**Piers: ** However, his transformation was only temporary, and he wound up reverting back to a wyvern at one point. The people of Almyra were frightened at first, but they realized that the magical creature was still the one they had come to care for as a friend and neighbor over the years. 

**Hegias: ** In other words, they discovered that his appearance didn’t matter. His heart had remained the same despite the changes to his outward appearance. 

**Piers: ** You hit it right on the head. The point of the story is to teach people not to judge others by appearances. The shapeshifter hid his true appearance as a wyvern from the people since he thought they would fear his ability to change, but when he finally displayed his true colors, he was pleasantly surprised. 

**Hegias: ** And the people still treated him well despite his change. It works out on all levels. 

**Piers: ** It does… I hope that struck your fancy for folktales. 

**Hegias: ** It sure did. Thank you again for the help, Piers. 

**Piers: ** It was no issue at all. 

**Hegias: ** That story is probably my favorite one so far… I’m going to enjoy analyzing it in the future. Thanks again!

**Piers: ** He sure was oddly chipper about that… Oh, well. It’s none of my business. 

**~ Hegias and Piers have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Supports are neat
> 
> B: Wink
> 
> -Digital


	101. 113. Hegias x Kaeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Kaeta: ** Hey, Hegias. 

**Hegias: ** Good morning… 

**Kaeta: ** …

**Hegias: ** … 

**Kaeta: ** … 

**Hegias: ** Why are you looking at me like that?

**Kaeta: ** Have we met before?

**Hegias: ** I don’t know… Have we? You would probably remember better than me. 

**Kaeta: ** Oh, I remember now! You were one of the fighters in a tournament I went to see when I was younger. 

**Hegias: ** You saw me in battle? I’m honored that you remember me.

**Kaeta: ** How could I not? I didn’t know your name, and I only saw you from far away, but… Your fighting style was impressive from the start. 

**Hegias: ** Thank you for saying such… I didn’t think anyone who saw those from the crowd would find me memorable enough to realize it was me months later. 

**Kaeta: ** You inspired me to take up fighting in the first place, you know.

**Hegias: ** What?

**Kaeta: ** My dad taught me how to defend myself from a young age and all that, but I didn’t actually enjoy it until I saw you fighting in an arena. 

**Hegias: ** That’s… I don’t know what to say. 

**Kaeta: ** You don’t need to say anything. Just know that one of these days, I’m going to beat you at this. I’m going to find a way to win. 

**Hegias: ** That’s rather competitive of you to say.

**Kaeta:** Well, I’m a competitive person. I also keep my promises, so you should get ready!

**Hegias: ** She’s rather excitable… But I’m happy to have had a positive influence on her.


	102. 114. Hegias x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C Support: Uploaded on 2/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Hegias: ** Wynne… Can I ask you something?

**Wynne: ** I don’t see why not. What’s on your mind?

**Hegias: ** I want to know… How are you able to be so open about your heritage?

**Wynne: ** Open about my heritage? What do you mean?

**Hegias: ** I mean, you don’t talk about what it’s like to be from Almyra very often, but you don’t try to hide your culture or anything. I don’t understand… Where does that confidence come from?

**Wynne: ** Oh, that… I don’t care about what other people think. If they have an issue with my Almyran heritage, that’s their problem. 

**Hegias: ** You’re so confident… I envy it, if I’m being perfectly honest. 

**Wynne: ** Why bother being jealous when you can do something about it? 

**Hegias: ** H-Huh?

**Wynne: ** You can become the person you want to be. You don’t need to procrastinate or be jealous of me when you can make that change in yourself. 

**Hegias: ** You’re right… Thank you for talking to me, Wynne. 

**Wynne: ** No problem… If you don’t mind my asking, where did this question come from? I mean, you’re from the main continent, so you aren’t exactly battling a foreign culture that doesn’t want to mesh with the dominant one. 

**Hegias: ** It’s… It’s a long story. Maybe I’ll be able to tell you about it one day. Until then, I’m going to try and make that change in myself. Thanks again, Wynne!

**Wynne: ** What an odd kid… Oh, well. I guess it doesn’t matter. Whatever makes him happy, I suppose. Who am I to question it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly when I sat down to do this one I had no idea what to do so I decided to go for the one thing I do best: foreshadowing! 
> 
> -Digital


	103. 115. Callisto x Tuncay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Hey, Tuncay. Can I ask for your help with something?

**Tuncay: ** Sure. What’s on your mind?

**Callisto: ** So, I’m getting ready for another performance soon. I’ve booked something in the local town, and they really want me to bring it. 

**Tuncay: ** Where is it at?

**Callisto: ** A fancy hotel. They’re expecting something grand and flashy. I know you’re good at inventing things, so I was thinking maybe you could help me prepare something. 

**Tuncay: ** Prepare what exactly?

**Callisto: ** A grand entrance! 

**Tuncay: ** Hm… I should be able to try and figure that out… I’m not great with working on inventions like that though. My main thing is making weapons. 

**Callisto: ** Then… Maybe a weapon of some sort? I don’t know. 

**Tuncay: ** Now you’re speaking my language! 

**Callisto: ** I don’t want to force you into it or anything. If you don’t want to--

**Tuncay: ** No, I want to. I love making weapons like this, and it would be my honor to aid you in your performance. 

**Callisto: ** Thanks a million for this, Tuncay. I really do appreciate it. 

**Tuncay: ** It’s my pleasure. I’m determined to make something that will work well with your performance and show your full potential on the stage. 

**Callisto: ** You’re amazing, Tun. I’m amazed by your skills as a blacksmith, and I can’t wait to see what you whip up. 

**Tuncay: ** I just hope I don’t let you down. 

**Callisto: ** I’m sure you won’t. There’s no way you could. I’ll see you later, Tuncay! Thanks again!

**~ Callisto and Tuncay have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Then, I turn and slash… Voila! Perfecto!

**Tuncay: ** You sure have been practicing. 

**Callisto: ** I have… I want to be the best possible performer when using a sword. After all, that’s completely different from using fans, daggers, or ribbons. It’s an entirely separate beast, and it should be treated as such. 

**Tuncay: ** I’m glad that you’re so excited… Because I’ve finished your gift!

**Callisto: ** Really?!

**Tuncay: ** Here you are. This is Öykü. Öykü means story in my native language, and given that you tell stories for fun… I figured it would be a fitting name. 

**Callisto: ** Thank you so much! The hilt even has a snake design on it to go with Sven!

**Tuncay: ** As a matter of fact, you can slide off the snake design and wear it as an armband. Try it out. 

**Callisto: ** No way! This is incredible! I’m going to have to wear this everywhere. I love it, Tuncay! Thank you so much!

**Tuncay: ** I’m glad that you like it so much. 

**Callisto: ** Now that I have the actual decorative sword that I’ll be fighting with, I think I’m going to keep practicing. That way, I’ll be able to use it next time that I get invited to perform for the local townspeople. 

**Tuncay: ** I want to come and see you perform with it. I’d love to see what you can pull off so long as you have it in your hands. 

**Callisto: ** I’ll have to work even harder than usual to show you that I’m worthy of using Öykü. 

**Tuncay: ** I wouldn’t say that they’re great in battle, but… So long as you’re performing, I believe that they will serve you well. I pray that’s the case at least. 

**Callisto: ** I don’t want to let you down after you did so much for me. This is even better than a grand, dramatic entrance! After all, I can dance with this as many times as I want without burning through extra supplies. 

**Tuncay: ** Exactly. It’s practical in a thousand different ways. 

**Callisto: ** Your creations truly are incredible, Tuncay… I promise you that I’ll do my best to do Öykü proud!

**Tuncay: ** I know that you will. You could never let us down. 

**~ Callisto and Tuncay have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Bernie is in heroes heck yeah
> 
> B: Supports are so good wow
> 
> -Digital


	104. 116. Callisto x Aquillus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Callisto: ** … 

**Aquillus: ** Callisto… Are you alright?

**Callisto: ** I’ll be fine… 

**Aquillus: ** I… I was in the audience at your show tonight. I… I heard what people said about you, and… I’m sorry. 

**Callisto: ** It… It’s nothing I’m not used to. 

**Aquillus: ** But you still seem upset. You shouldn’t have to get used to pain. It can still impact you.

**Callisto: ** But--

**Aquillus: ** Talk about it. You deserve to talk about it. 

**Callisto: ** Fine… I’m used to people saying things like that. After all, goddess forbid if a dancer is actually smart! We only exist for people to watch and poke at, to fulfill some sick desire nobody else wants to bring to fruition. We’re only made for people’s pleasure. We don’t matter ourselves. That’s how it goes. 

**Aquillus: ** Those men must have been drunk out of their minds… 

**Callisto: ** I’ve heard it all before, so… Why does it hurt so much? 

**Aquillus: ** It’s alright if it hurts. It’s normal for it to hurt. 

**Callisto: ** I hate it! I want it all to go away! I didn’t ask for this… I want to perform. I want to tell a story and draw people in so they’ll listen… I don’t… I-I… 

**Aquillus: ** You’re alright… It’s okay. You’re safe. We’re back home.

**Callisto: ** You’re right… 

**Aquillus: ** Do you want me to walk you to your room?

**Callisto: ** Y-Yes… 

**Aquillus: ** Understood… I’ll stay for as long as you want me to. Okay?

**Callisto: ** Yes… Thank you. 

**Aquillus: ** It’s the least I can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Yes
> 
> -Digital


	105. 117. Callisto x Illona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Illona! Hey!

**Illona: ** Um… Do you need something…?

**Callisto: ** I heard that you were the one person in the monastery with storytelling prowess to rival mine. 

**Illona: ** I don’t know if I would go that far… It seems to be a bit excessive for someone like me. I don’t try to tell interesting stories. I’m sure yours are far superior. 

**Callisto: ** Nonsense! If people see value in your words, that’s enough for me!

**Illona: ** What does all of this mean for me?

**Callisto: ** I want to know… What’s your most interesting story?

**Illona: ** I-I… Um… 

**Callisto: ** For me, it’s probably the time that a robber appeared in my family’s bar. I kicked him in the face and dragged him back to the local town while he was unconscious. He was in prison later that day.

**Illona: ** Did that actually happen to you?!

**Callisto: ** No! Not everything in storytelling is about telling the truth. Sometimes, it’s just about telling a story convincing enough that everyone buys it. Make them believe you lived it regardless of if it’s true or not. 

**Illona: ** Okay…

**Callisto: ** I’ve heard all about how good you are at lying, so I figured you would be the person to talk to about storytelling. 

**Illona: ** I-I don’t lie! That’s ridiculous!

**Callisto: ** Yeah, okay, sure. Didn’t you once say that you lived with a bunch of animals on a farm despite the fact that you’re nobility and very clearly do not do that?

**Illona: ** That was just… Telling a story… Yeah. 

**Callisto: ** You’re hilarious, Illona! I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of listening to you talk. 

**Illona: ** What have I gotten myself into…? 

**~ Callisto and Illona have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Hey, Illona! I heard you told another funny story from the other people at the monastery. 

**Illona: ** How do you always figure it out so fast?

**Callisto: ** “I live with five cats and my mother, and our lives are simple as can be.” Ha! You’re a noble, and you have a father and uncle in your house as well. More stories!

**Illona: ** But how do you know I don’t have five cats?

**Callisto: ** If you really had five cats, you would be covered in cat hair the day that you first got here to the Officers Academy, but you weren’t. In fact, there wasn’t a trace of animal hair to be found. It must have been a story. 

**Illona: ** Callisto, I need to be honest with you. This isn’t about storytelling. I’ve been lying. 

**Callisto: ** I told you before that storytelling isn’t always about being fully honest. 

**Illona: ** But it isn’t storytelling! When I get flustered, I just start lying. People believe me sometimes because I’ve gotten good at hiding when I’m not telling the truth. I’m not doing this because I like telling stories. It’s just because I get flustered and forget how to get a grip on the truth. 

**Callisto: ** I see… Still, I think it’s rather interesting. I can do the same thing, though it’s a bit more intuitive in my case, and I don’t have to think about it. Maybe we could get you there one day too. I mean, I’m sure that you could be incredible at this with a bit of work--

**Illona: ** Callisto, I’m not cut out for this! I don’t know how you can pull it off, because I just can’t! I… I think storytelling should be your thing, not mine. 

**Callisto: ** You really don’t want to do this, huh?

**Illona: ** I’ll find a way to screw it up somehow, so I might as well quit while I’m ahead. 

**Callisto: ** Alright… I won’t push you for it if you really don’t want to, but… If you ever change your mind, I’d be happy to help you out where I can. 

**Illona: ** Thanks, Callisto… 

**Callisto: ** No problem. 

**~ Callisto and Illona have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: What wacky shenanigans huh
> 
> B: Video editing sure exists huh
> 
> -Digital


	106. 118. Callisto x Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Kyle: ** Hey there, Callisto. You’re looking dazzling today. 

**Callisto: ** Are we really doing this?

**Kyle: ** What?

**Callisto: ** Are you really hitting on me?

**Kyle: ** I find it to be a nice way to show how much you care about someone. It’s a way to let them know that they’re valued.

**Callisto: ** ‘Let them know that they’re valued?’ Do you hear yourself right now?

**Kyle: ** Um… Yes…? 

**Callisto: ** If you want to say how much you appreciate someone, just tell them outright. Cut it with the flirting middle man. 

**Kyle: ** In that case, I greatly appreciate your efforts. 

**Callisto: ** Too late. You already mucked this one up, and I’m finished with this conversation. Maybe you should try being considerate next time. Maybe you should think about how other people feel. 

**Kyle: ** Huh…? Did I do something wrong?

**Callisto: ** Did you do something wrong…? Are you really asking me that? Seriously? 

**Kyle: ** I-- 

**Callisto: ** Yes, you did something wrong! Of course you did! Don’t flirt with people if they aren’t comfortable with it!

**Kyle: ** I didn’t know--

**Callisto: ** Ask them then! It’s not that hard to show basic decency, you know! 

**Kyle: ** I’m sorry… 

**Callisto: ** That’s more like it… But the damage has already been done. Let’s end this conversation before I get more upset. 

**Kyle: ** Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t seem to be very happy… 

**Callisto: ** You’re awful at reading the mood, you know… Just leave me alone. I don’t want to talk about this with you. 

**Kyle: ** … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I getting Peppa Pig in my youtube recommended I do not understand
> 
> -Digital


	107. 119. Callisto x Karim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/12/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Karim: ** Hey, Callisto. What are you up to?

**Callisto: ** I’m trying to figure out how to work magic into my dancing routines. I mean, I’m great at dancing, but I’m terrible at using magic. I think I should try and incorporate it in my dancing, but I don’t know how.

**Karim: ** Maybe I could try and help you out. I went to the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery at one point, so I know a little bit about how to use magic.

**Callisto: ** Why don’t you use magic then? If you went to the school, I mean.

**Karim: ** Well… I wound up being complete trash at it. No matter how hard I tried, nothing ever worked. 

**Callisto: ** Ha! I guess it’s reassuring to know that I’m not the only one who sucks at magic. I suppose it simply isn’t for everyone. 

**Karim: ** No, not at all… Even if I’m not good at it, maybe I could try and teach you about it though. I can’t do it, but you might be able to.

**Callisto: ** I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try… I’m willing to attempt anything at this point, to be honest. It’s going horribly.

**Karim: ** Here’s to hoping I don’t set another chair on fire in my struggles… 

**Callisto: ** If you don’t try using magic, you can’t do that. 

**Karim: ** Thank the goddess for that… 

**Callisto: ** For my sake, please just guide me through learning how to use it… Okay?

**Karim: ** It’s a deal. I’m sure we both like living, after all… 

**~ Callisto and Karim have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Karim: ** Wow, Callisto… I have to say, you’re a lot better at magic than you made it sound the first time you mentioned it to me. 

**Callisto: ** I don’t know if I would go that far. I suppose I got lucky. 

**Karim: ** You’re still leagues better than me if that counts for anything. I tend to accidentally cause explosions if I can even get the spell to work at all. 

**Callisto: ** Maybe all you need is the right teacher. You don’t need to give up yet. 

**Karim: ** I’ll consider that, but… For now, let’s see that magic you’ve been preparing. I need to see more than one spell. 

**Callisto: ** Alright! I haven’t brought it into the dance moves yet or anything like that since I felt like that would be a bit too large of a step, but… I have a little something down. 

**Karim: ** In that case, I want to see it. 

**Callisto: ** Okay! Here I go!

**Karim: ** … 

**Callisto: ** … 

**Karim: ** … 

**Callisto: ** Um… Karim? Are you still in there?

**Karim: ** Yeah, I… I can’t believe that you were able to do that so effortlessly. 

**Callisto: ** I don’t know if I would call it effortless. It took me a while to be able to cast it like that, but… I suppose that I did figure it out eventually. 

**Karim: ** Still, you can certainly consider me impressed. Maybe you should be the one teaching me. 

**Callisto: ** Hey, that might be a good idea!

**Karim: ** What do you mean?

**Callisto: ** You know all the technical stuff, even if you can’t pull it off. Meanwhile, I can cast spells, but I’m no good at the nitpicky parts. If we can teach each other, then we’ll both get better. 

**Karim: ** That is a good plan… I suppose that we wouldn’t be here if not for your natural talent with magic. 

**Callisto: ** I don’t know if I would call it a natural talent… But I don’t think that the titles are really that important right now. Why don’t we focus more on the magic for the time being?

**Karim: ** Sounds like a deal. Let’s get to it. I want to see how much better we can get when we’re working together. 

**Callisto: ** Okay! So here’s how I wound up pulling it off… 

**~ Callisto and Karim have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: These two are useless at magic but I love them
> 
> B: I love Callisto
> 
> -Digital


	108. 120. Callisto x Cassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Callisto: ** Hey, Cassia. What are you up to? You seem to be scribbling pretty frantically there. 

**Cassia: ** Oh, um… It’s nothing. 

**Callisto: ** Come on, you can tell me! I’m not going to judge you for it. 

**Cassia: ** I’d really rather not share. 

**Callisto: ** It looks like you’re writing a story of some sort… 

**Cassia: ** I guess you could say that… 

**Callisto: ** That’s awesome! I bet you’re a great writer. 

**Cassia: ** I don’t know if I would go that far. I do it every once in a while as a way of letting off steam, but I don’t think I could ever be called great. 

**Callisto: ** Could I read it? Maybe I could make sure of that for you myself… 

**Cassia: ** I don’t know… It’s not finished yet… 

**Callisto: ** How about you show me when it’s finished then?

**Cassia: ** You really aren’t going to relent, huh…? 

**Callisto: ** Nope. I’m stubborn and overly determined when I get my sights set on something. 

**Cassia: ** Fine… I might not be finished, but I’m pretty close to it. You can read what I have so far if you want. 

**Callisto: ** Thank you so much! I’ll never ask you for anything ever again!

**Cassia: ** I think we both know that isn’t true… 

**Callisto: ** No need to be so grumpy. 

**Cassia: ** Here you are. Tell me what you think of it after you’re done. 

**Callisto: ** I will for sure! Thanks again! 

**Cassia: ** You’re welcome, I suppose… 

**Callisto: ** Ooh, what a nice start… I’m going to like this… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last batch of C supports until time skip wow
> 
> -Digital


	109. 121. Callisto x Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/31/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Well, Sven… Didn’t you find something interesting? I didn’t expect to see Wolfgang of all people sneaking out of the monastery to walk around in the woods… 

**Wolfgang: ** Come here, Olive… Good little bird… I hope you had some fun hunting. You don’t get to do that quite as much now that we’re here and not back home. I’m just glad I was able to give you a small chance to have fun… 

**Callisto: ** Wow! She has an owl!

**Wolfgang: ** Yes… She does.

**Callisto: ** Oh! Sorry, Wolfgang… I didn’t mean to disturb. I saw you sneaking out of the monastery and wanted to know what you were getting up to, so I followed you.

**Wolfgang: ** Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to give Olive here some time to fly around. She doesn’t get to hunt anywhere near as much as she did before we came to the monastery. 

**Callisto: ** Aw… I guess we’re part of a lovely little group then. We’re both students who came here with our pets. On top of that, we’re commoners. 

**Wolfgang: ** I guess you’re right… What do you do to feed your little friend in this place? Olive doesn’t really like all the food here, and it takes a while to persuade her to actually eat something. 

**Callisto: ** I have a perfect meal plan set out for Sven each week.

**Wolfgang: ** Really? Oh, you have to show me!

**Callisto: ** If you’ll follow me, I can show it off now!

**Wolfgang: ** Sounds good to me!

**~ Callisto and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Callisto: ** So, how has Olive been liking the lovely meal plan I have figured out? 

**Wolfgang: ** Oh, she loves it! I take her out to hunt a day a week just to keep her instincts sharp, but all other days, it’s the meal plan you set out. I never would have expected you to be so good at figuring out what owls love to eat, especially since you don’t have one yourself. 

**Callisto: ** I loved to feed the local animals back home, so I eventually fell into a nice little routine that let me feed the birds. They always kept coming back for more, and they were practically glowing with how healthy they were. 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s incredible… If I might ask, how did you meet Sven? Was it on another mission of yours to feed wild animals?

**Callisto: ** You got it! I went out to feed animals, and I gave him a little something. Afterwards, he just started following me. I couldn’t get rid of him, so I just decided to keep him. Within a few days, he was domesticated as can be! He’s perfect, isn’t he?

**Wolfgang: ** You two really are meant for each other… It’s incredible that you were able to tame a wild snake. 

**Callisto: ** He was an orphan at the time. He came to get food alone, so I assumed he didn’t have parents to watch out for me. When I consistently fed the other animals, he realized he could get food, and then he got attached. 

**Wolfgang: ** How sweet… 

**Callisto: ** So, how did you meet Olive?

**Wolfgang: ** A customer came by my father’s clock shop one day and dropped off an owl saying they couldn’t care for her anymore. Afterwards, he gave her to me, saying I had to be responsible to take care of her. We’ve been attached at the hip ever since. 

**Callisto: ** That’s adorable! Look at us, two girls and our bonded pets! 

**Wolfgang: ** And their bonded pets have meal plans. 

**Callisto: ** Ha! Do you want to come with me to feed Sven? It’s just about that time. Plus, I can show off my own meal plan again. I love boasting it, in case you hadn’t noticed already. 

**Wolfgang: ** You boast it rightfully… And I would love to. 

**~ Callisto and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Callisto: ** Wow there, Wolfgang! You sure do have some expensive owl food there… Where did you get such pricey delicacies? 

**Wolfang: ** I’ve had more than enough money to buy the best owl food, so I decided to go all out. Olive loves it, and seeing her happy always puts me a smile on her face. I want her cared for above all else. 

**Callisto: ** Color me impressed! 

**Wolfgang: ** But you know… All of the food I give her is just a better version of the food you laid out as part of her meal plan. 

**Callisto: ** Seriously? 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah. Olive got attached to it, and she didn’t want to let any of it go. Even now, she loves the exact same food that you decided would be best for her five years ago. Isn’t that right, Olive? 

**Callisto: ** I didn’t think it would stick around for so long… 

**Wolfgang: ** It’s really helped her to stay healthy and strong… So I figured I would do something to pay you back. I have a little gift for you. Here. 

**Callisto: ** Wait a moment… Is this…? 

**Wolfgang: ** It’s fancy snake food for your little boy. You helped us out before, so I figured that the least I could do was aid you in return. 

**Callisto: ** You’re just letting me have this?

**Wolfgang: ** That’s the point of a gift, isn’t it? 

**Callisto: ** I can’t accept this, Wolfgang. It’s far too expensive, and I don’t want to set you back any gold. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’ve got more than enough gold to throw around; believe me. I’ve been buying Olive expensive food for years, and I’ve still got tons more than I could ever spend. I might as well put that money to a good cause, and you’re certainly a good cause in my eyes. 

**Callisto: ** Thank you so much, Wolfgang… Here you are, Sven… Do you like it? 

**Wolfgang: ** He sure does seem excited. 

**Sven: ** Hiss! 

**Callisto: ** I’d say so… It’s funny how we were both able to help the other out with their pet, you know, but… I don’t hate it at all. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m glad to hear that. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you through our little friends too… Do you want to help me feed Olive? I’m sure that she’d be happy to take food from you. She can be picky about who feeds her, but I think that she likes you enough for this to be alright. 

**Callisto: ** I would be honored! 

**Olive: ** Hoo! 

**Callisto: ** Yeah… I’d say that she likes me. 

**Wolfgang: ** Maybe it’s because she knows that you’re the reason she’s being fed so well each day. Without your plan, I don’t know where we’d be. She’d probably still be trying to hunt without me noticing in between meals I find at the dining hall… I’d definitely call this an improvement. 

**Callisto: ** I’d agree with that for sure. Not to toot my own horn, but… I definitely did a good job on her little dining plan. 

**Wolfgang: ** If I ever get any other pets, I’ll be sure to ask you about a good meal plan. I’m sure that you’d have no problems in figuring it out. As far as I can tell, you just have an eye for what an animal wants to eat. 

**Callisto: ** I suppose I do… It’s like my little talent. You get the food, and I schedule it for our animal friends. We’re the perfect power couple! But, you know… Not a couple. 

**Wolfgang: ** I love this dynamic that we have going… I have more food for Sven in my room. I might have splurged. Would you like to come pick it up?

**Sven: ** Hiss! 

**Callisto: ** It seems I wouldn’t have a choice even if I wanted to decline. He wouldn’t let me. Still, I’d love to. Shall we be off? 

**Wolfgang: ** But of course, my incredible culinary mistress! 

**~ Callisto and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Supports are fun
> 
> B: These two are great
> 
> A: I got a big boy drink from Sonic and it's so cold but so good
> 
> -Digital


	110. 122. Callisto x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/12/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/6/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Fourteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Here we go… Let’s take it from the top, Callisto. Don’t mess it up this time.

**Lev: ** Um… Callisto?

**Callisto: ** Hey, Lev! I was wondering when you would speak up about hiding behind that tree.

**Lev: ** You knew I was there?

**Callisto: ** Of course. I always know when people are watching me. I know I should go all out with my performance when I have an audience. Without people looking at me, I don’t need to go quite so far since I’m not trying to impress anyone. 

**Lev: ** I know I’m certainly impressed… I didn’t think you could tell I was there. I didn’t make any noise or anything, so…

**Callisto: ** I know where all men bigger than me are at all times where the monastery is concerned. I normally try to avoid them, but you’re such an innocent baby that I know I’m safe around you. Do you even have a mean bone in your body?

**Lev: ** I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re asking there… 

**Callisto: ** I don’t think you can hurt me, so I’m okay to dance around you. Believe me when I say there are some other people I wouldn’t be quite so open dancing around.

**Lev: ** And… And why is that?

**Callisto: ** That can wait. For now, I want you to tell me what you think of this dance. I’m going to be showing it off soon, and I need to make sure that it looks okay. 

**Lev: ** Um… I guess… If it would really help you out, I suppose I could watch…

**Callisto: ** Awesome! Time to get this party started!

**~ Callisto and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Oh, Lev… Some habits are still there even after five years, huh? 

**Lev: ** What are you talking about? 

**Callisto: ** You’re hiding behind a tree and watching me dance. You did that when we were students too. 

**Lev: ** Huh… I suppose I did. 

**Callisto: ** Is there any reason that you’re so curious about what I do when I’m dancing? 

**Lev: ** I guess it’s just… Captivating. 

**Callisto: ** That’s it? 

**Lev: ** Yeah… I don’t get the chance to see people perform all that often, and seeing you practice is a different experience entirely from what I’m used to seeing… You seem far more raw than others I’ve seen in the past. 

**Callisto: ** Calling me raw isn’t a great way to start off this conversation, you know. 

**Lev: ** I-I didn’t mean it in a bad way… I simply mean that most of the high-end dancers that have come through my home territory are refined in every motion. They’re telling a story, but part of it feels really practiced. Your dancing seems more real in that respect. 

**Callisto: ** Okay… I think I see where you’re coming from. You think I’m doing a great job at being emotional. 

**Lev: ** I suppose I am. 

**Callisto: ** I’m glad that you like my dancing though… And I’m happy that you see it for what it is rather than what others like to believe it is. 

**Lev: ** Now I’m even more confused… 

**Callisto: ** I’m trying to tell an emotional story when I perform. You pick up on that. Others seem to think that it’s a way for me to flirt with them… It’s annoying. I’m trying to make people happy, not take them out on a date. 

**Lev: ** I think I see what you meant by the comment about knowing where larger men in the monastery are from a few years ago then… 

**Callisto: ** You still remember that? 

**Lev: ** Yeah. I couldn’t stop thinking about it since I wanted to know what you meant. 

**Callisto: ** Well… Now you know. I hate it when people take my dancing as an invitation to be terrible. That’s all there is to it. 

**Lev: ** I’m sorry that people feel that way… In my opinion, it seems a lot better when you’re trying to speak in general. 

**Callisto: ** You’re a lot better at picking up on symbols within my performances than I would have expected. Underneath that tough exterior, you’re just a big softy! 

**Lev: ** You also said something to that extent before… I suppose that you have a point, but it’s strange for me to think about… 

**Callisto: ** It’s not a bad thing. If you weren’t sweet, I wouldn’t dance in front of you alone this way. It’s a high honor. I know when you’re there, and I don’t do this for just anyone. I would have stopped if I wasn’t fine with it. 

**Lev: ** I… Thank you, Callisto. 

**Callisto: ** With that said, do you want to watch me some more? You don’t even have to hide behind the tree this time. 

**Lev: ** Sure… That sounds nice. 

**Callisto: ** Perfect. Remember to enjoy yourself along the way! 

**Lev: ** If you’re dancing, I’m sure it will be a joy to watch… 

**~ Callisto and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Callisto: ** Would you look at that? You’re finally getting better about approaching me. 

**Lev: ** I didn’t even hide behind the tree this time. 

**Callisto: ** No, you didn’t… I’m impressed with your jump in confidence. 

**Lev: ** I wanted to say that I came to see your dance at the local tavern last night… I wasn’t sure if you noticed me since I tried to stay out of sight. 

**Callisto: ** Oh, I most certainly noticed… And I want to thank you for it. 

**Lev: ** Thank me? 

**Callisto: ** Yeah. I could tell that a few members of the audience were getting a bit too excited about my performance, but… I could also see that you got them all to chill before they could go too far. 

**Lev: ** You noticed that? 

**Callisto: ** Of course. I have to know my audience when I’m performing, and I picked up on it as soon as there was a shift. 

**Lev: ** I didn’t realize… 

**Callisto: ** It’s alright. You don’t need to hide it from me at all. In fact, I’m happy that you did it. 

**Lev: ** I’m your friend. Why wouldn’t I want to do all of that for you? I would hate it if something happened to you when there was something I could do about it. 

**Callisto: ** Look at how far we’ve come. When we first met, I was scared of you, but then I realized just how sweet you are. You used to hide behind trees to avoid making eye contact with me, and now, look at us. 

**Lev: ** Yeah… I guess that we became a lot closer than we expected. 

**Callisto: ** That’s certainly one way of putting it, and I love how it happened. 

**Lev: ** I rather enjoy it as well… Your dancing is incredible, and I think you’re a nice person to talk to as well. 

**Callisto: ** You know, it’s funny how meek and quiet you seem at a first glance, and yet, you became so assertive when you saw others were acting out. 

**Lev: ** I wasn’t going to stand for all of that, so I just told them how it’s meant to be. They couldn’t just talk about you that way. 

**Callisto: ** I appreciate it. Look at you, showing how deceiving appearances can be. You look kind of frightening at a first glance, but you’re just a big soft baby. 

**Lev: ** If I didn’t know that was a compliment coming from you, I would be insulted. 

**Callisto: ** There’s no reason to be insulted. I only say that sort of thing about the people I trust. 

**Lev: ** I’m glad that you trust me… If there’s ever anything I can do for you, all you need to do is say so. I’m here for you. 

**Callisto: ** I know you are, and… I’m super happy to have you in my life. 

**Lev: ** It’s an honor to hear you say that… 

**Callisto: ** It’s just the truth… Now, what do you say to watching me dance a bit more? I’ve got a few moves I’d like to show off. 

**Lev: ** I’d love that. 

**~ Callisto and Lev have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I posted this while watching Paper Mario horribly translated and I'm laughing so hard. 'You got a disease!'
> 
> B: I am suffering lots today but I'm powering through the updates I swear
> 
> A: Please let me go back to bed
> 
> -Digital


	111. 124. Callisto x Herwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/14/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/8/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Hey, Professor Wessin? Could I ask you for some help on this? 

**Herwig: ** Of course. Go right ahead. 

**Callisto:** I've been trying to get better with magic since I know I'm not really the best at it overall. I was just wondering if you had any tips for mastering dark magic. 

**Herwig: ** Dark magic is one of the hardest types of magic to get a hold of. You need to focus on thoughts that provoke dark energy inside you. Most of the time, it involves focusing on tragedy. 

**Callisto: ** Great! I have tons of negative energy built up inside me. 

**Herwig** : I... I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not, and I think I'm terrified to find out, so I don't think I'll ask. 

**Callisto:** That's for me to know and for you to find out. 

**Herwig:** I'll have to take your word for it, I suppose... 

**Callisto: ** Getting back on subject... Thanks for the help. I really do appreciate it. 

**Herwig:** It's no problem at all. 

**Callisto: ** See you later, Dad! 

**Herwig: ** Did... Did you just call me 'dad'?

**Callisto: ** Um... No! No dads here! I'm not a dad, and neither are you! Wow! I should get going! Bye! 

**Herwig: ** Callisto, what are you talking about?! Why did you call me that? I want an answer! ...Damn it, she's gone... I'll need to try and get it out of her next time I see her... I won't be forgetting anytime soon, even if that greatly annoys her…

**~ Callisto and Herwig have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Herwig: ** Good afternoon, daughter. 

**Callisto: ** Professor Wessin! What was that for?

**Herwig: ** You called me ‘dad’ last time, so I figured that I would return the favor by calling you my daughter. 

**Callisto: ** Ugh… Just forget about it, alright? It was a simple slip of the tongue. Would you like it if I made fun of you for the rest of your life because you stumbled over yourself during a lecture? Because I most certainly can if that’s what you’re suggesting I should do. 

**Herwig: ** I never said that you should do that… I simply wanted to know why you called me that in the first place. I suppose I’m curious about it. 

**Callisto: ** You remind me of my dad, alright? That’s all that you need to know. Will you leave it alone now?

**Herwig: ** Will you tell me about why that is?

**Callisto: ** You’re going to make me, aren’t you?

**Herwig: ** I am, as a matter of fact. 

**Callisto: ** Fine… You’re one of the few adult men in my life who actually treats me with respect. You remind me of my dad in that way. He’s always been nothing but supportive of me, pushing me to reach my dreams regardless of what others have to say about it. You do that with me and the rest of the class, so… I guess that I just thought of you as him for a moment. 

**Herwig: ** That’s rather sweet of you to say, Callisto… I didn’t realize I had that effect on you. 

**Callisto: ** You do a lot more than you realize, Professor Wessin. You’re leading the class towards the future, and it isn’t easy to deal with us. I know that fully well. 

**Herwig: ** I suppose that it isn’t as easy as one would hope… Still, I appreciate your words. 

**Callisto: ** No problem… Now, will you keep this secret? I don’t want anyone else to get wind of this. It’ll totally embarrass me and ruin my image. 

**Herwig: ** It’ll stay between us… Is there anything else I can do as your honorary father? I have to live up to my name, after all. 

**Callisto: ** You don’t need to put it like that… But I would love it if you came to see my next performance in the town. 

**Herwig: ** It’s a deal. I can’t wait. 

**~ Callisto and Herwig have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Callisto really said oop
> 
> B: I wrote the most cursed poem ever while working on this support
> 
> -Digital


	112. 125. Callisto x Nesreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/19/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/6/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Ugh! Why do they need to exist? I just want to slap them all silly… I don’t care about what the consequences might be. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever cared about the consequences, but… Oh, I know what I mean…

**Nesreen: ** Callisto? What are you talking about?

**Callisto: ** Hey, Nesreen… I just got back from a performance in town. The local townspeople asked if I wanted to drop by and tell a story for them, and I accepted it. The problem? The stupid men down there make me want to just… Destroy something!

**Nesreen: ** Gods above… What did they do this time?

**Callisto: ** At this point, what haven’t they done? I know it’s a blanket statement that bothers a lot of people, but I can’t help it! Would you support me if I decided to go on a bloody rampage through the town to fight every single man alive? That’s all I want to do right now.

**Nesreen: ** I mean… I guess so. I don’t see any reason why I wouldn’t want to support it.

**Callisto: ** Awesome! I mean, I’m not actually going to do it, but I might as well think about it… A girl can dream and all that.

**Nesreen: ** Dare I ask why you want to do such a thing?

**Callisto: ** You can ask, but I don’t think I want to answer… I think I’m going to try and calm down. Thanks for talking to me, Nesreen.

**Nesreen: ** No problem, I suppose… That sure was a weird interaction.

**~ Callisto and Nesreen have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Nesreen: ** You sure do look upset… I thought you were going for another small performance… 

**Callisto: ** I was… It went well right up until I stepped off the stage. It’s like they lose all respect for you the moment that the interactions become up-close and personal. After all, why bother giving any sense of respect or decency to someone when you already got what you wanted from them? And if they want anything else, they’ll just take it by force! Ugh!

**Nesreen: ** I take it that you’re having troubles with men again. 

**Callisto: ** Honestly, I have to ask when I’m not having troubles with them, to be perfectly honest. I know that might come off as rather rude, but… That’s how I feel at this point, I suppose. 

**Nesreen: ** If they’ve really been treating you as poorly as I think, then you’re justified. 

**Callisto: ** Honestly, it feels good to be able to get all this stuff out… I’m not quite as nice as I seem on stage. 

**Nesreen: ** I think that you’re still a nice person. Being mad at the people who hurt you doesn’t make you less deserving of that title. 

**Callisto: ** Thanks for that, Nesreen… 

**Nesreen: ** Maybe I think that because I’ve been through my share of the same, but… I think that you’re fine the way you are, and you’re always going to be a better person than the men who cause those problems in the first place. 

**Callisto: ** I… What’s happened to you?

**Nesreen: ** “Look at that little Almyran girl!” I’m pretty sure you can imagine where their remarks went from there… 

**Callisto: ** Goddess above… I’m only more tempted to fight people now than I was before. You’re even younger than I am. 

**Nesreen: ** Yeah… We’ve both really been put through it, huh?

**Callisto: ** I don’t even think there are words to describe how bad it could get… 

**Nesreen: ** Luckily, it isn’t required for us to think back on it. We’ve survived, haven’t we?

**Callisto: ** Yeah… And if anyone gets close to pulling that stuff again, then we’ll just have to tear them limb from limb!

**Nesreen: ** Exactly!

**Callisto: ** I feel a lot better now, oddly enough… Thanks for talking to me, Nesreen. 

**Nesreen: ** You’re welcome. Now, why don’t we go wash that face of yours? Tear-stained cheeks don’t suit you. 

**Callisto: ** I guess you have a point… Let’s do it. 

**~ Callisto and Nesreen have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Callisto took away rights from men
> 
> B: Just so we're clear the previous author's note is ironic
> 
> -Digital


	113. 126. Callisto x Yuliya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/1/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Callisto: ** Aw, Sven... Who's the best little snake in the world? That's you! I've never met a better snake...

**Yuliya: ** What are you doing out here talking to yourself?

**Callisto: ** I'm not talking to myself! Weren't you listening? I'm telling my dear little snake that he's the best pet in all of Fódlan!

**Yuliya: ** Wait... Snake?! Why the hell do you have a snake here?! That really shouldn't be allowed! What if he bit someone? Or constricted somebody else? Or hid somewhere unexpected? The dangers are without number!

**Callisto: ** My good Sven here has no history of doing anything to hurt anybody. No bites, no constrictions, no hiding... He doesn't do that stuff unless I tell him to, and I would never tell him to do that to somebody here.

**Yuliya: ** It's still too dangerous.

**Callisto: ** Oh, I get it! You're afraid of snakes! That's why you're so riled up!

**Yuliya: ** Of course I'm afraid of snakes! They're terrifying!

**Callisto: ** But this one isn't at all... How about this? I can help you out with your fear of snakes! Sven would be happy to assist. He's a good little boy, you know.

**Yuliya: ** No, thank you! I'm fine.

**Callisto: ** What I'm hearing is that you really need it... It's settled then! Next time we run into each other, I'll be helping you to get over your fear of snakes!

**Yuliya:** Please do not.

**Callisto: ** I'm not taking no for an answer. Ta-ta for now! Your fear will be conquered soon enough!

**Yuliya: ** How do I get myself into these messes...?

**~ Callisto and Yuliya have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Yuliya: ** I saw Callisto in the Officers Academy courtyard earlier… She won’t be over on this side of the monastery for quite a while… That means that she’ll be able to keep her demonic snake as far away from me as possible… 

**Callisto: ** Hello, Yuliya! 

**Yuliya: ** Ack-! 

**Callisto: ** I saw you run by the Officers Academy courtyard while I was in there with Sven, and I remembered that I promised to help you overcome your fear of snakes next time we got together, so I figured now was as good a time as ever. After all, I’ve got the star of the show right here next to me, and he’s just as happy to help you out as ever before. 

**Yuliya: ** It really isn’t necessary. I don’t want any help dealing with my fear of snakes, so how about you just keep him as far away from me as you possibly can? I would really appreciate it. Thanks. 

**Callisto: ** No way! You really seem to need this help, and I’m happy to be the one to provide it to you. After all, if I don’t step up to help you get over your fear of snakes, who will?

**Yuliya: ** Nobody will. That’s exactly the point. 

**Callisto: ** Don’t be like that! Come on, Sven… Show Yuliya how friendly you really are. Good little snake!

**Yuliya: ** Ugh… His tongue is out… It’s like he’s going to poison me. 

**Callisto: ** He’s not poisonous… If he bit you, it would hurt, but it wouldn’t kill you. 

**Yuliya: ** What if I was allergic to snake teeth?

**Callisto: ** Allergic to snake teeth? Do you hear yourself? That’s ridiculous. You sure can get riled up when you get scared. 

**Yuliya: ** Maybe I get so worked up because I’m scared! Did you ever think of it that way?!

**Callisto: ** He’s not going to hurt you. Show her, Sven. 

**Yuliya: ** ...Why isn’t he biting me? 

**Callisto: ** I told you last time that he isn’t like that. 

**Yuliya: ** ...I’m still going to walk away. It’s best to be safe rather than sorry. 

**Callisto: ** This isn’t going anywhere… I’ll have to come up with another strategy to help her get over her fear of snakes. You can run for now, Yuliya, but this is not the last you’ll hear of Callisto Alteria!

**~ Callisto and Yuliya have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: God I am hecking starving why didn't I eat before writing this
> 
> B: I have so little focus wow
> 
> -Digital


	114. 127. Tuncay x Aquillus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/21/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Aquillus: **Tuncay, can I ask you something?

**Tuncay: **Sure. I don't see why not. What's on your mind?

**Aquillus: **I've always wondered about that scar on your face... It looks like your face was horribly burned.

**Tuncay: **Oh, that. It looks like my face was burned because it was burned.

**Aquillus: **Truly?

**Tuncay: **Yeah. I was far from a smart kid, to say the least.

**Aquillus: **Do I want the details there?

**Tuncay: **I don't know. Do you?

**Aquillus: **Oh, gods above... Of all the things I expected to hear, that certainly wasn't one of them.

**Tuncay: **That sounds just like me. I tend to take people by surprise in many ways. You've got my gender, my face, my obsession with sharp objects... Oh, well.

**Aquillus: **You know, I don't think I've ever met a character quite as odd as you. Please don't take offense over such. Odd doesn't mean bad.

**Tuncay: **I know it doesn't. Odd is better than conforming to what society wants you to be. Besides, society is stupid. All this praising of nobles and Crests... Yuck.

**Aquillus: **You don't seem to like Crests at all.

**Tuncay: **Why would I? You know how people get where Crests are concerned. All this talk on and on about how important they are when it really shouldn't matter... Ugh.

**Aquillus: **Yes... I suppose you do have a point... Thank you for talking to me, Tuncay. I'm going to be on my way.

**Tuncay: **Alright... Hm. What's up with him today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuncay really said 'yeah we dumb keep scrolling'
> 
> -Digital


	115. 128. Tuncay x Illona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/20/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Tuncay: **Alright, let's do this... Ready... Aim... Fire!

**Illona: **EEEEEEEEEEEK!

**Tuncay: **Million! Are you alright? That was a pretty nasty fall. 

**Illona: **I'm alright...

**Tuncay: **What were you doing in that tree anyways?

**Illona: **I was watching the people pass by... 

**Tuncay: **Really?

**Illona: **Y-Yes!

**Tuncay: **I can tell you're lying. Don't try and hide things from me.

**Illona: **I... I was studying ranged weapons from my place up in a tree. That's why I'm so good with bows.

**Tuncay: **If you were studying ranged weapons, you surely would have noticed that I was firing arrows into a tree using a ranged weapon, which is what caused you to fall to begin with.

**Illona: **That was... A simple lapse in judgement.

**Tuncay: **I... I don't think I'm going to ask. That's only going to give me a headache.

**Illona: **What were you doing firing arrows into a tree anyways...? What do you think the training hall is for?

**Tuncay: **I just finished making this bow. I didn't want it to backfire and hurt anybody... Though that already failed, given that you fell out of that tree.

**Illona: **It's no big deal... 

**Tuncay: **It looks like the bow itself works fine though... You know what? You can have this as my apology for making you fall out of the tree.

**Illona: **Are you sure...?

**Tuncay: **Yeah. It's just for training, but maybe it'll help you with learning more about ranged weapons, since you seem so fond of doing that.

**Illona: **I... Thank you, Tuncay...

**Tuncay: **No problem. Now, try not to fall out of any more trees, okay?

**Illona: **I'll do my best! 

**~ Tuncay and Illona have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Tuncay: **Million? Are you up in a tree again?

**Illona: **And what if I was? 

**Tuncay: **I hope that nobody has been firing arrows into trees since last time we saw each other. 

**Illona: **Nope. You’re the only one who does that. 

**Tuncay: **I’m glad to hear that you haven’t gotten hurt or anything then. 

**Illona: **I must thank you for giving me the bow though… It’s been great to practice with. 

**Tuncay: **I thought you would be pretty good with bows by now. What do you mean by practice?

**Illona: **Well… I’m not great with bows. 

**Tuncay: **Why do you use them then?

**Illona: **Um… Somebody asked me why I was up in a tree once, and I freaked out. I told them that I was studying bows, so now I’m forced to use bows to show them that I wasn’t lying. 

**Tuncay: **Just so we’re clear, you were pulling that out of your ass, right?

**Illona: **Yeah… I’ve been sort of struggling with my bow work though. When I said I was up in the tree watching people practice… Well, it wasn’t completely a lie. I do that to watch people sometimes, but it also helps me to get better with using a bow since I’m not great at it in the first place. Watching others is a way to help me get better with it, but I don’t want people to think I’m being creepy and watching them, so… I hide. Because of that, I haven’t ever been taught officially by an expert. 

**Tuncay: **How about I coach you then?

**Illona: **Huh?

**Tuncay: **I can teach you how to use a bow. If you struggle with it so much, maybe you just need a teacher who’s as dedicated to learning bows as you are. 

**Illona: **You would really do that for me?

**Tuncay: **Why not? The bow I made for you seems to be working well enough, so why not throw in its creator on top?

**Illona: **That would be amazing! Thank you so much, Tuncay!

**Tuncay: **It’s no problem, Million. Now, why don’t you come down out of the tree? We can go practice now if you would like. 

**Illona: **Sounds like a plan! 

**~ Tuncay and Illona have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I love Tuncay okay fight me
> 
> B: Million
> 
> -Digital


	116. 129. Tuncay x Falon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/2/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Well, what have we here...? Aren't you a fine piece of work? Constructed so well... Barely scratched up at all... You're treated with care...

**Falon: ** Uh, Tuncay? Why are you talking to that axe?

**Tuncay: ** Hello, Felony... I was just wondering who left this lovely little thing lying around.

**Falon: ** Oh, that would be me. I was using it on training dummies but got distracted when the professor came by earlier. I'm just glad it didn't fall into the wrong hands while I was busy elsewhere.

**Tuncay: ** Where did it come from? It looks absolutely stunning... It's rare to see such a well-made axe around the monastery in times like these.

**Falon: ** I wish I could tell you... It was a gift. I don't know where the giver found it.

**Tuncay: ** Unfortunate indeed... You do treat it with great care though. I can just sense it.

**Falon:** Of course I do. We're here to fight, and it's only right that we treat the weapons we use along the way with care.

**Tuncay: ** I fully agree... Perhaps I should see what you're really capable of with an axe. I'd like to see how such a caring young woman is when she no longer has to hold back.

**Falon: ** You're on! I love you lots Tuncay, but I think it's time we saw which one of us is superior with this fine bladed weapon.

**Tuncay: ** Only time will tell who will come out victorious... Though I'm sure it will be me.

**Falon: ** Ha! Good luck!

**~ Tuncay and Falon have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Hit me with all you’ve got, Felony! 

**Falon: ** Hyah! Take this!

**Tuncay: ** How about you enjoy a little bit of this?!

**Falon: ** Oof-! You’re good at this!

**Tuncay: ** So I’ve heard. 

**Falon: ** Phew… I think I’m ready to stop for the day. That was a lot of training. 

**Tuncay: ** You aren’t wrong there. Going any further would just tire us out, and we can’t exactly fight if we’re overly exhausted. 

**Falon: ** That’s true. 

**Tuncay: ** The more I see you fight with that axe, the more curious I get as to where you could have gotten it from… I swear, it’s like it’s on the tip of my tongue. It looks so familiar, but I can’t quite figure out how to put those last few pieces together. 

**Falon: ** I can see how that would be aggravating for sure… 

**Tuncay: ** I’m going to do my best to figure it out somehow. It’s time for Tuncay to resort to old-fashioned detective work!

**Falon: ** If you’re really so insistent on figuring it out, let me come along with you to help you find the truth. After all, you’re only looking into this because you’re curious about where I got it from, so the least I could do is help you out. 

**Tuncay: ** I don’t want to force you into it if you don’t have the time for it. 

**Falon: ** You aren’t forcing me into anything. I was the one who offered in the first place. 

**Tuncay: ** You do make a compelling argument… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if I had a little bit of extra help in finding the truth here. 

**Falon: ** I’m glad you see where I’m coming from. 

**Tuncay: ** I’m not sure where I’m going to start, but I’ll do my best to come up with a plan. From there, we’ll just see where the trail leads us. 

**Falon: ** Oh, this is so cool to think about! Aren’t we so amazing, going out to solve a mystery on our own? We’re the mystery axe buddies!

**Tuncay: ** Mystery axe buddies… I rather like the sound of that. 

**Falon: ** I’m glad to hear it! I’ll be looking forward to hearing your plan. I can’t wait to get started on finding the truth. 

**Tuncay: ** She’s so excited… This is bound to be fun. 

**~ Tuncay and Falon have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Axe babies axe babies axe babies axe babies axe babies
> 
> B: While typing this I learned that I can type 300 words in three and a half minutes so I might have a problem
> 
> -Digital


	117. 130. Tuncay x Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/21/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Follow the feathers, and… Perfect. There we are. I found myself a familiar face. 

**Wolfgang: ** Hey there, Tuncay! How are you doing today?

**Tuncay: ** Fine, I suppose. I was wondering if you would be alright with letting me see your owl. 

**Wolfgang: ** Olive? Oh, of course! She’s flying just overhead. Olive! Come here, girl!

**Tuncay: ** What a magnificent creature… 

**Wolfgang: ** She is pretty great… I can’t let her land on me right now though. I left my glove in my room, and her talons are sharp enough to break skin if you don’t wear it. 

**Tuncay: ** It would be highly impractical to wear it at all times… After all, you can’t really cast magic or use a sword if you have that on. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’ve tried to find some gloves that will work for all of those purposes, but nothing ever seems to work. It’s unfortunate. 

**Tuncay: ** Hm… Maybe that’s where I can come in then.

**Wolfgang: ** What?

**Tuncay: ** I love making new things. Most of the time, I try to create weapons, but… It wouldn’t hurt to reach out of my comfort zone to find something new. I could help you out with a glove if you wanted my assistance. 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s so kind of you to offer… I don’t know what to say. 

**Tuncay: ** Do you accept?

**Wolfgang: ** Okay! I would love that. I appreciate it a lot, Tuncay.

**Tuncay: ** Don’t sweat it. Anything for you and this little cutie… Who’s a good owl, Olive?

**Olive: ** Hoo!

**~ Tuncay and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Hey there, Woolly. Where’s your baby?

**Wolfgang: ** Olive! Come here, girl!

**Tuncay: ** Tell me… Does she like sitting on heads?

**Wolfgang: ** She does, as a matter of fact… Is that why you have that odd metal helmet on?

**Tuncay: ** Yeah… Oh! 

**Wolfgang: ** Ha! I never thought I would see the day you had an owl on your head!

**Tuncay: ** I’m glad to see it, honestly… Well, I can’t see Olive on my head, but you know what I mean. 

**Wolfgang: ** Why were you so curious about that anyways?

**Tuncay: ** I’m considering making a matching hat to go with the glove that I’m planning on making for you. 

**Wolfgang: ** Really? 

**Tuncay: ** Yeah. I mean, a glove is all well and good, but a hat would make it even better. 

**Wolfgang: ** That would be amazing! I don’t want to force you into it or anything, so don’t feel pressure to do so for my sake. 

**Tuncay: ** There’s no pressure at all. I’m doing this because I want to. Besides, I love seeing you and your little girl happy. 

**Olive: ** Hoo!

**Wolfgang: ** She sure does look happy… 

**Tuncay: ** I’m glad to hear that… I hope that she likes the hat when it’s done. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m sure she will. She hasn’t gotten to sit on my head in quite a while. Her talons are rather sharp, and I don’t want her to cut open anyone’s skin. 

**Tuncay: ** If she can sit on a weapon without breaking it, she’ll be able to sit on this hat then! I’m going to put some more work in on the hat and glove. 

**Wolfgang: ** Tuncay, you can’t mean to go and make the hat like that. 

**Tuncay: ** Why not?

**Wolfgang: ** You still have an owl on your head. 

**Tuncay: ** Oh… That. 

**Wolfgang: ** Come here, Olive. 

**Olive: ** Hoo!

**Tuncay: ** Thanks, Woolly. 

**Wolfgang: ** You’re welcome. Thank you for being nice enough to offer to make a glove and hat for me. It means a lot to us both, and I appreciate the effort. 

**Tuncay: ** I’m going to do what I can to get it done soon. I’m excited to see how you both react.

**Wolfgang: ** Have fun then! I can’t wait to see how it turns out!

**~ Tuncay and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Wooly! I come bearing good news! 

**Wolfgang: ** What are you hiding behind your back there? Is that the good news? 

**Tuncay: ** As a matter of fact, yes. Allow me to present to you… 

**Wolfgang: ** The glove and helmet…! You finished them? 

**Tuncay: ** I had some free time to forge while I was working in the army these past few years. I figured that I would dedicate it to working on your gift. Sorry it took so long. 

**Wolfgang: ** It’s no issue at all… Can I try them on? 

**Tuncay: ** Go right ahead. 

**Wolfgang: ** Alright… Glove on, helmet settled… Olive! Come here, girl! 

**Olive: ** Hoo! 

**Wolfgang: ** Wow… They’re both perfect. Olive’s talons aren’t digging in at all, and as far as I can tell, she’s rather comfortable. 

**Tuncay: ** That sure is nice to see… The last thing I would want would be for her to hate the helmet and glove after I spent so long working on them. 

**Wolfgang: ** Same here… I think I’m going to have to use these more often in the future. 

**Tuncay: ** The glove is structured to allow you to use a sword when she isn’t sitting on your arm. I doubt that she would want to step on the battlefield, but it doesn’t hurt for when you’re training. Plus, it means that you can take the glove elsewhere, and it can act as extra protection. 

**Wolfgang: ** I really don’t know what to say about all of this, Tuncay. It’s so nice of you to put in all the time, and both Olive and I really do appreciate it. 

**Tuncay: ** I’m glad to hear that… Now, let me tell you about these two beautiful creations. The glove is called Yuva, and the helmet's name is Zeytin. In my home language, those words mean ‘nest’ and ‘Olive’ respectively. I figured they would fit rather well given the purpose. 

**Wolfgang: ** You named them both? 

**Tuncay: ** I name all of my creations. Even the ones that are meant to end up in the hands of others deserve a name, after all. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m going to be sure to remember those… You love sitting on Yuva already, don’t you, Olive? 

**Olive: ** Hoo! 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s what I thought. 

**Tuncay: ** I have to say, I’m glad the helmet still fits even with your new hairstyle. Your hair has gained quite a bit of volume since we last saw each other. 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah, I suppose so. I chopped the length of it off, so it’s all poofy compared to how it was before. Still, the helmet fits absolutely perfectly. 

**Tuncay: ** Maybe it’s good that I used myself as a base for it after all… 

**Wolfgang: ** Either way, I’m glad that this all worked out so well. I’m so grateful for all that you’ve done for both me and Olive, and I’m not going to be parting with either of these lovely gifts anytime soon. 

**Tuncay: ** I’m really happy to hear that you love them so much. 

**Wolfgang: ** How about you try holding Olive again? I know that she landed on your head at one point, but you still deserve to get up close and personal with her again. 

**Tuncay: ** If you insist… 

**Wolfgang: ** Alright… Zeytin’s on your head, so she should be--

**Tuncay: ** There she goes! And right on the helmet as I was hoping… 

**Olive: ** Hoo! 

**Tuncay: ** You like me, do you? What a cute little owl you are, Olive… 

**Wolfgang: ** She most certainly does. I can tell… Do you want to come with me to feed her? I’m sure that she’d love to spend more time with the person who was so nice to make these lovely gifts for us. 

**Tuncay: ** That sounds incredible, as a matter of fact. 

**Wolfgang: ** Perfect. I’m sure she’s only going to come to love you even more as time goes on… Allow me to show you the true beauty of owls… 

**Tuncay: ** I can’t wait. 

**Olive: ** Hoo! 

**~ Tuncay and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Hoo
> 
> B: Hoo but again
> 
> A: Hoo but a third time
> 
> -Digital


	118. 131. Tuncay x Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Another practice finished… That was fun.

**Tuncay: ** You dance well.

**Adeline: ** T-Tuncay! How long have you been standing there?!

**Tuncay: ** Since you started. You tend to get lost in yourself when you dance like that.

**Adeline: ** My apologies… Did you need something?

**Tuncay: ** Not particularly. I simply wanted to see how you were doing. The professor asked me to check up on you.

**Adeline: ** I see… Well, I’m doing fine. Thank you though.

**Tuncay: ** I do want to know where you learned to dance like that… It could make for a useful technique on the battlefield.

**Adeline: ** Wait… Truly?

**Tuncay: ** Yes. If we could get all our speedy fighters to move like that, they’d practically never get hit.

**Adeline: ** Do… Do you want me to teach you?

**Tuncay: ** Well… I’m far from being the fastest person here at the monastery, but I guess I would need to learn how to do it in order to teach others.

**Adeline: ** Alright… I’d be happy to show you how I handle it, even if it doesn’t work for you. I’ve been using this technique for years, and it does help you to dodge things whether you realize it or not.

**Tuncay: ** Got it. Go on.

**Adeline: ** Wait… Now?

**Tuncay: ** Now.

**Adeline: ** I can’t… I need to practice first.

**Tuncay: ** You seemed just fine a minute ago.

**Adeline: ** I need to figure out what I’m going to do… If you’ll excuse me…

**Tuncay: ** She needs to learn how to let go… It would do her some good.

**~ Tuncay and Adeline have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Alright! Now, let’s see how this goes. 

**Adeline: ** You wanted me to teach you how to dance, right?

**Tuncay: ** Essentially. If it’ll help our performance on the battlefield, then I want to see how it works. 

**Adeline: ** I’m not entirely sure if this is going to work out… 

**Tuncay: ** Why wouldn’t it work out?

**Adeline: ** I don’t know… I mean, it just doesn’t seem like it would fit all that well with your fighting style. 

**Tuncay: ** My fighting style?

**Adeline: ** You tend to favor being slower while dishing out hard hits and taking little damage. I don’t know if this is going to work out all that well for you. 

**Tuncay: ** I still want to try. You’ll never know if you can do it or not if you don’t try, right?

**Adeline: ** I guess not… How about you just follow my lead? That could be a good place to start. 

**Tuncay: ** Got it… Wow, you’re really good at this. 

**Adeline: ** I-I guess I’m decent… 

**Tuncay: ** I would say that you’re better than just decent. If you’re willing to teach me how to do this, then you have to be amazing. Not everybody would want to put in effort like that. 

**Adeline: ** You flatter me too much, Tuncay… I’m just doing my best. 

**Tuncay: ** Your best is better than most other people’s, to say the least. 

**Adeline: ** H-How about we just focus on the practice more?

**Tuncay: ** Alright… Ack-!

**Adeline: ** Tuncay! Are you alright?!

**Tuncay: ** I’m fine… I just tripped. 

**Adeline: ** That must sting… 

**Tuncay: ** I’ll be okay… I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep on like this, to be honest. 

**Adeline: ** I guess we can end the practice here… 

**Tuncay: ** You don’t have to stop if you don’t want to. 

**Adeline: ** Huh?

**Tuncay: ** You seem to be enjoying this just as much as I am, and just because I can’t dance doesn’t mean that you have to stop. 

**Adeline: ** Are you sure…?

**Tuncay: ** Yeah. I’m happy to be a member of the audience. 

**Adeline: ** If you insist… I’ll just have to try twice as hard for the both of us. 

**Tuncay: ** Perfect. I’ll be cheering you on from the sidelines. You got this. 

**Adeline: ** Thanks, Tuncay. 

**Tuncay: ** No problem. 

**~ Tuncay and Adeline have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Adeline: ** Alright, Tuncay. It’s time for another one of your lessons. If we want to make sure that you can be speedy on the battlefield, we’ll have to keep practicing. 

**Tuncay: ** Yeah, about that… I really don’t think that I’m cut out for this. No matter how I look at it, I’m just not good at this. 

**Adeline: ** That’s alright. We can work around this. 

**Tuncay: ** It’s fine. I’d rather not waste your time with it. Besides… Seeing you dance before kind of inspired me in ways that I wasn’t expecting at all. 

**Adeline: ** What do you mean? 

**Tuncay: ** Your dancing was incredible, and I decided that you could use some high-quality shoes made specifically for performing. Of course, I’m used to making weapons most of the time, but… 

**Adeline: ** You don’t mean that you… 

**Tuncay: ** I decided to break out of my comfort zone, and I tried to make some shoes for you. It was much easier said than done, but I was able to get something that I liked done for you. Here you are. 

**Adeline: ** These are beautiful…! 

**Tuncay: ** I call them Hürriyet. In the language my people speak, the word means freedom and independence. I think that fits you perfectly. 

**Adeline: ** Thank you so much, Tuncay… Can I try them on? 

**Tuncay: ** Of course. 

**Adeline: ** Oh, they fit perfectly! How were you able to figure out my shoe size so perfectly? I don’t recall ever telling you the size… 

**Tuncay: ** I’m used to judging that sort of stuff by eye alone. I was able to figure it out pretty easily, and from there, it was all about making the shoes. They should be pretty sturdy, so I doubt you’ll have any issues with them breaking on you. Besides, if you ever have problems, all you need to do is tell me, and I’ll do what I can to fix them up for you. 

**Adeline: ** You’re incredible, Tuncay… You might not be the best dancer, but your skill in a forge more than makes up for it. I wouldn’t even know where to start if you put me in a forge, but you… Look at what you were able to make. 

**Tuncay: ** It’s a gift, I suppose. I’ve been working on it for most of my life. Shoes were certainly out of my comfort zone up until recently, but I think that they look great. 

**Adeline: ** Let me try them out… Oh, they feel incredible! 

**Tuncay: ** I’m glad to hear it. Feel free to tell me if that ever changes though. I’ll do what I can in order to make sure that they stay in working condition for as long as possible. 

**Adeline: ** I don’t know what I could ever do to thank you for this. It’s such an amazing gift, but there’s not really anything I can do for you in exchange. 

**Tuncay: ** Consider the earlier lessons about speed as payment enough. Even if it fell through, you still helped me a lot at the time. 

**Adeline: ** I still feel like I should be trying to do a bit more for you… 

**Tuncay: ** If you really want to make it up to me, then… I think I have an easy way for us both to get what we want without issues. 

**Adeline: ** What do you mean? 

**Tuncay: ** I’d love to see you dance a bit in those new shoes. I’m sure that you’ll do an incredible job, and it’s always a joy to watch. I mean, your dancing was what inspired me to make them, and I’d love to see you perform again. 

**Adeline: ** I could certainly do that… Thank you again for all of this, Tuncay. 

**Tuncay: ** No need to thank me. 

**Adeline: ** I’ll take your word for it. Now… How about we get this dance started then? 

**Tuncay: ** I’m excited for it already. 

**Adeline: ** Thanks, Tuncay… Alright. Here we go! 

**~ Tuncay and Adeline have attained Support Rank A ~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Now it's time for more supports aw yeah
> 
> B: Rainy weather really sucks
> 
> A: So Steve from Minecraft is in Smash
> 
> -Digital


	119. 132. Tuncay x Novalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/13/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/31/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** And… Done! As much as I love making weapons, it sure is satisfying when I can make something that’s not a weapon once in a while… Who knew sculpting could be so satisfying?

**Novalee: ** Tuncay? You sure are being loud out here. What’s going on?

**Tuncay: ** I’m making a vase. I decided to mix it up for a little bit by making something that’s not as much of a weapon as other creations.

**Novalee: ** Not as much of a weapon? Does that mean that it’s still a weapon?

**Tuncay: ** Anything can be a weapon if you try hard enough, you know. Anything can be used in combat so long as you know how to use it properly.

**Novalee: ** I see… What made you want to make a vase all of a sudden?

**Tuncay: ** Variety, I suppose… Also, I want to try and make a thematic weapon for once.

**Novalee: ** And why is that?

**Tuncay: ** I got a letter from my younger sibling, Ayberk. They dared me to make a weapon out of a mundane household object since I’m apparently so good at what I do. I took the challenge, so I’m going to try and make a vase into a weapon. It’s pretty simple.

**Novalee: ** Wow… I suppose that’s rather creative… Do you think you’ll need any ideas on how to make it work?

**Tuncay: ** Not right now, but if I need something, I’ll come to you.

**Novalee: ** Alright… What an odd and creative person… I don’t know what to think, honestly…

**~ Tuncay and Novalee have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Tuncay: ** Novella, you dropped by just in time! I’ve been working more on the vase weapon that I mentioned last time we saw each other, and I want you to see it. 

**Novalee: ** My name is… Oh, never mind. What is it that you’ve conjured up? 

**Tuncay: ** I was thinking about what weapon would be easiest to make out of a vase, and I decided to make it into an axe. There are two vases made of metal attached to either side of the axe’s head. 

**Novalee: ** It looks sort of like a hammer… I don’t think I’ve ever seen metal vases before. 

**Tuncay: ** I didn’t wind up using the vase from last time since I knew I would need something stronger. I did use it as a base to construct this though. 

**Novalee: ** I see… They do bear a striking resemblance to the vase I saw you creating last time we ran into each other. 

**Tuncay: ** All I need to do is test it out. I figured you would want to see me take it out to put it in action. 

**Novalee: ** Tuncay, are you sure this is really such a good idea? As much as I admire your resolve, I don’t want you or anyone else to get hurt should this vase axe go off the rails. 

**Tuncay: ** Novella, I know what I’m doing. Besides, it’s perfectly stable. I know what I’m doing when I make weapons, and even if I put this one together in an unorthodox manner, it’s still a weapon. 

**Novalee: ** I just worry that it might not be a weapon for the right reasons… What if one of the vases flies off the rest of the axe and hits somebody. It’s made of metal, so it could do some serious damage if it ran into a person. 

**Tuncay: ** You do have a good point… I’ll go back to the drawing board and work on improving my design to make sure that it’s safer for next time. 

**Novalee: ** Alright. That’s all I ask of you. Be sure to give me an update after you’re done, alright? 

**Tuncay: ** Promise! ...This is going to require a lot of work, but I’m up to the challenge. Ayberk will not conquer me today, and this vase won’t either!

**~ Tuncay and Novalee have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: My back hurts wow
> 
> B: I just got back from playing Digimon Cyber Sleuth for the first time and it's really good so far wow
> 
> -Digital


	120. 133. Tuncay x Herwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/20/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest. Must be completed before Tuncay and Herwig's paralogue, Isolated Community. 
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest. Tuncay and Herwig's paralogue, Isolated Community, must have been cleared already.

**~ C Support ~**

**Herwig: ** Tuncay, it’s nice to see you out here… Granted, it’s not like I expected you to be anywhere else.

**Tuncay: ** Yeah. I’m either here training my skills with the axe and bow or making new weapons. There’s not really much of an in between.

**Herwig: ** You know, teaching you has always been something strange for me… You use an axe, but you fight like no axe-wielder I have seen on this continent.

**Tuncay: ** I’m just special that way. My parents taught me, and they’re not exactly your orthodox battlers. 

**Herwig: ** Still, I get the feeling that anyone who uses an axe or a bow could learn a lot from you.

**Tuncay: ** Oh, stop… You’ll make me blush… 

**Herwig: ** I do have to ask though… Where did your parents learn their skills with their weapons? If they taught you, they must have learned somewhere in the first place, and that passed onto you.

**Tuncay: ** Hm… I think they just learned from my community. It’s not found on any map, and we don’t really leave home often, so I assume it’s been around for quite some time but nobody ever knew about it because we’re so isolated.

**Herwig: ** I would love to learn more about where you come from… A community barely anyone knows about… How mysterious. The mere idea intrigues me.

**Tuncay: ** Well, I suppose I can’t turn you down if you’re just asking to learn about it. I’d be happy to share everything with you. 

**Herwig: ** Thank you, Tuncay. I really do appreciate it.

**Tuncay: ** No problem. 

**~ Tuncay and Herwig have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Herwig: ** I must say, everything about your village truly did intrigue me… I would love to go back there again one day. 

**Tuncay: ** I know that we were pretty pressed for time when we were there before… I think it could help you to learn more about our culture and stuff. 

**Herwig: ** It’s so different from the rest of the country. You don’t care at all if people have Crests or not, and your focus is only on how strong one is in combat. Even so, the strong don’t dominate the weak, so everyone has an equal chance of thriving. 

**Tuncay: ** Exactly. Stuffy nobles let their Crests determine everything about their lives. So long as they have a Crest, they’re better than the rest of us, and that’s just not true… Of course, I have many other ways of putting it using much stronger language, but I think you understand what I’m getting at. 

**Herwig: ** Of course… I wish that the rest of the continent knew how to follow the example of your little village. 

**Tuncay: ** I don’t know how many people would really want to live in a world modeled after my home, but it sure would be nice. We’ve kept our town off most maps to ensure that people don’t come trampling in asking for us to conform to the rest of society. 

**Herwig: ** How many people know that the place exists?

**Tuncay: ** Aside from the emperor, not many. He stopped trying to make us conform to his rules a long time ago. I think he realized it was a pointless effort. Perhaps he thinks of us as his failure to assert power. That would explain why he never mentioned us to anyone else… 

**Herwig: ** I suppose you like it better this way though, don’t you?

**Tuncay: ** Of course. Our lives are peaceful and calm. That’s all that we ask for. We don’t care much for nobles or Crests since we’ve created a society without them. 

**Herwig: ** I just wish the rest of the continent could do the same… 

**Tuncay: ** I feel the same. I’ve seen both sides of it, and… Well, let’s just say that a life without Crests is far superior. 

**Herwig: ** You won’t hear any objections from me. 

**~ Tuncay and Herwig have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Support fun time before I go to a concert
> 
> B: I hate quarantine so much
> 
> -Digital


	121. 134. Tuncay x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Reese: ** Wow… There sure are a lot of weapons lying around… And a lot of raw materials… The blacksmith isn’t even here. Who would leave this huge mess…?

**Tuncay: ** Where did it go…? Aha, there it is. Get over here, you little scamp… I just need to put you right here, and then add a little heat… 

**Reese: ** Tuncay, are you making weapons?

**Tuncay: ** Hey, Professor. I am. I’ve always found it to be a rather calming pastime. It’s nice and productive, and it helps to get us ready for the next battle. 

**Reese: ** I got used to constructing them while I was working as a knight… You never know when you’ll need an extra iron sword. It’s impossible to say when something will get lost or break, so having extra materials is important. 

**Tuncay: ** Yeah, you get me. I’ve been working on developing something new all day. The blacksmith offered to let me use his stand for the day while he’s out for a break. I’ve made a bit of a mess though… 

**Reese: ** How about this? I can help you clean it up, and next time you come out here to make weapons, you invite me to come along. I could use some refinement on my old skills, and you certainly seem to know what you’re doing. 

**Tuncay: ** Hm… Sounds like a good deal. We had better get started. It might take a while at this rate. 

**Reese: ** You’re right there… This is going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time
> 
> -Digital


	122. 135. Tuncay x Nesreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 11/28/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Nesreen: **You. Student.

**Tuncay: **Are you talking to me?

**Nesreen: **Are there any other students around here? Of course I'm talking to you. 

**Tuncay: **What do you need?

**Nesreen: **You don't look like you're from around here. Tell me, where do you come from?

**Tuncay: **Why are you asking? Does it really matter?

**Nesreen: **We might have something in common.

**Tuncay:** Ah. That. No, I'm not exactly from Fódlan... I suppose. I don't know where I came from. I'm sure you can tell by my overall appearance that I'm not the same as everybody here at the monastery.

**Nesreen: **That's what drew me to you in the first place. You're not from Fódlan, and I think that's odd... But I like it.

**Tuncay: **You aren't from around here either, are you?

**Nesreen: **No... Almyra is my home. It's on the other side of the mountains near Leicester. It's... It's a very different environment from what I'm used to around here.

**Tuncay: **I see... I suppose a difference of cultures is involved here. What do you know about Almyra? Perhaps we could talk more about the places we're from.

**Nesreen: **How about I do you one better? I can help you try and figure out where you originate from. If you're not from Fódlan, you must be from one of the surrounding areas. I know quite a bit about the other countries near our continent. I'm sure one of them can lead us to where you're from.

**Tuncay: **That... That actually sounds nice. I can't wait to hear what you find out.

**Nesreen: **Guess it's time for me to start my research then.

**~ Tuncay and Nesreen have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Nesreen: **Okay. There are a few territories surrounding the continent that I looked at. I wonder if any of this sounds familiar to you. 

**Tuncay: **Alright. Fire away. 

**Nesreen: **First, there’s the archipelago of Brigid. Its culture is based around hunting and living off the land. It praises no gods, instead focusing on spirits. 

**Tuncay: **That’s nothing like my home. We don’t praise any gods or spirits. We just kind of… Exist. 

**Nesreen: **Noted… Your skin tone is far too dark for you to be from Dagda, so that’s off the list… Same with Morfis… 

**Tuncay: **I’m starting to worry that we won’t find an answer here at all. 

**Nesreen: **We’ll find something. We have to. I always find the answers I’m looking for. 

**Tuncay: **If you insist… 

**Nesreen: **Next up… Sreng? Maybe? That’s where a bunch of warrior clans live. 

**Tuncay: **If I was from Sreng, how would I have gotten all the way down to the Empire? That’s where I’ve lived all my life. 

**Nesreen: **Good point… And that rules out Duscur and Almyra too… Ugh. Just like that, we’re back to square one. 

**Tuncay: **Maybe it’s not so important to figure out where I’m from. After all, I’m happy where I am now. My past doesn’t matter much to me. My future is far more important. 

**Nesreen: **But… We have to figure this out. I always get answers when I put my mind to something. 

**Tuncay: **Perhaps this is meant to be the one mystery that you can’t solve. That’s alright. We can’t get what we want all the time. 

**Nesreen: **B-But… 

**Tuncay: **Don’t worry about it. I don’t need to be ‘from’ anywhere to enjoy life. Don’t let it get to you. 

**Nesreen: **Fine… 

**Tuncay: **Thanks for trying anyways. See you later, Nary. 

**Nesreen: **How frustrating… There has to be something out there for me to find that will lead me to an answer. It’s just a matter of how I can go about finding it at this point… 

**~ Tuncay and Nesreen have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This is totally going to go well /s
> 
> B: F for Nesreen
> 
> -Digital


	123. 137. Tuncay x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Derric: ** Tuncay, I’ve been meaning to ask for a while… Where did that scar on your face come from?

**Tuncay: ** This? Oh, it’s nothing big. My face hit a furnace. No big deal. 

**Derric: ** No big deal?! That sounds like a pretty big deal to me!

**Tuncay: ** It was a long time ago, and I survived. That’s what matters most, right?

**Derric: ** I always assumed it was something like a battle scar… It doesn’t look like any battle scar I’ve ever seen, but the possibility seemed like it was there. 

**Tuncay: ** Nope. It’s nothing from a battle. I was a clumsy kid, and after I tripped, my face went somewhere it shouldn’t have been. 

**Derric: ** I don’t know how you can be so calm about it… 

**Tuncay: ** No point in freaking out over the past when we can’t change it. Plus, this doesn’t influence how I act now. It doesn’t change how I behave or what I do in daily life. It doesn’t even hurt. 

**Derric: ** I suppose it would be easy to ignore if you didn’t need to worry about it in that way… Still, I admire you for being able to do that. 

**Tuncay: ** Sometimes, being able to let go of the past and move on is the best step. 

**Derric: ** Yeah… 

**Tuncay: ** Anyways, I’m glad we had this conversation. No more worrying about me and my scar, okay?

**Derric: ** Got it… I’ll see you later, Tuncay. 

**Tuncay: ** He seemed distracted… Oh well. It’s none of my business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F for Tuncay's scar
> 
> -Digital


	124. 138. Aquillus x Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Aquillus: ** … 

**Nora: ** … 

**Aquillus: ** … 

**Nora: ** You know, Aquillus… It’s oddly refreshing to be around you. 

**Aquillus: ** Oh? Where did this come from?

**Nora: ** I know we don’t have much in common. In fact, we barely have any basis for connecting. You’re a noble, and I’m a commoner. You use magic, and I’m pathetic with casting spells. 

**Aquillus: ** I still don’t know what you’re talking about here. 

**Nora: ** I guess that what I’m trying to say is that we have a lot in common despite how different we are. I never would have expected to bond with you of all people, but here we are. 

**Aquillus: ** I see what you’re talking about here… After all, you know when to be quiet. You understand the value of taking a deep breath and stepping back from chaos. You know when to cut into a situation and when to stay back. 

**Nora: ** That’s what I was thinking as well. I appreciate it when someone can take a step back and let others take care of a situation when it doesn’t involve them. Not meddling is an admirable trait, especially where nobility is concerned. Some of them are entitled enough to get into all situations despite never being asked. 

**Aquillus: ** Sometimes, there’s value in letting people handle themselves. Staying back can help immensely… There’s also value in the quiet. 

**Nora: ** I’m glad we agree on that. Sometimes, quiet speaks far louder than words ever could. 

**Aquillus: ** I agree completely. 

**Nora: ** … 

**Aquillus: ** … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support spam time!
> 
> -Digital


	125. 139. Aquillus x Karim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aquillus: ** Karim, I saw you giving money to a commoner in the town near the monastery a while ago. 

**Karim: ** You sure are observant. I was in town to do some shopping, and I wound up running into a man who needed a bit of extra money to support his family. 

**Aquillus: ** I want you to know something about that man… I’ve run into him a few times before, and he is a con artist. 

**Karim: ** A con artist? Why would he try to deceive me?

**Aquillus: ** Some people pretend to be in need to gain money from people who believe their sob stories. 

**Karim: ** What makes you so sure he’s one of those people?

**Aquillus: ** I met him while I was living as a noble in Adrestia. He made it very obvious that he had a sufficient amount of money to support himself and his family. 

**Karim: ** So… I gave him my money despite him actually being fine?

**Aquillus: ** He scammed you out of it, yes. 

**Karim: ** Ugh… Not again… 

**Aquillus: ** Again?

**Karim: ** That’s a story for another time! I need to go and find that man again and get him to give me back my money no matter what. 

**Aquillus: ** I don’t know if it will be that easy, but it wouldn’t hurt to try, I suppose. 

**Karim: ** Thank you for telling me, Aquillus! I’ll see you later!

**Aquillus: ** He’s far too trusting for his own good… I feel like that’s going to get him into more trouble in the future…

**~ Aquillus and Karim have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Aquillus: ** You don’t seem to be all that happy. Karim. Why the glum expression?

**Karim: ** Remember last time we talked? You told me that I had been scammed out of some of my money by a con artist who wanted extra gold despite actually having more than enough to get by in the lap of luxury?

**Aquillus: ** I do. 

**Karim: ** There’s a chance that might have happened again. 

**Aquillus: ** Goddess above, Karim… 

**Karim: ** I can’t help it! I’ve always been a naturally trusting person. I want to see the best in people, and I guess I sometimes see the best in those who really don’t deserve it. 

**Aquillus: ** Of course… 

**Karim: ** You don’t sound all that surprised. 

**Aquillus: ** I suppose I always took you for that type. 

**Karim: ** It’s a bad thing, isn’t it? If somebody shouldn’t be trusted, then nobody should see the good in them, right?

**Aquillus: ** It isn’t exactly as simple as that… Not everything is black and white, but… I would agree that you tend to be manipulated and fooled easily. 

**Karim: ** Ugh… I wish there was something that I could do to get better about this, but I don’t know if there’s a method out there that could get this to stop being an issue for me. 

**Aquillus: ** Try to be a bit more hardened, I suppose. If you think that something is fishy, don’t embrace it fully. Take longer to trust someone. 

**Karim: ** I guess that’s a good place to start… 

**Aquillus: ** I’m sorry that you got scammed out of your money again, Karim. I wish I could do something more to help you.

**Karim: ** It’s fine, I guess… We can’t exactly go back and change the past, can we?

**Aquillus: ** All we can do is try to get better in the future. 

**Karim: ** That is true… Maybe I’ll just have to try and prevent this from happening again. 

**Aquillus: ** Now that you know it can happen, you’ll know to be more careful. 

**Karim: ** Yeah… I won’t let this happen again. 

**Aquillus: ** I’m sure that you’ll handle this well, Karim. 

**Karim: ** Thanks for talking to me, Aquillus. 

**Aquillus: ** You’re welcome.

**Karim: ** I’m going to try and be less oblivious from here on out, and it’s all thanks to you. 

**Aquillus: ** Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

**~ Aquillus and Karim have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Supports are so fun to write
> 
> B: I'm bad at author's notes uhhhhhh
> 
> -Digital


	126. 140. Aquillus x Cassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Aquillus: ** Morning.

**Cassia: ** Good morning, Aquillus. 

**Aquillus: ** Is something bothering you, Cassia?

**Cassia: ** Nothing in particular. 

**Aquillus: ** We both know you’re lying. Why don’t we skip this little song and dance and just get to the answer. 

**Cassia: ** Alright, alright… I’ve been doing a lot of thinking as of late. 

**Aquillus: ** Thinking about what?

**Cassia: ** What will happen after this school year. 

**Aquillus: ** You know, I heard about your family… They trained you to be the perfect noble. 

**Cassia: ** As a matter of fact, they did. 

**Aquillus: ** We have that in common then. 

**Cassia: ** I had to learn how to cook, make tea, sew, clean… All of it. That’s what a noble would want to have in a wife. How about you?

**Aquillus: ** I didn’t have to worry about that. After all, a noble man can rely on his wife to do such things… How outdated. 

**Cassia: ** You were trained to become an apt politician then. 

**Aquillus: ** I wouldn’t say trained so much as forced. My parents weren’t going to let a child with a Crest get away without aiding them. 

**Cassia: ** Even if we were trained in different ways, we are similar in that respect. 

**Aquillus: ** Perhaps we should both find a way to break away from our parents. 

**Cassia: ** I don’t know if that’s even possible. 

**Aquillus: ** I don’t care if it’s possible or not. Even if it’s the last thing I do, I’m going to get away from them. 

**Cassia: ** I see… I admire your resolve. 

**Aquillus: ** I figured you would say that. I’ll help you get away as well. Promise. 

**Cassia: ** I… Thank you. 

**Aquillus: ** You’re welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Water is the best drink sorry I don't make the rules
> 
> -Digital


	127. 141. Aquillus x Novalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/8/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seventeen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aquillus: ** If I moved a faction of soldiers here... Hm... 

**Novalee: ** What are you up to, Aquillus?

**Aquillus: ** I found a book about strategy in the library. It presents a few different puzzles here and there to solve. They ask you to defeat an enemy with a set amount of forces while keeping yourself from losing too many fighters. 

**Novalee: ** I see... Do you need help?

**Aquillus: ** Perhaps... I haven't been able to figure out this puzzle in particular, and I've been at it for hours.

**Novalee: ** Allow me to assist you then. I like to think I'm talented with strategy. I've been practicing it with Lord Raithius for quite a while now.

**Aquillus: ** I'm glad to know I'm in the presence of a specialist. Here's the puzzle.

**Novalee: ** I see... Maybe you could move your pegasus knights to take out the archers earlier on to keep them from killing your healers. Afterwards, you could have the pegasus knights retreat to keep them from suffering heavy losses.

**Aquillus: ** That would change the way I've been looking at this fight completely... I had been trying to avoid the archers until my cavaliers could reach them around the river, but that just led to people being defeated.

**Novalee: ** The sooner the archers are taken care of, the sooner the rest of your army can advance. From there, defeating the enemy commander should be rather simple so long as you still have a mage around to get through his heavy armor.

**Aquillus: ** Thank you, Novalee... We should do this again sometime.

**Novalee: ** If you truly wish to do so... I would be happy to oblige. 

**~ Aquillus and Novalee have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Aquillus: ** Good afternoon, Novalee. Are you busy with anything at the moment? 

**Novalee: ** I see that you’re holding that old strategy book again… Are you trying to solve another one of the puzzles?

**Aquillus: ** I am, as a matter of fact. I’ve been trying to find the answer to this puzzle for quite some time, but I still can’t figure out what I’m meant to be doing. You helped me out before, so I figured that you would be the one to aid me this time around as well. 

**Novalee: ** I’m honored that you would come to me. If you think that I can solve it, I’m going to do my best. 

**Aquillus: ** As far as I can tell, you’ve spent the past few years with Raithius as his leading tactician. Is that correct? 

**Novalee: ** It is, as a matter of fact. I like to think that I’ve gotten rather good at finding strategies for various battles. What have you been doing to try and solve this puzzle before now?

**Aquillus: ** I’ve been advancing down the sides to keep from attracting the attention of the main force until I absolutely have to. I could likely take them on if I wished to, but I would prefer to be careful. 

**Novalee: ** Maybe you could try picking off stragglers from the main unit to make your inevitable surge easier. On top of that, it wouldn’t be too risky, and you could do so without putting your forces in danger. 

**Aquillus: ** That is true… 

**Novalee: ** I’m not sure what you would be able to do from then though… I hope that’s enough to help you figure out the answer to this puzzle, Aquillus. 

**Aquillus: ** I believe I can take it from here. Thank you for helping me, Novalee. 

**Novalee: ** You’re welcome… It’s good to see that you’re still so invested in strategy. It’s nice to know that not everything has changed. 

**Aquillus: ** The war has been going on for quite some time now, and I believe that trying to solve the battles with strategy might keep the fighting for dragging any longer than it has to. 

**Novalee: ** I suppose that strategy has become a bit of a necessity for us in the past few years… 

**Aquillus: ** I’ve always found it intriguing, but the war has taught me how to focus on it seriously. After all, we do want the fighting to draw to a close as soon as possible. 

**Novalee: ** That’s true… If I ever find myself needing help during a strategy meeting, I’ll be sure to come to you. After all, even if you’ve asked me for help on these puzzles, it seems like you’ve made it a decent way through the book already. 

**Aquillus: ** I have… If you need my assistance at any point, all you need to do is say so. It would be an honor to aid you. All you need to do is say the word. 

**Novalee: ** In that case, I’ll be sure to keep this in mind. Have a nice day, Aquillus. 

**Aquillus: ** And you as well. 

**~ Aquillus and Novalee have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Novalee: ** Aquillus… You’re not looking through the strategy book. 

**Aquillus: ** I’m not, no… 

**Novalee: ** What happened?

**Aquillus: ** I finished it, as a matter of fact. 

**Novalee: ** I have to say, I’m impressed. That book is rather large, and you were able to get through all of it…? 

**Aquillus: ** I did. I like to think that I’m far more prepared to work with strategy now. 

**Novalee: ** You were always rather talented with it, and you’ve only gotten better with time… I’m glad to see that you’ve come so far. 

**Aquillus: ** Thank you. Anyways, what brings you here? 

**Novalee: ** It’s actually related to the strategy book, actually. 

**Aquillus: ** What is it? 

**Novalee: ** You said that I could come to you if I ever needed help, and I think that I do need your assistance. I’d love it if you would join me in determining a plan for the coming moon’s battle. 

**Aquillus: ** I’m honored you would think of approaching me for something like this. 

**Novalee: ** You took enough initiative to learn more about strategy on your own time, and even if you needed help from time to time, I think that’s a mark of a good tactician. You know when to ask for assistance, and that’s what strategists need. Admitting that you can’t do something is a sign of strength rather than weakness. 

**Aquillus: ** And it’s what brings you to me. 

**Novalee: ** Exactly. I’d like you to help me plan our next siege. 

**Aquillus: ** I’d be happy to help you after all that you’ve done to help me in the past. It’s the least I can do. 

**Novalee: ** Thank you, Aquillus. 

**Aquillus: ** You’re welcome. I’m glad to do what I can to help end this war a little bit sooner. 

**Novalee: ** All of us want this to be over… So we’re simply going to have to work together and defeat our foes as soon as possible. There are people counting on us to win this battle, and I don’t even want to imagine what will happen if we fail. 

**Aquillus: ** We won’t fall now. We’ve come too far to slip up. Instead, I’ll help you out with strategies when you need them, and I’ll be able to poke through any weaknesses that might arise upon further examination. 

**Novalee: ** Thank you. I think that’s what we all need right now. The last thing we’d want would be for a strategy to fall through. 

**Aquillus: ** Exactly. This just gives us yet another chance to work together, and I like to think that we make a rather strong team. 

**Novalee: ** I agree. We wouldn’t have gotten so much done together if we weren’t good at working with one another. 

**Aquillus: ** Now, let’s keep working side-by-side and head up to work on the strategy. What do you say? 

**Novalee: ** That sounds lovely. I’m positive that we’ll be able to find a method to fight this next battle and end this war soon. 

**Aquillus: ** I’m sure of it as well. 

**~ Aquillus and Novalee have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Novalee plays FE sorry I don't make the rules
> 
> B: Online schooling is a train wreck let me tell you
> 
> A: Online classes still suck by the way
> 
> -Digital


	128. 142. Aquillus x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/7/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/4/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Fifteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aquillus: ** I was wondering who checked this book out of the library… 

**William: ** Hey, Aquillus. Were you looking for this?

**Aquillus: ** I was, as a matter of fact… It isn’t vital or anything, but I would love to borrow it at some point, if that’s okay. 

**William: ** You want to read it? It’s a book about Crests. 

**Aquillus: ** I am fully aware. 

**William: ** You don’t seem to like them much as far as I’m aware. I don’t see any reason for you to check this out if you really despise them so much. 

**Aquillus: ** I don’t hate Crests at all… I’m not overly fond of them, but I have my own curious thoughts regarding them. 

**William: ** Such as…?

**Aquillus: ** What allows a Crest to be passed down? Is there something special about some people that doesn’t apply to others? Can they be given? If so, how is that? The same applies to if they can be taken. There are many questions involving them. 

**William: ** Now that you mention it, you have a point… I never thought about it like that. I knew that they were odd and mysterious, but I never went that far in wondering. 

**Aquillus: ** Would you like to help me find these answers? 

**William: ** As a matter of fact, I would rather enjoy that. It would be nice to have someone to conduct research with. 

**Aquillus: ** Perfect. I’ll look forward to our next meeting. The secrets of Crests can’t be hidden forever. We will find the truth. I’m sure of it. 

**~ Aquillus and William have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**William: ** Good afternoon, Aquillus. 

**Aquillus: ** William… I take it that you’re here to talk to me about our research into Crests, yes? 

**William: ** As a matter of fact, I am. I know that a lot has happened over the past few years, but I’ve been trying to look into the Crests to figure out the answers to your questions. I’m afraid I’ve always come up short, but I was wondering if you had answers for me. 

**Aquillus: ** I haven’t been able to research much either, I’m afraid… My apologies. Life has been rather busy for me, and I didn’t get the time. 

**William: ** I understand… What about we keep working on it together? We’ll get more done now that we’re together again anyways. 

**Aquillus: ** Yes… You’re right. 

**William: ** What brought this on anyways? Why do you want to learn all of these things about Crests?

**Aquillus: ** It… It’s for my younger siblings. My brother and sister were born without Crests while I have one. It’s been a matter of fascination for me for quite some time, and I wanted to wonder what made me so special. 

**William: ** Many believe that Crests are passed down through pure luck… There’s not a predictable pattern that allows us to figure out what allows some people to have them while others lack the power. 

**Aquillus: ** I feel as if there has to be more to it though… I’m praying for that, at the very least. 

**William: ** Do you want to get Crests for your younger siblings? Is that what’s going on? 

**Aquillus: ** Yes… It is. Our parents wanted children with Crests, and both my brother and sister have been horribly mistreated for not having the same benefits that I do. 

**William: ** That’s awful… You wanted to find out more about Crests to help keep your siblings safe then. That’s why you’re so interested in learning what the truth is behind Crests. 

**Aquillus: ** You understand exactly. It’s my job to look after them, and I don’t want my siblings to get hurt when there’s something I can do. They trust me more than anyone else in this world, and I can’t let them down. 

**William: ** I know why you’re so determined… You have a huge heart, Aquillus. It’s nice of you to think of them so much. 

**Aquillus: ** I don’t know if I would go that far… But I appreciate the compliment. 

**William: ** We can keep looking into Crests now that we’re back together. That will make it easier for us to make progress in our research, and we can bounce theories off each other. 

**Aquillus: ** Are you sure that you want to keep investigating this? We don’t know what we’re going to find from this endeavor. 

**William: ** You want to help your siblings, and I want to help you. You care about them a lot, and I wouldn’t want them to be hurt either. That’s all there is to it. I’m simply being kind. 

**Aquillus: ** I see… If you’re truly sure about this, then we can continue our research now. 

**William: ** That sounds perfect to me. Let’s go and see what the library has in store for us. 

**Aquillus: ** Of course. 

**~ Aquillus and William have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**William: ** It feels like we’re on the cusp of a breakthrough regarding the Crests… 

**Aquillus: ** Are you still sure that you want to continue researching this subject with me? 

**William: ** You don’t need to keep asking me about that, you know. I’m here because I want to be. That’s all there is to it. 

**Aquillus: ** There’s no guarantee that we’ll find anything useful. That’s all I’m thinking of. 

**William: ** It seems to me like there’s far more to it than that. 

**Aquillus: ** … 

**William: ** You can talk about it if there’s something on your mind. 

**Aquillus: ** I’ve just been thinking about if Crests really are based on luck… If that’s all there is to it, then nothing that we look into will change anything. After people are born, it’s not possible to just give them a Crest with a snap of the fingers. There’s no guarantee that we’ll be able to influence the outcome at all. 

**William: ** You’re right… There is no guarantee. 

**Aquillus: ** Because all of that is true, I figured I would give you the chance to back away before we got too much deeper into our search. 

**William: ** I’m not going to be leaving, Aquillus. Do you know how we found out all that we already know about Crests? 

**Aquillus: ** I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re asking… 

**William: ** Other people looked into subjects they weren’t sure would bear results either, and yet, they did. We wouldn’t be here looking into the Crests if others hadn’t taken a chance and tried to learn more about the world around them. 

**Aquillus: ** I suppose you’re right… 

**William: ** The process of learning more is complicated and lengthy, but… Nobody ever said that this was meant to be easy. Still, we’re going to try, and that’s what matters as far as I’m aware. 

**Aquillus: ** You have a point… 

**William: ** So, just to be clear, I’m not going to be backing away from our research anytime soon. I made the choice to be here and get closer to finding the truth with you, and I have no intentions of leaving. 

**Aquillus: ** Thank you for all of this, William… I really do appreciate having your support. 

**William: ** There’s no need to thank me, Aquillus. I’m happy to be here. Now, how about we keep looking around? We’ve still got a lot of ground to cover, but I think that we can do it with enough focus and determination. 

**Aquillus: ** You’re right… Okay. Let’s get started. 

**William: ** One day, we’re going to be among the same ranks as the people whose research we’re reading now… Others are going to admire our work. I’m sure of it. 

**Aquillus: ** Of course, we have to actually make progress in order for that to be the case… 

**William: ** Exactly. The books are waiting for us to indulge in their endless fountain of knowledge, so shall we begin? 

**Aquillus: ** Yes… Of course. 

**William: ** I’m glad to hear it. Now, let’s start by looking here… 

**~ Aquillus and William have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Om nom love food
> 
> B: My school gave me homework on the last day of summer how amazing
> 
> A: I'm so glad I didn't have any homework to do today that stuff can be too much sometimes
> 
> -Digital


	129. 143. Aquillus x Herwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aquillus: **Hm… If I place my armored knights here, then… Aha! There it is. That’s the solution. After that, the mages go in this direction… 

**Herwig: **Good afternoon, Aquillus. What are you up to?

**Aquillus: **I’m doing another tactics puzzle. I’ve been doing more and more of these recently to test my mettle. 

**Herwig: **What page are you on? I’ve examined that book before. It has a new puzzle on each page. 

**Aquillus: **I only have a few left… Fifteen pages remain, to be specific. 

**Herwig: **How incredible… I’ve never even come close to getting that far. I get hung up on a small thing, and I can’t see the answer until I come back to it later. 

**Aquillus: **The answers do have you thinking outside the box… For example, there was one on a mountain, and a key for victory was rolling boulders down on the enemy. 

**Herwig: **There are all sorts of neat tricks in there… I would love to look through your answers at some point. 

**Aquillus: **I just finished this puzzle, so you can take it for a while if you want. So long as you return it, then I don’t have any issues. 

**Herwig: **I would greatly appreciate that. We can discuss your answers next time we meet. 

**Aquillus: **Perfect. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy it. I’ll see you later, Professor Wessin. 

**Herwig: **Farewell… Hm, how creative… He would make for quite the impressive strategist… I wonder if that’s what he wants to do after the school year ends… 

**~ Aquillus and Herwig have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Herwig: **Here’s your book back, Aquillus. I do hope you didn’t miss it too much while I was holding onto it. 

**Aquillus: **It’s alright. Did you see anything that struck your interest?

**Herwig: **Nothing in particular… Though I do have to say, you would make a great tactician if you ever put your mind to it. 

**Aquillus: **You think so?

**Herwig: **You do a great job at thinking outside the box to come to some of these conclusions. Not every strategist knows how to step out of their comfort zone in this way, and it could take you far. 

**Aquillus: **That’s incredibly kind of you to say, but… I don’t know if I would ever be able to make this into a job of mine. After all, I have a noble territory to take over. 

**Herwig: **Who knows when tacticians like you will be needed? You might be able to do both of those jobs without needing to worry much about it. 

**Aquillus: **I don’t want to inconvenience anyone to further my own goals and opportunities. That goes against everything I stand for. 

**Herwig: **I don’t mean to force you into it, but… You should consider it. 

**Aquillus: **Fine. I’ll put some thought to it. 

**Herwig: **Besides, living the life of a noble… It doesn’t always turn out as you would expect. Perhaps you’ll want to fall onto this as a backup plan. It could work out rather well for you. 

**Aquillus: **It wouldn’t hurt to put some thought towards, I suppose. 

**Herwig: **It would help you greatly as far as I can tell. 

**Aquillus: **You came from a noble house, yes? And yet, you’re not poised to take it over anytime soon… 

**Herwig: **Life sometimes surprises us in these ways. It would be best if you prepared for the universe to throw you a curveball… Given your tactics, I get the feeling you’re already prepared for whatever the goddess sends your way. 

**Aquillus: **I suppose so. 

**Herwig: **I’m glad to hear it. Enjoy going through the rest of the book. 

**Aquillus: **He sure was insistent on me taking up the position of a strategist… Hm. It’s something to consider, I suppose. 

**~ Aquillus and Herwig have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: FEH is kinda bad
> 
> B: There is no brain there is only Digimon
> 
> -Digital


	130. 144. Aquillus x Yuliya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 11/28/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aquillus: ** Who might that be? Looks like a knight has arrived...

**Yuliya: ** Ugh... My head hurts so bad... I should not have had so much to drink last night...

**Aquillus: ** Does she realize how loud she's being...? Hungover or not, I feel like she should learn some sense of respect... She's in the library, for goddess' sake...

**Yuliya: ** Damn it... Why can't anything in life go my way...?

**Aquillus: ** Um... Excuse me... 

**Yuliya: ** I hate my pointless existence, yet here I am, back at the stupid church! I'm going to do the same stupid missions as always, not get paid enough to live, and then go right back down to the bar to blow all my damn cash again!

**Aquillus: ** This is a library, not your therapist's office... 

**Yuliya: ** Why did I even come to this stupid continent to begin with? Oh, wait, I didn't... Stupid parents, shipping me off without saying anything... 'Go work for the church', they said! 'It'll help you develop proper social skills', they said! 'It'll keep the goddess from killing off your sister', they said!

**Aquillus: ** Yuliya, I must ask that you be quiet!

**Yuliya: ** Hey! ...How long have you been there?

**Aquillus: ** Long enough... Just like you have been loud enough. Did you not once think to take this rambling session to your room?

**Yuliya: ** Bold of you to assume I have a room.

**Aquillus: ** Regardless, this is not the place to vent out your frustrations. Go along. Some of us are actually doing productive work here.

**Yuliya: ** Fine... Gods above, can somebody get more rude...?

**~ Aquillus and Yuliya have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Yuliya: ** Another night on watch… How annoying… Can’t I get some damn peace and quiet every once in a while?

**Aquillus: ** Yuliya, what did I tell you about being loud in the library?

**Yuliya: ** Fine. Message received. I’ll just go on and leave. Enjoy your stupid books. 

**Aquillus: ** ...Yuliya, wait. I didn’t mean to sound so rude. My apologies for behaving in such a way before. 

**Yuliya: ** Thanks for the apology, I guess. 

**Aquillus: ** You seemed to have a lot to get off your chest. Why don’t you go on and lay it on me? I’m not meant to help people out in this way, but it wouldn’t hurt for me to try at least. 

**Yuliya: ** ...I’ve just been feeling bad lately. That’s all. 

**Aquillus: ** ...Last time you dumped your feelings out, you mentioned something about your sister. Maybe that’s what’s causing all this pent-up stress. 

**Yuliya: ** You want to hear about my sister?

**Aquillus: ** I do, as a matter of fact. Talking that out might be able to help your mental state to keep it from deteriorating so far in the future. 

**Yuliya: ** Fine… My sister died a few years ago. 

**Aquillus: ** What happened?

**Yuliya: ** She got sick. Nobody could explain the illness, but she wasn’t getting any better. She was a talented healer, but she couldn’t help anyone as long as she was that sick. 

**Aquillus: ** How tragic… 

**Yuliya: ** My parents seemed convinced that if I went off to serve the goddess, maybe it would convince Her Holyness to spare my sister. It didn’t wind up working like that. Now, I’m over here while my parents are dealing with the war between Albinea and Faerghus. 

**Aquillus: ** What was your sister’s name?

**Yuliya: ** Milyena… Milyena Kholodova. 

**Aquillus: ** Come to think of it, that name does sound familiar… I remember now. She came up in a few books talking about the struggle for power between Faerghus and Albinea. She was a healer known for defending her people, and she healed many injuries with her prodigious power in faith magic. 

**Yuliya: ** You sure do know a lot, bookworm… 

**Aquillus: ** That’s my specialty. 

**Yuliya: ** ...I don’t think I feel any better after saying all that out loud. 

**Aquillus: ** These things take time to recover from. Wait and see how you feel a while later. 

**Yuliya: ** You might not be officially ready to deal with these things, but you do a pretty good job of seeming like you have everything together. 

**Aquillus: ** I’m going to take that as a compliment. Now, what was that about a sleepless night? Maybe I should drop you off at your room. 

**Yuliya: ** I told you last time that I don’t have an official room exactly. I live with the other knights in the barracks near here. 

**Aquillus: ** Then go along back there and catch some rest. Okay?

**Yuliya: ** Fine… Thanks for listening to all that. 

**Aquillus: ** You’re welcome. 

**~ Aquillus and Yuliya have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Yuliya really said yeah we disaster keep scrolling
> 
> B: We really out here jamming to the Digimon Tri soundtrack
> 
> -Digital


	131. 145. Aquillus x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/22/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aquillus: ** This tea is simply heavenly... It's not often I get the chance to indulge like this, but it's incredible...

**Miriam: ** Aquillus? Where did you find that type of tea?

**Aquillus: ** The dining hall's supplies just got replenished for the next few weeks, and I was able to pick it up there. Why do you ask?

**Miriam: ** Ah... It's nothing.

**Aquillus: ** Would you like to sit down and have some? There's more than enough for the two of us.

**Miriam: ** I couldn't. I have other things to focus on before I can give myself time to relax.

**Aquillus: ** Pushing yourself so hard will only result in disaster. You surely must be aware of that.

**Miriam: ** I... I mean, I suppose I am, but...

**Aquillus: ** Come on. It won't hurt a bit. I insist.

**Miriam: ** If you're so persistent, I guess I could try... 

**Aquillus: ** Have you ever had this particular blend before?

**Miriam: ** No, never... I've seen it more times than I can count though.

**Aquillus: ** I see... Well, now's your chance to see how it tastes. Drink up.

**Miriam: ** Thank you... Wow. This is a lot better than I thought it would be.

**Aquillus: ** What were you expecting?

**Miriam: ** I don't know. Something like the blood of one's enemies and the tears of children. Maybe you can sprinkle in the souls of the innocent here and there.

**Aquillus: ** Do I want to know the context behind that?

**Miriam: ** Definitely not.

**Aquillus: ** I'll trust your judgement on that... I'm just glad you're enjoying it.

**Miriam: ** Thank you for giving me some in the first place. Not many people would have done that.

**Aquillus: ** It was my pleasure.

**~ Aquillus and Miriam have attained Support Rank C ~** ****

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Miriam: ** You wanted to see me, Aquillus?

**Aquillus: ** Another shipment of tea came in, and I discovered that the same blend we had together last time we spoke was among the arrivals. I figured we could share some as we did before. 

**Miriam: ** Are you sure that’s such a good idea?

**Aquillus: ** Why wouldn’t it be?

**Miriam: ** Hmph… Alright. 

**Aquillus: ** I do have to say… Your description regarding what you believed the tea would taste like has stuck with me since we last spoke. 

**Miriam: ** I was hoping you would not say that. 

**Aquillus: ** You said that I would not want to hear the context behind such a bold statement, but… 

**Miriam: ** You wish to know anyways?

**Aquillus: ** I do. Is that alright?

**Miriam: ** You seem as if you aren’t going to go screaming about it from the rooftops, so I don’t see a reason to hide it. Besides, you’re insistent and resourceful. You’ll find a way to dig up the truth no matter how much I try to hide it from you. 

**Aquillus: ** You may be correct in that respect, but I will not confirm or deny anything. 

**Miriam: ** Either way, let me begin… Before becoming a fighter, I was a servant… Perhaps slave would be the better word. 

**Aquillus: ** How dreadful… 

**Miriam: ** I assume that you’ve heard of Thaddeus Bazler, right? Well, his ring expands all over the continent, and there are many involved with him. I happened to be born to a pair of workers under his dominion, and I was forced into such a life as well. 

**Aquillus: ** You served this tea before whenever you were a servant, yes?

**Miriam: ** I did. I grew to associate it with negative memories after spending so much time preparing and serving it for others. Many suffered and died under the suppression of the nobility I worked for. 

**Aquillus: ** It was as if the blend itself was made from blood, sweat, and tears. 

**Miriam: ** Yes. I’m glad that you understand what I mean. 

**Aquillus: ** Forgive me if I’m overstepping, but… Perhaps now is the best time to drink it. 

**Miriam: ** How so?

**Aquillus: ** You’re out of that situation, and you can make some new memories now. We can enjoy it together, and you can share it with whoever you wish as well. 

**Miriam: ** You’re suggesting that I move past my station of birth, yes?

**Aquillus: ** I am. You’ve escaped the situation, and you deserve some closure after what you went through. Maybe this is the first step you should take to move past it. 

**Miriam: ** Perhaps… I can make an official decision later. For now, I wish to finish this tea. It’s been a while since I enjoyed tea in such a pleasant environment. 

**Aquillus: ** I’m glad to hear that you enjoy it so much. Here you are. Enjoy

**Miriam: ** I know I will. 

**~ Aquillus and Miriam have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Neato supports
> 
> B: I suck at talking to people but it's funny so oop
> 
> -Digital


	132. 146. Magnolia x Aestlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Magnolia: ** Hey, Aestlyn. What are you up to?

**Aestlyn: ** I’m just trying to work on my swordplay. My un… Er, my father told me. 

**Magnolia: ** What was that hesitation for? Is there something you aren’t telling me here, Aestlyn?

**Aestlyn: ** Me? Not telling you anything? No way. I would never hide anything if I didn’t think it was necessary.

**Magnolia: ** It sounded to me like you were saying something about your uncle, but… As far as I’ve heard, you don’t have an uncle. Granted, that could be wrong, and it’s not like I have easy access to all the information in Faerghus since I’m so young, but… 

**Aestlyn: ** Magnolia, you’re overthinking things. It’s not a big deal. I didn’t almost say anything. You must have just imagined it. 

**Magnolia: ** I’m not trying to sound hostile or anything. If there’s something you want me to know, I trust you to tell me.

**Aestlyn: ** Then… Can you trust me not to say anything for a little bit? It’s… It’s complicated.

**Magnolia: ** If that’s what you would like… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. Besides, this information doesn’t sound overly critical or anything, and I don’t want to seem pushy… 

**Aestlyn: ** Thank you, Maggy… Say, we’re here in the training hall together. Why not try and get better with our sword skills? Since we both know how to use swords, I mean.

**Magnolia: ** That… That sounds nice. Don’t expect me to hold back, Aestlyn.

**Aestlyn: ** Fine by me. I didn’t think you would anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love being able to post these fast
> 
> -Digital


	133. 147. Magnolia x Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/21/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Magnolia: **You know, Nora, I'm really happy you're here at the monastery.

**Nora: **What? Why? Are you going to try and frame me for crimes against the continent or something?

**Magnolia: **No, of course not-! I do hope you're joking on saying that.

**Nora: **Of course I am. You're too nice to frame anyone for murder.

**Magnolia: **What I was going to say is that it's humbling to have some people that aren't nobles here.

**Nora: **Have you suddenly turned against the higher class, Magnolia?

**Magnolia: **No, not at all. It's just... Most of the time, when you come here to the monastery, you get people who are there solely because of their noble status. In fact, that's the whole reason that I'm here. 

**Nora: **You're not wrong in saying that...

**Magnolia: **It's nice to see the Officers Academy serving a good purpose, like teaching commoners how to find their places in the world.

**Nora: **You think nobles shouldn't be here?

**Magnolia: **Perhaps not... They're already set for life, but they're coming here to advance themselves even further.

**Nora: **I never expected to hear anyone say that, much less somebody part of the higher class...

**Magnolia: **I guess I can surprise people ever once in a while... Anyways, I hope you have a nice day. I just wanted to drop in and tell you that. 

**Nora: **If that's all, I guess I'll see you later.

**Magnolia: **We can talk again later on. See you around, Nora!

**Nora: **Wow... I can't believe that... Somebody pinch me. I think I might be dreaming in thinking some upper-class people are sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supports are cool
> 
> -Digital


	134. 148. Magnolia x Illona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/22/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Magnolia: **Hey there, Illona. What are you up to?

**Illona: **Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

**Magnolia: **When you say that, I really do think something is wrong.

**Illona: **I... I just get intimidated easily, and when I get intimidated, I run my mouth a little.

**Magnolia: **I see... What about me is so scary?

**Illona: **You're going to be the future queen of Faerghus... Is that the answer you wanted to hear?

**Magnolia: **Well, I suppose you have a point there... 

**Illona: **I don't want to mess anything up when you have the power to destroy everything that I know and love in the blink of an eye.

**Magnolia: **You're shaking, Illona... Are you sure that you're okay?

**Illona: **Yes! No! Duck!

**Magnolia: **Duck?

**Illona: **Yes... Duck.

**Magnolia: **What does that mean?

**Illona: **It means... I... Um... I like ducks.

**Magnolia: **I don't see what that has to do with the conversation at hand.

**Illona: **A lot of things don't have to do with this conversation... Like rocks, screaming people, the general horror that comes with existing for too long on this planet...

**Magnolia: **You're really scaring me now... Are you sure that nothing is bothering you? Because it seems to me like you're absolutely terrified.

**Illona: **It's totally not the fear of unavoidable death that marches towards us at all times, and no matter how fast we run, we are unable to escape from it.

**Magnolia: **Illona...

**Illona: **Speaking of running, I gotta run now! I don't want to die today! Bye!

**Magnolia: **Illona, wait! ...Gods above, I wonder what is going through her head when she has episodes like that... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god Illona
> 
> -Digital


	135. 149. Magnolia x Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Magnolia: **Hey, Kyle! 

**Kyle: **Magnolia? What could a beauty such as you be doing at this late hour? It's almost time for us to rest for the night.

**Magnolia: **I... I kind of skipped dinner tonight to work on my training, and the time got away from me. I was wondering if maybe you would be willing to help me whip something up.

**Kyle: **I happened to miss the evening meal as well... Alright. Let's get to work!

**Magnolia: **Do you know what you're doing?

**Kyle: **How hard could cooking something be? It's just putting things into a pan and waiting for them to get hot... Granted, sometimes, things don't need to be put into a pan to be made hot. I mean, just look at you. You, Magnolia, are hot enough even without the pan.

**Magnolia: **...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. We need to focus on the food.

**Kyle: **Of course. Let's get started.

~~~~~

**Magnolia: **Oh... I don't think that fish is supposed to be that color...

**Kyle: **The poor thing looks just as sick as I'm feeling right now...

**Magnolia: **I don't understand. We followed the recipe perfectly, but we still got this monstrosity instead...

**Kyle: **It can't be that bad...

**Magnolia: **Are you sure trying it is a good idea?

**Kyle: **How horrible could it be?

**Magnolia: **Kyle?

**Kyle: **The answer is really bad! I'm going to be sick!

**Magnolia: **Kyle?! Kyle!

**Kyle: **Goddess above... Never create anything like that again...

**Magnolia: **I feel as if we're going to be destroyed for doing such an awful thing to that poor fish...

**Kyle: **I need to rest... Help me back to my room...?

**Magnolia: **Of course!

**~ Magnolia and Kyle have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Magnolia: **Kyle…? Are you in there?

**Kyle: **Hey, Magnolia… 

**Magnolia: **I just wanted to apologize for making you so sick last time we cooked together… 

**Kyle: **It’s fine… The people who can’t cook should stay as far away from the kitchen as possible. Such is the way of the world crafted by the goddess. 

**Magnolia: **Still, I feel really bad. I made you these cookies as a way to make it up to you. 

**Kyle: **Are you sure they taste alright?

**Magnolia: **I followed the recipe perfectly. No improvising was done at all. I promise, they’re perfectly safe. 

**Kyle: **To be fair, we followed the recipe perfectly last time, and look at how that turned out. I nearly got sick. 

**Magnolia: **That’s true, but… I wanted to make it up to you. Here you go. 

**Kyle: **Alright… I’m so glad I have some extra water in here to wash this down in case something went horribly wrong. 

**Magnolia: **I hope that won’t be necessary. I feel terrible for making you so sick when you were just trying to help me. 

**Kyle: **We’re just two disasters, huh?

**Magnolia: **A disaster would be something like a hurricane. What we did to that poor fish would be considered treason if we were anywhere but Garreg Mach. 

**Kyle: **You have a point there… Alright, here goes… Urk-!

**Magnolia: **Kyle, are you okay? You don’t look so good. 

**Kyle: **Are you sure you followed this recipe properly…?

**Magnolia: **Of course. I made a batch of cinnamon cookies. 

**Kyle: **I’m not an expert on cooking, something I’m sure you’re fully aware of, but… That is not cinnamon. 

**Magnolia: **What are you talking about? It’s got to be… Oh… You’re right… Not cinnamon… 

**Kyle: **What could you have possibly put in these things…?!

**Magnolia: **Oh no… 

**Kyle: **What?

**Magnolia: **What if I grabbed the cumin out of the cabinet instead of the cinnamon when whipping these up? That would explain the taste… 

**Kyle: **Magnolia, you didn’t… 

**Magnolia: **It tastes like cumin, so… I did. 

**Kyle: **I have no words… But I really need to eat something good to cleanse my taste buds of this atrocity. 

**Magnolia: **I’m never going to step into a kitchen again… I think I’m going to be sick… 

**~ Magnolia and Kyle have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: F for that fish
> 
> B: The cumin/cinnamon mixup in the B support actually comes from a true story about how Magnolia's creator made cumin cookies once. Yeah. I never let her live it down so it showed up in a support
> 
> -Digital


	136. 150. Magnolia x Karim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/21/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Magnolia: **Hey, Karim... How have you been doing lately?

**Karim: **I'm fine. What has you approaching me so suddenly? I know you, Magnolia. You don't engage in empty conversation just to fill the silence.

**Magnolia: **You're right in that, but... I wanted to check in on you, Karim. That's all. 

**Karim: **But why?

**Magnolia: **No particular reason. Maybe I've decided to start talking for no reason. 

**Karim: **You just told me that you don't do that. You wouldn't change so suddenly. 

**Magnolia: **Karim, can you just accept what I'm trying to do here? I want to make sure that you're okay here at the monastery. It's a lot to adapt to all at once.

**Karim: **Even so, I'm getting along fine. If I wasn't, I would have talked to you or the other Blue Lions about it to see if I could get help from any of you.

**Magnolia: **Okay... Do you promise to do that if things ever change while you're here? I don't want you to be made uncomfortable, Karim. That's the last thing I want.

**Karim: **I'm not uncomfortable, Maggy. Why are you so nervous about it?

**Magnolia: **No reason. There's no reason at all.

**Karim: **You're so obviously lying. I want to know the truth. Talk to me. I'm begging you at this point.

**Magnolia: **Maybe another time. I should keep on anyways. I need to finish my regular route around the monastery checking up on people. See you later, Karim.

**Karim: **She sure was acting weird... If she thinks she's gotten away, she's going to learn how wrong she is soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for today
> 
> -Digital


	137. 151. Magnolia x Cassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/20/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Magnolia: ** Alright… Stay focused… All you need to do is get it across the room… Ugh, this teapot is just too full… Ack-!

**Cassia: ** Magnolia? Are you alright? What’s the commotion in here for?

**Magnolia: ** Damn… Sorry, Cassia. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Somebody asked me for help brewing some tea, and I went along with it since tea is one of the few things I can make in the kitchen without blowing something up. Of course, I filled it up too much, and now, there’s tea everywhere!

**Cassia: ** At least you didn’t break the teapot… I wouldn’t want to have to pick broken china from your arms.

**Magnolia: ** Good point here… You know, I really don’t know how you do it, Cassia.

**Cassia: ** Do what? 

**Magnolia: ** You’re so… Refined. You’re the perfect image of a noble lady. You’re polite, kind, get along with everyone… Meanwhile, I trip over myself every few seconds, can’t cook at all, and tend to fumble my words before I can get a sentence out.

**Cassia: ** Nobles don’t have to come in one routine package. In fact, variety is best, if you want my opinion.

**Magnolia: ** I just… I don’t know. I feel like I’m not good enough to rule Faerghus sometimes. Who has ever heard of a queen who can’t brew tea?

**Cassia: ** Not fitting the regular outline of a noble doesn’t mean you aren’t worth the throne you have been given.

**Magnolia: ** I… Sorry about all the negativity. I should start to clean this up. I’ll talk to you another time.

**Cassia: ** ...I feel bad for her… Poor thing.

**~ Magnolia and Cassia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Magnolia: ** Ugh… Another failed set of cakes. Why am I not surprised it ended up like this?

**Cassia: ** What is that curious smell…? Ah. Was there another kitchen mishap today, Magnolia?

**Magnolia: ** Yeah… Sorry you had to see this. I’m even more sorry that you had to smell this. It’ll take ages to get this stench out of the dining hall. Here’s hoping everyone can forgive me for making this place stink so much. 

**Cassia: ** You made a mistake. That’s alright. 

**Magnolia: ** There’s only so many mistakes that I can afford to make though… A lot of people are counting on me to be as good as I possibly can. 

**Cassia: ** Still, you shouldn’t pressure yourself for this. 

**Magnolia: ** But… 

**Cassia: ** Do you remember what I said last time I came in here to see a mess in the dining hall? 

**Magnolia: ** Um… You said that nobles come in all sorts of packages. 

**Cassia: ** Yes. That doesn’t mean that any one type of person is wrong or built incorrectly. You’re fine as you are. I believe that you’re going to make for a fine queen one day. 

**Magnolia: ** Are you being serious here? You aren’t lying to make me feel better, right?

**Cassia: ** Of course not. I mean everything that I say, and that includes this. 

**Magnolia: ** Thank you, Cassia. 

**Cassia: ** You’re welcome. Now, let’s sit down for a moment. I can tell that you’re still feeling bad about what happened, so let me help you. 

**Magnolia: ** I suppose sitting down and taking a few deep breaths might help me out. 

**Cassia: ** I want you to repeat after me, Magnolia. 

**Magnolia: ** Okay… 

**Cassia: ** I’m not worth less than any person here. 

**Magnolia: ** Is this really necessary?

**Cassia: ** Say it. 

**Magnolia: ** I… I’m not worth less than any person here. 

**Cassia: ** Thank you. I want you to remember that forever, okay?

**Magnolia: ** I’ll try to, I guess. 

**Cassia: ** I know it’s hard to think about right now when you just made a mistake, but it’s true. We all care about you regardless. 

**Magnolia: ** Alright… Thank you for this, Cassia. 

**Cassia: ** It’s my pleasure. That’s what friends do for each other. 

**Magnolia: ** You do have a point… 

**Cassia: ** Now, why don’t we start cleaning up?

**Magnolia: ** You’re going to help me?

**Cassia: ** I have no reason not to help you. 

**Magnolia: ** You’re so nice… 

**Cassia: ** The same can be said about you. Now, let’s get started. 

**~ Magnolia and Cassia have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Posting is fun
> 
> B: My current head space is Edelgard and Appmon
> 
> -Digital


	138. 152. Magnolia x Falon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/21/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Magnolia: ** Hello, Falon. What are you up to today?

**Falon: ** Hey, Maggy. I'm just reading a letter from my father. He's been sending them to me monthly ever since I came here. 

**Magnolia: ** Really? What does he say?

**Falon: ** He tells me about life on the estate and what's going on with my mom. He mostly does it to hype me up for the month to come. He's always been there for me, telling me I can do whatever I put my mind to. I really do appreciate it.

**Magnolia: ** He sounds like an amazing man... I'd love to meet him one day.

**Falon: ** Maybe we can go to my home together after the year ends. I think that's going to be the first time we get the chance to leave the monastery.

**Magnolia: ** That would be amazing... I never really had a paternal figure like that. I mean, I had my uncle, but he's always been a tad more focused on his actual children, which is to be expected.

**Falon: ** I forgot your father passed away... I must apologize, Magnolia. I didn't mean to stir up bad memories for you.

**Magnolia: ** N-No, it's alright... I didn't know him before his death anyways, so there's not much I can say about him.

**Falon: ** Either way, I feel like my father would gladly be a paternal figure if you ever wanted one. He's always been that kind of person, and I somehow doubt he's going to stop it anytime soon.

**Magnolia: ** I'd love to meet him, Falon. Thank you for the offer.

**Falon: ** In that case, it's a plan! After the year ends, we go and see my father! 

**~ Magnolia and Falon have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Magnolia: ** You seemed rather excited when the mail arrived this month, Falon… Let me guess. You got another letter from your father?

**Falon: ** I did! I can’t stop reading it. This happens each time he sends something, but… I don’t know. I get giddy each time, even if it’s something rather regular. He even wrote me notes like this before I left for the monastery. 

**Magnolia: ** How incredibly sweet of him to do… Would it be alright if I read it?

**Falon: ** Go right ahead! I don’t see any reason to hold out on you. 

**Magnolia: ** Thank you… Wow. He sure is enthusiastic. 

**Falon: ** That’s just how he is. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was more of a little kid than a man of a noble house… He isn’t all that childish, but he gets excited pretty easily when it comes to my accomplishments… 

**Magnolia: ** You told him about our last battle, eh?

**Falon: ** Of course! He loves to hear about that stuff. He was always there to teach me how to fight before I came here, so I keep him updated on every accomplishment now. He loves hearing about it, and I’m happy to have someone so supportive. 

**Magnolia: ** Anyone would be lucky to have a father like him… 

**Falon: ** I know that your father wasn’t exactly the best man… I mean, people who oppose those from other lands seem to love him, but… 

**Magnolia: ** I don’t, and I sympathize with the people who dislike him as well. 

**Falon: ** Well, if he’s not going to act like a proper father to you, then I’m sure my father will happily take you under his wing. 

**Magnolia: ** Are you sure?

**Falon: ** Positive. When somebody’s going through trials and tribulations, he does his best to help them out. I can’t think of a reason that you would be any different. 

**Magnolia: ** I didn’t think this would be possible, but… I think I’m more excited to meet him now than I was before. 

**Falon: ** I had a feeling you’d say that. I can’t wait to introduce you. I know you’ll both have a blast. 

**Magnolia: ** Thank you again for all of this, Falon. It really does mean a lot. 

**Falon: ** It’s my pleasure. 

**~ Magnolia and Falon have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I still have one support to get out today so expect more from me
> 
> B: Finally back on that support groove after a Cindered Shadows spam
> 
> -Digital


	139. 154. Magnolia x Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Magnolia! Hey!

**Magnolia: ** Hello, Sofia. What brings you to the greenhouse at a time like this?

**Sofia: ** I wanted to look at all the pretty flowers... Especially since there's a new arrival, and she's the most stunning of them all.

**Magnolia: ** Truly? What sort of new arrival? I'd love it if you would show me.

**Sofia: ** Of course... Come here. Look into the glass.

**Magnolia: ** Um... That's just my reflection.

**Sofia: ** Exactly! The prettiest flower of them all is a certain Magnolia...

**Magnolia: ** I... I don't know what to say...

**Sofia: ** I do. What do you say to hanging out later tonight, or perhaps tomorrow? Whatever works best for you. I want to get to know this spectacular flower better.

**Magnolia: ** I don't know if that's a great idea...

**Sofia: ** Your cheeks are rather pink... Are you alright? Perhaps we can go back to my room, and you can lay down. I can help you feel better if you need it.

**Magnolia: ** I... Um...

**Sofia: ** Magnolia?

**Magnolia: ** I can't help but wonder... Why are you doing this? Flirting with me, I mean. We aren't in the same house, and we don't know each other very well.

**Sofia: ** I can't help but tell a beautiful woman of how amazing she is. Besides, I could see you looking upset today when you were in the dining hall to eat. You were rather spaced out, if you don't mind my commenting on such...

**Magnolia: ** You could tell?

**Sofia: ** Of course. I figured I would check up on you.

**Magnolia: ** I'm honored... I have other business to attend to right now, I'm afraid, but... I'd love to talk to you more soon.

**Sofia: ** Then it's a date!

**Magnolia: ** I suppose it is...

**~ Magnolia and Sofia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Magnolia: ** Oh, that was lovely… Thank you for inviting me to tea, Sofia. I really do appreciate it. 

**Sofia: ** No problem. 

**Magnolia: ** But I do have to say… You didn’t seem to be enjoying the tea as much as I expected you to. Is something the matter? Do you want to talk about it?

**Sofia: ** That? Oh, it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with. 

**Magnolia: ** Please?

**Sofia: ** You sure are perceptive… 

**Magnolia: ** You noticed whenever I was feeling down in the dining hall after mucking up one of my exams. It’s only fair that I return the favor to you by asking if something is on your mind. I don’t want you to keep on suffering and being lonely if there’s something I can do about it. 

**Sofia: ** Alright… I heard a report from my father’s territory earlier today. He hasn’t exactly been behaving the best as of late. 

**Magnolia: ** Oh?

**Sofia: ** He’s apparently been keeping my brother locked in the house all day to try and make him into a perfect noble or whatever. It’s just annoying, and I don’t want my brother to wind up brainwashed just because he has a Crest. 

**Magnolia: ** I’m sorry that’s happening, Sofia. Is there anything I can do?

**Sofia: ** Aside from talk to me and enjoy this tea? Not particularly. 

**Magnolia: ** Alright… How long has it been since you last saw your brother. 

**Sofia: ** A… A long time. I haven’t seen him since I was disinherited years ago. I don’t even know what he looks like now. 

**Magnolia: ** That’s awful… 

**Sofia: ** It’s fine. I’m sure I’ll figure it out one day. 

**Magnolia: ** That kind of reminds me of my relationship with my mother… There was one period of time where we didn’t see or hear from each other for six years. 

**Sofia: ** That’s dreadful. 

**Magnolia: ** But… There’s no reason to think about all of that, right? I mean, unless you want to talk about it. 

**Sofia: ** I think I’ve done enough talking, actually. I would much prefer that we continue on with our earlier conversation. 

**Magnolia: ** You were asking how I can get this pretty every morning, right?

**Sofia: ** You’re spot on. I do have to wonder how a flawless flower like you can do all of that and make it look so effortless. 

**Magnolia: ** You sure do love to flatter me… Alright, so here’s how it goes… 

**~ Magnolia and Sofia have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: GAAAAAAAAAAAAY
> 
> B: I love them both so much
> 
> -Digital


	140. 156. Magnolia x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Magnolia: **Lev, can I ask you something?

**Lev: **Of course. What is it?

**Magnolia: **I... Could I take a ride on your wyvern at some point

**Lev: **Where is this coming from?

**Magnolia: **Well... The truth is, I'm terrified of heights. I just can't deal with them. However, I want to get better at being above ground.

**Lev: **And you think taking a ride on a wyvern will help with that?

**Magnolia: **It might, and I'm willing to do anything at this point.

**Lev: **Hm... Okay. I guess we can try it... Let me show you to Travant.

**Magnolia: **Alright... Here we go... Up, up, and awaaaaaaaaaaay-!

**Lev: **Magnolia! Are you alright?!

**Magnolia: **How did we get so high up?! I didn't think it was possible to go this far off the ground!

**Lev: **Just... Ease Travant back down... 

**Magnolia: **I don't know how! 

**Lev: **Travant! Come here, boy!

**Magnolia: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaack-!

**Lev: **Here we are... Safe and sound... You're okay, Travant... 

**Magnolia: **I think I'm going to be sick... 

**Lev: **Maybe that wasn't the best idea after all... How do you feel?

**Magnolia: **I don't think I've ever seen my life flash before my eyes quite like that... 

**Lev: **You're safe now... You're on the ground...

**Magnolia: **That was quite possibly the worst idea I have ever had... I think I'm going to head into my room and lay down... 

**Lev: **Do you need me to walk you there?

**Magnolia: **I'll be okay... Tell Travant I'm sorry for screaming his ears off... 

**Lev: **Poor thing... I wonder if there's a way to help her get over her fears... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Magnolia C Support oop
> 
> -Digital


	141. 157. Magnolia x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/5/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Magnolia: ** Professor Schweighen! 

**Reese: ** What is it, Magnolia...? I’m a bit busy at the moment... 

**Magnolia: ** I’ve been doing some research, and I found out that you were a knight back in the day! I had no idea you were in the army. 

**Reese: ** I was in the Knights of Seiros a long time ago... I didn’t have the option to stay in it, not that I really wanted to anyways. It was just a way for me to get by, to be perfectly honest. 

**Magnolia: ** Still, knights are noble and true. If you don’t mind my asking, could you tell me about what you learned when you were a knight? 

**Reese: ** You want to use it someday? Magnolia, I want you to trust me on this. You don’t want to be a knight. 

**Magnolia: ** I can’t be a knight anyways. Even if I wanted to, it’s not an option since I’m next in line to rule Faerghus. Still, I want to learn as much as I can about how to treat others on and off the battlefield before taking the throne. 

**Reese: ** I guess there’s one thing I want to tell you... Don’t run into fights unless you have to. Combat isn’t something you want to get involved in. 

**Magnolia: ** Would you mind telling me why that is? 

**Reese: ** Maybe another time... I have other things to take care of. 

**Magnolia: ** Like napping? 

**Reese: ** Exactly. I need to sleep more than I already do. 

**Magnolia: ** Alright... Have a nice time, I suppose. 

**Reese: ** Believe me. I will.

**~ Magnolia and Reese have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Reese: ** Alright… Judging by how you’ve been following me around from a distance all day, I take it that you want to hear the story I alluded to vaguely last time we spoke. 

**Magnolia: ** You know me well, Professor Schweighen… So, what happened? You said not to rush into battle unless it was necessary. 

**Reese: ** Yeah… I did. When I was working in the Knights of Seiros, I was younger and bolder. I suppose you could call it foolishness. I had a need for revenge in my heart, and I would do anything to satisfy it, no matter how risky. 

**Magnolia: ** What do you mean?

**Reese: ** You see, I… My younger sister was taken from me many years ago, and I knew where she was. I ran into combat to try and get her back, but I failed. I was injured, and I had to leave the Knights of Seiros. 

**Magnolia: ** That’s awful… 

**Reese: ** I can’t fight anywhere near as long as I used to be able to. Now, I have to hold back whenever I do initiate in combat. It’s terribly inconvenient, but I know that I brought this on myself when I was foolish in the past. 

**Magnolia: ** You told me that I shouldn’t become a knight. 

**Reese: ** No… You shouldn’t. There’s a lot of romanticism these days about being a knight, but it’s all garbage. It’s important for there to be people willing to defend their homelands, but… A knight’s death should not be dismissed simply because he fought for his homeland. Chivalry matters little to the dead. 

**Magnolia: ** People ignore how horrifying it can truly be to run into combat over and over again under the mask of chivalry… That’s what you’re saying, yes?

**Reese: ** Exactly. You can be noble and true without falling into this trap. Every single life has value, whether it be to the person who owns it or those close to them. Death should not be romantic… It’s heartbreaking. 

**Magnolia: ** And the same applies to injuries. 

**Reese: ** You got it. It’s best to carve your own path in a way that makes you happy away from a profession that glorifies the loss of life and the spilling of blood. You want to behave like a knight when you take the throne? You don’t need to. Be yourself. Make your own method of ruling away from this. 

**Magnolia: ** I’ll certainly have to keep this in mind when my time comes to rule Faerghus… Thank you for discussing all this with me. I’m sure that it’s a delicate subject for you, but I appreciate it regardless. You simply making the effort means a lot to me. 

**Reese: ** That’s the Magnolia I know and love… And that’s the one that should rule over Faerghus. 

**Magnolia: ** Thank you… 

**Reese: ** I’m counting on you, Maggy. 

**Magnolia: ** I won’t let you down, Professor… I promise. 

**~ Magnolia and Reese have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Big spam oop
> 
> B: I think I might be breaking the left click button on my laptop oops
> 
> -Digital


	142. 158. Magnolia x Yuliya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/3/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~ **

**Magnolia: ** Um... Yuliya?

**Yuliya: ** What? ...Wait, aren't you part of the Faerghus royal family?

**Magnolia: ** Yes... I am. I'm sorry to bother you, but--

**Yuliya: ** Forget it. We have no reason to be speaking to each other.

**Magnolia: ** What?

**Yuliya: ** Your father actively hunted and tried to kill the people of my country. He started a war when we just asked for basic respect from the main nations of Fódlan. Can you blame me for holding a bit of a grudge?

**Magnolia: ** Please, try and listen to me--

**Yuliya: ** I've made my choice. Your father made his, too. Sorry you have to suffer the consequences.

**Magnolia: ** Yuliya, listen! I'm like you!

**Yuliya: ** Like me? Ha! How could you possibly be like me?

**Magnolia: ** I've got Albinean blood in me just like you do.

**Yuliya: ** Wait... What?

**Magnolia: ** My mother... She's a first generation immigrant from Albinea. One of her parents is Albinean while the other is from Fódlan. 

**Yuliya: ** ...You've piqued my interest now, I must say... But why did the king of Faerghus decide to settle with one of the women from the country he hated most?

**Magnolia: ** You've heard of Thaddeus Bazler.

**Yuliya: ** ...Unfortunately.

**Magnolia: ** I believe you can put the pieces together.

**Yuliya: ** I can, as much as I wish I could say I can't.

**Magnolia: ** I... I want to make peace with Albinea. Truly. I'm sick of fighting. It's time that we ended this once and for all.

**Yuliya: ** A Josefa? Wanting peace? That's something you don't see everyday... Albinean or not, I have other things to take care of. Goodbye.

**Magnolia: ** Yuliya, I... I'm sorry.

**~ Magnolia and Yuliya have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Magnolia: ** Yuliya? Can we talk again?

**Yuliya: ** You clearly aren’t going to leave me alone until we settle this issue, so we might as well get it over with sooner rather than later. 

**Magnolia: ** I’m glad to hear my stubborness is good for something. 

**Yuliya: ** Well? What is it?

**Magnolia: ** Listen, I… I don’t want to be like my father. 

**Yuliya: ** You don’t?

**Magnolia: ** Why would I? He hurt so many people. You said it all yourself the last time we spoke. 

**Yuliya: ** Yeah… I guess I did. 

**Magnolia: ** I’ve got blood of your people running through my veins, and I refuse to betray it no matter what the rest of the world demands of me. 

**Yuliya: ** That’s a bold statement to make. 

**Magnolia: ** It’s how I feel honestly. I don’t want to let people from Albinea suffer when they don’t need to. I want to do all I can to ease their pain since my father refused to do so. 

**Yuliya: ** ...You really are full of surprises. Have you ever heard that before?

**Magnolia: ** In a way, my entire life has been a surprise to everyone. Most people didn’t know I existed due to the nature of my birth. 

**Yuliya: ** You make a point there… Now, you want help on changing Faerghus’ views on people from Albinea? That’s something I didn’t expect. 

**Magnolia: ** I love shocking people. It might as well be my hobby at this point. 

**Yuliya: ** I guess so… 

**Magnolia: ** The point is that I want your advice on outlining potential policies to put into effect that would help your people. 

**Yuliya: ** I never thought I would see the day someone from the royal line of Faerghus went to such lengths. 

**Magnolia: ** That’s just how I am. I surprise people more than you expect. 

**Yuliya: ** You really do… Now, grab a pen and get ready. I’ve got a lot of ideas, and if you really want to hear my thoughts, you’ve signed up to hear all of them. 

**Magnolia: ** Take as long as you need. Tell me everything you think I need to know. 

**~ Magnolia and Yuliya have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Didn't expect to like this support as much as I do
> 
> B: It's Sunday why are my teachers sending me homework
> 
> -Digital


	143. 159. Magnolia x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Miriam: ** You must be Magnolia… 

**Magnolia: ** I am. You are Miriam, yes?

**Miriam: ** Correct… I must ask… What are you going to do when you become the ruler of Faerghus?

**Magnolia: ** I’ll do what I can to end inequality in my nation. Everyone deserves the chance to be treated equally, and I refuse to let poor treatment continue.

**Miriam: ** I see… 

**Magnolia: ** Why do you ask?

**Miriam: ** You know… That’s what your father once promised.

**Magnolia: ** He… He did?

**Miriam: ** Yes. He declared that all of the people who had suffered in the past would be lifted up… Do you know how that went?

**Magnolia: ** He went back on his promise, and corruption reigned. 

**Miriam: ** You are familiar with the story?

**Magnolia: ** I know it all too well. 

**Miriam: ** I see… What I’m trying to say here is that I don’t want you to repeat his mistakes.

**Magnolia: ** Actions speak louder than words. I agree.

**Miriam: ** Exactly… What will you do that sets you apart from the rest? Will you allow such acts of injustice to continue, or will you stand up against those who commit them, even if it risks losing the popularity nobles seem to clamor over?

**Magnolia: ** I’ll do everything I need to in order to see my goals fulfilled.

**Miriam: ** Bold words… I suppose we’ll simply have to see how you live up to them. 

**Magnolia: ** Trust me when I say that I won’t be going back on this.

**Miriam: ** That’s what they all say… I wonder if it will ring true for you where it didn’t for others… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love two good M Faerghus girls interacting
> 
> -Digital


	144. 160. Aestlyn x Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Hey, Nora. What are you up to?

**Nora: ** Reading. 

**Aestlyn: ** What are you reading about then?

**Nora: ** Stuff. 

**Aestlyn: ** Wait… Is that a fiction story?

**Nora: ** What gave you that impression?

**Aestlyn: ** I’ve read that story before! Not many people have heard of it, but it’s one of my favorites. I’m impressed that the library here has it. 

**Nora: ** I don’t usually go for fiction when it comes to reading, but… I must admit that this story caught my eye. 

**Aestlyn: ** Two nations are at war, and a person caught in the middle has to choose between family on both sides of the conflict… What incredible storytelling! 

**Nora: ** It’s a lot better than I would have expected it to be. I mean, with a story like this, a lot can go wrong, but… It’s done very well. 

**Aestlyn: ** Tell me, who’s your favorite character! 

**Nora: ** Hm… I suppose the odd merchant is interesting. 

**Aestlyn: ** I can’t blame you for thinking that. I imagined that she would be popular if this book ever gained a passionate fanbase. 

**Nora: ** Well, it seems your assumption was correct. 

**Aestlyn: ** You know, there are a bunch of different endings to it. It’s a series. There’s an ending for taking one side of the conflict, another for taking the other side, and a third for being neutral. Plus, there’s a sequel and a prequel… I could lend them to you if you want. 

**Nora: ** It seems I’ll have to consider it in the future. 

**Aestlyn: ** Great! I’m so happy that you like it! I’ll be looking forward to hearing your thoughts!

**Nora: ** I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so happy… Color me impressed. 

**~ Aestlyn and Nora have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Nora: ** Hey, Aestlyn. 

**Aestlyn: ** What’s up? I see that you’ve finished up with that book. 

**Nora: ** I have, as a matter of fact… You mentioned last time we spoke that you would be willing to lend me the others in the series, and I was wondering if you would let me borrow them now. 

**Aestlyn: ** Of course! Since you’re here, I can go on and give them to you now. 

**Nora: ** Thank you. 

**Aestlyn: ** It’s no problem at all. I’m just glad to see somebody else as interested in this series as I am. 

**Nora: ** I’m having a great time with it. Like I mentioned before, I don’t usually enjoy fiction, but… I don’t know. There’s something about this story that just sucks me in. 

**Aestlyn: ** I’m glad to hear it. 

**Nora: ** If there’s really a prequel and sequel though, this world must get involved with war a lot more than it should. 

**Aestlyn: ** You can say that again. It’s like the characters can’t keep their countries from marching off to war no matter how hard they try. 

**Nora: ** I’m relieved that we don’t have to deal with anything like that. 

**Aestlyn: ** You aren’t the only one. Imagine having to live in a world with so much fighting… I don’t know how I would be able to go on. 

**Nora: ** I feel the same way, to be perfectly honest. 

**Aestlyn: ** I suppose that’s all the more reason for us to get better here at the Officers Academy. We’re forging the future of the continent here, and we have to make sure not to manipulate or abuse our power. 

**Nora: ** Yeah… It’s up to us to make sure there aren’t any violent outbursts. 

**Aestlyn: ** Exactly! Alright, here you go! It took me a second to find them, but I’m glad that I did. 

**Nora: ** Thank you again, Aestlyn. Maybe we’ll have to talk about these books again soon… You know, once I’ve made my way through a bit more of the story. 

**Aestlyn: ** It’s a deal! I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy yourself, Nora!

**Nora: ** We’re making the future, huh? I guess she’s right… 

**~ Aestlyn and Nora have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Definitely not referencing my fates rewrite here what are you talking about
> 
> B: I miss going outside
> 
> -Digital


	145. 161. Aestlyn x Illona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Illona, what are you doing?

**Illona: ** Ack-!

**Aestlyn: ** Ow! That one smarts… 

**Illona: ** I-I’m so sorry about that, Aestlyn… 

**Aestlyn: ** Why were you even up there in the first place?

**Illona: ** I was… Um… Studying people. Yeah.

**Aestlyn: ** Studying people? Isn’t that just spying on them?

**Illona: ** What? No! Studying people is totally different!

**Aestlyn: ** How so?

**Illona: ** Um… It just is!

**Aestlyn: ** Okay, okay… I’ll believe you for now. 

**Illona: ** What does it matter to you anyways?

**Aestlyn: ** It doesn’t, I guess… I was coming by to ask you about our upcoming test in class. I figured that you would know the answers. 

**Illona: ** Why would I know the answers?

**Aestlyn: ** Because the question is about deceiving the enemy. 

**Illona: ** Deceiving the enemy…?

**Aestlyn: ** Sometimes, luring them in before defeating them can help victory come a lot faster, and it can greatly reduce casualties. I figured that you would be the expert on that in our class given how good you are at deceiving others. 

**Illona: ** That sounds like a load of hooey! I don’t lie to anyone.

**Aestlyn: ** You lied to yourself just now.

**Illona: ** Ugh… 

**Aestlyn: ** I think your skills could be used for something amazing on and off the battlefield, Illona.

**Illona: ** Such as…? 

**Aestlyn: ** You can come up with unorthodox strategies when nobody else would think of it.

**Illona: ** Um… No thanks. 

**Aestlyn: ** You should try it!

**Illona: ** Maybe next time. I have to go and feed my owl. Bye!

**Aestlyn: ** She’s hopeless…

**~ Aestlyn and Illona have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Illona: ** Alright… If I do this, then… Hm… 

**Aestlyn: ** Hey, Illona!

**Illona: ** Oh, sweet goddess!

**Aestlyn: ** Sorry. 

**Illona: ** You scared me…! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?!

**Aestlyn: ** I just wanted to see what you were doing… You haven’t left this spot all day. 

**Illona: ** I’m fine… You don’t need to worry about me. In fact, I would love it if you didn’t worry about me. I can handle myself. 

**Aestlyn: ** Alright, I get the picture… I’ll back off. But first, I do have to ask you one thing… 

**Illona: ** Why am I already scared of the words that are about to come out of your mouth?

**Aestlyn: ** You really don’t need to be. I was just going to ask you why you were holding your notebook so tightly like that. I don’t think it’s healthy to squeeze something that much. 

**Illona: ** This? Oh… Um… It’s nothing. And even if it were something, you don’t need to worry about it. Like I said, I can take care of myself. 

**Aestlyn: ** If I guess what it is, will you tell me?

**Illona: ** Why would I agree to that?

**Aestlyn: ** I could get the professor to come and talk to you about your unhealthy habits of sitting in one spot all day. 

**Illona: ** Fine. Consider it a deal. What do you think it is?

**Aestlyn: ** You’re planning unorthodox strategies like I suggested you should. 

**Illona: ** How did you guess it?!

**Aestlyn: ** You were muttering under your breath about it as I walked up to you. 

**Illona: ** Damn it… 

**Aestlyn: ** It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m glad that you decided to take my advice, as a matter of fact. 

**Illona: ** Please don’t tell me that you want to see it… 

**Aestlyn: ** I do! 

**Illona: ** N-No! I’m not ready to show anybody yet! 

**Aestlyn: ** Will you show me when you’re done?

**Illona: ** And why would I do that?

**Aestlyn: ** Oh, Professor!

**Illona: ** Fine! Okay. I’ll show you after I’m finished, but you have to give me time to take care of it, alright? 

**Aestlyn: ** Perfect! I can’t wait to see what you come up with!

**Illona: ** I can’t decide if I should love or hate her for all of this… 

**~ Aestlyn and Illona have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Illona you don't have an owl
> 
> -Digital


	146. 162. Aestlyn x Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/4/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Aestlyn!

**Aestlyn: ** Kyle? What is it?

**Kyle: ** I have an important question to ask you.

**Aestlyn: ** What is it?

**Kyle: ** I don't have any plans tonight, so... I was wondering if you'd be willing to come to dinner with me. I found a great restaurant in the nearby town I'm sure you'd love. I was thinking we could spend some time together, get to know each other...

**Aestlyn: ** Really...? You'd really want to do that with me of all people? 

**Kyle: ** Of course! Look at you. You're beautiful. I'd love to take you out on a date. I'm honored you agreed to it.

**Aestlyn: ** I've never gone out with anyone before, so you'd have to show me what to do... I'm afraid I'm rather inexperienced with courting. I'm not exactly used to it... 

**Kyle: ** I'll gladly show you the ropes. Do you trust me enough to listen to what I have to tell you?

**Aestlyn: ** Of course I trust you... I don't see any reason not to. Besides, we're classmates and friends, aren't we? How could I not trust you?

**Kyle: ** Aw... You're too sweet. Angels pale in comparison to your kindness and grace, Aestlyn. It's my pleasure to be the one taking you out on your first date.

**Aestlyn: ** You're making me blush...! Is this customary for first dates, or are you just going over the top?

**Kyle: ** I'll tell you when we get to that restaurant. How does that sound to you?

**Aestlyn: ** That's perfect to me! Come on, let's do it!

**Kyle: ** After you, my lady... My fairest lady...

**Aestlyn: ** Thank you!

**~ Aestlyn and Kyle have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Another day, another chance for us to enjoy ourselves and get to know each other better. 

**Kyle: ** I’m glad that you enjoy yourself so much in my presence. 

**Aestlyn: ** You’re so easy to talk to. I mean, you’re flirtatious, but you aren’t being overly forceful. Plus, it seems like you’re doing this because you want to be around me instead of just because you want a girlfriend. 

**Kyle: ** You flatter me far too much, Aestlyn. Your kind words will be remembered for the rest of my life. 

**Aestlyn: ** There you are with your overly dramatic phrases again… Then again, if I minded it, I would have told you by now, so… 

**Kyle: ** How kind of you, Aestlyn! I must say, you seem rather relaxed when we’re together as well. 

**Aestlyn: ** Yeah… You seem to see me as just Aestlyn instead of the future leader of my house, and I appreciate it. It’s nice to feel like somebody is getting to know me because they’re interested in me rather than my fortune or future. 

**Kyle: ** I care about you a lot, Aestlyn. You seem so soft and introverted… I appreciate that sense of light in these times, you know? Everything is so tense, but… You’re still the same old Aestlyn. 

**Aestlyn: ** I guess you’re right there… There’s a lot of weight on my shoulders, and it’s nice to see someone continue to be kind and enjoy himself in my presence. 

**Kyle: ** How could I not enjoy myself around you? I guess… You remind me of someone. 

**Aestlyn: ** Really? Who is it?

**Kyle: ** Ah… My former guardian, Teresa. She looked after me before I came here to the monastery. She was a performer back in the day. You’re pretty similar to her in terms of personality, and it’s nice to have someone like her for some familiarity, you know?

**Aestlyn: ** I understand… What’s Teresa like?

**Kyle: ** Well… It’s more of what she was like. She passed away a few years ago. She was murdered, I’m afraid. 

**Aestlyn: ** I’m sorry for your loss… Are you sure that I’m not a grim reminder that she’s gone? 

**Kyle: ** Of course not. I wouldn’t be around you if I didn’t mean that I liked to be around you. 

**Aestlyn: ** If you’re sure… I want to do what I can to help you in the future. I mean, you’ve made me feel so relaxed here at the monastery. 

**Kyle: ** Well… Maybe we can work together to figure out who killed her. We still don’t know the full extent of what happened the night she died, so… 

**Aestlyn: ** I’ll do what I can then. That’s what friends do for each other, right?

**Kyle: ** I suppose so… In the meantime, would you like some more tea? 

**Aestlyn: ** Yes… That would be lovely. 

**Kyle: ** Some incredible tea for an incredible lady!

**Aestlyn: ** You’re too kind. 

**Kyle: ** I could say the same about you… Aes?

**Aestlyn: ** Yes?

**Kyle: ** Thanks for all this. 

**Aestlyn: ** You’re welcome. 

**~ Aestlyn and Kyle have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This is so cute awww
> 
> B: They're so sweet
> 
> -Digital


	147. 163. Aestlyn x Karim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Karim: ** Phew… I’m exhausted… 

**Aestlyn: ** Karim? Are you okay? You look wiped out. 

**Karim: ** Hey, Aes…! I’m fine. I just stayed up a bit late last night. 

**Aestlyn: ** If you don’t mind my asking, what were you up to? It must have seriously tired you out. 

**Karim: ** Ah… I was trying to figure out how to cast a few basic spells. 

**Aestlyn: ** Did you ever sleep? It looks like you didn’t even get a wink of rest. 

**Karim: ** Uh… That’s beside the point.

**Aestlyn: ** Oh, you aren’t getting away that easily! Come on. We’re going to get you back to your room. If you even think about leaving your bed before you’ve rested sufficiently, I’m going to get the professor, and you can bet that you’ll have to face some severe wrath if I do.

**Karim: ** Fine, fine, you win. Why are you so worried in the first place? I do this all the time. I’m very functional on little sleep.

**Aestlyn: ** Functional is subjective. I don’t think stumbling around the monastery like you’re about to pass out is functional in the first place, and I doubt anyone would agree with your judgement on that.

**Karim: ** If you insist… Fine. We can talk about this more later.

**Aestlyn: ** If you mean after you’ve slept a little bit, yes. For now, I hope you have a nice time relaxing, Karim! 

**Karim: ** Fine… 

**Aestlyn: ** If you even think you’ll be able to practice magic behind my back while you’re supposed to be asleep, you’d be mistaken.

**Karim: ** Goddess above, you’re good at this.

**Aestlyn: ** I know. Goodnight, Karim!

**Karim: ** Night, Aes… Gods, she sure is perceptive.

**~ Aestlyn and Karim have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Karim: ** Okay, maybe I went overboard last night again… Perhaps it’s time for me to go on and hit the hay early… No. There are too many hours of daylight left. I’ll just deal with it for a little while longer, and then I can--

**Aestlyn: ** Why are you stumbling around again?

**Karim: ** Oh, goddess, save me! ...Oh. Aestlyn. It’s just you again. You scared me. 

**Aestlyn: ** I can see that I scared you… Maybe I could scare you enough that you would go to sleep when you’re very clearly exhausted and not ready to be upright. 

**Karim: ** You noticed it again? I swear, you have the eyes of a hawk. 

**Aestlyn: ** My job is to look after my friends. You fall into that category, so I need to make sure that you’re feeling alright. 

**Karim: ** Okay… You’re really good at seeing stuff like this… You’re great at taking care of other people. 

**Aestlyn: ** It’s how I am. 

**Karim: ** You know… You could take your own advice every once in a while. 

**Aestlyn: ** Huh?

**Karim: ** You spend all this time worrying about other people, but you never seem to give yourself a second thought. That’s really not all that healthy. You should be sure to take care of yourself before stressing out about how the rest of us are doing. 

**Aestlyn: ** That’s not the case at all… I swear, I’m not--

**Karim: ** You’re not like that? We both know that one isn’t true. It’s important to admit that you have a problem like this so you can address it. 

**Aestlyn: ** I need to make sure others are doing well though. 

**Karim: ** You can’t sacrifice your own health for something like that. 

**Aestlyn: ** Karim, you don’t--

**Karim: ** How about we come to an agreement? I’ll go and lay down to relax, and you’ll do the same thing. 

**Aestlyn: ** Fine… You promise you’ll relax?

**Karim: ** Of course. I’m true to my word. And you?

**Aestlyn: ** Yes… Until we meet again, Karim. 

**Karim: ** Sleep well, Aes. 

**~ Aestlyn and Karim have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm finally catching up the characters who have fewer supports and Karim is in dead last so there's a lot for him
> 
> B: Micaiah and Izuka are so fun to meme
> 
> -Digital


	148. 164. Aestlyn x Cassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Aestlyn: ** Hey, Cassia! Here. You dropped this. It looks like a bracelet. 

**Cassia: ** Thank you, Aestlyn… I appreciate this. 

**Aestlyn: ** I’m just glad I caught you before you went to another part of the monastery. I was worried for a second there I wouldn’t be able to give it back to you. 

**Cassia: ** I’m glad you were able to return it to me as well… I wouldn’t want to lose this. 

**Aestlyn: ** If you don’t mind my asking, where did you get this from?

**Cassia: ** My brother gave it to me shortly before I came to the Officers Academy. 

**Aestlyn: ** What a funny coincidence! My younger siblings gave me something similar before I set out to leave home. 

**Cassia: ** I imagine that you hold it dear to your heart. 

**Aestlyn: ** I do. I keep it in my room to make sure I don’t lose it. 

**Cassia: ** Perhaps I should do the same… 

**Aestlyn: ** Regardless of if you wear it, I’m sure your brother will know how much you care about him. 

**Cassia: ** I'm sure you’re right… 

**Aestlyn: ** You know, I’m thankful for brothers existing… 

**Cassia: ** I feel the same… Sometimes, they’re your biggest fans in the world. 

**Aestlyn: ** I don’t know what I would do without them. 

**Cassia: ** Me neither… 

**Aestlyn: ** Anyways, I’m done bugging you. Now that I’ve given your bracelet back, I have other business to attend to. Enjoy the rest of your day!

**Cassia: ** I imagine she’s a lovely sister to have… Her brothers are rather lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many supports remain aaaa
> 
> -Digital


	149. 165. Aestlyn x Falon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C Support: Uploaded on 9/4/2019. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: **Aestlyn, what are you up to?

**Aestlyn: **I'm writing a letter to my family back home. They were really excited to see me off to the school, but I do miss them terribly already.

**Falon: **I understand that. I write letters to my family as well. I don't want them to think I'm struggling in my new school. I'm pretty good at adapting to new environments, but it's still taking me a little bit to get used to the monastery... 

**Aestlyn: **I've been writing about something similar, you know... Maybe we could sit down and write together. There's so much I want to say, but there's no words that can really describe it. I really wish I had studied my languages more before coming here.

**Falon: **We could help each other out if we sat down together. I mean, two brains are better than one, even if we're going to be writing two separate letters. 

**Aestlyn: **In that case, let's team up! Who are you writing to?

**Falon: **My father and mother. You?

**Aestlyn: **My parents and two brothers. They've always been pretty protective of me, and I feel like they'd be happy to hear I was getting on well.

**Falon: **We could even put down that we're helping each other out and that we've made friends for some extra substance. I'm sure that will ease my parents' minds.

**Aestlyn: **Sounds good to me! Let's head back to my room and get started straight away. I'm excited just thinking about that!

**Falon: **In that case, let's get right to it! 

**~ Aestlyn and Falon have attained Support Rank C ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this wholesome
> 
> It would be a shame if something
> 
> Happened to it
> 
> -Digital


	150. 167. Aestlyn x Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/13/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/30/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Fifteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Wolfgang, what are you doing here?

**Wolfgang: ** I was just finishing practicing my magic. Do you need something?

**Aestlyn: ** I… I just wanted to tell you something, if that’s alright. 

**Wolfgang: ** Of course. Feel free to speak your mind. 

**Aestlyn: ** I don’t think I could ever find the words to properly describe my feelings on this, but… 

**Wolfgang: ** You can still try at least. That’s a good place to start. 

**Aestlyn: ** Alright… You amaze me. 

**Wolfgang: ** How so?

**Aestlyn: ** I’ve heard only terrible things about your home, and yet, you’ve still managed to remain firm and kind. You don’t let the darkness around you grow too strong. It’s amazing how strong you’ve remained despite all the hardships life has thrown at you. 

**Wolfgang: ** I… I never expected to hear you say that. 

**Aestlyn: ** What else would I say? You’re absolutely amazing. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’ve managed to keep the darkness at bay… I never thought of it that way. 

**Aestlyn: ** When I do something wrong, I tend to freak out. I can’t stop worrying about how I must have done things wrong, but… You’re amazing at managing it. 

**Wolfgang: ** I think you deserve to remain positive and happy as well… I don’t know how much I can do to help you, but I’m here if you need anything, alright?

**Aestlyn: ** I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks for talking to me, Wolfgang. 

**Wolfgang: ** No problem… I can’t help but wonder what was on her mind… It must have been serious… 

**~ Aestlyn and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Wolfgang… You sure do seem to be in a good mood today. 

**Wolfgang: ** I guess I am. Well, as good a mood as anyone can be in given the situation we’re living right now. 

**Aestlyn: ** I still don’t get you… How are you able to stay so positive in the face of all this despair? I feel like I’m one bad day away from giving up completely, but you’re thriving. 

**Wolfgang: ** You’re thinking about our conversation from before again, aren’t you? 

**Aestlyn: ** How can I not? I feel as if my life has been crumbling to pieces for ages. My family is gone, and I’m being left to take on the full weight of their legacy. I can’t deal with that by myself, but you… You’re taking everything on expertly. 

**Wolfgang: ** You really shouldn’t compare yourself to others this way. It’s only going to bring you grief in the end no matter how true you think it is. Besides, you have no idea what they’re going through. Maybe they’re hiding a lot of terrible stuff that you simply aren’t seeing. 

**Aestlyn: ** Well… Are you? 

**Wolfgang: ** ...I’ve done horrible things. Unspeakable things, really. I don’t know if you should be admiring me for taking life in stride. In truth, I’m not like that at all. You get sad when life goes terribly wrong, but I get mad. It’s an anger that consumes every part of me. I haven’t been free of it since before the war started. 

**Aestlyn: ** Are you trying to tell me that you aren’t a good person? If you are, I can assure you that it isn’t true. 

**Wolfgang: ** My story’s a complex one, Aestlyn. I don’t think you should spend all your time trying to be like me when it comes to coping with life’s hardships. That’s all I’m trying to say. It’s not that easy, and you deserve to be able to establish yourself as your own person completely independent of what you see in others. 

**Aestlyn: ** That sounds nearly impossible, honestly… 

**Wolfgang: ** You can count on other people rather than keeping it all inside, you know. You have the option to reach out, and I think you should take that knowledge and keep it in the back of your mind for future reference. 

**Aestlyn: ** I suppose I can try… 

**Wolfgang: ** Aestlyn, I can tell that you’ve been through a lot. In a way, all of us have. We’ve been left as absolute wrecks beneath the surface because of this war, and I don’t know if life will ever go back to how it was before. Still, you aren’t the only one dealing with all of that. We’re all here, and we understand. Granted, we might not have gone through the exact same things as you, but… We’re still here if you need us. 

**Aestlyn: ** I… Thank you… 

**Wolfgang: ** I was able to take care of everything on my own five years ago, but that’s not the case anymore, and it’s okay. You can rely on us rather than only admiring us, you know. 

**Aestlyn: ** I’ll keep it in mind… Thank you for talking to me, Wolfgang. 

**Wolfgang: ** You’re welcome… She really thinks I’m a good person…? Poor Aestlyn is bound to be disappointed when she figures out the truth… 

**~ Aestlyn and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Aestlyn: ** Hey, Wolfgang… Can we talk? 

**Wolfgang: ** What is it? 

**Aestlyn: ** I don’t know… I guess I just need someone to speak to. You said that you’d be there for me if I ever needed something, and I want to talk about life to take my mind off everything that’s happening in the world. 

**Wolfgang: ** Are you sure you want to talk to me? 

**Aestlyn: ** Wolfgang, I know that you don’t find yourself to be a good person, but that doesn’t mean you’re undeserving of our love. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m not who you think I am. 

**Aestlyn: ** And I’m not who you think I am either. 

**Wolfgang: ** How so? 

**Aestlyn: ** The family that died over the past few years… They weren’t my birth parents or siblings. My real father was the one I assumed to be my uncle, and my mother abandoned us not long after I was born. I was given up, and now, both of my families are gone. I’m not the noble daughter that others believe I am. 

**Wolfgang: ** None of that makes you bad though… 

**Aestlyn: ** How about the burning need for revenge I’ve had ever since I found out about what happened to my family? I’ve been holding it together, but the instant I hear about who killed them, I lose all focus because I just want them dead. Don’t even think about calling that innocent. 

**Wolfgang: ** What are you trying to say? 

**Aestlyn: ** If you can love me even though I’m a flawed mess, I can care about you in return. We cope with our issues differently, but I think that we can really help each other. All you have to do is let me in. 

**Wolfgang: ** You… You really want to get to know me that badly? 

**Aestlyn: ** I can tell that you’re suffering because of the war, and I am too. We don’t have to suffer alone when we can lean on each other instead. It’s going to be alright… We’ve got each other. 

**Wolfgang: ** Man… What would I do without you? 

**Aestlyn: ** Probably hide everything. 

**Wolfgang: ** Oof. You’re right there… I still don’t know if this is a good idea, but I’ll give it a shot. 

**Aestlyn: ** Even if you don’t believe yet, you have faith in me, so I’ll believe enough for us both. How does that sound? 

**Wolfgang: ** That… I like that idea… It’s funny. I always told myself that I wouldn’t shut others out because dealing with cagey people is a struggle for me, and yet, I became what I despised in an attempt to protect you from me. If I had taken a step back to look at my own actions, I would have realized how ridiculous I was being… 

**Aestlyn: ** You don’t need to protect me from anything. I’m glad to be here, Wolfgang… You and me, together to the end. 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah… The two of us… Now and forever. 

**~ Aestlyn and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Time skip notes were just finished I'm so ready
> 
> B: I'm once again planning fic oh boy
> 
> A: I'm still planning the same fic I mentioned indirectly last time and wow it is not going well I need ideas gdi
> 
> -Digital


	151. 168. Aestlyn x Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/4/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Hey, Cedric… You’re reading about Crests again?

**Cedric: ** I can’t help it. They’re so interesting. 

**Aestlyn: ** What exactly do you find so intriguing about them?

**Cedric: ** They’re great sources of power, but only some people have them. They can be passed down through many bloodlines, but not everyone has access to them. It’s rather strange… 

**Aestlyn: ** I see… 

**Cedric: ** They work like nothing else from a genetic standpoint, and fighting with a Crest is completely different to fighting without one. 

**Aestlyn: ** I suppose you do have a point there. 

**Cedric: ** Why do you ask?

**Aestlyn: ** I don’t know how you can be so interested in them, to be honest. 

**Cedric: ** Why not?

**Aestlyn: ** I mean, I think they’re cool enough, but… The impact they have on society is… It’s something else, to say the least. 

**Cedric: ** I understand… You don’t mind Crests alone, but the way they change and shape our world is something that does bother you. 

**Aestlyn: ** That’s the short version, yeah… 

**Cedric: ** Well, I commend you for thinking such. I can’t blame you for that… Even if I find Crests interesting, I understand how someone might not like them. 

**Aestlyn: ** I’m glad that you have some sense of common decency in you… I know some others get uppity about these things. 

**Cedric: ** Maybe one day I could show you more about Crests. You know, ignoring their societal impact. 

**Aestlyn: ** I guess it wouldn’t hurt. 

**Cedric: ** We have a deal! 

**Aestlyn: ** What did I get myself into?

**~ Aestlyn and Cedric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Alright, Cedric… You said that you wanted to show me more about Crests, didn’t you?

**Cedric: ** I suppose so, but… First, I want to know if you’re alright with it. 

**Aestlyn: ** Huh?

**Cedric: ** Aestlyn, I… I know what happened to your family since we last met. 

**Aestlyn: ** … 

**Cedric: ** House Aster was destroyed, presumably because someone wanted to have access to your family’s Crest. 

**Aestlyn: ** That’s the common theory, anyways… Magnolia did a lot of investigating into the matter, and that’s the conclusion that she came to. 

**Cedric: ** What are your thoughts on Crests now?

**Aestlyn: ** I… I can’t stand them. I didn’t like them much before, but I certainly hate them now. They took away everything that I’ve ever cared about. 

**Cedric: ** I understand. 

**Aestlyn: ** You aren’t mad at me? I thought you would be upset that I dared to talk badly about the Crests. 

**Cedric: ** You have different experiences than I do, and I find what you’ve gone through to be just as valid as what I’ve encountered in the past. 

**Aestlyn: ** Wow, I… Thanks for that. 

**Cedric: ** I would be more than happy to show you more about Crests, but only if you think that you’re alright with listening to it. 

**Aestlyn: ** Because I’ve been through so much, you feel like I might not be interested in learning anymore… That’s what you’re saying, right?

**Cedric: ** It is, yes… And either way, I completely respect your decision. 

**Aestlyn: ** I… I think I want to try. 

**Cedric: ** Are you sure? 

**Aestlyn: ** There has to be something that makes everyone go crazy for them, and… I don’t know. If I can figure out what that is, maybe I’ll be able to fix it in the future. I don’t want anyone else to go through what I have for these damn things, but I won’t be able to change the future if I don’t learn about the past. 

**Cedric: ** That’s… I’m glad to hear you say that. 

**Aestlyn: ** I want to save any other young girls from suffering the same way I did… I want that to be the legacy I leave behind. I’ll… I’ll listen to anything that you want to share with me, Cedric. 

**Cedric: ** Thank you, Aestlyn… Would you like to get started now?

**Aestlyn: ** That would be nice… 

**~ Aestlyn and Cedric have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I love vitamin C drops
> 
> B: Quarantine has almost been going on for six months now oof
> 
> -Digital


	152. 169. Aestlyn x Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/19/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Hey, Adeline… Do you think we could talk for a moment?

**Adeline: ** Sure. What’s going on? What brings you here?

**Aestlyn: ** I’ve just been thinking lately… We have the same Crest despite coming from different countries. I’m from Faerghus, and you’re from Leicester. Isn’t it strange how we have a Crest in common?

**Adeline: ** I mean, I guess it is a little weird… I didn’t think too much into it though. Crests are weird.

**Aestlyn: ** I guess so… It’s possible for Crests to skip so many generations that some don’t even know their ancestors had Crests. It’s easy for them to hide in those situations.

**Adeline: ** I suppose part of me always assumed that it was one of those situations that had us showing up with the same Crest… Unless you think there’s more to it.

**Aestlyn: ** I’m not entirely sure… I never really thought into it until recently, but now that I’ve started, I can barely get it out of my head!

**Adeline: ** I understand… Well, perhaps we can deal with this curiosity in a productive way.

**Aestlyn: ** A productive way? What do you mean by that?

**Adeline: ** We can go and try to find answers…. If you want to, I mean. I don’t want to force you into doing anything you aren’t up for.

**Aestlyn: ** You know what? I think I like the idea of that… As soon as we get the chance, let’s try and figure out where this connection comes from.

**Adeline: ** Alright then! Consider it a deal!

**~ Aestlyn and Adeline have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Adeline, I want to hear the truth… Why are you ignoring me?

**Adeline: ** Why would I be ignoring you?

**Aestlyn: ** I don’t know, but ever since we came back to the monastery, you’ve been deliberately avoiding talking to me. What’s going on?

**Adeline: ** It’s nothing. Really. We just haven’t had the chance to talk. 

**Aestlyn: ** Funny, because now is the perfect time for us to discuss things. What did you learn?

**Adeline: ** What makes you think I found out anything new?

**Aestlyn: ** There has to be something that you figured out that has you staying away from me, and I want to know what it is. Can you at least answer that for me?

**Adeline: ** I… Fine. I figured out why we have a Crest in common. 

**Aestlyn: ** Go on… 

**Adeline: ** A few generations ago, one of our relatives split off from House Aster to establish House Admoderor. There was a family feud about who was going to inherit what land. House Admoderor usurped a Crestless house within the Alliance to formally find a place over there. 

**Aestlyn: ** I see… That really doesn’t seem like a reason you would want to stay away from me. 

**Adeline: ** I just… I really don’t know how to explain it, but this sort of history is not something that my house likes to acknowledge. I thought telling you about it would only hurt you. 

**Aestlyn: ** Why would it hurt me?

**Adeline: ** You… You just need to trust me on this. I have to go--

**Aestlyn: ** Oh, no you don’t! You’re just going to go right back to ignoring me again if I let you walk away now!

**Adeline: ** Aestlyn, please trust me on this. 

**Aestlyn: ** Adeline, whatever it is you think will hurt me, I can take it. I’m a strong person. You have to be aware of that. 

**Adeline: ** Fine, fine! What happened to your house in the past five years?

**Aestlyn: ** ...House Aster fell. While we were fighting the Battle of Garreg Mach, assassins snuck in and killed everyone. I’m the only one left. 

**Adeline: ** I… I know who was responsible for that. 

**Aestlyn: ** You can’t be serious…! Who is it?!

**Adeline: ** ...My parents gave the order. 

**Aestlyn: ** What…?

**Adeline: ** They’ve always been trying to make themselves one of the most exclusive houses in the Alliance, and… I guess that they thought sharing a Crest with another house would make them less valuable, so… They lashed out. I swear to you, I didn’t know about this until after the fact, and as soon as I heard, I left House Admoderor and never went back. 

**Aestlyn: ** … 

**Adeline: ** I’m so sorry about all of this… I know that you have a right to know something this important, but… I didn’t know how I was supposed to tell you. I mean, my parents were responsible for something so despicable, and it’s made your life fall apart… If you hate me, that’s fine. You have every right to. 

**Aestlyn: ** I… I need some time to think about all of this… Goodbye, Adeline. 

**Adeline: ** Even if I knew this was bound to be the outcome, I… I still hate that it had to be this way… 

**~ Aestlyn and Adeline have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Mysterious huh
> 
> B: I really am piling on the angst today huh
> 
> -Digital


	153. 166. Aestlyn x Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/21/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the eariest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Well, Aestlyn... Aren't you looking absolutely stunning today?

**Aestlyn: ** Thank you, Sofia... You're far too kind.

**Sofia: ** Say, I've been thinking lately... I think that you're absolutely adorable. Would you be up for maybe getting a cup of tea together? My table has room for two, and I can't exactly take up multiple chairs.

**Aestlyn: ** Wait... You mean like... A date?

**Sofia: ** You said it. I didn't... But yes. It could easily be called a date since I want to see your cute little face as we talk about the ups and downs of life together. What do you say?

**Aestlyn: ** Um... I... Hm...

**Sofia: ** If you need some time to think about it, I'd be happy to give you a little bit of space.

**Aestlyn: ** I... As nice as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you down.

**Sofia: ** What? Why? You sound like you don't want to say no.

**Aestlyn: ** It's just... I don't know. A lot of things can get out of hand from a little tea party. I'm not sure I want to take the risk of letting everything spiral out of control.

**Sofia: ** What can even go wrong? It's sitting at a small table with two cups and a pot of tea.

**Aestlyn: ** Tea parties are a big step that could very easily lead to things going horribly wrong. I'm sorry, Sofia. Maybe another girl will say yes. I should get going. Bye.

**Sofia: ** That was... An odd interaction... I don't think I've ever been turned down quite like that...

**~ Aestlyn and Sofia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Um… Sofia? Can we talk?

**Sofia: ** Of course. What is it?

**Aestlyn: ** I wanted to apologize for our last encounter. I don’t think I should have been so rude to you, and I’m sorry for not properly explaining myself. 

**Sofia: ** If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. I don’t want to push it out of you. 

**Aestlyn: ** No, I want to tell you… The truth is that I wanted to go out with you. You’re a lovely young woman, and I know that you’re a trustworthy person. You wouldn’t play with my emotions like this. 

**Sofia: ** And yet, something was holding you back. 

**Aestlyn: ** My parents are expecting me to take over our house. They want me to marry a man in order to accomplish that. 

**Sofia: ** I see… It’s necessary to have a child with a Crest to pass down the house to… Even if we hate the system, it’s what we live in. 

**Aestlyn: ** Exactly. I wish it didn’t have to be like this, because I really would have loved to go out with you. 

**Sofia: ** Well, you know what?

**Aestlyn: ** What?

**Sofia: ** There’s no harm in hanging out with a friend. Even if it isn’t romantic, this doesn’t stop us from being regular friends. I would love to hang around with you more, Aes, and it doesn’t have to include kisses. We could just go out for tea. 

**Aestlyn: ** Are you sure? You wouldn’t be disappointed by that?

**Sofia: ** Of course not. I use tea as a way to get to know people, but it doesn’t always have to be because I want to spend the rest of my life with them. 

**Aestlyn: ** That’s such a relief… It took me ages to work up the courage to come and tell you all of this. I was worried about how you were going to respond, but I guess I had no reason to panic in the first place. 

**Sofia: ** All is well. Now, what do you say to going out for some tea? We can get to know each other as friends. 

**Aestlyn: ** That sounds delightful! I would be honored, my fair lady. 

**Sofia: ** Fair lady? That would be you.

**Aestlyn: ** No romantic antics, Sofia. 

**Sofia: ** I say that stuff to my friends too. 

**Aestlyn: ** I should have figured… So charming. 

**~ Aestlyn and Sofia have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Support number 270 is so annoying it never wants to stay in place I swear
> 
> B: I love the Six soundtrack
> 
> -Digital


	154. 171. Aestlyn x Herwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/16/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** I really don't want to do this assignment... I don't see why the professor is forcing me to do so many pages worth of notes on swordsmanship. I know it's important if I'm going to try and get better, but it's already getting to be a bit too much for me.

**Herwig: ** Aestlyn, it's good to see you studying.

**Aestlyn: ** Hey, Professor Wessin... I might be studying, but I really don't want to be. That's putting it lightly, actually. There are at least ten other things I would rather be doing. In fact, perhaps I should go off and take care of them before doing my notes... They can wait, right?

**Herwig: ** Do you need to get your notes finished sooner rather than later?

**Aestlyn: ** I mean... Well... If you want to get technical, then--

**Herwig: ** If it's something you need to be doing, then you should go take care of it. The longer that you wait, the less you'll want to do it.

**Aestlyn: ** I don't even want to do it now... Do I really have to?

**Herwig: ** If you want to be able to do other things free of stress, you have to take care of it now. 

**Aestlyn: ** I know, even if I wish it wasn't the case... Alright. I'll go on and get started. Thanks for the... Words of encouragement, I suppose.

**Herwig: ** Of course... Go on and have a nice afternoon, Aestlyn.

**Aestlyn: ** It'll be hard if I'm forced to do my work.

**Herwig: ** What was that?

**Aestlyn: ** Oh, nothing... I'll see you later, Professor Wessin.

**~ Aestlyn and Herwig have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Good morning, Professor Wessin. 

**Herwig: ** Hello, Aestlyn. Is something wrong?

**Aestlyn: ** I’m just confused… Wasn’t there a large test earlier this week? 

**Herwig: ** I suppose there was… 

**Aestlyn: ** Shouldn’t you be worried about grading those before spending time having fun? 

**Herwig: ** I… Well… 

**Aestlyn: ** Ha! I caught you!

**Herwig: ** Caught me how?

**Aestlyn: ** Last time we spoke, you said that I shouldn’t procrastinate on my work if I want to have fun later. 

**Herwig: ** I suppose I did say that… 

**Aestlyn: ** Now, you’ve turned around and decided to do what I was doing before! You can’t even take your own advice!

**Herwig: ** It… Well… 

**Aestlyn: ** I knew it. I should have seen it sooner, to be perfectly honest. 

**Herwig: ** Fine! I admit it. I have a problem with holding things off. 

**Aestlyn: ** You can’t lecture me about spending my time better when you do exactly what I do when it comes to spending time how I want to. 

**Herwig: ** I suppose it was wrong of me to get so serious on the matter when I tend to do the same thing… Please don’t tell anyone about this. Besides, does it matter at the end of the day so long as I get my work done? If I finish it, is the order of operations really that important?

**Aestlyn: ** I was thinking the same thing after our last conversation, but you still pushed me to do my work first and have fun later. 

**Herwig: ** You aren’t going to let me go until I take care of that other work, yes? I can tell by that glint in your eyes that you are out for revenge… Or perhaps it is simply karma. 

**Aestlyn: ** Karma is a far better way to define it. You can’t lecture me about it if you make the same mistakes without expecting someone to crack down on you for it. 

**Herwig: ** I suppose that was a bit of an ambitious dream… 

**Aestlyn: ** How about I leave you to finish off your work now? I’ve already taken care of mine since I felt bad about holding it off after that speech you gave me last time, so I’m off to enjoy myself. Have a nice day, Professor Wessin!

**Herwig: ** That girl is just too crafty for her own good… 

**~ Aestlyn and Herwig have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Aestlyn is a mood
> 
> B: F for Herwig
> 
> -Digital


	155. 172. Aestlyn x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C Support: Uploaded on 2/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Aestlyn: ** Phew… That test sure was a doozy. I’m just glad it’s over, even if I didn’t pass. 

**Reese: ** Aestlyn?

**Aestlyn: ** Professor Schweighen! What brings you here?

**Reese: ** I wound up grading your test first, and I wanted to talk to you about your score. 

**Aestlyn: ** Oh, no… How badly did I do?

**Reese: ** Not badly at all. In fact, you got a nearly perfect score. 

**Aestlyn: ** Really…? Wow!

**Reese: ** I doubt anyone else in the class will come close to doing as well as you did on that tactical exam. 

**Aestlyn: ** I-I wouldn’t be so sure… I’m sure the others will be just as good, if not better… 

**Reese: ** Tactics are not easy to master, Aestlyn. You really do have a natural talent. You could easily take up a job as a strategist if you wanted. 

**Aestlyn: ** I don’t think I would be good enough for something like that. 

**Reese: ** I wouldn’t be quite so sure about that, Aestlyn. I mean, you’re already doing a great job. 

**Aestlyn: ** But… What if I can’t do it after getting the position? I don’t want to keep somebody else from the position when they’d do better than me. 

**Reese: ** I’m not going to push you for it or anything, but I think you should consider it at the very least. Can you promise me that much at least? 

**Aestlyn: ** Alright… If you really want me to… 

**Reese: ** Perfect. That’s all I ask. 

**Aestlyn: ** I… Am I really that good at it…? No way. He has to be exaggerating… Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting these supports in bulk is so monotonous I swear
> 
> -Digital


	156. 173. Aestlyn x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Supports: Uploaded on 2/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Aestlyn: ** Derric, have you gotten enough sleep lately?

**Derric: ** Huh? Where is this coming from?

**Aestlyn: ** You seem to be moving a bit slower today. You can’t really focus on anything for too long, and your gaze gets glassy easily. 

**Derric: ** How sharp of you to notice… I guess I was up a bit late last night training, but… 

**Aestlyn: ** You should go and get some rest. 

**Derric: ** Are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t want to cause any issues by leaving during my shift. 

**Aestlyn: ** I can cover it for you. I would be happy to take on a little extra work if it meant that you got to sleep for a little bit longer. 

**Derric: ** That’s incredibly kind of you to offer… I don’t want to be a burden on you. 

**Aestlyn: ** You could never be a burden. I won’t tolerate you thinking such of yourself. 

**Derric: ** Aestlyn-- 

**Aestlyn: ** That’s final. Go and catch some rest. I’ll stand right here until the next guard shift begins. I can handle it. You, however, look like you’re about to keel over. I won’t let you push yourself too far when you’re already not feeling great. 

**Derric: ** Alright… Thank you for this, Aestlyn. How did you notice all of that?

**Aestlyn: ** It’s how I check up on people. Their bodies tell the truth even when their words lie. 

**Derric: ** I suppose so… I’ll leave you to it then, since I’m clearly not winning this argument.

**Aestlyn: ** I’m glad you understand. Have a nice rest, Derric! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes are hard
> 
> -Digital


	157. 174. Aestlyn x Yuliya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/6/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** The history of the war with Albinea… Hm…

**Yuliya: ** What are you up to?

**Aestlyn: ** Hey, Yuliya. I’m reading is all.

**Yuliya: ** The history of the war between Faerghus and Albinea… I see.

**Aestlyn: ** I’ve always found history to be interesting, and it’s especially important to learn about it as it is being made around us.

**Yuliya: ** Hm… Alright. Sure.

**Aestlyn: ** What’s wrong?

**Yuliya: ** It’s just… I don’t think you’re going to find the information you want in there. 

**Aestlyn: ** What has you saying that?

**Yuliya: ** I heard somebody reading it out loud a while ago, and it is far from accurate. It’s very clearly written by a third party who didn’t do their research.

**Aestlyn: ** How are you so sure? I’m afraid I’m lacking in knowledge on the matter.

**Yuliya: ** It blames the Albineans for starting the war when Faerghus was the one to declare war. That’s the first issue. Second, it completely ignores what was done by King Franz Josefa. 

**Aestlyn: ** I see… It completely missed the setup.

**Yuliya: ** Exactly. I don’t know how to find a book that would be better, but if you worked with me, I could help you.

**Aestlyn: ** Truly? That would be great!

**Yuliya: ** I… I can’t exactly read the language of this land since I was never taught, so you’ll have to tell me what they say.

**Aestlyn: ** I’d be happy to do so! Just tell me what to do, and I’m in.

**Yuliya: ** She’s so nice… I didn’t see that coming… 

**~ Aestlyn and Yuliya have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Aestlyn: ** Alright… How about we look over this book again?

**Yuliya: ** I was thinking… And I think that I have a better idea. 

**Aestlyn: ** What is it?

**Yuliya: ** You were looking at that because you wanted information about how the war started, right?

**Aestlyn: ** I was, but… It didn’t wind up working out that way due to the heavy biases of the writer. 

**Yuliya: ** The ones in power are the ones who write the history books, I’m afraid. Since the Albineans live on a different continent and are heavily persecuted against here, we don’t exactly have the chance to tell our story. 

**Aestlyn: ** You want to be the one to tell me all about it, don’t you?

**Yuliya: ** I do. 

**Aestlyn: ** I’d be happy to listen to anything you have to say. You know best, after all. 

**Yuliya: ** Alright… The war began after the assassination of King Franz Josefa of Faerghus, though the history goes back much further than that. In fact, it started with previous kings of Faerghus who didn’t think that people from outside lands were capable of standing as equals with people from the mainland. 

**Aestlyn: ** I suppose that racism is unfortunately rather prevalent in this society… How tragic. 

**Yuliya: ** The kings were taught one after another that we were awful, and that ideology spread to the people since they admired their royal family more than anything. 

**Aestlyn: ** I was always taught that they were terrible as well… The knights serving my parents were always under the belief that Albineans were awful people, but… I didn’t think it was that simple, and that was what sparked me to reach out in the first place. 

**Yuliya: ** And I’m glad you did, because we don’t need more people like that. Racism against Albineans has been an issue for ages, and Franz Josefa frequently went on hunts to “kill the invaders”. 

**Aestlyn: ** How terrible… Nobody deserves to lose their life in such a way. 

**Yuliya: ** He tracked my people like they were beasts and killed any who he came across… Some say that was what led to his death, though I can’t be sure if that was it. Nobody knows who killed him, but it was widely accepted that a Faerghus noble, one Solandis Torryn, was responsible for rallying Albineans against the king and killing him. 

**Aestlyn: ** I remember hearing about that… Solandis Torryn was executed soon afterwards, and his death was seen as a sign to all who might stand up against the royal family. 

**Yuliya: ** Yeah… So, that’s the real story. It wasn’t that Albinea started a war just because. We wanted freedom and equality from a country that tried to take over lands already occupied by our people, and the death of the king… It was the breaking point. 

**Aestlyn: ** Thank you for telling me this. It’s nice to have a perspective from someone knowledgeable. 

**Yuliya: ** I’m just happy you’re not brainless like the rest of these fools can be… You’re not too bad. 

**Aestlyn: ** Thanks… 

**~ Aestlyn and Yuliya have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I changed the chapter title for chapter eight so now I gotta go back and edit all of the stuff that says chapter eight's old name damn it
> 
> B: Washing two and a half feet of hair kind of sucks if you can believe it
> 
> -Digital


	158. 175. Aestlyn x Rodain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/9/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/13/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Rodain: ** Hey, Aestlyn! I saw you at the cathedral earlier this morning. Were you singing for the choir director?

**Aestlyn: ** I suppose I was… It was for a ceremony and all that, and when they said they needed extra volunteers, I decided I should-- 

**Rodain: ** Do it more often?

**Aestlyn: ** What?

**Rodain: ** I could hear you when I passed through. I’ve talked to you enough to get a somewhat solid grasp on what your voice sounds like, and I thought it was great. 

**Aestlyn: ** Oh… ! Um… Thank you, I suppose… 

**Rodain: ** I’ve heard you’re great at a lot of things like that. You’re good with tactics, studying, casting magic, and now, singing. You could do a million things, if I’m being honest. I think any profession would be glad to have you. 

**Aestlyn: ** I don’t know about that… There will always be people more qualified than I ever could hope to be. I haven’t had the time to properly grow up and flourish in anything yet. 

**Rodain: ** And you never will have the chance if you keep up the mentality that it doesn’t matter since you aren’t the best. Who cares if people are better than you? If you like it, you should go for it. 

**Aestlyn: ** But what if--

**Rodain: ** None of that! Go for it! Don’t let your dreams just be dreams when you have the power to make them a reality. 

**Aestlyn: ** I guess I’ll think about it… Thanks, Rodain… 

**Rodain: ** It’s no problem, Aestlyn. 

**Aestlyn: ** … 

**~ Aestlyn and Rodain have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Rodain: ** I heard you went to the choir director again to sing today. 

**Aestlyn: ** I did… I thought about what you said, and I decided to just go for it. Nobody asked me to do it… I just did it for myself. 

**Rodain: ** That’s awesome! So, how did it feel? Did you have a good time?

**Aestlyn: ** Well… I got kind of nervous halfway through and stopped singing. 

**Rodain: ** Why?

**Aestlyn: ** Everybody else sounded so good, and I froze up. I didn’t think I deserved to be singing with them when they were all clearly so much better. Besides, singing is just a hobby for me, so maybe I should let people have those spots in the choir if it’s how they intend to make money. 

**Rodain: ** You’re here at the church, so you’re allowed to join the choir. That’s how it goes, Aestlyn. 

**Aestlyn: ** But--

**Rodain: ** You are good enough to be here. That much I can promise you. You wouldn’t be here at the Officers Academy if you didn’t have a reason to be, you know. 

**Aestlyn: ** Alright… I guess I’ll trust your words there. 

**Rodain: ** You should trust them all the time. You need to stop getting in your own head. 

**Aestlyn: ** What do you mean?

**Rodain: ** Try to take a step back every once in a while. I know that anxiety can get overwhelming every once in a while, but you should step out of your comfort zone and leave your thoughts behind sometimes. It might do you some good. 

**Aestlyn: ** You think that not thinking would really do me that much good?

**Rodain: ** I’m positive of it. You’re only getting nervous because you’re thinking too much. You aren’t able to concentrate on the positives since you get so wrapped up in the negatives. Breaking that habit of thinking isn’t easy, but I think that you can do it. 

**Aestlyn: ** You sure do have a lot of faith in me. 

**Rodain: ** Of course I do! I’ve seen what you’re capable of, and I know that you can easily take on the world if you stop psyching yourself out. 

**Aestlyn: ** Thank you, Rodain… I’ll do my best to follow your advice from now on. How does that sound?

**Rodain: ** Absolutely perfect. 

**~ Aestlyn and Rodain have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: My voice is finally starting to recover after allergies heck yes
> 
> B: Aestlyn melts my heart she's baby
> 
> -Digital


	159. 176. Nora x Illona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/8/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Nora: ** Illona?

**Illona: ** Ack-! Who’s there?!

**Nora: ** It’s just me. 

**Illona: ** Oh… Nora. Hi. What do you want?

**Nora: ** Why do you sound so stressed?

**Illona: ** Me? Stressed? Not at all. I’m perfectly normal. 

**Nora: ** You really don’t seem normal. In fact, you look like you’re about to pass out. What’s going on?

**Illona: ** It’s nothing you need to worry about. Seriously.

**Nora: ** You saying that tells me that it’s certainly something to be concerned about.

**Illona: ** Nora, you’re a private person. You should know the importance of keeping some things to yourself. 

**Nora: ** I firmly believe that. However, if you’re upset over something, you really shouldn’t hide it. The pressure builds up over time, and then you crack.

**Illona: ** I won’t crack. I know how to handle myself. 

**Nora: ** Illona, I’m trying to help you.

**Illona: ** You could do me a huge favor by leaving me alone since I need some time to myself. 

**Nora: ** Illona, please listen for a--

**Illona: ** I don’t want to talk about it.

**Nora: ** ...Fine. I’m clearly not going to be getting anything out of you, and if that’s how it’s going to be, I can’t force it no matter how much I want to. 

**Illona: ** Thank you… 

**Nora: ** However, I do want you to understand one thing. If you need anything, my door is always open for you to come and talk to me. 

**Illona: ** Awesome! I’ll be sure to remember that next time I feel bad! See you later!

**Nora: ** I wonder what’s bothering her… I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough.

**~ Nora and Illona have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Illona: ** … 

**Nora: ** Are you alright?

**Illona: ** I’m fine. 

**Nora: ** You can talk to me, you know. You’re very clearly not fine. 

**Illona: ** What makes you say that?

**Nora: ** You’re hiding in the corner of the classroom. It seems pretty obvious. 

**Illona: ** I guess you have a point… 

**Nora: ** So? What is it?

**Illona: ** I… Somebody touched my neck on accident when I was leaving the dining hall. 

**Nora: ** And that stresses you out?

**Illona: ** Yeah… Something happened a few years ago, and… I don’t know. I just hate that feeling of being boxed in like that. 

**Nora: ** What happened, if you don’t mind my asking?

**Illona: ** I… I don’t know if I should say… 

**Nora: ** I’m a private person. You said it yourself. I can keep a secret. 

**Illona: ** Fine… But you had better not tell anyone!

**Nora: ** I wouldn’t dream of it. 

**Illona: ** My Crest… I got it through experimentation. My uncle said that it would help to boost our family’s standing once we became nobles, and I didn’t think I could refuse if it would help my parents. A lot of stuff happened in order for my Crest to properly manifest, and there were a lot of uncomfortable incidents that I just hate thinking about. I guess that the touch just sent me into panic mode and reminded me of what happened. 

**Nora: ** Let me guess… That’s what happened last time too. 

**Illona: ** Yeah… You caught me. 

**Nora: ** It’s okay to be frightened by something like that. It takes time to get over traumatic events like this. 

**Illona: ** Still, I can’t have anyone knowing. You have to promise not to say anything. 

**Nora: ** Okay, I won’t… But you really should think about opening up to others more about this. 

**Illona: ** What? 

**Nora: ** They won’t know your boundaries unless you tell them. I don’t want this to happen again, and I doubt that you do either. 

**Illona: ** I… No, I don’t. 

**Nora: ** I understand it’s a hard step to take, but… I’d be happy to help you with it whenever you’re ready. 

**Illona: ** Thanks for the offer… I’ll have to think about it. 

**Nora: ** Alright. In the meantime, do you want to go back to your room? I bet it’s more comfortable there than on the floor here. 

**Illona: ** Sure… And Nora?

**Nora: ** What is it?

**Illona: ** Um… Would you mind staying with me for a little bit once we get there? I… I don’t think I can be alone right now. 

**Nora: ** I’d be happy to stay. Anything for your comfort. 

**~ Nora and Illona have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I don't think I'll ever get tired of writing Illona
> 
> B: Wrote this support while trash talking Danganronpa oops
> 
> -Digital


	160. 177. Nora x Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/21/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Nora: ** Gods above, my head is pounding... What did I do to deserve this...?

**Kyle: ** Hey there, Nora.

**Nora: ** What do you want?

**Kyle: ** S-Sorry to have bothered you... I just wanted to see how you were doing...

**Nora: ** Apologies for snapping... My head has been hurting all day, and I don't know why.

**Kyle: ** I'm sorry... Anything I can do to help you out?

**Nora: ** I don't know...

**Kyle: ** You look like you're about to collapse... What have you been doing that could have you so weak all of a sudden?

**Nora: ** I don't know. I stayed up late last night studying, and after I woke up, I started wandering around the monastery to see if anyone needed my help, and I've been assisting others ever since.

**Kyle: ** How... How long have you been doing that?

**Nora: ** A few hours... I think. I don't know. I haven't been keeping track.

**Kyle: ** I don't think I need to know the exact number anyways... Why don't we go on and get you back to your room?

**Nora: ** What? Why? There's so much else that I have to do before I can call it good for today. I don't want to go now when there are other people that need my help.

**Kyle: ** You can't help anyone if you get yourself sick. Come on. We need to get you some rest.

* * *

**Nora: ** But--

**Kyle: ** If you don't come along, I'll tell the professor.

**Nora: ** Ugh... Fine...

**Kyle: ** Good girl. Let's get going.

**Nora: ** If you insist...

**~ Nora and Kyle have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Nora, you’re doing that thing again. 

**Nora: ** What thing?

**Kyle: ** The thing where you push yourself too far. Remember last time? You almost collapsed from exhaustion. 

**Nora: ** Oh… That. 

**Kyle: ** Why do you keep doing this? It’s clearly hurting you, but you don’t seem to be in any hurry to get out of this bad habit of yours. 

**Nora: ** It’s something I do to distract myself when there are other things on my mind. I can’t think about bad things when I’m doing stuff for other people. 

**Kyle: ** I don’t think that’s exactly healthy… 

**Nora: ** Healthy or not, it helps me. That’s what matters, right?

**Kyle: ** What makes you say that?

**Nora: ** ...I don’t want to talk about it. 

**Kyle: ** Getting it out there might help you from needing to do this in the future. 

**Nora: ** Maybe I like doing this. 

**Kyle: ** You like driving yourself to exhaustion? That sounds like a serious stretch, and I feel like we’re both aware of it. 

**Nora: ** Alright, fine. I’ll tell you, but only because it’ll get you off my back. 

**Kyle: ** I’m glad to know that my perpetually annoying habits are helping you to get your feelings out there. 

**Nora: ** Ugh… Something happened when I was younger. Basically, my home… I lived in an inn that my mother helped to run. It was destroyed in an attack by bandits. 

**Kyle: ** That’s awful… 

**Nora: ** It’s been a long time since then, and I like to think that I’ve moved on, but… I don’t know if I have fully. I freak out every single time I hear a loud sound. It reminds me of when the door was shoved off its hinges. That’s what started the attack in the first place. 

**Kyle: ** I see… You heard something loud, and you started overworking yourself so you didn’t have to think about it, right?

**Nora: ** Exactly. I didn’t want to deal with that, so I started running around and doing all the small errands I could. It kept me from having a panic attack, so I would say that it was successful. 

**Kyle: ** You don’t need to deal with this alone… A lot of people here at the monastery are happy to support you when times get hard. That’s what friends do for each other. 

**Nora: ** I’m so used to being self-reliant, so I guess I’m not used to being able to lean on others quite yet. 

**Kyle: ** I’m positive you will be soon. I’ll even help you get there. 

**Nora: ** You will? 

**Kyle: ** Of course. Like I said, that’s what friends do for each other. 

**Nora: ** Thank you for all of this… I’m feeling a lot better now that I’ve got all of that off my chest. 

**Kyle: ** I’m happy to have been able to help you. Now, let’s go find something relaxing for you to do. It’ll get your mind off the loud noises, and you won’t be stressing yourself out too much. 

**Nora: ** Sounds like a deal… 

**~ Nora and Kyle have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Supports are fun
> 
> B: It's so late time for me to sleep
> 
> -Digital


	161. 178. Nora x Karim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Karim: ** Ugh… How long have I been asleep for…?

**Nora: ** A long time, clearly. 

**Karim: ** Ack-! Hey, Nora! How long have you been standing there?

**Nora: ** Not long. You didn’t show up for classes today, and everyone was worried. I’m glad to see that you’re alright, but I didn’t expect to see you asleep on a stack of books. 

**Karim: ** Gods, I guess I was more tired than I thought… 

**Nora: ** What even happened to you?

**Karim: ** I was daydreaming while studying, but I guess I got carried away. I didn’t even realize that much time had passed… 

**Nora: ** Well, perhaps it would do you some good to try and focus a bit more on the time. You must have stayed up rather late. 

**Karim: ** You could say that… I was careless. 

**Nora: ** So long as you learn from the experience, that’s what matters most. 

**Karim: ** Thanks for being so understanding, Nora. 

**Nora: ** You should go and talk to the professor about why you didn’t show up later on.

**Karim: ** Of course there’s a twist. 

**Nora: ** It’s the least you can do after you didn’t show up for a lecture. I’m glad to see that you’re okay, but everyone else needs to know that as well. 

**Karim: ** Alright, I’m on it. Thanks for checking on me. 

**Nora: ** Don’t worry about it. 

**Karim: ** I’ll see you later. 

**Nora: ** What a peculiar young man… I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so simultaneously optimistic and clueless, but he somehow manages to pull it off without issue.

**~ Nora and Karim have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Karim: ** … 

**Nora: ** Karim?

**Karim: ** Five more minutes… 

**Nora: ** You aren’t in your bedroom. You’re in the library. 

**Karim: ** Oh, damn! Nora, how long have you been standing there? 

**Nora: ** Long enough to know that you got carried away in your daydreaming and fell asleep again. 

**Karim: ** I guess I did, huh? That’s… Unexpected. 

**Nora: ** Unexpected? Really? If this has happened twice, the chances of it happening again. Plus, it could have happened in the past. 

**Karim: ** Alright, you got me.

**Nora: ** Honestly, you really need to learn to focus more. What will happen if your focus slips on the battlefield? If you’re caught daydreaming while we’re in the middle of a bloodbath, then you could get yourself killed, and where would we be then?

**Karim: ** It hasn’t happened in the middle of a fight. 

**Nora: ** Yet. 

**Karim: ** You’re worrying too much. I can handle myself. If I couldn’t, I wouldn’t be here at the Officers Academy. 

**Nora: ** You say that, but you fell asleep in the library. 

**Karim: ** What of it? This just happens sometimes! 

**Nora: ** Karim, just try to focus a bit harder. I don’t want you to get hurt because you’re losing your focus. 

**Karim: ** I appreciate your concern, but I have this all under control. Promise. I’m not like this when a fight is going on. If I was, I wouldn’t be here to listen to this lecture in the first place. 

**Nora: ** Alright… I trust you. 

**Karim: ** You know… If you think that I could stand to think a bit more about my surroundings, maybe you could stand to relax a bit more. 

**Nora: ** I am relaxed. 

**Karim: ** Then why is there so much tension in your shoulders?

**Nora: ** This is my default stance. 

**Karim: ** How about this? I’ll take your advice if you take mine. Deal? 

**Nora: ** I get the feeling you aren’t going to be letting me go until I agree to this, so fine. Let’s consider it a promise. 

**Karim: ** Perfect. Now, I’m going to move this nap back to my room. 

**Nora: ** It’s certainly a better place than the library… 

**Karim: ** I’ll talk to you again later, Nora. Be sure to keep that promise of ours, alright?

**Nora: ** I don’t need to relax… That’s ridiculous… 

**~ Nora and Karim have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm still bad at author's notes
> 
> B: Yeet
> 
> -Digital


	162. 179. Nora x Cassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/7/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cassia: ** Nora, what are you up to?

**Nora: ** I’ve been trying to learn how to sew. I know that this sort of knowledge is practical and something anyone, whether they be a merchant or a mercenary, should know, but… I just can’t figure it out. 

**Cassia: ** Perhaps I might be able to help you out. 

**Nora: ** Do you know how to sew?

**Cassia: ** As a matter of fact, I do. My parents made sure that I knew how to from a young age. 

**Nora: ** That’s such a relief. Can you help me?

**Cassia: ** Of course. Oh, your thread got all tangled. With a little bit of handiwork, I should be able to untwist it… There you are. That should take care of the issue. 

**Nora: ** That looks great. Thank you so much, Cassia. 

**Cassia: ** It’s my pleasure. I’m happy to help you. 

**Nora: ** Where did you learn how to do something like this? 

**Cassia: ** My parents taught me. They thought it was a required skill for any noblewoman worth anything. 

**Nora: ** Well, if it matters at all to you, you’re more than just good with sewing as far as I’m aware. 

**Cassia: ** I… I didn’t expect you to say that. 

**Nora: ** I’m full of surprises. 

**Cassia: ** I… Um… I think I need to get back to my room, if that’s alright with you. Perhaps we can speak again another time. I’ll see you later, Nora.

**Nora: ** She sure ran off fast… I wonder what could have made her bolt all of a sudden. How odd.

**~ Nora and Cassia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Nora: ** Ugh, how do I do this…? I have no idea how Cassia was able to untangle this last time we saw each other. 

**Cassia: ** Are you alright there, Nora? It sounds to me like you’re struggling with something. 

**Nora: ** I guess you could say that… I’ve been trying to sew more, but I messed up and tangled my thread. I have no clue how you managed to untie it before 

**Cassia: ** Let’s just say that it takes a lot of practice. 

**Nora: ** Thanks for your help… Also, I have to ask… Are you okay?

**Cassia: ** What makes you question that?

**Nora: ** Last time we talked, you darted off as soon as I said that you were great at sewing. What was that about?

**Cassia: ** I… I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

**Nora: ** You know exactly what I mean. I’ll find a way to get an answer, you know, no matter how much you try to stop me from figuring out the truth. 

**Cassia: ** Persistent, are we?

**Nora: ** Yes, as a matter of fact… So? What’s the truth?

**Cassia: ** …You won’t tell anyone, right?

**Nora: ** Of course not. I have no reason to tell others about this. 

**Cassia: ** The truth is… I don’t like it when people say I’m great at things. 

**Nora: ** Why not?

**Cassia: ** It’s the way my parents raised me. They always wanted me to be a perfect noble, and if I was good at things like cooking, cleaning, and sewing… I would be following that path. 

**Nora: ** But that isn’t what you want?

**Cassia: ** It never has been. They pushed me into it from the start, never asking what I want. To them, I was little more than clay meant to form a perfect doll. If I was great at things, they would push me harder. If I was bad at things, they would push me harder, so… I’ve learned to be average. 

**Nora: ** Do you think you would want to try hard at things if you had the chance? Would you want to pursue your dreams with all you have?

**Cassia: ** In all truth, I’m not sure if I can. I don’t know what my best is. I can hardly tell if I’m trying my best anymore. 

**Nora: ** I see… Well, I hope that you can leave them behind soon. Clearly you know what’s best for you while they are as clueless as can be, and I hope that you are able to pursue your dreams one day. 

**Cassia: ** Thank you, Nora… You’re a lovely confidant. 

**Nora: ** No problem. It’s the least I can do after you helped me with my thread. 

**Cassia: ** Still, I appreciate it. 

**Nora: ** Do you want to stay with me as I sew more? I could use the company, and I get the feeling you could as well. 

**Cassia: ** I would be glad to. 

**~ Nora and Cassia have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I love tootsie pops
> 
> B: Edge of Dawn is great
> 
> -Digital


	163. 180. Nora x Falon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/5/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: ** Hey, Nora! What’s going on with you today?

**Nora: ** Not much. What brings you here?

**Falon: ** After our last battle, you just seemed a little bit overwhelmed is all. I wanted to come and check on you to make sure that you’re feeling alright. 

**Nora: ** Oh… I’m alright. You don’t need to worry about me. 

**Falon: ** You look rather pale all of a sudden. Why don’t you talk about what’s on your mind. I’m not going to try and hurt you or anything. 

**Nora: ** Of course not… You wouldn’t ever dream of it. You’re far too nice to even imagine it. 

**Falon: ** With that said, why don’t you tell me?

**Nora: ** Alright… I just got a bit overwhelmed. It was kind of loud after that fight ended. 

**Falon: ** I see… After a fight, all we really want to do is curl up in a corner, so I can see why you would be overwhelmed. Is there anything I can do to help you now?

**Nora: ** Not that I can think of… 

**Falon: ** Well, we don’t want this to be a repeated incident, so I’ll just have to make sure that you’re alright in the future. I’ll be right here next to you whenever we get back from a fight in the future!

**Nora: ** Wait… Really? Because that isn’t--

**Falon: ** You can’t convince me otherwise! What are friends for?

**Nora: ** This, I guess… 

**Falon: ** I’m glad we understand each other. You rest up until then, alright?

**Nora: ** If you insist… She’s a bit nosy, and yet… It’s not entirely unwelcome. I never thought I’d say that.

**~ Nora and Falon have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Falon: ** Hey, Nora! How are you feeling today? 

**Nora: ** I’m fine, I suppose. 

**Falon: ** You seem to be doing much better than the last time we ran into each other, I must say. 

**Nora: ** I am feeling much better, yes. 

**Falon: ** I’m glad to hear it. 

**Nora: ** You know… I don’t understand you at all. 

**Falon: ** What do you mean?

**Nora: ** You’re so openly nice to people. You always seem like you’re ready to make a dozen new friends. How do you do it?

**Falon: ** I don’t know. I’ve just always been like this. 

**Nora: ** I see… 

**Falon: ** I get the feeling that you’re more of a lone wolf… And that’s okay too. I know it’s a bit exhausting to be with people all the time if you aren’t built like that. 

**Nora: ** Really?

**Falon: ** Yeah. I mean, being around a lot of people can even tire me out sometimes, and I love talking to others and making new friends. 

**Nora: ** I… I guess I’m just not used to relying on other people. I grew up being as self-sustaining as possible. My mom had more than enough to worry about, and I didn’t want to bother her more than I had to. 

**Falon: ** I doubt that she would have thought of you as a bother. After all, you’re her daughter. Family cares for each other. 

**Nora: ** You do have a point there, I suppose… 

**Falon: ** In a way, our class here at the monastery has become a family too. I mean, we’ve been spending a lot of time together ever since we met, and we all care about one another too. 

**Nora: ** I suppose you’re right… 

**Falon: ** And you know what that means?

**Nora: ** What?

**Falon: ** You don’t have to sustain yourself alone anymore. We’re all here to help you, and if you need anything, there’s surely somebody who would gladly step up to aid you. 

**Nora: ** Yeah… You’re right. 

**Falon: ** With that being said, if you need anything from me, just say so!

**Nora: ** What would you say to going to the dining hall to grab a little something to eat? It’s been awhile since I’ve shared a meal with someone. 

**Falon: ** I would be honored. 

**~ Nora and Falon have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Falon is so good I love her
> 
> B: Falon still good
> 
> -Digital


	164. 181. Nora x Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/21/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Greetings, Nora. 

**Nora: ** Ugh… What do you want?

**Cedric: ** I merely wished to see how you were doing. Is there something wrong with that?

**Nora: ** You’re an uptight noble speaking to a lowly commoner. You must want something from me. 

**Cedric: ** Not particularly. 

**Nora: ** I’ve heard about you, you know. You frustrate countless merchants with your ‘perfect noble’ attitude. Do you ever shut up about it?

**Cedric: ** Perfect noble? I don’t recall claiming to be perfect anywhere along the way. 

**Nora: ** You aren’t actively going against your status as a noble to help out the people beneath you. That really isn’t very noble of you. 

**Cedric: ** You think that I fail at doing my job, in other words. 

**Nora: ** Good to know that living an exquisite life hasn’t dulled your brain too much.

**Cedric: ** … 

**Nora: ** Don’t give me that kicked puppy look. 

**Cedric: ** Was I doing that?

**Nora: ** Yes! 

**Cedric: ** I apologize. 

**Nora: ** Ugh… How frustrating. 

**Cedric: ** Um… The professor wanted to talk to you. I was sent to fetch you for that purpose. 

**Nora: ** Alright. I’ll go and take care of that then. 

**Cedric: ** Um… Perhaps we can discuss this further another time?

**Nora: ** Or never. I would be content with not speaking to you again. 

**Cedric: ** My apologies for bothering you then. I’ll take my leave of you now. 

**Nora: ** Nobles are so frustrating… I can’t wait for all of them to get usurped in the inevitable revolution of the common people. It would certainly reduce the number of headaches I get.

**~ Nora and Cedric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Greetings, Nora. Are you here to spar as well?

**Nora: ** I was. If you’re here, I might just have to leave. 

**Cedric: ** Please, wait. I want to speak with you about last time. 

**Nora: ** And why is that?

**Cedric: ** I want to know how you think I can improve. 

**Nora: ** What?

**Cedric: ** You were sure that I wasn’t doing my job as a noble correctly. I know that you’re a commoner, so you feel the effects of nobles not working to their full potential far more than another noble would. I was wondering if you could tell me how I can get better. 

**Nora: ** For one, you need to pop that bubble that you’ve been living in. 

**Cedric: ** What do you mean?

**Nora: ** I’ve heard a lot about you, Cedric. You grew up surrounded by nobles, yes?

**Cedric: ** I did. 

**Nora: ** You heard nothing but the opinion of nobles growing up, in other words. You should try to think about what somebody outside of that social circle would think. 

**Cedric: ** You take me to be naive?

**Nora: ** I do, as a matter of fact. You’ve been living in a sphere of privilege, and you won’t be able to get better until you snap out of it. Realize how harsh the world is for the rest of us. You can’t coast through on your throne of gold forever. 

**Cedric: ** I’ll do what I can. 

**Nora: ** You’re incredibly smart when it comes to memorizing facts out of books, but I get the feeling you fall short when it comes to actually applying that knowledge as an effective ruler. 

**Cedric: ** I see… 

**Nora: ** Corrupted nobles are everywhere nowadays. You have no idea how many lives have been made miserable since nobles refuse to step off their high horses and address commoners directly. 

**Cedric: ** You think it would be better if I spoke to the people within my territory then. 

**Nora: ** Yeah. Be aware of what they’re going through. If you aren’t, they’ll just wind up resenting you more, and a revolution is inevitable from there. 

**Cedric: ** I appreciate all of this advice, Nora… I must apologize for vexing you in the past. 

**Nora: ** There are a lot of people out there who are just like you, Cedric. They’re born into lives of privilege and fortune, so they grow up believing that the world exists just for them. They can’t acknowledge their own mistakes. 

**Cedric: ** … 

**Nora:** They don’t listen to what others have to say though. If you’re really so willing to change, then maybe you aren’t as hopeless as I was thinking at first. Any step in the right direction is still important, I suppose. 

**Cedric: ** All this change is thanks solely to you. 

**Nora: ** I’ll believe it when I see you actually do something about it. 

**Cedric: ** In that case, I’ll do what I can to get better. I won’t let you down. 

**Nora: ** Maybe he isn’t as bad as I initially thought… Hmph. 

**~ Nora and Cedric have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Nora: ** Cedric, I… I wanted to apologize. 

**Cedric: ** Apologize? 

**Nora: ** Yes. 

**Cedric: ** What for? 

**Nora: ** I… I heard about what you’ve been doing to help end the war over the past few years, and I think I might have unfairly judged you before. 

**Cedric: ** … 

**Nora: ** The point is that I believe I was rude when we spoke last. You said that you wanted to improve, and you did. You went out of your way to be as good of a noble as possible, and your people really seem to admire you. I was able to hear all about how nice you were to your subjects even from Faerghus. 

**Cedric: ** I’m glad that you believe you judged me unfairly before… I really was worried that I wasn’t doing enough to help others after all that you told me. 

**Nora: ** I hope that my rudeness didn’t bother you too much over the past few years. 

**Cedric: ** In a way, it fueled me. I kept on pushing myself to do better because I wanted to be positive that what I was doing would make you happy. You have a far better grasp on what commoners need than I do, after all, so I figured that acting in a way that would satisfy you would surely make sure I was acting in the right. 

**Nora: ** Wow… I didn’t expect you to say that. Honestly, I thought you’d hate me for being so rude to you. 

**Cedric: ** You called me out for making a mistake, and I wanted to change. I told you that I would accept what you told me if it would help me change, and I meant it. I’m glad that you were so honest with me about believing I was shallow and selfish so that I could get better.

**Nora: ** That’s the problem though… You’re not like that at all. I judged you incorrectly because I thought all nobles would be bad. That’s what I’m used to thinking after dealing with countless corrupt figures, but… You’re different. You’re a nice person, and you go out of your way to help others. 

**Cedric: ** Even if you were wrong, your words helped me to improve. If I had been selfish, I wouldn’t be anymore after what you told me. 

**Nora: ** I still feel rotten for the way I treated you… Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? 

**Cedric: ** You don’t need to make anything up to me. I already told you that it’s alright. 

**Nora: ** If it’s not for you then, it’s for me. I need something to make myself feel better about it all. 

**Cedric: ** Alright… How about this? You can help me in the future if I need any advice. You understand commoners rather well, and I trust your judgement. 

**Nora: ** Okay… In that case, I’ll do what I can next time you ask for my help. 

**Cedric: ** It would be my honor to work with you in the future. Thank you for everything you’ve done, Nora. 

**Nora: ** You’re welcome… I’m going to be nicer to you from here on out. It’s what you deserve. 

**Cedric: ** I’m looking forward to it… Friend. 

**Nora: ** ...Yeah. Friend. 

**~ Nora and Cedric have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Nobles don't have rights
> 
> B: Can the sky please be a color aside from gray
> 
> A: First finished support chain wahooooooo
> 
> -Digital


	165. 182. Nora x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 11/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Reese: ** Hngh... 

**Nora: ** Professor? 

**Reese: ** What is it...?

**Nora: ** Are you sleeping on the job?

**Reese: ** I promise that I'm grading some exams... 

**Nora: ** It really doesn't look like it. If you were really grading exams, you wouldn't be leaned over with your face perched sideways on your desk.

**Reese: ** Alright, you caught me... What do you want?

**Nora: ** I was going to ask if you had any tips on how to improve for the next battle. I know my skills with a weapon are still relatively underwhelming, so I want to do anything I can to get better for the future.

**Reese: ** I see... Well, why don't we spend some time sparring together today then? That could help you out.

**Nora: ** You're jumping straight into that after I caught you snoozing on the job?

**Reese: ** Even if you saw me asleep, I'm still happy to help you out. I trust you won't go out and blab about it.

**Nora: ** How odd... I don't think I'll ever understand you, Professor Schweighen.

**Reese: ** You don't have to understand me. All you need to do is try and learn from me.

**Nora: ** What an odd philosophy... I guess that's just how you are though.

**Reese: ** By the way, you sell yourself short in the weapon department. You did amazing on your last exam.

**Nora: ** Even if I did well, that doesn't mean I can't stop working.

**Reese: ** Never satisfied, I see... Well, regardless of your ideology, we should get to training. I think that's a nice way of paying you back for your silence. 

**Nora: ** If you say so... The training hall awaits.

**~ Nora and Reese have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Reese: ** Zzz… 

**Nora: ** Again? Why do I feel like this situation is oddly familiar? Ugh… I guess it falls to me to wake him up again. Professor Schweighen!

**Reese: ** What is it…? I didn’t do anything wrong this time… 

**Nora: ** This time?

**Reese: ** It doesn’t matter… What do you need, Nora?

**Nora: ** I was going to ask if you had any advice for me. I didn’t perform as well on my last test, and I wanted to know if you had anything to tell me that would help me get better. 

**Reese: ** Didn’t perform as well? You missed only three questions. 

**Nora: ** Those three questions could be the difference between living and dying one day. 

**Reese: ** You’re rather dramatic. Has anybody ever told you that?

**Nora: ** No. You would be the first. 

**Reese: ** At least you get the point… You know, the questions you missed really aren’t a big deal. They were small things, and now that you know the right answers, you have an answer of what to do if you’re in this situation again. 

**Nora: ** Still, I want to do all that I can to get better. Aren’t you motivated by that as well?

**Reese: ** I am, but… I suppose I express it in my own way. 

**Nora: ** How so? 

**Reese: ** You go out and talk to people when you think they can help you get better. You aren’t big on talking, but you look past that to learn more when you need help. 

**Nora: ** And what do you do?

**Reese: ** I make sure that I’m prepared for battle in other ways. I study strategies, make sure I’m well rested, check on my comrades… You know, the smaller things. 

**Nora: ** We do look at things differently, I suppose… 

**Reese: ** And it doesn’t mean that either of us is wrong. It simply means that we have different methods of going about things. It’s normal and fine. 

**Nora: ** I suppose that your method of ensuring you’re well rested involves your nap times, yes?

**Reese: ** It does, as a matter of fact… You should try it sometime. I think it would do you some good. 

**Nora: ** Hmph… I’ll have to consider it. Enjoy your nap, Professor Schweighen. 

**Reese: ** See you later… Zzz… 

**~ Nora and Reese have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Nora said Reese has no rights
> 
> B: Appmon is a really good anime wow
> 
> -Digital


	166. 183. Nora x Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/4/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Nora: **Why do those damn wyverns have to be so loud when on air patrol? It's like the knights have never heard of peace and quiet... I know times aren't the best right now, but this is borderline ridiculous...

**Adrian: **Excuse me? Nora? Are you alright?

**Nora: **Who is it?

**Adrian: **Adrian... I saw you go past the knights earlier and thought you looked somewhat pale, so I decided to check on you...

**Nora: **I'm fi--Quit it already!

**Adrian: **That doesn't sound very alright... Can I come in?

**Nora: **Sure... Fine.

**Adrian: **You don't seem to like the wyverns being loud like that.

**Nora: **No, I don't. Not at all. Loud noises and I do not get along.

**Adrian: **Do you mind me asking why?

**Nora: **You can ask, but I don't want to answer... Just shut the door, will you?

**Adrian: **The noise is rather piercing... This air patrol wasn't a thing back when I went to the Officers Academy. It really shows you how much things have changed...

**Nora: **And not exactly for the better...

**Adrian: **Unfortunately, I would have to agree with you there.

**Nora: **It seems like the knights are trying to make them loud on purpose...

**Adrian: **I... I think I'm going to stay here with you until they're done. Since you seem so nervous about it all, I mean.

**Nora: **I... Um... Thank you. I appreciate the offer, Adrian.

**Adrian: **It's my pleasure. I'm happy to help in any way I possibly can.

**~ Nora and Adrian have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adrian: **Hey there, Nora. 

**Nora: **What do you need, Adrian?

**Adrian: **There’s no need to be so hostile. I came by to check on you. After all, the knights are going on air patrol again, and I know that it bothered you last time. I wanted to make sure that you were alright. 

**Nora: **Ah… Sorry for snapping at you. I guess I’m just tense because of how loud they’re being. 

**Adrian: **Are you sure that you don’t want to talk about it? I can tell that it’s taking a toll on you, and I don’t want it to weigh you down more than it already has. 

**Nora: **I… I guess it might help to get it off my chest… I don’t talk about it much, and it’s pretty clearly impacting me… 

**Adrian: **I’m happy to listen to whatever you have to say. 

**Nora: **Well… The truth is… My mother used to work at a hotel near the border of Faerghus and Duscur. It was destroyed in an accident, and the whole thing went tumbling down. All the animals nearby freaked out, and I guess that the wyverns screeching reminded me of that. 

**Adrian: **I’m sorry to hear that you have faced such hardship. 

**Nora: **It’s fine. I’m working on getting better, but it’s hard to do that when the wyverns refuse to shut up outside!

**Adrian: **If you want, I can stay with you until they’re quiet again. 

**Nora: **Are you sure that you would want to do something like that?

**Adrian: **Why would I not want to help you? 

**Nora: **I… I don’t know. Maybe you just aren’t that type. 

**Adrian: **It’s like you don’t even know me. I do what I can for those in need. 

**Nora: **Well… If you’re really offering to stay with me, I suppose it would be rude of me to turn you down. 

**Adrian: **We can talk about something else in order to distract you. How does that sound?

**Nora: **That could work… You use an axe in battle, don’t you?

**Adrian: **I do, as a matter of fact. I’ve been training with one for quite some time. 

**Nora: **I use axes as well, so maybe we could discuss some techniques for training with them. 

**Adrian: **If it will help you to calm down, I’d be happy to. Where should we start?

**~ Nora and Adrian have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I really did not know where to go with this support until I cracked down and wrote it like wow
> 
> B: EDELGARD IS THE LEGENDARY HERO IN FEH FOR THIS MONTH ME ME CRY
> 
> -Digital


	167. 184. Nora x Kaeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Six: Tainted Memories at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/6/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kaeta: ** Whew… That was exhausting, but I think I did great today. The local merchants are safe, and I was able to get an amazing sword… Today was a good day.

**Nora: ** Kaeta, what are you up to?

**Kaeta: ** Hey, Nora! I just got back from a minor mission. I’m not a full-fledged knight yet, but I still want to do my best.

**Nora: ** That blade… It looks incredibly expensive.

**Kaeta: ** Oh, it is. Some merchants from Leicester were being harassed by bandits, so I took care of their little problem. In exchange, they gave me this sword and some gold. This is sure to help me out in the future.

**Nora: ** Come to think of it, that sword looks somewhat familiar… 

**Kaeta: ** How so? Do you know who would have made it?

**Nora: ** I’m not sure… I saved a few merchants before coming to study at the monastery, and this craftsmanship seems oddly familiar.

**Kaeta: ** I don’t know who gave it to me. It was an older man, but he didn’t want to tell me his name. He stared at me for a weirdly long time when we talked, but I just passed it off as some people being kind of strange.

**Nora: ** I have a bad feeling about this… I want to help you figure out where this sword came from. What if it’s a bad omen?

**Kaeta: ** I don’t see how something so pretty could bring bad luck…

**Nora: ** It’s hard to tell. Now, tell me everything about this man.

**Kaeta: ** Fine… 

**~ Nora and Kaeta have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Nora: ** Hm… 

**Kaeta: ** Nora, are you still trying to figure out where that sword came from?

**Nora: ** Of course I am. I can’t simply leave this thread unresolved. I would never be able to forgive myself if it turned into a much larger issue because I left it alone long enough for the issue to fester. 

**Kaeta: ** I really don’t think you need to worry to that degree. I doubt that it’s going to become that bad. I got a sword. What about it?

**Nora: ** I feel like I’ve seen that craftsmanship somewhere before, and I need to figure it out. Even if it isn’t a large issue that we need to resolve, then I still want to find an answer for my peace of mind. 

**Kaeta: ** I think I’m getting a better idea of the type of person that you are, Nora. 

**Nora: ** What do you mean?

**Kaeta: ** You’re determined when you put your mind to things and too stubborn to give up even when things get bad… I like those traits. After all, I’ve got them in abundance. 

**Nora: ** If we’re really so similar, then why don’t you help me try to find the truth behind where this sword came from?

**Kaeta: ** That would be the main difference between us. You’re a bit more uptight than I am. I know that makes it sound bad, but… You’re stern and serious, but I’m laid back and relaxed. 

**Nora: ** Maybe you do have a point there… 

**Kaeta: ** Even if we’re different, that’s okay. We at least have a few things in common, and that’s what you need in order to build a friendship, right?

**Nora: ** Friendship…?

**Kaeta: ** Yeah. I said it. What else would it be?

**Nora: ** Good question… Friendship it is. 

**Kaeta: ** I’m glad we agree on that at least. 

**Nora: ** Can we agree on something else too?

**Kaeta: ** Sure. 

**Nora: ** Now that we’ve officially declared ourselves as friends, will you help me find the truth behind this sword?

**Kaeta: ** You know what? I see no reason not to do that. If it’s important to you, then I might as well do what I can to help you out. 

**Nora: ** Thanks. Now, let’s get right to digging. 

**Kaeta: ** Here’s to hoping this doesn’t wind up being too painful… 

**~ Nora and Kaeta have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I have so many supports to post today oop
> 
> B: I take forever to post supports good lord
> 
> -Digital


	168. 185. Nora x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/14/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Wynne: ** Isn't this little candy delicious? Absolutely... I can't help but wonder who made it... Wait, I remember now. The professor brought a bunch of students in to work on making food this week. I guess that one of the kids put this together, but I wish I knew who... 

**Nora:** I'm glad to see that somebody is enjoying one of the little snacks I made. 

**Wynne:** Hey, Nora! You did this? Consider me impressed! 

**Nora: ** Yeah. It's a recipe I learned from some people in Duscur. I lived on the border between Faerghus and Duscur before coming here, so I know all kinds of stuff they cook there. 

**Wynne: ** Wow... There's nothing like this back in Almyra. 

**Nora:** I haven't had anything from Almyra. What is it like? 

**Wynne: ** Oh, the food there is great if somebody that's good at cooking pulls it together. You wouldn't believe how amazing it can get.

**Nora: ** I have an idea. How about we show off the food from our home areas to each other? That way, we can branch out and try new things. 

**Wynne: ** I'd love that! Plus, we can show each other more sweets... I would love a full batch of these candies. 

**Nora: ** It's a deal. I love sweets too, so you had better give me your best recipes for anything with sugar. 

**Wynne: ** Consider it a deal! I'm excited to see what other sorts of sweets you can pull together, and I'll be sure to give you my best!

**~ Nora and Wynne have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Nora: ** Alright… A batch of sweets for you! They’re little cakes that are often made in the northern areas of Faerghus when the holidays come around. I’d say that they’re rather simple to make, but there is merit found in simplicity. 

**Wynne: ** And I’ve got some sweet buns from Almyra! Now, how about we swap these and talk about recipes? That smell is already calling out to me, and I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to eat something more. 

**Nora: ** I’m glad to hear you so excited… 

**Wynne: ** How could I not be? That aroma is incredible. 

**Nora: ** It really wasn’t that hard to pull off making these, you know… I’m sure that your treats are far more deserving of praise than mine ever could be. 

**Wynne: ** We won’t know that until we try them, will we? Now, let’s sit down and get this in our mouths!

**Nora: ** Sounds like a plan… Oh, this is divine!

**Wynne: ** I could certainly say the same about your food! It’s amazing, Nora. 

**Nora: ** I’m glad that you like it. 

**Wynne: ** You know, food really is a great way to bridge different types of people together. 

**Nora: ** What makes you say that?

**Wynne: ** I mean, you’re from the border of Faerghus and Duscur. I was born in Almyra near the border of Leicester. Under most circumstances, we wouldn’t have met, much less had a good time together. 

**Nora: ** And yet, because of food from our areas, we’re enjoying ourselves greatly in the other’s presence. 

**Wynne: ** Exactly! I’m proud of us for breaking down those boundaries and being amazing on our own without the outside influence of anyone forcing us into it. 

**Nora: ** You know, I would certainly be happy to discuss more recipes from our given areas next time we met up. There are many other types of sweets that I could make for you. 

**Wynne: ** And there are many that I debated making today too! It seems like we’re going to have to meet up again. 

**Nora: ** Sounds perfect. 

**Wynne: ** For now, we should enjoy the meeting that we’re in the middle of right now. 

**Nora: ** I agree. There’s no reason to think about the future when the present is pleasant enough as it is. 

**Wynne: ** Exactly! Besides, I need to enjoy these cakes more. 

**Nora: ** Same with your sweet buns… They truly are delicious… 

**~ Nora and Wynne have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: You can tell I've been posting a lot when my author's notes go to hell
> 
> B: All my author's notes as of late have been about this but I'm so excited for my Appmon fan dub yall
> 
> -Digital


	169. 186. Illona x Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Greetings, Illona! How is the most beautiful flower in the world doing today?

**Illona: ** Great! Absolutely great!

**Kyle: ** You don’t sound like you’re doing great. In fact, you sound rather stressed out.

**Illona: ** Me? Stressed? Sounds kinda fake. 

**Kyle: ** Either way, I would be honored if you would grace me with your presence on a tea date soon.

**Illona: ** I… I can’t. 

**Kyle: ** Why not?

**Illona: ** I have plans.

**Kyle: ** What kind of plans?

**Illona: ** Just… General plans. 

**Kyle: ** That… That’s not very descriptive, you know. If you don’t want to hang out, that’s alright. I won’t hold it against you.

**Illona: ** I… I’m just no good with romantic stuff. 

**Kyle: ** I’m sure you’ll get better one of these days, sweetheart!

**Illona: ** Thank you, um… Uh… Shmoopie. 

**Kyle: ** Did you just call me… Shmoopie?

**Illona: ** Yes! It’s all the rage for lovey-dovey names these days, you know. 

**Kyle: ** Alright then, honey… 

**Illona: ** It’s the truth, coffee!

**Kyle: ** C-Coffee…?

**Illona: ** You said honey, so I said coffee! Leave me alone!

**Kyle: ** Okay then… Do you need some space, darling?

**Illona: ** Yes… Uh… Muffin!

**Kyle: ** Muffin?

**Illona: ** Yes. Muffin.

**Kyle: ** Alright… Perhaps I should leave you to your own devices for the time being… I’ll talk to you later. 

**Illona: ** Shmoopie? Coffee? Muffin? What the hell was I thinking?! That’s weird even for me! Ugh… Is there any possible way to erase a conversation from your memory…? He’s never going to let me live this one down…! Oh, I hate romance!

**~ Illona and Kyle have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Illona: ** Um… Kyle? Can we talk?

**Kyle: ** Of course we can talk, Muffin!

**Illona: ** Ugh… Don’t remind me. 

**Kyle: ** Alright, enough of that. If you want something, I’m happy to listen to your request. 

**Illona: ** I want to get better with flirting. 

**Kyle: ** Oh?

**Illona: ** When you flirted with me last time, I lost my mind. I couldn’t stop saying stupid things. 

**Kyle: ** Yes… Shmoopie. 

**Illona: ** I feel like I’m going to get a bad reputation forever because of that. 

**Kyle: ** You don’t need to worry about that. We’ve all made mistakes in the past, but you don’t need to be hard on yourself because of it. 

**Illona: ** Still, I want to get better with flirting. I don’t want to freak out whenever somebody hits on me in the future. 

**Kyle: ** Alright. In that case, just try to take deep breaths when it happens. It’s just conversation. Regular conversation doesn’t freak you out, so why should this?

**Illona: ** I’m going to wait for a few seconds as you figure out what you just said. You’re referring to me, and you said that unironically. 

**Kyle: ** ...Oh. You do get freaked out by regular conversation. 

**Illona: ** Exactly. How am I supposed to get better with all of this?

**Kyle: ** I don’t know… I can’t think of anything, but I want to help you. After all, I was the one who put you into that awkward and anxiety-inducing situation in the first place. 

**Illona: ** Hm… Maybe we can brainstorm together and see if we can come up with something. 

**Kyle: ** Yeah… That sounds like a good idea… 

**Illona: ** … 

**Kyle: ** … 

**Illona: ** Ugh, this is pointless! Nothing that we come up with seems to work. It’s so hopeless that we’re barely talking about it. 

**Kyle: ** Maybe we should leave it for now and come back to it a bit later on. 

**Illona: ** That might be a good idea… If we can’t think of anything now, it might be best if we let it wait until we came up with something. 

**Kyle: ** Until we meet again, I hope you have a good day, Shmoopie. 

**Illona: ** You… You haven’t told anybody about that, right?

**Kyle: ** Of course not. It’s our little secret. How romantic. 

**Illona: ** Romantic…? Somehow, I don’t know how I should feel about that. 

**~ Illona and Kyle have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Shmoopie
> 
> B: I forgot that this support was shmoopie
> 
> -Digital


	170. 187. Illona x Karim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Karim: ** And… Done! Gods, it’s been so long since I last made one of these. Do forgive me, universe. 

**Illona: ** What are you up to, Karim?

**Karim: ** I’m working on making a little good luck charm. I used to make them with my sisters back home. It’s something of a tradition in Duscur. 

**Illona: ** Wow… That sure does look cute.

**Karim: ** Doesn’t it? It’s meant to look like a bear. Bears are pretty common in Duscur. I haven’t been there too many times, but when I do go, I always see tons of bears. 

**Illona: ** Wow… I probably would have run the other way the instant I saw one. You’re pretty brave.

**Karim: ** Oh, I don’t stand up to them. That’s incredibly dangerous, no matter where you’re from.

**Illona: ** That seems painfully obvious in retrospect. 

**Karim: ** Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind.

**Illona: ** Phew… 

**Karim: ** You have blood from Brigid, right? Do they have things like this back there?

**Illona: ** I… I wouldn’t know. I’m not exactly connected with my Brigid heritage. 

**Karim: ** Why not?

**Illona: ** I always heard that it was a bad thing from my uncle. He wouldn’t lie to me about that, so… I avoided everything to do with Brigid.

**Karim: ** That’s a load of bogus! You should be allowed to enjoy your own culture, regardless of if he likes it. 

**Illona: ** You’re so brave for being able to support it. 

**Karim: ** You should try to step out of your comfort zone to enjoy your own culture too. 

**Illona: ** I… I’ll consider it. How does that sound?

**Karim: ** That’s a good place to start. I’ll talk to you later on, Illona. 

**Illona: ** He’s so confident… I wonder if I’ll ever be able to follow that example… Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brigid/Duscur Pride
> 
> -Digital


	171. 188. Illona x Cassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/2/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/13/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Illona: ** Um... Hello, Cassia... 

**Cassia: ** Ah, Illona. What brings you here?

**Illona: ** I-I was looking for you... I want your help with something.

**Cassia: ** Whatever would that be, my fine friend?

**Illona: ** W-Well... It's just... I want to be more like you.

**Cassia: ** More like me?

**Illona: ** You're the perfect image of a noble daughter. I want to be like that. Could you... Could you teach me how to be like that? I don't want to disappoint my parents since I'm not perfect, but you... 

**Cassia: ** You wish to learn from me...?

**Illona: ** Y-Yes! My parents... We have a lot to live up to as a new noble family, and I was thinking you could help me get used to the life we have to lead now. I-If that's alright with you first though!

**Cassia: ** I... I suppose it wouldn't hurt... But what made you think of this? What's so important that you would have to come to me for advice instead of just trying to teach yourself how to be a righteous noble?

**Illona: ** I wouldn't know where to begin... My family is a new one in Faerghus, and... In order for us to make a name for ourselves, then I need to be the ideal noble daughter for them, and I figured you would be the best teacher for that.

**Cassia: ** I understand... I'll begin teaching you when next we meet.

**Illona: ** Thank you so much, Cassia!

**Cassia: ** That girl... She's got dangerous ideas, thinking this is a good plan... I guess it's up to me to make sure she stays out of trouble...

**~ Illona and Cassia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Illona: ** Alright! I’m here, and I’m ready to learn!

**Cassia: ** Before we get started, I have to ask… Why is it that you want to learn so badly?

**Illona: ** I told you before that my family is a new one in Faerghus. I want to be the best noble that I can to help them rise up the ranks of noble society. 

**Cassia: ** I see… 

**Illona: ** I know that they’re counting on me… My uncle is counting on me too. He says that I’m the reason that our family was able to rise so high. After all, without a Crest, it would be nearly impossible to get into noble society. We had money, sure, but it wouldn’t have been enough to make us nobles without my Crest. 

**Cassia: ** It sounds like they’re putting a lot of pressure on you… 

**Illona: ** It’s mostly my uncle, but… I know that he wants the best for me. 

**Cassia: ** It doesn’t sound like it. 

**Illona: ** What about you? What made you this way?

**Cassia: ** My parents forced me to be a perfect noble from a young age. 

**Illona: ** They forced you?

**Cassia: ** Yes… They did. 

**Illona: ** But that’s awful!

**Cassia: ** They have a reputation of being perfect, and it wouldn’t do if their daughter with a Crest was anything but. I was trained in how to be a perfect noble from the day that I was born. I’m here to become the optimal picture of a noblewoman. They wouldn’t have bothered with sending away their ticket to power otherwise. 

**Illona: ** That’s horrible… 

**Cassia: ** You find that awful… But you are unable to see the fault in what happened to you?

**Illona: ** Huh?

**Cassia: ** Your uncle is pressuring you against your will to become something that you don’t want to be. He’s making you feel like your regular self isn’t worth enough. How is that so different from what my parents are doing with me?

**Illona: ** I… Um… 

**Cassia: ** I’m normally not quite so open about the behavior of my parents, but… I see that you won’t understand the similarities of our situations unless you face it head-on. 

**Illona: ** You were so open about it because you wanted me to recognize that it was bad… That way, I could apply it to the way my uncle acts… 

**Cassia: ** Exactly. I will still train you to become a perfect noble if that’s what you truly want, but… I want you to think about what I’ve said today. 

**Illona: ** I… I need some time to consider all this. 

**Cassia: ** If you want to be a ‘perfect noble’, I want it to be because that is what you want. I don’t want it to be because of others manipulating you. If you do this, you must find a way to stay in contact with your true self as well. 

**Illona: ** I’m going to think about it, but… Thanks for talking to me, Cassia. 

**Cassia: ** It’s my pleasure. If you want to speak again, feel free to come to me. 

**Illona: ** I’ll keep that in mind… Until next time. 

**~ Illona and Cassia have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: And here's another Illona support because I love her. Also I fixed up the numbering a little bit since it got screwed up oops
> 
> B: This might be one of my favorite supports so far wow
> 
> -Digital


	172. 189. Illona x Falon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/2/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: ** Hey there, Illona!

**Illona: ** Eep-! Falon! W-What are you doing here...?

**Falon: ** I just wanted to check up on you. 

**Illona: ** W-Well, I'm okay, so you can go now.

**Falon: ** I'm not going to do that. You're such a sweet girl, you know. 

**Illona: ** I... I am...?

**Falon: ** Yeah. I can tell you're on the shy side, but I want you to be comfortable with everyone else in our class. We're going to be spending quite some time together, so we should get used to each other.

**Illona: ** I-I don't know...

**Falon: ** It'll be fun!

**Illona: ** But... What if they don't like me?

**Falon: ** Of course they'll like you! You know, you're one of the sweetest people I know, Illona. 

**Illona: ** I... I am?

**Falon: ** Totally! I know you're shy, but I can tell you're incredibly kind and sweet behind all that. I want you to feel comfortable around me and the rest of our classmates. As far as I can tell, you're keeping everyone at arm's length, and I don't want that.

**Illona: ** I just... Um...

**Falon: ** If you're worried about people not liking you, that's nothing to be worried about. You're our classmate, and none of us are going to openly treat you like garbage. What kind of people do you think we are?

**Illona: ** I-I guess I never thought about it that way...

**Falon: ** I can even help you open up to them a bit more. All you need to do is come to me, and I'll be there for you. You'll be a social butterfly in no time.

**Illona: ** I suppose... Thank you, Falon.

**Falon: ** It's no problem! 

**Illona: ** How can she stand to be so nice to someone like me...? I really don't understand her...

**~ Illona and Falon have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Falon: ** Alright, Illona! It’s time for our first bonding exercise!

**Illona: ** Bonding exercise? I don’t remember hearing anything about this. 

**Falon: ** That would be since I decided to do this on my own. I figured that it would do you some good to get out of your shell and talk to other people once in a while. 

**Illona: ** Um… If you insist… 

**Falon: ** I’m thinking that if you get used to talking to others, it’ll come a lot easier to you in the future. If you get better at talking to me, it’ll be less difficult for you to reach out to other people. 

**Illona: ** It might work… But how are you planning on getting me to relax. 

**Falon: ** Casual bonding events! If we get together and talk enough to get to know each other, then you’re sure to come straight out of your shell. I’m not scary at all, and I can tell that you need a bit of companionship. I’m happy to offer that to you if you need it. 

**Illona: ** Alright… Let’s give it a shot!

**Falon: ** I was thinking that we could go to the dining hall and spend some time talking over food. 

**Illona: ** Sure… 

**Falon: ** What sort of food do you like? I can order it for you if you want. 

**Illona: ** Spices are neat, I suppose. 

**Falon: ** Got it! 

**Illona: ** Falon, I… I don’t get why you’re doing this. 

**Falon: ** I want to be your friend, silly! I figure this is the easiest way for me to reach out to you. 

**Illona: ** I suppose that might have some truth to it… 

**Falon: ** So, what do you say to going to eat together? You aren’t going to back out now that you’ve agreed to it, right?

**Illona: ** I couldn’t do that… Let’s go on and take care of this. 

**Falon: ** Perfect! I’m excited to see where this leads us. Come on, Illona!

**Illona: ** Falon, you’re pulling on my arm really hard! B-Be more careful!

**Falon: ** The dining hall awaits us! There’s not a moment to lose! 

**~ Illona and Falon have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I wasn't planning on doing Blue Lions supports until after I did their chapter one (or at least started it), but I wanted to cheer someone up, and they requested that I write this. So, voila!
> 
> B: I'm vibing
> 
> -Digital


	173. 190. Illona x Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/21/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Illona, hey! I have a question for you!

**Illona: ** What is it?

**Sofia: ** How are you so adorable?

**Illona: ** What did you just say...?

**Sofia: ** How are you so adorable? Really. You're absolutely precious. I'd love to see you across from me at a tea table. Would you like to go out on a date?

**Illona: ** I... Um... I have to go and put a book away. Seven books, actually! My jewelry box is waiting for them. Also, a bird needs to see me. Sorry!

**Sofia: ** Those words didn't even sound real when you said them. You're so obviously lying. Illona, why would you need to deceive me?

**Illona: ** Deceive you? I would never.

**Sofia: ** Illona... Come on. You can be honest with me. Are you afraid of going out on a date with me?

**Illona: ** I have no reason to be afraid of you, nor do I need to fear going on a date with you. I just have other things to do.

**Sofia: ** Have you never been out on a date or something?

**Illona: ** Of course I've been on a date! 

**Sofia: ** Really? Who with?

**Illona: ** Um... An attractive man... With long orange hair. He wanted to talk about the technicalities behind horseshoes.

**Sofia: ** ...You can't be serious.

**Illona: ** I am serious. Perfectly serious.

**Sofia: ** ...I'm not going to ask any other questions. I'm going to leave you be, since you clearly aren't in the mood to talk to me for whatever reason.

**Illona: ** I need to write a letter to my attractive orange-haired love anyways. Farewell!

**Sofia: ** ...Goddess above, help that girl...

**Illona: ** Goddess above, give me an attractive man with orange hair so that lie checks out...

**~ Illona and Sofia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Well, haven’t we found ourselves in quite the unique situation?

**Illona: ** What situation is that exactly?

**Sofia: ** There’s a man here at the monastery who happens to have orange hair. 

**Illona: ** There is…?!

**Sofi: ** Yup! The one and only Hegias! He must be your knight in shining armor with orange hair. Plus, he has a horse. He would be able to talk about horseshoes with you. 

**Illona: ** Goddess, save me… 

**Sofia: ** You know, now would be a perfect time to confess if this isn’t true. I’ve got the words all nice and prepared to forgive you… 

**Illona: ** Ugh, fine! I was lying! 

**Sofia: ** There it is. It’s okay. I forgive you. 

**Illona: ** You aren’t mad?

**Sofia: ** Why would I be? It’s clear that you just got flustered and couldn’t stop talking. We all get embarrassed sometimes. It’s normal. 

**Illona: ** Phew… 

**Sofia: ** I do have to ask though… 

**Illona: ** Oh, no. 

**Sofia: ** What got you so flustered in the first place?

**Illona: ** Well… Um… 

**Sofia: ** Go on. I’m listening. 

**Illona: ** You’re so confident and sure of yourself. I don’t know how you do it. When I try, I just feel like I’m lying to myself and everybody else around me. 

**Sofia: ** It’s my confidence that gets you?

**Illona: ** Yeah… You can just walk up to a girl and ask her out to tea without batting an eyelash. It’s amazing. 

**Sofia: ** It sounds like you look up to me… 

**Illona: ** I guess you could say that I do. 

**Sofia: ** Aw… That’s so sweet. I didn’t know I had a secret admirer here at the monastery. 

**Illona: ** That makes it sound like I have a crush on you!

**Sofia: ** Well… Do you?

**Illona: ** I… That’s beside the point! 

**Sofia: ** I was just kidding with you, Lonnie. 

**Illona: ** Lonnie?

**Sofia: ** Yeah. If we’re going to be hanging out a lot, since you’re my secret admirer, I might as well give you a cute nickname. 

**Illona: ** I… I think it sounds nice… 

**Sofia: ** I figured you would. 

**Illona: ** You’re enjoying this way too much… 

**Sofia: ** There’s no such thing as enjoying life too much if you ask me. Now, since we’ve worked out why you were all flustered before, how about we put that in the past and go for some tea?

**Illona: ** I don’t know… 

**Sofia: ** You said it yourself. You look up to me. I think I could learn a thing or two from you about thinking on my feet. It would be mutually beneficial. 

**Illona: ** When you put it like that… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt… 

**Sofia: ** That’s the spirit! This sure does beat writing love letters to Hegias, right? 

**Illona: ** I suppose it does… Don’t tell him I said that. I don’t want him to take it the wrong way. 

**Sofia: ** My lips are sealed, Lonnie. Promise. 

**~ Illona and Sofia have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Sofia: ** Hey there, Lonnie! If you’re trying to keep it quiet that you’re my secret admirer, you’re not doing a very good job. People are going to notice if you’re in a tree watching me from afar. 

**Illona: ** I think my treetop hiding spot is perfectly serviceable, thank you very much. 

**Sofia: ** I’ll just have to trust your judgement on that then. 

**Illona: ** Is there something you want? 

**Sofia: ** I was just going to ask you out to tea again. It’s been too long since we had the chance to catch up, you know, with the war and all… 

**Illona: ** Hm… I guess I could go for that. 

**Sofia: ** Look at you, Lonnie! You sure have grown up in the few years since we’ve seen each other. 

**Illona: ** Yeah… I guess so. I thought about how much I admired your confidence, and I decided that I wanted that for myself. I’ve been trying to get better about being confident because of it. 

**Sofia: ** Aw… I’m flattered. I was really able to help you do that much? 

**Illona: ** Well… Yeah. I told you already that I look up to you, and I don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon. I mean, you’re incredible. Why would I want it to change? 

**Sofia: ** Maybe you have a crush on me after all. 

**Illona: ** Hey! That’s not fair! I’m trying to be genuine and sincere about my feelings regarding how you’ve helped me with my confidence, and there you go trying to fluster me again! 

**Sofia: ** But it worked, so I think that means there’s something going on between us. 

**Illona: ** That’s not the point! 

**Sofia: ** I’m just joking with you, Illona. Regardless of if you have a crush on me though, I would like to take you out for tea again sometime. I want to see this new confident Illona in action. It’s so nice to see that you’ve come so far since we last met up. 

**Illona: ** What can I say? I had a good role model. 

**Sofia: ** Role model…! 

**Illona: ** What? Did I say something weird? 

**Sofia: ** Not at all… I’m just flattered that you really think of me that way. 

**Illona: ** How could I not? I already said that you’ve done a lot for me without even realizing it. 

**Sofia: ** And I intend to keep up this streak of positive influence. From here on out, I’m going to help you continue to get more confident. 

**Illona: ** Thanks, Sofia… 

**Sofia: ** And if you happen to get a crush on me along the way, then that’s even better. 

**Illona: ** Too late for that… 

**Sofia: ** Ha! I knew it! 

**Illona: ** W-We should go out for tea now! You know, unless you want me to start writing to my orange-haired knight in shining armor! 

**Sofia: ** I don’t think you can use that excuse anymore… Hegias doesn’t work for that these days. 

**Illona: ** Then I’ll find somebody else who does fit that description if you keep asking me about it! 

**Sofia: ** Alright, alright… I give in. Now, what sort of tea do you want? 

**Illona: ** Something as sweet as you are… 

**Sofia: ** What was that? 

**Illona: ** N-Nothing! Let’s just get to it! 

**Sofia: ** Of course. After you, my lady. 

**~ Illona and Sofia have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: These two are gay
> 
> B: I could write their interactions for hours omg
> 
> A: Knowing that I'm starting on A supports doesn't feel real it seems like I started this project like yesterday
> 
> -Digital


	174. 191. Illona x Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 11/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/4/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Illona: ** Aw... You must be Olive... Aren't you a sweet little owl?

**Wolfgang: ** There you are, Olive! Are you having fun with Illona?

**Illona: ** Ack-! W-Wolfgang! I'm sorry for playing with your owl!

**Wolfgang: ** You don't need to apologize. If she flew up to you, that means that she was having a fun time with you and wanted to spend time with you.

**Illona: ** She's very sweet... 

**Wolfgang: ** Isn't she? Olive can always sense people who need her affection... I guess that she could tell that you were in need of love, so she decided to head your way.

**Illona: ** Does she do that for everyone...?

**Wolfgang: ** No, nowhere near it. She's actually rather picky with the people who she reaches out to.

**Illona: ** Wow... 

**Wolfgang: ** We should feed her together. Maybe she'd be more willing to spend time with you if you got closer to her.

**Illona: ** You think so...?

**Wolfgang: ** Yes... She was drawn to you not only by your aura, but also because you're in a tree that she really likes.

**Illona: ** Oh! ...Oops. I should probably get down.

**Wolfgang: ** Good idea. 

**Illona: ** There we go... We're down now.

**Wolfgang: ** Shall we go on and feed Olive now? I'm sure she'll only like you more after seeing you feed her.

**Illona: ** I hope so... Isn't she an adorable baby?

**Wolfgang: ** She is...

**Illona: ** Thank you for coming to visit me, Olive... You too, Wolfgang... 

**Wolfgang: ** It's no problem... I'm just glad you two have hit it off so soon.

**Illona: ** Maybe we can hang out more since Olive likes me.

**Wolfgang: ** Sounds like a deal to me.

**~ Illona and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wolfgang: ** How did I know I would find you two up there again?

**Illona: ** Ack-! Wolfgang! It isn’t what it looks like!

**Wolfgang: ** Really? Because it looks like you hung out in Olive’s favorite tree again, and she came by to see you because you were in her spot. 

**Illona: ** Okay, maybe it is what it looks like… I hope you aren’t mad. 

**Wolfgang: ** Why would I be? If Olive is making friends, who am I to object? Besides, she made a good friend. 

**Illona: ** You think I’m a good friend for her?

**Wolfgang: ** Of course. Why wouldn’t you be?

**Illona: ** I suppose you have a good point there… She’s very sweet, you know. 

**Wolfgang: ** I agree… Olive! Come on down here!

**Olive: ** Hoo!

**Illona: ** I guess that I’ll come down too… 

**Wolfgang: ** That sounds like a good idea.

**Illona: ** There we go… That was a decent enough landing. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m glad that you and Olive are getting along so well already. 

**Illona: ** I can’t help it. She’s so kind. 

**Wolfgang: ** I agree… If she likes you, then I’ll have to trust her judgement as well. 

**Illona: ** You have that much faith in her?

**Wolfgang: ** She’s been my best friend for many years now, so it would be rather mean of me to ignore her judgement. 

**Illona: ** I guess you have a good point there… 

**Wolfgang: ** Now, why don’t we go and get her some food?

**Illona: ** She seemed to really like it whenever I fed her last time… Sure. 

**Wolfgang: ** After that, we can go and hang out in the dining hall to get some food of our own. 

**Illona: ** You would really want to do that. 

**Wolfgang: ** Of course! I hear that they’re serving some delicious meat today, and I want in on that. 

**Illona: ** It sounds heavenly… 

**Wolfgang: ** Olive isn’t going to let us go until we feed her, so let’s take care of that first. 

**Illona: ** She’s so sweet… 

**Wolfgang: ** I agree completely… Her food is in the stables, so let’s go get some. I think she’ll really enjoy getting some food from you. 

**Olive: ** Hoo!

**Illona: ** She seems to agree… 

**Wolfgang: ** In that case, I see no reason to hesitate! Let’s do it! 

**~ Illona and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Wolfgang: ** Well, Olive… Seems like you’ve gone back to hanging out with your old friend. 

**Illona: ** Wolfgang, I didn’t even go up in the tree this time. I have no idea how this happened. 

**Wolfgang: ** It’s been five years since we all saw each other, Illona. Olive missed you, and as soon as she realized that you were here, she decided to come and see you. Have you been behaving, Olive? Have you been a good girl for Illona? 

**Olive: ** Hoo! 

**Illona: ** Oh, she’s been an angel. There’s nothing for you to worry about, Wolfgang. I promise. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m glad to hear that… What a good little owl… 

**Illona: ** She really is… I missed her a lot over the past few years. I spent a lot of time alone, and… I don’t know. I guess I longed for her company every once in a while. 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s what she’s good at… Keeping you company, I mean. It’s one reason that we came to be as close as we are. I was lonely growing up too, but Olive here made it a lot easier to cope with. Isn’t that right, little one? 

**Olive: ** Hoo! 

**Illona: ** I’ve been working as a spy a lot over the past few years since it puts food on my plate, so I did a lot of hiding in trees. I’ve hid in a lot of trees in my time, believe me, but… I was never quite able to forget about spending time in Olive’s favorite tree. I was halfway expecting her to swoop over to come and see me every once in a while, honestly. 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s so sweet… It’s a shame that you had to be alone for so long, but luckily, that doesn’t need to be the case anymore, so you can spend as much time as you’d like with me and Olive both. 

**Illona: ** That sounds like a dream, to be perfectly honest… 

**Wolfgang: ** How about you come with me? I was looking for Olive because it’s time for her to eat. It’s unusual for her to go flying off so close to meal time, but it makes sense now. She was excited to see you, so of course she vanished. 

**Illona: ** Could I help you feed her? 

**Wolfgang: ** Of course. She trusts you a lot, so I’m sure that she’d be alright with it. Now, right this way… 

**Illona: ** You know, Wolfgang… I’ve really missed this. Not just spending time with Olive, but… I’ve missed you too. There’s something about your personality that’s just so… Infectious. It’s great to be around you, and it’s a shame that we weren’t able to spend much time together after the Battle of Garreg Mach. 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah, I agree that it’s all rather unfortunate, but… There’s nothing we can do to change it now. Instead, how about we enjoy the time that we’ve got together? I know that Olive would certainly love for us to do that. 

**Illona: ** Of course. 

**Wolfgang: ** Alright. Here we are. Olive, eat up… And here are some seeds for you, Illona. 

**Illona: ** Thanks, Wolfgang… Oh, she really was hungry! 

**Wolfgang: ** And she trusts you just as much as before… That’s good to see. 

**Illona: ** Look at us… We’re like a happy family. 

**Wolfgang: ** Yep. Just a woman, her lovely companion, and their owl child. 

**Illona: ** … 

**Wolfgang: ** No need to look so flustered! I was just kidding, Ill. Here are a few more seeds. 

**Illona: ** Thanks… 

**Wolfgang: ** After Olive’s done eating, what do you say to finding a nice place to settle down and talk? I know I’ve missed seeing you all this time too. 

**Illona: ** Yeah… I’d love that. 

**Wolfgang: ** And of course, we can bring along the little one… We’re all happy and back together again. I don’t think I could have ever asked for a better outcome. 

**~ Illona and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I love these two so much on god
> 
> B: Edelgard makes my heart soft
> 
> A: Yesterday was the birthday of both Illona and Wolfgang's creators so I thought this would be a fitting support to do
> 
> -Digital


	175. 192. Illona x Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Hey there, Illona. Can I ask you something?

**Illona: ** Sure… Is something on your mind?

**Adeline: ** As a matter of fact, yes. You have some Brigid blood in you, right? 

**Illona: ** Ah… Yeah. That’s correct. I’m partially Adrestian and partially Brigid. Why do you ask?

**Adeline: ** How do you balance the different sides of your heritage?

**Illona: ** Wait… What?

**Adeline: ** I’m part Almyran and part Leicester. I’m no good at keeping the two sides of me in balance. 

**Illona: ** I’m probably not the person to be asking about this. I don’t exactly treat my Brigid heritage like I do my Adrestian side. 

**Adeline: ** What makes you say that?

**Illona: ** Um… Do we really need to talk about this?

**Adeline: ** Is something wrong? We don’t need to discuss it if you don’t want to, but… 

**Illona: ** I would rather not, if that’s alright. 

**Adeline: ** That’s okay, I suppose… I don’t want to make you if it would make you feel uncomfortable. 

**Illona: ** Thank you for understanding, Adeline. 

**Adeline: ** Do you think you would be okay to discuss it at a later point?

**Illona: ** I don’t know… I’ll just have to see how I feel in the future. 

**Adeline: ** Alright… Whatever makes you most comfortable, I suppose. 

**Illona: ** I hope you have a nice day… I have to go… Um… Talk to nine cats. Bye! 

**Adeline: ** She wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that she was lying… But why was she lying to begin with…? I just don’t get Illona…

**~ Illona and Adeline have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Illona: ** Adeline, I… I just wanted to apologize for how I reacted to your question last time. I think I might have been a bit harsh with the way I responded.

**Adeline: ** It’s alright… But I have to wonder why it made you so uncomfortable in the first place. You must have some deep history behind why you didn’t want to talk about it. 

**Illona: ** You could say that… The truth is… I’m sort of ashamed to have blood from Brigid. 

**Adeline: ** What do you mean?

**Illona: ** My mother is from Brigid while my father and uncle are from the Adrestian Empire… It’s kind of strange to think that there’s a noble from Faerghus without any actual Faerghus heritage, huh? But the point is that there are two sides of me… And I know which one people like better. 

**Adeline: ** How are you positive?

**Illona: ** My uncle told me as soon as I was old enough to understand that my Brigid side was not something to be proud of. If I wanted to fit in, I was going to have to hide it in favor of showing everyone that I’m from Adrestia. When the war with Brigid and Dagda happened, everyone was pretty intense about not liking people from there, but… Even after the war with Brigid and Dagda was settled, he still insisted that I was meant to be ashamed to have Brigid blood. 

**Adeline: ** I… That’s terrible. I don’t even know what to say to something like that. I figured that you would know how to balance both sides of your heritage, but… You were never given that chance. 

**Illona: ** Yeah. I was forced into one of them from a young age. 

**Adeline: ** For me, it was more like tug-of-war… You know what we deserve?

**Illona: ** What?

**Adeline: ** We deserve to be proud of both sides of ourselves. We’ve had to suffer over them for long enough. It’s time that we end that. We deserve to be happy with who we are. 

**Illona: ** I… I don’t know if I can do that. 

**Adeline: ** Then we can at least try. That’s somewhere to start, right?

**Illona: ** I suppose you have a bit of a point… Okay. I’ll give it a shot. 

**Adeline: ** We can do this… Together. I’m sure of it. 

**Illona: ** I’ll trust you on that then… 

**~ Illona and Adeline have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This is the first part of my birthday support spam so happy birthday Maya (she made Sofia but Sofia's supports are already finished so Illona time)
> 
> B: I never shut up when it comes to Digimon you have no idea
> 
> -Digital


	176. 193. Illona x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/17/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Illona: ** Hey, William? Can we talk for a moment

**William: ** Of course. What’s going on?

**Illona: ** Where did your Crest come from?

**William: ** What do you mean?

**Illona: ** How did you get it?

**William: ** Uh… It was genetic. I got it from my mother. She doesn’t have a Crest, but her bloodline carries the possibility of having it. 

**Illona: ** So, it was natural…

**William: ** Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?

**Illona: ** N-No reason… 

**William: ** Where did all of this come from? You didn’t seem to hold a particular interest in it up until this point. 

**Illona: ** I was just curious is all. You don’t need to worry about it. 

**William: ** Curiosity? You seem awfully unsettled for it just being based around curiosity. 

**Illona: ** I’m not good at talking to people. 

**William: ** I guess that’s a plausible explanation… 

**Illona: ** Anyways, I should be on my way. See you later!

**William: ** No, don’t go! I want to know the real reason why you asked. Besides, what made you curious in the first place?

**Illona: ** Nothing. Sometimes, I just have questions about things, and then I ask people about them. It’s that simple. 

**William: ** It really doesn’t seem like that’s the case. 

**Illona: ** That’s all it is. Promise. I’m not lying about this. 

**William: ** If you insist… 

**Illona: ** You probably have a lot of other stuff to do, and I don’t want to bother you, so I’ll be on my way. Goodbye, William!

**William: ** She’s hiding something for sure… But what could it be?

**~ Illona and William have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**William: ** Good afternoon, Illona. What are you up to? 

**Illona: ** Not much… I’m just hanging out here. How about you? 

**William: ** I’m fine. You seem rather relaxed… 

**Illona: ** What about it? 

**William: ** Would you be receptive to answering a few questions of mine? 

**Illona: ** Depends on what the questions are. 

**William: ** What had you so jittery when we last spoke? You asked me where I got my Crest from, and then you ran off when I asked you why you were so curious. It’s been bothering me for a while. 

**Illona: ** It’s not important. If it was, you would already know why I did it. 

**William: ** It’s still bothering me. Telling me that it’s not important isn’t going to drive me off the subject, you know. If anything, it’s just going to make me wonder even more why you aren’t telling me. 

**Illona: ** I guess that’s true, but… 

**William: ** Just talk to me, alright? It clearly stresses you out, and I don’t want to see you all antsy like this. 

**Illona: ** Fine. There’s a way to get a Crest that isn’t natural, and I was thinking that perhaps you had to deal with that to get your Crest. It freaked me out, but when I heard that you were fine, I decided to drop the subject since it wasn’t important. That’s all you really need to know. 

**William: ** An unnatural way to get a Crest…? 

**Illona: ** We heard whispers of it when we had to deal with Evenor Hepius back in our school days. In a nutshell, it’s human experimentation. 

**William: ** That’s awful… And you were wondering if I had gone through that? 

**Illona: ** Yeah, but since you didn’t, I dropped the subject. 

**William: ** You seem to know an awful lot about it… Don’t tell me you… 

**Illona: ** I-It doesn’t matter! 

**William: ** I’ve already figured it out, Illona… I don’t know what to say. 

**Illona: ** You don’t really need to say anything. I’ve been dealing with it just fine. No lingering problems at all. It’s just me and my very real Crest hanging out. 

**William: ** Then why are you so anxious all the time? 

**Illona: ** Unrelated reasons! I’m just a disaster sometimes. 

**William: ** You’re slipping back into your old lying habits… Illona, why don’t you tell me what’s really going on? 

**Illona: ** I told you that it doesn’t matter… 

**William: ** If you’re still suffering under all of that weight, it’s alright. I feel like it has to be normal to deal with all of that and take it rather roughly. After all, what we heard about before was human experimentation. 

**Illona: ** That’s… That’s one way of putting it… 

**William: ** You don’t need to bury all of that. 

**Illona: ** … 

**William: ** I understand why you were worried since it obviously bothers you. If you want to talk about it, then you can come to me. I’m here if you need it. 

**Illona: ** I’ll… I’ll keep that in mind. 

**William: ** That’s all I need. 

**Illona: ** I… I’m going to leave now. I need some time to think to myself. I’ll see you later! 

**William: ** Alright… I feel awful for her… I hope that she’s able to open up about all of that soon… 

**~ Illona and William have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This one will not turn out angsty at all nope what gave you that idea
> 
> B: Why is online school pure agony
> 
> -Digital


	177. 194. Illona x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Illona: ** Phew… Somehow, I managed to get away without getting any questions from--

**Reese: ** Illona?

**Illona: ** Damn it.

**Reese: ** How are you doing?

**Illona: ** Peachy. Why do you ask?

**Reese: ** No particular reason… I guess I just wanted to know. Teachers worry over their students and all that. 

**Illona: ** Well… You don’t need to. 

**Reese: ** I know that you tend to lie a lot. I do hope that you’re not lying to me about this. 

**Illona: ** Of course not. I have no reason to.

**Reese: ** I have to ask… Why do you lie a lot?

**Illona: ** Because I want to. Who says I’m lying anyways?

**Reese: ** I can tell. I’m not a fool, Illona. 

**Illona: ** I never said you were. 

**Reese: ** I just want a clear answer. Can you give me that at the very least?

**Illona: ** Listen… It’s not a big deal. 

**Reese: ** It is to me. 

**Illona: ** Fine. Sometimes, lying is better than facing the truth. 

**Reese: ** What?

**Illona: ** We lie to ourselves most of all. I might accidentally deceive a lot of people, but I do it to myself more than anybody else. 

**Reese: ** You seem to be speaking from experience. 

**Illona: ** Maybe I am. It’s nothing you need to dwell on. 

**Reese: ** If you insist it isn’t important, then… Fine. I won’t push you on it. 

**Illona: ** Thank you for leaving it alone. I’ll talk to you again later on. Bye, Professor. 

**Reese: ** We lie to ourselves most of all… Gods above, I hate how right she is… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went through like a million drafts but I love the result
> 
> -Digital


	178. 195. Illona x Adrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C Support: Uploaded on 9/18/2019. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unforgivable Demands at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adrian: **Illona, I have a question for you.

**Illona: **A-Adrian? I didn't expect to see you here...

**Adrian: **I need you to answer this for me honestly.

**Illona: **What do you mean?

**Adrian: **You have a Crest of Ernest.

**Illona: **I... I do... What of it?

**Adrian: **I happen to bear such a Crest as well.

**Illona: **Y-You do?!

**Adrian: **Yes. The bearer of the Crest of Ernest traveled away from Fódlan to move to Brigid, my homeland, many years ago. The Crest of Ernest was only found there for many years... Until I came here to attend school, as a matter of fact.

**Illona: **...

**Adrian: **So, I must ask... How did you come to possess such a Crest? You are clearly of Brigid heritage, but I don't believe I have any distant relatives with a Crest.

**Illona: **I... Um... I-I don't know either...

**Adrian: **You hesitated. There's more to this than you're telling me.

**Illona: **I... Adrian, you have to understand...

**Adrian: **I just want the truth, Illona. I'm not trying to interrogate you. I'm only here to ask you what you know on the matter.

**Illona: **I really don't know anything. It's none of your business anyways, even if I did know something.

**Adrian: **Illona, if something is wrong, you know that you can tell me about it.

**Illona: **I can't tell you. I'm sorry.

**Adrian: **I-I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I'm sorry. 

**Illona: **It's still something that I can't say out loud like this... That's not allowed, I'm afraid. I have to go. Good day, Adrian.

**Adrian: **Illona, come back! ...Damn. What could she be hiding?

**~ Illona and Adrian have attained Support Rank C ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrian is actually a pretty nice guy most of the time he's just. very confused and frowny in this support
> 
> -Digital


	179. 196. Illona x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/3/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Derric: ** Hello, Illona. It's been a while since we've had the chance to talk, but I must ask... Why are you up in a tree?

**Illona: ** Eek!

**Derric: ** Woah! Illona, are you alright?! I didn't mean to startle you and make you fall...!

**Illona: ** I-I'm okay! 

**Derric: ** Are you sure...? It looks like you have a bruise on your arm. Maybe we should go to the infirmary and get that checked out--

**Illona: ** N-No! That's from... Um... The greenhouse!

**Derric: ** The greenhouse? 

**Illona: ** Y-Yeah! One of the plants... Threw a... A book! And it hit me in the arm!

**Derric: ** A plant threw a book at your arm?

**Illona: ** Yes! It was very painful. I just about died.

**Derric: ** From a bruise?

**Illona: ** Yeah!

**Derric: ** ...Illona, I somehow get the feeling you aren't telling me the complete truth. That bruise is so new. It must have been caused when you fell out of the tree just now.

**Illona: ** Nope! It's from earlier when I was in the greenhouse. That fly trap was a wicked old thing. I already had it checked out by Professor Tysera. She gave me the all-clear, so I can get back up in my tree and keep watch.

**Derric: ** Keep watch for what?

**Illona: ** Um... Evil goats! They've been sneaking into the monastery late at night and stealing our chairs. I have to make sure they don't come back.

**Derric: ** But... It's not nighttime.

**Illona: ** Maybe they'll break the routine! Anyways, I'll hop back up there now. Bye!

**Derric: ** Illona? ...She really is an odd duck... I wish I knew what was going on inside her head.

**~ Illona and Derric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Derric: ** Illona, you’re back in the tree again. Why are you up there? All the action is down on the ground. 

**Illona: ** Maybe I’m up here because I want to avoid the ground. Did you ever think of that?

**Derric: ** But… You can’t avoid the ground. Unless you’re on a pegasus all the time, you need to touch the ground at some point. Besides, wouldn’t you need to kick off the earth to get onto the pegasus in the first place?

**Illona: ** Are you trying to rationalize my being up in a tree? 

**Derric: ** I am, but I see now that I really shouldn’t be. 

**Illona: ** Nobody has ever tried to inject logic into why I’m up here. 

**Derric: ** I’m starting to understand why that is… Are you looking for the goats again? Have they been stealing chairs?

**Illona: ** Yes! Of course they are. Why wouldn’t they be taking all of our stuff?

**Derric: ** Maybe because they’re goats?

**Illona: ** Goats are nasty little things. Just like horses!

**Derric: ** What did horses ever do to you?

**Illona: ** Oh, they’re terrifying! Have you ever seen a horse up close before? It’s the stuff of nightmares!

**Derric: ** I don’t think I understand you at all… You hide up in trees, and you think that horses are scary… Did you ever have a traumatic event with a horse?

**Illona: ** A horse got a sword in its mouth and started swinging! I was scared for my life!

**Derric: ** How did the horse get a sword in its mouth? I think you missed a few steps of that story, Illona. 

**Illona: ** The how doesn’t matter! What’s important is that I almost got chopped in half by a sword horse! 

**Derric: ** Um… I’m sorry…? 

**Illona: ** I… I’m going to get back to watching for the goats again. I’ll see you later. 

**Derric: ** I wish I knew what was going through her head… 

**Illona: ** Ugh… I’m sorry, dear horses… I’m not scared of you… I guess I let my mouth get the better of me again. I guess I can’t be around horses here at the monastery ever again. If I try, they’ll know I was lying, and I think people are doubting the goat thing already… What has sitting in this tree ever done for me…? So far, it’s only made me suffer… 

**~ Illona and Derric have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Illona honey no
> 
> B: Sword horse
> 
> -Digital


	180. 197. Kyle x Karim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Um… Karim? Why are you staring at me?

**Karim: ** Oh, um… No reason.

**Kyle: ** Could it be perhaps that you find me attractive? Do you wish to sweep me off my feet after graduation?

**Karim: ** What? Oh, no! Not at all! I don’t swing that way.

**Kyle: ** In that case, what is it?

**Karim: ** I’m… I’m jealous of you.

**Kyle: ** Jealous of me? Why do you say that?

**Karim: ** You’re so easily able to spend time around girls. When I get a crush on one, I freak out and can’t focus on anything but avoiding her. 

**Kyle: ** Ah… You want to learn how to hide it when you fall head over heels for someone. 

**Karim: ** Yeah… I guess you could say that. 

**Kyle: ** Well, luckily for you, I’m just the person to teach you about that! 

**Karim: ** That’s what I was hoping… Can you help me?

**Kyle: ** It would be my honor. I’m glad to help out one of my classmates if he needs it. Let’s go on and get started… Wait. I need a lesson plan. I’ll be like your professor! Your flirting professor!

**Karim: ** I’ll be looking forward to what you have to say then. Thank you for the help, Kyle. I’ll talk to you later. 

**Kyle: ** This is going to be such fun… There’s so much to tell him about! Where do I even start…? He’s going to be starting from the beginning, so there’s a lot to choose from… I’m going to need to make some notes for sure… 

**~ Kyle and Karim have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Alright, so I have found the key to solving your problem. 

**Karim: ** Why am I scared already?

**Kyle: ** Acting!

**Karim: ** Acting? 

**Kyle: ** Yes. If you’re going to act normal around girls when you don’t feel normal, you’ll just have to put on a mask. Act as if nothing is bothering you. If you can put on a good enough act, then nobody will be able to tell that you’re bothered at all. 

**Karim: ** But… I’m here because I can’t act that way. I always fail it and can’t pull it off properly. If I try to hide my feelings, I just wind up looking ridiculous and embarrassing myself. 

**Kyle: ** In that case, why don’t we turn these from ‘flirting lessons’ into ‘acting lessons’?

**Karim: ** That would make sense… If I flirt with someone, then I might wind up catching feelings, and that would just put me right back at square one. 

**Kyle: ** Perfect! Now that we have a plan, why don’t we execute it?

**Karim: ** And… Just how exactly are we going to do that? You do have a plan, right? 

**Kyle: ** I already told you my plan. We can just wing the rest of it. 

**Karim: ** But my problem is that I can’t wing it!

**Kyle: ** You underestimate me, Karim. I was taught by a stunning performer for years, and I know all of her tricks. I would be happy to pass on my knowledge to you since you’re so eager to hear what I have to say. 

**Karim: ** Alright… Where are we going to start?

**Kyle: ** Pretend that you have a crush on me. 

**Karim: ** Wait… What?

**Kyle: ** Act like I’m a girl that you have a crush on. 

**Karim: ** Um… Sure…? 

**Kyle: ** Ahem… Hey there, Karim! Do you want to go and get some tea together?

**Karim: ** I… Um… Well… I have to go. Bye!

**Kyle: ** Is… Is that it?

**Karim: ** I told you that I’m really bad at this… 

**Kyle: ** In that case, we certainly have our work cut out for us… 

**Karim: ** I knew it was going to turn out like this… Ugh. 

**Kyle: ** Let’s get started right away. There’s not a moment to lose, and I can already tell this is going to take us quite some time to figure out… 

**Karim: ** Of course it is… 

**~ Kyle and Karim have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Last support of the night
> 
> B: I'm trying to do these early so that I can call my friends oops
> 
> -Digital


	181. 198. Kyle x Cassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Greetings, Cassia. Are you having a nice day?

**Cassia: ** I am, yes. Why do you ask?

**Kyle: ** Do I need a reason to ask?

**Cassia: ** I think it’s typical to have a reason, even if that purpose is just to have a casual conversation.

**Kyle: ** Well… I don’t. Sorry to disappoint. 

**Cassia: ** It’s fine. 

**Kyle: ** You always seem rather tense around me. Is there something on your mind?

**Cassia: ** It’s not a big deal. We can discuss it another time. 

**Kyle: ** Oh, you’re not getting away that easily! You know that you can talk to me, right? We’re classmates. We should be good friends. 

**Cassia: ** Perhaps so, but… I have other things on my mind at the moment, I’m afraid. 

**Kyle: ** Such as…? 

**Cassia: ** ...It doesn’t matter. We can talk later. I’m going for a ride on my pegasus now anyways. 

**Kyle: ** Then why are you here in the Academy courtyard instead of at the stables?

**Cassia: ** I was on my way there. 

**Kyle: ** I see that arguing with you here is pointless. 

**Cassia: ** You’ve come to the proper conclusion then. 

**Kyle: ** I don’t want you to dislike being around me, Cassia. We should get along better than this. 

**Cassia: ** Perhaps, but I don’t want to waste time unnecessarily. 

**Kyle: ** Waste time?

**Cassia: ** I have a mission this year, and I need to devote time to it. I can’t be joking around with you if I want to take care of that important business. 

**Kyle: ** What important business?

**Cassia: ** Nevermind. I’ll see you later. 

**Kyle: ** What was that about…?

**~ Kyle and Cassia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Hey, Cassia… Are you going to tell me about your mission for the year yet?

**Cassia: ** You’ve asked me how many times now? The answer has been no in the past, so why do you think this time will be any different?

**Kyle: ** I’m starting to get worried, you know? If you don’t open up and talk to somebody about this soon, it could hurt you in the long run. You don’t want that, do you?

**Cassia: ** Kyle, this has nothing to do with you. Can you please leave it alone?

**Kyle: ** Then why are you reminded of this important business when I’m around? It must be involved with me somehow. 

**Cassia: ** I would rather not talk about it. It’s something I should deal with on my own. 

**Kyle: ** Please tell me. 

**Cassia: ** Kyle--

**Kyle: ** It’s clearly hurting you. I want you to feel better. That’s what friends and classmates are for, right?

**Cassia: ** … 

**Kyle: ** Will you tell me?

**Cassia: ** ...Fine. 

**Kyle: ** Thank you. Where do you want to start?

**Cassia: ** My parents set up terms for me to come here before the school year started. 

**Kyle: ** What sort of terms?

**Cassia: ** I was not to come here unless I returned home at the end of the year with a potential husband. They want to marry me off to another noble, and I need to find someone to be with. I suppose that your constant efforts to be flirtatious reminded me that I still have not taken the necessary steps to find someone like that. 

**Kyle: ** I had no idea… They shouldn’t just force you into something like that when you don’t want it. 

**Cassia: ** I’ve had to do many things over the course of my life to please them, I’m afraid. I doubt it will stop anytime soon… I guess that seeing you flirt with everyone so shamelessly reminded me that I’m going to have to find someone who is willing to spend the rest of their life with me. 

**Kyle: ** I’m sorry about that… Do you think you’ll need help to get out of it?

**Cassia: ** I’ll figure something out. I can’t let it continue like this forever, but… If I need your help, I’ll be sure to tell you. 

**Kyle: ** Alright… I’ll be here no matter what you need. 

**Cassia: ** Thank you… I appreciate it more than you could ever understand.

**~ Kyle and Cassia have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I should have posted these sooner but eh
> 
> B: Down to less than ten support conversations yeet
> 
> -Digital


	182. 199. Kyle x Falon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/4/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: ** Dragoste! We need to talk!

**Kyle: ** Falon? What is it?

**Falon: ** I've seen what you've been doing. You've been picking up girls around the monastery with hopes of taking them out on dates.

**Kyle: ** It appears you've noticed my favorite hobby... But why would that bring you to me so suddenly?

**Falon: ** It's becoming a problem. Girls around the monastery aren't able to focus on their duties because of what you've been doing. I'm here to ask you peacefully to stop.

**Kyle: ** Um... If you're here to talk to me peacefully, without any violence, why are you holding your axe like that? It looks like you're ready to fight...

**Falon: ** Because I've seen you flirting with our classmates too, and that's not a good thing. The professor wanted me to come and talk to you about it.

**Kyle: ** Oh, so the professor has been charmed by me, eh?

**Falon: ** Stop joking around! This is serious!

**Kyle: ** I'm afraid I can't take you seriously when you look so adorable, my lady. Even if you're angry, you really do look quite radiant. Maybe you'd be willing to keep this little conversation a secret if I took you out on a date...?

**Falon: ** You know what?! I was trying to show some mercy when I came to talk to you, but I've had enough. Get back here, you little punk! I'm going to show you why you shouldn't hit on people so freely! 

**Kyle: ** Eep-! Fally, please calm down! I was only joking around! Put the axe down! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

**Falon: ** Don't run away! You're only holding off the inevitable!

**~ Kyle and Falon have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Hey, Falon… You aren’t going to try and hit me with your axe again, right? I would very much appreciate it if you kept from doing something like that again… They could hear my screams clear on the other side of the monastery. 

**Falon: ** I didn’t come here to fight you, Kyle. I want to talk. 

**Kyle: ** I certainly didn’t expect that. 

**Falon: ** You have been engaging in conduct that is far from proper of anyone, much less a student of the Officer’s Academy. I would like it to stop as soon as possible. 

**Kyle: ** You say something like that and tell me that you aren’t here to be threatening, but the last time you spoke along those lines, you had a weapon. 

**Falon: ** I’ve decided to go about it in a different way. I want to talk to you about why you do it. Perhaps we can find alternatives to it. Fear can only get you so far, and I can’t always have an axe with me. 

**Kyle: ** Alright… 

**Falon: ** So… Why do you flirt?

**Kyle: ** Well… I do it to communicate my feelings to the other person. I want them to know just how much I appreciate them, you see. It’s how I told somebody that I knew long ago that I cared about her. 

**Falon: ** You do it in order to communicate how much you care about the other person… Really?

**Kyle: ** What?

**Falon: ** You don’t have anything else in mind? You aren’t trying to manipulate someone into becoming your partner for life? You’re just… Complimenting them?

**Kyle: ** Yes, I’m just complimenting them… What’s so strange about that?

**Falon: ** I suppose I perceived your efforts as devilish and evil when they were nothing of the sort… I must apologize, Kyle. 

**Kyle: ** Now I’m sure that this is a trap. 

**Falon: ** It’s no trap. I just want to apologize. 

**Kyle: ** If you say so… 

**Falon: ** I just ask that you actually compliment people in the future rather than flirt with them. I’m sure that it will make others much more comfortable. 

**Kyle: ** I can try to switch over to that… Old habits die hard, but it’s a change that I can attempt to make. 

**Falon: ** Thank you. I’ll see you later. 

**Kyle: ** That went a lot better than I thought it would… 

**~ Kyle and Falon have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: F for Kyle
> 
> B: Storms need to shut up
> 
> -Digital


	183. 200. Kyle x Raithius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/9/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Hey, Kyle! I saw you coming back last night with a bunch of girls on your arms! How did you do that?

**Kyle: ** That? Oh, it’s no big deal… I suppose I’m simply great at attracting lovely women. 

**Raithius: ** Lucky… I can barely talk to girls at all. 

**Kyle: ** Maybe I could help you flirt then. If we can teach you how to be confident, your shyness will go away. 

**Raithius: ** Fake it until you make it, right?

**Kyle: ** Exactly! 

**Raithius: ** I suppose trying wouldn’t hurt… Everything I’ve tried up to this point has failed, but it doesn’t hurt to go at it again. I won’t get anywhere if I just give up, so I have to press on through it all. 

**Kyle: ** You’ve already got the spirit for it. At this point, it’s just a matter of putting that spirit to good use. 

**Raithius: ** Alright then… If you think I can handle it, then I’ll trust you. 

**Kyle: ** Maybe we could start off by identifying the problem. Why exactly are you so scared of interacting with girls?

**Raithius: ** I mean… I suppose I’m fine with the prospect of interacting with them… It’s the aftermath that gets me nervous. 

**Kyle: ** The aftermath?

**Raithius: ** Yeah… 

**Kyle: ** Could you explain what you mean by that?

**Raithius: ** Uh… How about we talk about it another time? I don’t want to talk about it now. 

**Kyle: ** Alright… See you later then. 

**Raithius: ** Bye. 

**Kyle: ** What could have gotten him so nervous like that…?

**~ Kyle and Raithius have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Alright… Now, we’re sitting here with some tea, so I think this is the perfect time to have a discussion about what makes you so nervous when it comes to talking to girls. 

**Raithius: ** Yeah… I suppose now is as good a time as any. 

**Kyle: ** You mentioned that it was the aftermath that made you nervous, so I have to ask… What do you mean by that?

**Raithius: ** Well… I haven’t interacted with many women in my life, and… Let’s just say that the one girl I formed a close bond with before Novalee lost her life because of me.

**Kyle: ** What do you mean?

**Raithius: ** We were meant to marry each other when we were of age, but she was murdered before the chance came. It’s widely suspected that everybody in her family died because of their connection to my bloodline. After all, the Origo line is known for its political influences, and in some cases, to be around us is to be placed in danger. 

**Kyle: ** I see… You’re worried about putting anybody else at risk like that. 

**Raithius: ** You get it… I got used to Novalee after we got to know each other, but I don’t exactly have that bond with other people. It freaks me out to think that there’s the chance that they might lose their lives because of me. It’s not worth it to put other people in danger like that. 

**Kyle: ** It’s not even a case of getting to know them that freaks you out then. This isn’t a matter of you not having the confidence to approach them. It’s all about getting over the trauma of the past. 

**Raithius: ** Trauma… I guess you could call it that. I never really looked at it in that light. 

**Kyle: ** I don’t know how to fix this with flirting, but… I’m sure that there’s light at the end of the tunnel for you. This can’t last forever. I won’t let it last forever. 

**Raithius: ** I won’t either, as a matter of fact… That wouldn’t do me any good. I just don’t know how to move on. 

**Kyle: ** Then I’ll do what I can to help you out. It’s the least I can do for a good friend. 

**Raithius: ** Thanks, Kyle. I appreciate it. 

**Kyle: ** Anytime. 

**~ Kyle and Raithius have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Raithius: ** You really think that going around in the local town like this will help me feel better? 

**Kyle: ** I do, as a matter of fact. You seriously need a break after all the work you’ve been putting into the war, and I think that this break is the perfect chance to help you move past all your baggage involving hanging out with girls. 

**Raithius: ** You think it’s that easy? 

**Kyle: ** Honestly, nothing like this is really easy, but we can still put in some effort to try and move you past it. 

**Raithius: ** Alright… 

**Kyle: ** I want you to look around. 

**Raithius: ** Um… Why? 

**Kyle: ** Just do it. Take in every inch of this place. Stare at all the girls, guys, and everyone else too. I don’t care if others think you look weird. You should just look around. 

**Raithius: ** This is making me nervous… Please don’t tell me that you’re planning anything unfortunate. 

**Kyle: ** I’m wounded that you would think of me as a scoundrel that way. Just follow my lead, and I’ll tell you what to do next in a minute. 

**Raithius: ** Okay… I’ll trust you on this for now, but you’re really starting to make me nervous. 

**Kyle: ** Alright. I think you’ve looked around for long enough. Now, tell me… Has anyone here gotten hurt? 

**Raithius: ** I suppose not… 

**Kyle: ** Don’t even think of telling me that it’s a matter of time before they do get hurt, by the way. It’s not going to work on me. Besides, there are other people who have been around you for years that haven’t gotten hurt either. 

**Raithius: ** You’re talking about the rest of our merry little band, aren’t you? 

**Kyle: ** Exactly. I understand that you’re afraid, but you don’t need to be. There’s no reason to close yourself off from the rest of the world because you’re scared of what might happen. Even if you’re scared of loss, that doesn’t mean you should deprive yourself of ever having. You deserve the chance to enjoy the presence of others. 

**Raithius: ** You really think so? 

**Kyle: ** Why would I not? I’m not going to lie to you about something so serious, you know. It’s not in my nature.

**Raithius: ** You wanted to bring me here so that I would see how many people are fine, right? 

**Kyle: ** Exactly. This doesn’t even begin to scratch the surface of the people you’ve connected with that have turned out to be alright. You don’t have to face the world alone because you’re scared of what might happen otherwise. 

**Raithius: ** Wow… And here I thought you were going to take me here to flirt with others. 

**Kyle: ** That’s the next step. ...I’m kidding, but your comfort is what matters most, and flirting can come later. I want to make sure you’re secure emotionally before we worry about you hitting on anyone. 

**Raithius: ** You make a good point… I should probably take a step back to examine myself before letting myself get too involved with anyone else… 

**Kyle: ** You should have thought of that before you got close to Novalee… 

**Raithius: ** What was that?

**Kyle: ** Oh, nothing… What I’m trying to get at here is that it’s going to be alright. We’re all here because we care about you, and there are a bunch of other people who would support you too. There’s no reason to shut us out if you see that everything is fine. 

**Raithius: ** Yeah… You’re right… Thank you for this, Kyle. I really do appreciate it. 

**Kyle: ** Don’t worry about it. I’m just doing what any friend would have. 

**Raithius: ** Still, I’m thankful that you decided to reach out. I don’t know what I’d do without you. 

**Kyle: ** Probably be miserable. 

**Raithius: ** Your words cut deep, but you’re right. 

**Kyle: ** Now… What do you say to dropping by the tavern? I’m sure there are some lovely girls there who would love to meet you. 

**Raithius: ** Okay. Just promise me you won’t get carried away. 

**Kyle: ** I will make no such promises. Now, let’s go! 

**~ Kyle and Raithius have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Now it's time to type more Alitia two fellas
> 
> B: Be My Light by SymaG hits so much harder than it has any right to
> 
> A: We've been having fun writing Alitia again yall
> 
> -Digital


	184. 201. Kyle x Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/4/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/6/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Kyle! 

**Kyle: ** Hello there, Sofia. What brings you to my side this fine day?

**Sofia: ** You've been hitting on a lot of girls lately, and I'm here to claim my territory. All the girls who like girls at the monastery are my turf! 

**Kyle: ** Turf? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean.

**Sofia: ** I was planning on taking out a girl for tea, but she cancelled at the last minute since you had asked her out instead! What in the world was that for?!

**Kyle: ** I wasn't aware I had taken someone away from you. You have my deepest apologies for it.

**Sofia: ** Well, I'm not going to take a simple apology and call it good! No, we're going to have a competition to prove who the superior flirter is.

**Kyle: ** What kind of competition?

**Sofia: ** We'll just have to see who can pick up more people at the monastery. Whoever has the most by the next time we meet wins.

**Kyle: ** Deal! I can flirt with people in my sleep. 

**Sofia: ** So can I! Don't think you're special.

**Kyle: ** We sure are getting competitive, huh?

**Sofia: ** That's kind of the point of a competition to begin with, you know.

**Kyle: ** I suppose you are correct... Well, I suppose I should jump right into finding people to flirt with. 

**Sofia: ** Even if you have a head start, I'll kick your ass! Just you wait and see!

**Kyle: ** Then it's a deal! 

**Sofia: ** I hope you're ready to lose, Kyle, because victory is not in your future no matter the timeline!

**~ Kyle and Sofia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Alright! It’s time for the first progress check! How many dates have you gotten since we last spoke? I doubt that you’ve been able to top me. 

**Sofia: ** I wouldn’t be so confident, Kyle… You first. 

**Kyle: ** Twenty-five! I really do have an advantage here, Sofia. I’m attracted to boys and girls, so I’m alright with approaching both of them. That means that I’m probably going to win this. 

**Sofia: ** Wow… You really think that’s enough to put you a step above me?

**Kyle: ** I do! I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t confident. 

**Sofia: ** Then how come you have twenty-five dates while I have forty-five?

**Kyle: ** What?! How the hell did you--

**Sofia: ** There are a lot of girls around here with good taste. 

**Kyle: ** B-But--

**Sofia: ** Never underestimate my affection for women. I always appreciate them, and it pays off in my favor. 

**Kyle: ** I don’t know how you do this… I thought I was doing well enough, but you completely destroyed me!

**Sofia: ** The game isn’t over yet. There’s still time for you to pull off a victory… You know, if you can somehow close the gap between us of twenty dates. 

**Kyle: ** This is not going well… 

**Sofia: ** I told you not to mess with me. You stepped on my toes, so this is the next natural step. 

**Kyle: ** I would not have asked out that girl if I had known that it was going to wind up like this… I thought flirting was my specialty, but it seems that I’m meant to be second place when compared to you. 

**Sofia: ** To be fair, I tried to warn you when we last talked about this. Maybe you should have taken my advice… Oh, well. If you chose not to, then that’s on you. Now, how about we keep going with this little competition? I have another three tea dates set up this afternoon. 

**Kyle: ** How do you do this?!

**Sofia: ** You have no idea how many romantically repressed girls pray here who are looking for someone like me to sweep them off their feet. 

**Kyle: ** Goddess above… 

**Sofia: ** Now, I have business to take care of. Toodle-oo!

**Kyle: ** I cannot believe this… 

**~ Kyle and Sofia have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Kyle: ** Let me guess… You’re here to tell me that you’ve been beating me for the past five years in our little flirting contest. We haven’t had a progress check in ages since we haven’t seen each other, so I’m willing to bet that you’ve only made the gap between us wider… 

**Sofia: ** Actually, I was going to say that I lost count ages ago. Listen, we were apart for five years, and that gave us both tons of time to do other things, so I eventually stopped counting. 

**Kyle: ** I must admit that I did the same… There wasn’t really much of a point to it in my opinion since I didn’t know if we would ever be seeing you again. There wasn’t a guarantee, so I decided to let it go. I’m not sure when I stopped counting, but… I did. 

**Sofia: ** Oh, well… Maybe it’s alright that we haven’t been thinking about it in a while. 

**Kyle: ** You think so? 

**Sofia: ** We were really competitive five years ago, but we can move past that now if we just want to be friends. 

**Kyle: ** You mean like… Mutual flirters? 

**Sofia: ** Not with each other or anything, just… In general. We can respect one another for the other’s flirtatious ways as we continue our casanova ways. 

**Kyle: ** I rather like that idea… I mean, there has to be a reason that you won our competition all those years ago. 

**Sofia: ** You really think that I won? 

**Kyle: ** If you had that large of a lead after just the first check-in, then I would certainly say that you would have come out on top. I know when to admit that I’ve lost, and you definitely had the upper hand in our rivalry. 

**Sofia: ** That’s sweet of you to say… 

**Kyle: ** But since you were so far ahead, that means you’ve got a lot to teach me. You showed that you were better at it, and I’d love to learn about how you were able to go so far in such a short span of time. 

**Sofia: ** Oh, my blessing is going to gain me a friend… How incredible. I’d be happy to teach you everything that I know. 

**Kyle: ** It seems as if we’re going to be meeting up for quite some time so that you can teach me everything. After all, you have more tools up your sleeve than I can ever hope to imagine. 

**Sofia: ** How terrible… 

**Kyle: ** Your sarcasm is noted. You’re going to enjoy this just as much as me, and you know it. 

**Sofia: ** Perhaps, but a sense of humor is something that the ladies most certainly admire. 

**Kyle: ** I’m going to have to keep that in mind… After all, I get the feeling I’ll have to remember a lot between each of our meetings to ensure that I get everything down. We wouldn’t want to double back and go over the same information again. 

**Sofia: ** Yeah. That would only mean that we hang out more… And that’s awful to imagine. 

**Kyle: ** Oh, you and your teasing… 

**Sofia: ** Joking around with someone is a way to show that you’re alright with feeling vulnerable around them. It helps in getting others to loosen up around you even if you’ve only just met. 

**Kyle: ** Dare I say that you’ve become fond of me? 

**Sofia: ** Perhaps I have, but I’ll leave that up to your interpretation. 

**Kyle: ** Then I’ll interpret that you like being around me. 

**Sofia: ** Good. Now, how about we get into your lessons? You’ve got a long way to go, and I want to make sure that you know what you’re doing as soon as possible. 

**Kyle: ** You have my full attention, my incredible teacher! 

**Sofia: ** There’s that humor I like to see! You’re a natural already! Now, let’s take it from the very beginning… 

**~ Kyle and Sofia have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I wrote this completely on a whim and wow it's going to be funny
> 
> B: I love them both
> 
> A: Fries kinda slap tbh
> 
> -Digital


	185. 202. Kyle x Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/4/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Fourteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kyle: ** I’ve always loved these steps… They’re difficult without a partner, but… 

**Adeline: ** Kyle, what are you up to? You seem distracted?

**Kyle: ** I’ve been practicing a few dance steps. I haven’t done them in ages since I was thinking of going into the performing business, but I figured I might as well go back to what I’m used to for a blast to the past. You know, just to humor myself. Coming here to the Officers Academy kept me from doing them for a while, but I wanted to at least try it out now. 

**Adeline: ** You were talking about a partner… Did you used to perform with somebody else?

**Kyle: ** I did, as a matter of fact… But a lot has changed since then. 

**Adeline: ** A lot of things do change when time goes by… Nothing is ever permanent. 

**Kyle: ** The ground we stand on can crumble in the blink of an eye. 

**Adeline: ** Exactly… So all we can do is try to survive it the best we can. 

**Kyle: ** A dance for survival… Sounds like a rather accurate description for life. 

**Adeline: ** I agree… I don’t think it will ever be anything but timeless. 

**Kyle: ** The past might be difficult to deal with, but… The future awaits us, and regardless of the hardships that are ahead, we can get through them. Human perseverance is incredible. 

**Adeline: ** Exactly… If you want a partner for those steps, I would be happy to assist you. 

**Kyle: ** That would be lovely. I appreciate your help more than I could ever say. Allow me to show you how to do it… Place your right foot here… Left arm there…

**~ Kyle and Adeline have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Hey, Kyle… Do you want to practice those partnered steps from a few years ago?

**Kyle: ** You… You remembered that?

**Adeline: ** Yeah… I did. And I wanted to talk to you about them, if that’s alright. 

**Kyle: ** Sure… Of course. 

**Adeline: ** There was something about them that has stuck in my mind for the past few years, you see… I finally realized what it was recently, and I figured that you would be the best person to ask. 

**Kyle: ** What is it?

**Adeline: ** I realized that the steps were sticking out to me because they told a bit of a story… That’s the point of dancing in the first place, but there was something else to it… Sadness. The tale that you were trying to weave with me was one of grief, and the longer I thought about it, the more I realized that it had to be true. 

**Kyle: ** Yeah… I suppose it was sadness. 

**Adeline: ** Would you like to talk about it?

**Kyle: ** You figured out this much, so… Alright. I was thinking about someone who I once cared for greatly… Her name was Teresa. She took me in when I had nobody else in this world, and… I suppose you could say that I fell in love with her. 

**Adeline: ** I’m suspecting that this story doesn’t end well at all… 

**Kyle: ** No… It doesn’t. She was murdered one night, and the culprit is still unknown. I wish that there was something for me to do to change that though… I guess that’s something for another day though. For now, I’m enjoying this. 

**Adeline: ** These steps… You once performed these with her, didn’t you?

**Kyle: ** I did, as a matter of fact. She was the one who taught them to me. Even after all this time, I still remember them, and I guess I try to recapture the magic that she once brought to me every once in a while. It makes me feel a little bit better about her being gone. 

**Adeline: ** I’m sorry for your loss… I know that I’m not like her entirely, but I’d be happy to perform these steps with you whenever you wind up being taken by the whim to do them. 

**Kyle: ** That… That would be nice. You already know them so well… You weren't kidding when you said that you’ve been thinking about them a lot since we last saw each other. 

**Adeline: ** I was trying to figure out what you were trying to say when you danced this way, and now… These days, I want to help you get across everything that you’ve been through. Performing is a great way to release all of the emotions that we try to hide. It’s one reason I’m so in love with dancing. 

**Kyle: ** Thank you, Adeline. I… I want us to dance for just a while longer, if that’s alright. I want to enjoy this moment for as long as possible. 

**Adeline: ** I think… I think I’d like that too. 

**~ Kyle and Adeline have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Kyle: ** I didn’t expect you to put so much time towards practicing this set of steps, Adeline… You weren’t kidding when you said that they stuck in your mind these past few years. 

**Adeline: ** Of course not. I’ve been trying to perfect them ever since you told me what they mean, and I want to try them out again. 

**Kyle: ** Are you sure? 

**Adeline: ** Of course. Shall we dance? 

**Kyle: ** Yes… That would be lovely. 

**Adeline: ** Here we go… 

**Kyle: ** You’re incredible at this already… I’m impressed with how much work you’ve been putting in. 

**Adeline: ** I told you that I wanted to get better at it for you… 

**Kyle: ** Always putting so much dedication towards your tasks… That’s something that Teresa used to do too. 

**Adeline: ** Do I remind you of her? 

**Kyle: ** In a way, yes, but… I still know that you’re a different person. Trying to put you into the box she left behind isn’t going to help either one of us, and that sort of coping mechanism isn’t healthy at all. 

**Adeline: ** So… This is alright with you? 

**Kyle: ** Of course. I’m happy to get to know you regardless of how similar you are to Teresa. 

**Adeline: ** I’m glad that we got closer, you know… I know that you care about me as a person and not because of how I remind you of her. It’s odd to say, but… I’m glad that you like me for who I am rather than the image of who I should be or who I could be one day. 

**Kyle: ** I’m not going to expect that of you when you’re a special person in your own right… The way you perform these steps is incredibly similar to how she used to, but I’m still happy with how you handle it. Your way is special in its own way. 

**Adeline: ** No two performances will ever be exactly the same no matter how much we try to keep everything consistent. 

**Kyle: ** That’s true… But I don’t think it’s a bad thing. The way you perform these steps is beautiful in its own way, and I’m actually happy for the differences compared to my previous partner for this dance. It’s proof that you’re a unique person and not just a shadow of her in my mind. 

**Adeline: ** You know, all of this talk about expectation and fitting in molds really has me thinking… Being outside of the box is a lot more fun than people give it credit for. 

**Kyle: ** I agree… What would you say to taking this dance a little bit further and stepping outside of the boundaries we established previously? 

**Adeline: ** I think that sounds incredible… Let’s make this dance our own. It’s not just something that you enjoyed in the past… Now, it’s about us and what we can do with it. 

**Kyle: ** I’m already excited to see what we’re capable of… Shall we get into it? 

**Adeline: ** I would love that. 

**~ Kyle and Adeline have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Angst incoming
> 
> B: I posted the C support a few days before quarantine oh boy
> 
> A: I'm so close to sneezing I swear
> 
> -Digital


	186. 204. Kyle x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Reese: ** Kyle, we need to talk. 

**Kyle: ** What is it?

**Reese: ** I’ve heard many reports of you flirting with girls from the monastery… Some might even call these reports complaints.

**Kyle: ** Complaints?

**Reese: ** As a matter of fact, yes. Some have claimed that you crossed a line while flirting, and after hearing what these people had to say, I must say that it doesn’t sound out of the picture for you. 

**Kyle: ** Hey, I… I’m not like that. I promise. I’m a good person deep down. If I made anybody uncomfortable, it was an accident. 

**Reese: ** I didn’t ask for excuses or anything like that. I just want you to go out and apologize to them. 

**Kyle: ** I’ll do that then. 

**Reese: ** You’re putting up surprisingly little resistance… I didn’t think you would take criticism that well. 

**Kyle: ** What do you mean?

**Reese: ** You seem like the type to crumble when others criticize you. That’s all. It’s not a bad thing. A lot of people are like that. 

**Kyle: ** Well… I guess you were wrong. I’ll work to change my behavior. Thank you for telling me about this, Professor Schweighen. I really do appreciate it. 

**Reese: ** I’m glad that we’ve come to a mutual agreement. I’ll leave fixing this up to you. 

**Kyle: ** Have a nice day… He wasn’t entirely wrong about how I take criticism poorly… I sure do have a lot of thinking to do about all of this… I never saw that coming, I have to admit… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a bunch of auditioning for an FE fan game tonight so here's hoping that goes well
> 
> -Digital


	187. 205. Kyle x Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/5/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Niko: ** Almost finished for the day...

**Kyle: ** Hello there, stunning one... You look nice today.

**Niko: ** Hey! What brings you here to the library?

**Kyle: ** The natural instinct that a lovely young man would be here waiting for me.

**Niko: ** Well, isn't that nice to hear?

**Kyle: ** I thought you'd say that... I'm happy I was able to make you so joyful.

**Niko: ** Who wouldn't want a compliment from a nice guy like you? The positives are limitless.

**Kyle: ** You're far too sweet... It seems you've learned to return the flirting game in kind.

**Niko: ** I wouldn't go that far... I'm nowhere near as good at it as I could be. Granted, I haven't tried it much, but still... My skills pale in comparison to yours.

**Kyle: ** Does that make you feel bad?

**Niko: ** A little bit... I wish I was better at returning the favor when somebody flirts with me. I'm decent enough now, but there's always room for improvement.

**Kyle: ** What about if I taught you then?

**Niko: ** You would? Really?

**Kyle: ** Of course! I'm happy to pass on the art of flirting to another. It's the least I can do to make it up to you for allowing me to gaze upon such beauty.

**Niko: ** There you go again.

**Kyle: ** And soon enough, you'll be able to pull off these sorts of feats as well. I have faith in you.

**Niko: ** Thank you again for the help, Kyle!

**Kyle: ** It's my pleasure, beautiful one.

**Niko: ** You're far too kind...

**~ Kyle and Niko have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Alright, let’s start in a simple way here… What about you flirt with me? 

**Niko: ** Flirt with you?

**Kyle: ** Yes. If I’m the master and you want to get better, then you’ll know you’ve gotten somewhere when you can make the master flinch. 

**Niko: ** I see… I suppose that would be a logical first step. 

**Kyle: ** Now… Hit me with your best shot!

**Niko: ** Okay… You’re looking incredible today. The goddess sure did strike gold when she made you.

**Kyle: ** … 

**Niko: ** Woah, your jaw dropped pretty far there! Are you sure that you’re okay?

**Kyle: ** You’re asking me for advice with flirting when you can say that straight out of the gate?

**Niko: ** I guess that I was successful… 

**Kyle: ** It’s been a while since anybody has said something that nice to me, whether it’s in or out of flirting practice. 

**Niko: ** I meant every word of it, so you can be sure to tuck that away into the back of your mind for when you’re having a bad day. 

**Kyle: ** I most certainly will have to now… 

**Niko: ** Wait, I just realized… I was able to get to you, and you claimed that you were the master. Does this mean that I’m making progress already?

**Kyle: ** Most certainly! You should try it again just to make sure that wasn’t a fluke. After all, practice makes perfect.

**Niko: ** Got it! You shine with a light bright enough that the sun itself would pale in comparison. 

**Kyle: ** … 

**Niko: ** Now, you look like you sat out in the sun all day… You’re as pink as it gets!

**Kyle: ** I don’t think we really need to be having these lessons anymore… 

**Niko: ** Why not?

**Kyle: ** You’re way better than you give yourself credit for… 

**Niko: ** I’m glad to hear you say that… 

**Kyle: ** You made it sound like you barely knew how to flirt when we last spoke, but I feel like you should be the one teaching me after this little teaching session. 

**Niko: ** That’s quite the change in attitude, you know… 

**Kyle: ** But I mean it!

**Niko: ** I’ll keep that in mind for our future encounters… For now, you should go get some water. Your face has been pink for a while. 

**Kyle: ** Yeah… Wow, he’s amazing… 

**~ Kyle and Niko have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: These supports are all going up at once
> 
> B: Edelgard legendary hero I'm still excited
> 
> -Digital


	188. 206. Kyle x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/4/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Hello there, Derric. Aren't you looking dashing tonight?

**Derric: ** Um... Hi, Kyle. Did you need something?

**Kyle: ** Oh, I just had a question for you... Would you happen to be busy tomorrow night? I just bought a new tea set, and I think I would love someone to come over and mess with it at my side. Would that person be you?

**Derric: ** I... I really don't think this is what you should be doing. I'm a knight, and you're a student. If you're really attempting to hit on me, then... Maybe you should wait until you're a few years older.

**Kyle: ** The age difference between us is minimal, you know. Besides, I'll be hanging around this monastery for a few years after graduation since I'm a priest and all that. Maybe we'd be able to grow closer then, even if you turned me down then.

**Derric: ** I don't think this is a good idea. A few years or no, this isn't something to be planning for. I don't know what you see in me to begin with.

**Kyle: ** You don't see it? You're stunning in appearance, kindness, and intelligence. How could I not fall for someone who sweeps me off my feet so easily?

**Derric: ** I... Wow. You really can pull out all the stops when you want to, huh?

**Kyle: ** Of course. Now, do you want to go out for tea?

**Derric: ** I maintain my statement that this is a bad idea. If you'll excuse me, I have other things to do.

**Kyle: ** Damn... And here I thought I might actually have a date.

**~ Kyle and Derric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kyle: ** Oh, would you look at that? I have very conveniently set up all the objects that I need in order to have tea with a lovely man or woman on this table in the garden! It would truly be a shame if they went to waste… 

**Derric: ** Kyle, you really aren’t fooling anyone. You might think that I’m gullible, but I promise to you that I’m much smarter than I appear. 

**Kyle: ** I’m not trying to fool anyone. I’m insulted that you would think I am capable of such devious schemes. 

**Derric: ** I’ve met you before. I know fully what you’re capable of, and if I’m being perfectly honest, I’m not the only one who sees through it. 

**Kyle: ** Fine… I’m not trying to ask you out on a date or anything though. Maybe I just want to sit down with you for a while to enjoy a cup of tea. 

**Derric: ** Are you sure that’s all this is?

**Kyle: ** Yes, I’m positive. 

**Derric: ** Well… Alright. 

**Kyle: ** I have to be honest with you now that we’re sitting here… I didn’t ever want to ask you out on a date. I guess you could call that my way of trying to get you to talk to me. 

**Derric: ** What did you want to talk about?

**Kyle: ** Um… Your Crest. 

**Derric: ** My Crest?

**Kyle: ** Yes. You have the Crest of Dominic, do you not?

**Derric: ** I do, as a matter of fact. Why do you ask?

**Kyle: ** My mother did as well. 

**Derric: ** Truly? I was always under the impression that you were a commoner. 

**Kyle: ** I am. 

**Derric: ** And yet, you have the surname of a noble, and your mother had a Crest. 

**Kyle: ** My parents backed away from the nobility shortly after I was born. However, I never quite found answers while they were alive, and… There’s nobody around who can talk to me about the Crest of Dominic anymore. 

**Derric: ** Your parents… Did they pass away?

**Kyle: ** Yes… They did. 

**Derric: ** We’re alike in that way then. 

**Kyle: ** How so?

**Derric: ** My parents died as well. They backed away from the nobility of Faerghus when I was roughly five years old, but they died a few years later. 

**Kyle: ** I see… 

**Derric: ** I never really heard much when it came to my Crest either, I have to say… I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you learn about the Crest of Dominic, so you must accept my apology. 

**Kyle: ** It’s alright. I suppose I was just grasping onto some hope that maybe there was a person out there who would be able to give me answers. 

**Derric: ** I might not know anything now, but I’m sure that we can research together and learn more. 

**Kyle: ** You think so?

**Derric: ** Of course… But only if we agree to have tea more often. You’re rather good at brewing it. 

**Kyle: ** Consider it a deal. 

**~ Kyle and Derric have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Kyle is doing his best
> 
> B: Woooo support time
> 
> -Digital


	189. 207. Karim x Cassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Karim: ** Alright... Just a little hint more... Voila!

**Cassia: ** Karim, what are you up to? ...And what is that lovely smell?

**Karim: ** Hey, Cass. I've just been working on making some cupcakes. I was finishing up the decorating process. 

**Cassia: ** How lovely... I've used this recipe before. It works to make lovely little cakes if you know what you're doing. 

**Karim: ** I've never been all that good at baking, so I have to make sure I follow the recipe exactly. If I mess it up slightly, everything catapults out of control in the blink of an eye. 

**Cassia: ** I see... I haven't ever been one to go outside of the box either. I was always taught to follow the recipe exactly as it was written, because if I didn't... Well, you already outlined the consequences. 

**Karim: ** I didn't expect that, I have to admit. 

**Cassia: ** Why not? 

**Karim:** Even if you're all prim and proper, you seem like you would be the type to improvise in the kitchen. You're horrible at improvising in conversation, but I thought you would do that sort of stuff when cooking. I guess I was wrong. 

**Cassia: ** I... Hm... 

**Karim: ** Anyways, do you want to try one? I'm going to have to give them out to make sure they all get eaten, and you seem like a good place to start. 

**Cassia: ** We could always have them together. Tasty treats always seem to be better when they're shared. 

**Karim: ** Sounds like a deal to me! It's time to feast!

**~ Karim and Cassia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Karim: ** Oh, I know that smell… Hey, Cass! I see that you decided to get back into making the smae cupcakes I was working on before. 

**Cassia: ** I am, as a matter of fact… Following the recipe exactly for the best results. 

**Karim: ** Why are you so strict on that stuff?

**Cassia: ** What do you mean?

**Karim: ** I don’t know. I expected you to improvise more when it came to this stuff, but I guess not. Why are you so stern about keeping everything as it says in the recipe?

**Cassia: ** The way it is written is important. The person who originally created it wanted it to be made in a specific way, and it would be rude to ignore what they decided would be for the best. 

**Karim: ** But cooking isn’t just about following words on a page. It’s as much expression for you as it is the person who first wrote it. 

**Cassia: ** If you insist… 

**Karim: ** I suppose that you just seem rigid about it. I know that’s a bit of a harsh word to use, but… It’s like you’re afraid of going outside the box. 

**Cassia: ** That would be ridiculous. Why would I fear going outside the recipe?

**Karim: ** I don’t know. You tell me. You’re the one who’s clearly stressed out over it. 

**Cassia: ** I am stressed over no such thing. You’re overthinking things. 

**Karim: ** Cassia, talk to me. What’s going on?

**Cassia: ** I was taught to follow the recipe, so that’s what I’m going to do. 

**Karim: ** Are you scared of it or something?

**Cassia: ** I-I am not! Why would I be frightened of something so minute?

**Karim: ** You tell me! You’re the one who’s scared of cooking recipes!

**Cassia: ** I’m not scared of the recipe!

**Karim: ** Then what has you so freaked out?

**Cassia: ** That’s… I would rather not talk about it. Do you want one of these cupcakes or not?

**Karim: ** Fine… If you aren’t going to tell me, I suppose I could at least take one of the little cakes… 

**Cassia: ** Thank you. Would you mind keeping this quiet for me in the future?

**Karim: ** Fine, fine… Our little secret. 

**Cassia: ** I appreciate it. Here you are, Karim. Enjoy. 

**Karim: ** I will. Thanks again, Cassia. 

**Cassia: ** No problem. 

**Karim: ** I do wonder what was bothering her so much though… Hm. 

**~ Karim and Cassia have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Supports? Yes
> 
> B: I posted the first part of the cast for my anime fan dub tonight and I'm so excited
> 
> -Digital


	190. 208. Karim x Falon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Karim: ** I wonder… Hm… 

**Falon: ** Hey, Karim. What’s up?

**Karim: ** Nothing much. I’m trying to find a few books about magic. I’ve been trying to get better lately, but it really hasn’t been going in my favor.

**Falon: ** I see… Maybe we can find somebody else to help you with it. I’m not exactly great with magic either.

**Karim: ** Maybe that would be a good idea… I’m not sure. I don’t want to bother anybody since teaching me fails most of the time anyways. 

**Falon: ** Fails?

**Karim: ** I went to the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad at one point. When I got there, I discovered that I am nowhere near being a good mage… I want to learn how to use magic though.

**Falon: ** I see… And you think reading about the basics will help… I see. That’s actually a good idea.

**Karim: ** I’m glad you see things the way I do… The problem is that I have no clue where to even start on learning reason magic. 

**Falon: ** Hm… I wish I could help you, but I’m terrible with magic. The last time I tried to cast a spell, I set a container of hay on fire. I would rather not repeat that.

**Karim: ** Maybe we could try and learn it together. If we put our heads together, we’re sure to figure something out, right?

**Falon: ** Yeah! All it will take is a little hard work and elbow grease, and we’ll be able to cast magic in no time flat.

**Karim: ** Look out, magical world! We’re coming to take you by storm.

**~ Karim and Falon have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Falon: ** Alright… Let’s see how this turns out! If I cast this thunder spell just right, then… Ack-!

**Karim: ** That… That wasn’t supposed to happen, right?

**Falon: ** No… I don’t think that I’m going to be getting this down anytime soon. 

**Karim: ** These things take practice, so maybe we shouldn’t worry too much… 

**Falon: ** Still, I’m starting to have doubts that I’ll ever be able to use magic. 

**Karim: ** We can’t be so bad at magic that we’re flat-out not able to do it, right? That… That would be incredibly ridiculous… 

**Falon: ** Honestly, I’m starting to get a bit worried myself… That was the third barrel that exploded today alone, and we’ve been at this for quite a while. 

**Karim: ** If we read a bit more, then maybe we’ll be able to figure it out… 

**Falon: ** Hm… There’s no point in refusing to be optimistic. After all, we won’t be able to do anything if we’re too down to try in the first place!

**Karim: ** Exactly! I’m glad that I decided to bring a few books with us this time. 

**Falon: ** Alright. What do they say? I must have messed up something when I was trying to cast it. 

**Karim: ** Ah, here it is… This is the page about the spell you just attempted to pull off. Why don’t you read it over again?

**Falon: ** I see… I messed up the arm motions when I was trying to cast it. That explains quite a bit. 

**Karim: ** I always knew that magic was a precise art, but I didn’t know it was this particular. I shouldn’t be surprised, but… 

**Falon: ** Perhaps we don’t give mages enough credit for what they’re able to do. I mean, they must have some real talent to be able to pull this off all the time. 

**Karim: ** I agree… We could go and ask someone else for help if we need it. 

**Falon: ** I want to try a little while longer. We’re bound to get this soon enough, right?

**Karim: ** Yeah… I’m sure you’re right. 

**Falon: ** Why don’t you try to cast a spell? 

**Karim: ** Sure… Ugh. 

**Falon: ** Maybe this is going to take us longer than we thought, but… We can do this!

**Karim: ** We have to do it… We’ll figure it out sooner or later, and that’s a promise! 

**~ Karim and Falon have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This will totally end well yeah definitely
> 
> B: Last support of the night
> 
> -Digital


	191. 209. Karim x Raithius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/21/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Hey, Karim! Can I ask you for some help?

**Karim: ** Sure. What is it you need?

**Raithius: ** I was thinking... You seem incredibly chill and relaxed. I was wondering if you would be able to help me.

**Karim: ** Sure. What is it?

**Raithius: ** I... I want to get better about talking to girls.

**Karim: ** Like... All girls or just crush girls?

**Raithius: ** Uh... All girls. I just get really paranoid around them, but I don't want it to be like that anymore.

**Karim: ** Well, I'm afraid you haven't exactly come to the right person for help. 

**Raithius: ** What?

**Karim: ** I'm not exactly the best at talking to girls either... I mean, I'm good with most of them, but when a crush is involved... Nope. Nothing in my brain works anymore.

**Raithius: ** Damn it... 

**Karim: ** But, hey, look at it this way. You're fine around Novalee. Why don't you just treat everybody else like you treat her?

**Raithius: ** Novalee is... Well, I've spent a lot more time with her than the other girls here at the monastery. I'm a lot more comfortable with her.

**Karim: ** Try to become comfortable with other girls then. Maybe that will do you some good.

**Raithius: ** It's worth a shot... Thanks for the advice, Karim. 

**Karim: ** It's no problem. I'm happy to help. Any other ideas on what might make it easier to talk to girls?

**Raithius: ** I'm usually fine if I'm there to discuss something serious... I'm too focused on the other thing to be nervous.

**Karim: ** Maybe think about factoring that in as well.

**Raithius: ** I'll do my best... Thanks again!

**Karim: ** You're welcome! ...Who would have guessed the future ruler of the Alliance would be so poor with interaction at times...? 

**~ Karim and Raithius have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Karim: ** I saw you talking with a few of the girls in our class around the monastery. How did that go?

**Raithius: ** It could have been worse, I suppose… I’m struggling to get along with everyone the way I get along with Novalee. 

**Karim: ** What about Novalee makes her so different? Why can you talk to her but struggle with everyone else?

**Raithius: ** When we first met, she was in a really tight spot. She needed help in order to get out of it. I was happy to help her out any way that I could. I guess that I saw her as a person in need first, and everything else came second to that. 

**Karim: ** I see… Maybe that mentality might help you out with talking to other girls as well. 

**Raithius: ** Unless everybody here at the monastery suddenly falls into life-threatening danger, I don’t know if that will work exactly as you’re suggesting, Karim… 

**Karim: ** It doesn’t have to be identical to what you think of Novalee. However, maybe something similar will be able to help you out. 

**Raithius: ** How so?

**Karim: ** Think about the girls at the monastery as your friends first and foremost. After that, you can let a relationship with them foster. If you ignore the concept that they’re girls, that could help you out. 

**Raithius: ** Maybe you’re right… I haven’t ever thought about it like that. 

**Karim: ** When we’re freaked out, we don’t really think right, so I guess that makes sense. 

**Raithius: ** I never really had any women in my life when I was growing up, so the first time I was really able to interact with a girl without any previous issues, it was Novalee. Maybe that changed things. 

**Karim: ** Your mindset about her being more than just a girl at first might help you talk to her. 

**Raithius: ** Yeah… You’re right! Thanks for talking to me, Karim!

**Karim: ** Maybe he’s not as much of a disaster in the girls department as I originally would have thought… 

**~ Karim and Raithius have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Karim: ** Hey, Raithius. 

**Raithius: ** Afternoon, Karim. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about? 

**Karim: ** You could say that… I guess I just wanted to ask you about how your girl troubles have been going. I know you really struggled with talking to them before we all left the monastery behind. 

**Raithius: ** I think I’ve gotten better at talking to them, but… I don’t think it’s entirely a matter of me moving past my problems. Instead, it’s more of me shoving all of my worries aside and pretending that they don’t exist so that I can get other things done. 

**Karim: ** Has it been working out for you? 

**Raithius: ** I suppose so, but I wish I was better at speaking with them naturally. 

**Karim: ** I understand that… Who all do you feel comfortable around at this point? 

**Raithius: ** For the most part, I feel fine around the girls that have been fighting with us. 

**Karim: ** Hey, that’s a pretty decent list! I know that it isn’t perfect yet, but you’re still making progress, and that’s what matters. 

**Raithius: ** Thank you for the vote of confidence, Karim. I appreciate it. 

**Karim: ** It’s no problem at all. I’m just happy to be here to help. 

**Raithius: ** How about your problems with talking to girls? Have you gotten any better at speaking with girls who you have a crush on? 

**Karim: ** Oh, goddess above, no. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fully move past that. 

**Raithius: ** Suddenly, I feel a bit better about my own problems with speaking to women. 

**Karim: ** Hey! That’s rude! ...But it’s still fair. 

**Raithius: ** At least you admit it. 

**Karim: ** Oh, Raithius… Always a joker… 

**Raithius: ** You know me. I can make jokes around anyone so long as they don’t freak me out. 

**Karim: ** I feel like that statement would be a bit more effective if you weren’t freaked out by so many people. 

**Raithius: ** You make a point there, I have to admit… I want to get better, but I know that it isn’t quite so easy as saying that I want to change. I have to actually act on it. 

**Karim: ** Still, I like to think that you’ve already gotten better, and that has to count for something. Seeing that you’ve been able to improve in your relations with girls makes me think that I’ll be able to make progress as well. 

**Raithius: ** Really? I’m having that much of an impact on you? 

**Karim: ** I guess it’s just proof that change is possible if you really want it. 

**Raithius: ** Even if we’ve got a long way to go before change is incredibly notable, we’re at least pressing on, and that’s something, righ? 

**Karim: ** Exactly. I have faith that one day, we’ll stop being absolute train wrecks. 

**Raithius: ** And until then, we can be messes together. 

**Karim: ** I actually kind of like that idea. 

**Raithius: ** One day, I’ll be alright to talk to girls without needing to shove the problem aside, and you won’t be as much of a disaster around the people that you like. We can stick together and do our best until that day comes. I think that’s a lovely plan that will do us both a ton of good. 

**Karim: ** I agree… Even if it’s not perfect, you’re getting better, and I’m going to follow your lead soon enough. I’m looking forward to that day already, and we’ve still probably got quite the way to go before we arrive. 

**Raithius: ** It gives us something to root for, and that’s something! 

**Karim: ** Fair point. 

**Raithius: ** How about we go and get some practice for the future? Let’s go and try to uphold a regular conversation with girls! 

**Karim: ** I can’t object to that. If your words are anywhere near correct about how helpless you are, you could certainly use the practice. 

**Raithius: ** Harsh but fair. Still, the world is our oyster, and it’s time for us to embrace it! Let’s go! 

**~ Karim and Raithius have attained Support Rank A ~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Can't wait for this to get interesting at B
> 
> B: I n t e r e s t i n g
> 
> A: It's still interesting oh boy
> 
> -Digital


	192. 210. Karim x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/22/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/13/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Karim: ** Why can't I ever do anything right...? How frustrating...

**Lev: ** Karim...? Are you okay?

**Karim: ** Oh... Hey, Lev. Yeah, I'm fine. Never been better, actually! Everything is okay. 

**Lev: ** You didn't seem to be talking like everything was okay. In fact, it all sounded rather pessimistic, which isn't all that normal for you...

**Karim: ** Yeah... This time of year is just rough for me. That's all. A few years ago, I had a pretty big fight with my parents around this time, and even if we've all moved on and talked through it, I still tend to get a bit on edge when this time comes.

**Lev: ** I see.... What happened? Maybe talking it out will help you.

**Karim: ** I just... I feel like they're disappointed by me sometimes.

**Lev: ** What? Why? You're amazing.

**Karim: ** Thanks for the compliment, but... I don't know. I guess I just don't seem to fit their image of what the heir to the house should look like.

**Lev: ** Ah... I see...

**Karim: ** Yeah. I feel really bad about it sometimes since I worry I'm not good enough for their standards.

**Lev: ** I'm sorry you feel this way.

**Karim: ** It's fine... Not much I can do about it now anyways. The past is in the past and all that fun stuff.

**Lev: ** Still, if you ever want to talk, I'm happy to listen.

**Karim: ** Thanks... Could you do me a favor?

**Lev: ** What is it?

**Karim: ** Don't tell anyone you ran into me like this... I'd much rather keep this side of me hidden, you know?

**Lev: ** I... If you really don't want me to tell anyone, I won't tell a soul.

**Karim: ** Thanks, Lev. You're the best.

**Lev: ** ...We understand each other a lot better than I expected...

**~ Karim and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Karim: ** I didn’t expect to see you relaxing all the way out here, far from where anybody can see. Can I ask what’s going on?

**Lev: ** Oh, um… It’s nothing. 

**Karim: ** I can’t be fooled that easily. You were able to see through me last time, and I can see through you this time. If something is on your mind, you can tell me about it, you know? I don’t want to make you hide your emotions or anything. That’s not healthy for anyone. 

**Lev: ** Alright… I guess I’ve been thinking a lot about my parents lately. 

**Karim: ** Why so?

**Lev: ** They’re expecting me to take over the house after this school year ends, and… I don’t know. I’m nervous about it. I’m not exactly an ideal heir. I might know about politics, but I can’t actually work my way through them… You know?

**Karim: ** Yeah. Knowing how to do something and applying that knowledge practically are two entirely different stories. 

**Lev: ** I don’t think I can live up to their expectations is all. 

**Karim: ** Last time we met, I remember telling you something pretty similar to that. 

**Lev: ** I guess you did. 

**Karim: ** I know that there’s not really much I can do to change your thoughts on the matter. I don’t know your parents, and I can’t influence your relationship with them either, but… I can talk to you if you ever need it, alright?

**Lev: ** Thank you for the offer. 

**Karim: ** It’s the least I can do for you after what you said last time we spoke. That’s what friends are for and all that mushy stuff. 

**Lev: ** I suppose you have a point there… 

**Karim: ** Also, if this at all influences your thought process, I don’t think you’re a disappointment in the slightest. 

**Lev: ** Truly?

**Karim: ** Nope. Not at all. 

**Lev: ** Thank you, Karim… I don’t think that of you either. 

**Karim: ** We sure do have a strange relationship going here, and… I think I like it that way. 

**Lev: ** Who would have thought?

**~ Karim and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Supports fun
> 
> B: History homework is yucky
> 
> -Digital


	193. 211. Karim x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Karim: ** Professor Schweighen, can I ask you something?

**Reese: ** I don’t see why not… What’s on your mind?

**Karim: ** I’ve heard a lot about a house located within the Kingdom with the same name as you. Schweighen territory, you know? However, I was wondering why you don’t seem to associate with them. 

**Reese: ** Ah… That. Somehow, I had a feeling that you would be the one to ask me about this when people inevitably got curious. 

**Karim: ** You know me. I’m about as curious as it gets. 

**Reese: ** Unfortunately for me… I don’t know if you want the story. It’s not something somebody so young should be hearing about. 

**Karim: ** Somebody so young? I think I’m old enough to know about tragedy. Look at me. I have blood of Duscur. I’ve dealt with discrimination because of it all my life. I can handle a lot. 

**Reese: ** Still, I worry about telling you. I don’t think it’s something you want to hear. 

**Karim: ** You really don’t need to be quite so concerned. I can handle it. 

**Reese: ** I don’t know… We can worry about this more later. 

**Karim: ** Fine then. If you haven’t told me after graduation, then you have to. I’ll make sure to remember it. 

**Reese: ** Fine. If this will get you off the subject for now, then consider it a deal. 

**Karim: ** Perfect! I’ll be looking forward to hearing the story. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Professor!

**Reese: ** I swear, he’s far too curious for his own good… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rice is neat
> 
> -Digital


	194. 212. Karim x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/16/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Karim: ** Hey, Professor Tysera? You're from Duscur, aren't you?

**Jill: ** I am, as a matter of fact. And judging by your skin tone, you're from there too.

**Karim: ** You could say that. I've got half Duscur heritage and half Fódlan heritage. 

**Jill: ** That must make for an interesting dynamic at family get-togethers.

**Karim: ** You could say that... Not that I've ever met my extended family from Duscur. I highly doubt they'd like to see one of their relatives has the blood of someone from Fódlan. Not many people from Duscur like the people of Fódlan due to the racism Duscur immigrants tend to face.

**Jill: ** So, you've always been distant from the culture of Duscur since you were never able to see it in action growing up... 

**Karim: ** Yeah... I don't know all that much about it aside from what my father has told me. He doesn't seem to have any wishes to go back to Duscur now that he's settled down with my mother.

**Jill: ** Well, if you have no ways of hearing about the culture, I'd be happy to teach you about it. I learned a lot about Duscur since I grew up there. 

**Karim: ** You would really do that?

**Jill: ** Of course. I mean, there aren't many people with connections to Duscur around here, so I don't really get to celebrate the culture with anyone else.

**Karim: ** Thank you so much for the offer, Professor Tysera. I really do appreciate it.

**Jill: ** What a great kid... I get the feeling he's going to be fun to talk to.

**~ Karim and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Jill: ** Alright… Let’s start with this. 

**Karim: ** That’s a book. 

**Jill: ** Exactly. This is where we’re going to begin our conversation on the culture of Duscur. 

**Karim: ** Okay… What do you want to tell me about first?

**Jill: ** Duscur has very different religious practices when compared to the continent of Fódlan. 

**Karim: ** I’ve heard about that… They don’t praise to the goddess like the people of Fódlan do. There are different spirits that the people of Duscur praise, if I recall correctly. 

**Jill: ** Exactly. Where I’m from, people practice polytheism and praise many gods. 

**Karim: ** My father mentioned that at one point, but I never really had the chance to dig deeper. I spent most of my studying time trying to learn how to use magic to follow in my mother’s footsteps. 

**Jill: ** Well, you’ll have the chance now. This book has a list of the gods the people of Duscur pray to, no matter how small or large they are when compared to the greater religion. 

**Karim: ** That’s incredible! Would it be alright if I borrowed this?

**Jill: ** Feel free to. It’s my personal copy, so return to me when you’re done. 

**Karim: ** Why do you keep it if you know everything about the religion of Duscur? After all, you are from there, so you likely don’t need the extra information found in this book. 

**Jill: ** I suppose you can call it a little memento of home. In case you hadn’t already noticed, we’re pretty far from Duscur at the moment, so it’s nice to have something around that reminds me of the place where I grew up. 

**Karim: ** In that case, are you sure it’s alright for me to borrow this?

**Jill: ** It’s fine. So long as you’re careful with it, I don’t see the harm in letting you use it for a while.

**Karim: ** Thank you so much for this, Professor Tysera! I’ll be sure to bring it back as soon as I’m finished with it.

**Jill: ** You want to go off and read it, huh?

**Karim: ** Yes… I’m pretty excited to see what it can tell me. 

**Jill: ** Go for it then. 

**Karim: ** Thanks again!

**Jill: ** Nice to see him so excited… 

**~ Karim and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I thought I had this on the support list when it was never there so I scrapped Karim x Niko to add it in since these two both have Duscur heritage and deserve to talk about it
> 
> B: Do you ever just decide to fan dub an anime because I do
> 
> -Digital


	195. 213. Karim x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Derric: ** I love helping out the local townsfolk, but... I am not a fan of the aftermath. 

**Karim: ** Derric, what happened to you? You look exhausted. Did you just run away from a bear or something?

**Derric: ** Something like that... I did some mercenary work for the town near the monastery, but that always bites me afterwards. 

**Karim: ** Bites you how?

**Derric: ** You see, I have a habit of being somewhat popular with local girls. It's immensely frustrating. They're all incredibly nice, but I don't mean to become their significant others. They take everything I say way beyond what it means... 

**Karim: ** In a nutshell, they distort your words until it means that you're hitting on them?

**Derric: ** Something along those lines... 

**Karim: ** They must perceive you to be rather good with women if you can become that popular. I'm sure you're confident around them. 

**Derric: ** I suppose so... 

**Karim: ** Maybe you could try to give me some of that charm then! Teach me how to be around people like that. 

**Derric: ** But... You tend to get nervous around some girls. Why is this a good idea?

**Karim: ** If I'm around them all the time, I won't have to worry as much. I'll get used to it. 

**Derric: ** I still don't know if this is such a great idea... This isn't something I would wish on anybody. 

**Karim: ** Come on! You can do it! 

**Derric: ** Alright... If you want it so bad, I guess I could try to help you... 

**Karim: ** Thanks! You're the best, Derric!

**Derric: ** This is going to go horribly... 

**~ Karim and Derric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Derric: ** Honestly, I don’t know how I should go about teaching you to be more like me… I don’t think that anybody should ever try to go to such lengths, but… If you’re sure… 

**Karim: ** How bad can it be?

**Derric: ** Well… Maybe it would be best if we just went out to the town and let you try in a public environment to get along with everyone. 

**Karim: ** That might be a good idea. After all, you can talk to me all that you want, but practical experience will always be worth more. 

**Derric: ** I must warn you in advance that this might not end well… At the very least, it hasn’t ever ended well for me. 

**Karim: ** If it winds up going south, then we’ll just have to solve it ourselves. It’s not going to be an issue at all. We have this all under control. 

**Derric: ** I’m still not sure if this is a great idea, but… I guess that I’ll trust you on this for now. 

~~~~~

**Derric: ** Alright… I definitely think that went horribly. 

**Karim: ** I’m just glad that we were able to get through the monastery gates before they could chase us for much longer… I’m not used to running for extended periods of time like that. 

**Derric: ** You aren’t the only one… Most of the time, I ride on wyverns in battle, not do whatever that was… 

**Karim: ** Running away like madmen?

**Derric: ** That’s certainly one way of putting it. 

**Karim: ** I think I might have changed my mind… You were right about me not wanting this. Sorry for causing this huge problem. 

**Derric: ** Why did you want to in the first place?

**Karim: ** I get nervous talking to girls sometimes, and I was hoping that I would get better at it if I knew that I was capable of pulling it off. 

**Derric: ** I understand that… Well, I’m sure that you’ll get a hold of it soon enough. I believe in you. 

**Karim: ** Thanks… Now, do you want to head to the dining hall to hide from those girls and eat something?

**Derric: ** I could certainly get a bite to eat after all that running… I would be content to never sprint again. 

**~ Karim and Derric have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Me? Doing a funny support? No way
> 
> B: High key my entire brain is dedicated solely to App Monsters
> 
> -Digital


	196. 214. Karim x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Karim: ** Hey! Miriam!

**Miriam: ** What is it?

**Karim: ** I… I wanted to ask you something. Are you the Kingdom’s Shadow?

**Miriam: ** The what?

**Karim: ** The Kingdom’s Shadow. They’re a rumored figure who traveled around Faerghus territory with a pegasus at their side. They committed many crimes while living in the Kingdom, and they went missing a few years ago. 

**Miriam: ** What makes you think that applies to me?

**Karim: ** Call it a gut instinct. You have a pegasus, and your past is a complete mystery. You don’t seem to be a noble, based on your hands. 

**Miriam: ** My hands?

**Karim: ** They’re worn down, like you’ve been in physical labor for ages. No noble works that hard, no matter how much fighting they do. 

**Miriam: ** I don’t think that counts as substantial evidence that I am this person you mentioned. 

**Karim: ** I’ve been listening to this story for ages. Nobody knows how it ends. I want to be the one who finally figures it out. Rumors have been floating around for as long as I can remember about the Kingdom’s Shadow. I don’t want them to be just rumors anymore. I want to find the truth. 

**Miriam: ** Sometimes, the truth is something you should avoid. It would be best if you stayed away from the matter before it grows too heavy for you. 

**Karim: ** I’ll be fine. Promise. 

**Miriam: ** I’m not going to answer your questions. Please leave me in peace. Have a nice day, Karim. 

**Karim: ** There’s surely something going on here… And I’m going to figure out what it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm done thank goodness
> 
> -Digital


	197. 215. Cassia x Falon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/24/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: **Hey, Cassia... Do you think we could talk for a moment?

**Cassia: **I don't think I can. You see, I have other business that requires my atten--

**Falon: **This is what I wanted to talk to you about, as a matter of fact.

**Cassia: **What?

**Falon: **It seems like every time I come to talk to you outside of a group setting, you avoid me. I want to know why that is. Did I do something to get on your bad side?

**Cassia: **I... Well...

**Falon: **I want to get along with you and everyone else here at the monastery, but it's hard to do that when the person I want to be friends with keeps avoiding me... I just want to know why. If we talk out the issue, maybe I can fix it, and from there, we can move ahead with our lives.

**Cassia: **Wow... Your dedication is impressive.

**Falon: **This is how I am with everyone. I want to make sure that all the people around me are feeling good, and this is how I check up on them when I think something is wrong.

**Cassia: **It's incredibly kind of you to do, but... 

**Falon: **Judging by how much you're hesitating, there is something on your mind that's keeping you from interacting with me.

**Cassia: **...

**Falon: **I'm not going to force it out of you right now. I know that you're going to want time to think for a little bit, and I'm happy to give it to you. Just... Come to me when you're ready to talk about it, okay?

**Cassia: **...She's so kind... I don't know what to think about her... 

**~ Cassia and Falon have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Falon: **Hey, Cassia. How are you feeling today?

**Cassia: **Alright, I suppose… 

**Falon: **Are you ready to tell me why you’re avoiding me at long last?

**Cassia: **I suppose so… The truth is… I want to be more like you. 

**Falon: **You want to be like me? Where is this coming from?

**Cassia: **You seem to care so little about what other people think of you. Everything you do is naturally spectacular, and you don’t even have to try. 

**Falon: **You wish you had my talents…? Is that it?

**Cassia: **Sort of… Everyone admires you for who you are. You don’t have to hide anything about yourself to be enjoyed. People like being around you just because you are who you are. 

**Falon: **Are there people out there who don’t like you for who you are? If that’s the case, then I’ll--

**Cassia: **That really isn’t necessary. I suppose I just wish I could be as open and true to myself as you are with your own true personality. That’s all. 

**Falon: **I see… I always got the feeling that you were hiding something. 

**Cassia: **And that leads us to the reason I was staying away from you… You staying true to yourself so boldly and fearlessly is a reminder of what I am unable to do. On top of that, you can smell when people are acting strangely. 

**Falon: **I suppose I do have a knack for that… 

**Cassia: **I feared you could tell I wasn’t behaving honestly. 

**Falon: **I guess I did see it… I just wasn’t all that open with what I thought. 

**Cassia: **Will you please keep this between us? I don’t want anyone to ask me further questions on the matter. 

**Falon: **Sounds good to me. I hope that you’re able to break past whatever is holding you back soon… And remember that no matter what, I’ll be here to support the real Cassia. Your mask doesn’t matter to me. 

**Cassia: **I… Thank you, Falon. 

**Falon: **No problem. Enjoy the rest of your day!

**Cassia: **She’s so kind… What would I do without her?

**~ Cassia and Falon have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Cassia is such a well-developed character like wow props to her creator (sieghxrts)
> 
> B: Good girls
> 
> -Digital


	198. 216. Cassia x Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/3/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cassia: ** Adeline, we need to talk.

**Adeline: ** Hm? What is it?

**Cassia: ** I've been watching you for quite some time now, and I've come to the conclusion that we're rather similar, and... I decided to ask you about it.

**Adeline: ** We're similar?

**Cassia: ** Yes... I can't have you telling anyone this, so... Can you keep a secret?

**Adeline: ** I suppose so...

**Cassia:** Normally, I wouldn't be so fast to trust people with this large of a secret, but... I can tell you'll keep it quiet, especially if my perceptions are correct.

**Adeline: ** What are you thinking about me then?

**Cassia: ** We're both nobles, but we both resent our titles and wish to do other things with our lives. Is that not correct?

**Adeline: ** I...

**Cassia: ** I can see it in you since I am the same way. It's not easy living this way, constantly holding your true self on a leash, and... I don't want that for you in the future.

**Adeline: ** So... You're saying I can confide in you in the future?

**Cassia: ** Yes. Pardon me if I'm overstepping my boundaries by saying such a thing, but... As far as I can tell, it's something you rather need at this point.

**Adeline: ** I... Um...

**Cassia: ** I'll give you some time to consider it, but if you ever need to speak with anyone about this issue... I'll be there immediately. After all, who better to talk about it with than someone who knows exactly how you feel?

**Adeline: ** ...I don't know what she's getting at here, but she read me like a book... Impressive...

**~ Cassia and Adeline have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Um… Cassia? Are you in there?

**Cassia: ** Oh, good afternoon, Adeline. I didn’t expect you to be dropping by my room today. Do you need something?

**Adeline: ** I want to take you up on your offer from the last time we talked. 

**Cassia: ** Come on in then. 

**Adeline: ** Where do I even start…?

**Cassia: ** Wherever you want to. 

**Adeline: ** I… I wish my parents weren’t so hard on me. 

**Cassia: ** Understandable. 

**Adeline: ** I mean, I have a brother who could easily inherit the house. He doesn’t have a Crest like I do, but he’s a lot better with all of this political stuff than I could ever be. Maybe it’s because he got into it of his own free will rather than being pressured into it. 

**Cassia: ** If I didn’t know any better, I would swear we were the same person… I have a brother who’s much the same. He’s older than I am, and he’s much better with politics than I am. He’s incredible. I don’t know where I would be if I didn’t have him by my side. 

**Adeline: ** How crazy… We really are a lot more similar than I expected. 

**Cassia: ** I could tell when we first met. 

**Adeline: ** What gave you that impression?

**Cassia: ** It… It was your eyes. They’re often called the windows to the soul, and I would certainly call that a correct assessment in this case. 

**Adeline: ** What about them gave away all this information? 

**Cassia: ** There was so much masked sadness… Like there were a million things you would rather be doing than attending school here at the Officers Academy. 

**Adeline: ** You’re right on that, as much as I hate to say it… There is something I would rather be doing. 

**Cassia: ** What is that?

**Adeline: ** I want to be a performer… Ever since I was little, I’ve wanted to show people my emotions through dance. I was taught by a commoner girl from my territory, and I want to follow in her footsteps by becoming a performer she would be proud of. 

**Cassia: ** That’s an admirable dream to have… 

**Adeline: ** I’m only here because I was forced into it, but… Maybe it isn’t so bad if there are people like you around here. 

**Cassia: ** I’m honored you would think so highly of me. 

**Adeline: ** It’s just the truth… Now, what about you? Do you have anything you would rather be doing?

**Cassia: ** ...I want to be a knight. There are other ways of serving my country than becoming a noble, but my parents refuse to acknowledge the fact. I want to fight for the Kingdom rather than become a pawn for a terrible system. 

**Adeline: ** That’s a lovely dream too. 

**Cassia: ** Thank you. 

**Adeline: ** You were right… We really do have a lot in common. 

**Cassia: ** We can share our worries for the future with each other. How does that sound?

**Adeline: ** It sounds… Perfect. 

**~ Cassia and Adeline have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: These two in a nutshell: Don't you just wanna lose it? Don't you just wanna go apeshit?
> 
> B: If these two ran away to become apeshit and follow their dreams I would support it
> 
> -Digital


	199. 217. Cassia x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Reese: ** Cassia, if you don't mind my asking, what is this?

**Cassia: ** It appears to be a piece of paper.

**Reese: ** Yes, but do you know what happens to be written on it?

**Cassia: ** What is it?

**Reese: ** It's a list of the boys attending the Officers Academy. It also has some notes on it about who would be an eligible bachelor after the year is over. I know your handwriting well as your professor, and it is very clearly yours.

**Cassia: ** ...

**Reese: ** If you don't mind my asking, why do you have such a thing? 

**Cassia: ** It's... Well... 

**Reese: ** I never would have expected you of all people to have written something like this. It simply doesn't seem to be in your nature, and yet, it was still made by you. Why is that?

**Cassia: ** ...I do not wish to bore you with an explanation. If you don't mind, I would like my paper back. I will dispose of it shortly.

**Reese: ** I want an explanation, not for it to be thrown out. This is incredibly out of character for you, and I can't help but wonder why you would possess such an item.

**Cassia: ** Perhaps I'm secretly a romantic person.

**Reese: ** I somehow doubt that is the case. I'm not planning on telling anyone about why this page exists. I simply want to know if something is wrong. I don't think this is something you would write on a regular day.

**Cassia: ** Perhaps we can have that discussion another time... For now, I have to go and speak with Magnolia. We are planning on training today. Excuse me.

**Reese: ** Something is going on here... But what...? 

**~ Cassia and Reese have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Reese: ** Cassia, come in. 

**Cassia: ** Professor Schweighen… Good afternoon. 

**Reese: ** I think we both know why I’ve called you to my office. 

**Cassia: ** Perhaps. 

**Reese: ** Now, why don’t you go on and answer my question… What was with the eligible bachelor note?

**Cassia: ** I don’t want to answer that question. 

**Reese: ** Well, you aren’t leaving until you answer this. I have the key, and I can lock it if you try to escape. You won’t be able to get away fast enough, and we both know it. 

**Cassia: ** Why do you want to know this so badly?

**Reese: ** I’m concerned and confused. Please, do lessen the concern and confusion of your dear professor. 

**Cassia: ** Fine… The truth is… I’m here on a deal from my parents. 

**Reese: ** A deal with your parents?

**Cassia: ** Yes. They agreed to let me come to the Officers Academy if I returned with a nobleman I would like to marry. 

**Reese: ** I see… That’s the only reason that you’re here, and it’s starting to catch up with you. 

**Cassia: ** Unfortunately, it is. As the year gets closer to being over, I… I need to figure something out, but I am unsure as to what direction I should take this. I have not become involved with any romantic endeavors yet, I’m afraid, but I need someone to return to Faerghus with me. 

**Reese: ** Let me guess… If you don’t have someone, you’ll be in a lot of trouble, and your parents will have to pick your future husband for you. 

**Cassia: ** You guessed correctly… I don’t trust their judgement of who would be best to stand by me in the future, so I have been trying to come to a conclusion on my own. However, it has not been going well. 

**Reese: ** Hm… Well, that explains the note, but now we have an entire other problem to solve. 

**Cassia: ** Everyone here is so young that they won’t want to think about marriage for a long time. Besides, I… I don’t even know if I want to marry a man. 

**Reese: ** This is a conundrum… I don’t want to let you go back there to something like that if it’s going to hurt you in the long run. I feel like it would go against my duties as your teacher. 

**Cassia: ** I appreciate how much you care about my future, but… I truly don’t think there’s anything to be done. 

**Reese: ** I’ll figure something out. Here’s your note back. I don’t know if you’ll be able to figure anything out on your own, but… I will find a solution, even if it’s driven purely by sheer force of will. 

**Cassia: ** Thank you, Professor Schweighen… I’m glad you understand. 

**Reese: ** If you need anything else, just come to me, alright?

**Cassia: ** Of course. 

**~ Cassia and Reese have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: And for the first time ever Cassia is not in control
> 
> B: You have no idea how excited I was to do this support
> 
> -Digital


	200. 219. Cassia x Kaeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/13/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Six: Tainted Memories at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cassia: ** Kaeta?

**Kaeta: ** Hey there, Cassia. What’s up? What are you doing here?

**Cassia: ** I… I have a question for you about being a knight. 

**Kaeta: ** Feel free to share. I’m technically still in training, but I’ll do whatever I can to help you out if you think that would help.

**Cassia: ** Well… Did you sign up for the knights or get recruited?

**Kaeta: ** Signed up. I’m not even part of the group yet though… Why come to me?

**Cassia: ** To start with… You’re a girl my age who happened to get involved with the knights. I want to be like you.

**Kaeta: ** Why is that? If you don’t mind my asking, I mean. 

**Cassia: ** I need to get away from my family. My parents are trying to force me to take over the family, something I never wanted to do. I need to get away somehow, but I can’t think of any methods of getting away aside from joining the knights.

**Kaeta: ** When I joined, it took a lot of work. I had to convince everyone that I was worth training despite being so young, and it wasn’t until the captain of the knights saw me that I was actually accepted into the group.

**Cassia: ** I see… 

**Kaeta: ** I can try and train you to help you get noticed by the knights though. Maybe that would help you out some.

**Cassia: ** Thank you… I would really appreciate it. I need this more than you know.

**Kaeta: ** No problem. I’m happy to help.

**~ Cassia and Kaeta have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kaeta: ** So, Cassia… Are you still trying to get noticed by the knights?

**Cassia: ** I suppose so.

**Kaeta: ** Hm… I want to help you out as much as I can, even if it hasn’t gotten anywhere yet. You seem to really want to get away from your home, and if it’s so bad that you need to escape it like this… Well, I’ll do all I can to help you out. 

**Cassia: ** … 

**Kaeta: ** … 

**Cassia: ** I… 

**Kaeta: ** Why so quiet? Cat got your tongue?

**Cassia: ** After all that, I expected you to ask why I want to get away so badly. 

**Kaeta: ** Nah. I might be a bit nosey, but I know when to back off. You haven’t mentioned it yet, so I’m not going to get too deep into it. 

**Cassia: ** That’s awfully kind of you to do. 

**Kaeta: ** If I was going to try and pester you for more information, you would know it already. 

**Cassia: ** I’m glad to hear that you value my privacy. 

**Kaeta: ** If you ever want to talk about it, I can listen though. I’ve been told I’m good at that. 

**Cassia: ** Thank you for the offer… Now, how am I going to get noticed by the knights?

**Kaeta: ** I’ll start off by giving you a recommendation to Captain Torryn. She takes recommendations very seriously, you know. 

**Cassia: ** That would be lovely. 

**Kaeta: ** Plus, if you came here to the Officers Academy, you have to be at least somewhat competent in battle. That’s an important part of becoming a knight. 

**Cassia: ** It is… 

**Kaeta: ** What I’m saying is that since you know your way around a battlefield, you should be okay. 

**Cassia: ** That’s a relief to hear. 

**Kaeta: ** Anyways, I should probably go and take care of that suggestion for you. If you need anything, feel free to ask me about it. Until next time, Cass!

**Cassia: ** She’s so kind… What in the world would I do without her to help me out of this…? 

**~ Cassia and Kaeta have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm really bad at author's notes
> 
> B: B supports are already a lot more fun to do than C supports dang
> 
> -Digital


	201. 220. Cassia x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/8/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Cassia: **Miriam, you're a knight, yes?

**Miriam: **That's what people around here call me, yes.

**Cassia: **What advice would you give to somebody who was trying to become a knight in the future? Is there anything you know would get the attention of a unit leader that would have them extending an invitation?

**Miriam**:I couldn't tell you. I wasn't exactly recruited through regular means. I was asked to join the knights as a way of repent information for my past sins. It wasn't a matter of my skill.

**Cassia: **Your... Past sins?

**Miriam: **I would rather not discuss it.

**Cassia: **I see... We all have things we'd rather keep to ourselves, so I suppose I'll allow you to keep this quiet.

**Miriam: **I appreciate it... Why are you asking me this though? Aren't you a noble set up to rule over a powerful house?

**Cassia: **I... I don't want to follow that path. I have other plans for myself, but I need to be accepted unto the knights in order to follow the path I seek.

**Miriam: **I see... Well, how about I put in a recommendation for you? If it's really that important to you, it wouldn't hurt.

**Cassia: **You would do that for me?

**Miriam: **If you think it's for the best that you join the knights, then I'll help you get in.

**Cassia: **Thank you, Miriam... I can learn a lot from you.

**Miriam: **What an odd young girl... Wanting to learn from me? I've never heard that one before...


	202. 221. Falon x Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/20/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/16/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: ** Wolfgang, can we talk?

**Wolfgang: ** What is it?

**Falon: ** You have the Crest of Chevalier, yes?

**Wolfgang: ** Yes, I do... What about it?

**Falon: ** I have one as well... Chevalier is a Crest native to Faerghus, and yet, you're from Leicester, but you have it too...

**Wolfgang: ** What about that bothers you? I'm afraid I don't understand.

**Falon: ** The only person to my knowledge who could have had the Crest of Chevalier aside from the two of us is my mother, and she only ever had one child... Me. 

**Wolfgang: ** I... I don't know who my mother is. I never met her. She died when I was a baby.

**Falon: ** ...

**Wolfgang: ** You can't possibly think...

**Falon: ** I don't think we're siblings, if that's what you're insinuating. It isn't possible given the differences between us. You're from Leicester, and I'm from Faerghus. My mother only had one child, and she doesn't have any siblings. This makes no sense.

**Wolfgang: ** I don't know what's going on either. All I know is that I'm the only one in my family to have a Crest. My mother didn't have one, and my father doesn't either. Maybe it disappeared for multiple generations before resurfacing?

**Falon: ** I don't know... I'm confused about all of this, but I want to get to the bottom of this. What's the truth? How do we both have the same Crest?

**Wolfgang: ** I don't understand it either... I should go and feed Olive. Until next time, Falon.

**Falon: ** That blonde hair... She does look somewhat familiar... I don't get it, but I will find the truth, no matter what it takes.

**~ Falon and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wolfgang: ** Hey, Falon. It’s good to see you. 

**Falon: ** Good afternoon, Wolfgang… You sure do seem excited. Is there something that you want to talk to me about? You’re practically buzzing with anticipation. 

**Wolfgang: ** There is something I want to tell you about, as a matter of fact. Remember whenever we were wondering about where my Crest came from? 

**Falon: ** I do, as a matter of fact. Did you finally figure it out? 

**Wolfgang: ** Yes, I did… And I learned that we made one incorrect assumption in our attempts to find the truth. 

**Falon: ** What was it? 

**Wolfgang: ** The assumption that your mother was an only child… That was where we went wrong. 

**Falon: ** What do you mean? 

**Wolfgang: ** I did some digging, and she was not the only child of her family. She was the older of two, and her younger brother left House Chevalier in anger when he was not named as heir to the family. He moved to Leicester to establish his own territory there. 

**Falon: ** Who was this man…? 

**Wolfgang: ** You’re not going to like this… He changed his name to fit his new purposes, and… He was known as Wenlock Columbus. 

**Falon: ** You can’t be serious…! 

**Wolfgang: ** I am. Surprise! 

**Falon: ** I need to sit down for a minute… 

**Wolfgang: ** I get that… It’s a lot to have dumped out so suddenly. 

**Falon: ** How exactly did you find out about all of this? 

**Wolfgang: ** Uh… I have unique sources. I’ll just put it that way. 

**Falon: ** Alright… I’ll trust you there… You know, I suppose it does make sense, remembering how you looked before the war started. 

**Wolfgang: ** What do you mean? 

**Falon: ** My mother has your same hair color, though her hair is far shorter. Your hair has been cut short now, and it’s white when it was blonde before, but… If you combine the color from before with your current hairstyle, you look a lot like her. 

**Wolfgang: ** That would make sense… I wound up taking my hair color from my father, after all. 

**Falon: ** Does this mean that Lord Columbus is your…?

**Wolfgang: ** Father? Yeah. I hate it just as much as you do. 

**Falon: ** I don’t know what to say about all of this… 

**Wolfgang: ** There’s not much to say, in all honesty. I just wanted to tell you the truth since you were so curious about it before. 

**Falon: ** And I’m glad that you did. 

**Wolfgang: ** Now, we can act like a real family. You know, a family who’s related only by their connections to a dead former crime boss who kept a bunch of people under his thumb until he died. 

**Falon: ** That’s right… Lord Columbus died in the past few years, didn’t he…? 

**Wolfgang: ** He did. Still, he isn’t important anymore. I think that our connection is what matters at this point, wouldn’t you agree? 

**Falon: ** I suppose so… Thanks again for telling me about all of this, Wolfgang. I really do appreciate it. 

**Wolfgang: ** It’s no problem at all… Cousin. 

**Falon: ** It’s weird to hear, but… I don’t hate it at all. 

**~ Falon and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: P-Plot?!
> 
> B: I slept on my hand funny last night and now it hurts f
> 
> -Digital


	203. 222. Falon x Novalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 11/28/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: ** Novalee? You wanted to see me?

**Novalee: ** Yes, I did... I believe that we have a connection, and I wished to ask you about it. Your father is of House Goneril, yes?

**Falon: ** He is, as a matter of fact... Your father is from House Goneril too, yes? That's where you got your Crest from.

**Novalee: ** Yes... I'm here to request that you avoid the Goneril family at all costs.

**Falon: ** What? Why? 

**Novalee: ** Your father and my father are brothers. I learned such as I was growing up. However... I also learned that House Goneril is one of the most dangerous families in not only the Alliance, but all of Fódlan.

**Falon: ** I've always tried to reach out to them... I never knew my father's side of the family. He never mentioned them. In fact, I didn't wasn’t even positive he had any other living relatives until I came here and met you. After that, I started researching to see what the truth was.

**Novalee: ** I want you to trust me on this. Please. I don't want you to investigate House Goneril anymore. Our blood relations are messy at best and catastrophic at worst. If you have any wishes to keep yourself safe, you will remove yourself from the Goneril situation at once and go on with your life like you never learned anything about them.

**Falon: ** Could you at least explain your reasoning here?

**Novalee: ** For the sake of your safety, no. I hope that you'll take what I have told you to heart. Good day, Falon.

**Falon: ** Novalee, wait! ...Damn it!

**~ Falon and Novalee have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Novalee: ** Falon… Are you alright? You’ve seemed rather distant as of late. 

**Falon: ** I’ve just been thinking… It’s about my father. 

**Novalee: ** Ah… I heard that he passed away in the years we were apart. I’m sorry for your loss. 

**Falon: ** Thank you for saying so… I can’t help but remember how much he did for me on my worst days, and I wish that there was more I could do than remember him at this point. 

**Novalee: ** He died of illness, if I recall correctly… 

**Falon: ** He did, as a matter of fact. Still, as he was dying, I couldn’t help but feel terrible for him. I know that you told me to stay away from House Goneril, but I had to think about them. He was suffering so much, and they didn’t even bother giving him a second glance. 

**Novalee: ** ...He was disowned years ago for leaving the family in favor of living with your mother. House Goneril abandoned him, and they didn’t want him to associate with them if he was going to do something to lower their status. 

**Falon: ** It’s disgusting. They’re so obsessed with status that they turn a blind eye to people in pain. How can anyone stomach doing something so terrible? 

**Novalee: ** It’s how they’ve always been. I learned it from a young age, and… I wanted to protect you from it, but it seems that nothing could have kept you from the realization of how awful they are. 

**Falon: ** Thank you for trying to help me, Novalee… You’ve always been closer to them than my father was, so I imagine that you would know more about what they are capable of. 

**Novalee: ** Yes, I do know… And it’s why I need you to stay as far away as possible. If you can avoid associating with them, you should do it. They’re only going to put you in danger. 

**Falon: ** You seem very sure of this… Are you speaking from experience? 

**Novalee: ** I am. I know that your father left the family for your mother, so they likely see you as a sign of their failure to keep him involved with the territory. House Goneril most definitely hates you, and if you wish to stay safe, you’ll have to avoid them as much as you possibly can. I don’t want to see you get hurt because of them. 

**Falon: ** Thank you for telling me, Novalee… In a way, I’m glad that you held off on saying all that. I would have reacted poorly to it if I had heard about it five years ago. That much I can say without a shadow of a doubt. 

**Novalee: ** I’m glad that you understand my reasoning now… 

**Falon: ** I can’t stand them… I hate them with every part of my being. 

**Novalee: ** I… I’m going to leave you to your thoughts. I understand that I interrupted, and I’m not going to pester you further. Thank you for listening to me. 

**Falon: ** No… Thank you. By telling me that, you acted more like family to me than the rest of the people who live under the Goneril name. 

**Novalee: ** I… I’m honored… 

**Falon: ** You can stay for a while longer if you’d like. I’d be alright with it. 

**Novalee: ** I… I would love to. 

**~ Falon and Novalee have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Low key Novalee's past is very sad and I love her very much
> 
> B: I would love to sleep but instead I am awake and it's a real shame that I am
> 
> -Digital


	204. 223. Falon x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/17/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: ** Hey, William. What's up?

**William: ** I could ask the same thing of you. You don't regularly come to talk to me unless you have a reason to see how I'm doing.

**Falon: ** Well... I suppose I'm a bit curious.

**William: ** Curious? Why so? I'm afraid I don't quite understand.

**Falon: ** You... Well... You grew up as a commoner, so you probably know a lot about the habits of people outside the nobility.

**William: ** Hm... I suppose you could say something like that. What makes you want to know more about that though?

**Falon: ** I spent my childhood sneaking out of the palace to learn more from the common people in my territory.

**William: ** I never expected to see a noble take so much interest in what the commoners do on a day to day basis. Normally, they just tend to ignore us.

**Falon: ** I've always wanted to know more about them. I guess that makes me special.

**William: ** If you really want to know more about everything that we do, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you more. Not many people have ever shown genuine interest.

**Falon: ** I know you've recently discovered yourself to be part of the nobility, but I hope this doesn't mean you'll forget about the past.

**William: ** Of course not. I'm just like everybody else I grew up around, and no Crest is ever going to change that.

**Falon: ** I get the feeling you're going to be a great role model one day.

**William: ** Aw... You're too kind.

**~ Falon and William have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**William: ** Alright, Falon! It’s time for your first lesson on what us common people like to get up to. 

**Falon: ** I’m ready! 

**William: ** For one, we hold festivals every once in a while even if the nobility of the area aren’t celebrating with us. 

**Falon: ** I know all about those. I was always sure to sneak out and see what was happening when it came time to celebrate. 

**William: ** Most of the time, it was related to a successful year in some subject or another. We would celebrate great harvests for one, and there were always grand feasts using the leftover crops. 

**Falon: ** That sounds amazing…! 

**William: ** I always had fun with those… Then, some people would throw parties to celebrate the birth of a child. They would invite the people who lived near them, though if the village was as small as mine, the entire town would come along to meet the new baby. 

**Falon: ** How sweet… 

**William: ** Of course, there are official holidays as well. We would celebrate the days of the Four Saints and Saint Seiros herself. Sometimes, we would set up a banquet in the local chapel to thank the Saints for all they have done for us and promising a strong year in their names. 

**Falon: ** I remember going to a few of those when I was growing up… There were offerings made as well, yes?

**William: ** You’re correct there. They’re my personal favorites out of the bunch. 

**Falon: ** I can imagine why. 

**William: ** The parties for those holidays here at the monastery are a lot grander, but I still love what my town put together for them each year. I always looked forward to them even if the previous one had just come to a close. 

**Falon: ** You’ll have to take me to one of those after the school year ends. I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind me going out for an educational experience like that. 

**William: ** And I would be happy to bring you along. With how lively you are, the people from my old village will love you. 

**Falon: ** That’s so sweet of you to say… I’ll be sure to look forward to it!

**William: ** And I as well. 

**~ Falon and William have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**William: ** Well, Falon… What did you think of all that? 

**Falon: ** That was some of the most fun I’ve had in a long time… The war really has sapped away a lot of our time for leisure, but I’m glad that we had that chance to go and see the locals for a while. 

**William: ** I feel the same way. It’s not the exact same sort of festival that’s held by the people I grew up with, but I still get the feeling that you know what it’s like. I can show you what my territory is like for sure when the war is over, but this works for now. 

**Falon: ** I’m glad to have gotten the chance to enjoy the festivities. I’m so used to nobles looking down on commoners for not being of ‘highborn blood’, which is absolutely ridiculous to me, so to be away from that is great. 

**William: ** I’ve certainly seen my fair share of elitism since entering the nobility, but I’m glad that I grew up with commoners. The shift wasn’t easy to deal with, but I think I handled it rather gracefully. Besides, it gave me the chance to connect with some incredible people I never would have met otherwise. 

**Falon: ** When I was younger, I was always so fascinated by these festivals… I kept sneaking out of my house to meet with the other children my age since I didn’t have many noble playmates. I see now what I was missing out on by not being able to join the parties like that. 

**William: ** Luckily, you won’t need to worry about missing out on those anymore. Whenever something comes around, you can drop into my territory. The people there already know me well, and if they trust me, they’d be happy to let you come along as long as I trust you. 

**Falon: ** That sounds incredible. I know that we’re going to have a lot to celebrate when the war finally ends, and I’d love to meet the people who you grew up around. They sure did make a fine young man when working together. 

**William: ** You’re so kind to me, Falon. Thank you for the compliment. 

**Falon: ** I’m simply speaking my mind. I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t think that it was true. 

**William: ** Still, I appreciate it… I’d like to meet the commoners who you met as a child as well. If you’re still in contact with them, it would be nice to speak with them and potentially share traditions from across country boundaries. 

**Falon: ** I haven’t gotten the chance to speak to any of them extensively in the past few years, but I would love to reforge those connections even if it’s been years since I was last around them consistently. I like to think that it isn’t too late to reach out to them again, and I’m sure that I’d enjoy it just as much as you would. 

**William: ** We sure are racking together quite the list of things to do after the war is over, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing. It gives us something to hope for when the world is struggling, and I think that’s what we all need. It’s good to have something to look forward to in these dark times. 

**Falon: ** I agree. I’m already looking forward to what we could wind up seeing together, and I hope that you feel the same. 

**William: ** How could I not? 

**Falon: ** I’m glad to hear it… I think I’m going to go write about that festival now. I never want to forget about it. 

**William: ** I’d love to read what you have to say on the subject. I know I was there, but… 

**Falon: ** I’ll let you read it. You should be honored. I don’t let anyone read my writing drafts, but I’m willing to make an exception for you. 

**William: ** Thank you, Falon… I’m already looking forward to it. 

**~ Falon and William have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: We love supports in this house
> 
> B: Falon baby
> 
> A: Today has been really hard but I'm going to push through it I swear
> 
> -Digital


	205. 224. Falon x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/23/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: ** What's that I hear...? It sounds like sniffling...

**Lev: ** Ow... I can't believe I just ran into that dresser... I'm too tired for this. I need to get more sleep...

**Falon: ** Who goes there? Are you okay? It sounds like you've been crying.

**Lev: ** Great, and now my eyes are leaking... That sounds like Falon... Falon?

**Falon: ** Lev, is that you? Are you okay? You look like you were crying...

**Lev: ** Ah... I'm fine. Absolutely fine. It's nothing to be worried about.

**Falon: ** But if you were crying, that's not fine! I want to make sure that everyone here at the monastery is always in tip-top emotional state! I'm happy to check up on them and make sure that they're okay.

**Lev: ** That's kind of you... But I don't need any help right now. Really.

**Falon: ** That's exactly what somebody who needs help would say.

**Lev: ** It's also what someone who doesn't need help would say.

**Falon: ** You aren't going to stop me, Lev! Come here! It's time for a famous Falon Mama Bear hug!

**Lev: ** Falon, you don't--

**Falon: ** Come here, you!

**Lev: ** Oh, my... You give really good hugs... It feels like I'm getting all the happiness my parents never gave me all at once...

**Falon: ** I'm happy you like it! Now, why don't we go and get you a tissue to wipe off that face of yours?

**Lev: ** Alright... Somehow, I get the feeling she isn't going to be letting me go no matter what I say... I feel bad for accepting this when I wasn't crying, but... What can you do? I don't want to break her spirit... 

**~ Falon and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Falon: ** So, Lev, how are you doing today? I hope you’re feeling better than you were the other day. 

**Lev: ** Yeah, I’m fine… Falon, I need to tell you something about the last time we ran into each other. 

**Falon: ** Alright. Go on ahead then. 

**Lev: ** Well… I just wanted to say that I wasn’t crying the last time we saw one another. 

**Falon: ** Oh? What happened?

**Lev: ** I ran into a dresser. I hit my nose, and my eyes started watering because it hurt. 

**Falon: ** I see… I’m sorry that happened to you, but I’m not going to take back my motherly affection!

**Lev: ** Phew… That’s a relief… 

**Falon: ** You actually like it?

**Lev: ** Who doesn’t? It’s so nice to feel like somebody cares for you completely. Love doesn’t have to be romantic to feel absolutely amazing, you know. 

**Falon: ** You’re talking like you aren’t used to feeling that. 

**Lev: ** I guess I’m not… My parents didn’t really talk to me all that much. 

**Falon: ** That’s awful! Why didn’t they speak with you? I’m going to have to show them what for if they ignored you!

**Lev: ** You don’t need to do that…! Please don’t blow this out of proportion. I promise there’s a reasonable explanation for this. 

**Falon: ** Alright… Go on then. Tell me what it is. 

**Lev: ** Well… My parents are nobles from Leicester. They’re nice to me and all that, but… They were pretty focused on raising their status. I was used as a bargaining chip every once in a while to make that happen. 

**Falon: ** What?!

**Lev: ** My father and mother divorced when I was young, and my father took my other two brothers to be part of another minor house. My mother and stepfather thought that they would be able to use me to gain a foothold in the power of my father’s house. They wanted things to get better for us, so I know why they did it, but… 

**Falon: ** That doesn’t excuse it! I don’t know how anyone can use their child like that! It’s unforgivable. I might have to go over to their estate now to give them a piece of my mind!

**Lev: ** It really isn’t necessary… Besides, my life is fine without them. I’m happy to be here with you and everyone else. 

**Falon: ** If you say so… That just means that I’ll have to give you the love and support they missed out on providing you. If you aren’t going to do it, then I’ll just have to take care of business!

**Lev: ** Alright… Um… Falon?

**Falon: ** What is it?

**Lev: ** If it’s not too much trouble… Could I have one of those hugs of yours again…? 

**Falon: ** Of course! One Falon Mama Bear hug coming right up!

**~ Falon and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Falon is so good I love her
> 
> B: I'm vibin
> 
> -Digital


	206. 225. Falon x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/23/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/31/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: ** Oh, that festival was amazing... I don't think I've ever had so much fun with the people of the nearby town...

**Reese: ** Falon, do you have any idea how late it is?

**Falon: ** Um... My apologies, Professor. I knew that tomorrow was a day off, so I figured it would be alright if I stayed out a bit later than usual.

**Reese: ** It would be if I didn't have the higher-ups breathing down my neck all the time about making sure all the Blue Lions are tucked in safely at night... If you're going to head out, be sure to take someone along with you to prevent that, okay?

**Falon: ** I understand... 

**Reese: ** Well, now that all the formalities are out of the way, I want to hear about this festival.

**Falon: ** Oh, it was incredible! I had so much fun. I've always enjoyed spending time with people who aren't nobles. For one, they tend to be a bit less stuffy. Second, I want to learn more about them.

**Reese: ** And why is that?

**Falon: ** When I take over my family's territory, I want to know what the common people need. I need to be able to fit their desires as a ruler, and the best way to do so is to get to know them beforehand.

**Reese: ** That's a noble aim.

**Falon: ** The only problem is that it exhausts me every time... We can talk more about it next time, Professor.

**Reese: ** That sounds like a plan to me.

**Falon: ** Have a nice night, Professor. Sorry to have made you worry!

**Reese: ** She sure is special... But I don't think special is a bad thing.

**~ Falon and Reese have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Reese: ** So, Falon… How did you like your surprise field trip? 

**Falon: ** Oh, it was amazing! Thank you so much for coming along with me to meet with the local townspeople. I think they had a lot of fun talking to us. 

**Reese: ** Their little party was enjoyable after a long week of work… 

**Falon: ** They really do know how to celebrate, huh?

**Reese: ** I’m not going to deny that one. In a way, their parties have their own little charm. 

**Falon: ** It’s nowhere near as grand as something a noble house or even the church itself would put on, but it’s nice see people just… Having fun and working hard. Even at the most extravagant parties, you see ordinary people enjoying themselves, and that’s something that stays the same regardless of class. 

**Reese: ** That’s true. Even if we have different social standings, we all have a few fundamental things in common. We’re all people. We feel, cry, laugh, scream, bleed… We all live. 

**Falon: ** Yeah… I guess we do. 

**Reese: ** That’s the most important thing in my eyes. We can be commoners or nobles, but we’re the same underneath those fancy titles. In the eyes of the goddess and all other higher powers out there… We’re the same. 

**Falon: ** I wish everybody saw things that way. 

**Reese: ** Well… Maybe we can find a way to make them. 

**Falon: ** You think so? 

**Reese: ** A lot of changes start small and spiral from there. This could be one of them if we put enough work into it. 

**Falon: ** After all, we might be nobles, but we can work just as hard as the commoners who threw that lovely party in the first place. Like I said, that’s what we have in common, and it’s what matters the most at the end of the day. 

**Reese: ** Any ideas on where to start?

**Falon: ** I want to write a letter to my father about how great that was first… He’s going to love hearing about this!

**Reese: ** You have fun with that, Falon. 

**Falon: ** Thanks, Professor! 

**Reese: ** What a lovely girl… She’s going to be someone great one day. 

**~ Falon and Reese have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Falon very good
> 
> B: Falon still very good
> 
> -Digital


	207. 226. Falon x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/2/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: ** Take that!

**Derric: ** Ack-!

**Falon: ** Another loss? Derric, are you feeling okay?

**Derric: ** I guess I'm just not as good a fighter as you are, Falon. You're so boisterous with your strikes. It's bound to scare anyone half to death.

**Falon: ** That's not the only thing behind my fighting style that gives me an advantage over you, Derric.

**Derric: ** Then what is it? What could make you so much stronger than me?

**Falon: ** It's rather simple, really... I have confidence in what I'm doing.

**Derric: ** What? I'm afraid I don't follow.

**Falon: ** You're one of the youngest knights in the Seiros fighting force. You have to prove yourself to everyone, and you're used to being seen as less than everyone else because of your age. 

**Derric: ** What does that have to do with my fighting?

**Falon: ** You aren't confident enough because you constantly have to prove yourself. It's not healthy. You need to learn how to fight without thinking of impressing others. Young or not, the battlefield cares not. You need to be shameless in your strikes. Attack with the confidence I show.

**Derric: ** Yeah... I suppose that makes sense.

**Falon: ** Confidence isn't exactly an overnight thing, but if you work hard enough at it, you can reach it. If anyone is going to prove to me what they're made of, I feel like it'll be you, Derric.

**Derric: ** So... You'll help me out?

**Falon: ** Of course! I'll do anything to help you get better at this stuff. Confidence is needed to get better at fighting, and being good at fighting is required to stay alive.

**Derric: ** I understand.

**Falon: ** When next we meet, I'll show you the power of confidence! Mark my words!

**~ Falon and Derric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Derric: ** Hey, Falon. You said that you wanted to see me?

**Falon: ** I did, as a matter of fact. I have something for you. 

**Derric: ** What’s that in your hand?

**Falon: ** It’s a letter to you from me. 

**Derric: ** But why? We’re here to talk to each other, so the letter doesn’t seem to have much of a point. 

**Falon: ** My father always gets me hyped up by sending me letters. He tells me that it’s a great way to boost my faith in myself. When I have something physical to go back to that will help me when I’m feeling down, it ensures that I know I’m loved. 

**Derric: ** I see… You wrote me something that will help me to feel better when things get tough that I can look back on. 

**Falon: ** I did. And I believe that this is going to help you become more confident in yourself. When you have a new fire behind your actions, you’ll be able to add power to your fighting style. 

**Derric: ** I understand. 

**Falon: ** Here you are. Read it over, and when you’re finished, we can spar and see if it worked. 

**Derric: ** Alright… 

**Falon: ** … 

**Derric: ** Falon, you’re… You’re so nice to me. I appreciate this a lot. It isn’t a ploy to just get me to be stronger though, right?

**Falon: ** Every word that I wrote on that page was genuine. I wouldn’t have marked it down if I didn’t mean it with every part of my being. 

**Derric: ** Thank you for that, Falon… This means a lot to me. I don’t think I could articulate how important it is to me. I think that your idea that it would help me with my confidence is going to prove correct. 

**Falon: ** Really? I’m glad to hear it! 

**Derric: ** But there’s only one way to know for sure… Are you ready to spar once again?

**Falon: ** I am whenever you are! Just give me the word, and we’ll jump right into it. 

**Derric: ** In that case, let’s get to it! Don’t hold back on me, alright?

**Falon: ** I would never dream of it! 

**~ Falon and Derric have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Woo supports
> 
> B: Holy crap this one took forever to get updated
> 
> -Digital


	208. 227. Falon x Yuliya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/18/2019. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/18/2019. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Falon: ** Yuliya, we need to talk.

**Yuliya: ** Hm? What is it?

**Falon: ** This is really important... I saw you drinking last night.

**Yuliya: ** What about it? Everybody drinks fluids. It's how we survive. 

**Falon: ** No! I mean alcohol! I saw you drinking alcohol last night, and I came here to talk to you about it.

**Yuliya: ** Last I checked, drinking alcohol is my choice, not yours. 

**Falon: ** Still, I don't think it's a good idea given your position. You're a knight, and that means it's your duty to be prepared to fight at any moment. You need to be in a stable physical state in order to do that.

**Yuliya: ** Do I look drunk to you? A little alcohol never hurt anyone.

**Falon: ** Then why were you stumbling back to your room last night?

**Yuliya: ** That's still not any of your business. 

**Falon: ** I'm not trying to intrude on your personal life. I just want to help you.

**Yuliya: ** Intruding intentionally or not, that's really how it comes off. Why do you care so much anyways?

**Falon: ** I don't want to see you getting hurt because of this. It's preventable, and I'm going to do my best to prevent it.

**Yuliya: ** Wow. Are you always this invasive, or is it just with me?

**Falon: ** I'm not trying to intrude! I want to make sure you're safe! What could make you think getting so drunk is a good idea anyways?

**Yuliya: ** That's it. I'm out of here. Goodbye, Falon. Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong.

**Falon: ** Yuliya! Yuliya, wait! Talk to me, for gods' sake!

**~ Falon and Yuliya have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Falon: ** Um… Yuliya? Can we talk for a moment?

**Yuliya: ** What do you want this time? Are you here to control my existence again?

**Falon: ** No. I wanted to apologize for being overbearing last time we spoke. I might not agree with your choices, but that doesn’t give me an excuse to chastise you over something that isn’t my decision to make. I’m sorry. 

**Yuliya: ** Huh. I didn’t see that one coming. 

**Falon: ** Still, I do have to ask… Why do you go out and get drunk like that? 

**Yuliya: ** I don’t know if I want to be talking about this with you. 

**Falon: ** Why not? 

**Yuliya: ** It’s a lot of personal business, and I don’t want to blab off and just tell anyone. 

**Falon: ** I… I understand. If it’s really that dear to your heart, then it would make sense why you would want to keep from talking about it. At the end of the day, it is your decision to make, so I won’t bother you further. 

**Yuliya: ** Falon… Wait. 

**Falon: ** Hm?

**Yuliya: ** I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it in full, but… I will say one thing. I do it to forget about the pain of the past. 

**Falon: ** It has been said that alcohol can dull your senses in large enough doses… Does it calm your emotions as well?

**Yuliya: ** Something like that. If it messes with your head enough, you lose the ability to remember. That’s the main reason I’m so in love with it. 

**Falon: ** You don’t want to remember…? 

**Yuliya: ** Yeah… A lot happened before I came here to the monastery. I guess you could say that I don’t want to face that problem, so I run like hell away from it. 

**Falon: ** Even if it hurts you in the long run?

**Yuliya: ** Yeah… I guess it does do that sometimes. 

**Falon: ** I see… Well, I sincerely hope it gets better for you soon. I know I might not be able to do much to help you with it, but… If you want to talk, I’m always here to listen. 

**Yuliya: ** Thanks for the offer. I’ll keep it in mind. 

**Falon: ** Enjoy the rest of your night. Are you going to go drinking again?

**Yuliya: ** Maybe… 

**Falon: ** Maybe?

**Yuliya: ** I can’t keep running forever. Maybe it’s time for me to face the past. 

**Falon: ** I’ll let you make that choice for yourself. I can’t push you one way or another. Either way, enjoy your evening. 

**Yuliya: ** ...I can’t run for the rest of my life, but… I don’t have to stop running yet… Time to forget all this crap again… 

**~ Falon and Yuliya have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Tell these two to calm down please
> 
> B: It's day five of quarantine and I'm back on support bullshit. Nice. Now that I'm doing B supports, it's really starting to feel like an FE game, and I love it.
> 
> -Digital


	209. 228. Falon x Rodain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/7/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Rodain: ** Falon, you're of the Chevalier family, aren't you?

**Falon: ** I am, as a matter of fact. Why do you ask?

**Rodain: ** Have you heard about the Columbus family in the Alliance?

**Falon: ** I have, unfortunately... What about them?

**Rodain: ** They have the same Crest as you... And I want to know what you're like in comparison.

**Falon: ** I always knew Chevalier and Columbus shared a Crest, but... What do you mean? The part after the same Crest... What I'm like in comparison?

**Rodain: ** Yes. The Columbus lord came into the Alliance about twenty-five years ago saying they were going to make things better, and then, it didn't happen.

**Falon: ** I'm not like the lord of Columbus. That much I can promise. I would never do anything to hurt anyone.

**Rodain: ** You've heard about the abuse of power there, right?

**Falon: ** Yes... Hurting all sorts of people for personal gain... It's disgusting. It hurts me to know that I'm connected to such a horrible man.

**Rodain: ** Well, if we share our disgust, I suppose I can hold off on being upset with you.

**Falon: ** Actions speak louder than words. It's easy to say you're going to do something and then not follow up on it. That's what you mean, right?

**Rodain: ** It is, as a matter of fact. You're a good person, right? Show what you're made of then. Show how you'll be a strong future leader free of corruption. Your time here at the monastery is your chance to do so.

**Falon: ** And I fully intend to take advantage of it, for your sake and others'.

**Rodain: ** That's what I like to hear... Good luck.

**Falon: ** Thank you.

**~ Falon and Rodain have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Falon: ** Ugh… 

**Rodain: ** Judging by the foul expression on your face, I’m guessing that you heard the news too. 

**Falon: ** I did… Though I almost wish I hadn’t been given the somber news. 

**Rodain: ** Members of the Columbus army caused a riot, killing many people with hopes of gaining more territory. 

**Falon: ** I don’t understand how something like that can happen… How do people find it in themselves to willingly take innocent lives for the sake of entertainment? If someone isn’t fighting, then you shouldn’t raise a blade to them. 

**Rodain: ** I long to see a world where everyone believes that one of these days… It isn’t looking likely now, but I hope that it happens one day. 

**Falon: ** You know what? I’ve made up my mind. 

**Rodain: ** Oh? How so?

**Falon: ** House Columbus shares a Crest with my family, and it’s my job to do what I can to reverse the corruption that they have burned into the land of this world. Even if they’re part of Leicester while I am from Faerghus, I care not. I want to ease the suffering of those who have been crushed beneath the iron fist of the Columbus household, and I believe that will transcends borders. 

**Rodain: ** I agree completely. In fact, I would like to help you out in any way that I possibly can. 

**Falon: ** You really want to?

**Rodain: ** Of course. I can’t stand people like that either, so I’m happy to stand up against the ones who do such horrible things to innocents. It’s the least I can do to make this world a better place, you know? 

**Falon: ** In that case, we’ll certainly have a lot of business to attend to after this year draws to a close. The harm that the Columbus family has caused cannot be denied, and we have to fix it as soon as possible. 

**Rodain: ** We can come up with a plan when the year ends. Until then, I’m going to ask the goddess for salvation on the souls who have died. Do you want to come to the cathedral with me?

**Falon: ** Of course. This is the least they deserve. 

**~ Falon and Rodain have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Rodain said fuck corruption and Falon said yes I agree so support
> 
> B: Supports are cool
> 
> -Digital


	210. 229. Raithius x Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/21/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: **Hey, Raithius!

**Raithius: **Ack-! Hi, Sofia...!

**Sofia: **Well, don't you look tense?

**Raithius: **You scared me is all...

**Sofia: **You look pale, and that's unnatural for you.

**Raithius: **I-It's nothing...

**Sofia: **You only got nervous like this after I showed up... You... You're scared of girls!

**Raithius: **I-I am not!

**Sofia: **You can't hide it from me! I can't believe this! The future heir of the Leicester Alliance is terrified of women!

**Raithius: **Sofia, you can't tell this to anybody--

**Sofia: **I won't, I won't. It would be really bad if our future leader was left to suffer since he's scared of women... Which is exactly why I'm going to help you out of this.

**Raithius: **You're going to help me out of this? Really? And here I thought you would spread a rumor that juicy like wildfire...

**Sofia: **Of course not. I'm not that cruel and heartless. I'm going to help you get over your fear of women. To do so, I'm going to teach you how to respectfully flirt with all girls!

**Raithius: **Seriously? Wow, of all the things I expected you to say, this was nowhere near it.

**Sofia: **It's just what you deserve. You won't be quite as effective as a ruler if you can't talk to women, so I'll just have to figure it out for you.

**Raithius: **Thank you, Sofia... I really do appreciate your help here.

**Sofia: **I'm off to concoct a plan to help you learn to interact with women. Until next time, Raithius!

**Raithius: **See you later, Sofia... I'm excited about this, but why do I have an impending sense of doom surrounding it...?

**~ Raithius and Sofia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Sofia: **Alright. So, the first step is to find a girl who you want to flirt with. It’s a simple way to start, but it’s an important first step. 

**Raithius: **Okay… Any suggestions?

**Sofia: **Maybe flirt with me. I’m not interested, but you might as well try. 

**Raithius: **Got it. How do I start?

**Sofia: **You really are clueless… Say something nice. 

**Raithius: **Alright… Your hair looks lovely. 

**Sofia: **Thank you. Great first statement. Next, ask if your potential future partner has any plans. 

**Raithius: **Um… Are you busy later?

**Sofia: **Finally, offer to take her out to tea!

**Raithius: **I-I guess I have some extra tea, if you wanted to join me… Do you want to?

**Sofia: **Perfect! ...At least, it would be if you weren’t drenched in your own sweat. You look like you’re about to pass out. 

**Raithius: **Oh, this is hopeless… At this rate, I’m never going to get better. 

**Sofia: **Don’t say that. There’s always time for you to improve. 

**Raithius: **I’ve never done this before… Can you tell?

**Sofia: **N-No… Not at all… 

**Raithius: **This is such a headache. Maybe we should just leave it there. I don’t want to drag you into this again when it clearly isn’t going anywhere. 

**Sofia: **Well, if flirting isn’t going to work… Why don’t we target the origin of your fear of girls? 

**Raithius: **Do you think that will help?

**Sofia: **It should. 

**Raithius: **I… I guess I’m scared they’re going to get hurt. 

**Sofia: **Huh?

**Raithius: **Last time I got close like this to a girl my age, romantically close, I mean… It didn’t end well. She died, and the general suspicion is that it was because of her connection to me. 

**Sofia: **I had no idea… 

**Raithius: **You had no way of knowing. It’s fine. 

**Sofia: **Is there anything I can do to help?

**Raithius: **Not that I can think of. Only time can help this one heal. 

**Sofia: **Maybe that’s all this needs then. Just… Give it time. Maybe it’ll get better. 

**Raithius: **I’ll hope that works… 

**Sofia: **If you need anything… I’ll help you the best I can. 

**Raithius: **Thanks, Sofia. I appreciate the help, even if it didn’t go too far. 

**Sofia: **No problem. 

**~ Raithius and Sofia have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Big disaster Raithius
> 
> B: Tragic backstory oop
> 
> -Digital


	211. 230. Raithius x Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/1/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/16/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Hey, Wolfgang? Can we talk for a minute?

**Wolfgang: ** Sure. Do you need something?

**Raithius: ** I want to ask you something... You're a commoner, right?

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah. I was raised by my father, and he's a clockmaker. You know that.

**Raithius: ** And yet... You have a Crest. Why?

**Wolfgang: ** I... I always figured it was some distant relation thing. Sometimes, distant relatives of Crest-bearers wind up with Crests despite not being noble.

**Raithius: ** I guess that would make sense... You have a Crest of Chevalier though...

**Wolfgang: ** Yes. You know that. Why are you asking all these questions you clearly know answers to?

**Raithius: ** Wolfgang, how much do you know about the Crest of Chevalier? For one, there's another student here with that Crest. On top of that...

**Wolfgang: ** What? What's going on?

**Raithius: ** I really don't know how to say this, but... Uh... 

**Wolfgang: ** Just tell me already!

**Raithius: ** ...What about your mother?

**Wolfgang: ** I never knew her... She died just after I was born. That's the one thing in this conversation you actually didn't know about.

**Raithius: ** I... I really don't know how to say this, but... Wolfgang, have you ever heard of a group called Canis? The Canis Mafia, to be specific?

**Wolfgang: ** N-No... I haven't...

**Raithius: ** ...You're lying, aren't you? I can tell you're hiding something, Wolfgang.

**Wolfgang: ** Raithius, I--

**Raithius: ** If you don't want to talk about it, that's alright. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. Just... I'm sorry about all of this. I'll see you later, Wolfgang.

**Wolfgang: ** Raithius, what are you talking about? What's going on? Answer me! Damn it... He's gone... 

**~ Raithius and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Things sure have changed since we last found ourselves here, huh? 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah. Back then, we were both naive and young. I actually had hope in the goodness of the world, and you didn’t realize how easily good apples could go bad. 

**Raithius: ** You’re being a bit harsh on yourself there, Wolfgang. 

**Wolfgang: ** And yet, I would say that it’s accurate personally. I mean, think about it. You spoke to me about the Canis Mafia knowing that I was aware of their existence, but you still let me get off with lying about it. Now, I’m their leader, and I know that I’m nowhere near as good of a person as I once was. 

**Raithius: ** Still, you’ve done a lot of great things. You took a terrible situation where you were born with a Crest you never should have had, and you turned it around to change your territory. I wouldn’t be where I am today if not for the influence of your group, and I think you should be aware of that. 

**Wolfgang: ** I know that you’re right, but I still had to do a lot of stepping on others to get here. That’s how to gain power in this world. It’s twisted and sick, but that’s how it works. 

**Raithius: ** You’ve changed since then, yes, but… 

**Wolfgang: ** You don’t need to finish that sentence. I get it. 

**Raithius: ** ...Before, you didn’t even want to listen to me proposing the possibility of who you really were. Look at how well that turned out. 

**Wolfgang: ** Ha! Yeah. Maybe everything would have been easier if I listened to you when you said that I might have been involved with Canis somehow without my knowledge. 

**Raithius: ** It wasn’t as if we would have been able to do anything with the information back then, but… I don’t know. I guess it would have been nice to have in the back of our heads. 

**Wolfgang: ** I wish I hadn’t been so ignorant in those days, you know. I could have spared myself a lot of suffering by listening to your suspicions. 

**Raithius: ** You were afraid of the truth. That’s understandable. 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah… On top of that, I think I was scared of frightening you. 

**Raithius: ** Frightening me? 

**Wolfgang: ** You heard me. You were the future leader of the Alliance. That’s a big deal. I thought it would be terrifying if you found this random girl from Columbus territory who just walked up to you and said something crazy. 

**Raithius: ** ‘Hey there, Raithius! Sorry to bother you, but I think I might be related to one of the worst criminals on the continent. The mafia runs through my veins, and you have to deal with that!’ ...Yeah, I get it. 

**Wolfgang: ** Still, I guess it doesn’t matter now. We’re here together in the moment, and that’s what’s really important. 

**Raithius: ** You make a good point… 

**Wolfgang: ** Speaking of, we’ve got some other business to take care of, right? Let’s get down to it, shall we? 

**Raithius: ** Alright. Sounds like a plan to me. 

**~ Raithius and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I wonder what Raithius is talking about......... Hm................
> 
> B: Oh my god it's been a year since I uploaded the C support on this chain
> 
> -Digital


	212. 231. Raithius x Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/5/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Ha! Take that! 

**Cedric: ** Training, I see... I didn’t expect to see you here, Raithius. 

**Raithius: ** Greetings, Cedric. What brings you here on this fine day? 

**Cedric: ** I was planning on refining my skills, but if you’re here as well, perhaps we could work together on the matter. 

**Raithius: ** The great and noble Cedric asking me for help? It doesn’t even sound real. 

**Cedric: ** I know we’ve had our differences in the past due to our radically varying personalities. You’re playful and optimistic while I’m... 

**Raithius: ** Uptight and noble? 

**Cedric: ** I... I wouldn’t quite put it like that... 

**Raithius: ** It’s still symbolic of our relationship if you ask me. 

**Cedric: ** I suppose that’s true... I say something, you refute it with a joke, and I say that’s not accurate. 

**Raithius: ** Even if we’re different, I’m still happy that I’ve got you on my side. 

**Cedric: ** Truly? 

**Raithius: ** Of course. It never hurts to see things from another perspective, and you’re always around to offer a different point of view. 

**Cedric: ** I guess that you have a point... 

**Raithius: ** I will admit, I have always wondered why you’ve never quite understood me. 

**Cedric: ** You think about things like that? 

**Raithius: ** Of course I do. 

**Cedric: ** Ah... Perhaps we can save that for another time. We should spar for now. 

**Raithius: ** Solid point. Show me what you’re made of, Cedric! However, as long as I have anything to say about it, you won’t be winning this fight. 

**Cedric: ** I suppose we’ll just have to see how it goes then. 

**~ Raithius and Cedric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Good morning, Raithius. 

**Raithius: ** Hey, Ced. Are you ready to talk to me about what’s going on with you and I not seeing eye to eye?

**Cedric: ** I suppose so… Truth be told, I think it’s our leading styles. 

**Raithius: ** What about them?

**Cedric: ** You tend to rush into things a bit more. You’re cheerful and optimistic, but you’re still a strong schemer. 

**Raithius: ** Schemer? Not strategist? I’m hurt you would think that of me, Cedric. 

**Cedric: ** That’s one of the things that makes us different. You scheme. I strategize. 

**Raithius: ** You make that sound like a bad thing. 

**Cedric: ** It isn’t. There’s merit in both sides of the coin. You’re not afraid to use unique strategies to win the day. I tend to be a bit more reserved. 

**Raithius: ** You’re cautious too. 

**Cedric: ** I suppose I am. 

**Raithius: ** Our differences are what make us so good for each other though. 

**Cedric: ** I would agree. 

**Raithius: ** After all, you’re the order to my chaos. We’re really different, but we’re good at balancing each other out. 

**Cedric: ** I’m not good at thinking on my toes like you are, but that means I can follow your advice when it’s necessary. 

**Raithius: ** Exactly. 

**Cedric: ** You know… I know we don’t see eye to eye on many things due to our differing perspectives, but… I’m happy to have you in my life too. You said that last time, but… I wanted you to know that I felt the same in return. It’s important to reciprocate feelings like that. 

**Raithius: ** That sounds rather romantic of you… Dare I say, does kind, noble, serious Cedric have a crush on me? The unique, extroverted, scheming Raithius gasps in response!

**Cedric: ** Stop kidding around, Raithius… You know what I’m talking about. 

**Raithius: ** I do, but I need to make my own fun sometimes. 

**Cedric: ** ...We should continue working together even after our time at the monastery draws to a close. What do you think of that?

**Raithius: ** Sounds like a deal. Let’s shake on it. 

**Cedric: ** This isn’t a trick or anything, right?

**Raithius: ** Oh, ye of little faith. I’m a man of my word. 

**Cedric: ** Alright then… It’s a deal. 

**~ Raithius and Cedric have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Raithius: ** Hey, Cedric. I’m glad you came. Would you be available to look this strategy over for me to make sure that everything looks good?

**Cedric: ** Of course… 

**Raithius: ** Thanks for the help. I know how good you are at finding weak spots in stuff like this, and Nova’s busy with other things, so… I figured you’d be the best person for the job. 

**Cedric: ** I’m honored you would think so highly of me… I believe everything looks alright. You’ve figured out a solid strategy for the coming battle. 

**Raithius: ** Thanks, Ced. 

**Cedric: ** I suppose I’ll be on my way now. 

**Raithius: ** Actually… Hold on. There’s one other thing I want to tell you before you go. 

**Cedric: ** What is it? 

**Raithius: ** Thanks for sticking by me all these years. 

**Cedric: ** Where is this coming from? 

**Raithius: ** Nowhere in particular, honestly. I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I think that I’m really lucky to have all of the Golden Deer here. You and I are so different, and yet, we still get along really well. I still value your perspective on various issues, you know. 

**Cedric: ** I’m honored to hear you say that… 

**Raithius: ** It’s just the truth. We both look at life in very different ways, but we can do really great things when we come together. I don’t know where I’d be if I didn’t have your help, and I like to think that you wonder the reverse every once in a while too. 

**Cedric: ** I suppose I do… 

**Raithius: ** We agreed before the Battle of Garreg Mach that we’d help each other out even after our time as students came to a close, and I’m glad that we wound up following through with it. It would really suck to go through this war without your help. 

**Cedric: ** I had no idea you thought so highly of me, Raithius. 

**Raithius: ** You know what you’re doing, and it’s admirable to have someone who has such a strong grip on their life here to help out every once in a while. You’re so organized, and we know how I can be prone to chaos at times. 

**Cedric: ** I suppose that is true… 

**Raithius: ** I guess I’m just happy that you’re around here to offer a different point of view from time to time. It means a lot especially given the circumstances we’re living through. 

**Cedric: ** Yeah… You’re right… 

**Raithius: ** Aw, look at you! You’re all flustered because I’m heaping on the praise! 

**Cedric: ** Perhaps I am… 

**Raithius: ** You don’t need to hide it, Ced. It’s alright to be embarrassed every once in a while… Though I suppose that doesn’t exactly fit your perfect noble mask as much as constant elegance, huh? 

**Cedric: ** You’re hilarious. 

**Raithius: ** I’m just teasing you. I know that you could use a chance to lighten up every once in a while. 

**Cedric: ** Thank you for thinking of me then. 

**Raithius: ** You know… I think I’m going to have to come to you in the future for these strategies. 

**Cedric: ** What? 

**Raithius: ** Your input is so different from what everybody else here would offer me. Nova’s got an eye for tactics too, but she tends to agree with me more often than not. You’ve always known when to stand up for your own ideas around me, and it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra set of eyes. 

**Cedric: ** I would love to help you, Raithius. I won’t let you down. 

**Raithius: ** Aw, don’t say that. You never could disappoint me anyways. There’s a reason I’ve come to rely so much on you, and I’m glad that you’re starting to see it too. 

**Cedric: ** … 

**Raithius: ** Look at you! Your face is all pink again! How sweet… Now, what do you say to going to get some food together? I’d certainly love to continue this discussion over a meal. 

**Cedric: ** Of course… Just so long as you keep the embarrassing content to a minimum. 

**Raithius: ** I make no promises, but I’ll try to hold back. Now, let’s go!

**~ Raithius and Cedric have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Oh yeah boys more support time
> 
> B: Cedric changed a lot in development woah
> 
> A: Today is the birthday of both Illona and Wolfgang's creators that's pretty cash money
> 
> -Digital


	213. 232. Raithius x Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/8/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adeline: ** I wish I could go...

**Raithius:** Hey there, Addie. What has you mumbling this time?

**Adeline:** R-Raithius-!

**Raithius: ** No need to be so nervous. It's just me.

**Adeline: ** Well... It's this flier for a local performing troupe. They recently lost their dancer in an accident. She broke her ankle after falling off a stage and can't perform, so they need a replacement.

**Raithius: ** I'm glad she didn't die at the very least... But what does this have to do with you? And I still don't get what that little paper of yours is all about.

**Adeline: ** They're holding auditions later today to see who will step up to take the next spot. I was thinking of going to try out, but I can't... I have a territory to run after this, and if they want me to stay, I won't be able to.

**Raithius: ** But don't you want this chance, even if it's just for a little while?

**Adeline: ** Of course I do... I just don't know what i can do about it.

**Raithius: ** Are you sure you can't go on and try out? Because I think you should go for it.

**Adeline: ** You... You really think so?

**Raithius: ** Of course. I've seen you practicing before. You've got talent, Adeline. You deserve to show it off.

**Adeline: ** Thank you, Raithius... I appreciate this! I'm going to go so I don't miss it! Have a nice day, and thank you again!

**Raithius: ** What a sweet girl... I hope she gets what she's seeking.

**~ Raithius and Adeline have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Raithius, I have great news!

**Raithius: ** You sure do look excited… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much. 

**Adeline: ** I went for it like you told me to. I tried out for that performing troupe, and… I got in!

**Raithius: ** That’s amazing, Adeline! I’m so proud of you! What are you going to do now?

**Adeline: ** There’s going to be a practice later on this week, and I’m going to show off everything that I’ve got… If you want, you can come along and watch. 

**Raithius: ** Are you sure that would be allowed?

**Adeline: ** I already asked everybody else about it. As soon as I heard that they wanted me, I had to know if I could bring you along to watch practice. After all, I wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t encouraged me to go for it in the first place. 

**Raithius: ** You know… That sounds great. I would love to come along and see you perform. I don’t get to see it anywhere near as much as I would like, and that’s really unfortunate given how amazing you seem to be. 

**Adeline: ** Amazing…?

**Raithius: ** Yeah. I’ve seen you practicing sometimes when you think nobody’s around, and you’re spectacular at it. I think you would be amazing at if you ever wanted to pursue it as a career. 

**Adeline: ** I don’t know if I would go that far… I’m just trying to have fun with it. There are surely other people out there who are more suited to it than I am. 

**Raithius: ** Who cares if there are others that are more qualified? If it’s fun to you, that’s what matters most. You need to let loose and enjoy yourself every once in a while. I told you to do so when it came to auditioning, and look at where you are now? You’re part of a performing troupe!

**Adeline: ** You might have a point… I’ll think about it in the future. I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it since I’m meant to inherit a noble house, but… I suppose that I could give it some thought in the next few weeks. 

**Raithius: ** That’s all I ask. Now, don’t you have some rehearsing to do?

**Adeline: ** I suppose so… If you want to watch, I won’t stop you. 

**Raithius: ** I was hoping you would say that. 

**~ Raithius and Adeline have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This support was not fun to post ao3 was not agreeing with me
> 
> B: Appmon is epic
> 
> -Digital


	214. 233. Raithius x Novalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/1/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 8/31/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen: Strife by Dusk at the earliest. Note: This conversation can only be viewed on the Golden Deer path, Dandelion Wind.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Hey, Novalee. How are you doing today?

**Novalee: ** I'm doing just fine, thanks... Why the sudden approach?

**Raithius: ** Am I not allowed to see how my best friend is doing?

**Novalee: ** Best friend? Well... That might be taking it a step too far...

**Raithius: ** Nonsense. You know close we are, and you wouldn't doubt me, would you?

**Novalee: ** Of course not, Lord Raithius.

**Raithius: ** How many times have I told you to cut it out with that lord stuff? I'm not your owner or anything. You can just use my name.

**Novalee: ** My apologies.

**Raithius: ** ...Hm. I should have known you weren't doing too well.

**Novalee: ** What do you mean?

**Raithius: ** I know you well enough to be able to tell when you're feeling overwhelmed. The monastery isn't too much for you or anything, is it? 

**Novalee: ** I'm fine.

**Raithius: ** You know that you don't have to lie to me. I can see right through whatever you're putting down anyways, so there's not really much of a point in making it seem like everything is fine. I'll figure it out anyways. You know I will.

**Novalee: ** Raithius, I...

**Raithius: ** I think I know what it is. You're not used to being around this many people. You grew up basically alone, and this is getting to be too much for you.

**Novalee: ** It is not!

**Raithius: ** Novalee, you can tell me straight up. I can tell you're struggling.

**Novalee: ** I... Maybe...

**Raithius: ** Come on, let's go spend a day together, just the two of us. Maybe that'll help you feel better.

**Novalee: ** If you think it'll work... Okay.

**Raithius: ** Great! Let's go hit the market and look around together. Maybe afterwards, we can go and find a nice restaurant in a nearby town. We can eat together, just like we did before we came here.

**Novalee: ** It would be my pleasure... But that's really not what's bugging me...

**~ Raithius and Novalee have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Raithius: ** You’re not feeling great again, Nova. I can tell. 

**Novalee: ** You know me far too well… 

**Raithius: ** We’ve been around each other for years, so I’ve picked up on your tells even if you try to hide it from me. Why did you try to keep it secret anyways?

**Novalee: ** You have enough stress on your shoulders as it is. 

**Raithius: ** I thought we had moved past this. You’re the most important person in my life, Nova. You can trust me with anything. You’ve carried my weight all this time, so I’m going to help you carry yours. 

**Novalee: ** Fine… I… I’m worried about what this war is going to mean for us in the future. 

**Raithius: ** What do you mean? 

**Novalee: ** ...We might have to fight against my family. 

**Raithius: ** That’s what’s on your mind then… I get it. You don’t want to fight them. 

**Novalee: ** It’s not that… I know that I have every right to lash out against them for all that they’ve done for me. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do it though. 

**Raithius: ** Strong enough? What do you mean? 

**Novalee: ** I left my home on terrible terms. My father wanted to have me killed, so I fled from the assassin. They don’t want me alive. As much as I’ve dreamed of finally getting back at them, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to do that when the time comes. 

**Raithius: ** Can you tell me how the assassin story ends?

**Novalee: ** Huh?

**Raithius: ** When you were attacked. What happened afterwards?

**Novalee: ** You should already know… 

**Raithius: ** Say it anyway. 

**Novalee: ** I… I found you, and you did everything you could to help me. 

**Raithius: ** Exactly. That’s what I’m going to do here too. 

**Novalee: ** What?

**Raithius: ** You being scared of your family is justified after all that’s happened. I’m here to help you through all of that though. Remember when you were having a bad day five years ago? 

**Novalee: ** Yes… You always tried to take me out for an outing to cheer me up. 

**Raithius: ** And it worked. I’ve been helping you for so long, and I’m going to keep doing it regardless of if we have to fight your family or not. 

**Novalee: ** Thank you… 

**Raithius: ** You’ve done so much for me. I’m just returning the favor. 

**Novalee: ** This means so much to me… I don’t think I could ever properly tell you how glad I am to have you in my life. 

**Raithius: ** That’s okay, because you don’t have to. I already understand… And I’m glad that you’re in my life as well. 

**Novalee: ** ...Would you be up for spending a day together? You know… Like we used to back before the war?

**Raithius: ** It would be my honor. 

**~ Raithius and Novalee have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This one is going to be angsty just you wait
> 
> B: This is one of the best couples in Alternative I swear
> 
> -Digital


	215. 234. Raithius x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/15/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Fourteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius: ** So, William... What made you want to call me here? 

**William: ** I was going to ask you a few questions about... Um... My past. 

**Raithius: ** Ah... I think I know what you mean. 

**William: ** I'm descended from a noble house in Leicester. I didn't find out until right before I came here to the monastery, and I haven't exactly had much time to research. 

**Raithius: ** You want to know if I know anything about the family you never knew you had... Is that correct? 

**William: ** Yes... It is. I mean, you grew up among the nobles, so I figured you would probably know the most out of everyone here. 

**Raithius: ** That's a correct assumption. I'm happy to help you out in finding out more. The past has a way of making people want to find out more, and not knowing much about it is only going to increase that urge. 

**William: ** Thank you for your help, Raithius. Even just the offer really does mean a lot to me. 

**Raithius: ** I'm happy to help. Whether they are descended from nobles or not, I always do what I can for my friends. It's the least they deserve. 

**William: ** You don't seem to care much about class. 

**Raithius:** Nor really. I think that if somebody wants to learn more, they should be able to regardless of where they came from. 

**William:** That truly is a noble viewpoint. 

**Raithius:** Ha! Nice wordplay. Now, I'm off to start looking around. 

**William: ** Thank you again, Raithius! 

**Raithius:** No problem.

**~ Raithius and William have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Raithius: ** I wish that it didn’t take me so long to get back to you, but I finally have the answers you’ve been looking for. 

**William: ** Truly? I was concerned that you had lost interest in the investigation… 

**Raithius: ** Of course not. You have to know me better than that by now. I love doing this sort of thing, especially if it’s for people that I care about. Now, have a seat. I want to give you the story from beginning to end. 

**William: ** Alright… I’m listening. 

**Raithius: ** You come from House Urswick, though I’m sure you’re already aware of that. They haven’t had a Crest show up in a long time, and it caused a lot of tension among the members of the house. Some wanted to back away from the nobility entirely while others were desperate to find a Crest and increase the power of the family once again. It caused a few arguments, and one of them spiraled into something that would change everything. 

**William: ** I believe I remember hearing about this vaguely… 

**Raithius: ** Your mother got mad at your grandfather, and she ran away. She lived with the commoners for quite some time, and then you were born. From there, you discovered your Crest, and you were able to go back to House Urswick. That’s how you were named as the heir to the family. 

**William: ** I understand… All I knew was that my mother and grandfather didn’t get along. 

**Raithius: ** And that’s true. The lack of an heir with a Crest caused tensions to rise, and it led to her leaving. 

**William: ** When we went to the Urswick estate, she seemed rather upset and closed-off… She didn’t want to be there, and I could tell. 

**Raithius: ** I imagine that she didn’t want you to be pulled into the same life that she had tried to get away from years before. She thought that she was protecting you by keeping you away from it. 

**William: ** I understand her concern completely… If her experiences were so awful, then she would certainly fight against me going back there. 

**Raithius: ** Exactly. Of course, she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, so you wound up being announced as the heir to the family anyways. 

**William: ** From there, I was told to attend the Officers Academy. After all, I was a noble, so I had to learn how to take over my territory when the time finally came. 

**Raithius: ** You got it. That allowed us to meet five years ago, so even if the circumstances leading to it weren’t exactly ideal, I’d say that it wound up being a positive overall. 

**William: ** Thank you for telling me all this… My parents never wanted to get into it fully, and I understand why now. I don’t know what I’m going to do with this information, but I’m still happy to have it. 

**Raithius: ** It’s no problem. I’ll leave you to think things over from here. How does that sound? 

**William: ** It’s a deal. I’ll see you later, Raithius. 

**Raithius: ** Have a nice afternoon, William. Try to stay out of trouble, will you? 

**William: ** I make no promises. 

**Raithius: ** That’s my boy! 

**~ Raithius and William have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Raithius: ** You look rather contemplative today, William. Is there something on your mind? 

**William: ** I’m working on writing a letter to my parents back home in Urswick territory. I think I want to bring up the fact that I know the truth about my heritage. 

**Raithius: ** That’s right… They never wanted you to be aware of it because of the unfortunate circumstances behind your Crest appearing. 

**William: ** Yeah, you get it. I just don’t know how to find the words for something like this. It’s not an ideal situation, and it never will be no matter how we look at it. 

**Raithius: ** Hm… Well… Pardon me if I’m crossing a line, but I don’t think it’s really something for you to worry about quite yet. 

**William: ** How so? 

**Raithius: ** You’ve found out a lot of new information quickly, and they’re going to be aware of that someday. It’s alright to take some time to talk about it. This subject isn’t easy to navigate, and it’s why they tried to keep it away from you for so many years. It’s understandable on both sides. 

**William: ** What are you trying to say? 

**Raithius: ** You don’t have to know exactly what you’re going to be doing right off the bat. You can take your time in figuring out the next step that’s best for you. 

**William: ** I see… I might have to follow your advice, because I feel like this subject would be best discussed in person. 

**Raithius: ** I guess you’ll have to wait until after the war has ended for that then. Until then, we’re going to have a lot on our plates, and I don’t know if you’ll be able to take enough time out for yourself to go all the way to Urswick lands. 

**William: ** That’s true… I can’t tell if I should be looking forward to it or not, but I guess I don’t need to worry about it right now. We have a lot of other business to take care of first. 

**Raithius: ** Exactly… Do you think you’ll be able to handle the situation when the day finally does come? 

**William: ** I’m not sure, to be perfectly honest. I know it’ll be super awkward, and my parents might still try to dodge the subject. 

**Raithius: ** Maybe I can come with you to make it a bit easier on you. 

**William: ** You’d do that? 

**Raithius: ** Yeah. It’s amazing what a bit of emotional support can do for a person. 

**William: ** In that case… I’d love for you to come with me. You’ve supported me so much up to this point, and I wish there was something I could do in return. 

**Raithius: ** Don’t worry about it. You’ve done more than enough for me just by being here. What are friends for? 

**William: ** I’ll trust your word on that… Thanks for all of this, Raithius. It really does mean a lot. 

**Raithius: ** It’s no problem. Like I said, what are friends for? 

**~ Raithius and William have attained Support Rank A ~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Three supports done for today nice
> 
> B: Raithius is low key a troll
> 
> A: I want to go back to sleeeeeep
> 
> -Digital


	216. 235. Raithius x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/15/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/21/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/1/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Hey there, Lev.

**Lev: ** Um... Hello, Raithius... Do you need anything...?

**Raithius: ** I just came by to give you my greetings. You know, it's so funny. Since we were both born to powerful nobles in the Alliance, we grew up around each other. We saw one another at all sorts of political meetings, and yet, we never said hello.

**Lev: ** I guess we didn't... But why does that matter now?

**Raithius: ** I guess it isn't that big in the grand scheme of things, but... I guess it feels weird that after seeing each other so much, we never stopped to get to know one another. I want to change that.

**Lev: ** What brought this on?

**Raithius: ** Nothing really. Life just presented me with an opportunity to get to know somebody else, and I figured I would go on and take it.

**Lev: ** Alright... That's an odd way of looking at things...

**Raithius: ** Odd? What makes it so odd?

**Lev: ** I can't think of anyone who has ever approached me with the intent of befriending me... Not until I came here.

**Raithius: ** I guess I'll just have to change that.

**Lev: ** I still don't get why you're so insistent on it.

**Raithius: ** I'm just that kind of person, I suppose. It's in my nature.

**Lev: ** In your nature...

**Raithius: ** Yeah. What about it?

**Lev: ** Um... Nothing. I'll see you later. I have other things to go do. Travant needs to be fed this time of day. Goodbye.

**Raithius: ** If he thought I wasn't going to catch onto his lie, he's sorely mistaken... But if he wants to be left alone, I'll respect that... 

**~ Raithius and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Hey, Lev. How are you doing today?

**Lev: ** Fine, I suppose… Why do you ask?

**Raithius: ** I figured now would be another good time for us to talk and get to know each other.

**Lev: ** You think so?

**Raithius: ** Yeah. Why not?

**Lev: ** Good point… Honestly, I don’t understand how you can be so open with talking to others. 

**Raithius: ** Really?

**Lev: ** I’ve never been great at talking to others. My parents always seemed insistent on saying that they would handle the social interaction, so I never bothered to get used to speaking for long periods of time. 

**Raithius: ** Maybe now is the time for you to come out of your shell then. 

**Lev: ** Perhaps… 

**Raithius: ** I want to learn more about you. Tell me about yourself. 

**Lev: ** Well… You already knew that I was raised in Leicester… I like riding wyverns, I suppose… This isn’t working. I just feel so awkward. 

**Raithius: ** You don’t need to. I’m not going to judge you or anything. 

**Lev: ** If you insist… I’m really not good at this stuff. I’ve always gotten so anxious talking to people. 

**Raithius: ** You said your parents didn’t want you to talk to others much, right?

**Lev: ** Sort of. They wanted to get more power in the political system of Leicester. 

**Raithius: ** I see… 

**Lev: ** They had to use my Crest to get to the top since nobody else in our immediate family really had one. I was used to just sitting there quietly. 

**Raithius: ** That doesn’t need to be the case anymore.

**Lev: ** Huh?

**Raithius: ** You aren’t with them anymore, so you can be as open and proud with yourself as you want. 

**Lev: ** Are you sure?

**Raithius: ** Positive. Why would I ever lie to you?

**Lev: ** You wouldn’t… 

**Raithius: ** You’re nobody’s tool. Here, you’re just Lev, and that’s what matters most. 

**Lev: ** I guess so… 

**Raithius: ** I get the feeling you’ll want to think about this a bit more, so I’ll leave you to it. Next time, I want to hear all about you, alright?

**Lev: ** I’m nobody’s tool… I guess he’s right… 

**~ Raithius and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Lev: ** Um… Hello, Raithius. What brings you here? 

**Raithius: ** I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. I wanted to say that I’m happy we were able to get to know each other. 

**Lev: ** Where is this coming from? 

**Raithius: ** Well… I figured that you would want to hear me say it. 

**Lev: ** That can’t be the only reason you brought it up… I sure hope not, anyways. 

**Raithius: ** Oh, it isn’t, but… Remember when I was trying to get to know you better before? 

**Lev: ** Yeah, I do, as a matter of fact… You were really intent on trying to get me to open up to you, but I just felt awkward the whole time. 

**Raithius: ** But we don’t need to worry about that anymore. I think that we’ve gotten to know each other rather well even without going out of our way or trying to accomplish it. 

**Lev: ** I must say that I feel the same way… 

**Raithius: ** You’re a good person, and I can tell that you’ve really come into your own over the past few years. 

**Lev: ** Yeah… I have to say that it’s partially because of what you told me. 

**Raithius: ** Really? 

**Lev: ** Yeah. You said that I was nobody’s tool, and it really changed the way that I look at myself. I’ve been getting better with my confidence ever since, and I can say now that I actually like living in my own skin. 

**Raithius: ** Oh, I’m so happy to hear that! I was worried that I would never get you to open up back in those days, but here we are. 

**Lev: ** You really did change my life… 

**Raithius: ** I’m glad I was able to help you out like that. It’s good to see you looking so chipper about life after seeming so down before. 

**Lev: ** Yeah… And I don’t know where I would be without you saying that you wanted to get to know me better. I’d probably still be kind of miserable and a bit of a loner, but… I think I like this outcome a lot better. 

**Raithius: ** You aren’t the only one. It’s nice to see you flourishing after all this time. 

**Lev: ** Thanks for all of this, Raithius… It really does mean a lot to me. 

**Raithius: ** It’s no issue at all… Besides, I think that we can now say that my issue from before has been resolved. 

**Lev: ** You said that you wanted to get to know me better since we had seen each other a lot but never spoke… Huh. I guess that we were able to work through that without even realizing it. The instant that you weren’t able to actively try to get to know me better, it just sort of happened. 

**Raithius: ** I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to see one of my schemes fail, honestly. 

**Lev: ** And your plans don’t fail often… I’m going to take that as a compliment. 

**Raithius: ** That’s a good idea… Now, I have to ask… Would you be up for some regular friend activities? 

**Lev: ** Please don’t tell me that you want me to help you scheme… 

**Raithius: ** You wound me, Lev! I would never do something like that… At least not with you… That’s Novalee’s job. Anyways, I meant to ask you about if you wanted to go and enjoy a meal in the dining hall. It’s about time for lunch, and I know that I’m looking forward to the day’s serving of fish. I’d love it if you would join me now that we’ve officially used the word ‘friend’ to describe our unique relationship. 

**Lev: ** You have a deal. Just promise me that you won’t do anything too rambunctious while we’re there. 

**Raithius: ** You know I can do no such thing… Now, that’s more than enough of us standing around! The dining hall awaits, and that food is calling my name! 

**~ Raithius and Lev have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Last stop of the day yeah
> 
> B: I will stan App Monsters forever
> 
> A: Appmon is still great and you should watch it
> 
> -Digital


	217. 236. Raithius x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/23/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Well, I sure am doing a great job now... 

**Jill: ** You've been excelling in your sword skills for quite some time, Raithius. 

**Raithius: ** Hey, Professor Tysera. I didn't expect to see you walk in out of nowhere.

**Jill: ** Probably because I didn't walk in. I've been here for a while. You just didn't notice me.

**Raithius: ** I see... Anyways, is there something you need?

**Jill: ** I was just noticing how easily you understand using a sword in battle... And I have to wonder if you'll ever think about expanding your horizons a little.

**Raithius: ** Sure. I've been working on my skills with gauntlets recently too. Now, I can punch stuff, but I still have a sword.

**Jill: ** You know what else you can do if you don't have any weapons?

**Raithius: ** What?

**Jill: ** Magic.

**Raithius: ** Wait, let me get this straight here... You want me to try magic?

**Jill: ** Why not?

**Raithius: ** I've never been good at magic. I'm more likely to hit myself with magic than the enemy. Isn't that just a bit too risky?

**Jill: ** I think you should at least give it another try. 

**Raithius: ** Why?

**Jill: ** You're so good at using the sword... Maybe you'll wind up just as good if you try something else out.

**Raithius: ** I wouldn't be so sure...

**Jill: ** Make an attempt at least. You'll always fail if you never try in the first place.

**Raithius: ** I suppose you make a good point there... Alright. Tell me when you're ready, and I'll let you teach me how to use magic.

**Jill: ** I like that enthusiasm. You're going to go far, kid.

**Raithius: ** Aw... Thanks.

**Jill: ** No problem.

**~ Raithius and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Alright, Professor Tysera… Let’s get this over with. If you still want to teach me magic, we should start it sooner rather than later. I have a bad feeling about how this is going to go, but we might as well give it a shot. 

**Jill: ** Tell me… Why is it that you’re so unsure about learning magic? 

**Raithius: ** Well… When I was younger, my brother dared me to try and cast a spell. I may or may not have destroyed a table when I attempted to cast thunder magic. 

**Jill: ** I… Wow. I don’t know what I was expecting you to say, but… It sure wasn’t that. 

**Raithius: ** Remember that whenever this inevitably goes horribly wrong. You were the one who dragged me into this, so you’re responsible for whatever consequences may come of it. 

**Jill: ** Alright… Let’s start with something rather basic. Cast a small fire spell. You see, you start off by moving your hands like so… 

**Raithius: ** You mean… Like this? 

**Jill: ** Woah! I’m glad the walls of the training hall are made of stone… We would be in trouble if they didn’t resist flames… 

**Raithius: ** I feel like that burn mark is going to be there for a while… 

**Jill: ** I’ll handle it. Try once again, but focus more. Don’t let yourself get distracted. That’s how magic gets out of control. 

**Raithius: ** I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try… There!

**Jill: ** Alright… This isn’t going well at all. For the most part, students who I’ve coached in magic before now have had an interest in it, but… You don’t seem to fall in that category. 

**Raithius: ** I guess not. I know this isn’t going to work, so I’m trying to hold back and go on damage control. 

**Jill: ** Having little confidence in your control of it will make it spiral out of your reach. 

**Raithius: ** I’ll keep that in mind. 

**Jill: ** Still, I think we should be done for today. You look rather exhausted after just a few spells. 

**Raithius: ** Yeah… I think I’m going to lay down… Thanks for trying, Professor Tysera. 

**Jill: ** This is going to be a lot harder than I thought… 

**~ Raithius and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Yay supports
> 
> B: Raithius no destroying things please
> 
> -Digital


	218. 237. Raithius x Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/24/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Hey, Niko. I'm here to check out a book.

**Niko: ** Really? I wonder why else you would happen to be in the library...

**Raithius: ** Sarcasm is a gift from the goddess herself, isn't it? Anyways, I'm back with the one I was reading before.

**Niko: ** This is your third time coming back here this week, you know. 

**Raithius: ** I do hope you don't think of that as a bad thing.

**Niko: ** No, not at all... It's just a bit unexpected. I would have thought a big, muscular guy like you never would have taken interest in reading, but you come in here so often... You sure do know how to take someone by surprise.

**Raithius: ** Subverting expectations is practically my middle name at this point. I do it all the time both on and off the battlefield... 

**Niko: ** Including here, it seems... Unfortunately, it seems you've run out of books on my recommendations list to read. I guess you'll have to branch out once again.

**Raithius: ** I can do that, no problem... I'm not entirely sure what I want to read right now though. Maybe I'll be able to find something neat if I look around for long enough.

**Niko: ** We can both look for something. Maybe we can learn a little bit about each other along the way too...

**Raithius: ** What was that?

**Niko: ** Oh, nothing... Don't worry yourself. Have a nice time looking around. I'll be here... Maybe sleeping.

**Raithius: ** In that case, sleep well, my dear Niko.

**Niko: ** Good luck with searching, Raith... Zzz...

**Raithius: ** What a goofy kid...

**~ Raithius and Niko have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Niko: ** Hey, Raithius… You’re back already, huh? And you look like you haven’t stopped smiling in a few hours. 

**Raithius: ** Oh, yeah. I just finished reading one of the books in the library, and I was thinking that you could add it to your list of recommended titles. 

**Niko: ** I’ll be the judge of that. I have to read the books on the list before I can go handing out recommendations. 

**Raithius: ** Here you are then. You canc check it out for yourself. 

**Niko: ** Hm… A book that isn’t about war or fighting? You can color me surprised. 

**Raithius: ** And just what is that supposed to mean?

**Niko: ** I told you last time. You’re a burly guy. One would expect that somebody like you spends a lot of time training or reading about how to get better at fighting. 

**Raithius: ** Well, like I told you last time, I can surprise you. You would be far from the first person that I’ve caught off guard with my hobbies, you know. 

**Niko: ** I see… I suppose that I did want to get to know you better, so I really shouldn’t be that surprised. 

**Raithius: ** If you’re going to try and get to know me better, then I guess that I should return the favor. Are there any juicy secrets that you’ve barely told anybody about?

**Niko: ** Why do I feel like you want to know that stuff for unsavory reasons?

**Raithius: ** Me? Oh, don’t be silly! I wouldn’t ever think about betraying my dear allies. 

**Niko: ** I can’t tell if you’re kidding or not, and I honestly don’t know if I want the answer or not. 

**Raithius: ** I’m kidding, Niko. No need to worry about me… But I do want to know if you have any juicy secrets. 

**Niko: ** Perhaps I’ll tell you if you can figure it out yourself. There’s a hint in this here library that will say exactly what my favorite secret is, and if you can find it, then I’ll tell you everything. 

**Raithius: ** That’s too interesting to pass up on. I’ll find out the truth. That much you can count on. 

**Niko: ** If you say so… I’ll be awaiting your deductions, Raithius!

**Raithius: ** You won’t be disappointed! 

**~ Raithius and Niko have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Wholesome Raithius is my favorite thing
> 
> B: TV is weird
> 
> -Digital


	219. 238. Raithius x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/24/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/6/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eighteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Hey... Derric?

**Derric: ** What is it?

**Raithius: ** I... I've been doing a lot of thinking lately... And I just want to say that I'm sorry about how things have been going down as of late.

**Derric: ** Oh... I see. Well, you don't need to apologize. Really. It's not a big deal... 

**Raithius: ** Not a big deal? Sounds like something you would say as a lie to get a certain blue-haired heir to the Alliance off your back.

**Derric: ** ...

**Raithius: ** I know a lot has happened, and I want to do my best to help you out.

**Derric: ** I understand that you want to do what you can to assist me, but... I don't know. I don't want to drag you into something that has nothing to do with you.

**Raithius: ** If it's putting you under this much pressure, it has everything to do with me, and you must be aware of that.

**Derric: ** I mean... I suppose so...

**Raithius: ** How about you take a deep breath and listen to me for a moment?

**Derric: ** You have my attention.

**Raithius: ** I know you have been going through a lot as of late, and if you find that you need anything, regardless of what it is, just tell me. I'll do my best to take care of it.

**Derric: ** Thank you for the offer... I know it's hard to be on the outside looking in here.

**Raithius: ** Yeah... I could never imagine being in your shoes.

**Derric: ** I appreciate what you've done here, Raithius... It really does mean a lot to me.

**Raithius: ** It's my pleasure.

**~ Raithius and Derric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Raithius: ** Hey there, Derric. How’s it going? 

**Derric: ** Raithius, I… I didn’t expect you to come and see me so suddenly. It seems a bit random. 

**Raithius: ** It’s not random at all. I’m just doing my rounds of the monastery, seeing if anyone needs a bit of cheering up. You certainly seem to fit the bill. 

**Derric: ** I don’t know if I would go that far… I’ve just been thinking is all. 

**Raithius: ** And sometimes, that’s a problem. 

**Derric: ** You don’t need to worry. Seriously. 

**Raithius: ** I bet that I can guess what you’ve been thinking about. It’s written all over your face that you’ve been reflecting on what happened with your parents. 

**Derric: ** I… I suppose I have. 

**Raithius: ** They’ve been working with Malice for the past five years, haven’t they? I know that was a huge shock to you back when we first found out. 

**Derric: ** It was surprising, yes… 

**Raithius: ** And that’s okay. I know that you’ve been trying to keep it together for the sake of your younger brother, but you don’t have to do that around me. I’m a tough cookie, and I know how to help people through these sorts of things. 

**Derric: ** I guess it’s just been a huge struggle for me… I spent so long thinking they were amazing despite the signs to the contrary. Niko always said that they weren’t as good as they seemed on the surface, but I wanted to have faith that they were acting for the best.

**Raithius: ** You seem to really care about him. 

**Derric: ** Yeah… I’d do anything for him, honestly. He wanted to run away from our parents ages ago, and I helped him despite my reservations. I wish I had listened to him when he said something was going on though. Even now, it doesn’t feel right that they’ve turned against us. 

**Raithius: ** Even if they aren’t gone, it still feels like you’ve lost them. 

**Derric: ** Exactly… It’s hard. 

**Raithius: ** I understand that, but you don’t have to go at it all on your own. 

**Derric: ** But Niko is--

**Raithius: ** He might be looking to you for stability, but the rest of us are here to help you up if you fall. That’s what comrades are for. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t care about you or the rest of the team. 

**Derric: ** I suppose you have a point there… 

**Raithius: ** Exactly. And it’s why you should be willing to talk when something is bothering you, Derric. We’re here for you, and this isn’t something that you have to deal with on your own. That’s too much weight for one person to bear. 

**Derric: ** I… I’m going to try and remember that. If I feel bad in the future, I’ll try to find someone to reach out to. 

**Raithius: ** I know it won’t be easy, but I know you can get through this. 

**Derric: ** Thank you for the vote of optimism, Raithius. 

**Raithius: ** No problem… Want to walk around the monastery with me? You can vent or just get your mind off everything. 

**Derric: ** That… That sounds nice. Thanks. 

**Raithius: ** No problem.

**~ Raithius and Derric have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Derric: ** Raithius… How have you been doing? 

**Raithius: ** What makes you ask that? 

**Derric: ** Your father was responsible for everything that happened in Leicester with Malice. That’s what I mean. 

**Raithius: ** Oh, yeah… That little detail. 

**Derric: ** You helped me to feel better about my parents, you know. You said that the rest of us would be happy to help me when I was struggling over what they did, and… I learned that you were right. They did a lot to ease me out of it on my worst days. 

**Raithius: ** I’m glad to hear that. 

**Derric: ** If you ask me, it’s about time that I repay the favor. You’ve done so much for me, and the least I can do now is extend the same offer to you. 

**Raithius: ** Thanks, Derric… I really do appreciate it. 

**Derric: ** So… Do you want to talk? 

**Raithius: ** Yeah… I guess so. I never expected this to happen, but now, I know there’s nothing else to do but fight. If there was a way to find peace, we would have uncovered it already. He’s made his choice, and I’ve made mine. We aren’t going to be reconciling until he calms down, and I don’t think he ever will. 

**Derric: ** That’s how I felt about my parents too… 

**Raithius: ** Still… Knowing that I have all of you to lean on is already doing me so much good. I don’t know where I would be without all of you here to help me through this. You’ve become my family by now, and I think that I can safely say that I get along better with all of you than my own father. 

**Derric: ** I guess that we have become a family at this point… Blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb. 

**Raithius: ** Exactly. I made all of these bonds of my own free will, and you did the same. We came this far because we wanted to get to know the rest of the team, and I’m glad that we came this far. I don’t know what I’d do without all of you. 

**Derric: ** Does this mean that you’re going to reach out to them the next time you’re struggling? 

**Raithius: ** Yeah… It does. Even if I’m their leader, I don’t need to pretend to be flawless. I think that I’m far more relatable and human when I do show the cracks in the armor. 

**Derric: ** I agree completely. If you ever want to talk about the problems that come with fighting against your family though, you can certainly come to me. I definitely get how you’re feeling. 

**Raithius: ** Thank you for this, Derric. We really are a special little duo, huh? The kids who turned against their parents and made their own paths… I like that title, even if it is a bit lengthy. 

**Derric: ** Those words mean more to me than the title of noble I gained from my parents ever could… 

**~ Raithius and Derric have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This one won't make much sense until after chapter eleven comes out but that's not until April and I wanted to post it now so shhhhhhhh
> 
> B: Ice cream is pretty neat
> 
> -Digital


	220. 239. Sofia x Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/1/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/16/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Why, hello, Wolfgang! Aren't you looking dashing today?

**Wolfgang: ** Um... Hello there, Sofia. What are you doing in the stables of all places?

**Sofia: ** I just wanted to say hi to you! Great job in that last fight, by the way. You looked absolutely spectacular. I don't even know what to say in response... Just... Ah, it's so sweet to see you this way!

**Wolfgang: ** I... Um... Thank you for the compliment, I suppose...

**Sofia: ** You're a real sweetheart, Wolfgang. I think we should get to know each other better. Maybe we can get to know each other better over a cup of tea. 

**Wolfgang: ** I suppose we could do that, if you really wanted to. 

**Sofia: ** Great! It'll be a delight to see a beauty such as you across the table... Ah, I'm excited just imagining it!

**Wolfgang: ** You'll have to give me a moment. I came here to feed Olive since she's been here all day.

**Sofia: ** Olive...? Ah, yes. Your owl friend. Isn't she just a cutie?

**Wolfgang: ** I agree. She's a sweet girl. Come on, Olive. Say hello to Sofia.

**Sofia: ** Hello there, Olive! You're adorable aren't you? ...Ow! She bit me! 

**Wolfgang: ** Olive!

**Sofia: ** Eek-! Make her stop! She's pecking meeeeee!

**Wolfgang: ** O-Olive, please, stop trying to kill Sofia!

**Sofia: ** Aaaaaaaaaack!

**Wolfgang: ** There she goes... Along with the chances of my tea date... Olive, what is up with you? You're not usually like this... Here's your food, I suppose, but what have I told you about attacking people? You aren't supposed to do that... 

**~ Sofia and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wolfgang: ** Alright, Olive… What have I told you about attacking people? That’s a bad thing to do, and you should apologize to Sofia for what you’ve done. 

**Sofia: ** Hey, Wolfgang… Am I alright to approach you? I don’t want Olive to attack me or anything.

**Wolfgang: ** I’m telling her to not attack you. I don’t want you to wind up having to stay away from me because of her. She really isn’t like this normally, and I want to figure out why it was happening. 

**Sofia: ** Alright… Okay, I’m coming closer… Here we go…

**Wolfgang: ** See? You’re alright. I don’t know why she lashed out at you when you got into that particular area, because she seems to be fine now… 

**Sofia: ** It was only whenever I walked over here that… Okay, she looks mad all of a sudden. Maybe it has something to do with this particular space. I mean, if I step away, she relaxes, but… 

**Wolfgang: ** I suppose I’ll have to investigate… Oh, goddess above… 

**Sofia: ** What is it?

**Wolfgang: ** It looks like a nest. These are eggs. 

**Sofia: ** Do you think they’re Olive’s eggs?

**Wolfgang: ** It seems she got a bit too friendly with the other owls living in the monastery… 

**Sofia: ** She thought I was going to attack the eggs… Holy… I don’t know what to say. 

**Wolfgang: ** I didn’t know about this… She trusts me around them, but she doesn’t know you enough to believe that you wouldn’t do anything to hurt her babies. 

**Sofia: ** Wow… What are we supposed to do about this?

**Wolfgang: ** I don’t know… I’ll come back and check when I get the chance to, but… For now, we should leave them alone. I don’t want to upset Olive or anything. She seems to be acting a bit different now as it is. 

**Sofia: ** Even if these aren’t hers, there are a lot of owls in the monastery that could have had these eggs… She would be defensive regardless, I suppose. 

**Wolfgang: ** Let’s leave them be… I can’t wait to welcome the owl babies here. 

**Sofia: ** I can’t either! ...You know, assuming that Olive lets me anywhere near them in this lifetime. We’ll have to see how that turns out. 

**~ Sofia and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Well, isn't this one funky? Can I get an F for Sofia though?? She just wanted to get a date, but instead, she got attacked by an owl.
> 
> B: Owls!
> 
> -Digital


	221. 240. Sofia x Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/2/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Sofia? What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you around here so late.

**Sofia: ** Well... I wanted to talk to you. 

**Cedric: ** What about me?

**Sofia: ** You have the Crest of Gloucester.

**Cedric: ** I... I suppose I do. What about it?

**Sofia: ** Forgive me if I'm oversharing, but my mother and younger brother have the Crest of Gloucester as well.

**Cedric: ** Truly?

**Sofia: ** Yeah. My father doesn't have a Crest, so he's like me, but my mother and little brother do... I came here to ask you what you think this means.

**Cedric: ** What I think it means?

**Sofia: ** Yeah. If we have the same Crest, we must have common blood of some sort.

**Cedric: ** I don't know... I got my Crest from my mother, but I never met her. She went missing less than a month after I was born, so I lived with my father and older brother.

**Sofia: ** I... I see... Have you ever heard of multiple noble lines having the Crest of Gloucester? 

**Cedric: ** Well, there's your family, and there's mine... However, your family didn't get the Crest of Gloucester until recently, so... 

**Sofia: ** ...I see.

**Cedric: ** Why all the sudden questions?

**Sofia: ** I originally thought we might be distant relatives, but... I'm starting to think it's much deeper than that.

**Cedric: ** Sofia, what are you trying to say here?

**Sofia: ** I think you know what I'm getting at. As for what it means... Well, I don't know. Perhaps that's what we need to find out.

**Cedric: ** Sofia? Sofia, come back! Give me an answer, damn it!

**~ Sofia and Cedric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Sofia… I’m sorry about what’s been happening with your father recently. 

**Sofia: ** If you’re talking about his Malice involvement, that’s nothing to apologize for. It’s his choice, and if he wants to do dumb crap like that, then fine. That’s his mistake, and he’ll have to carry the consequences for it. 

**Cedric: ** I’m glad that it isn’t weighing on you too much… 

**Sofia: ** Somehow, I get the feeling you came to talk to me about more than just my father’s poor choices in the past few years. What’s on your mind? 

**Cedric: ** I want to know what you think our connection is. You seem to have everything figured out, but you haven’t gone into detail at all around me. I need to hear about this. 

**Sofia: ** I see… I suppose that I’ll have to talk to you about it then. 

**Cedric: ** Please do. I’ve been really curious for ages now. 

**Sofia: ** You said that your mother went missing shortly after you were born. You’re also older than me, yes? 

**Cedric: ** I am… By a good few years too. 

**Sofia: ** That’s what I thought… I think that we might be siblings. 

**Cedric: ** What?! 

**Sofia: ** I said it. My mother has the Crest of Gloucester, and you already mentioned that you got your Crest from your mother’s side of the family. There aren’t any noble lines that have the Crest of Gloucester aside from yours and mine. That’s the only explanation. 

**Cedric: ** I don’t know what to say… 

**Sofia: ** It makes too much sense to simply be coincidence. 

**Cedric: ** Then… What are we supposed to do about it? We won’t be able to find the truth like this. We need conclusive evidence of our connection if we’re going to make note of it officially. 

**Sofia: ** Well… We could always go and meet with my mother. 

**Cedric: ** Truly? 

**Sofia: ** Yes. She lives in Leicester territory, and she… She’s been having a rough time in the past few years, but I believe that she would be more than happy to see us. Besides, she’s the only one who could really answer questions about all of this for us. 

**Cedric: ** That’s true. My father is already gone, after all, and my older brother was too young to remember our mother the same way that I was. 

**Sofia: ** Exactly. Talking to her is our only option, but… I have to warn you. This could change everything that we know about each other. Are you still ready to do something like this? 

**Cedric: ** Of course. The truth is what matters here, and I’m more than happy to pursue it no matter what the unexpected consequences may be. 

**Sofia: ** I’m glad to hear you say that… We should plan to go and meet with her as soon as possible. This is going to be an important meeting, and we shouldn’t stall. 

**Cedric: ** I agree completely. I’ll be waiting for you to give me the word. 

**Sofia: ** Good… Until then, stay out of trouble, okay? It wouldn’t do for you to get hurt while we’re waiting to take care of this. 

**Cedric: ** You have my word. 

**~ Sofia and Cedric have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: What are you saying there Sofia?? Sounds pretty mysterious
> 
> B: Wow so much has happened in the year since this chain started
> 
> -Digital


	222. 241. Sofia x Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/15/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Hm... Would that step work here...? I wonder... 

**Sofia: ** Hey there, Addy! 

**Adeline: ** Eep-! Sofia, how long have you been standing there?! 

**Sofia: ** Long enough to know that you're a really good dancer. 

**Adeline: ** N-No, I'm not! In fact, I'm awful at dancing. I'm just doing this because it's fun... Please don't tell anyone. 

**Sofia: ** Hey, no need to get so nervous. It'll be our little secret. I don't mind hiding the truth if it'll keep you relatively calm. 

**Adeline: ** Good... While, you're here, I want to know... Do you know anything about dancing? I've been trying to finish this routine for ages, but I can't seem to find the right step. 

**Sofia: ** I can't dance alone at all. If anything, I have to be with a partner... Like a pretty girl such as yourself. 

**Adeline: ** Well... I suppose I don't know anything about dancing with somebody else. Maybe having another person with me will give me ideas on how to finish this routine. 

**Sofia: ** So... Do you want me to teach you? 

**Adeline: ** I would... I would actually really like that. Are you sure it wouldn't be too much of a bother? 

**Sofia: ** Don't worry about that at all! I'm happy to help out a lovely lady like you. 

**Adeline: ** Aw... Thank you so much for this, Sofia. I'll be waiting for you! 

**Sofia: ** What a sweet girl... All she needs at this point is a little bit of confidence, and I'm happy to offer it to her… 

**~ Sofia and Adeline have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Alright… Perfect! That works there much better than I thought it would. 

**Sofia: ** What are you up to, Addy?

**Adeline: ** Ah, Sofia! I have to thank you. After we danced together last time, I was able to come up with an idea of how to finish off that dance. I think I can say conclusively that it’s finished. 

**Sofia: ** That’s great to hear! Now that it’s done, would you be willing to show me what the finished product looks like?

**Adeline: ** I-I don’t know… I’m not exactly the most confident in myself when it comes to dancing in front of others. I get nervous and freeze up. 

**Sofia: ** I know that’s not true… You were fine when we were together last time. If you don’t want to show me, all you need to do is tell me. I’ll understand. 

**Adeline: ** Alright… I don’t want to show it to you. It embarrasses me to perform like this in front of others, and I want to perfect it before I show it off. 

**Sofia: ** I understand, Adeline. You don’t need to worry. 

**Adeline: ** I’m glad to hear that. 

**Sofia: ** In the meantime, do you want to dance together a bit more?

**Adeline: ** Hm… That actually sounds rather nice. 

**Sofia: ** Perfect! 

**Adeline: ** I have to ask… Where did you learn to be so good at dancing like this? It’s not something I would have expected from you, Sofia. 

**Sofia: ** I figured dancing in couple form would be a good way to attract girls. It didn’t exactly work out how I had hoped, but it helped you out, so I would say that it went rather well at the end of the day. 

**Adeline: ** In that case, I’m glad that your skills were put to some use through me. 

**Sofia: ** You’re one of the only people that I can show this off with, so why don’t we dance together again?

**Adeline: ** That sounds amazing. 

**Sofia: ** Then get over here! I can’t exactly put on a show by myself. 

**Adeline: ** I suppose not. 

**Sofia: ** That’s your job anyways. 

**Adeline: ** S-Sofia… 

**Sofia: ** I said it. But that’s not important right now. Why don’t we focus on dancing?

**Adeline: ** Y-Yes… That sounds like a lovely plan. 

**Sofia: ** In that case, let’s begin, my beautiful little flower. 

**~ Sofia and Adeline have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Good girls
> 
> B: Storms are the worst
> 
> -Digital


	223. 242. Sofia x Novalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 11/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/13/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Hey, Nova! How are you doing on this fine day?

**Novalee: ** What brings you to my room, Sofia?

**Sofia: ** Oh, nothing... Just wanting to talk to one of my favorite girls in the world.

**Novalee: ** You can cut the act, Sofia. I know you're like this with everyone.

**Sofia: ** I appreciate true beauty in every woman that deserves my affection. 

**Novalee: ** And what did I do to deserve this affection?

**Sofia: ** Existed, duh!

**Novalee: ** Okay... I feel like we could have a connection that goes a lot deeper than your typical side chick. 

**Sofia: ** Side chick? Nobody will ever be my side chick, Novalee.

**Novalee: ** Then what am I to you?

**Sofia: ** A dear companion of mine, obviously.

**Novalee: ** Let's just talk about something else. Crests and brothers.

**Sofia: ** Where did this come from...?

**Novalee: ** We're a lot more similar than you'd originally anticipate. 

**Sofia: ** How did you hear about that?

**Novalee: ** I have my ways of finding things out.

**Sofia: ** You're a lot sharper than one would originally expect. 

**Novalee: ** Your little brother has a Crest and you don't. You were thought of as less important by comparison.

**Sofia: ** ...

**Novalee: ** I'm just the same... My older brothers were born legitimate with Crests, and I was thought of as less important as a result.

**Sofia: ** Well... You're getting right down to the meat of this conversation, aren't you?

**Novalee: ** I am. I don't want to go through with this flirting song and dance when we could connect on much more than that.

**Sofia: ** ...

**Novalee: ** I'll leave you to think this over for now. Until next time, Sofia.

**Sofia: ** Gods above... 

**~ Sofia and Novalee have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Hey, Novalee. You look like you could use a break from all that work. Want to go out for tea? 

**Novalee: ** What did I tell you about this last time? You don’t need to go through all of that to talk to me. We have a lot in common as it is, and I think our relationship would be far stronger if you would open up to me about that. I understand your struggles, Sofia. You don’t need to hide behind flirting to get to me. The same applies to everyone else, for that matter. 

**Sofia: ** Of course you still remember that conversation… 

**Novalee: ** Sofia, I know that you have problems regarding your family, and I understand. I want to help you. 

**Sofia: ** How much do you understand exactly? 

**Novalee: ** I’ve heard about how you were disowned for not having a Crest in favor of your brother. The same happened to me. Even if I have a Crest, I was pushed aside since my brothers were thought to be far better heirs than I ever could be. 

**Sofia: ** Yeah… Alright, you might have a point… 

**Novalee: ** I can also tell that you do a lot of hiding that truth. You bury it deep and mask it behind easy smiles and questions over tea, but you’re holding a lot of emotional weight. Ignoring your problems doesn’t make them go away. I know from firsthand experience. 

**Sofia:** What do you expect me to do with all that then? If you’re preaching to me without actually having a solution, then you can’t really expect me to embrace your advice. 

**Novalee: ** I want you to try and talk to someone about everything bothering you. I understand that this is hard for you, and that’s understandable. Still, I want you to have the chance to try and open up about it to other people who want to help you. 

**Sofia: ** Like you? 

**Novalee: ** Exactly. As soon as I heard that I was going to be a Golden Deer, I told myself that I wanted to help you all to the best of my ability, and that includes you. I don’t want anyone from the group to suffer, and since you’re part of our team, that means I want to help you out. 

**Sofia: ** Wow… You’re awfully forward with your emotions… I never would have expected that, but… I’m not complaining. 

**Novalee: ** You don’t need to ask me out to tea as a way of hiding your emotions. I’m here for you no matter what. 

**Sofia: ** I don’t entirely do it to hide my feelings… 

**Novalee: ** But it’s a distraction to keep you from feeling as if you need to confront your real problems. 

**Sofia: ** Geez… When did you become this perceptive…? 

**Novalee: ** When I realized that you weren’t going to open up to me unless I proved that I knew what I was talking about. Will you make an attempt to reach out to the rest of us now? 

**Sofia: ** I’ll be sure to keep it in mind next time I’m feeling down… Is that what you wanted to hear? 

**Novalee: ** Yes. 

**Sofia: ** Aren’t you going to ask me if I mean it or something? 

**Novalee: ** I can tell you do. Now, I’m off to check on the others. Have a nice afternoon, Sofia. 

**Sofia: ** Wow… I really don’t know what to make of that girl… 

**~ Sofia and Novalee have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Can I get a fat F for these two
> 
> B: Turkey kind slaps
> 
> -Digital


	224. 243. Sofia x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/24/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/1/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Fifteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Hey. You.

**William: ** I have a name, you know. And you should know it by now. We're in the same class.

**Sofia: ** That's not what this is about... I heard that you were set to be heir of a noble house after the truth came out that you had a Crest.

**William: ** You heard right then... The news spreads like wildfire around here since everyone is in such close quarters.

**Sofia: ** I see... What are you planning to do about it?

**William: ** I don't really know yet... That's why I'm here. I still need to figure myself out before I can take up any noble mantle.

**Sofia: ** Hm... That's an interesting way to look at things.

**William: ** Interesting? How so?

**Sofia: ** I know a few nobles who would find themselves to be ready without even a hint of training.

**William: ** How odd... I know I would never be able to do such a thing.

**Sofia: ** At least you're staying humble about all this...

**William: ** You're making it sound like my taking up this mantle is a bad thing.

**Sofia: ** I never said that.

**William: ** Why do you think that? You don't need to hide it. I already know that something is going on here, and I'm not going to stop until after I have my answer.

**Sofia: ** ...There are just a lot of people who wish that they were in your place. That's all. It's important to remain humble and remember that.

**William: ** I guess you make a good point there...

**Sofia: ** That's all I wanted to say. I'll see you later.

**William: ** I wonder what was on her mind... It was clearly more than what she said, but... What could it have been?

**~ Sofia and William have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**William: ** Sofia, are you alright? You’ve been keeping your distance from the rest of the group all day… We’re starting to get a bit worried. 

**Sofia: ** It’s nothing… 

**William: ** Don’t say that when we know it isn’t true. 

**Sofia: ** ...I wish I was more like you. 

**William: ** What do you mean?

**Sofia: ** You thought you didn’t have a Crest, and then it turned out that you did. Do you have any idea how much I wish that was me? 

**William: ** That’s right… You don’t have a Crest. 

**Sofia: ** No, I don’t, and… It changed my life in ways I despise. 

**William: ** Do you want to talk about it? 

**Sofia: ** I somehow doubt you’re going to leave me alone until I do… So fine. 

**William: ** Tell me everything you’re comfortable saying. 

**Sofia: ** ...I’m one of two siblings, you know… But I might as well be the only one in the family, because I’m never going to be treated the way that I should be by my father. 

**William: ** What do you mean? 

**Sofia: ** I was disowned for not having a Crest. As soon as my brother came along, my mother and I were tossed aside like we were nothing more than garbage. If I had a Crest like you, none of that would have happened. My mother spiraled mentally, and she spends her time feeling miserable about what took place. I never got to know my younger brother because I was deemed unworthy of his time. 

**William: ** Not having a Crest caused all of that…? I suppose I understand your jealousy… 

**Sofia: ** If I was in your shoes, none of that would have happened. I was set to inherit my territory, and it was all torn away from me. You were given everything on a silver platter because you have a Crest. We’re opposites. 

**William: ** I wish there was something that I could do to help you… 

**Sofia: ** To my knowledge, there’s nothing that can change what’s already been done. My father isn’t going to be accepting me back into his life anytime soon, and there’s nothing I can do to change that. 

**William: ** Maybe there’s still a way for you to get to know your brother. 

**Sofia: ** My father has him on a tight leash at all times. Trying to get close to him would be a terrible idea, and I’d just wind up in trouble for it. There’s no way for me to get through to him. 

**William: ** I’m sorry, Sofia… 

**Sofia: ** There’s nothing that either of us can do about it, so I guess we should just drop the subject. I’ll talk to you later, William… Can you do me a favor and keep this conversation between us though? I don’t know if I want everyone else hearing about this. 

**William: ** Of course… If that’s what you want, I’m happy to oblige. 

**Sofia: ** Great… Thanks. I’ve got other things to do, so I’ll see you later. Bye. 

**William: ** I don’t know what to say… That’s nothing short of terrible… 

**~ Sofia and William have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**William: ** Hey, Sofia… How are you doing? 

**Sofia: ** Honestly… I feel great. 

**William: ** It’s because your brother is with us, right? 

**Sofia: ** Exactly. 

**William: ** You two seem to be getting along already… It’s great to see given how much you worried about not ever getting the chance to know him. 

**Sofia: ** He’s turning out to be even better than I could have hoped… I wish I had been there all those years, but I guess that the only thing I can do now is make up for lost time and get to know him better than before. 

**William: ** That’s true… 

**Sofia: ** I can tell something’s on your mind. You can just say it, you know. 

**William: ** Are you still jealous of me? 

**Sofia: ** I… I’m not. 

**William: ** Truly? 

**Sofia: ** I have my brother now, and I don’t want to get caught up in petty grudges when I’m finally getting the chance to get to know him. I have what I wanted for so many years. He’s here with me, and that’s what matters. 

**William: ** I’m glad to hear it. 

**Sofia: ** I think I’ll always wonder what my life would have been like if I was in your position, but… There’s not really a point to me daydreaming about it at this point. After all, real life is waiting for me to act, and I can’t just abandon it when we’re so far into the war. 

**William: ** That’s true… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to say how happy I am that you were able to reconnect with your brother. 

**Sofia: ** All those years, I wondered about how different things would have been if I had a Crest. Even now, I still don’t have one, but… I don’t mind it as much as I once did. My father is dead, and Conrad is here. It won’t make up for all the harm that our father caused, but it will give me the chance to be happy with my family for the first time in years. 

**William: ** Dwelling on the past or what we don’t have won’t help us in the long run… Right? 

**Sofia: ** Yeah, you get it. Besides, there’s not really anything for me to long for at this point. I don’t think I should even want my father’s love after hearing about how awful of a man he was. I have my mother and little brother… And that’s enough. 

**William: ** It’s great to see that you’re feeling better about all of this. 

**Sofia: ** Thanks, William… I don’t know what’s going to come next, but I think that I’ll be ready for it. And I know that you will be too. 

**William: ** You’re right… We can take care of this together, and it’ll be better than ever without any grudges getting in the way. I already love this outcome. 

**Sofia: ** You’re right… The rest of the world isn’t going to know what hit it. 

**~ Sofia and William have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I love Sofia very much
> 
> B: I still love Sofia and nobody is surprised
> 
> A: Wow! I still love Sofia!
> 
> -Digital


	225. 244. Sofia x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/24/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/7/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** You know, Lev, you've always impressed me.

**Lev: ** What? Impressed you how?

**Sofia: ** You're able to get right onto that wyvern of yours without a care in the world. You can just hop on without any fears, and that's incredible to see.

**Lev: ** Incredible? I don't see what you mean by that... It's something I'm used to.

**Sofia: ** But not everybody can call that their normal. I know I can't. 

**Lev: ** Where is all this coming from? If you don't mind my asking, that is.

**Sofia: ** Nowhere. These are just the thoughts of a friend who is impressed by what you do on the battlefield. There's no deeper meaning.

**Lev: ** When you put it like that, I'm sure that there's a deeper meaning to it... You wouldn't just say that unless you were trying to hide a secondary meaning.

**Sofia: ** What? No, I would have still said it...

**Lev: ** You said you could never do something like this... I wonder if there's a reason behind this.

**Sofia: ** No reason. Just drop it, okay? Forget I said anything.

**Lev: ** Are you... Afraid of heights?

**Sofia: ** ...

**Lev: ** Judging by that silence, I'm going to say the answer to that is yes.

**Sofia: ** Hey, you can't tell anybody about this. I don't want anybody making fun of me.

**Lev: ** They won't be able to... Because I'm going to help you out.

**Sofia: ** What? How?

**Lev: ** I'm going to help you get over your fear of heights.

**Sofia: ** You really don't need to--

**Lev: ** I want to... As a friend and classmate.

**Sofia: ** Fine... Your funeral.

**Lev: ** What is that supposed to mean?

**Sofia: ** You'll find out. See you later.

**Lev: ** I have a bad feeling about this all of a sudden...

**~ Sofia and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Lev: ** Alright… It’s time for your first lesson! Let’s see if we can get you off the ground and into the sky. 

**Sofia: ** I told you that this was a horrible idea. You didn’t listen, so anything that is caused by this is entirely your fault. I want you to be fully aware of that before we start this. 

**Lev: ** Why do you keep saying that? You sound like you know that something horrible is about to happen. 

**Sofia: ** I have been afraid of heights for my entire life, and if I go up into the air, bad things are going to happen. 

**Lev: ** Still, I want to try. I want to try and help you to fix your fear. 

**Sofia: ** I’m so sorry in advance. 

**Lev: ** Alright… Just get on the wyvern. We’ll figure out where to go after you’re on there. 

**Sofia: ** Okay… If you insist. 

**Lev: ** Now, just move your legs like this to get the wyvern up in the air… 

**Sofia: ** Alright… AAAAAAAAAH!

**Lev: ** Sofia, wait! You don’t need to take off just like that! It’s best to take things slowly, so just grab the reins, and then--

**Sofia: ** I told you this was a bad idea! Somebody, get me down!

**Lev: ** Just gently aim the wyvern toward the ground… Be careful! 

**Sofia: ** Okay… We’re getting closer… Sh… Calm down… Please don’t kill me… 

**Lev: ** Well… You’re alive. That has to count for something, right? 

**Sofia: ** Great. We passed the shortest possible bar. I can’t believe that I’m still somehow alive. 

**Lev: ** I’m sorry about this… Do you think you’re feeling any better?

**Sofia: ** Are you really asking me that? I could have died!

**Lev: ** I take it that your fear of heights has only grown worse with this incident… 

**Sofia: ** That’s putting it lightly. Even being above the ground at my own height is terrifying. I think I’m going to go lay on the ground for a while. 

**Lev: ** I’m sorry about this… How do I make this better…? Honestly, I wonder if that’s even possible… 

**~ Sofia and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Lev: ** Sofia… You’ve been watching me nervously for a while, and… I wanted to apologize. 

**Sofia: ** It’s good to hear that you haven’t forgotten about the wyvern incident from five years ago. 

**Lev: ** No, I haven’t, and… I want to say sorry that I pushed you so hard. I think I crossed a line without realizing until it was too late. 

**Sofia: ** Just promise me that you’re not going to make me go up into the air ever again. I won’t hold back if you make me fly like that. 

**Lev: ** No, of course not… But I do want to make it up to you. Even if I can’t help you with your fears by just sending you up, maybe there’s something else I can do. 

**Sofia: ** Like what? 

**Lev: ** If you’re feeling up to it, then… I think it would be possible for me to take you on a ride. 

**Sofia: ** What did I just say? 

**Lev: ** No, not like that! I mean… You could hop on behind me, and I’ll guide you through the sky. 

**Sofia: ** Hm… I suppose that it’s worth a shot… 

**Lev: ** I was hoping you would say that. 

**Sofia: ** But if something bad happens, you can count me out of all future shenanigans involving flying. Do I make myself clear? 

**Lev: ** Of course. Look, I’m going to climb on, and you can get on behind me… Be sure to hold on tight, alright? 

**Sofia: ** Believe me when I say that won’t be a concern at all. 

**Lev: ** Oof-! You’re right… Okay, maybe you shouldn’t hold on that tightly… I do need to breathe… 

**Sofia: ** Okay… Is this better? 

**Lev: ** Yes, that’s perfect. Now, Travant… Away we go! 

**Sofia: ** Am I dead yet? 

**Lev: ** No. We’re flying. 

**Sofia: ** Ah… This is a lot less terrible than I was expecting it to be. 

**Lev: ** To be fair, the bar was kind of low after your last experience in the air… 

**Sofia: ** Yeah… This is a lot less awful than last time. 

**Lev: ** How about you open your eyes now? 

**Sofia: ** What makes you think that I have my eyes closed? 

**Lev: ** Sofia, I can see you over my shoulder, and your eyes haven’t opened once since we took off. 

**Sofia: ** Okay, fine… I’ll open them… Hey, this isn’t that bad. 

**Lev: ** Isn’t the view beautiful from up here? 

**Sofia: ** In a way… Yeah. It is. 

**Lev: ** I had a feeling you would agree… Look. We can see everyone down there. 

**Sofia: ** There’s the professor…! 

**Lev: ** Exactly. And if you look over there, you can see a cluster of our former classmates talking. 

**Sofia: ** This isn’t as awful as I thought it would be… Thanks for this. 

**Lev: ** No problem. I’m going to have us land now. Is that alright? 

**Sofia: ** Of course. 

**Lev: ** Well… I take it that you had fun up there. 

**Sofia: ** Yeah. When I wasn’t holding on for dear life, I actually had fun… And I didn’t need to hold on for dear life since you were the one controlling the wyvern. 

**Lev: ** Exactly. I think that we can slowly ease you out of your fear of heights. I doubt that your phobia was cured after going up just once. 

**Sofia: ** No, it most certainly wasn’t, but… I think you’re right. If we take it slowly, I should feel better about going into the air in no time. 

**Lev: ** Perfect. We can meet up every once in a while and fly around the monastery. 

**Sofia: ** I’d like that… Thanks for this, Lev. You’re officially forgiven for what happened five years ago. 

**Lev: ** I’m glad to hear it… Do you want to go up again now, or would you rather save it until later? 

**Sofia: ** I think I would like to see a bit more… 

**Lev: ** In that case, let’s go. The sky awaits. 

**~ Sofia and Lev have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Lev isn't having any of Sofia's shit
> 
> B: I wrote this on a VC
> 
> A: I've been trying to memorize part of a speech for the past half hour oh boy kaldjflsakjdf
> 
> -Digital


	226. 245. Sofia x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/23/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/8/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Gods above... As much as I love tea dates with cute girls, I definitely like the date part a lot better than the tea party.

**Jill: ** You've been having some fun, haven't you?

**Sofia: ** Ack-! Professor Tysera! Were you listening in on that?

**Jill: ** I hear most of the things you kids say around here at the monastery. If one listens hard enough, they can find quite a bit of useful information.

**Sofia: ** Lucky for me, I didn't say anything incriminating just now...

**Jill: ** I did hear you say you don't like tea much... I never would have expected to hear that given how often you seem to enjoy going out on dates with young women to drink tea.

**Sofia: ** I mostly stomach it to talk to the other party. They won't come unless I offer something most of the time... At least not until I make an emotional connection.

**Jill: ** I see... Well, maybe it's time that we found something you do like.

**Sofia: ** What? Seriously?

**Jill: ** I've been making medicine for years, and I've been making tea for years... Perhaps it's time for me to combine the two. Most of the time, tea doesn't require too much extra work of combining ingredients, but if I used my practices from making medicine on tea, I might be able to blend the perfect flavors to find something you enjoy.

**Sofia: ** You would be willing to do that?

**Jill: ** It could be an interesting experiment. In fact, I think I'll get started on it as soon as I can.

**Sofia: ** That would be awesome! Thanks!

**Jill: ** Don't mention it. I'm happy to help.

**~ Sofia and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Professor Tysera? Why did you want to see me?

**Jill: ** I’m sure you recall how I told you that I was planning on making a blend of tea that you would like. 

**Sofia: ** I do, as a matter of fact… Do you think that you’ve found success?

**Jill: ** I think so. By talking to the chefs in the dining hall, I was able to find out which flavors you tend to prefer, and I used that to my advantage to make a blend that you will most likely enjoy. 

**Sofia: ** That’s incredible… It sounds like you did more than your fair share of research, so you can most certainly color me impressed. 

**Jill: ** With that said, perhaps we should sit down and enjoy it together. 

**Sofia: ** I’m willing to give it a shot. 

**Jill: ** Alright. Drink up. 

**Sofia: ** Wow…! This is amazing!

**Jill: ** I had a feeling you would like it. 

**Sofia: ** You have to tell me how you made this. I don’t think I’ve ever tasted something better. I can never go back to regular tea again after having this. It’s like the goddess herself just placed holy water in my mouth. 

**Jill: ** I can certainly compile a list of ingredients for you. It took awhile for me to find this particular combination, so you’ll have to give me time to get a list together. 

**Sofia: ** That’s alright… I can just enjoy it now. This is certainly going to make my tea dates even better than they already are. Good company and good tea? Sounds like a dream come true. 

**Jill: ** You can have as much as you would like. You certainly seem eager. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so excited. 

**Sofia: ** I thought I was doomed to only have tea that I thought was decent at best for the rest of my life, but it seems not… Maybe you could step outside of just medicine in the future. You could certainly be successful with tea as well. 

**Jill: ** I’ll consider it, but for now, enjoy it as much as you would like. 

**Sofia: ** Oh, I most certainly will! That’s something you can count on!

**~ Sofia and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Sofia: ** You said you wanted to see me, Professor Tysera? 

**Jill: ** I did. I have something for you. 

**Sofia: ** This is a piece of paper.

**Jill: ** Look at what’s written on it though. 

**Sofia: ** This looks like a list of ingredients… Wait a minute. Is this…? 

**Jill: ** The ingredients from the tea I made for you? Yes. 

**Sofia: ** I don’t know what to say… I didn’t think that you’d remember to put it together after the war started. 

**Jill: ** It didn’t take me long to finish after the fighting started. From there, it was mostly just a matter of remembering that I wanted to give this to you, and as you can see, I did wind up remembering. 

**Sofia: ** Thank you so much for this. I know that I’m going to have to make it in the future. 

**Jill: ** For the time being though, I happen to have made a batch. Would you like to sit down and have it with me? 

**Sofia: ** Of course! 

**Jill: ** One thing I do want to ask you though… I’ve noticed that you aren’t going out for tea dates as often these days. Is there a reason for that? 

**Sofia: ** I guess it’s just because of the war. There’s not as much time to be spent on leisure since I know that there’s work to be done each day. 

**Jill: ** Do you think you’ll get back to your regular schedule after the fighting is over? 

**Sofia: ** I would love to, honestly. Plus, if I have easy access to this tea, I’ll be able to enjoy it a whole lot more than ever before. 

**Jill: ** That’s good to hear. I must admit that I was a bit worried to hear that you were pulling back on going out on tea dates. 

**Sofia: ** It’s only because of the war, but once the fighting has been pushed out of the way, I should have more than enough time to enjoy myself. 

**Jill: ** That’s good to hear. 

**Sofia: ** I didn’t realize that you were watching over me that closely though. 

**Jill: ** I like to make sure that all of my students are in peak condition emotionally. After all, low morale can make one suffer on the battlefield. 

**Sofia: ** That is true… But I don’t think I’ll be worried about morale for a while after having this tea. It lifted my spirits when I was a student, and it’s most certainly going to accomplish the same thing here. 

**Jill: ** I’m glad to hear that it brings you so much satisfaction. That’s the reason I did this, after all. 

**Sofia: ** Going back to other tea is going to be impossible after this. I must say that this particular blend has certainly wormed its way into my heart with the likes of coffee. 

**Jill: ** It’s nice to see you so excited about this. 

**Sofia: ** How can I not be? Not only does it give me the chance to enjoy this incredible drink, but… I’m also getting the chance to sit back and take a breath from the war. It’s hard to find time to relax given how rough times have gotten to be as of late. 

**Jill: ** That’s just another reason for us to end the fighting then. I’m sure that we’ll be able to do it together. 

**Sofia: ** That’s what I’m hoping for too. I can’t get back to my regular ways of flirting if I don’t fight to end the war, after all. 

**Jill: ** I’ll be looking forward to seeing you return to your normal flirtatious habits once the war has finished. 

**Sofia: ** Thank you for all of this, Professor Tysera… I’ll be excited to see your life return to normal as well. 

**Jill:** It’s good to hear you say that, especially given how tense you said you were a moment ago. 

**Sofia: ** What can I say? I know how to have a good time when it really matters. 

**Jill: ** You don’t need to tell me twice. 

**~ Sofia and Jill have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Fast support time now
> 
> B: I love Wolfgang this is a PSA
> 
> A: Ending chapters on cliffhangers is my favorite hobby
> 
> -Digital


	227. 247. Sofia x Yuliya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/23/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/7/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest. Note: must be viewed before Chapter Fifteen: Those Who Abandon on the Dandelion Wind path. On every other path, this support must be viewed before Chapter Twenty.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Another letter sent back... I guess this is a step up from how things usually are. At least the letter was sent back as opposed to being brutally destroyed this time...

**Yuliya: ** What's the letter for?

**Sofia: ** Oh... I sent a letter to my brother, but it didn't reach him. It got sent back.

**Yuliya: ** How old is he?

**Sofia: ** He's six years younger than I am... We don't talk all that much, and I wanted to try and reach out, but I guess that's not happening anytime soon.

**Yuliya: ** ...Sorry.

**Sofia: ** It's fine... Nothing either one of us can do about it at this point anyways. No matter how much I press and plead, my father isn't going to let me go and see him... I just want to punch him sometimes.

**Yuliya: ** You should go and see him in person.

**Sofia: ** What? No way. Not going to happen.

**Yuliya: ** It's best to try and make an attempt at least.

**Sofia: ** But I've tried countless times before, and it never goes in my favor. Why even bother going for it again?

**Yuliya: ** He's your brother. You need to make a connection with him... You won't always have that chance.

**Sofia: ** But I can't get anything to work! No matter what I do, something always keeps us apart.

**Yuliya: ** Stop letting it.

**Sofia: ** Gods, are you even listening to me?! I just told you it wasn't working! I can't just press harder!

**Yuliya: ** That attitude isn't going to help you at all.

**Sofia: ** You're lucky I don't punch you with that attitude! Just leave me alone!

**Yuliya: ** ...

**~ Sofia and Yuliya have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Sofia: ** I was hoping the war would give me the chance to see him again, but… Ugh, another rejected letter. 

**Yuliya: ** You’re thinking about your brother again, aren’t you? 

**Sofia: ** What do you want, Yuliya? 

**Yuliya: ** I distinctly remember our argument from a few years ago. That’s all. You didn’t have the chance to see your brother, and you were upset over it. I told you to take the initiative to go and see him yourself, and you didn’t listen. 

**Sofia: ** Because I can’t do that. It’s not a possibility for me. If I want to see him, I’m going to have to find a way to charge through my father’s personal guard, and he could have me killed if I slip up somehow. 

**Yuliya: ** What the hell is your deal with your brother anyways? 

**Sofia: ** He has a Crest, and I don’t have one. I was disowned by my father for not having him, and he claims that I’m not good enough to be around my younger brother. I can’t see him because I don’t have a Crest. If I try to see him, I’m only going to get in trouble, and sneaking into the estate simply isn’t feasible. 

**Yuliya: ** I see… You should still try to reach out to him. 

**Sofia: ** You act like I haven’t been trying. Have you been listening to anything that I’ve said? 

**Yuliya: ** You won’t always have the chance to spend time with your siblings. You never know when you’ll see them last, and it’s best that you take care of any regrets before something like that can happen to you. 

**Sofia: ** For all I know, I’ve already seen him for the last time. There’s no way for me to sneak in and see him. 

**Yuliya: ** Death will keep you apart further than any limitations in life ever could. Just make an attempt--

**Sofia: ** I’ve been making attempts for years! You aren’t listening to me! I don’t know what happened to you, but I’d like you to please try and keep your feelings on that away from your conversation with me right now! 

**Yuliya: ** Harsh words. 

**Sofia: ** Yeah, because you aren’t listening to what I’m saying. You aren’t going to listen unless I get a bit snippy. 

**Yuliya: ** If you really don’t think that there’s a way for you to see him again under regular circumstances, then… What do you think you’re going to have to do? 

**Sofia: ** Find a way to push past my father’s forces. 

**Yuliya: ** If we get the chance to do that, then… Fine. I’ll do what I can to help you out. I want you to be able to see him again. 

**Sofia: ** Alright… I don’t know why you want to help me, but I’ll play along for now. 

**Yuliya: ** I’m sure you’ll get the chance to see him again… This isn’t permanent for you, so there has to be a solution. 

**Sofia: ** Fine. I’ll trust your optimism then… But I need some time alone right now. Bye. 

**Yuliya: ** She has no idea how lucky she is… What I’d give to be in her position… 

**~ Sofia and Yuliya have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: F for both of them
> 
> B: I have to read King Lear for school and I'm not really feeling it
> 
> -Digital


	228. 246. Sofia x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/20/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/4/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Derric? What brings you here? You look out of breath.

**Derric: ** I’m… I’m being chased.

**Sofia: ** What?! By who?!

**Derric: ** Um… A bunch of girls.

**Sofia: ** Wait… What? You lost me?

**Derric: ** Well, I helped out in the nearby town last week, and I guess they all got a bit too excited… 

**Sofia: ** Did you do that thing where you compliment them out of the kindness of your heart?

**Derric: ** Of course I did… They deserve to know how lovely they are, and if I have to be the one to tell them that, then so be it. I’m glad to take up that honor.

**Sofia: ** Then there’s your problem! If you’re really nice to someone out of the blue like that, then they’re not going to know the difference between your flirting and just being nice. 

**Derric: ** What do I do about it then?

**Sofia: ** For one, come on into my room. That way, nobody will be able to see you. Second, I think I should teach you how to make the difference loud and clear.

**Derric: ** Is that something that can be taught?

**Sofia: ** My dear, sweet Derric… Anything can be taught if you try hard enough. Lucky for you, I am great at flirting with girls, so I know how to make the difference perfectly noticeable.

**Derric: ** In that case… I would love it if you would teach me. Thank you for this, Sofia.

**Sofia: ** No problem at all! Oh, there’s the screaming girls… Maybe I should step out and try to pick one up… 

**Derric: ** I’m sure you could. You’re incredibly strong, so lifting one would be no problem.

**Sofia: ** ...This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

**~ Sofia and Derric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Derric: ** So, Sofia… Do you know how we’re going to pull this off now?

**Sofia: ** I’m not sure quite yet, but I do have a starting point, and that’s important, right? After all, you need to take off from somewhere to reach any goal. 

**Derric: ** Throw it at me then. 

**Sofia: ** Okay. So, you’ve been complimenting girls as of late, right?

**Derric: ** I suppose so. I always do that when I feel somebody deserves to be complimented. 

**Sofia: ** I figured you would say that… There’s nothing wrong with that perspective. In fact, it’s admirable that you have the energy to dish out compliments so readily. 

**Derric: ** But these are the source of my problem.

**Sofia: ** Yes, they are… So, if you liked someone’s hair, what would you say?

**Derric: ** Um… Your hair looks lovely… The way it frames your face is absolutely radiant. 

**Sofia: ** Okay. That’s a problem. Cut off that last sentence. 

**Derric: ** But that’s where the bulk of the compliment is…! 

**Sofia: ** If you want to get all those girls from chasing you around, you have to keep the compliments to a minimum. The first sentence gets across the point, but the second one makes it seem like you’re flirting. 

**Derric: ** I see… 

**Sofia: ** After you make this small change, you hopefully won’t be chased around anywhere near as often… I will have to try out that poetic language for when I want to find a girlfriend though. It sure seems to be doing you favors in the romance department. 

**Derric: ** But that’s the problem. 

**Sofia: ** I know… Be careful about who you say that stuff to. That’s the point I’m trying to get across here. 

**Derric: ** Alright. I should save it for a girl I actually want to be with, yes?

**Sofia: ** Exactly! I promise you that it will help you out a lot more than you realize. 

**Derric: ** Got it… Thanks for the help, Sofia!

**Sofia: ** You’re welcome! ...Okay, now to figure out some nice poetic phrases of my own… If the girls really can’t resist him when he uses them, I’ll be romantically invincible! 

**~ Sofia and Derric have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Well, Derric… It looks like you’ve found yourself in a familiar situation again. 

**Derric: ** I suppose so… I was complimenting girls again, but I’m sure that you’re able to figure that out given how many of them are staring at me. 

**Sofia: ** I thought that I already told you how to not talk to people if you don’t want this to happen… 

**Derric: ** I know that, but… Listen, we’re in the middle of a war, and times are hard, so I figured that everyone could use a bit of extra positivity. I guess I just got carried away in the process. 

**Sofia: ** Wait… You don’t mind all of this? 

**Derric: ** I guess not… Honestly, I’d rather have to deal with excited girls than not say anything at all right now. Everybody could use a chance to smile given that we’re suffering through a war. 

**Sofia: ** I suppose you’re right… 

**Derric: ** What about you? 

**Sofia: ** What about me? 

**Derric: ** I know you were planning on using a few of my old phrases to try and ask out a few girls. 

**Sofia: ** You know… I think I’m still going to do that. 

**Derric: ** I’m glad to hear it. 

**Sofia: ** I’ve learned quite a bit about your flirting habits by now, regardless of if you mean to hit on people or not, so I think I can put them into action without much trouble… Besides, like you said, we could all use some positivity. 

**Derric: ** It’s nice to see that you agree. 

**Sofia: ** I mean, you’re right. If I can take out even just one girl for tea, then she’s left feeling way better about life. It puts a smile on her face, and that’s what matters most in my eyes. For a few minutes, we can forget about the war and just enjoy ourselves. Focusing on the battles at hand is important, yes, but… We won’t be able to get anywhere if we push ourselves too hard trying to be soldiers all the time rather than people. 

**Derric: ** I take it that you won’t be trying to get me to stop being chased by girls anytime soon then? 

**Sofia: ** Nah. I don’t see much of a point now, and you’re right about how spreading positivity is a good thing. Of course, you should still come into my room if we’re going to talk. We don’t want anyone getting too eager to ask you out, huh? 

**Derric: ** You’re right… You know, this is such a mundane issue. It’s the sort of problem you’d expect to come across during times of peace, not when we’re dealing with a war. 

**Sofia: ** I guess it just shows how traces of the normal can filter through even in times like these… You know, like me taking out a few girls for tea… We can still live normal lives once in a blue moon, though I wish we had this luxury more often. 

**Derric: ** Add that reason to the list of motivators to end the war as soon as possible. 

**Sofia: ** Gods above, there are already too many to count… But you’re right. We don’t like fighting, and nobody else does either, so we’ll just have to fight to get it out of our lives once and for all. 

**Derric: ** Exactly. I’m sure that life will be far sweeter after the war is over. 

**Sofia: ** You’re right… And when that happens, maybe you’ll be able to run away from girls without any extra concerns. 

**Derric: ** You’re hilarious, Sofia. 

**Sofia: ** I know. Now… I think I’m going to try and put a few smiles on those girls’ faces. You can stay here if you want. 

**Derric: ** No, it’s alright… I’m happy to come. I want to put a bit of light in our lives. 

**Sofia: ** I’m glad to hear it, and I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you too. 

**~ Sofia and Derric have attained Support Rank A ~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Yeet
> 
> B: 'Romantically invincible' Sofia I love you
> 
> A: The Kizuna version of Brave Heart from Digimon slaps
> 
> -Digital


	229. 248. Sofia x Rodain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/13/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Three: Bygone Era at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Another successful tea party… That sure was fun.

**Rodain: ** Hey, Sofia. I sure have seen a lot of girls coming and going from your room as of late.

**Sofia: ** I’ve been inviting them in for tea. Why are you asking?

**Rodain: ** I’m just not used to seeing so many of them come in and out.

**Sofia: ** Well, if you were worried, I’m not having them come in so I can kill them. They wouldn’t be leaving if that was the case. 

**Rodain: ** That’s not it at all… I want to know how you can manage to get so many girls.

**Sofia: ** Wait… You want advice?

**Rodain: ** For the most part, when I try to flirt with a girl, she winds up turning me down. I respect her right to reject me, and I’m not going to get upset about it, but I do want to try and get better.

**Sofia: ** I never thought I would see the day you would ask me for advice… My first tip is to be as casually sweet as possible. Leave her options open. You don’t want to pressure anyone.

**Rodain: ** I like to think I’m pretty good at that already… What else should I do?

**Sofia: ** You know, I think this is going to take a while… How about you sit down for a drink with me? 

**Rodain: ** If you think this will help, then sure… Wait. That was an example, wasn’t it?

**Sofia: ** Subtlety is the flirt’s closest companion… But really, if you want to sit down and talk, come right in.

**Rodain: ** Got it… She’s good.

**~ Sofia and Rodain have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Sofia: ** Alright, it’s time for another flirting lesson! I think that we should take this into a practical environment. 

**Rodain: ** A practical environment? What do you mean?

**Sofia: ** Let’s head into the town near Garreg Mach. There’s a tavern there, and a lot of girls hang around there. I’ve asked out a few of them before, so they know me. It’s a nice, friendly environment, and I think it will help you out. 

**Rodain: ** Alright. In that case, let’s get to it!

**Sofia: ** Remember, it’s all about subtlety. Leave her options open so that she knows she’s okay to reject you if she isn’t interested. If somebody is intrigued, they’ll tell you, and then you’ll know that you were successful with flirting. 

**Rodain: ** You really are the master at this… How did you get to be so good?

**Sofia: ** Back home, I was used to lonely nights. My mother had a lot of baggage to deal with, so I learned to entertain myself on my own. As it turns out, I’m pretty good at making friends with girls like this, so that’s how I wound up finding companionship. Since I’ve been at it for such a long time, I’ve gotten better at it. 

**Rodain: ** Wow… I’m sorry that you were lonely for all that time, but… You really did turn things around to be in your favor. 

**Sofia: ** I’m not going to let the world get me down. I like to think that I’m tougher than that. 

**Rodain: ** Your strength truly is incredible… And I’m not just talking about your talent in the flirting department here. 

**Sofia: ** Oh, stop… You know, if you talked to everybody like that, you would probably have a girlfriend by now. Perhaps you should try that whenever we finally arrive at the tavern. 

**Rodain: ** Well, you’re the master at this, so I’ll gladly take your advice… Thanks for helping me in the first place. I know this probably wasn’t how you wanted to spend your day off. 

**Sofia: ** It’s fine. I’m having more fun than I expected, and I think I’ll be having even more fun when I get to flirt with more girls. Now, let’s get to it. That place is calling my name!

**~ Sofia and Rodain have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Sofia: ** If I recall correctly, you were calling me out before on being able to speak with many girls, and yet, you’re the one doing it now. Look at how things have changed. 

**Rodain: ** What can I say? I’ve been putting in some extra practice. I wanted to get better, and I told you that much. I’ve been dedicating extra time to it whenever I get the chance to make sure that I improve. 

**Sofia: ** And it certainly seems to be working… What exactly had you so interested in doing all of this anyways? Was it just a matter of wanting to hang out with more girls? 

**Rodain: ** Pretty much… You said that you wanted company, and I suppose that I wanted the same. I wanted to go out and have the chance to meet someone without any starting worries about our connection. 

**Sofia: ** What do you mean by starting worries? 

**Rodain: ** I’m so used to people being around me because of my status, and while I can certainly understand why someone would want to spend time with me since I’m a noble… I don’t know. I guess I wanted the chance to reach out and make a connection of my own accord. 

**Sofia: ** I think I get it now… You wanted to be able to make friends on your own rather than just because of your status or something similar. 

**Rodain: ** Exactly. In the end, maybe we’re not all that different after all. You said that you wanted to spend time with others to remedy your own loneliness, and I guess that I was doing the same thing all along without actually wanting to admit it. 

**Sofia: ** I get it. It’s hard to just go right out there and admit that you want others to spend time with you. I mean, that just makes you feel all desperate, so you just wind up not saying anything. That’s how it always went for me anyways. 

**Rodain: ** I feel the same way, but it’s not a concern anymore. I’m feeling much better now that I’ve figured out how to take care of everything on my own. 

**Sofia: ** So that means I’m going to be able to look forward to you bringing more girls back to the monastery… I certainly didn’t see that one coming, but I can’t object at all. If it makes you happy, that’s what matters. 

**Rodain: ** Thank you for helping me out, Sofia. 

**Sofia: ** Why are you thanking me? You were the one who actually put the time in, and even if I hadn’t helped you out, I’m sure that you still would have figured out how to handle everything. 

**Rodain: ** I still wouldn’t have gotten started if not for your influence. Your tips really did help me out, and I don’t think I would have made this much progress if I didn’t have your help in the beginning. 

**Sofia: ** I’m glad that I was able to aid you then… 

**Rodain: ** And… If you ever think that you want someone to spend time with outside of a romantic relationship, you can reach out to me. Seriously. I know that you’ve been through a lot in the past, and if you want to be around somebody out of the blue, I’d be happy to fill that role. 

**Sofia: ** Thanks, Rodain. I’ll keep it in mind for future reference. However… I think that we have far more important things to do right now. 

**Rodain: ** What do you mean? 

**Sofia: ** How about we drop by the tavern and see if anyone else is in need of company? 

**Rodain: ** That idea sounds splendid. I know that I could certainly use some conversation right about now. 

**Sofia: ** I feel the same way. Now, let’s go and get right into it. The beautiful women of the world await us! 

**~ Sofia and Rodain have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Stan Sofia or else
> 
> B: Here's your daily reminder to watch App Monsters please watch it
> 
> A: I still want people to watch Appmon it's very good
> 
> -Digital


	230. 249. Wolfgang x Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/2/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Hey, Wolfgang. Caring for Olive again?

**Wolfgang: ** I am, as a matter of fact. Do you want to say hello?

**Cedric: ** Hello, Olive... Well, isn't she peaceful?

**Wolfgang: ** It's how I've trained her. I want Olive to be the best owl this world has ever seen, though if you ask me, she's already accomplished that hands down. Look at this face! How can you resist this face?

**Cedric: ** I know I certainly can't... It reminds me of territory back home.

**Wolfgang: ** How so?

**Cedric: ** It's pretty close to the monastery, so the climate is rather similar. You've probably noticed a lot of owls flying around the monastery, yes?

**Wolfgang: ** Of course. They love my little girl here.

**Cedric: ** There are a lot of owls back where I live too. They're everywhere, making nests and laying eggs. You wouldn't believe how many owls there are when mating season rolls around.

**Wolfgang: ** Really? Olive is one of the only owls from where I live. There aren't many in that area, I'm afraid.

**Cedric: ** I even learned to care for some of them after a while. If you wanted, I could give you a few of the tips I picked up on after years of helping out the owls around my home. 

**Wolfgang: ** Seriously? That would be great! I mean, I can take care of Olive just fine as it is now, but I still want to hear as much as I can about how to make her happier.

**Cedric: ** Great! I'll start to put some notes together for you. Next time we meet, we'll both be better owl keepers!

**Wolfgang: ** It's a deal!

**~ Wolfgang and Cedric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Hey, Wolfgang! I found something I thought you might want to see. 

**Wolfgang: ** If this has something to do with my owl like I suspect, then you can certainly color me intrigued. 

**Cedric: ** It does, as a matter of fact. A lot of owls where I live enjoy eating this type of seed, so I decided to gather some of it. 

**Wolfgang: ** How did you find it? I know that the monastery isn’t exactly your home, so you must have gotten pretty lucky to track something like that down. 

**Cedric: ** The climate is rather similar to my home, so I looked for spots that seemed like where they would grow in my family’s territory. 

**Wolfgang: ** I suppose that is a rather effective method… Are you sure that I can just take this?

**Cedric: ** This seed is everywhere. I think that you’ll be alright. If you look on the ground in the stables, you’ll see it in between the hay. The owls that live in the monastery take it everywhere without even realizing that they have it on them. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m glad to know that I’m not taking anything that’s too limited in supply then… Thank you for this gift, Cedric. I appreciate your thinking so much about my owl. 

**Cedric: ** I have to ask… How did you even meet Olive?

**Wolfgang: ** She was a gift to my father, but he gave her to me since he had no interests in taking care of an owl. She’s been my constant companion ever since then. 

**Cedric: ** I can see why you two have become so close. After all, she’s an incredibly sweet girl, and she works well with you. 

**Wolfgang: ** You’re far too kind to me… However, Olive appreciates the praise. Feel free to continue to lay it on thick for her. 

**Cedric: ** I’d be happy to! Who’s a good Olive?

**Wolfgang: ** How about you show me more about these seeds? We can feed her together if you would like. 

**Cedric: ** That sounds amazing. Shall we go to the stables? That way, if she wants more, she can have it. 

**Wolfgang: ** Perfect! Hear that, Olive? Cedric’s going to spoil you rotten! 

**~ Wolfgang and Cedric have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This is so cute awwww
> 
> B: Homework big nasty
> 
> -Digital


	231. 250. Wolfgang x Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Wolfgang: ** Hey, Adeline… Why didn’t you show up to today’s lecture?

**Adeline: ** I didn’t want to. 

**Wolfgang: ** You didn’t want to? That’s it?

**Adeline: ** I didn’t think it interested me. The lecture was about how to use an axe. I very clearly am not skilled with an axe. If it doesn’t improve the skills that I’m privy to, why bother?

**Wolfgang: ** You can’t just give up like that. Even if something doesn’t interest you, there’s a reason to pursue it. 

**Adeline: ** Not all things happen for a reason.

**Wolfgang: ** Still, you can’t just completely disregard things that don’t interest you. You’re so passionate about some subjects, but you completely ignore others. 

**Adeline: ** I suppose that’s just how I am. It’s in my nature. 

**Wolfgang: ** Adeline, is there anything I could possibly do to change your mind?

**Adeline: ** Not that I can think of. You should just leave it be. 

**Wolfgang: ** Come on… There has to be something… 

**Adeline: ** Not that I can think of. It will take a lot of pushing to get me to change my mind, and it isn’t going to happen. Not in this lifetime. 

**Wolfgang: ** How stubborn… 

**Adeline: ** My stubbornness is part of my charm. Admit it. 

**Wolfgang: ** Perhaps… I’m not going to let this conversation end here though. I will find a way to get you to care about other things. I’m determined, and I don’t give up easily. 

**Adeline: ** If you insist. I invite you to try. 

**Wolfgang: ** Consider it a challenge then!

**Adeline: ** We’ll have to see who comes out victorious then. 

**Wolfgang: ** You’ll see me as the winner. That much I can promise. 

**Adeline: ** If you say so… 

**~ Wolfgang and Adeline have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adeline: ** A trail of notes…? What in the world are they doing out here? I don’t know what I expected when I stepped outside my room, but it wasn’t a bunch of parchment held down with rocks… They seem to have arrows pointing in a certain direction… I guess all I can do is follow them and see what in the world this is about. 

**Wolfgang: ** Ta-da!

**Adeline: ** So, it was you who set down all of those little arrow notes… Why did you bring me to the training hall, Wolfgang?

**Wolfgang: ** I want to come up with a solution to your problem with motivation. 

**Adeline: ** What problem is there with my motivation? I don’t bother improving skills if it won’t help me in the long run. That’s not a motivation issue. 

**Wolfgang: ** I think it is. Sometimes, people have to do things they don’t want to, but we have to press through them with a smile and come out better on the other side. 

**Adeline: ** I see that axe on the floor there. You want me to work on my axe skills since I skipped class and then hopefully improve my drive for bettering myself. 

**Wolfgang: ** Yes, that was my goal… 

**Adeline: ** And how are you going to keep me motivated? I want to walk out of here, and you’ll have to do something pretty significant to get me to want to stick around. 

**Wolfgang: ** Why, it’s rather simple… I snagged a bag of candies from the dining hall. For every few successful drills, I’ll give you some of these. 

**Adeline: ** And what is stopping me from just getting my own candy after I leave?

**Wolfgang: ** The professor has given out orders to the workers in the dining hall that you aren’t allowed to have any candy until you’re finished with these drills. 

**Adeline: ** You’re smart. Normally, I would admire that, but right now, it’s getting in between me, peace and quiet, and candy. 

**Wolfgang: ** All you can do at this rate is pick up that axe and get to practicing! What do you say?

**Adeline: ** You’re devilish, Wolfgang… But I don’t think I really have a choice. 

**Wolfgang: ** Mission success! Now, let’s get down to business! 

**~ Wolfgang and Adeline have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: With this support's release (250) we're halfway through the C supports due to the addition of the Ashen Wolves content so isn't that neat
> 
> B: Wolfgang you sly dog
> 
> -Digital


	232. 251. Wolfgang x Novalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/6/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/17/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

** Novalee: ** Wolfgang? Can we talk? 

**Wolfgang: ** What’s on your mind? 

**Novalee: ** You’re from Columbus territory, yes? 

**Wolfgang: ** I... I am... Why do you ask? 

**Novalee: ** I wanted to ask you if you were alright... Did anything happen to you while you were there? Are you okay? Do you need help with anything? I don’t have much power, but I’m still willing to do what I can to help you out if you need it. 

**Wolfgang: ** What are you talking about? 

**Novalee: ** You know what I’m talking about. It’s dangerous there, and I don’t want you to be put at risk by going back there when you don’t have to. I can’t exactly accept you into my home, but I’m sure Lord Raithius would be happy to provide you with a place to stay until you can fully escape that hellish place. 

**Wolfgang: ** Don’t worry about me, Novalee. I’m fine. I’ve never not been fine. I’m going to stay fine no matter what too. 

**Novalee: ** Are you positive? 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah... No issues from me. Columbus territory hasn’t ever hurt me before, so you don’t need to worry a bit. 

**Novalee: ** … 

**Wolfgang: ** Why so quiet all of a sudden? 

**Novalee: ** I know you’re lying to me, but I won’t press the answer out of you now. I’ll leave it until you’re ready to talk about it of your own free will. Until next time, Wolfgang. 

**Wolfgang: ** Novalee... Gods above, she’s a lot more perceptive than you’d ever think... Is she a psychic or something...? 

**~ Wolfgang and Novalee have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Novalee: ** Wolfgang, how are things going with information gathering? 

**Wolfgang: ** Pretty well, actually. Lots of information is coming in and out of Columbus territory at this point, though I’d say that’s pretty standard these days. 

**Novalee: ** I’m not complaining at all… You’ve been a great help to us. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m glad to hear it. 

**Novalee: ** I must admit though… It’s strange to think about. 

**Wolfgang: ** How so? 

**Novalee: ** A few years ago, I never would have imagined that we’d find ourselves in this situation. 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah. You wanted to protect me from Columbus territory, but in all truth, it probably should have been the other way around. 

**Novalee: ** I know a thing or two about living in a hostile land, to say the least. I didn’t want that for you. 

**Wolfgang: ** Neither of us could have predicted what did wind up happening though… Columbus territory sure did change me, and it’s allowed me to do a lot of things. 

**Novalee: ** Yeah… To be honest, I was scared for you when I learned where you came from. 

**Wolfgang: ** Seriously? 

**Novalee: ** Of course. Columbus territory is known for being dangerous, and I didn’t want you to be in such danger. 

**Wolfgang: ** Aw, Nova… I’m touched that you care so much. 

**Novalee: ** We’re friends, and that’s what friends do. 

**Wolfgang: ** It’s as cheesy as it is true. I’m glad you agree. 

**Novalee: ** Still… I must admit that I wish I had been able to do something to keep this from happening. 

**Wolfgang: ** You mean my change, huh? 

**Novalee: ** Yes. You went through so much over the past five years to get where you are today, and I didn’t want that for you. I hoped that you would stay safe, but… You were still forced into Canis, and it brings us to now. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’ve done a lot of things with my power to make up for what I was made to do in the past five years… But I know I’ll never be able to fully get that weight off my shoulders. 

**Novalee: ** A lot has happened to change you… 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s one way of putting it… I can’t fault you for wanting to change it though. I would be lying if I said that I didn’t regret going down this path. 

**Novalee: ** If I had pushed harder to get you to accept my offer five years ago, maybe you wouldn’t have been dragged into all this. 

**Wolfgang: ** I never would have found out the truth about my past either… Still, the idea does sound rather appealing. I bet life would be a lot better for me now if I had followed you up on it. 

**Novalee: ** I suppose that thinking about the past isn’t going to help us at all though… Regrets won’t change what the present is like, after all. 

**Wolfgang: ** You’re right… Besides, we have more important things to focus on at the moment. For example, I’ve got these pages of important information for you to deliver. That’s why you stopped by to see me, after all. 

**Novalee: ** Thank you, Wolfgang… I’ll speak with you again soon. 

**Wolfgang: ** See you. …Imagine how different life would be… Hm. 

**~ Wolfgang and Novalee have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: They're both good girls
> 
> B: My school really is getting hit hard rn huh
> 
> -Digital


	233. 252. Wolfgang x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**William: ** Hey, Wolfgang. Can I ask you something?

**Wolfgang: ** You just did. 

**William: ** I mean an actual question. 

**Wolfgang: ** I think that is an actual question, but I’ll put that aside for now. Ignoring my teasing, is there something you need?

**William: ** I was just wondering… Do you know where your Crest came from?

**Wolfgang: ** Um… No. 

**William: ** Well, I have a theory that might explain that. You live in Columbus territory, and your Crest is Chevalier. It just so happens that the lord of those lands also has that Crest. What an odd coincidence, wouldn’t you say?

**Wolfgang: ** What are you getting at? 

**William: ** I think that you might share common blood with him to explain where your Crest comes from. Of course, this is just a theory, and I don’t have any actual proof, but… 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s not possible. 

**William: ** Oh?

**Wolfgang: ** Columbus territory was established less than twenty-five years ago. The current leader of the territory is the only one it has had, and I would know it if I was related to him. I know who my father is, and it isn’t him. 

**William: ** That doesn’t have to be how you’re connected. There are many other ways to explain it, and I’m sure we can figure it out together. 

**Wolfgang: ** I would rather not, if that’s alright… I should go. I have to see the professor. Goodbye, William.

**William: ** …I feel like she knows the truth about her origin… She just doesn’t want to admit it…

**~ Wolfgang and William have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wolfgang: ** Hey, William… I want to talk to you for a moment. Is that alright?

**William: ** Yeah, sure… What’s going on?

**Wolfgang: ** Remember five years ago when you asked me about my Crest?

**William: ** I do, as a matter of fact… Is there something wrong?

**Wolfgang: ** I’ve got an answer for where it came from, and… I feel like you deserve to know. After all, you predicted it five years ago. 

**William: ** Truly? I… I’m listening. 

**Wolfgang: ** After we all split up following the Battle of Garreg Mach, I went home, and I found that my father had left a letter behind for me. He explained the truth of my origins… He was never my birth father. I was born as a daughter of Wenlock Columbus. 

**William: ** That’s awful… I’m sorry. 

**Wolfgang: ** You don’t need to be. I’ll never think of that man as my father. He didn’t raise me… But all of that aside, I was not meant to exist. From the day of my birth, I had a target painted on my back. 

**William: ** Lord Columbus would have wanted to get rid of you… 

**Wolfgang: ** Exactly. My mother was his maid, and as soon as he heard that she was with child, he knew that the child had to be his. No matter how much she pretended that I did not possess his blood, my Crest spoke the truth… She died for something that was out of control. 

**William: ** She never wanted to be with him, did she…?

**Wolfgang: ** No, never… Her heart was with my father until the very end. A member of the Canis Mafia murdered her, but… It was actually a relative of hers who had been dragged into a life of crime. Rather than killing all three of us, he spared both me and my father. I was allowed to live on, but I had to keep my Crest secret. That’s what I’ve been doing back home for ages. 

**William: ** I don’t know what to say… 

**Wolfgang: ** It’s fine. I just figured that you deserved to hear the full story. After all, you predicted it back when we were students. I had already started to suspect something, but I didn’t want it to be true… I wasn’t able to stand the idea of that monster being related to me. 

**William: ** But… There’s nothing to worry about involving him now. You’re safe, because Lord Columbus died. 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah… He did. 

**William: ** Is there something on your mind? It seems like there’s more that you want to say on the matter… 

**Wolfgang: ** It’s a complicated story… 

**William: ** Let me guess… You know how Lord Columbus died. 

**Wolfgang: ** You could say that. 

**William: ** I heard that he was killed when a rebellion began in his territory… Is that not the truth?

**Wolfgang: ** It was far more complex than that, to say the least. I don’t want to get into details. 

**William: ** You’re worrying me… 

**Wolfgang: ** Don’t worry about it, William… I have some other stuff to take care of right now anyways. We can talk some more later. Bye. 

**William: ** Um… Okay. I’ll see you later, Wolfgang… She couldn’t possibly be involved with what happened to Lord Columbus… Right? 

**~ Wolfgang and William have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Gotta go fast
> 
> B: Revisiting these supports is fun
> 
> -Digital


	234. 253. Wolfgang x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Fifteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Wolfgang: ** Hey, Lev! How are you doing on this fine day?

**Lev: ** Me? Oh, um… I’m fine… Bye!

**Wolfgang: ** Bye? Are you going to leave already? But I just got here!

**Lev: ** I-I know… But I have other business to attend to. I’m not trying to offend you or anything, but… I don’t want to neglect my other duties, so… Maybe I should be on my way. 

**Wolfgang: ** I-I know when I’m not wanted, so I suppose I’ll leave you in peace, but… Would you be alright with telling me why you don’t want me around?

**Lev: ** The truth is… I’m scared of you. 

**Wolfgang: ** Scared of me?

**Lev: ** Y-Yes… 

**Wolfgang: ** You don’t need to be scared of me at all. I’m not going to hurt you. I would never do that to one of my classmates. 

**Lev: ** Still, I don’t want to risk it… What if you change your mind and decide you don’t like me one day?

**Wolfgang: ** That’s not going to happen. I don’t have a reason to hate you, so I don’t hate you.

**Lev: ** You don’t have a reason yet, you mean. 

**Wolfgang: ** Huh?

**Lev: ** I don’t want you to change your mind about me in the future… 

**Wolfgang: ** It isn’t going to happen. I promise. 

**Lev: ** Sorry if I upset you… I should really be on my way. I don’t want to bother you. 

**Wolfgang: ** You’re not bothering me at all.

**Lev: ** Bye!

**Wolfgang: ** Now I just feel bad… Why is he so scared…?

**~ Wolfgang and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wolfgang: ** Afternoon, Lev. 

**Lev: ** Hey, Wolfgang… Why are you staring at me like that? 

**Wolfgang: ** You said that I scared you at one point, so I’m trying to be careful to make sure that doesn’t happen again. 

**Lev: ** I was really hoping you wouldn’t remember that conversation… I might have been a bit too harsh when I said that I was terrified of you. 

**Wolfgang: ** If you really are scared of me, you have every right to express such. I’m not going to stop you if you want to talk about it. 

**Lev: ** Still, I feel like I crossed a line… 

**Wolfgang: ** You don’t need to worry about that. What about me makes you so scared?

**Lev: ** I don’t know… It’s just something beneath the surface, I suppose. 

**Wolfgang: ** Beneath the surface? 

**Lev: ** Yeah. Even five years ago, it seemed to me like you were made of determination and fire… I know that’s a strange way of putting it, but… To me, you always seemed like you were unstoppable when given the right motivation, and it frightened me. 

**Wolfgang: ** At one point, I know I would have asked you how that’s a bad thing, but… I don’t think I need to anymore. I get it. 

**Lev: ** You do? 

**Wolfgang: ** Look at me! I’m the new leader of the Canis Mafia, and I’ve been working with terrible criminals for quite some time now. I understand why somebody would be scared of me. 

**Lev: ** You think that’s connected to my fear then… 

**Wolfgang: ** I do, and judging by how solemn your expression has gotten all of a sudden, I would say that I’m correct in assuming such. I believe that you figured out how scary I could get when I set my mind on something, and you did it long before I did. I thought that having determination and ambition was a good thing, but… It’s only good in moderation. There’s only so much you can put into a person before something starts to break. 

**Lev: ** I think you’re being a bit too harsh on yourself. 

**Wolfgang: ** Am I? I caused a coup in my home territory, leading to the execution of one of the most terrifying political figures in recent history. I molded a group of hardened criminals into my personal force of soldiers. I’ve been fighting against Malice as fiercely as possible while still trying not to let anybody know about it. Wouldn’t that seem rather terrifying to someone on the outside? 

**Lev: ** Yeah… I’m not going to lie to you… It does. 

**Wolfgang: ** Determination and hope… They aren’t gentle. They can be violent and terrible, bringing countries to their knees when placed in the right hands. I think that my hands are the wrong ones, in all honesty. Still, I’ve got this gift, and I might as well use it. 

**Lev: ** I don’t think I can call you a terrible person though. You simply did what you had to in order to survive. 

**Wolfgang: ** My determination to live broke my morals in the process though. Surely you’re aware of that. 

**Lev: ** I am, but… 

**Wolfgang: ** All I’m trying to say is that I understand your fear. If your feelings have changed, that’s alright. You get the point. Anyways, I’ve got to head out. I have other business to take care of, and I’d rather not hold it off any longer. I’ll talk to you later. 

**Lev: ** Okay… I really don’t know what to say to all of that… What can I say? 

**~ Wolfgang and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Lev: ** Wolfgang… I want to talk. 

**Wolfgang: ** Is this about what we discussed last time? 

**Lev: ** It is, and… I wanted to tell you that I don’t think you’re a terrible person. 

**Wolfgang: ** Let me guess… It was all that talk about how I go overboard with my ambition and hope, right? 

**Lev: ** You made it sound as you haven’t done anything right in years, and that simply isn’t right. 

**Wolfgang: ** Still, I don’t think you can deny all of the things I’m capable of when I’m pushed too far. 

**Lev: ** I know that you’ve done a lot in the past, but… I know that you did what you had to in order to survive. Both of those thoughts can exist in harmony, you know. 

**Wolfgang: ** ...I really don’t deserve your kindness. You have every right to hate me. After all, you don’t like seeing others get hurt, and you picked up on how terrifying I can be before even I did. You deserve to think about how terrible I am, and yet… You don’t. I don’t get it. 

**Lev: ** You said that determination, ambition, and hope are only good when used in moderation. When they go too far, something begins to fall apart, but… I think that you’ve been doing the right thing. You’ve used all of those things for the sake of helping others when you could have easily forgotten your humanity and stomped all over those who got in your way. 

**Wolfgang: ** You think that I’m still a good person? 

**Lev: ** I do, and I don’t think that it’s right for you to act as if you’ve only ever done things wrong. We wouldn’t be here fighting now if not for your determination and ambition. Canis could have surged through Derdriu and killed all of us, but you prevented that catastrophe and used something so terrible to help people. 

**Wolfgang: ** Gods above, you’re going to make me cry. 

**Lev: ** Maybe that’s a good thing. If you won’t accept that you’re a good person, then I’ll just believe it enough for the both of us. Your determination can be frightening at times, but I’m glad that you’re like that. It’s what makes you Wolfgang, and… I wouldn’t change it for the world regardless of how much it scared me in the past. 

**Wolfgang: ** Lev, I… 

**Lev: ** Until you start to believe that you’re a good person, I’ll have faith for us both, and I’m going to stay by your side until you believe me. Got it? 

**Wolfgang: ** I really don’t deserve you… But alright. Thanks for all of this. 

**Lev: ** You don’t need to thank me… I’m glad to be here with you. 

**~ Wolfgang and Lev have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Going quick
> 
> B: I hate online school I just wanna eat
> 
> A: Today was pretty fun tbh
> 
> -Digital


	235. 254. Wolfgang x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest. 
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Reese: ** Ugh… R… Raina… 

**Wolfgang: ** What’s that sound…? Oh, it’s Professor Schweighen… What is he doing asleep so soon after waking up? 

**Reese: ** Hm… 

**Wolfgang: ** Sleep talking…? I wonder if he’s okay… I hope he isn’t having a nightmare… 

**Reese: ** Raina… 

**Wolfgang: ** Who is that…? Alright, that’s enough. Professor Schweighen! Can you hear me? Wake up!

**Reese: ** Ack-! Ugh… Good morning… 

**Wolfgang: ** Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare or something. You kept on muttering ‘Raina’ over and over. 

**Reese: ** Ah… That. Well, it’s not a big deal. I guess I should get up and get ready for the day. 

**Wolfgang: ** Are you sure? If there’s something on your mind, you should be able to go on and talk about it… Come to think of it, you look exhausted. Did you sleep at all last night? 

**Reese: ** That’s… Um… Well… Not really. 

**Wolfgang: ** You didn’t sleep? Now I know something is wrong. What happened?

**Reese: ** Dreams… They can be so pleasant, and yet, they can cause so much harm at the same time. 

**Wolfgang: ** They truly are a paradox… They aren’t a reliable form of escapism, but sometimes, they can give us things that life never could. There are some things you can only experience in sleep. 

**Reese: ** Hmph… You’re telling me. 

**Wolfgang: ** Well, if you want to go on and continue your daily business, that’s alright. However, if you need anything, I’m here to help you out. Have a nice day. 

**Reese: ** Isn’t she kind…?

**~ Wolfgang and Reese have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wolfgang: ** Professor Schweighen, I… I’m worried about you. 

**Reese: ** Worried about me? Why? You have no reason to be. 

**Wolfgang: ** I can’t stop thinking about what happened when I last saw you… You kept on saying the name ‘Raina’. What does that mean?

**Reese: ** You’re going to pester me about this until I tell you, aren’t you?

**Wolfgang: ** Perhaps. 

**Reese: ** I yield then. It’ll cause fewer problems for me later. 

**Wolfgang: ** So… What’s the story there? 

**Reese: ** Raina is my younger sister, but I haven’t seen her in over a decade. 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s awful… 

**Reese: ** She was rather young the last time I saw her. However, tragedy drove us apart. I was forced out of my house, and she was used for her Crest by someone who didn’t have one to take over the territory. 

**Wolfgang: ** I don’t know what to say… 

**Reese: ** Most people don’t know how to respond to that, but that’s not what matters here. I’ve been having more dreams about her lately. 

**Wolfgang: ** Why do you think that is?

**Reese: ** I want to see her again… She was young enough when we were split up that she probably doesn’t know I exist, and if she does, she probably hates me thanks to the manipulation of the people who took her in the first place.

**Wolfgang: ** But you want to change all of that… 

**Reese: ** I do, as a matter of fact. However, it’s a lot easier said than done, so I haven’t been able to do much about it yet. 

**Wolfgang: ** Despite this, you still dream about her. 

**Reese: ** Yeah. Sometimes, they’re pleasant dreams about what it would be like to see her again. Other times, they’re twisted nightmares about how harsh reality can be with our relationship. 

**Wolfgang: ** How tragic… 

**Reese: ** Still, I can only ever see her when I’m asleep. I don’t even know what she looks like nowadays, but I’ve crafted an image of her in my mind. That’s what I’m going with as of right now until something proves me wrong. 

**Wolfgang: ** And it’s that mental image that pushes you forward. 

**Reese: ** You could say that. The main reason I sleep so much is because sleeping, dreaming, is the only way I can see her. It’s the only way I can reunite with our parents who were murdered so long ago. It might not be real, but it’s all that I have. 

**Wolfgang: ** I wish things were different… 

**Reese: ** You’re not the only one. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m glad you were able to get all that off your chest though. 

**Reese: ** Thanks for listening. 

**Wolfgang: ** No problem. 

**Reese: ** As much as I want to sleep right now, I have other work to take care of, and that has to be my priority. 

**Wolfgang: ** In that case, I’ll leave you to it… Until we meet again. 

**Reese: ** ...I hope Raina is like her now… She’s about that age now, and if she acts like Wolfgang… My eagerness to see her has just increased tenfold. 

**~ Wolfgang and Reese have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Wolfgang: ** Hey, Professor Schweighen. You sure do look serious today. Is something on your mind? 

**Reese: ** I’ve just been thinking a lot as of late. 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah… Sometimes, that’s the problem. 

**Reese: ** Raina has been on my mind a lot in the past few days, and I really want the chance to see her again. 

**Wolfgang: ** Do you think you’ll ever get that chance? 

**Reese: ** The people who raised her, my aunt and uncle… They’ve sided with Malice, so that means they’re on the other side of the war. If all goes well, we’ll be able to charge through and defeat them once and for all. That would give me the chance to see my sister again, though I’m not even sure if she would recognize me after all this time. 

**Wolfgang: ** I hope that you get that chance. I can tell that you really do care about her. 

**Reese: ** I haven’t seen her in well over fifteen years now, and yet… I think about her each day. I know that’s probably not healthy, but… I’m desperate. She’s the only shred I have left of my old life from before our parents were killed, and I can’t even see her. It’s awful, and I want nothing more than to reach out to her and learn all about the person she’s become. 

**Wolfgang: ** When you do finally get the chance to meet her, I’d be happy to come along. 

**Reese: ** What? 

**Wolfgang: ** This clearly means a lot to you, and I know that this is going to be difficult when you do finally get to talk to her. If you need moral support, I would be more than happy to follow you to Schweighen territory to see her again. 

**Reese: ** I’ll have to keep that in mind… After all, I’m sure that you would be great company. She’d probably love someone like you, as a matter of fact… So kind and charming… 

**Wolfgang: ** Aw, you’re going to make me blush… I’m glad that I’ve been able to help you out up to this point though. 

**Reese: ** I’m happy that you pushed me into talking about this five years ago. I’ve always had problems with hiding this sort of thing, and I think I needed to get it off my chest more than I was willing to acknowledge. 

**Wolfgang: ** It’s a good thing I know how to pester people when I think I have to. Imagine where we’d be if I wasn’t good at doing stuff like that. 

**Reese: ** I don’t know if I’d have the confidence to meet my sister without your help, so… Thank you for all of this, Wolfgang. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m happy to help. It’ll be great to see you reunite with her after spending so many years apart. 

**Reese: ** Of course, we’ll have to end the war before that’s possible, so… I guess we have to take care of that first. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’ll do what I can to fight by your side so that you’re able to meet your sister again. Promise. 

**Reese: ** Thank you for everything… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fully express my gratitude. 

**Wolfgang: ** There’s no need to. I already understand. 

**~ Wolfgang and Reese have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I gotta post these fast oop
> 
> B: I like this support a lot aaaaaa
> 
> -Digital


	236. 255. Wolfgang x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Jill: ** Wolfgang… Feeding your owl again, I see.

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah. It’s time for her to eat. Isn’t that right, Olive?

**Jill: ** You know… There is a lot about you that I find strange, Wolfgang. 

**Wolfgang: ** How so?

**Jill: ** You have a Crest of Chevalier, something that a commoner like you shouldn’t have access to. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’ve always found that strange as well, but I never got into it. 

**Jill: ** Why not?

**Wolfgang: ** I didn’t want to ask questions like that as long as the Canis Mafia was in charge. 

**Jill: ** That’s understandable. 

**Wolfgang: ** Anyways, what else about me is so strange?

**Jill: ** Your owl is rather peculiar as well. Most of those owls come from foreign nations, and they didn’t become native to Leicester until less than fifty years ago. Even so, they don’t come from your area. 

**Wolfgang: ** Well… Olive is from the mafia, I think. I mean, they didn’t directly give her to me, but I bet they smuggled her into Columbus territory before she found me. 

**Jill: ** Your life sure was changed by the influence of the mafia. 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah… I guess it was. 

**Jill: ** Have you ever thought about reaching out beyond your comfort zone to find out more?

**Wolfgang: ** I… I can’t. Not yet. 

**Jill: ** I can’t force you into it, but I will tell you… If you ever want to learn more about your past, I would be happy to help you find the truth. 

**Wolfgang: ** Thank you for the offer.

**Jill: ** Anyways, I’ll let you get back to feeding Olive. Have a nice afternoon.

**Wolfgang: ** See you later, Professor… It’s not that I don’t want to know the truth… I’m just scared of what I might find…

**~ Wolfgang and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Jill: ** Well, Wolfgang… You sure have embraced your past since we last saw each other. 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah. You could most certainly say that. 

**Jill: ** I have to wonder… What prompted such a sudden change? Before, you didn’t even want to acknowledge your history, but everything has changed since then. 

**Wolfgang: ** The short version is that I couldn’t ignore the past anymore. I was pulled out of my bubble of innocence, and I can’t cram myself back in no matter how much I want to. There’s only one choice for me now, and it’s to deal with what I know is the truth. 

**Jill: ** I see… What have you figured out about the past then? 

**Wolfgang: ** I heard that the leader of Columbus territory who we fought five years ago is my father. I’m sure that you suspected as much though. You seemed to have an inkling even back when we first met. 

**Jill: ** You could certainly say that I had my suspicions on the subject… 

**Wolfgang: ** Yeah… The truth came out, and it wasn’t pretty. I did what I had to in order to survive, and my little smuggled baby came along with me. 

**Jill: ** You’re talking about Olive, aren’t you? 

**Wolfgang: ** I am, as a matter of fact. She was brought into Columbus territory as part of Canis’ smuggling ring. They’ve got a grip in seemingly every type of crime. It’s terrible, but at least I was able to meet her through it all… 

**Jill: ** I’ve heard that the leader of Canis has shifted since we first saw Wenlock Columbus years ago. 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s one way of putting it. He lost his head for everything that he did, and the members of the group he created rose up against him. Columbus territory was reclaimed, and I discovered a few things about myself that I would have rather not. 

**Jill: ** You’re the leader of Canis these days, aren’t you? 

**Wolfgang: ** You’re perceptive as always, Professor Tysera. I can’t say that I’m surprised. Yeah, I helped to overthrow him, and I wound up as leader of the group afterwards. I’ve been manipulating it as much as possible in the direction of reform though. 

**Jill: ** Can you even reform a group like that? 

**Wolfgang: ** In all honesty, I don’t think so, but we could use the extra hands during the war. They’ll do whatever I say for the most part, so they’re good to have around. 

**Jill: ** I understand… You really have changed a lot. 

**Wolfgang: ** It’s hard to go back to the person you once were when your life changes this much. I wouldn’t be able to make myself forget no matter how hard I tried, so I just dealt with it. Such is the way of life, I suppose. 

**Jill: ** That’s true… 

**Wolfgang: ** Anyways, I should get going. I was on my way to feed Olive, and she can get rather upset if she isn’t fed on time. I’ll see you later, Professor Tysera. 

**Jill: ** She’s changed so much… I hardly even recognize her. 

**~ Wolfgang and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: F for Wolfgang
> 
> B: Why is my house so hot ugh
> 
> -Digital


	237. 256. Wolfgang x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Fifteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Wolfgang: ** Um… Miriam? Can we talk?

**Miriam: ** Do you need something?

**Wolfgang: ** I wanted to see you, that’s all… You seem so distant from everyone. I wanted to ask if you needed to talk about anything. 

**Miriam: ** Talk…? About what?

**Wolfgang: ** Maybe you have a lot of baggage that you need to get off your chest. Everyone struggles, and you shouldn’t have to bottle up your emotions if you want to talk. 

**Miriam: ** I shouldn’t be talking to you. Some might think that I am influencing you negatively. 

**Wolfgang: ** Influencing me negatively? How would you do that?

**Miriam: ** I am not a person you want to look up to. It would be best if you didn’t interact with me. The reason I am here is not a good one, and I do not wish to taint your reputation by speaking with you. 

**Wolfgang: ** That only increases my curiosity… What has you thinking about all of this?

**Miriam: ** I was not brought into the Knights of Seiros because of my own free will. I was forced into the group. 

**Wolfgang: ** I see… Would you be willing to tell me why?

**Miriam: ** Why do you want to know at all?

**Wolfgang: ** I’m curious. 

**Miriam: ** I… I can’t tell you. Again, I’m a bad influence. I don’t want to have a negative impact on you. 

**Wolfgang: ** Don’t worry about me. What about you?

**Miriam: ** Pretend this conversation never happened. We both have other things to attend to first. Goodbye. 

**Wolfgang: ** Miriam, wait! I wish she would talk about her past more… I’m really worried now…

**~ Wolfgang and Miriam have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wolfgang: ** Miriam. 

**Miriam: ** Do you need something? 

**Wolfgang: ** Answers. You’ve been ignoring me ever since we all came back to the monastery, and I want to know why. Don’t hold back on me. I’ll know if you’re trying to worm your way out of talking to me. 

**Miriam: ** Do you remember what we spoke about five years ago? 

**Wolfgang: ** How could I forget? You called yourself a bad influence, and I said that I didn’t understand. 

**Miriam: ** Look at yourself. You’ve changed. 

**Wolfgang: ** I have, but it’s not at all because of your influences. The world made me this way. 

**Miriam: ** Tch… In a way, that’s even worse. 

**Wolfgang: ** Quit talking in riddles and just be upfront with me. What’s going on with you? Why don’t you want to be around me? 

**Miriam: ** ...The world has changed you from a gentle young woman into a soldier. It’s a horrifying shift to see. 

**Wolfgang: ** You weren’t with me over the past five years, so I suppose you would find it to be rather sudden… 

**Miriam: ** That’s putting it lightly. It’s as if you became an entirely different person. 

**Wolfgang: ** You’re making it sound to me like you know what it’s like to change this way. Why don’t you elaborate on that? 

**Miriam: ** …I couldn’t do that to you. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’ve seen some crap out there. Believe me. Whatever it is that you have to say, I can handle it. You said it yourself; I’ve changed. I can take it. 

**Miriam: ** If you insist… I began my life as a laborer. I was born into it. My parents were forced to slave away for the upper class every minute of their lives, and it drove them to death. My mother fell ill, and my father had to ignore her needs to work. If he tried to aid her, he would have been killed for his hubris. 

**Wolfgang: ** Damn… 

**Miriam: ** I learned the world was ruthless from the beginning, and I had to deal with it if I wanted to survive. There was no alternative for me. If I wanted to live, I would have to kill. 

**Wolfgang: ** You fell into crime to support yourself then. 

**Miriam: ** I did. I was brought into the Knights of Seiros upon being caught. Lady Aisa seemed to believe that I deserved a chance to fight for the right cause. She thought I would be able to change my own life if I was given what I needed to live without resorting to crime. 

**Wolfgang: ** That’s what you meant by joining it involuntarily… 

**Miriam: ** We all do what we must in order to get by. It’s human instinct. 

**Wolfgang: ** But you still believed that it made you a poor influence… 

**Miriam: ** Even if I had stayed away, it wouldn’t have changed anything. Look at yourself. You’re different. 

**Wolfgang: ** We’re far more similar than you choose to admit, you know. 

**Miriam: ** … 

**Wolfgang: ** Thank you for talking to me about this. I hope that you refrain from ignoring me from here on out. 

**Miriam: ** I will. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m glad to hear it. Until we meet again. 

**Miriam: ** … 

**~ Wolfgang and Miriam have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Miriam: ** I did some research around the monastery, and I figured out how exactly you came to be this way… You’re part of the Canis Mafia now, aren’t you? 

**Wolfgang: ** You’ve heard correctly. I’ve been leading the group for a few years now. 

**Miriam: ** What drove you so far? 

**Wolfgang: ** I didn’t have a choice. If I wanted to live, I was going to have to join the group. The choice was clear to me from the beginning, and I knew which path I wanted to select. You can see the results now. 

**Miriam: ** The world is cruel… Look at yourself. Think about how much you’ve changed. 

**Wolfgang: ** I didn’t ask to undergo this change, you know. If I had the choice, I would have much rather grown up and lived the life that I had been looking forward to throughout my childhood. Instead, the ground shifted from beneath my feet, and here I am. 

**Miriam: ** I don’t even want to imagine how much you’ve been through to reach this point. 

**Wolfgang: ** As a matter of fact, that’s probably for the best. It’s not a pretty story, and I don’t know if I’d like to tell it right now. 

**Miriam: ** I see. 

**Wolfgang: ** Still, knowing how I was before… It drives me these days. 

**Miriam: ** How so? 

**Wolfgang: ** I don’t want anyone else to have to go through what I did. If I fight to make the world a better place by making the best of my situation, I can keep others from suffering this way. It’s a small comfort given how much I’ve gone through, but I’m more than willing to grasp onto it. 

**Miriam: ** I see… 

**Wolfgang: ** In fact, I think you should fight for the same thing. 

**Miriam: ** … 

**Wolfgang: ** You said it yourself when you explained to me that you’ve been through a lot. I think that it would be a good idea for you to fight in the name of the future that you could create for others by marching off to battle. 

**Miriam: ** I could keep others from going through what I did… 

**Wolfgang: ** Exactly. It doesn’t erase your own problems, but it gives you something to yearn for, and sometimes… That’s exactly what you need. 

**Miriam: ** I’m going to keep that in mind. I don’t want my situation to repeat ever again. 

**Wolfgang: ** We’re making the future by fighting, and we’re going to make it one to be proud of. The world is changing, and we can ensure that it’s a good place for others to live in. 

**MIriam: ** You’re right… I’d like to fight at your side throughout the rest of this war. 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m glad to hear you say that… And there won’t be any further problems of ignoring one another with this promise. 

**Miriam: ** Of course not… 

**Wolfgang: ** I’m glad to hear it. 

**Miriam: ** And Wolfgang… Thank you for talking to me. 

**Wolfgang: ** It’s no problem. After all… Even the outcasts need someone every once in a while. 

**~ Wolfgang and Miriam have attained Support Rank A ~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm almost done spamming for today thank god
> 
> B: I hate having to read books for school I swear
> 
> A: I'm typing this as fast as possible oop
> 
> -Digital


	238. 257. Cedric x Adeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/13/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/1/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nineteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Good morning, Adeline. How are you doing today?

**Adeline: ** Fine, I guess... What do you want?

**Cedric: ** What makes you ask that?

**Adeline: ** You just have this air about you that you're going to ask me for something. Out with it then. What is it?

**Cedric: ** I suppose I am going to ask something... You're from the Admoderor family. 

**Adeline: ** I am. What of it?

**Cedric: ** One day, you're going to be ruling over your territory... I was wondering if you would want to ally with one another when the time came that we were both in power. 

**Adeline: ** You're asking for an alliance?

**Cedric: ** Of course. If we remain side by side in the face of conflict, we can protect our people together. That means more people will stay safe. 

**Adeline: ** Listen, I'm not even planning on becoming the leader of my house. You really shouldn't be asking me this. 

**Cedric: ** You aren't? Why not?

**Adeline: ** That's none of your business. Why does this matter so much to you anyways? We're not going to be taking over our lands for quite some time. 

**Cedric: ** I want to be as ready as possible. I want to ensure that peace reigns in Leicester for as long as I am alive, and the best way to get ready for that is to make as many friends as possible. 

**Adeline: ** Listen, I don't want to talk about this stuff. I don't want to think about being the heir of my territory. I don't want to think about ruling. I don't want to think about any of it. Leave me alone. 

**Cedric: ** Adeline, wait! I'm sorry!

**~ Cedric and Adeline have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Adeline, it’s good to see you here. 

**Adeline: ** What makes you say that? 

**Cedric: ** I suppose I’m still just in shock that we’re able to see each other this way. I remember hearing over the past few years that you left behind your noble house, and your location was unknown for a long time. 

**Adeline: ** Yeah, that’s true. What about it? 

**Cedric: ** I’m not trying to comment on it at all… I understand if you’re still upset with me. It seems I overstepped when we spoke five years ago. I’ve felt incredibly guilty about it for a long time, and I wanted the chance to make it up to you. 

**Adeline: ** In hindsight, I might have overreacted back then. I just… I don’t want to be a noble the way that you do. I understand that it’s a huge part of your life, but that’s not the case for me. I’ve wanted nothing more than to get away from it for my entire life. The war gave me the chance I needed to escape, and I took it. 

**Cedric: ** Is there any reason that you don’t want to follow in your family’s footsteps?

**Adeline: ** They’re forcing me into it no matter how much I object. There’s no way for me to back away from it, because they simply aren’t going to let me. They’ve been like this for as long as I can remember. My wishes are secondary to what they think my future is supposed to be like, and having the reminder… It just pushed me in the wrong way. I’m sorry for snapping at you before. 

**Cedric: ** I see… You wish to follow your own path. 

**Adeline: ** Yeah… I do. 

**Cedric: ** I wish I had an answer for you on how to do that, but… I’m afraid I have nothing in mind. Still, if you do wind up taking over your family’s territory… I want you to know that I’ll be there to support you each step of the way. 

**Adeline: ** This isn’t just for the sake of an alliance, right? You said that was what you wanted five years ago. 

**Cedric: ** Not at all. An alliance most certainly helps, but I really want to get closer to you. You’re a lovely young woman, Adeline, and I quite enjoyed my time with you five years ago. 

**Adeline: ** I didn’t see that coming… From a distance, I would have expected you to despise anyone who didn’t fit the perfect noble mold that you seem to embody so well. 

**Cedric: ** Of course not. I understand that everyone has their own perspective, and I’m not going to hate you for having unique thoughts on the matter. You have every right to feel the way you do. 

**Adeline: ** Thank you… Cedric, would you be available to come and have some tea with me? Maybe that will make up for the way I got so snippy with you five years ago. 

**Cedric: ** You truly don’t need to make it up to me, but… I would enjoy spending extra time with you, so I accept. 

**Adeline: ** Great… In that case, let’s be off. 

**~ Cedric and Adeline have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Cedric: ** Well, Adeline… Your parents are no longer able to disturb you, it seems. 

**Adeline: ** No… I guess not. 

**Cedric: ** What are you planning on doing with your life now? 

**Adeline: ** I want to make my own choices the way that I’ve been aiming to for my entire life. Now, I just know for sure that I have the freedom to do it. 

**Cedric: ** It’s good to see you so motivated to change your own future. 

**Adeline: ** I know that I’m going to be really happy one day when I’m finally able to figure out what I want to do with my life in full. All I really know right now is that I want to perform and spend time as far away from my parents as possible. 

**Cedric: ** You mentioned that your brother is going to be waiting for you in Derdriu until after the war ends. 

**Adeline: ** That’s true… I want to visit him before I make any decisions about my future. 

**Cedric: ** That sounds like a good idea. I’m sure that he would be able to help you figure out the next step. 

**Adeline: ** There is one other person I’d like to ask though… 

**Cedric: ** Oh? And who is that? 

**Adeline: ** You. 

**Cedric: ** Me? What did I do to earn such a high honor?

**Adeline: ** When you thought I wanted to be a noble, you supported me even after I snapped at you. After I told you that I have different plans, you said that you still had faith that I would make the right choice for myself. You’ve always been helpful to me, and you’re still being nice like that after all these years. 

**Cedric: ** I was just doing what any friend would do in my position. I want you to flourish, and that’s what anyone should want for their trusted companions. 

**Adeline: ** Still, I didn’t expect you to be so kind to me about it… Nobody’s ever really taken this much interest in my future before aside from my parents. You know how pushy they were about my future though, and with you… In your case, you actually care about what I want rather than just what would help you out. 

**Cedric: ** You’re my friend, Adeline. I want you to be happy. 

**Adeline: ** And if you really want that, then you’ll answer my question… What do you think I should do? 

**Cedric: ** Honestly… I’m not sure, but… If you find that you ever want help, all you need to do is say so, and I’d be happy to stand by you and do what I can to aid you in reaching that future. 

**Adeline: ** I’ll be sure to remember that… I can’t wait for what’s to come, especially since I have you by my side. 

**Cedric: ** I’m just happy to be here. 

**Adeline: ** And I’m happy to have you by my side. 

**~ Cedric and Adeline have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I like Cedric a lot more than I expected to
> 
> B: I need to stop coming up with story ideas
> 
> A: Story ideas are still there and I can't tell if that's a good thing or not
> 
> -Digital


	239. 258. Cedric x Novalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/3/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Hey there, Novalee.

**Novalee: ** Good afternoon, Cedric. Is there something you need of me?

**Cedric: ** Well, I guess I have a few questions for you... But the main one is about Raithius.

**Novalee: ** What about him?

**Cedric: ** I really don't know how you put up with his attitude all the time. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, don't get me wrong, but he's so carefree... It's odd to think he'll be leading our home nation soon.

**Novalee: ** Lord Raithius is perfectly capable of taking over Leicester when the day arrives. You don't have enough faith in him.

**Cedric: ** I have plenty of faith in him! I just... I don't know how you can stick by him so much. Sometimes, he can drive me a bit crazy with how relaxed he is. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but...

**Novalee: ** It certainly sounds that way. Where did all this come from anyways?

**Cedric: ** I just wanted to hear your perspective on it. I mean, we met him at about the same time, but you and he get along so much better than me and him do. I was just wondering why that is.

**Novalee: ** You have no idea how much Lord Raithius has done for me... I can't ever turn my back on him.

**Cedric: ** Would you mind telling me why?

**Novalee: ** After how rude you were earlier, I think I'll keep my secrets to myself, thank you very much. 

**Cedric: ** Novalee, I really wasn't trying to insult either one of you!

**Novalee: ** Good day, Cedric.

**Cedric: ** Novalee--

**Novalee: ** I said, good day.

**Cedric: ** What's up with her...?

**~ Cedric and Novalee have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Novalee, I’ve been feeling awful about how I spoke to you last time we were together. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

**Novalee: ** Perhaps you can hear me out on why I think he’ll make such a fine ruler one day. 

**Cedric: ** Of course. Feel free to share your perspective. 

**Novalee: ** He’s incredible when it comes to helping other people. 

**Cedric: ** What makes you say that? I mean, I know that he’s nice to everyone he meets, but… This has to be coming from somewhere. 

**Novalee: ** I ran away from my home after an assassination attempt. My father and his family grew sick of me. I was previously only allowed to stay because I had a Major Crest of Goneril, but… I suppose he decided that he no longer needed me. 

**Cedric: ** I had no idea…! How could a father want to have his own daughter killed?! That’s inhumane!

**Novalee: ** Lord Raithius thought the same thing… He saved me when I had no one. He took me in and healed my injuries in the short time we were together before we met you. 

**Cedric: ** He saved your life… I suppose it makes sense as to why you would be so attached to him. 

**Novalee: ** There was nothing he could have gained from that situation. He did not know my situation, so for all he could have known, I was just a commoner. Despite this, he still reached out his hand and saved my life. 

**Cedric: ** I had no idea… 

**Novalee: ** I figured you didn’t know. I’m attached to him because he was the only one who was kind to me in a world that didn’t care about my existence. I was an illegitimate child with no place to call home, but Lord Raithius didn’t care about my background or anything else. He reached out to me and did everything he could to ensure my future was bright, expecting nothing in return. 

**Cedric: ** I never got to know him the way that you know him now… 

**Novalee: ** He’s carefree and relaxed, and while some might view that as a hindrance to someone who must be so formal in the future… I don’t think it’s a weakness in the slightest. 

**Cedric: ** He reaches out to all people who need help, not caring for their backgrounds in the slightest… That’s why you follow him so. 

**Novalee: ** I’m glad that you now understand him the way I do. 

**Cedric: ** I suppose I was guilty of judging him by how he appeared on the surface… I apologize sincerely, Novalee. I had no idea that all of this was the case, and I hope I did not cause too much grief with my frustration before. 

**Novalee: ** It’s truly alright. We understand each other better now, and I like to think that you have more faith in Lord Raithius than you did before. 

**Cedric: ** I do… Thank you for telling me all this. 

**Novalee: ** It was my pleasure. 

**~ Cedric and Novalee have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Wow support time. Low key typed this up while waiting for my hacked version of MK Wii to download lmao
> 
> B: See look at Cedric that's character development I promise he's not an asshole
> 
> -Digital


	240. 259. Cedric x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/11/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**William: ** Hey, Cedric… I’ve got a question for you.

**Cedric: ** Oh? What is it?

**William: ** Well… I found out recently that I’m among the nobility as far as bloodline is concerned. You probably heard about that through gossip and such. I didn’t know about my heritage up to this point, and I didn’t exactly have time to learn about noble hobbies and such before being shipped off to the Officers Academy.

**Cedric: ** I think I understand… You want me to teach you about how to act like a noble.

**William: ** You’re probably the most noble person that I know. You fit the definition perfectly. I hope I’m not asking too much of you by thinking you would be willing to help me with this, but I figured I would ask. 

**Cedric:** I’d be happy to aid you in such, William. I grew up surrounded by people from the nobility, so I know exactly how they act. I should be able to teach you everything you need to know in a matter of weeks, assuming that we really crack down on our training.

**William: ** I don’t mind how long it takes… I just need it done before I go back home.

**Cedric: ** Of course. Tell me whenever you’re ready, and I’ll be happy to show you everything you want to know to fit in with noble society.

**William: ** Thank you for this, Cedric. You’re the best. The second I’m ready, I’ll come to you. 

**Cedric: ** This is certainly going to be an adventure from start to finish…

**~ Cedric and William have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**William: ** Well… We certainly are finding ourselves in a unique situation, wouldn’t you say, Cedric? 

**Cedric: ** What do you mean? 

**William: ** When we were students, I asked you for help with preparing me to become a noble, and yet, we never quite got that chance. 

**Cedric: ** I suppose not… It’s rather unfortunate, I must admit. 

**William: ** Yeah… I agree. I was hoping to learn more from you about what to do, but I was forced to take up the mantle of my house before I had the chance. 

**Cedric: ** Do you think that you’ve gotten it all under control these past few years? 

**William: ** I’ve been stumbling my way through it, in all honesty. I don’t know entirely what I’m doing, and I have to wonder if I’ll ever figure it out. 

**Cedric: ** Maybe I can help you a bit after all… That is, if you want my assistance. I don’t mean to force myself into your life or anything of the sort. 

**William: ** I’d actually greatly appreciate it… I’m far better at fighting than I am with politics, and I feel like we all need both in these trying times. 

**Cedric: ** You’re certainly correct there… Meanwhile, I feel as if I’m the exact reverse. 

**William: ** You could have fooled me. I’ve always thought that you’re a rather strong fighter. 

**Cedric: ** I appreciate the compliment, but… I must confess that I despise conflict. I know that it’s sometimes necessary in times such as these, but I still hate the concept. 

**William: ** In that case, maybe we can be of aid to each other. 

**Cedric: ** I believe I see what you mean… You want to help me with learning how to grow used to fighting, and I can aid you in exchange by helping you with learning to navigate the world of politics. 

**William: ** Exactly. We’ve both been stumbling through our respective weaknesses the past few years, but we don’t need to do that at all. Even if you didn’t get the chance to help me five years ago, I know I would rather have assistance late rather than never. 

**Cedric: ** I feel the same… I know that it won’t be easy for either of us, but it feels as if nothing is easy these days. Life appears to be falling apart around us, and I know that I’m more than happy to latch onto any traces of stability that happen to appear. 

**William: ** And it will help us into the years after the war. I’d like to hope that we wouldn’t need to rely on surviving cutthroat politics or fighting battles after this is over, but it never hurts to be prepared. 

**Cedric: ** I agree completely. If there’s anything that you want to ask me about, feel free to do so. 

**William: ** Perhaps we could go on and get started now. I know that I could certainly dedicate some time to the subjects. 

**Cedric: ** I would be alright with that… What do you say to heading to the library? I would be more than happy to begin our exchange as soon as possible. 

**William: ** That would be a delightful plan. The library awaits us. 

**~ Cedric and William have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Ayyyyy 100th support
> 
> B: I hate waking up early
> 
> -Digital


	241. 260. Cedric x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Lev: ** Cedric, what are you doing up still at this hour? The library closed hours ago.

**Cedric: ** Oh, my… I guess I lost track of time. 

**Lev: ** Lost track of time? That’s putting it lightly… 

**Cedric: ** I tend to lose focus when I get concentrated on reading. I can’t help it.

**Lev: ** What are you reading about?

**Cedric: ** The discovery of different Crests throughout history. Crests are signs of power, and they’ve been around as long as anyone can remember. 

**Lev: ** They’re manifestations of the power of the goddess… They bless some people with extra power while leaving others to suffer. 

**Cedric: ** I don’t know if I would go that far… I think they’re unique pieces of history. Not many other subjects can boast the extensive history that Crests have.

**Lev: ** I guess not… 

**Cedric: ** You don’t seem to be very enthusiastic though. 

**Lev: ** I guess I never really had a reason to like Crests. 

**Cedric: ** You’ve never liked them?

**Lev: ** Not really…

**Cedric: ** I didn’t expect that one… 

**Lev: ** I… I guess you could say that I’ve been through a lot because of my Crest, and I don’t like thinking about it.

**Cedric: ** Do you wish you didn’t have a Crest?

**Lev: ** I guess… I suppose I do sometimes. 

**Cedric: ** I won’t probe the matter further if you don’t want to talk about it. Promise.

**Lev: ** Thank you… We can talk another time. Have a nice night, Cedric. 

**Cedric: ** I wonder what’s bothering him to such an intense degree… 

**~ Cedric and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Lev: ** You’re up here again… Judging by the cover of that book, I’m going to guess that you’ve been reading about Crests again. 

**Cedric: ** I have been, as a matter of fact… I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said last time we spoke. Do you really have such a grudge against your Crest?

**Lev: ** Yes… 

**Cedric: ** Why is that?

**Lev: ** My parents used me as a pawn because of it, I suppose. People with Crests are placed on a pedestal, and it means that we can be used for greater things than those without them. 

**Cedric: ** Did they use your Crest to gain more power?

**Lev: ** Yeah… That’s the simplest way of putting it. I don’t know if I hate them for it or not. I mean, they were fine in most other areas, but… Still, can anything really make up for that sort of behavior? 

**Cedric: ** I think that’s a choice that only you can make… 

**Lev: ** Either way, I don’t think that I would be placed in this situation if I didn’t have a Crest. If I was without one like so many others, I would surely be treated more like a person and less like a piece to be moved on a chess board. 

**Cedric: ** I can certainly understand your animosity towards them then… You must forgive me for bringing back such unpleasant memories. 

**Lev: ** I’m alright with telling you about it, Cedric. 

**Cedric: ** I’m glad to hear that you trust me with that information… I comprehend why you would dislike Crests to such a degree if you were treated such a way because of them. 

**Lev: ** I’m certain my opinion would be different if I had not been placed in this situation from such a young age, but… 

**Cedric: ** That could be said, yes, but that doesn’t mean that you need to feel guilty for feeling the way that you do. You have a right to your emotions, and nothing could change that. Your parents certainly can’t alter the fact. 

**Lev: ** I suppose you’re right… 

**Cedric: ** We’ve been discussing something rather dismal, and I can tell that it’s taking a toll on you… What do you say to heading to the dining hall to discuss something less somber over some food?

**Lev: ** That… That would be lovely. 

**~ Cedric and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I have the attention span of a goldfish I swear
> 
> B: Why does Digimon music slap so hard
> 
> -Digital


	242. 261. Cedric x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/5/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Jill: ** Cedric… Praying again?

**Cedric: ** Greetings, Professor Tysera. And yes, I am. I try to make it a habit to give my thanks to the goddess at least once every week, and I have yet to do it this week.

**Jill: ** I don’t think I’ll ever understand you there… 

**Cedric: ** Why not?

**Jill: ** I’ve never exactly wanted to pray to the goddess. Granted, I’m from Duscur, and we don’t praise the same goddess people from the main continent do.

**Cedric: ** I can’t stop praying, it seems. I’ve always found the goddess to be immensely interesting. She’s a sign of a bygone era of history. There were people who walked this land at the same time as her. I would love to know more about her.

**Jill: ** Even if you didn’t pray, you would still be interested. That’s what you mean, yes?

**Cedric: ** Exactly. 

**Jill: ** Hm… I’m afraid I don’t know much about the goddess of this land. Lady Aisa might lead the religious institution, but she doesn’t exactly force the teachings of Seiros down anyone’s throats, so I never saw a reason to get drawn into traditions of the church.

**Cedric: ** Perhaps I can teach you about them then. I would be happy to do so if you wanted to hear more. 

**Jill: ** Hm… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. 

**Cedric: ** Alright! I’ll do all I can to put together a plan of what to show you. I’ll see you next time, Professor Tysera!

**Jill: ** He’s a lot more excited about this than I expected…

**~ Cedric and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric: ** The Church of Seiros was established by Saint Seiros herself following a great war about a thousand years ago. Before then, there was a religion, but it was less organized than what we see today. Back then, it was led by the goddess herself: Sothis. 

**Jill: ** Sothis… 

**Cedric: ** Not many speak the goddess’ name, to say the least. For the most part, she is simply referred to by her title. 

**Jill: ** I suppose that is a name befitting of a goddess… And it might be seen as rude to call a goddess by her first name when she is a higher being to the people of this land. 

**Cedric: ** Exactly. The church was led by Saint Seiros for many years, and her Four Saints, Cichol, Cethleann, Indech, and Macuil, aided her along the way. 

**Jill: ** I’ve seen statues of them in the cathedral. 

**Cedric: ** The group of five is seen as incredibly important as well. They’re arguably only second to the goddess herself. 

**Jill: ** I see… 

**Cedric: ** Saint Seiros and the Four Saints passed away many centuries ago, but the world they crafted was left behind to flourish despite their deaths. During their lifetimes, they pushed that Crests were signs of power gifted to the people by the goddess themselves. Those were the days when every known Crest could be found on the continent. 

**Jill: ** Obviously, that didn’t last for long. After all, I have a Crest despite being from Duscur. 

**Cedric: ** Honestly, I’m glad to see that the Crests have spread to other nations outside of the main continent. They’re a key part of our culture, in a way. Crests are gifts from the holy figures of generations past, and they’re important to understanding us as a people. 

**Jill: ** I never would have thought about them in that light. 

**Cedric: ** In all truth, those are the basics of what you need to know about the religion the Church of Seiros preaches. Thank you for listening to my ramblings. 

**Jill: ** I must say, the religion sounds rather intriguing… I still praise the gods of Duscur, don’t get me wrong, but it’s still interesting to see how other cultures tackle religion as well. 

**Cedric: ** That’s what I believe as well! I hope you were able to learn something. 

**Jill: ** I was. Thanks for telling me about it. 

**Cedric: ** You’re welcome. 

**~ Cedric and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Back on the support grind in 2020 yall
> 
> B: Low key rice krispy treats wrapped in fruit roll ups slap
> 
> -Digital


	243. 262. Cedric x Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 8/31/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/30/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cedric: ** How intriguing… When Crests were first discovered over a thousand years ago… 

**Niko: ** Those are some pretty intense notes there… I think you’re writing using smaller letters than the book uses. 

**Cedric: ** Good morning, Niko. I’ve been going over old legends again. This one has to do with when Crests were discovered for the first time. 

**Niko: ** It was when Seiros went to war against Nemesis, right?

**Cedric: ** Exactly. A lot of time has passed since then, but some things haven’t changed… The Crests are still around like they were so long ago. 

**Niko: ** I swear, you’re obsessed… You should relax every once in a while. 

**Cedric: ** This is what I do to relax. 

**Niko: ** I don’t know how you do it then… I would have lost my mind a long time ago just thinking about Crests that much.

**Cedric: ** Doesn’t braving the unknown and facing it head on sound interesting to you?

**Niko: ** Sure. Maybe. I don’t know. Probably not. ...No. 

**Cedric: ** I suppose you’re entitled to your own opinion… History simply intrigues me beyond imagination. 

**Niko: ** Fiction is superior, if you want my opinion. Why read about the world when we already know what it contains? Reading is meant to help us escape, not dig us a deeper hole. 

**Cedric: ** I haven’t read much fiction. 

**Niko: ** Read this book and get back to me then. We can talk more after you’ve finished it up. 

**Cedric: ** Alright, I suppose… I’ll simply have to take your word for it. 

**~ Cedric and Niko have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Niko! 

**Niko: ** You sure are enthusiastic… And you’re holding the book I lent you. Did you already read over it? 

**Cedric: ** I did, as a matter of fact… I’m usually not interested in fictitious tales, but this one truly did capture my attention and hold it throughout the entire story. I’m impressed. 

**Niko: ** I knew that you were going to enjoy it. That book has been a real winner in the library ever since I came to work here. 

**Cedric: ** Here. You can take it back now. I wouldn’t want to keep anyone else from reading it. After all, it’s a very interesting story. 

**Niko: ** Thanks… What are you going to do now? Are you going to jump into another fictional story, or are you going back to history?

**Cedric: ** I think I’ll be returning to my roots… Not many fictitious stories capture my attention, and I don’t know if I would be able to find another one that I’m truly interested in reading in a timely manner. 

**Niko: ** Hm… In that case, how about we help each other?

**Cedric: ** What do you mean?

**Niko: ** I can find you another book that I think you would like. Then, you can read it, and you won’t have to spend all your time working on notes. 

**Cedric: ** Where would I help you in this situation? 

**Niko: ** I don’t know… Let’s just say that you owe me. We can figure out the details of that later on. 

**Cedric: ** Hm… I see no reason to hold back on something like this. Alright. 

**Niko: ** Great! I love showing people my favorite stories from around here. If I had things my way, all I would ever do around here is sleep and read, to be honest. Still, even if I have other duties unfortunately, I still spend a decent amount of time reading things. That means I have more than a few stories to send your way. 

**Cedric: ** That’s rather impressive, Niko… I don’t know if I would be able to maintain such a firm grip over the library if I were in your shoes. I would get too distracted by the history section. 

**Niko: ** How about I give you a historical fiction story then? That seems perfect given your interest in the past. 

**Cedric: ** That would be lovely. Thank you. 

**Niko: ** No problem. I hope you enjoy it!

**Cedric: ** I’m sure I will. 

**~ Cedric and Niko have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Niko: ** Hey there, Cedric. I’ve got an important question for you. 

**Cedric: ** What is it? 

**Niko: ** Remember when I gave you a few fictional books and we agreed that you owed me? 

**Cedric: ** I do… I’ve been reading fiction whenever I get the chance ever since then. You’re right in that it’s incredibly interesting. 

**Niko: ** I’m glad that you’re seeing life through my eyes now, but… I think it’s time for that to switch around. 

**Cedric: ** What do you mean? 

**Niko: ** Honestly, the war going on has me thinking… I want to learn more about the past now. I think I want to read the history books that you’ve always been so interested in, and I figured that you would know the perfect place to start if I wanted to learn more. 

**Cedric: ** You really want to do that? 

**Niko: ** Yeah. I mean, I don’t want anything like the war to happen again, and I know that those who don’t know their own history are doomed to repeat it. If I learn more about the past though, I can keep that from happening, and I think it would do us all a bunch of good. 

**Cedric: ** I rather like that idea already… I would be happy to help you learn more about the past. When would you want me to help you out? 

**Niko: ** Now would be great. After all, we’ve got the library to ourselves. 

**Cedric: ** That’s true… Here you go. This is one book that I read a lot when I was a student, and I believe that it’s a great place to start. 

**Niko: ** Thanks for all of this, Cedric. I’m glad that we made that agreement. 

**Cedric: ** I feel the same… If you ever want to discuss the past with anyone, all you need to do is call me. I’m more than happy to indulge you in any discussions that you wish to have. 

**Niko: ** How kind of you to offer… I appreciate it. 

**Cedric: ** It’s no issue at all… But I do have to ask… Do you have any other book recommendations for me? 

**Niko: ** I believe I can come up with a few other good books for you… Let me guess. You’ve decided to find out more about the world of fiction. 

**Cedric: ** What can I say? You’ve gotten me hooked, and I want to dig deeper. Besides, you’re expressing interest in what I like, so it’s only fair of me to do the same. 

**Niko: ** It sounds to me like we’ve come to a point of mutual exchange… I rather like that idea. Whenever I find a new book that I like, I’ll be sure to tell you, and I bet that you’re going to do the same. 

**Cedric: ** Of course. Imagine the possibilities… I’m rather excited already, I must admit. 

**Niko: ** We should keep this up even after the war is over. I know that I would enjoy it a lot, and I haven’t even started reading this new book you gave me. 

**Cedric: ** That’s how reading is, I suppose. It allows you to make new connections with others, and as soon as you’re in… 

**Niko: ** It’s impossible to get out. I’m not complaining in the slightest though. I wouldn’t want to sneak out of it, and I wouldn’t want to get away from this little friendship that we’ve established either. 

**Cedric: ** I’m glad to hear you say that… I feel the same way. 

**Niko: ** I guess I should go and start reading this book… You know, unless you want to sit in the library with me as we both read… 

**Cedric: ** That sounds lovely. There’s more than enough space for the two of us in here, so why not? 

**Niko: ** I’m glad we agree. Now, let’s get to it! 

**~ Cedric and Niko have attained Support Rank A ~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I love reading Digimon fic fun fact
> 
> B: I still love reading Digimon fic months later wow
> 
> A: I'm still reading Digimon fic now oh boy
> 
> -Digital


	244. 263. Cedric x Nesreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/13/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Greetings, Nesreen. What brings you here to the Officers Academy?

**Nesreen: ** Business. Lady Aisa needs me to look around for something. It’s nothing you need to worry about.

**Cedric: ** Do you need any help? I’m happy to help you if you say that you so require it. That’s the least a noble can do for the common people.

**Nesreen: ** Common people? Well, aren’t you just the nicest? Here’s a fun fact: most commoners don’t like being called ‘common people’. Maybe we’re all different, and lumping us together like that because you think you’re better than us is a bad idea.

**Cedric: ** I didn’t realize it was coming across like that… 

**Nesreen: ** Yeah, well it did. Leave me alone, okay? I can take care of business without you.

**Cedric: ** Are you sure? 

**Nesreen: ** If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have said it, you know. I’m nice and easy to understand like all other common people, you know. Why are you overthinking things?

**Cedric: ** I feel bad for saying something that insulted you… I want to make it up to you.

**Nesreen: ** Well, you can make it up to me by shutting up and not following me around. I think that’s a pretty simple solution.

**Cedric: ** If you’re so sure, I guess I can back away for the time being… Are you positive?

**Nesreen: ** I said so, and so I meant it! Go and leave me alone!

**Cedric: ** M-My apologies… I’ll be on my way. If you ever need something though, feel free to say so.

**Nesreen: ** ...Maybe I went a bit too far… 

**~ Cedric and Nesreen have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Nesreen? Can we talk for a moment?

**Nesreen: ** What is it?

**Cedric: ** I wanted to apologize for last time we saw each other… I didn’t mean to upset you. 

**Nesreen: ** You don’t need to be sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up at you. I got mad when I shouldn’t have lost my temper, and that isn’t your fault in the slightest. 

**Cedric: ** Still, I want to say sorry for setting you off in the first place, even if you don’t think that I have a reason to apologize. It’s the least I can do. 

**Nesreen: ** It’s fine. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. 

**Cedric: ** I suppose maybe it would be best if we just started over, but before we do… I have to ask you… Why did you get so upset in the first place? If you don’t want to answer, that’s alright, and I won’t try to make you tell me, but I figured that would at least offer you the chance to get it all off your chest. 

**Nesreen: ** I guess I’m just used to hearing all about how nobles look down on the rest of the people on this continent. I thought that you would be the same based on the way we spoke last time we ran into each other, and it pissed me off. 

**Cedric: ** I understand your frustration. 

**Nesreen: ** So many people from the upper class do nothing but frown upon my mere existence since I’m not on the same tier as the rest of you. I understand that I wasn’t born into a family filled to the brim with more privilege and money than we know what to do with, but that doesn’t mean I’m any less deserving of taking up space. 

**Cedric: ** I agree completely. The idea of being hated just for the blood in your veins… I don’t like it much either. 

**Nesreen: ** In that case, it seems I misjudged you. Sorry for yelling at you again. 

**Cedric: ** Perhaps now would be a good time for us to start over. 

**Nesreen: ** I agree. 

**Cedric: ** Rocky first impressions aside, I’m looking forward to getting to know you more in the future. 

**Nesreen: ** As to you. 

**~ Cedric and Nesreen have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Nesreen: ** Hey, Cedric. 

**Cedric: ** Oh, Nesreen… Good afternoon. Is there anything you need from me? 

**Nesreen: ** I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. Is that okay? 

**Cedric: ** Of course. Take as much time as you need. I’m happy to listen. 

**Nesreen: ** Thank you… I heard about what you’ve been doing over the past few years, you know, and… I’m sure I jumped to conclusions the first time we spoke. 

**Cedric: ** That’s water under the bridge now. I told you that it’s alright, and I crossed a line by saying something insensitive. You apologized for snapping at me, and we’ve both moved past it since then. 

**Nesreen; ** I know, but I still wanted to mention it because I know that you’ve been doing a lot to help people in these dark times. I heard about that while I was passing through Leicester. 

**Cedric: ** I wouldn’t say that it’s anything that I need to be thanked for. I wanted to help people, and so I did. It’s really not a big deal. 

**Nesreen: ** Not everyone had the decency to think about that. I wish it was a basic standard, but it’s not like that these days. 

**Cedric: ** I shouldn’t get your praise just because I acted decently. Even if many people are causing harm, I don’t think that means I’m automatically deserving of excessive appreciation. 

**Nesreen: ** Wow… And you’re humble. That’s just one other thing to set you apart from the countless frustrating nobles that I’ve had to deal with in the past. 

**Cedric: ** I’m sorry that your experiences have been negative… 

**Nesreen: ** You really don’t need to apologize for it. You’re a decent person, and that’s what I care about. I’m glad to hear that you’re using the power you’ve been given for a good cause. 

**Cedric: ** I’ve never seen the point of abusing that sort of power, so I simply use it the way I think everyone else should. Stomping on others to reach your goals… It’s selfish and harsh, and I don’t understand how anyone can stand to look at themselves in the mirror if they knowingly do that sort of thing. 

**Nesreen: ** I guess it doesn’t matter if we understand it though. The point is that it’s happening, and we have to keep it from continuing and getting out of hand. 

**Cedric: ** Exactly. That’s what I’m hoping to accomplish with the end of this war. If we can pull those terrible people from their positions of power, we can save lives in the process. The lower-classes are the ones suffering the most under this fighting, and they shouldn’t have to suffer under the mistakes of the nobility. 

**Nesreen: ** Goddess above, each time I speak to you, I realize how wrong I was to assume you would be just like everyone else. You’re so nice that it’s going to give me a toothache. 

**Cedric: ** I don’t know if I would go that far, but the point is that I’m going to do my best. 

**Nesreen: ** And I appreciate that. It’s something we have in common… I never thought I’d see the day that I’d work willingly with a noble in such close proximity, and yet, here we are. Still, if I’m going to be working with any noble, I’m glad that it’s you. 

**Cedric: ** Thank you, Nesreen. 

**Nesreen: ** You’re welcome… You had better not die on me, by the way. I don’t give this sort of praise to just everyone, and I’m going to be really pissed off if something happens to you after I spent all this time going out of my way to apologize to a noble. If you die, I swear to all things holy that I will hunt you down and end you. 

**Cedric: ** I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. No dying here. 

**Nesreen: ** Good… That’s the last thing I’d want… 

**~ Cedric and Nesreen have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Support 270 is so annoying it never wants to stay in order
> 
> B: Voice chat is neat
> 
> A: I'm typing this instead of paying attention during online classes oop
> 
> -Digital


	245. 264. Cedric x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/20/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/21/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Derric, I must say... Your power in that training match... It was truly impressive...

**Derric: ** For someone so young, you really do show a lot of skill...

**Cedric: ** Someone so young? I'm not that much younger than you, Derric.

**Derric: ** Still, that little bit is important to development as a fighter.

**Cedric: ** I suppose you make a strong point... I wish I could be more like you, Derric.

**Derric: ** Oh? What do you mean?

**Cedric: ** Knights are noble, valiant warriors. I wish I could follow in your footsteps. I'd love to be a knight, but as a nobleman myself, I don't have that option. I have a territory to govern after my time at the Academy is over.

**Derric: ** Just because you're going to be a lord doesn't mean you should give up on that dream, you know.

**Cedric: ** Do explain.

**Derric: ** You can be a blend of them both, regardless of your future position. In fact, with the valiant knight trope being as true as ever, that might be for the best.

**Cedric: ** Hm... I suppose I never got the chance to think about it that way. I was always a bit too focused on other things.

**Derric: ** And that's alright. When you have something else at the forefront of your mind, it's a bit hard to break out of the mold.

**Cedric: ** Perhaps we could make our training sessions a bit more frequent. 

**Derric: ** Yes. It would help with reaching your ideals faster.

**Cedric: ** In that case, I'm ready for our next match already. Until next time!

**Derric: ** I can't wait to say who comes out on top this time. We have a draw to sort out!

**~ Cedric and Derric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Derric: ** Alright, Cedric. Are you ready for another sparring match?

**Cedric: ** I am, as a matter of fact. 

**Derric: ** You know… I’ve been thinking a lot since the last time we spoke. You said that you wanted to be a knight, and it sort of surprised me. 

**Cedric: ** How so?

**Derric: ** I suppose I always took you for the type that didn’t like violence. I didn’t think it would be your thing to fight as a knight. 

**Cedric: ** It is true that I’m not a big fan of fighting. I don’t think that will ever change. However, if I do have to fight, I want to be able to defend the people who need it most. There are a lot of innocent people suffering, and they look to figures of nobility with kind hearts for defense. 

**Derric: ** I see… You believe that knights fit that description best out of all known fighters… I understand now. 

**Cedric: ** If I have to protect people with violence, I want to do it in a way that makes them feel safe just by my mere presence. 

**Derric: ** I understand that. I imagine that a lot of fighters who join the knights have similar ideals. 

**Cedric: ** In an ideal world, such violence would not be needed, but if it is required that people fight in order to survive, then I want to be a fighter that people can rely on and care about. 

**Derric: ** I’m glad to hear you say that. It’s nice to know that there are still good people out there in these dark times.

**Cedric: ** Thank you for the compliment, Derric. I want to get better at fighting not because I enjoy violence but because there are people who need to be protected. 

**Derric: ** It’s admirable, I must say. Blind violence is nothing to be glorified, but a cause can truly change everything. 

**Cedric: ** Exactly. In order to fight for that cause though, I must get better at fighting. Now, shall we begin our sparring session?

**Derric: ** Of course. 

**~ Cedric and Derric have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: "Mozart is so stupid and boring, but Wolfgang?! That's badass!" Thank you Alternative discord server for saying that while I wrote this support
> 
> B: Laffy Taffy kinda hits different
> 
> -Digital


	246. 265. Cedric x Kaeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Sixteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kaeta: ** Phew! That sure was intense… I’m glad I got some extra training in though. It never hurts to be extra prepared. 

**Cedric: ** Always ready for the next fight… That sure sounds like you, Kaeta. 

**Kaeta: ** You bet. You never know when you’ll need to be on your guard to fight for your life. 

**Cedric: ** I don’t know how you can stand to be so prepared all the time. 

**Kaeta: ** You aren’t ready?

**Cedric: ** I don’t like fighting. I’ve never been a fan of it. I do it out of necessity, not because it gives me purpose. I do it to protect the people I care about, not because I enjoy it. In truth, violence is one thing I despise. 

**Kaeta: ** You can feel how you want… Nobles need to know how to defend their territories though. That’s the reason you do it, right? You have to be ready to protect your people. 

**Cedric: ** Exactly… If I wasn’t a noble, I would work instead to learn about the past and present to prepare for the future. 

**Kaeta: ** That explains the scholarly aura you have… 

**Cedric: ** There will always be people out there who are greedy and selfish though… There will always be those who use others as means to an end. So long as those people exist, I will be there to defend those who need it. 

**Kaeta: ** For someone who hates violence, you sure are ready to fight, even if you don’t want to be. 

**Cedric: ** I don’t have much of a choice… 

**~ Cedric and Kaeta have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric: ** You’re training again, I see… 

**Kaeta: ** Hey, Cedric. Yeah, I am. There’s a lot to be done before the next fight, and I’d like to be as prepared as I possibly can be before we jump into it. 

**Cedric: ** I understand… 

**Kaeta: ** I remember our conversation from five years ago, by the way… You said that you didn’t want to fight but you were going to have to if you wanted to defend the people from your home territory. 

**Cedric: ** Look at how that statement aged… These days, fighting for the sake of the people I care for is all I do. 

**Kaeta: ** It’s all any of us do… I suppose that I fight out of that same obligation that you spoke about five years ago nowadays. 

**Cedric: ** Truly? You’ve always seemed to be so sure of yourself when you step onto the battlefield… I never would have expected you to say such. 

**Kaeta: ** I’ve got a way of surprising you, to say the least… I’ve been fighting so much for the past few years, and I guess I’ve sort of lost my spark for it. 

**Cedric: ** Why did you learn how to fight in the first place? 

**Kaeta: ** My family needed money, and I was able to fight through mercenary work to get us a bit of extra gold. I came to enjoy it though since it was a way for me to connect with my father. 

**Cedric: ** Do you not think of it as such anymore? 

**Kaeta: ** I do, but… No matter how many times I tell myself that, I can’t bring myself to love it as much as I used to. I guess I’m just getting burned out on it. I never expected that this would happen, but… 

**Cedric: ** I understand what you mean… The constant struggle is getting to you after all this time. You’ve been fighting constantly for so long that it’s starting to push you a bit too far, and there’s not much you can do to feel better on the matter. 

**Kaeta: ** Yeah, you get it… I know that I have to fight if I want to protect the people that I love, and there are a lot of innocent people who are in search of someone to keep them safe from the war. I fight more for them these days than for myself, and it’s something new for me… 

**Cedric: ** I see now why you remember our conversation back then… You’ve come to understand what I was talking about, and I suppose that my words have been haunting you for quite some time as a result. 

**Kaeta: ** That’s one way to put it… And I wouldn’t say that you’re wrong at all. Still, I’ve got work to be doing right now, and I can’t afford to slack off now. 

**Cedric: ** Would you like a sparring partner? I would be happy to join you. 

**Kaeta: ** I think that would be great, as a matter of fact. There are some spare weapons over there… And thanks for this, by the way. 

**Cedric: ** You’re thanking me? For what? 

**Kaeta: ** A little bit of everything, to be honest… Now grab that lance. We’ve got work to do. 

**~ Cedric and Kaeta have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Kaeta: ** Another training session finished… 

**Cedric: ** You’ve been pushing yourself really hard as of late… I never would have expected you to dislike fighting given how passionate you are about going so far in training. 

**Kaeta: ** It’s what I have to do. That’s all there is to it. 

**Cedric: ** I know… We already discussed war and the obligation that it brings. 

**Kaeta: ** As much as I used to admire fighting, I don’t know if I’m going to be up for it after the war ends. I’ve always dreamed about joining the Knights of Seiros, but how can I do that if I can’t even stand the idea of marching off to battle? 

**Cedric: ** War is different from keeping the peace. When the fighting ends, you’re going to need time to help life return to normal. The Knights of Seiros are going to need to start focusing on something new after the fighting, and you’re not going to be marching into a fight that you know is harming people. 

**Kaeta: ** Yeah… After the war ends, it’ll be all about keeping the peace for the sake of others once again. 

**Cedric: ** Do you think that you’ll be able to do that? 

**Kaeta: ** I… I think I’m going to try. I’ve put so much of my time towards fighting, and I want to try and put it all to good use. 

**Cedric: ** Perhaps you can do that, but… If you don’t think that you’re able to continue, it isn’t necessary that you push yourself. 

**Kaeta: ** But--

**Cedric: ** If you’re burned out, that’s alright. I’m sure there will be others who are more than willing to take your place as a member of the Knights of Seiros. 

**Kaeta: ** That’s true, but… I still want to make an attempt to fight after the war is over. I’ve grown to really care about the rest of the Knights of Seiros, and I want to do what I can to make their lives easier. I want to help the rest of my team as much as possible, and I want to help the innocent people who aren’t able to defend themselves. 

**Cedric: ** I’m glad that you’re making the choice you think is best for you, but… If you decide that you need something else to do, I would be happy to welcome you to my territory after the war. It would be great to see you, and I could offer you a new position if that is what you find that you prefer. 

**Kaeta: ** I’ll keep it in mind, but… I can’t promise that I’ll ever see the need to come. 

**Cedric: ** Maybe that’s for the best, but only time will be able to tell. We’ll just have to see. 

**Kaeta: ** But in order to find out, we have to end the war first… I hope that it’s over soon. I don’t know how much more of this endless fighting I can take. No matter how much I love battle, I can’t bring myself to love war. 

**Cedric: ** I understand… And nobody ever should love it. 

**~ Cedric and Kaeta have attained Support Rank A ~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Cedric is my son and I love him
> 
> B: I just want to sleeeeeep
> 
> A: Update: I still want to sleep
> 
> -Digital


	247. 266. Cedric x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/9/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Wynne: ** You know, you’ve always been a mystery to me. 

**Cedric: ** Greetings, Wynne. What is it about you that bothers you so much about me?

**Wynne: ** Everything. Is that a good answer?

**Cedric: ** Could you be more detailed?

**Wynne: ** You’re a noble for one. However, you don’t seem all that focused on conquest or fighting. 

**Cedric: ** That’s not what a noble is meant to be. I must admit, I find you odd as well. 

**Wynne: ** Tell me why then. 

**Cedric: ** I’ve heard that Almyra is a country focused on combat. It’s part of the culture by nature, so many Almyrans are thought to enjoy taking to the battlefield. You fight just as much as the rest of the people from your nation. It’s seen as a source of enjoyment for the people in Almyra, and yet… How do I say this…?

**Wynne: ** Go on. You can do this. 

**Cedric: ** You do it, sure, but you don’t seem to have fun with fighting at all. You do it to survive, and you look so happy when you fight, but… The joy isn’t real. 

**Wynne: ** Should anyone take joy in killing other people?

**Cedric: ** No, not at all… 

**Wynne: ** That’s why I don’t. 

**Cedric: ** We’ve both shown the other not to expect too much from a given group, it seems… 

**Wynne: ** That’s how it should be. 

**Cedric: ** I agree… Subverting expectations isn’t a bad thing at all. 

**Wynne: ** It makes life interesting to me. 

**Cedric: ** Agreed. 

**Wynne: ** Life would be awfully boring if we all fit a boring expectation. 

**Cedric: ** Being different is a boon rather than a bane… And it should truly be treated as such.

**~ Cedric and Wynne have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric: ** Good afternoon, Wynne. What brings you to the training hall? 

**Wynne: ** I’m getting ready for the next fight. 

**Cedric: ** I see… 

**Wynne: ** Granted, there are other things that I would definitely rather be doing, but you know how times are these days. 

**Cedric: ** I do… I remember five years ago when we first spoke. I mentioned that you didn’t like fighting as much as most other people from Almyra, and it seems that my words still ring true after all this time. 

**Wynne: ** Yeah… I would most certainly say that’s the case. There’s been a lot of fighting going on both in Leicester and Almyra, so I didn’t really have a choice in the matter. I was dragged into conflict the same way everyone else was. 

**Cedric: ** I imagine that Almyra’s fighting was far more friendly than what you see over here though… 

**Wynne: ** Sort of… For the most part, I would say so, but there are exceptions to every rule. 

**Cedric: ** It sounds like you ran into one of these exceptions. 

**Wynne: ** You could say that… I ran into my mother, and that’s basically the same thing. She’s a bit too obsessed with fighting and killing in my opinion. She takes Almyran culture to the extreme, I suppose. It’s not healthy. 

**Cedric: ** It doesn’t sound like it… 

**Wynne: ** I wasn’t planning on coming back here with the knowledge that I could get sucked into the war on this side of the border, but it was either that or stay in Almyra and risk running into her again. 

**Cedric: ** So you chose to come here… Even though you don’t like fighting, you preferred doing it over here rather than in Almyra… 

**Wynne: ** What has you so intrigued by that? 

**Cedric: ** I remember that we spoke years ago about subverting expectations, and I would say that this certainly qualifies as another example. 

**Wynne: ** Hm… I guess it does… Then again, you really can’t talk. 

**Cedric: ** Huh? 

**Wynne: ** The war over here is starting because nobles are falling under the spell of people who promise power to those who are loyal. You’re a noble, but you don’t like those people at all. 

**Cedric: ** I guess not… There are many nobles over here who are obsessed with their power, but I try not to be like that. I believe instead that our duties should be to the people above all else. They’re looking to us for protection and security in dark times, and I know that I personally would never be able to let people down that way. 

**Wynne: ** Not everybody has that mindset though… We’re both exceptions from our own groups, it seems. 

**Cedric: ** I’d rather be that than dragged into something that I’m not passionate about. At least we’re staying true to ourselves this way. 

**Wynne: ** Yeah… Well, I had better get back to training. Do you want to join me? 

**Cedric: ** That sounds nice. I’d be delighted to. 

**Wynne: ** In that case, pick up a weapon and prepare yourself. I’m not going to be holding back. 

**Cedric: ** I wouldn’t expect you to. 

**~ Cedric and Wynne have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: The Ashen Wolves are almost in and I'm so excited
> 
> B: Online classes kinda suck tbh
> 
> -Digital


	248. 267. Adeline x Novalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Hey there, Novalee.

**Novalee: ** Did you need something?

**Adeline: ** I just wanted to say hi. After all, it’s been a long time since we last spoke to each other. 

**Novalee: ** That’s right… We spent some time together as children, didn’t we?

**Adeline: ** Yeah… Your father was good friends with my parents. 

**Novalee: ** And yet, we weren’t really allowed to spend much time together. 

**Adeline: ** Your father claimed you weren’t important enough to merit interacting with, and my parents said that I shouldn’t interact with an illegitimate child. 

**Novalee: ** How aggravating… Nobles truly can be petty over something that doesn't involve them. 

**Adeline: ** Isn’t that the truth?

**Novalee: ** I seem to recall you ignoring your parents’ wishes and hanging out with me anyways. 

**Adeline: ** I wanted to make a friend, even if they didn’t want me to. 

**Novalee: ** I… I never quite got the chance to tell you how much I appreciated that. 

**Adeline: ** You don’t need to tell me. I was just happy to be around you. 

**Novalee: ** It was risky for you to be around me, but you did it anyways. Nobody had ever done that for me before. 

**Adeline: ** People who don’t spend time with you don’t know what they’re missing out on. 

**Novalee: ** How kind of you to say… 

**Adeline: ** But… We haven’t seen each other in ages… Not since you went missing. 

**Novalee: ** … 

**Adeline: ** What happened back then?

**Novalee: ** I… I can tell you later. I have something else to do now. Goodbye. 

**Adeline: ** Whatever it is, I guess it’s really bad for her to avoid it like that… How strange.

**~ Adeline and Novalee have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adeline: ** It’s rather strange, wouldn’t you say? 

**Novalee: ** How so? 

**Adeline: ** We seem to be stuck in this constant cycle of seeing each other, getting to be close, and then splitting up before repeating the steps from the beginning… 

**Novalee: ** I suppose so… This is our third time meeting, is it not? 

**Adeline: ** It is… And I intend to get some answers after the previous two times. 

**Novalee: ** Oh? 

**Adeline: ** You disappeared when we were younger, back before we came to the Officers Academy. You never answered my questions about why you went missing. 

**Novalee: ** That was… 

**Adeline: ** I suspect it has something to do with your father, yes? 

**Novalee: ** Yes… It did. He wanted to have me killed for ‘sullying his good name’. It was a large incident at the time, but I’ve moved past it. He can’t hurt me anymore. I’ve made a better place for myself in this world now, and he doesn’t deserve the dignity of seeing me suffer. 

**Adeline: ** He tried to kill you?! 

**Novalee: ** Yes, he did. 

**Adeline: ** I don’t know what to say… 

**Novalee: ** You don’t need to say anything. It’s truly not necessary. 

**Adeline: ** I wish I had been there for you. 

**Novalee: ** You don’t need to apologize. You couldn’t have known. 

**Adeline: ** Still, I feel awful for you. I should have done more. 

**Novalee: ** It’s fine, Adeline. 

**Adeline: ** No, it isn’t. I’m tired of making friends only for them to leave me again. You were forced to leave because somebody wanted to hurt you, and that’s not okay. I should have done something more to keep you safe. 

**Novalee: ** There’s no need to worry. I wound up alright, and I’m here now. You’re here now. We can reconnect and make up for all the years that we had to spend apart due to unfortunate circumstances. How does that sound? 

**Adeline: ** Nice, I suppose… 

**Novalee: ** Now’s my time to ask questions though… You said that you’ve made multiple friends only for them to leave. Who were the others? 

**Adeline: ** I… I made friends with a commoner girl when I was younger, and I snuck out of my home to see her on multiple occasions since my parents didn’t want me ‘associating with those of lowly blood’. She had to move when I was younger. 

**Novalee: ** Wouldn’t you say the circumstances there were suspicious as well? 

**Adeline: ** What do you mean? 

**Novalee: ** You made friends with someone who would have helped you to escape your parents’ grasp. Soon afterwards, she was pushed away. Isn’t that strange? 

**Adeline: ** I… I suppose it is, now that you mention it… 

**Novalee: ** You and I may have found our ways back to each other, but the same doesn’t apply for this other friend of yours, so… How about we try to find out more about her together? 

**Adeline: ** That would be nice… Just… 

**Novalee: ** What is it? 

**Adeline: ** Don’t leave again. I’m tired of us having to split up just when we get together after years apart. 

**Novalee: ** You have my word. We’ll stay together from here on out. 

**Adeline: ** Thanks, Novalee. 

**Novalee: ** You’re welcome. 

**~ Adeline and Novalee have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I don't really have an author's note here so I guess I played some path of radiance earlier and it was going great but then I got to chapter twelve and said "ravens don't have rights" before stopping so oops. It reminds me of the Tellius AU I started scheming up for alts that's fun
> 
> B: Fun fact about that por run: Zihark got hit by a 1% crit on chapter 17-3 and I came so close to losing it rng is the bane of my existence
> 
> -Digital


	249. 268. Adeline x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**William: ** Hey, Adeline. Dancing again?

**Adeline: ** William! ...What brings you here? 

**William: ** I saw you dancing, and I wanted to watch you. 

**Adeline: ** What about me is so fascinating to you?

**William: ** I love watching people perform. I've always been a fan of theater, but I'm no good at it. I've got two left feet when it comes to dancing, and I wouldn't say I'm great at acting either. All I can really do is sing... I really admire people like you who can capture it all. 

**Adeline: ** I wouldn't go that far... It's just a hobby. 

**William: ** I don't think so... With how much you do it, it seems like less of a hobby and more of a lifeline. 

**Adeline: ** A lifeline...?

**William: ** Your movements capture the ideals of someone dancing because that's all they can do. I can't do it myself, but I can see it from a mile away. 

**Adeline: ** I wouldn't go that far... It isn't anything you should bother yourself with anyways. 

**William: ** If you want to keep your thoughts on the matter private, I won't try to make you open up. That would probably cause more problems than it would solve, and it wouldn't help either of us. 

**Adeline: ** Thank you. 

**William: ** But if you ever need anything, you can come to me. That's a promise. 

**Adeline: ** I'll keep that in mind... See you later, William. 

**William: ** Enjoy your dancing, Adeline. 

**Adeline: ** ...Using dance as a lifeline... It pains me how right he can be sometimes. How does he do it?

**~ Adeline and William have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**William: ** Your dancing is just as beautiful as always. 

**Adeline: ** How long have you been watching me? 

**William: ** Not that long. Just a few minutes. You really do dedicate everything to your dancing when you start performing, huh? 

**Adeline: ** Are you trying to analyze me or something? 

**William: ** I don’t know if analyze is the right word… I’m just noting the way that you dance. It’s rather interesting to see you in action, I have to say. 

**Adeline: ** What’s so interesting about it? 

**William: ** I’ve known you for a while now, and I like to think that I’ve come to know you pretty well… But only to a certain extent. I’ve noticed that you tend to hide your emotions most of the time, and there aren’t all that many people who are able to break through the shield you’ve put up. 

**Adeline: ** Shield, huh…? 

**William: ** Exactly. You keep out everyone unless you want them to see something. The people who you do allow to get closer to you only see what you want them to witness. 

**Adeline: ** What does this have to do with my dancing? 

**William: ** Watching you perform… It’s like you’re finally letting go of everything that’s been holding you back. It’s the way that you’re able to escape from everyday life, and it’s nice to see you so happy. I don’t think I see you smile so sincerely anywhere but a stage, to be honest. 

**Adeline: ** Hm… I don’t know if I can really say that, but… 

**William: ** I can for sure. Adeline, you barely ever talk about when something is bothering you unless someone else brings it up first. You’re more than content to keep everything bottled inside, but it all comes out the second you start dancing. 

**Adeline: ** Like it’s a lifeline? 

**William: ** Exactly. 

**Adeline: ** Yeah… I remember you saying that years ago… 

**William: ** How could I not? That’s how you look when you’re performing, you know. There’s really no other way to describe it. 

**Adeline: ** You look really deep for someone who claims that he doesn’t see enough of me. 

**William: ** I’ve seen many performers in my time, Adeline. I know when something is genuine and when someone is lying. You’ve never put up a show of lies on the stage, but when you step off… That’s a different story. Normally, you would expect someone to only act while performing, but that isn’t the case for you. 

**Adeline: ** I guess not… What are you trying to get at though? 

**William: ** If you ever want to open up to someone, and I mean truly, seriously open up, I’d be happy to listen to you talk. It would be lots of fun, I believe. 

**Adeline: ** Hm… I’ll have to keep it in mind, I suppose… 

**William: ** Until then… Would you be okay with dancing again? I’d like to see a bit more from you before I take off. You know, if it’s okay with you… 

**Adeline: ** Hm… I’m only dancing for people who analyze me today, so… Alright. 

**William: ** I guess I was digging a bit deep after all… 

**Adeline: ** You definitely were. Still, I already gave my word, so… Allow me to begin. 

**~ Adeline and William have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: We're so close to being done with C supports yall
> 
> B: I'm finishing this chunk of B supports tomorrow heck yeah
> 
> -Digital


	250. 269. Adeline x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/17/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Another letter asking me what I want to do... I'm sick of it.

**Lev: ** Adeline? Why are you up so late?

**Adeline: ** I got a letter from my parents. They want to know what I want to do with my life... They're constantly fighting over if I should go to Almyra with my mother or stay here in Fódlan with my father.

**Lev: ** I see... You feel like you're stuck between two worlds.

**Adeline: ** Yeah... I guess I do.

**Lev: ** I understand that... My brother leads another noble house in Leicester... He took up our father's house while I went with my mother after they split up. I guess I feel like my mother and brother are constantly arguing over who will get me in the future.

**Adeline:** It's so ridiculous... It's as if they don't see us as actual people and more of just pawns... Can they be any more ridiculous?

**Lev: ** I... I guess that's one way to look at it...

**Adeline: ** Sorry. I guess I get a bit fired up sometimes in these situations.

**Lev: ** You don't need to apologize... I understand exactly where you're coming from.

**Adeline:** I'm glad to hear you say that... Not many people have told me that before. In fact, you might just be the first.

**Lev: ** I guess we'll have to stick together then...

**Adeline: ** Yeah... You and me to the end. We'll make our own fates no matter what anybody says.

**Lev: ** We're the ones in charge of our futures... And nobody else can change that.

**~ Adeline and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Lev: ** Adeline… Are you alright? You keep on ripping up that piece of paper. I don’t think it can get much smaller. 

**Adeline: ** Sorry… I’m just not in the best of moods today, if I’m being perfectly honest. 

**Lev: ** I understand… What’s going on with you? 

**Adeline: ** It’s more stuff with my parents… I’m really remembering why I left them behind so long ago. There’s only so much of them that I can take. 

**Lev: ** I see… What did they do this time? 

**Adeline: ** I got a letter from my brother that says they’ve been arguing about where I’m going to be going when I next drop by home. I left them ages ago to make my own path, but they’re still intent on controlling me. There’s only so much I can take before I want to collapse under this pressure, you know? 

**Lev: ** I’m sorry it’s been causing you problems… 

**Adeline: ** It’s fine. There’s nothing I can really do about it aside from continue avoiding them. I can’t stand to be around them, so I’m just not going to go back. I’ll find another place to live after the war ends if I have to. 

**Lev: ** Maybe I could help you with that. 

**Adeline: ** Huh? 

**Lev: ** I said I was going to stick by you, and I meant it. I’d be more than happy to stay by your side even if you’re going against your parents. I told you five years ago that my mother and stepfather treated me much the same way, always trying to pressure me into following in their footsteps while using me against my brother in the political system. 

**Adeline: ** I’m shocked you remember that after all this time… 

**Lev: ** It’s what friends do, I guess. I want to look after you, so of course I remembered that you said you needed help. If you still need someone to stay with you after the war has ended, I’d be happy to fill that position. 

**Adeline: ** Thank you so much, Lev… I don’t think I could ever thank you enough for this actually. 

**Lev: ** You don’t need to. I’m doing this because I want to. 

**Adeline: ** Still, I don’t think that anybody’s been this nice to me about my parents in a long time… I can say for sure that you’re only the second person to reach out to me to this degree… 

**Lev: ** What do you mean? 

**Adeline: ** When I was younger, I made friends with a commoner. I snuck out of my home all the time to go and see her, and we were the best of friends. She wound up having to leave when we got to be about twelve years old, but… She was the only one to encourage me to leave my parents behind when I was that young. She told me she would let me come with her if I needed some help back then, but I wasn’t able to follow through with that as I’m sure you can see. She and I haven’t spoken since her family relocated years ago. 

**Lev: ** I’m glad you had that support system… And even if she isn’t there for you now, I’d be more than happy to fill those shoes for you. 

**Adeline: ** Thanks, Lev… 

**Lev: ** You’re welcome. 

**~ Adeline and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: And that's that
> 
> B: Support conversations are going to take a bit longer than expected but I'm sure it'll be fine shh
> 
> -Digital


	251. 270. Adeline x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/1/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been suffering from an odd glitch where its name refers to it as the first support (Rion x Seraphine) despite my numerous attempts to change it. If this is taking place for you, know that this is actually support 270, Adeline x Jill. My apologies for the technical difficulties.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Ow-! Maybe I was pushing myself a bit too far while practicing today... I hope nobody sees me... I don't want to get in trouble for hurting myself on accident...

**Jill: ** Adeline.

**Adeline: ** Ah-! Professor Tysera! What are you doing up at this hour? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?

**Jill: ** I could ask you the same thing. Why are you still awake?

**Adeline: ** I was just heading back to my room. If you don't mind, I should--Ow!

**Jill: ** Did you hurt your ankle?

**Adeline: ** I... Uh...

**Jill: ** Lying to me is pointless and you know it. Come on. Let's get you checked out.

**Adeline: ** I'm not a child. I can take care of myself.

**Jill: ** What you're doing right now is not taking care of yourself. What you're doing is hurting your ankle even more. Come on. To my room. Now.

**Adeline: ** Alright...

**Jill: ** ...You don't seem fit to get there. Come on. I'll pick you up.

**Adeline: ** You... You will?

**Jill: ** Of course. 

**Adeline: ** You know... I never would have expected you to be strong enough to pick me up.

**Jill: ** I'm not quite as weak as you'd expect. Now, let's get going.

~~~~~

**Jill: ** And... There you are. All finished.

**Adeline: ** Thank you, Professor Tysera. 

**Jill: ** Mind telling me what you were doing?

**Adeline: ** I... I can't. I'm sorry.

**Jill: ** You can't? After I just fixed your sprained ankle?

**Adeline: ** It really isn't a good idea. Thank you for the help. I'm going to head back to my room now. Goodnight, and thanks again.

**Jill: ** What an odd girl... What could she possibly want to hide from me?

**~ Adeline and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Step, turn, step, turn… Run, run, run, leap! Ow-!

**Jill: ** Are you alright?

**Adeline: ** Professor Tysera…! I-I didn’t see you there… How long have you been watching? 

**Jill: ** I heard you murmuring under your breath, and I decided to check on you to make sure that you were okay. 

**Adeline: ** You came in at a pretty bad time… 

**Jill: ** You rolled your ankle when you landed from that jump. 

**Adeline: ** Yeah… It hurts wickedly. 

**Jill: ** Isn’t this a familiar scenario?

**Adeline: ** Just a little… 

**Jill: ** Let’s get you to the infirmary. I want to look at that ankle of yours. 

**Adeline: ** Alright… 

~~~~~

**Jill: ** There you are. 

**Adeline: ** Thank you. 

**Jill: ** You’re welcome. Now… What were you up to in the first place? 

**Adeline: ** I was… Um… 

**Jill: ** Just go on and tell me. Do I look like the sort of person to go out and blab about your business publicly?

**Adeline: ** I guess not… I was practicing dance. 

**Jill: ** Why did you try so hard to keep that a secret? It doesn’t seem like a bad thing. 

**Adeline: ** My parents don’t exactly approve of me wanting to become a dancer. They want me to take over our noble house. 

**Jill: ** And you thought that I would go and tell them?

**Adeline: ** I was worried you might… I know you aren’t the type to go out and tell everybody about confidential business, but… I was still worried. 

**Jill: ** I understand the paranoia… But you don’t need to worry. 

**Adeline: ** I see that now… 

**Jill: ** I’m sorry your parents don’t support you following your dreams. 

**Adeline: ** ...I tried to run away from them just before coming here, you know. I couldn’t deal with all their pressure anymore. They treated me like I was a ragdoll, always playing tug-of-war for my attention… It was ridiculous. 

**Jill: ** I can see why you would want to get away then. 

**Adeline: ** Yeah… I did all I could to escape them, but they still found me, and they thought sending me here would ‘fix me’, whatever that’s supposed to mean. 

**Jill: ** They hardly sound like parents to me. 

**Adeline: ** They might have been responsible for my birth, but they haven’t ever acted like a mother or father, if that makes sense. 

**Jill: ** They treat you more like a tool than a person. 

**Adeline: ** Exactly… I don’t want to be sent back to that, and I feel like they’ll pull me out of the Officers Academy if they hear about my hobbies. 

**Jill: ** I won’t let that happen. 

**Adeline: ** Huh?

**Jill: ** I swear to you that I won’t let them do something like that. You belong here, and if they don’t see that, I’ll make sure they do. 

**Adeline: ** Thank you, Professor Tysera… I really appreciate it. 

**Jill: ** You’re welcome. 

**~ Adeline and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Adeline: ** And that should be it… Ta-da! 

**Jill: ** You’re finished with your newest dance, it seems. 

**Adeline: ** Professor Tysera…! I… I am. 

**Jill: ** You seem so much more tired compared to how you were before the monastery was attacked… 

**Adeline: ** I lived with my parents for a while, but… I ran off. I couldn’t stand to be around them anymore. 

**Jill: ** I’m glad that you made the choice that was best for you. It’s what you deserve. 

**Adeline: ** Thank you for the words of encouragement… Can I say something kind of embarrassing? 

**Jill: ** If you’d like to, go ahead. You know me well enough to be aware that I’m not going to run around telling everyone about your deepest secrets. 

**Adeline: ** Yeah… I do… And it’s why I trust you enough to say that… Honestly, I think of you as more of a mother figure than my actual mother. 

**Jill: ** You mean it? 

**Adeline: ** Of course. You always looked after me and supported my decisions when I was a student here, and you’re still doing that. My own mother wants nothing more than for me to follow in her footsteps. My own choices don’t matter to her. She uses me for her own gains, but you… You treat me like I’m a real person. That means a lot to me. 

**Jill: ** It’s unfortunate that being treated like a person and not an item is a bar that needs to be set… But I’m glad that you think of me this way. It’s nice to hear, I must admit. 

**Adeline: ** I don’t know what else to say on the subject, but… I appreciate everything that you’ve done for me. I don’t think I could ever tell you how thankful I am, Professor Tysera. 

**Jill: ** ...You don’t need to do that. 

**Adeline: ** What? 

**Jill: ** Call me Professor Tysera. You can use my first name. 

**Adeline: ** Are you sure? It doesn’t feel right… 

**Jill: ** I want you to. Besides, we aren’t a student and teacher anymore. We’re soldiers in an army. I like hearing that from other students because it reminds me of when times were normal, but… The truth of the matter is that times aren’t normal anymore. You told me that you think of me as something more than just a teacher, and I feel as if the way we address each other should reflect that. 

**Adeline: ** I still don’t know how I feel about this… 

**Jill: ** I’m fine with it. I wouldn’t be telling you that it’s alright if I didn’t mean it. I’m not the person to lie to others as a way of making them happy. I deal only in the truth. 

**Adeline: ** That’s true… Alright… Thank you for this, Jill. 

**Jill: ** You’re welcome. 

**Adeline: ** I can’t go back home after this war has ended, so I must say that I don’t know what to do… But no matter what, I want to stay in touch with you. 

**Jill: ** I’d like for that as well… And if you ever need a place to stay once the fighting is over, my door is open. I’d certainly love to have the chance to see more of your dancing. Plus, I can keep you from getting hurt if you stumble. 

**Adeline: ** Just like a mother would… Thank you. 

**Jill: ** You’re welcome, Adeline. 

**~ Adelline and Jill have attained Support Rank A ~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Supports are epic
> 
> B: This chapter does not like to stay in order and I don't understand why please work damn it
> 
> A: This is the first conversation I started and now it's ending oh my god that's poetic
> 
> -Digital


	252. 271. Adeline x Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/6/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Hey, Niko… Could I crash here in the library for a while?

**Niko: ** Sure. What’s the reason for it?

**Adeline: ** I’ve just been thinking lately… Why do I bother going to seminars about things that don’t apply to me?

**Niko: ** If it isn’t going to help you out, why bother learning about it? That’s what you’re thinking, right?

**Adeline: ** Yes! I’m glad somebody understands. The professor wants me to ‘expand my horizons’ and all of that, but I don’t want to be forced into something that doesn’t matter to me. It won’t negatively impact me, my future, or those I care about, so there’s no point in my eyes. 

**Niko: ** I understand that completely… Sometimes, you just want to kick back and be lazy. After all, resting is important, and it’s good to be relaxed and ready to go when you are actually doing something that matters. 

**Adeline: ** I swear, it’s like you can read my mind… Thanks for letting me relax here for a while. I have been feeling a bit overworked lately. 

**Niko: ** In that case, borrow this awesome blanket I’ve been keeping around for a while. I’m sure you’ll like it. 

**Adeline: ** Thanks… Wow, this thing is so soft…!

**Niko: ** I know, right? 

**Adeline: ** I’m going to enjoy this nap… Thank you for everything, Niko. 

**Niko: ** No problem… Who would have guessed that I would find such a unique bond with Adeline of all people? I never would have expected this, but I don’t mind it.

**~ Adeline and Niko have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adeline: ** Ugh… Once again, there’s something others want me to do, but I just don’t want to… 

**Niko: ** That’s what brings you back to the library, huh, Adeline? 

**Adeline: ** You caught me. I figured that you would be okay with me coming by this place since you were happy to help me before. 

**Niko: ** Of course. Feel free to stay for as long as you want. 

**Adeline: ** Thanks, Niko… 

**Niko: ** You do seem to be rather tense though. Is there something else on your mind too?

**Adeline: ** You could say that… There’s a special reason that I don’t like doing things like this. I know other people are able to just bite back their complaints and press on, but I can’t do that sort of thing. 

**Niko: ** And why not? 

**Adeline: ** I’m so used to having my wishes ignored, and when I finally get the chance to put my foot down, I just have to. It’s so liberating to finally be able to make my own choices, and I’m not about to let anybody take that amazing power away from me. 

**Niko: ** Who would keep you from making your own choices? 

**Adeline: ** My parents… They’ve always been picky about the path they want me to follow, and if I break out of that mold, they get upset. They know what they want from me, and they’re going to make sure that they get it whether I like it or not. 

**Niko: ** That’s how my parents are too… But when I finally get the chance to relax, I don’t have to think about them or anyone else who might try to pressure me into things. 

**Adeline: ** Exactly! You understand my thought process exactly… Trying to explain this to others doesn’t usually come easily to me, so I’m glad that you just get it. 

**Niko: ** It’s nice to have someone who understands what it’s like. 

**Adeline: ** I feel the same way… I didn’t spend much time at home these past few years, but I was there more than enough. I don’t want to have to go back into the same habit of giving into pressure no matter how much I hate the idea. 

**Niko: ** Yeah. You aren’t really doing it because you want to or out of the kindness of your heart if it’s only pressure. 

**Adeline: ** That’s what I’ve been trying to tell them, but they never listen to me… It’s frustrating, but I don’t need to think about that right now. After all, it’s just like you said. When we get the chance to relax, it’s all about us. Our parents can’t force us to do anything right now. 

**Niko: ** You’re right completely. Anyways, I’m happy to keep you here for as long as you want to stay. If you need something, all you need to do is say so. 

**Adeline: ** I think I’ll just put my head on the table and try to get some extra rest. 

**Niko: ** You chose my favorite hobby. Napping always takes my mind off things. 

**Adeline: ** I’m glad to hear it’ll be effective… I’ll see you again when I wake up, Niko. Thanks again for letting me stay here. 

**Niko: ** You’re welcome, Adeline. Sleep well. 

**~ Adeline and Niko have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: It's almost Digital sleepy time
> 
> B: I start school in two days (unfortunately)
> 
> -Digital


	253. 272. Novalee x William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/20/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**William: ** Novalee, what are you up to at this hour? Isn’t it kind of late to be out?

**Novalee: ** Curfew isn’t for another fifteen minutes. I believe I have free time to be out roaming the monastery until then.

**William: ** Good point, I suppose… What are you doing with those bandages? If you don’t mind my asking, that is.

**Novalee: ** Lord Raithius fell off a horse… I was attempting to help him learn how to ride, but it didn’t exactly go as planned. I suppose it is a lost cause to teach him how to control a steed, especially on his off days.

**William: ** Is he alright?

**Novalee ** Yes. He just skinned his arm and needs something to hide the injury from the rest of the world and prevent infection.

**William: ** He’s lucky to have you, Nova.

**Novalee: ** Thank you, William.

**William: ** I do have to say though… You would make a great assassin.

**Novalee: ** What?

**William: ** I didn’t hear you sneaking around at all, and I was lucky to get a glimpse of you to start this conversation in the first place.

**Novalee: ** I’m just talented that way, I guess.

**William: ** This seemed to be a lot more than just basic talent… Is there a reason you’re so good at hiding? 

**Novalee: ** Maybe there is… Maybe there isn’t. It’s not something you need to concern yourself with.

**William: ** If you say so… I guess I’ll see you later. Raithius needs you now.

**Novalee: ** Farewell until then, William… Have a nice night.

**William: ** As to you.

**~ Novalee and William have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Novalee: ** William?

**William: ** Ack-! Novalee, you scared me!

**Novalee: ** My apologies. You left this behind in the classroom earlier. 

**William: ** I was wondering where my notebook had gotten off to… Thanks for the help. 

**Novalee: ** You’re welcome. 

**William: ** ...I still don’t get how you’re so good at hiding yourself like that. 

**Novalee: ** I’ve always had a talent for it. 

**William: ** Why is that? Did you just decide to hone the skill when you were younger?

**Novalee: ** Something like that. 

**William: ** If there’s a deeper reason, I would be happy to hear about it. 

**Novalee: ** Well… Let’s just say that I got used to needing to do that in order to survive. 

**William: ** You had to do that to survive? I thought you came from a noble house. Most nobles don’t have to worry about fighting for their lives. 

**Novalee: ** My story is perhaps a different one then. 

**William: ** How so?

**Novalee: ** I come from House Goneril. To say the least, the family is rather intense when it comes to honor. 

**William: ** I’ve heard rumors of such. 

**Novalee: ** After the previous lady of the house died of illness, the current lord looked to other people. He had an affair with one of his maids, and I came to be. 

**William: ** You’re illegitimate then… 

**Novalee: ** My mother committed suicide to avoid the stigma of being involved with a noble like that. I was left in the care of my father, though I would never call him a good caretaker. 

**William: ** If the family really is that intense about honor, then… 

**Novalee: ** ...I had to do a lot of sneaking around to stay safe. Avoiding him and my two half-brothers was essential. That’s how I got so good at being quiet. 

**William: ** I had no idea… 

**Novalee: ** It’s ancient history now. I found my way to Lord Raithius, and I haven’t ever been happier. He’s far better than they could ever hope to be. 

**William: ** It’s awful that you had to deal with something like that in the first place. 

**Novalee: ** Perhaps. I try not to dwell on it too much. 

**William: ** You’re amazing for being able to move past all that to make your life your own now. 

**Novalee: ** It’s all about adaptation. I know how to change to fit my surroundings. 

**William: ** And yet, it seems old habits die hard, so you still sneak around. 

**Novalee: ** Perhaps it's an unbreakable routine at this point. 

**William: ** Yeah… Thank you for trusting me enough to say all of that. 

**Novalee: ** Don’t mention it. I trust you not to go blabbing about it unnecessarily. 

**William: ** It really does mean a lot to me. 

**Novalee: ** I’m glad to hear it… Well, I’m going to leave you to enjoy your notebook. I have other things to attend to, so I’ll see you later on. 

**William: ** So strong and sure of herself… I don’t know how she does it. 

**~ Novalee and William have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**William: ** Good afternoon, Novalee. Here are the reports from the recent battle you said you wanted. 

**Novalee: ** Thank you, William. You can leave them on the table, and I’ll get to them as soon as possible. 

**William: ** Done… You know… I can’t help but admire you. 

**Novalee: ** What? Why? 

**William: ** Look at yourself. You’ve been through so much, and yet, you still manage to look to the future with optimism. It’s incredible that you’re able to do that after suffering for so many years. 

**Novalee: ** Let me guess… You’re referring to my sneakiness once again. 

**William: ** Perhaps I am. 

**Novalee: ** Here’s the thing about my past, William… It may have hurt me, but I don’t want to let it get to me. In my eyes, that feels like I’m letting myself down. Others lack such self-deprecating thoughts, but… To me, moving past all that has happened to me is important. 

**William: ** In other words, you’re using your trauma to your own advantage. 

**Novalee: ** You could say that. Granted, it still hurts me from time to time, but I know that I deserve better than that. Raithius has been sure to let me know that, and I believe him. Just because I’ve suffered before doesn’t mean I have to now, and I’m going to use what I’ve been hurt by to shift my future. 

**William: ** It’s incredible that you’re able to say all of that with so much confidence… I doubt that everyone is as confident on the matter as you are. 

**Novalee: ** Maybe not, but that’s alright. Everyone copes differently, and I simply choose to take my trauma and use it to my advantage. It drives me, and I’m not about to let it win the battle that we’ve been locked in for years. 

**William: ** You truly are something special, Nova. 

**Novalee: ** I appreciate the compliment. 

**William: ** Have you ever thought about going into assassin work though? I know that it’s sort of a strange thing to joke about, but… You would be great at it. 

**Novalee: ** It hasn’t crossed my mind, but I could consider it one day. Who can say for sure what the future will bring? All I know is that I’m going to face it on my own without the past to weigh me down. It’s the least I deserve. 

**William: ** You’ve truly grown into your own, and it’s amazing to see. I never would have expected this from you a few years ago, but here you are. 

**Novalee: ** A few years with Raithius will certainly change your view on the world. The war doesn’t change that. 

**William: ** It’s good to see regardless. I’m proud of you for making your own path in life, and I trust that you’ll follow the route that you believe to be best for yourself. 

**Novalee: ** I most certainly will. I hope that you follow your own advice on the matter as well. I’ll be looking forward to what you do in the next few years. You certainly have more than enough hope to take on the world. 

**William: ** Thank you. I’m going to do something that you’ll be proud of, and that’s a promise. 

**Novalee: ** I know you won’t let me down. 

**~ Novalee and William have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This book is frustrating sometimes given that things get out of order and scream at me ugh
> 
> B: You've unlocked tragic backstory! Nice!
> 
> A: I was so scared I wouldn't get through support conversations today and yet here we are
> 
> -Digital


	254. 273. Novalee x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/29/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/7/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Novalee: ** Lev? What are you doing here?

**Lev: ** I'm looking at the flowers... This is the greenhouse, after all.

**Novalee: ** That's not what I mean. The rest of the Golden Deer are hanging out now. Remember? We were supposed to have one of Lord Raithius' famous 'team bonding sessions'.

**Lev: ** More like infamous team bonding sessions... I'm sorry I'm not there. I didn't think you guys would miss me, and I have a few other things to take care of before we set out for our next battle, so I figured it wouldn't do too much harm if I skipped out on it just this one...

**Novalee: ** Of course we miss you. All of us care greatly for one another. And for the record, this isn't the first time you've skipped one of these sessions. In fact, you always come up with reasons not to come.

**Lev: ** Maybe I just didn't want to... Is that really so bad?

**Novalee: ** Everybody is starting to worry about you... Why don't you want to come along? We can all have a nice time, and I'm sure you would enjoy it.

**Lev: ** I don't know... Are you sure it's a good idea to bring me into this? I'm not exactly the most social person...

**Novalee: ** If we didn't want you around, we would have said so already. Please, come along. It will do you some good... And everybody else is missing you.

**Lev: ** Fine...

**Novalee: ** For the record, we will be picking up on this discussion again when we have more time.

**Lev: ** Of course we will... 

**~ Novalee and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Novalee: ** Lev…? You’re alone at a rather odd time. 

**Lev: ** Let me guess… Raithius is having the rest of the group hang out again. 

**Novalee: ** Exactly. Why are you here and not with the other members of the party? 

**Lev: ** I… I don’t know… I really do like spending time with you guys, but I sometimes feel bad for being around you. 

**Novalee: ** Why would you feel bad?

**Lev: ** I… I’m really used to people not wanting to be around me unless they need something, and I feel like I’m coming on a bit too strong now that people actually like being in my company. I don’t want to drive anyone away by being too needy. 

**Novalee: ** I don’t know who’s treating you that way, but they’re wrong. You mean a lot to us, Lev. That’s been the case from the very beginning. We’re a family around here. Surely you’ve noticed that by now. 

**Lev: ** I have, but I still feel like I’m going to scare somebody off at some point. 

**Novalee: ** That’s not going to happen. We care too much about you to let something happen. Who made you think this way? 

**Lev: ** Um… My parents. They spent a lot of time focusing on politics rather than being with me, and when I did come around, it was mostly because they needed something from me. 

**Novalee: ** I’m sorry that happened… I know it’s hard to break out of what your parents have told you is right or wrong. 

**Lev: ** That’s putting it lightly… I don’t mean to dump all of this on you. Maybe we should call our conversation short here. 

**Novalee: ** You don’t need to carry all of this around on your own, you know. It’s not going to help anyone. 

**Lev: ** But I don’t want to be a bother. 

**Novalee: ** Trust me, Lev. Anyone who cares about you this much could never think of you as a bother. I used to think the same way, but I’ve since realized how wrong that line of reasoning is. 

**Lev: ** Really…? 

**Novalee: ** Yeah. I didn’t think that I deserved help, but Raithius helped me to snap out of that. Now, I’m going to get you to stop thinking this way. How does that sound? 

**Lev: ** You’re so nice to me, Novalee… I think I want to try and go see the rest of the group now. 

**Novalee: ** Truly? You’re going to come with me to meet with the rest of the group this time? 

**Lev: ** Yeah, I think I am. I know that you wouldn’t lie to me, and the others wouldn’t either. I suppose I’ve been a bit caught up in the past, and… I want to try and move past it, but I don’t think I can do it on my own. 

**Novalee: ** And that’s alright. You don’t need to carry this weight by yourself. Now, let’s go and see what the rest of the group is up to. 

**Lev: ** That… That sounds really nice. Thank you for all of this, Novalee. It means a lot to me. 

**Novalee: ** No need to thank me. Let’s meet the rest of the team. 

**Lev: ** Alright. 

**~ Novalee and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This is the second to last support of the year oh my
> 
> B: Wow it's been a while since I revisited this one
> 
> -Digital


	255. 274. Novalee x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen: Strife by Dusk at the earliest. Note: this support can only be viewed on the Golden Deer path, Dandelion Wind.

**~ C Support ~**

**Jill: ** Greetings, Novalee. What are you up to this morning?

**Novalee: ** Nothing much. What do you need?

**Jill: ** What makes you so sure that I need something?

**Novalee: ** You aren’t the type to start small talk. You approach someone when you need something from them. 

**Jill: ** Perceptive, aren’t we?

**Novalee: ** Of course. Well, what is it?

**Jill: ** I just wanted to tell you… Before coming here to the monastery, I worked as a traveling apothecary. 

**Novalee: ** I am aware of such. That’s where you get your talent for treating people using medicine. You have been doing this for a long time. 

**Jill: ** Exactly. However, since I traveled around the continent for a long time, I learned quite a bit about people. 

**Novalee: ** I figured that was the case. 

**Jill: ** With that said, I know that your family is rather intense. I would never cross the Goneril family. 

**Novalee: ** … 

**Jill: ** I doubt you have a positive relationship with your relatives based on that expression you just made. 

**Novalee: ** Perhaps you are correct. 

**Jill: ** I figured that was the case. I’m not doing this to judge you, I hope you know. 

**Novalee: ** You aren’t the type to judge people over things they can’t control. 

**Jill: ** Exactly. I wanted to ask you how you are doing… Do they bother you?

**Novalee: ** I… I don’t think I want to discuss this right now. 

**Jill: ** If you insist… But if you need anything, I am here, not only as a teacher, but… As a friend. 

**Novalee: ** Thank you.

**Jill: ** You’re welcome. 

**Novalee: ** … 

**~ Novalee and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Jill: ** Novalee… I would like to speak with you in private, if that’s alright. 

**Novalee: ** What is it you need to talk about?

**Jill: ** Now that it’s time for us to start fighting back, I want to talk to you about what’s going to be coming soon… It’s about your family. 

**Novalee: ** House Goneril… 

**Jill: ** I understand that fighting against them could bother you regardless of how positive your relationship is with them, so I figured I would at least check in with you and ask for details. 

**Novalee: ** Hm… Fine. I suppose I might as well talk to you about it. You’re offering, and I guess I do have a bit to get off my chest. 

**Jill: ** Alright. I’m listening. 

**Novalee: ** ...I was never meant to exist. 

**Jill: ** What do you mean?

**Novalee: ** The original lady of the house died soon before I was born. My father was grieving, and he turned to the comforts of his workers. My mother was one of them, and… I was born. 

**Jill: ** You were born illegitimate then. 

**Novalee: ** Yes… House Goneril has a set of high expectations to meet. The future leader of the house must be born of two nobles, and since I had the blood of a commoner running through my veins, I was despised from the very beginning. 

**Jill: ** I don’t recall hearing much about your mother… What happened to her?

**Novalee: ** She… She couldn’t handle the pressure being put on her due to her associations with my father. She died when I was young, and I was left with my father and two brothers. 

**Jill: ** I’m sorry for your loss. 

**Novalee: ** It’s alright… You don’t need to be. I’m moving on now… A-Anyways, my father and brothers didn’t like me in the slightest. The only reason I was around was because of my Crest. I have a Major Crest of Goneril while both of my brothers only have Minor Crests… Surely you can imagine the scandal that started. 

**Jill: ** They were mad that you had a Major Crest, weren’t they?

**Novalee: ** Yes, but… It saved my life. I’m sure that they would have had me killed if I didn’t have a Major Crest, but… That still didn’t keep me out of danger completely. 

**Jill: ** What happened?

**Novalee: ** They despised me for my Crest. It was as if my very existence mocked them, and… Let’s just say they were never healthy about taking out their anger. 

**Jill: ** I… I’m sorry. 

**Novalee: ** After a while, my father did turn to having me killed. He sent an assassin after me, but I managed to escape. I met up with Raithius, and he kept me safe. We’ve been together ever since. 

**Jill: ** That’s why you’re always together then. 

**Novalee: ** It is… I believe that’s all I have to say. I don’t require comfort for what I’ve gone through. Simply being able to admit it after being forced to stay quiet for so many years is liberating. 

**Jill: ** Still, if you ever need to talk about it again, you know where to find me. 

**Novalee: ** Thank you, Professor Tysera… For everything. 

**Jill: ** You’re welcome. 

**~ Novalee and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm bad at author's notes
> 
> B: Final support of the day that's neat
> 
> -Digital


	256. 276. Novalee x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/9/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen: Strife by Dusk at the earliest. Note: this support can only be viewed on the Golden Deer's path, 'Dandelion Wind'.

**~ C Support ~**

**Derric: ** Hey there, Novalee. Are you reading something?

**Novalee: ** As a matter of fact, I am. 

**Derric: ** The history of Leicester… I didn’t take you for a lover of history. 

**Novalee: ** In truth, I wouldn’t say that I’m particularly fond of it. However, if we want to keep history from repeating itself, we need to understand what happened in the past. 

**Derric: ** Exactly. If we refrain from knowing the past, then we won’t be able to change the future. 

**Novalee: ** A lot has happened in Leicester since it was founded… In truth, I wasn’t aware most of this happened. 

**Derric: ** There’s a lot that regular classes or books don’t teach you. That’s why digging deep is important. 

**Novalee: ** I see we feel the same way on the matter then. 

**Derric: ** How could I disagree? 

**Novalee: ** Do you enjoy reading history?

**Derric: ** I have fun with it sometimes, but… I mostly do it out of obligation. Here at the monastery, we are in charge of crafting the future. 

**Novalee: ** We were brought here because we have a place in challenging what is to come.. 

**Derric: ** Exactly. If we weren’t meant to play a role in altering what is to come, we wouldn’t be here. 

**Novalee: ** And so, it is our job to learn of the past to change the future. 

**Derric: ** Would you mind if I joined you in reading? It’s been a while since I’ve sat down to do research like this. 

**Novalee: ** Go right ahead. I rather enjoy having company. 

**Derric: ** Thank you. 

**Novalee: ** It’s my pleasure.

**~ Novalee and Derric have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Derric: ** Hey, Novalee… I see that you’re reading again. 

**Novalee: ** As a matter of fact, I am… I’m trying to do as much research about the past of this continent as I can. 

**Derric: ** You still think that this will help us carve a path to the future then, don’t you? 

**Novalee: ** Of course. Raithius has a lot to focus on with leading the group at the moment, so research tends to fall to me. 

**Derric: ** You’re always working so hard… You need to take a break every once in a while, you know. We wouldn’t want you to exhaust yourself. 

**Novalee: ** There’s no need to worry about me. I know what I’m doing, and I’m more than happy to focus on this subject for the sake of the future.

**Derric: ** I’ll trust your judgement there then… What are you reading about now? 

**Novalee: ** I’m trying to sift through any past conflict that has been on this scale… So far, nothing even comes close. 

**Derric: ** Different countries have been left in peril at various times, but it was never all at once like it is now. 

**Novalee: ** When the Kingdom split away from the Empire, there was fighting, but it drew to a conclusion rather quickly after the new nation was established. We don’t have that sort of solution for this battle though. 

**Derric: ** No, we unfortunately don’t… It means we’re going to have to work harder if we want this all to end. 

**Novalee: ** That’s true… What brings you by here anyways? 

**Derric: ** Curiosity, I suppose… I was wondering if you still had the same perspective on the past as you did years ago. 

**Novalee: ** Truly? 

**Derric: ** Yes. A lot has changed in the past five years, and I find it nice to know that a few things have managed to stay the same despite all that. 

**Novalee: ** I see… I must admit that I would find it comforting to know if I was in your shoes rather than the other way around. 

**Derric: ** All of this gives us even more of a reason to try and end all of this fighting. We’re making history, so there’s a lot of pressure on us no matter how much we try to deny it. 

**Novalee: ** Studying the past can aid us in creating a new future, but… It won’t do everything for us. We still need to adapt to each situation and prepare accordingly. History tends to repeat itself, but no two situations are ever identical entirely. It’s something to consider in times like this. 

**Derric: ** If anyone is going to be able to follow through with such change though, it will be you. I have faith in that much. 

**Novalee: ** Thank you for the vote of confidence, Derric. I appreciate hearing such from you, and I want you to know that I trust you just the same. 

**Derric: ** It’s an honor to hear such kind words from you… Would you mind if I joined you for a while? I haven’t gotten the chance to sit down and read in quite some time… It’s been far longer than I would like. 

**Novalee: ** Go right ahead. 

**~ Novalee and Derric have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: History time
> 
> B: Reading Shakespeare for school??? I do not vibe with that
> 
> -Digital


	257. 277. William x Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/31/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**William: **Lev, can I ask you something?

**Lev: **What is it?

**William: **Your wyvern... Can I see him for a little while?

**Lev: **Why do you ask?

**William: **I never knew much about wyverns before coming here, but I think yours is absolutely amazing. I'm thinking about learning how to ride one in the future.

**Lev: **I see... I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you wanted to try. Travant is rather friendly when I'm around. I'm sure he won't mind you.

**William: **How majestic... His scales are a lot smoother than I would have expected them to be... 

**Lev: **He loves being pet. He might be somewhat shy, but he's still a sucker for the right attention.

**William: **Amazing... If anything, seeing him just makes me want to learn how to ride wyverns even more.

**Lev: **You know... If you ever wanted to try and learn how to fly on one, I would be happy to teach you. 

**William: **Really?

**Lev: **Of course. I can't say I'll be the best teacher since I don't exactly have experience, but... I think it could be a lot of fun... Assuming you were up for it, that is.

**William: **Oh, I would love to! I'm happy to listen to everything you have to say.

**Lev: **Got it... I'll have to prepare Travant for taking someone else into the sky. Can we do it another time?

**William: **Yeah. Take your time preparing. I'm just glad you would even offer to try and help me learn. You're a great friend, Lev. I don't know what I would do without you.

**Lev: **Friend... 

**~ William and Lev have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Lev: **Wow, William… You really are a natural when it comes to riding wyverns. 

**William: **I don’t know if I would say that I’m a natural. I think that I just have a great teacher. 

**Lev: **A great teacher…? You really think that’s the case?

**William: **Of course. I wouldn’t be this far if not for your help in getting me on a wyvern in the first place. I wouldn’t have done all this if I wasn’t so interested in the way you fight and ride on one. 

**Lev: **I appreciate all the compliments… But you got here because of all the hard work you put in. You wouldn’t be doing all that if you didn’t try so hard. 

**William: **If you aren’t just going to accept the compliment, then I guess I have a compromise for us. You can take half the credit, and I’ll take half the credit. How does that sound? 

**Lev: **I guess that’s alright… It’s something that gives you credit, so I’ll go with it. 

**William: **You sure are insistent on giving me the credit here. I don’t know why. I mean, you’re the teacher. That’s the most important thing to be in a relationship where one person is learning something. 

**Lev: **I see now that I can’t combat your stubbornness, so… Alright. We have a deal. 

**William: **Thank you. 

**Lev: **I do have to wonder… Why did you want to learn how to ride from me? There are surely other people who ride wyverns around here, and I bet they’re far more experienced than I ever could be. 

**William: **Well… I have a secret motivation working behind the scenes. 

**Lev: **Secret motivation? What is it?

**William: **If I told you that, it wouldn’t be a secret, would it?

**Lev: **I suppose you make a good point there… I don’t want to pressure you for it, so… 

**William: **I knew you’d understand. I might tell you one day, but for now… Do you want to go out to fly one more time?

**Lev: **Of course! Flying is always better when you have someone there with you. 

**William: **How sweet of you to say… I agree. 

**Lev: **With that said… Let’s get to it. 

**~ William and Lev have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This is quality interaction right here
> 
> B: I'm so slow at typing wow
> 
> -Digital


	258. 278. William x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/8/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Jill: ** There you are, little one... Back to the fishing hole with you. I don't know how you managed to jump all the way up here, but... 

**William: ** What are you doing down here, Professor Tysera?

**Jill: ** This little frog managed to get out of the fishing hole. I don't have the slightest idea how he jumped so high out of the water, but I want to make sure that he's okay. 

**William: ** I haven't seen very many frogs around here. 

**Jill: ** They tend to spend most of their time in the water. It's just the type of frog, I suppose. 

**William: ** They're pretty good at hiding, it seems... 

**Jill: ** You have to look pretty close in order to get a good look at them. See?

**William: ** Now that you mention it, I do see a few of them... 

**Jill: ** It's important to look at the smaller details while also taking into account the big picture... Here you are, little guy. 

**William: ** Bye, little one... Back to his family, I suppose. 

**Jill: ** Yeah... In a big pond like this, it's hard to get back to one's family... I hope he makes it alright. 

**William: ** Professor? Are you alright?

**Jill: ** Yeah... I'm fine. No need to worry. Now that I've put him back in the water, I should get going. There's other business I need to take care of. I'll see you later on. 

**William: ** Something seemed to be on her mind, but I don't want to push it... She'll tell me when she's ready.

**~ William and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Jill: ** I don’t know how you managed to get away from the pond, but I guess I’ll just have to take you back… Come here, little one… 

**William: ** Professor Tysera… I see that you’re still helping frogs go back home. 

**Jill: ** It’s the least I can do to help these little guys. They can’t exactly move back there on their own, so I’m happy to help. 

**William: ** I remember last time that I found you doing this, you mentioned something about how hard it is for these little frogs to find their families again… Was there a reason behind that? 

**Jill: ** I… I was feeling melancholy, I suppose. 

**William: ** It seemed like a bit more than that at the time, you know… If something is wrong, you can talk to us about it. You might be our professor, but we’re here to support you too. 

**Jill: ** You sure do seem eager to hear me talk about this… 

**William: ** If it bothered you that much, the least I can do is offer to help you talk about it. 

**Jill: ** Alright… Fine. If you’re really so curious, then I’ll tell you. 

**William: ** Perfect timing. The little frog is back in the water again. 

**Jill: ** Yeah… I hope he gets home safely. You never know when somebody is going to leave and never get back to you. 

**William: ** I take it that you lost someone who wandered away the way that this frog did… Am I correct in such an assumption? 

**Jill: ** You could certainly say that… My brother went missing a long time ago. I don’t know what happened to him. He seemed to be fine, and then he was gone. He just left without saying a word. 

**William: ** I’m sorry to hear that… 

**Jill: ** We were really close before he vanished. I spent a long time searching for him… Perhaps that’s what brought me here in the first place. I figured that he might want to come here, so I wound up at Garreg Mach. From there, everything spiraled, and now I’m a teacher. 

**William: ** I’m sure that he’s still out there somewhere. He just has to be. 

**Jill: ** It’s been years, and nobody has found any leads on him. I want to believe that he’s strong enough to hold on, but… I’m starting to fear that perhaps something bad really did happen to him. 

**William: ** You can’t give up hope. I’m going to help you find out more about him. You can’t stop me. You’ve done so much to help the rest of us students, so I should help you in exchange for once. 

**Jill: ** That’s awfully kind of you to offer, William… I know that arguing with you about this isn’t going to have much of a point, so I’m simply going to accept your help. 

**William: ** Good. I’m sure that he’s going to turn up at some point, and I’ll do what I can to track him down until he shows his face once more. 

**Jill: ** Thank you, William… 

**William: ** I’m sure that your little frog made his way back to his family… And soon, your brother will come back to you too. 

**Jill: ** I sure do hope so… 

**~ William and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Last one of the night
> 
> B: I started school today and it's sucking so far but at least I can type early in the day
> 
> -Digital


	259. 279. William x Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/9/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Sixteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Niko: ** Hey there, William. I didn’t expect to see you outside the monastery this fine day. 

**William: ** Good afternoon, Niko. I was coming by to volunteer at the local orphanage. These kids need all the help they can get, you know, and I’m happy to provide. 

**Niko: ** That’s rather kind of you to do… What made you want to come? I know you like helping people and all that, but I don’t think many people have heard of this place. 

**William: ** Back home, my parents help to run an orphanage. I did a lot for them and the little ones, and I figured I would carry over that work here, since I can’t be back home with the children in Leicester. 

**Niko: ** Aw… That’s so nice of you to do. Next time that you come into town to help them out, you should tell me. I would love to come along. 

**William: ** Of course. The orphanage owners told me that they’re always happy to see new volunteers, and I feel like the kids would love you. You’re a nice young man, and I get the feeling you’re pretty good at talking to young ones. 

**Niko: ** Oh, you bet. I would be happy to see them. I love kids, you know. They’re so sweet and innocent… If they’re in need, I’m happy to lend a hand.

**William: ** Perfect. I’ll tell you next time they need help then. Until then, I hope you have a nice day!

**Niko: ** Same to you, William!

**~ William and Niko have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Niko: ** I hope you’re leaving the monastery for a good reason and not to do something foul or suspicious, William. 

**William: ** I’m sure that you know me as the foul and suspicious type by now. 

**Niko: ** Your sarcasm is noted. Seriously though, what are you heading out for? 

**William: ** I’m off to see the orphans once again. 

**Niko: ** I see… I didn’t realize that you were planning on heading out. 

**William: ** I wasn’t sure if you’d still want to come. 

**Niko: ** Of course I want to come. 

**William: ** In that case, how about we head out there together? 

**Niko: ** Sure. 

**William: ** You know… I feel awful for these kids with the war going on. I know that there’s nothing I alone can do to change the fighting, but I still wish that there was a way to pull them out of this. They’re too young to understand what’s happening. 

**Niko: ** I agree… I wish there was something that we could do to help, but all I can think of is fighting to end all of this conflict. 

**William: ** I suppose that’s our job as soldiers… 

**Niko: ** In all honesty, I wish that we didn’t have to fight at all. Imagine spending each of your days with the lovely younger kids making sure that they’re all feeling okay. That would be nothing short of incredible in my opinion. 

**William: ** It would be lots of fun… The people who run the orphanage say that they’re always looking for extra hands, but I don’t think that we’re going to be able to take advantage of going there each day quite yet. 

**Niko: ** I know… We have to focus on fighting the war. After all, we can’t ignore our duties as soldiers. 

**William: ** I really wish that we could, but… 

**Niko: ** I guess there’s no point in thinking about it too much right now. Besides, the kids are going to want to see a few new faces, and I know that I’m looking forward to seeing them too. 

**William: ** They’re far too young to have to deal with all of this… Then again, I suppose that we are too. We were still teenagers when the war began, and I feel like that’s still a bit too young for someone to need to worry about surviving a war day in and day out. 

**Niko: ** I agree… I mean, a few years ago, all I wanted to think about was taking naps in between reading amazing books, but here we are. My life was flipped upside down, and everyone else’s was too. I don’t even want to imagine how confusing and terrifying that would be for a younger child. 

**William: ** We’ll just have to do whatever we can. They’re counting on us to pop in and make sure everyone is feeling better… Granted, they don’t know we’re coming by yet, but it wouldn’t hurt to surprise them. 

**Niko: ** Speaking of, it seems that we’ve arrived at our destination. How about we put some pretty smiles on our faces and then show the little ones what it’s like to have a tiny bit of hope in these trying times? 

**William: ** That sounds absolutely incredible. Let’s go and cheer them up! 

**Niko: ** And maybe we’ll be cheered up a little bit in the process… 

**~ William and Niko have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**William: ** It was so nice to go and see the kids again… We aren’t able to go there as often as I would have liked, but I think they’re still starting to like us now. 

**Niko: ** I’d say so too. It’s nice to see them all so chipper with smiles on their faces. 

**William: ** It takes a real load off my shoulders too. I love seeing them so happy, and it brightens my day as well. 

**Niko: ** Same here… But it really does have me thinking about what I’m going to be doing after the war. 

**William: ** What do you mean? 

**Niko: ** My noble life has been taken out from under my feet, and I can’t exactly go back to that. Even if I could, I wouldn’t want to. That means I’ve got all sorts of choices about what I want to do next, and… Spending time with the kids really does get me thinking. 

**William: ** Are you getting ideas for what your next step is going to be? 

**Niko: ** I guess so… No matter what I do, I think I want to find a way to meet up with orphans like this. I want to do what I can for them no matter where I go. 

**William: ** I’m glad to hear that this has changed your life so much… I’m sure that the kids who had you in their lives would be incredibly lucky. 

**Niko: ** When I’m old enough, I might even have to adopt a few of them along the way. I mean, it’s not like I’m planning on having any biological kids, so I might as well make a few youngsters happy while I’m at it. 

**William: ** That sounds incredible… Maybe you can drop by my home territory. I could introduce you to my parents, and you could meet the children who live at the orphanage they run. They love spending time with me, and I’m sure they would love you too. I know the kids at the local orphanage certainly love you. 

**Niko: ** I’ll have to mark that down for sure… Plus, it would give us a chance to see each other again after the war is over… 

**William: ** Of course, we have to actually end the war in order to get there. 

**Niko: ** You’re right… We’re going to have to fight in the name of the children who have suffered. One day, they will know peace, and we’re going to be the ones to bring it to them. 

**William: ** I’m with you completely. I’ll fight by your side until this land is free of conflict. 

**Niko: ** And when it is finally over… I’ll come by Urswick territory, and you can show me the orphanage that your parents run. Until then, I’ll be looking forward to that day. 

**William: ** And you won’t be the only one… I’m looking forward to it already. 

**~ William and Niko have attained Support Rank A ~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Just got back from a slam poetry competition and I'm so fucking tired oh my god
> 
> B: Laggy video calls are my enemy
> 
> A: I wish online school gave me a longer lunch break
> 
> -Digital


	260. 280. Lev x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Jill: ** You know, Lev, you really do surprise me. 

**Lev: ** Huh? I surprise you? How?

**Jill: ** I went over our last assessment in class, and… There was something that struck me as odd. 

**Lev: ** Odd…? How odd? Is it something bad?

**Jill: ** Not at all. When asked to find a solution to conflict without violence, you were able to write down something immensely strong that would diffuse a situation. I’m proud of you. 

**Lev: ** I guess I’m okay at politics. 

**Jill: ** Okay? That’s an understatement. I think you did amazing. You should take this up more often. 

**Lev: ** I don’t know… Politics seem a bit too cutthroat for me. A lot of people get hurt along the way, and I don’t want to get tied into it. I’m sure there are others who deserve the position much more than me. 

**Jill: ** I wouldn’t be so sure. I don’t interact with nobles much, but I think you could surpass all of them. How did you become so strong with them?

**Lev: ** I don’t… Um… It’s a long story. 

**Jill: ** Would you be willing to tell me about it?

**Lev: ** I don’t think I want to, if that’s alright… I’ll tell you if I ever change my mind though. 

**Jill: ** Sounds good to me. Until then, if you change your mind, feel free to come to me. I would be happy to talk to you about ways to improve. 

**Lev: ** Alright… Thank you, Professor. 

**Jill: ** No problem. 

**Lev: ** Am I really that good at it…? 

**~ Lev and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Jill: ** Another successful assignment, Lev. I’m glad to see that you’re coming into your own on the matter. 

**Lev: ** This has to do with solving problems again, doesn’t it…? 

**Jill: ** Yes. I have to ask again where all of your experience came from in this subject. 

**Lev: ** I suppose I could try and answer it… 

**Jill: ** Okay then. How did it happen? 

**Lev: ** My parents are members of the Alliance. They’re part of the main group of families that rules over the Alliance, and I grew up surrounded by nobles debating how to solve problems. It wasn’t as if I had anything better to do, so I listened to what they had to say. 

**Jill: ** Wow… That’s rather impressive for a young child like you would have been. 

**Lev: ** I never really had an active imagination when it came to thinking about unrealistic situations, so I came to think about realistic solutions to problems. I don’t know when it started, but… It did. 

**Jill: ** I’m proud of you for managing to do something like that. Not every child has the capacity to pull off something like that. 

**Lev: ** I’m glad that I did it now… I think that it’s going to help me well into the future when I take over my family’s house. Violence is never fun for anyone involved, so it’s best to diffuse situations before they come to that. 

**Jill: ** I think that you’ll do a great job at it too. If you can pull off anything like what you’ve written about, then you have this in the bag. 

**Lev: ** You’re far too nice to me… I just do what I think is right, and it happens to work out sometimes. 

**Jill: ** I’m excited to see what you’re capable of in the future. I know that politics can be full of corrupt officials, but I doubt that you’ll let your territory succumb to such evils. 

**Lev: ** I would never. I want to do what I can to help people, not hurt them. 

**Jill: ** In that case, you’re bound to go far. 

**Lev: ** Thank you for saying all of that, Professor Tysera… 

**Jill: ** You’re welcome. I’m going to finish grading the rest of the class’ assignments now. Have a nice day. 

**Lev: ** She’s far too kind to me… 

**~ Lev and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~ **

**Jill: ** What are you working on, Lev? You seem to be rather focused, and I must admit that your concentration has caught my attention. 

**Lev: ** Oh, I… It’s complicated. 

**Jill: ** It looks like you’re working on yet another plan for diffusing a situation. 

**Lev: ** I… I’m planning what I’m going to be doing after the war ends. 

**Jill: ** I see… 

**Lev: ** I know that there’s going to be a lot of work to do when the war is over, and… I want to be ready for it when the time comes. 

**Jill: ** That’s admirable, I have to say. I don’t think that there are many others who would have that same drive. 

**Lev: ** Well… I haven’t had the chance to calm down any situations like this in a long time. Everyone is so focused on fighting, and I can’t drag them away from that just by talking. I need to actually fight if I want my ideals to be heard, so I haven’t been able to practice as much as I would have liked. 

**Jill: ** You’re staying sharp for when your skills will be needed after the war though. Good on you for thinking ahead about what the world is going to need when the war finally ends. 

**Lev: ** Yes… I suppose I am. I want to be prepared for when I get the chance to use my powers for peace again. We’ve been fighting for ages, and I can’t wait for it to be over. Still, it’s not going to end any sooner unless I actually put some time into planning out my next move. 

**Jill: ** It’s easy to get stuck in this idea of the war though. Not everyone is thinking about what’s going to happen after the fighting ends. 

**Lev: ** I suppose I’ve started thinking about the future a lot more since the war has started… Knowing that I can do something about the future has brought me comfort, which I have to admit is rather odd given how stressful these times are. Each day is uncertain, but I still want to think about what the world will be like when I’m able to embrace my own future. 

**Jill: ** That’s natural. Hopes and dreams give us something to work towards, and it’s important to have goals of that nature. I’m glad you’re putting effort to the future. 

**Lev: ** Thank you for being so kind to me, Professor Tysera… I really don’t know what to say about it, but I appreciate it more than I think I could ever hope to describe. I’m good with calming other people down, but I’m afraid that I lack skills in properly articulating my emotions. 

**Jill: ** That’s alright. I understand exactly what you’re saying even without the need for words. 

**Lev: ** Thank goodness… 

**Jill: ** I’m sure that many others will sympathize with your wish for peace one day too. When you’re in power, others are going to look to you as a pillar of stability, and I believe that you’ll do a great job of reassuring them that everything is going to be alright. 

**Lev: ** You’re far too kind to me, Professor Tysera… 

**Jill: ** Would it be alright if I read over what you have written down already? I’d love to check it over before you put it into action. I guess it would be a throwback to how I used to read all of your works like this so passionately. 

**Lev: ** I don’t think that would hurt… Alright. Here you are. 

**Jill: ** I already know this is going to be incredible. You’ve come a long way in the past few years, and I’m proud of you. I’m sure that you’re going to be an incredible leader one day, and everyone is going to admire you when that time comes. 

**Lev: ** Thank you so much… I don’t know what to say. 

**Jill: ** You don’t need to say anything. I understand everything. 

**~ Lev and Jill have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm going to go see a musical tonight
> 
> B: Vibing in Digimon
> 
> A: Still vibing in Digimon
> 
> -Digital


	261. 281. Lev x Nesreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/21/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Nesreen: ** What a beautiful wyvern… I can’t help but wonder who your rider is… 

**Lev: ** Um… Hello, Nesreen. 

**Nesreen: ** Hey, Lev. Do you know who this wyvern belongs to?

**Lev: ** Ah… That’s Travant. I’m his rider, actually. I came by to feed him before we go on our daily flight. 

**Nesreen: ** You? Oh, I didn’t see that one coming. 

**Lev: ** Why not?

**Nesreen: ** I’ve seen you fight before, sure, but I guess I never registered it fully. 

**Lev: ** What? Why not?

**Nesreen: ** You really don’t seem like the type to ride a wyvern. I mean, you’re quiet and timid. You don’t like talking to people. You aren’t stubborn, and you avoid your problem instead of facing them head on. 

**Lev: ** And… All of that makes me unlike a wyvern?

**Nesreen: ** As a matter of fact, yes. Those are traits I’ve seen from wyvern riders before. Granted, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen the wyvern riders of Almyra, but… I still remember that much about them. 

**Lev: ** I hope that all of this isn’t bad. 

**Nesreen: ** Bad? Not at all. It simply means that you’re not what one would expect from a regular wyvern rider. That’s not a bad thing. 

**Lev: ** Should I try to be more like a regular wyvern rider?

**Nesreen: ** I guess it’s up to you, but it isn’t required or anything. 

**Lev: ** Hm… I’ve got some thinking to do. Come on, Travant. Let’s get you fed. You look starving.

**Nesreen: ** Bye, Lev… What an odd kid…

**~ Lev and Nesreen have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Lev: ** How does one go about being more assertive? Hm… 

**Nesreen: ** You sure are mumbling intensely to yourself, Lev. 

**Lev: ** Ah, Nesreen… Hello. I’m glad to see you here. 

**Nesreen: ** Why are you glad to see me?

**Lev: ** Well… I’ve been thinking about what you said last time. I want to try and become more like other wyvern riders. Most seem to agree that wyvern riders are assertive, so I want to try and become more assertive myself. Of course, that’s much easier said than done, and--

**Nesreen: ** You think that I’ll be a good person to teach you about that?

**Lev: ** Yeah… I hope that’s alright. I don’t want to insult you or anything. 

**Nesreen: ** It isn’t an insult in the slightest. 

**Lev: ** Where would I even start to become more assertive?

**Nesreen: ** I think that you should begin by being more stubborn. 

**Lev: ** More stubborn?

**Nesreen: ** Yeah. If you’re going to be assertive, you have to know when to be stubborn and not back down. 

**Lev: ** I’ve never really been great at that… You could call me a bit of a doormat, to be honest. 

**Nesreen: ** You don’t need to be like that all the time. Just show that you won’t be pushed around when it’s really important. When it counts, you need to let others know that you believe in yourself and understand that you’re in the right. Don’t let people shove you around. 

**Lev: ** Alright… I suppose that’s a nice way to start… It’s nice and simple. 

**Nesreen: ** The journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step and all that fun stuff. Just try to be a bit more stubborn from time to time. 

**Lev: ** I never really thought being stubborn was a good thing, to be honest… 

**Nesreen: ** It’s all about moderation. When there’s too much of it, then it becomes a bad thing. When there’s not enough, someone gets easily pushed around. 

**Lev: ** I see… Thank you for talking to me, Nesreen. 

**Nesreen: ** No problem. Now, you go out there and show others how tough you can be. 

**Lev: ** I’m on it!

**Nesreen: ** Who knew he would have been so determined to become more like other wyvern riders because of what I said? Huh. Life surprises you everyday, I guess. 

**~ Lev and Nesreen have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Lev is not a wyvern this just in
> 
> B: Supports are neat
> 
> -Digital


	262. 282. Lev x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Wynne: ** Hey there, Lev. How are you doing after that last battle?

**Lev: ** I suppose I’m alright… Why do you ask?

**Wynne: ** You didn’t seem to be doing well after that axe nearly cut your arm open. That was a dance with death you probably weren’t fond of. 

**Lev: ** I mean, I guess I didn’t like it as it was happening, but I survived. That’s what matters at the end of the day. 

**Wynne: ** I suppose you have a point there… Surviving is the most important thing after all else has been said and done. 

**Lev: ** Exactly… Injuries might be a minor inconvenience, but… They show that you’re still alive. 

**Wynne: ** I guess so… If you can feel the pain, it means you’re still breathing. 

**Lev: ** Exactly. 

**Wynne: ** I didn’t expect you to have that mindset though… You’re reserved, sure, but I didn’t expect such a blunt sense of pessimism. 

**Lev: ** I like to catch people by surprise, it seems. 

**Wynne: ** Why are you like that, if you don’t mind my asking?

**Lev: ** I guess I never saw a reason to be too overly positive. 

**Wynne: ** You don’t see a reason?

**Lev: ** I mean, I know most things are going to end horribly. Why get my hopes up?

**Wynne: ** That’s… I didn’t see that one coming. 

**Lev: ** I figured you wouldn’t… I have other business to go and take care of. I hope you have a nice day. 

**Wynne: ** What a weird kid… I don’t know if I can say that with how odd I am, but I will anyway. Strange boy… 

**~ Lev and Wynne have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wynne: ** How’s your ankle doing? You took a pretty nasty fall after tripping in the training grounds. 

**Lev: ** It’s fine. 

**Wynne: ** I’m glad to hear it. 

**Lev: ** … 

**Wynne: ** You know, if we’re going to be standing here together, I might as well ask you… Why are you so pessimistic?

**Lev: ** That’s right… This came up last time that we ran into each other. 

**Wynne: ** It did, as a matter of fact. I didn’t really get an answer as to why you’re so negative, and I figured now would be a decent enough time to bring it up. 

**Lev: ** Well… I suppose it has to do with my parents. 

**Wynne: ** How so?

**Lev: ** I come from one house in Leicester, but… Well, it’s sort of been split in half. One half is ruled by my mother and stepfather. The other is centered around my older half-brother. The two have been butting heads for as long as I can remember, and I’m the only one who can sort of bridge the gap between them. 

**Wynne: ** I see… 

**Lev: ** My parents always sort of used me as a bargaining chip against my brother. My brother cares a lot about me, and he doesn’t want to see me in any bad circumstances. 

**Wynne: ** So, you got used to the manipulation and realized you couldn’t fight back against it… 

**Lev: ** Yeah. You could say that. 

**Wynne: ** I never would have expected that just from watching you from a distance. 

**Lev: ** Like I said last time, I’m full of surprises. 

**Wynne: ** I see that now, but… I don’t know if I approve of the way you look at life. Doesn’t it hurt to not have a sense of optimism?

**Lev: ** Perhaps, but… I guess I’m just used to things going horribly. I’ve never bothered trying to convince myself it could go any other way. 

**Wynne: ** I see… Maybe you could try being more positive in the future. 

**Lev: ** I’ll give it more consideration. 

**Wynne: ** In the meantime, enjoy that ankle injury of yours. Another sign that you’re still alive? You know, aside from the emotional trauma. 

**Lev: ** Emotional trauma… I’m sure that he’s just exaggerating… That can’t be what it is… Right?

**~ Lev and Wynne have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Spamming these is still long and tedious
> 
> B: I have not felt this unmotivated in such a long time I swear
> 
> -Digital


	263. 305. Herwig x Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/2/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/5/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Herwig: ** Reese, I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind.

**Reese: ** What's on your mind?

**Herwig: ** I've just been doing some thinking about the past, I suppose... I remember back when I was a student here at the Officers Academy. You were a general in the army at the time, were you not?

**Reese: ** Yeah... I suppose I was. It feels like it was ages ago now, but the gap is really only a few years, which isn't too much given how long this continent has been around.

**Herwig: ** I was just wondering if you learned anything valuable in your time as part of the army that you'd like to share with the others here at the monastery. I've been figuring out a new lecture plan, and I feel like your experience would help to inform those who plan to go into knighthood.

**Reese: ** What did I learn? Hm... Sleep is more valuable than everything else. That's what I learned. Training is nice and everything, but sleep has always been what claims my free time.

**Herwig: ** That... Is that it?

**Reese: ** That's all I'd care to share as far as army stories are concerned. I do hope you understand my wish to hold back.

**Herwig: ** I... Of course. If you ever decide you wish to divulge more about your past though--

**Reese: ** Yeah, you'll be the first one I come to. Don't worry about it, Herwig. 

**Herwig: ** Alright...

**Reese: ** Speaking of sleep. My pillow is calling my name. I'll see you later.

**Herwig: ** Didn't he clam up quickly...? Hm...

**~ Herwig and Reese have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Reese: ** You’re still working on that knighthood curriculum? I really don’t understand why you’re so insistent on it. 

**Herwig: ** Good morning, Reese. I want everyone to know as much as they can about the field before they go into it. After all, if it isn’t for them, it’s best that they know sooner rather than later.

**Reese: ** I suppose you have a point… 

**Herwig: ** It’s best if they know that they want out of it before it’s too late to back away. 

**Reese: ** You know, you’re just going to scare everyone before they can make up their minds. Being a knight sounds good on paper, but it’s not exactly ideal. 

**Herwig: ** What makes you say that? I’m sure that you have a reason, and I’d like to know what it is. 

**Reese: ** Once again, you’re pushing me to reveal more about my past… I’m not too particularly surprised, I suppose, but… 

**Herwig: ** I told you that you would always be available to tell me more about your past. Perhaps now would be a good time for you to explain all that. 

**Reese: ** Well… I was distanced from my inheritance before I came to the Officers Academy. I was born to a noble house, but I didn’t wind up staying there due to reasons I’d rather not discuss. 

**Herwig: ** And that led to you becoming a knight as you were when I attended classes at the Officers Academy, yes?

**Reese: ** Yeah. Unfortunately, I took things a bit too dangerously, and I got hurt. I wound up becoming a teacher because I couldn’t fight as well as I used to. Even now, I’m nothing compared to what I once was. My injury was debilitating at the time, and while I have recovered, it still makes battle difficult. 

**Herwig: ** I see… You want students to be aware of the risks, in other words. 

**Reese: ** Training too much can leave your body strained and put you at greater risk for injury. Knights have to fight for their lives all the time, and… I don’t want anybody so young to be put in that danger. 

**Herwig: ** I’ll be sure to note your experiences for my lecture. Thank you for talking to me. 

**Reese: ** No problem… Hm. I wonder what else he could be planning with that lecture… 

**~ Herwig and Reese have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Reese is such a mood with how tired he is like damn me too
> 
> B: I hate homework high key
> 
> -Digital


	264. 306. Herwig x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/2/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Jill: ** Herwig, could I ask you something?

**Herwig: ** Of course. What's on your mind?

**Jill: ** You know how to use faith magic, right?

**Herwig: ** I do... Sort of. Why do you ask?

**Jill: ** I've been thinking recently. I know how to heal people using medicine and potions, but I've never been able to figure out faith magic. If I could master it, I could use it to increase my skills with crafting medicines. 

**Herwig: ** You're thinking you could revolutionize the medicine field... I see. I must say, that is rather ambitious. 

**Jill: ** When have you known me to not be ambitious?

**Herwig: ** I suppose you have me there. If you really want to learn, I'm happy to teach you. I wouldn't say I'm a master at it or anything, but I can still try my best.

**Jill: ** That's all I ask. You can teach me the basic skills, and I can master the rest from there on my own time.

**Herwig: ** Splendid idea. When do you want to start?

**Jill: ** Whenever you're ready to jump in. The sooner I can figure this out, the better. That means I can change the way my vulneraries are crafted to be more effective... That's a basic step, but it's an important first one as far as I'm concerned.

**Herwig: ** Curious as ever, I see... I'm happy to help you as much as I can. Faith magic is a difficult practice to master, but I'm sure that if anybody is up to the challenge, it would be you, Jill.

**Jill: ** I sure hope so.

**~ Herwig and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Herwig: ** Well… I can say that you’re getting better when it comes to healing. 

**Jill: ** Getting better is a good thing, but… I still don’t think that I’m anywhere near as good as I need to be if I want to make the progress that I’m envisioning. 

**Herwig: ** You don’t need to be amazing on the first day. Nobody becomes amazing at the very beginning. It takes a lot of hard work to find talent in something. 

**Jill: ** The sooner I can make this progress, the more people I can save with my medical skills. I need to get better at this as soon as possible. 

**Herwig: ** If you’re trying to pressure yourself into getting better, then you aren’t going to make any progress. It takes a lot of practice to improve. 

**Jill: ** Fine. Let’s keep going. 

**Herwig: ** I don’t know if I’ll be able to finish teaching you everything today. In fact, I can promise you that I won’t be able to since these things take time to develop. 

**Jill: ** Alright. I’ll try and make what progress I can on my own time until we can meet up again. 

**Herwig: ** You know, you don’t need to do this all on your own. 

**Jill: ** What was that?

**Herwig: ** You want to get better so that you can help people in the future, right?

**Jill: ** Yes. I told you that. 

**Herwig: ** Maybe you would feel better if you worked with somebody else to find this progress. You can’t go at it alone. You need someone to teach you how to get better, for one, and that’s not even counting the people you’ll need to help in order to make significant strides 

**Jill: ** What are you saying then?

**Herwig: ** You don’t need to be alone all the time. I know that you prefer your own company over that of others, but it’s alright to reach out from time to time, alright?

**Jill: ** I’ll keep that in mind. For now, I have some research to get done. 

**Herwig: ** Alright. Just… Promise to think about what I said, alright?

**Jill: ** I will. Until we meet again, Herwig. 

**Herwig: ** See you later… Why do I have the feeling she isn’t going to be giving it a second thought…? 

**~ Herwig and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Last stop of the day ayyy
> 
> B: Dab
> 
> -Digital


	265. 307. Herwig x Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/13/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Herwig: ** You know, Adrian, I’m happy that you decided to stay here at the monastery.

**Adrian: ** Truly?

**Herwig: ** Yes. I don’t think I got to know you well enough the first time that you passed through these halls, and even if you’re not a student anymore, I want to do what I can to get to know you better.

**Adrian: ** I thought you knew me decently enough… 

**Herwig: ** I would disagree. You always seemed to be hiding something from me, Adrian. You can’t tell me that it’s not true. You don’t want to tell anybody about what you went through before coming to the Officers Academy, why you came, or why you don’t want to go back to Brigid.

**Adrian: ** It’s just because I don’t like talking about myself.

**Herwig: ** Still, this didn’t exactly seem natural to me. I don’t want to leave you alone for too long. After all, you might close yourself off from the world completely if nobody forces you to open up.

**Adrian: ** Professor Wessin, I’m alright. You should be able to see that clearly. I’m not hurt or anything. I’m just a kid. 

**Herwig: ** Then would you mind talking to me about what happened to you before you came here? You’re the only one who never talked about it, and I want to make sure that you’re safe as your former teacher.

**Adrian: ** ...I have other things to take care of. Goodbye.

**Herwig: ** You can’t hide the truth from me forever… I’ll figure it out soon enough.

**~ Herwig and Adrian have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adrian: ** Professor Wessin, how long have you been following me?

**Herwig: ** Not too particularly long… Just for a few minutes. I’ve been waiting for the right moment to approach you. 

**Adrian: ** Then what is it that you want to approach me about? Do you want to ask me about something?

**Herwig: ** I do… I’m sure that you know exactly what I’m going to question you about. 

**Adrian: ** Unfortunately, I believe I have an inkling of what you want to know about me… Would it have anything to do with what I did before I came to the Officers Academy? 

**Herwig: ** I’m glad that you remembered. 

**Adrian: ** How could I forget? You seemed very insistent on talking to me about it last time, after all… 

**Herwig: ** So… Are you going to tell me?

**Adrian: ** I’m afraid I would rather not. Please understand. 

**Herwig: ** This is just what I’m worried about. 

**Adrian: ** What?

**Herwig: ** I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but… You’re a paragon simply by existing, Adrian. 

**Adrian: ** I’m afraid I don’t understand. 

**Herwig: ** You pull people in and are happy to become friends with them. You socialize without a second thought, and you’re incredibly extroverted, but… You seem to freeze up and push them away again when they ask you about what actually bothers you. It’s a mask. 

**Adrian: ** I certainly didn’t expect you to be so forward with saying something like that… 

**Herwig: ** It’s the truth. 

**Adrian: ** I never denied that… 

**Herwig: ** Why don’t you tell me about what was going on in Brigid that made you want to leave?

**Adrian: ** ...My father and I didn’t get along very well, to say the least. He was far from a pleasant person to be around. It was his way or no way, and I had to get away from that. 

**Herwig: ** It was manipulation then. 

**Adrian: ** You could call it that, but… That’s the short version. 

**Herwig: ** I see… 

**Adrian: ** Now, I have other things to take care of. Can I go now?

**Herwig: ** If you really want to, then I won’t stop you. 

**Adrian: ** Thank you. 

**Herwig: ** But I want you to know one more thing. 

**Adrian: ** What is it?

**Herwig: ** You don’t need to push people away. We’re here for you regardless of if you fully register it or not. 

**Adrian: ** … 

**Herwig: ** Just remember that, alright?

**Adrian: ** Okay. 

**Herwig: ** Enjoy the rest of your day, will you?

**Adrian: ** Got it… 

**~ Herwig and Adrian have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Please realign my spine
> 
> B: I am once again asking for my spine to be realigned
> 
> -Digital


	266. 308. Herwig x Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Niko: ** Fishing is lovely, fishing is fun… La di da… Come to me, little fishies! I love you lots! 

**Herwig: ** Are you hoping that dance is going to attract the fish?

**Niko: ** Hey, Herwig! Maybe I am. It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with unless you’re a fish yourself. 

**Herwig: ** Glug, glug. 

**Niko: ** Gasp! Has a fishy spy infiltrated its way into the monastery? I cannot believe it!

**Herwig: ** Good to see you’re just as goofy as always. 

**Niko: ** I never change. You know me. I’ve been here for a while now, and I’m just as silly and ridiculous as I was the day Lady Aisa appointed me the librarian. 

**Herwig: ** In a way, it’s relieving to see you stay the same despite all that has happened recently. 

**Niko: ** Oh?

**Herwig: ** A lot of bad things have been happening as of late, but you’re still Niko. In a way, it grounds the rest of us who are going through hard times. It’s a small assurance, but it’s an important one regardless. 

**Niko: ** Aw… You flatter me too much, Professor Wessin. I might just collapse out of pure embarrassment thanks to your kind words. I don’t know if I can stand it! 

**Herwig: ** You never change, Niko. Enjoy your time fishing. May the creatures be attracted by your fish dance. 

**Niko: ** Thanks, Professor! ...What do you know? The dance did work! Come to me, little fishies… It’s time for Niko to enjoy a lovely feast… I can hardly wait already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glug glug
> 
> -Digital


	267. 309. Herwig x Nesreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.

**Herwig: ** What are you drawing, Nesreen?

**Nesreen: ** Professor! Where did you come from?!

**Herwig: ** Um… The door?

**Nesreen: ** Ugh, you know what I mean… It isn’t important what I’m drawing. Don’t worry about it. 

**Herwig: ** Can I see it?

**Nesreen: ** No. Sorry. 

**Herwig: ** Why not?

**Nesreen: ** I don’t draw for other people. It’s only for me. That’s how it’s always been, and that’s how it always will be. 

**Herwig: ** Alright, alright… I’ll leave you alone… 

**Nesreen: ** Ugh, don’t give me that face… 

**Herwig: ** I don’t think Lady Aisa would like it much if you kept this secret. She passionately believes in your talent, Nesreen. 

**Nesreen: ** How frustrating… Fine. You can see it. Here. 

**Herwig: ** It looks like an animal diagram. 

**Nesreen: ** I saw this when I was last in Almyra. It’s a type of mountain lion specific to Almyra. 

**Herwig: ** How impressive… I don’t think I’ve ever seen this creature before. 

**Nesreen: ** There’s not much documentation for them outside of Almyra, so that doesn’t surprise me. 

**Herwig: ** You should show others this picture. I’m sure it would greatly assist research on foreign species. 

**Nesreen: ** I don’t draw for others. It’s just a thing that I do for fun sometimes. It isn’t a big deal. 

**Herwig: ** How unfortunate… I would love to help you get this published. 

**Nesreen: ** If I say I’ll think about it, will you leave me alone?

**Herwig: ** If that’s what you want. 

**Nesreen: ** Then I’ll think about it. Is that good enough for you?

**Herwig: ** Alright… If you insist. 

**Nesreen: ** Hmph… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at author's notes oop
> 
> -Digital


	268. 310. Herwig x Yuliya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/20/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Herwig: ** Yuliya, can we speak for a moment?

**Yuliya: ** What is it?

**Herwig: ** I just wanted to talk, I suppose. We've both been working at the monastery for a few years, and yet we've never gotten the chance to fully talk and get to know each other.

**Yuliya: ** So... You want to talk and learn more about me?

**Herwig: ** Yes. I've known of you for so long, but we didn't ever talk. I want to change that.

**Yuliya: ** I don't think I get it, but I guess I can play along. What do you want to know about?

**Herwig: ** Hm... I guess I can start with a few basic questions. What do you think of tea?

**Yuliya: ** I guess it's okay. Don't really have a preference. 

**Herwig: ** I see... What about coffee? Perhaps we could bond over a cup of coffee, and that would be an easy way to get to know each other better.

**Yuliya: ** I guess coffee is alright too. I don't love it too much, but I guess it's fine. 

**Herwig: ** Huh... How about we talk about something else? How about... What do you think of your work as a knight?

**Yuliya: ** It puts food on my plate.

**Herwig: ** What did you do before coming to the monastery?

**Yuliya: ** ...

**Herwig: ** Yuliya? What is it? Are you alright? You've gotten rather quiet all of a sudden. Plus, your face has gone rather pale, and that indicates that something is wrong...

**Yuliya: ** It's nothing. We can talk later. Until next time, Herwig. 

**Herwig: ** What an odd character... I wonder what could be going through her head.

**~ Herwig and Yuliya have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Herwig: ** Yuliya, I have to ask… Are you alright? You’ve been avoiding me ever since last time we spoke. 

**Yuliya: ** It’s none of your business. Besides, even if I was avoiding you, why would I tell you about it? That would kind of defeat the point. 

**Herwig: ** I want to know what is bothering you. That’s all. 

**Yuliya: ** No. Now, are we done here? I have other places to be and people to talk to. 

**Herwig: ** You? Talk to people? I don’t think that sounds right.

**Yuliya: ** I could do without the sarcasm. Could you leave me alone now?

**Herwig: ** If you don’t want to talk to me, just say so. I’m concerned about this situation. If we can’t get along, then how are we going to cooperate on future missions? If we’re going to be fighting alongside each other, we need to have a basic understanding of what the other wants from life. 

**Yuliya: ** You’re going to keep pushing this point until I give in, aren’t you?

**Herwig: ** Perhaps. 

**Yuliya: ** Fine. Whatever. Just get this over with. 

**Herwig: ** Let’s start where we ended last time we spoke… What did you do before coming to the monastery?

**Yuliya: ** I fought in a war. 

**Herwig: ** War?

**Yuliya: ** I’m from Albinea. In case you haven’t already heard, we’ve been at war with Faerghus for a long time. It was going on when I was last there, and it’s still raging on now. 

**Herwig: ** I see… That explains how you’re incredibly experienced with fighting. 

**Yuliya: ** Yeah. I didn’t exactly teach myself. Hard, brutal battles and awful experiences taught me. 

**Herwig: ** I’m sorry you had to go through that… I don’t want you to have to deal with war like that ever again. I imagine it was traumatic. 

**Yuliya: ** Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. That’s a long story I would rather not get into. 

**Herwig: ** Still, thank you for answering the question. I intend to keep my promise of defending you. 

**Yuliya: ** Whatever you say… Am I free to go now? I’m supposed to be patrolling the monastery. 

**Herwig: ** Of course. Enjoy the rest of your day, Yuliya. 

**Yuliya: ** I’ll try, I suppose. 

**~ Herwig and Yuliya have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Yuliya is emo hours today huh 
> 
> B: I hate online classes for choir 
> 
> -Digital


	269. 311. Herwig x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Herwig: ** Greetings, Miriam. How are you doing on this fine day?

**Miriam: ** I’m getting by. 

**Herwig: ** I came to ask you… I have seen you glaring at some of my students as of late. Would you mind telling me why that is?

**Miriam: ** I’m afraid I don’t see it as overly important. 

**Herwig: ** I have a few reports of the students fearing you. I don’t want that. The Officers Academy is an environment in which everyone should feel safe and happy. It’s a center of learning, and people can’t learn if they’re afraid or otherwise distracted. 

**Miriam: ** Alright. I’ll dial it back.

**Herwig: ** I appreciate that. However, I must ask you… Why do you do it in the first place? As much as I appreciate you promising to change your behavior, I want an explanation first and foremost. 

**Miriam: ** Unfortunately, I don’t think I want to provide one. Forgive me for stepping out of line. 

**Herwig: ** Why don’t you want to talk about it? Are you afraid people will dislike you over it? I can assure you that won’t be the case. 

**Miriam: ** I’m not afraid of that at all. My reasons are entirely personal, and I would rather not explore the truth of the matter. 

**Herwig: ** I can keep a secret if that’s what you wish. 

**Miriam: ** Thanks, but no, thanks. I’ll keep this to myself, and you can continue going on about your day like this conversation never happened. With that said, farewell. 

**Herwig: ** What a peculiar figure…

**~ Herwig and Miriam have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Herwig: ** Miriam, can we talk?

**Miriam: ** What is it?

**Herwig: ** You were glaring at my students again. 

**Miriam: ** Was I? I didn’t notice. 

**Herwig: ** I can’t ignore this issue anymore. I need to know why this is happening. 

**Miriam: ** I’m not going to tell you. 

**Herwig: ** You need to. 

**Miriam: ** Why?

**Herwig: ** Because… You just do. 

**Miriam: ** Very mature. 

**Herwig: ** I’m going to find out a way to learn the truth regardless of if you tell me or not. I have my ways of investigating these things. 

**Miriam: ** Fine. I suppose I can spare myself the humiliation sooner rather than later. 

**Herwig: ** Explain then. 

**Miriam: ** They bring up unpleasant memories of the past. I wasn’t always a knight, as I’m sure you’re aware. When I was younger, the nobility was far from kind to me, and I suppose I carry the anger even now. 

**Herwig: ** I see… 

**Miriam: ** That’s all that you need to know. Nobles have treated me poorly in the past, and I still struggle with moving past such while I’m here. 

**Herwig: ** My apologies that you had to suffer from something so terrible, but… Can you try to get along with them better? I don’t want anyone to feel unsafe while they’re attending school here. 

**Miriam: ** If you can believe it, I’m already doing better than I did in the past. 

**Herwig: ** I suppose I do see that… You have been hiding your distaste slightly better. 

**Miriam: ** This isn’t something that I can get over in the blink of an eye. Overcoming the trauma of the past cannot be done within the span of a day. 

**Herwig: ** Still, taking that first step is important… Maybe you’ll find that you have something in common with them where you didn’t expect to. 

**Miriam: ** Maybe… I never would have thought that to be possible when I first began fighting, but then again, I also didn’t think I would be coming here. Life is full of surprises, I suppose. Nothing ever turns out as you would expect no matter what you want. 

**Herwig: ** Anyways, I’ll leave you for now. I get the feeling that you have other things to consider at the moment, and I don’t want to take more of your time. Have a nice day, Miriam. 

**Miriam: ** Until we meet again. 

**~ Herwig and Miriam have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Back on my spam posting fun times
> 
> B: I am so bad at talking to people it makes me laugh
> 
> -Digital


	270. 312. Reese x Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/2/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Reese: ** Ugh... How long have I been asleep for...? I don't even think I remember getting tired...

**Jill: ** You were asleep for too long. There's your answer, Reese.

**Reese: ** Jill! ...What makes you say that? How long have you been standing there?

**Jill: ** About ten minutes. I was getting ready to dump a pitcher of cold water on your face.

**Reese: ** That's not too nice, is it? Why would you do such a thing to your colleague? What did I ever do to you?

**Jill: ** I'm just starting to realize that perhaps your constant sleepiness is a problem that's starting to affect your work ethic. I think it's time for us to do something about it. I've had to do your work countless times while you're in here sleeping away.

**Reese:** I don't sleep all the time... Do I really do it that much?

**Jill: ** Yes. Are you not aware of the problem that is so clearly there?

**Reese: ** Should I be?

**Jill: ** You know what? I've had enough of doing all this for you. It's time for you to step up and do things you should have been doing all along. I'm going to figure out why you're so tired. Maybe that will help us end the issue.

**Reese: ** You really think you can figure it out? Seriously?

**Jill:** I do. Even if you think I won't be able to, I will be figuring it out for the sake of my job.

**Reese: ** Fine then. I dare you to try.

**~ Reese and Jill have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Jill: ** He fell asleep again… Reese!

**Reese: ** What is it?

**Jill: ** You fell asleep. Again. This is the fourth time today alone. 

**Reese: ** I forgot you were standing there… 

**Jill: ** You clearly did. You likely wouldn’t have fallen asleep in the first place if you knew that I was standing here all along. It simply doesn’t seem like you… On second thought, maybe it is. 

**Reese: ** Why are you watching me sleep again? Do you realize how creepy that sounds?

**Jill: ** I’ve been trying to figure out why you fall asleep all the time, remember? I mentioned this the last time you fell asleep on the job. You do recall that conversation, right?

**Reese: ** On second thought, I do… I suppose it just slipped my mind for a little while. 

**Jill: ** I see… I’m no closer to cracking the code. 

**Reese: ** I figured you wouldn’t be closer. After all, I already know the reason, and chances are that you aren’t going to figure it out. 

**Jill: ** What is that reason then? 

**Reese: ** I don’t want to tell you. That would ruin the suspense, wouldn’t it? 

**Jill: ** You can’t be serious right now. I’ve been trying to find the answer, and you have it, but you won’t tell me?

**Reese: ** I simply don’t want to. Besides, it might be a breach of privacy that I don’t want to discuss at the moment. Did you ever think of that?

**Jill: ** Not really. We’re discussing your sleeping habits, not deep emotional trauma. 

**Reese: ** You really have no idea what this discussion is about, do you?

**Jill: ** What are you talking about?

**Reese: ** Nevermind. The short version is that I just like to sleep. That’s all that you really need to be aware of. 

**Jill: ** Fine. If you’re not going to help me, then I’ll find it out on my own. 

**Reese: ** Never satisfied, I see… I’m not surprised in the slightest. 

**Jill: ** I’m glad that you understand my determination on the matter. 

**Reese: ** Now, I’ll leave you to figure that out on your own. I’m going to sleep now. See you later. 

**Jill: ** Alright… How can he act that way without batting an eyelash? I don’t understand him in the slightest. 

**Reese: ** Zzz… 

**Jill: ** But here’s to hoping that one day, I will. 

**~ Reese and Jill have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Definitely woke up and wrote this like five minutes later
> 
> B: Appmon very good
> 
> -Digital


	271. 313. Reese x Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Reese: ** This is a question I don’t know if I want the answer to or not, but I think I’m going to take the risk and ask it anyways. What’s in that bag you’ve got there, Adrian?

**Adrian: ** Oh, this? Well, I just got back from going hunting, and this is the game I managed to net while I was out. 

**Reese: ** You’re one of the best hunters I’ve ever seen for sure… I’m terrible at it, and a lot of people here at the monastery are as well. After all, we’re all used to simply being able to purchase food or find something from the greenhouse. 

**Adrian: ** I find it to be a relaxing hobby. It makes one self-sustainable in case a crisis ever occurs, and it’s great to be able to rely on yourself like that. 

**Reese: ** I see… I’ll have to keep that in mind. I don’t think I’ll ever get any better at it, but it wouldn’t hurt to try it out. 

**Adrian: ** You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s not for everyone, and that’s alright. I can’t fault you for not liking it. 

**Reese: ** At the very least, I would love to come along with you when you next go out. Would that be an option?

**Adrian: ** Of course. I would be happy to have some company, especially someone who knows their way around stealth. 

**Reese: ** Tell me when you’re going then, and I’ll be sure to clear my schedule. 

**Adrian: ** Deal!

**~ Reese and Adrian have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adrian: ** Are you ready to go?

**Reese: ** I think so… Do you know how we’re going to handle this?

**Adrian: ** We’re going to do it just like I have every other time. We start by hiding in a bush, and when an animal comes by that would be able to serve us well, then we strike. 

**Reese: ** You make it sound so easy… You must be pretty good at it. 

**Adrian: ** You could say that. I got used to sustaining myself like this back home in Brigid, and I brought that talent over here when I came to the Officers Academy last year. 

**Reese: ** Well, if you’re going to teach me, we had better get to it. 

**Adrian: ** I think that you’ll surprise yourself with your natural talent for hunting. I mean, you’re pretty good when it comes to stealth already, and that’s one of the most important things you can be when searching for prey. 

**Reese: ** I never really gave it much of a shot… Then again, maybe I was just missing a good teacher. 

**Adrian: ** You think of me as a teacher?

**Reese: ** Of course. That’s what you are, isn’t it?

**Adrian: ** Hm… I suppose you have a point. 

**Reese: ** Now, what was that about setting out to hunt? 

**Adrian: ** Let’s get going. 

~~~~~

**Reese: ** We’ve been sitting here for a while… 

**Adrian: ** We’re going to find something soon… The key is to lure them into a false sense of security. 

**Reese: ** I would say that we’ve more than accomplished that at this point… 

**Adrian: ** Be patient for just a little longer. Stealth means nothing if you aren’t patient as well. 

**Reese: ** Ah, there’s something!

**Adrian: ** Get ready to shoot… Aim… Fire. 

**Reese: ** Did I do it alright?

**Adrian: ** You did, as a matter of fact. 

**Reese: ** Maybe you were right… Perhaps I’m not as bad as I thought. 

**Adrian: ** With a little more practice, you’ll have this skill mastered. 

**Reese: ** Thanks for putting in the time to teach me, Adrian. 

**Adrian: ** No problem. Now, shall we collect our prize? We can’t do anything with the animal we caught until we get back to the monastery. 

**Reese: ** Fair point. Let’s get right to it. 

**~ Reese and Adrian have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Supports are neat
> 
> B: It's storming very loudly unfortunately
> 
> -Digital


	272. 314. Reese x Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/16/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Reese: **I wonder where Niko could be sneaking off to at this time of day... Isn't he supposed to be organizing books in the library?

**Niko:** Here's to hoping nobody sees where I'm going...

**Reese: **Well, when he says something like that, I have to go and see what's going on. My curiosity simply won't let me stay behind... I just hope this isn't a huge secret. I don't want him to kill me out of anger.

~~~

**Niko:** Here's we are! Perfect... Now, I think it's the perfect time for a nice long nap...

**Reese:** Niko? What are you doing out here? This is much further from the monastery than I expected you to go.

**Niko:** Ack-! Professor Schweighen! What are you doing here?

**Reese:** I saw you mumbling about something, and I decided to come and see what was going on. I'm glad I did. This place looks amazing.

**Niko:** Please don't tell anyone I come here... I'm begging you. This is my private spot, and I don't want anybody knowing I skip out on work to come here sometimes.

**Reese:** It'll be our little secret... On one condition.

**Niko:** I don't think I'm going to like this very much...

**Reese:** Oh, relax. I just want you to bring me here next time you come here. I could use some time away to take a nice nap too.

**Niko:** Well... Fine. If that's the price of keeping this place somewhat private...

**Reese:** Great. I'll be seeing you later. Have a nice nap.

**Niko:** I just don't get him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a snow day today nice
> 
> -Digital


	273. 315. Reese x Nesreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.

**Nesreen: ** Reese, what are you up to?

**Reese: ** Drawing… 

**Nesreen: ** Oh? What are you working on?

**Reese: ** It’s… It’s someone I haven’t seen in a long time. 

**Nesreen: ** Then how do you know what they look like?

**Reese: ** I… I guess. I think about what I would assume she looks like, and that’s how I take care of it.

**Nesreen: ** If you don’t mind my asking, who is it?

**Reese: ** My younger sister, Raina… I haven’t seen her since she was a child. She was younger than two the last time I was allowed to see her.

**Nesreen: ** Well… Why haven’t you been able to see her?

**Reese: ** The universe decided to keep us apart… She was taken when there was nothing I could do about it, and I haven’t seen her since. I imagine how she must be now, fourteen years later, all the time, but I don’t know for sure. 

**Nesreen: ** She… She looks nice.

**Reese: ** I don’t even know if this is what she looks like. She could be short, tall, clean, disorganized, with short hair, long hair… And I would never be able to know. 

**Nesreen: ** I… I’m sorry that’s how your relationship is.

**Reese: ** It’s fine… Don’t worry about it. What do you think of the drawing?

**Nesreen: ** It looks great. I draw every once in a while, and while I don’t have much of an eye for it due to infrequent practice, I think it looks incredible.

**Reese: ** Thanks… I’m going to add the finishing touches.

**Nesreen: ** Alright… Good luck with that. I’m sure it’ll be amazing.

**Reese: ** Thank you… Have a nice day, Nesreen.

**Nesreen: ** You too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at author's notes
> 
> -Digital


	274. 316. Reese x Rodain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Reese: ** Yaaaaaaawn… It’s a perfect day for a nap. 

**Rodain: ** Woah… Reese, what are you doing here?

**Reese: ** Rodain…? I didn’t expect to see you all the way out here. 

**Rodain: ** This is my training spot for when I want some time alone. I don’t always like to prepare myself in the training hall. 

**Reese: ** Well… This is my favorite napping spot. When it’s a nice, sunny day, I always come out here to enjoy myself. I like leaving the monastery every once in a while too, and it’s a breath of fresh air. 

**Rodain: ** Will we be able to share this place? There’s a lot of good things about the area, so I imagine that if anyone else finds out about it, we’re not going to get a moment of peace. 

**Reese: ** Let’s keep this a secret then. We can keep this as our place, and we won’t tell anybody about it. 

**Rodain: ** Sounds perfect to me. I don’t want to have to share this place with too many people. It’s simply far too nice for that. 

**Reese: ** I agree… As for now, if you do train, please try to keep it down. I have some sleeping to get to, and I don’t want to be kept away from my nap because of your training. 

**Rodain: ** I’ll keep it quiet, don’t worry. Go on and enjoy your nap. I hope you have fun. 

**Reese: ** Same to you… Night… 

**Rodain: ** What a relaxing place… Even after coming here countless times, it amazes me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Brian David Gilbert
> 
> -Digital


	275. 317. Jill x Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adrian: ** Alright… Here it comes… Aha!

**Jill: ** That was a rather violent tug of your fishing rod. 

**Adrian: ** Greetings, Professor. What brings you to the fishing hole today?

**Jill: ** It’s a nice day. I figured I might as well enjoy some time outside while I can. We’re supposed to get some rain soon. 

**Adrian: ** I understand… Today seemed like a perfect day for fishing. You should join me, even if it’s just for a little bit. 

**Jill: ** Are you sure? I’ve never done it before. 

**Adrian: ** Truly?

**Jill: ** My family mostly bought food from the local marketplace. If we weren’t doing that, we hunted. Since we lived nowhere near the coast, fishing was never an option. 

**Adrian: ** In that case, I’d be happy to teach you. 

**Jill: ** Are you sure? I don’t know if I would be a great student. 

**Adrian: ** You teach so many students about how to handle themselves in a battle. The least I can do as a former student is help you learn how to do this. 

**Jill: ** If you insist… You weren’t even my student when you went to the Officers Academy, but I somehow doubt you’re going to be backing down. 

**Adrian: ** And you guessed currently. I can actually give you a demonstration next time, but for now… Just watch and enjoy it. I’m sure you’ll have a nice time. 

**Jill: ** Alright… I’ll trust you on it. 

**Adrian: ** It’s all about patience… And you’re the most patient person I know. 

**Jill: ** Thank you… I’ll give it a shot.

**~ Jill and Adrian have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adrian: ** Good afternoon, Professor Tysera. Are you ready for another fishing lesson?

**Jill: ** Sure. You made it look so simple last time… It’s like it was effortless for you. 

**Adrian: ** In a way, it was. I’ve been fishing for so long that it’s muscle memory at this point. I can do it without putting in too much thought. 

**Jill: ** I hope to reach that point one of these days… 

**Adrian: ** I’m sure you will sooner or later. Until then, I want you to follow my lead. You can handle this. 

**Jill: ** I’ll trust your judgement then. 

**Adrian: ** I’ve already put bait on your line, so you can go on and throw it out. 

**Jill: ** Alright. 

**Adrian: ** Another benefit to fishing is being able to talk with the people you’re doing it with… After all, you have to be patient in order to catch fish, and talking is the easiest way to pass the time. 

**Jill: ** I assume that you don’t want to talk too loudly though. After all, that might scare the fish away. 

**Adrian: ** You’re catching on already. Do you have anything in mind for a point of discussion?

**Jill: ** Hm… How did you learn to fish?

**Adrian: ** Fishing is rather common in Brigid, so nearly everyone knows how to do it. I was taught by my brother. He claimed that it would be a great way for us to get closer while ignoring the rest of the world. Sometimes, you need time alone with someone in order to bond with them more, so we would sneak away from home every once in a while to fish and talk. Time seemed to stop while we were out there, and hours would pass by before we even knew it. 

**Jill: ** It sounds like you two are really close. 

**Adrian: ** Yeah… I’m hoping to go back to Brigid one of these days to see him for a while. I’m sure that he would love to hear about my time here at the Officers Academy, and fishing would be a great way for us to talk more. 

**Jill: ** I agree… Ah! I think I have a bite!

**Adrian: ** Perfect! Just do your best to reel it in, okay?

**Jill: ** On it…! Victory!

**Adrian: ** Great going! You’re getting better already. 

**Jill: ** I’ll only improve if we keep at it… What do you say we keep going?

**Adrian: ** You read my mind exactly. 

**~ Jill and Adrian have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Unraveled is fun
> 
> B: I miss my friends
> 
> -Digital


	276. 318. Jill x Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Jill: ** Focusing on your magic, I see… 

**Niko: ** I suppose that you’ve come here to do the same. I can’t think of any other reason that you would want to drop by the training hall. 

**Jill: ** Well, you guessed correctly. I always want to be prepared. If I’m ready for battle, then it can’t catch me by surprise. 

**Niko: ** I don’t think you can be prepared fully for every single battle or attack, but that is an admirable way of thinking. 

**Jill: ** Isn’t that why you’re here, Niko? Are you trying to be prepared?

**Niko: ** Keeping skills sharp is important. If you’re going to be a mage, then you need to be sure you can cast magic no matter the circumstances you’re in. 

**Jill: ** That’s true… Would you like to spar? That would help with increasing our skills. 

**Niko: ** I guess it wouldn’t hurt… I am getting a bit tired though… 

**Jill: ** Try to cast magic while you’re exhausted then. You’ll need to do that in combat. 

**Niko: ** That’s true… Still, I don’t know if I really want to do this… 

**Jill: ** Try it for a little while. This is the least you can do for yourself and your training. 

**Niko: ** You sure are harsh… In a way, I pity your students. 

**Jill: ** I make sure they’re prepared. That’s what matters most. 

**Niko: ** I guess that’s true… 

**Jill: ** Now, get ready. I’m not going to be holding back, and I don’t think you should either. 

**Niko: ** I won’t. Be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to 300 supports guys
> 
> -Digital


	277. 319. Jill x Nesreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.

**Nesreen: ** Professor Tysera, there you are I’ve been looking for you everywhere. 

**Jill: ** What exactly had you so concerned?

**Nesreen: ** You left this notebook behind after your last seminar. I figured you would want it back, so I’ve been looking for you all day. It took me ages to finally track you down. 

**Jill: ** Thank you for all that… I was wondering where that had gone off to.

**Nesreen: ** Oh, oops… A page fell out. Let me get that for you. 

**Jill: ** No, you really don’t need to--

**Nesreen: ** Who is this? It looks like a portrait of a young man.

**Jill: ** I guess you could say it is… Though he isn’t exactly young now. 

**Nesreen: ** Who is it then?

**Jill: ** Listen, it’s a long story. I would rather not get into it. 

**Nesreen: ** I’m good at keeping secrets, you know. After all, I work as a spy. What did you expect from me?

**Jill: ** I know you can hide things easily, but I would rather keep this to myself. Do you understand?

**Nesreen: ** Fine, fine… If that’s how it’s going to be, then I’ll leave it to you. 

**Jill: ** Thank you, Nesreen… Maybe I’ll tell you about it one day, but I’m not ready yet. 

**Nesreen: ** You? Not ready? I never thought I would see the day.

**Jill: ** And what is that supposed to mean?

**Nesreen: ** Oh, nothing… Enjoy your notebook. I have other things to take care of today anyways. 

**Jill: ** I do hope she isn’t too upset… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at author's notes
> 
> -Digital


	278. 320. Adrian x Niko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/7/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Niko: ** Yawn… Oh, Adrian is here now. I wonder how long he’s been around… Back to sleep for me… 

**Adrian: ** Good morning, Niko. 

**Niko: ** You’re here bright and early. 

**Adrian: ** Of course. A new book on hunting techniques arrived yesterday. I had to be here as soon as possible if I wanted to get my hands on it. 

**Niko: ** The library has only been open a few minutes… I say open acting like I actually set it up for the day, but… Oh, well. You get what I’m talking about. 

**Adrian: ** I do. Anyways, would you be able to check this out for me?

**Niko: ** Alright… You’re so productive. In a way, I’m jealous of it. 

**Adrian: ** I want to reach my full potential, even if it’s with something small. 

**Niko: ** You’re already one of the best hunters at the monastery, if not on the entire continent. And yet, you’re still reading more to figure out how to get better. 

**Adrian: ** There’s no way to be perfect at something. Nothing is perfect aside from the word itself. That means that I can get better no matter what. 

**Niko: ** Ugh… Do you ever rest? I think you could learn a thing or two from me about resting once in a while. 

**Adrian: ** Maybe we could use this as a learning experience. 

**Niko: ** Sounds good to me… But I’ll start working hard after I sleep a little more. Here’s your book. 

**Adrian: ** Sleep well, Niko. I’ll talk to you later. 

**Niko: ** … Zzz…

**~ Adrian and Niko have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adrian: ** Wow, Niko… You actually set up the library for the day. Impressive. 

**Niko: ** You said that you would start relaxing more if I work hard, so I am. Besides, watching you work all the time is exhausting, so I had better keep up my end of the bargain for my peace of mind. 

**Adrian: ** I’m glad that you’re at least putting forth the effort, even if it isn’t for the reasons I would have expected. 

**Niko: ** Still, it doesn’t seem like you’re following up on it… You’re here at the crack of dawn. 

**Adrian: ** I was just thinking of relaxing and reading a few short stories. I’m not here to do anything intense, so you don’t need to worry about that. I’m a naturally early riser, so this is nothing new to me. 

**Niko: ** Meanwhile, I wake up and shuffle my way over here before going back to sleep… Most of the time, I would already be knocked out again, but since I wanted to try and put forth some extra effort, my eyes are still open… I think my body might hate me for this. 

**Adrian: ** Sometimes, it’s good to break up your routine with a little something different. Maybe this was just the disturbance you needed. 

**Niko: ** Disturbance is certainly the perfect way of putting it… 

**Adrian: ** Well, I think I’m going to find a few fictional books and sit down with them. Do you have any that you would recommend? I would love to hear your suggestions. 

**Niko: ** As a matter of fact, I do… This stack right here is my favorite. I put it together when I was opening the library for the day. If you’re looking for something enjoyable, this is most certainly the way to go. 

**Adrian: ** You can really call me impressed that you did all that, Niko! I’ll just have to take you up on your offer to check these out.

**Niko: ** I hope you enjoy. If you need anything, feel free to call for me… I never thought I would say that. 

**Adrian: ** I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. I’ll be right over there. Thanks again for this, Niko!

**Niko: ** ...Huh. That was a lot more rewarding than I expected it to be… Maybe this bet will have a few other positives after all… 

**~ Adrian and Niko have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Niko is Haar??? Maybe
> 
> B: I love sleep
> 
> -Digital


	279. 321. Adrian x Nesreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/3/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/4/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Nesreen: ** What brings you to the dining hall so late, Adrien?

**Adrian: ** I needed a breath of fresh air, I suppose. I've been trying to write a letter to my family back home for ages, but I can't get the words out properly.

**Nesreen: ** Your family lives in Brigid, if I recall correctly... That must make it rather hard to communicate.

**Adrian: ** That's putting it lightly. It takes ages for letters to get delivered... Me not coming up with ideas on what to say probably isn't helping the situation of getting into contact with them.

**Nesreen: ** Hm... I guess you could just talk about how different your life is here. I know you're not a student anymore, meaning you're free to do as you please, but... You're still here at the monastery. Things have changed since you likely last sent a letter.

**Adrian: ** I could try... Though I don't really know how to tell them that I like it better here than in Brigid without coming off as rude.

**Nesreen: ** You like it here more?

**Adrian: ** I do... There's a lot more basic respect involved here than back home, though that's not really a Brigid thing. It's more of an issue specific to my family.

**Nesreen: ** Sounds to me like you've got some baggage involving your home.

**Adrian: ** I guess you could say that... But it's pretty late. You should probably get to sleep.

**Nesreen: ** ...I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get rid of me because I said something that hit too hard.

**Adrian: ** ...

**Nesreen: ** We can talk about it more when you're ready. Take your time until then... Have a nice night.

**Adrian: ** ...

**~ Adrian and Nesreen have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Nesreen: ** I see that you’re still trying to write that letter. 

**Adrian: ** Ah… Good afternoon, Nesreen. Yes, I am still working on it. 

**Nesreen: ** Are you ready to talk about it yet?

**Adrian: ** Talk about what?

**Nesreen: ** Why you don’t want to go home. 

**Adrian: ** I-I never said I didn’t want to go home, I just… Happen to prefer it here. 

**Nesreen: ** And why is that?

**Adrian: ** ...My family has produced a long line of powerful warriors for many years. I’ve been expected to uphold that tradition. I came here because it would gain Brigid extra political strength in meetings with Empire nobility. 

**Nesreen: ** But that doesn’t sound like enough to stay here… You’ve done your job. You can go home whenever you like. You’re not a political prisoner. 

**Adrian: ** No… I’m not, but… I don’t want to go back. 

**Nesreen: ** Why not?

**Adrian: ** Let’s just say that I was rather open with my resistance to the idea of becoming a fighter before I came here. My father got mad, and… You know what? I think you can put the rest of the pieces together. 

**Nesreen: ** You’re scared for the safety of others if you make him mad by saying you like it here better… Is that it?

**Adrian: ** He can’t get frustrated with them if I never tell him. My brother’s already gone through enough, and my mother is under enough stress as it is trying to keep them from butting heads. 

**Nesreen: ** He sounds like a real piece of work. 

**Adrian: ** I know that it’s because he wants to strengthen the reputation of our family. He wants us all to be more powerful, but… It’s almost like he enjoys the idea of power more than what we would prefer. 

**Nesreen: ** He’s being selfish if he puts his own ideas of glory above the wants of your family unncessarily. 

**Adrian: ** I’ve never heard anyone say it like that… Maybe it’s because I avoid the topic entirely most of the time. 

**Nesreen: ** I get the feeling it’ll take you a bit longer to finish that letter. 

**Adrian: ** Yeah… Hearing somebody say all that stuff out loud… It’s different from just thinking it, you know? You didn’t experience it, so your view is unbiased and honest. 

**Nesreen: ** Then take some time to think it over. I have no doubt that you’ll finish off the letter soon enough, and when you do… Well, I’d love to see what you’ve come up with. 

**Adrian: ** Assuming I come up with anything at all… 

**~ Adrian and Nesreen have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I love the alternative cast soooooo much
> 
> B: Adrian baby
> 
> -Digital


	280. 322. Adrian x Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Piers: ** Adrian. 

**Adrian: ** What is it?

**Piers: ** I want to ask you something. 

**Adrian: ** Of course. Is something on your mind?

**Piers: ** Your markings… You have ink on your skin. That really isn’t that common here. 

**Adrian: ** Oh… That’s because I’m from Brigid. 

**Piers: ** I figured as such… Would you be willing to tell me what those tattoos mean?

**Adrian: ** Hm… It wouldn’t hurt. They’re a sign of being a warrior back in Brigid. They aren’t just on my face though. The others are hidden, but I have some on my back and arm as well. 

**Piers: ** How intriguing… There isn’t much documentation on them on this side of the ocean. 

**Adrian: ** How about you? You’re from Almyra. Do they do something like this there?

**Piers: ** No, not at all. It’s never even come close to being common over there. In fact, I’ve never met a single person who has marks on their skin like this. 

**Adrian: ** Hm… I’d love to learn more about Almyran culture, you know. Would you be okay to tell me more about it?

**Piers: ** We can make an exchange of sorts. I would be happy to tell you about Almyra, and you can explain what Brigid is like to me in return. 

**Adrian: ** Sounds perfect to me! I would love to share it all with you, since you seem so interested. 

**Piers: ** And I feel the same in return. I’ll be looking forward to our next conversation. 

**Adrian: ** As will I. This is going to be fun.

**~ Adrian and Piers have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Piers: ** Well, it seems you were rather eager to learn more about Almyra… I know the look of those books anywhere. They’re about my culture. 

**Adrian: ** I suppose that I got a bit excited. 

**Piers: ** A bit? That’s probably an understatement. 

**Adrian: ** I’ve always been in love with the idea of learning more about other countries and cultures. I grew up in Brigid, sure, but there are so many other places with customs that are just as interesting as ours. 

**Piers: ** I take it that’s why you came here in the first place. 

**Adrian: ** That’s one reason. My mother has always been like me, and she loves learning more about foreign cultures just as much as I do. She often took me outside of Brigid when she had the chance to show me what it was like over here. 

**Piers: ** Let me guess. Almyra was always a bit too far?

**Adrian: ** Yeah. Going through the Empire and Alliance to get there… It was always just out of reach, and we couldn’t ever take the steps necessary to arrive. 

**Piers: ** In that case, I can see why you were so excited to learn more about Almyra. If it evaded you for so long until you were able to reach out and meet someone from there, you would naturally be curious about what it held. 

**Adrian: ** Honestly, reading all these books only has me more intrigued. I assume that what you have to say on the matter will be even more interesting than what I’ve read. After all, you’ve experienced Almyran culture, and you can tell me about everything that I may have questions about. 

**Piers: ** That’s true… 

**Adrian: ** I can’t wait to hear what you have to say, in all honesty. Feel free to start wherever you wish. 

**Piers: ** Alright… But you have to tell me more about Brigid afterwards. I know that you’re excited, but I want to hear more about where you come from as well. 

**Adrian: ** Deal. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know about Brigid. 

**Piers: ** Good. I’m glad to hear it. Now that we’ve settled that point of contention, let’s jump right into it. 

**Adrian: ** Oh, I can’t wait!

**Piers: ** Let’s start from the beginning… Almyran culture has always been based around the idea of combat… 

**~ Adrian and Piers have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Duck Tales is a pretty cool show
> 
> B: Homework is exhausting
> 
> -Digital


	281. 323. Adrian x Kaeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength at the earliest.

**Kaeta: ** Hey, Adrian! I’ve got a question for you, if you don’t mind. 

**Adrian: ** Go ahead. I don’t see why I can’t answer it. 

**Kaeta: ** You went to the Officers Academy last year, right?

**Adrian: ** As a matter of fact, I did. 

**Kaeta: ** What was it like being a student there? My family doesn’t have the money to send me to the monastery as a student, but I wish I could learn from a professor like you could. Tell me all about it!

**Adrian: ** It was… Liberating. It changes your life, to be honest. I know that probably sounds like an exaggeration, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. You have a family in your house members, and they’ll be there for you no matter what. 

**Kaeta: ** That sounds great… 

**Adrian: ** Plus, the teachers are always supportive. They want the best for you, and they’re there for you no matter what you’re going through. 

**Kaeta: ** You’re so lucky, Adrian! I wish I was able to attend the school like you did. 

**Adrian: ** Lucky…? 

**Kaeta: ** Of course. Not only do you have your blood family, but you have a family of people you chose as well. You’ve got a secondary support system, and that must be great. 

**Adrian: ** Great… Yeah. It is. 

**Kaeta: ** You really aren’t selling it here, you know. Are you okay? 

**Adrian: ** Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?

**Kaeta: ** I don’t know… 

**Adrian: ** I’ll see you later. Have a nice day. 

**Kaeta: ** Did I say something wrong…? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the first opening of Appli Monsters so much it slaps
> 
> -Digital


	282. 324. Adrian x Rodain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/25/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength at the earliest.

**Rodain: ** Adrian! Hello!

**Adrian: ** Greetings, Rodain. Did you need something?

**Rodain: ** I have a question for you, if that’s alright. Would you mind listening?

**Adrian: ** I suppose not. What’s on your mind?

**Rodain: ** I was wondering if you would want to become a Knight of Seiros. 

**Adrian: ** Ah… That little detail. 

**Rodain: ** A lot of people join the Knights of Seiros after graduating from the Officers Academy. That’s what I did. I don’t think I could imagine myself in a better place now.

**Adrian: ** I don’t know if that’s the place for me though… 

**Rodain: ** If you don’t want to take your skills back home, then you should try to find something to do here. Right now, you don’t have any true occupation. You’ve just been doing what others think they might need extra help on.

**Adrian: ** Is there something wrong with that?

**Rodain: ** No, of course not. However, I have heard many tales of how you performed stunningly last year while a student. The professors openly discussed your prowess, and I happened to overhear them a few times. 

**Adrian: ** I’m honored that I became a subject of such discussion, but I don’t know if I would be a right match for the Knights of Seiros. 

**Rodain: ** I don’t want to force you into anything that you don’t want to get involved with. However, I think that you should at least consider it. Can you do that for me?

**Adrian: ** I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. 

**Rodain: ** That’s all I ask. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting out eleven updates in one night and all but posting them get so tedious wow
> 
> -Digital


	283. 325. Adrian x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength at the earliest.

**Wynne: ** Curl around for the head… Ugh, why is this so annoying…? 

**Adrian: ** What are you up to? You sound rather frustrated. 

**Wynne: ** Hey, Adrian. I’ve been working on this little embroidery project. It’s based off an animal from Brigid. 

**Adrian: ** It looks like a type of bird… I think I’ve seen a few of those back home. 

**Wynne: ** Could you help me figure out how to get this right? I’m basing my references off books, but it isn’t doing that much for me. 

**Adrian: ** I wouldn’t say that I’m the best at drawing, but it wouldn’t hurt to try and sketch it out… Alright, here’s a spare piece of parchment… 

**Wynne: ** Not the best at drawing? Is that what you said? You seem pretty good at it to me. 

**Adrian: ** I’ve just been doing my best on it… I wouldn’t say it’s anything particularly impressive. 

**Wynne: ** Alright.... I think I got the basic idea. Thanks for the help, Adrian. 

**Adrian: ** No problem. I didn’t know you liked embroidery so much. You seem to be amazing at it. 

**Wynne: ** I did it once when I got bored, and everything spiraled from there. It’s a nice way to fill empty time. 

**Adrian: ** I see… Well, you’ll have to show me any other projects you do in the future. I’d love to see them. 

**Wynne: ** Consider it a deal. I’ll show you the bird once it’s finished too. 

**Adrian: ** Great! I’ll be waiting! 

**Wynne: ** And… There. Lovely wings… Thanks for that, Adrian… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to being done with C supports guys
> 
> -Digital


	284. 326. Niko x Nesreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/9/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

** Niko: ** Ugh... I’m so tired... 

**Nesreen: ** Niko, why are you falling asleep in the library? You’re supposed to be the one in charge of this place, but nobody can manage it if you’re unconscious. 

**Niko: ** Maybe I’m just too tired for all this. I can’t manage the library if I’m tired. That’s not going to do us any good. Falling asleep here at my desk is better than the alternative. 

**Nesreen: ** And what alternative is that? 

**Niko: ** I’m on a ladder putting books away when I fall off since I got tired and fell asleep while on top of the ladder. 

**Nesreen: ** Don’t you have an active imagination? 

**Niko: ** All concerns are based off real events. 

**Nesreen: ** Wait... That happened? 

**Niko: ** Maybe it did... Maybe I was dreaming... I don’t really remember, and I don’t really care either. 

**Nesreen: ** The paragon of responsibility, I see... You need to stop falling asleep on the job though. I don’t care if you’re on a ladder or at your desk. That’s still a sign of being irresponsible. 

**Niko: ** Me? Irresponsible? I’m plenty responsible. I manage this library. Not just everybody can do that. 

**Nesreen: ** Ha! I could do that in my sleep. Your job can’t be that hard if it has you drifting off from boredom every five seconds. 

**Niko: ** It’s not boredom. It’s exhaustion. 

**Nesreen: ** Okay, sure. You say that. I’m going to take over the library for a while and show that it’s really not as hard as you’re making it out to be. 

**Niko: ** Alright then... Your funeral. 

**Nesreen: ** So dramatic... 

**~ Niko and Nesreen have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Nesreen: ** Okay, so I’ve put all of that stuff back… But there’s a whole new pile of returned books that need to go back to where they belong! Where do they go again…? I swear, this organization system makes no sense… 

**Niko: ** Had enough yet?

**Nesreen: ** N-Niko! No, I have not had enough! In fact, I think that this is a delightfully easy job, and it’s a nice break from the stress I’m used to.

**Niko: ** If it’s really so easy, why do you look like you’re about to start sweating buckets from pure terror?

**Nesreen: ** What makes you think I look like that?

**Niko: ** I know how to spot the signs of that. I’m not a fool, I’ll have you know. 

**Nesreen: ** I never said you were… 

**Niko: ** Anyways, how is it going? Has anyone asked you for a book yet?

**Nesreen: ** A few times… 

**Niko: ** Were you able to help them?

**Nesreen: ** ...Why are you even here? Don’t you have a nap to be taking right about now?

**Niko: ** I could be napping, but I figured I wanted to be here when you finally threw in the towel and realized that my job is a lot more taxing than you know. 

**Nesreen: ** Ugh… 

**Niko: ** You look like you’re about to finally admit that. It’s exhausting, isn’t it? You can see why I fall asleep at my desk all the time. 

**Nesreen: ** I’m not admitting to anything. I’m sure I just need to slip into a routine. 

**Niko: ** A routine? At the library? You surely must be kidding. There’s practically no way to fall into a routine around here. 

**Nesreen: ** But--

**Niko: ** I know exactly what I said, and you heard it. 

**Nesreen: ** Ugh… You can leave, you know. I have everything under control here. You can’t make a wager with me and then hover over my shoulder like some weirdly invasive parent. It defeats the whole point of your giving me this task in the first place. 

**Niko: ** Alright, alright… I’ll be on my way. Come and find me when you’re finally ready to give up!

**Nesreen: ** Of all the frustrating little… Ugh… Back to figuring out where these books are supposed to go… I hope he doesn’t realize how messed up this place is when he’s in charge again. 

**~ Niko and Nesreen have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Lots of Rion supports today
> 
> B: This would be a Funny Footsteps support
> 
> -Digital


	285. 327. Niko x Derric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/6/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

** Derric:  ** Niko? Are you in here?

** Niko:  ** Hello there, Derric... What brings you here?

** Derric:  ** Important matters about home.

** Niko:  ** ...Oh.

** Derric ** ** :  ** Our parents sent me a letter. They still want to know where you disappeared to. They’re worried sick.

** Niko:  ** Well... Lie to them. You’ve been lying to them for ages about where I’ve been. Just go on and lie to them again. It’s not like they deserve to know the truth.

** Derric:  ** Niko--

** Niko:  ** They were the ones who treated me like I had no worth outside of inheriting the family. That’s on them. They’re going to have to deal with the consequences of their actions now.

** Derric ** ** :  ** They’re still your parents... They love and care about you. They feel horrible that you ran away. They probably think you’re dead, Niko. Do you know what that can do to people?

** Niko:  ** No, and I don’t care right now either. They treated me poorly while I was growing up. If they wanted me to stick around, maybe they shouldn’t have made me into nothing more than their little puppet.

** Derric:  ** But--

** Niko:  ** I’ve already made my choice. I love it here at the monastery. I  actually have freedom here to make my own choices. I can decide what sort of person I want to be this time when I couldn’t before.

** Derric:  ** Niko... 

** Niko:  ** You were the one who helped me come here. You know this is for the best, even if you don’t want to believe it.

** Derric:  ** Yeah... I know. I’ll lie to them.

** Niko:  ** Thank you,  Derric . It really means a lot to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This support is pretty strange when you consider what happens in chapter eleven (which hasn't been released yet) but I swear I'll explain why it's like this when time skip happens
> 
> -Digital


	286. 328. Niko x Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/4/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/8/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Niko: **This isn't something I expected to see here in the library... It's a book, but not one that I've ever seen before... It's in rather good condition too... Not finished being written, it seems. I wonder if it belongs to somebody here at the monastery... 

**Piers: **Niko, what are you grumbling about?

**Niko: **Hello, Piers! I found this book sitting on one of the tables. It seems like somebody is writing it by hand. The pages are full with crisp handwriting. Would you happen to know who it belongs to?

**Piers: **Uh... No. Sorry.

**Niko: **Aw, that's okay... I'm going to try and figure out who wrote it, if it was somebody here at the monastery. I have handwriting samples of everyone from when they've come by here to write things down, so if I take some time to compare them, I should be able to figure it out without any issues.

**Piers: **You sure are determined.

**Niko: **I guess so! I just really want to know who did this... It's one of the best works of fiction I've seen in quite some time.

**Piers: **Wait... Seriously? And it's just some book that was left sitting there on the table?

**Niko: **Yeah! Do you want to help me figure out who wrote it? We can do it together.

**Piers: **Um... I've got things to do. Can't stay. Gotta run. Good luck, Niko.

**Niko: **See you later, Piers! Okay, so if I just sit down with my references and cross-check them for a little while, our mystery author should appear... I can't help but wonder who it is...!

**~ Niko and Piers have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Niko: **Piers! Hey, I have a question for you! 

**Piers: **What is it?

**Niko: **Are you suuuuuuure you don’t know who this book belongs to?

**Piers: **I’m positive. If I knew, I would have told you already. 

**Niko: **Then why does it appear to be written in your handwriting?

**Piers: **That’s ridiculous. 

**Niko: **I had my suspicions after last time given how strange you were acting, but… I’m basically positive at this point that you were the one who wrote it. Your handwriting matches it nearly perfectly. 

**Piers: **I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

**Niko: **Alright then… I suppose I’ll just have to put it on the shelves of the library for everyone to check out if they wish to. 

**Piers: **If you’re thinking that this will make me confess, then it isn’t going to work. 

**Niko: **What if I tore it up?

**Piers: **You would never tear up a book. You simply don’t have the heart to since you’re the librarian around here. 

**Niko: **Ugh… Why won’t you just tell me the truth? I know that you’re lying. 

**Piers: **If you know that I’m lying, then why are you trying to push me to tell you the truth?

**Niko: **I like hearing it from people directly. It’s part of my charm, I suppose. 

**Piers: **You’re being ridiculous, you know. 

**Niko: **It’s in my nature. 

**Piers: **And it’s for that reason that I’m leaving now. I’m going to take a few steps away and head out, if you don’t mind. You can do whatever you want with that book. 

**Niko: **Piers, hold on. 

**Piers: **What?

**Niko: **I… I wanted to tell you that I actually really liked it. 

**Piers: **You did?

**Niko: **Yeah. I looked over everything that was written already, and I thought that it was incredible. You should really consider picking up where you left off. 

**Piers: **You still don’t have proof that it’s mine. 

**Niko: **Fine. If you won’t admit it, then that’s okay. 

**Piers: **… 

**Niko: **But the book will be sitting right here on my desk if you ever want to pick it up and check it out again. All you need to do is say the word. 

**Piers: **I’ll… I’ll keep that in mind. 

**~ Niko and Piers have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm pretty sure this knocks out two of the remaining three people who don't have supports (Piers, Niko, Wynne) and the third will get a first support later today so we're doing great
> 
> B: Am vibin in the self care department
> 
> -Digital


	287. 330. Nesreen x Yuliya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/2/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation.

**~ C Support ~**

**Yuliya: ** Hm... What will happen next...?

**Nesreen: ** What brings you to the library at this hour?

**Yuliya: ** A few books from Albinea recently arrived, and I figured I would check them out.

**Nesreen: ** That's right... You're from Albinea, aren't you?

**Yuliya: ** Yeah. I can't read the language of Fódlan so well, which means I have to wait for Albinean books to arrive, which takes quite a while... I'm lucky to be able to read this one.

**Nesreen: ** How long ago did you move here?

**Yuliya: ** A few years. Still, it's not like I've had the chance to learn how to read well. I can speak fine, but...

**Nesreen: ** I've been here a lot longer, so I guess it makes sense that I would know how to read where you wouldn't... Maybe I could help you practice.

**Yuliya: ** What? Seriously?

**Nesreen: ** I'm from Almyra, and it's not like we speak the same language over there either. I had to teach myself when I came over here all that time ago too.

**Yuliya: ** You'd actually be willing to help me even still?

**Nesreen: ** Why not? We foreigners have to stick together, so why not?

**Yuliya: ** In that case... Thanks. I'd really appreciate the help. I guess this is better than asking somebody from Fódlan. They'd probably judge me.

**Nesreen: ** Plus, I was old enough to remember how I did it when I taught myself to read. That will help us out a lot with the process.

**Yuliya: ** Thanks again for this, Nesreen. I don't know how to thank you enough.

**Nesreen: ** Don't worry about it. Consider it a favor among friends.

**Yuliya: ** Yeah... Friends.

**~ Nesreen and Yuliya have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Nesreen: ** You’re already making some pretty nice progress. I think that you’re going to be just as good as everyone else here soon. 

**Yuliya: ** You really think that I could wind up decent when it comes to reading? I’m not quite so sure. 

**Nesreen: ** These things take time. Nothing happens immediately, and expecting it to be perfect right off the bat wouldn’t help anyone, least of all you. 

**Yuliya: ** I’ll trust you on that then. 

**Nesreen: ** You’re certainly learning faster than I did when I first tried to speak the language of this continent. 

**Yuliya: ** That seems a bit more realistic… What should we do next?

**Nesreen: ** How about you read this and ask me if you need help anything? That’s something, right?

**Yuliya: ** Sure… You’re better at teaching people than one would expect at a first glance, Nesreen. 

**Nesreen: ** Really? 

**Yuliya: ** Yeah. Maybe you could wind up leading one of the classes here when you get older. 

**Nesreen: ** Ha! As if! They aren’t going to let somebody from Almyra become that powerful. 

**Yuliya: ** You came this far, didn’t you?

**Nesreen: ** Maybe so, but perhaps I got lucky. Besides, I’m happy with where I am, so why would I want to change anything about my situation?

**Yuliya: ** I suppose it’s your choice at the end of the day. 

**Nesreen: ** Yeah. It is. Now, why don’t you look at the book again?

**Yuliya: ** Alright… I guess it’s just refreshing to see somebody from outside the continent so successful. 

**Nesreen: ** Huh?

**Yuliya: ** It’s great to see that you’ve ascended through the ranks of the church so easily despite not being from around here. 

**Nesreen: ** You think so?

**Yuliya: ** You’re rather talented, I must say. I’m proud of you, even if we don’t know each other that well. 

**Nesreen: ** Now I’m the one starting to have doubts. 

**Yuliya: ** Fine. Doubt it if you want, but remember my words whenever you need them in the future. Outsiders like us need to stick together. 

**Nesreen: ** Yeah… I suppose that’s the case. 

**Yuliya: ** Now, let’s get started on this book. I think it’s time for us to get down to business. 

**Nesreen: ** You’re right. There’s not a moment to lose. 

**~ Nesreen and Yuliya have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Support hours woo
> 
> B: Digimon good
> 
> -Digital


	288. 331. Nesreen x Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Piers: ** Nesreen… Good morning. 

**Nesreen: ** Morning, Piers. What do you want?

**Piers: ** I don’t want anything. I’m just trying to say hello to a trusted comrade of mine. 

**Nesreen: ** You? Being social and talking to other people? Sounds kind of fake to me. Forgive my pessimism, but that just doesn’t sound like something you would indulge in. 

**Piers: ** Maybe I’ll surprise you. 

**Nesreen: ** Just talk already. 

**Piers: ** Fine, fine… I was just curious about your thoughts on Almyra. 

**Nesreen: ** It’s the place where I was born. I didn’t have time to enjoy much more of it than that. 

**Piers: ** Oh? What do you mean by that?

**Nesreen: ** I was born there, but I didn’t remain there. My parents were killed by bandits when I was young, and after that, I set out for the monastery. I haven’t looked back ever since. 

**Piers: ** I see… You don’t know much about your home then. 

**Nesreen: ** This is my home now… I try to stay connected to Almyran culture since I find it intriguing, but I was not born and raised surrounded by such. 

**Piers: ** I see… Well, I see that we have quite a bit in common then. 

**Nesreen: ** What are you on about?

**Piers: ** Oh, nothing… We can discuss it another time. For now, I get the feeling you want to be left in peace. I’ll see you later. 

**Nesreen: ** What a punk… He acts like what he’s saying doesn’t matter, and then he sucks you in before leaving you out to dry… How frustrating.

**~ Nesreen and Piers have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Piers: ** And so we meet again. 

**Nesreen: ** You wanted to see me again, didn’t you? That just seems like you given the way you acted last time we crossed paths. 

**Piers: ** Maybe I did. That’s none of your business, is it?

**Nesreen: ** It is. You were acting so weirdly last time. 

**Piers: ** Ugh… How do I say this in a way that will make it so that you don’t want to punch me?

**Nesreen: ** When you say something like that, I’m more tempted to get out the gauntlets than ever before.

**Piers: ** Sheesh, calm down… I suppose I was just curious since we come from similar backgrounds. 

**Nesreen: ** Oh? 

**Piers: ** You said it yourself last time we spoke. You came here after your parents were killed by bandits when you were young. You’ve been here longer than you were in Almyra. 

**Nesreen: ** You know, you’re going to have to do more than just recap our previous conversation if you want to impress me. Right now, I’m just more tempted than ever to walk away. 

**Piers: ** I wanted to talk to you because I went through the same thing when I was younger. 

**Nesreen: ** Ah… Now, that makes a bit more sense. 

**Piers: ** Maybe I wanted to let you know that you weren’t alone. It’s easy to feel isolated when you’re surrounded by people who think nothing like you. 

**Nesreen: ** Even with all the people in the world nearby, it never seems to help. 

**Piers: ** Exactly. Plus, you tend to avoid people enough as it is… I was wondering if maybe you needed someone to reach out to. 

**Nesreen: ** Maybe. That’s not any of your business. 

**Piers: ** You don’t need to get defensive. I’m trying to be nice here. 

**Nesreen: ** I’ll keep in mind what you’ve said here today, but I’m not making any promises about coming to you in the future. 

**Piers: ** Your consideration is all that I ask for in this moment. 

**Nesreen: ** ...When you asked me about my thoughts on Almyra before… Were you leading up to this?

**Piers: ** I was. I think of this place as my home more than Almyra, and I was curious if you felt the same. 

**Nesreen: ** Yeah… Maybe we’re more alike than I was giving you credit for earlier. I’ll consider your offer. 

**Piers: ** Thank you. 

**Nesreen: ** Don’t read too much into this. 

**Piers: ** I wasn’t planning on it. 

**~ Nesreen and Piers have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Fast
> 
> B: Music slaps
> 
> -Digital


	289. 332. Nesreen x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Nesreen: ** What are you up to, Wynne? You seem to be writing pretty intently in that notebook. 

**Wynne: ** I’m just making notes to myself. 

**Nesreen: ** It looks like a diary. 

**Wynne: ** What would give you that idea?

**Nesreen: ** Probably the word ‘diary’ written on the front.

**Wynne: ** Okay, you caught me. 

**Nesreen: ** You sure are smart though. 

**Wynne: ** What do you mean?

**Nesreen: ** It might be labeled as a diary, but it’s not the sort anyone would be able to get into easily. 

**Wynne: ** I see you noticed the special little quirk with my notebook. 

**Nesreen: ** It’s not difficult to pick up on. I mean, it’s all written in Almyran.

**Wynne: ** Exactly. People might be tempted by the prospect of reading my diary, but they’ll be awakened rather rudely when they realize they can’t read it. 

**Nesreen: ** You know… I almost didn’t recognize it. 

**Wynne: ** Aren’t you from Almyra?

**Nesreen: ** Yes, but I haven’t exactly been connected with my culture in a long time. 

**Wynne: ** That’s right… You spent most of your years here. 

**Nesreen: ** It's been a long time since I’ve been involved with anything to do with Almyra.

**Wynne: ** I should try to help you out with that then. How does that sound?

**Nesreen: ** You would do that?

**Wynne: ** You deserve to connect with your culture. 

**Nesreen: ** Well… I guess I have no place to object in this situation. Alright. If you really want to show me what Almyran culture is about, sure. 

**Wynne: ** Perfect! You’ll know all there is to know soon enough!

**Nesreen: ** He sure is excited about this…

**~ Nesreen and Wynne have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wynne: ** Okay, so now is the time for me to admit something about the idea of ‘connecting you to the culture of Almyra’. 

**Nesreen: ** Why do I have a bad feeling about what you’re about to say?

**Wynne: ** I haven’t exactly connected with the culture of Almyra much since I left there. I mean, I can write in the language, and I know generally how society runs itself, but that’s about all I got. 

**Nesreen: ** In that case, we’re both stumbling in the dark at the same stage. Absolutely perfect. 

**Wynne: ** Hey, don’t lose hope yet! This doesn’t mean that we won’t be able to do anything. Far from it, actually. 

**Nesreen: ** In that case, then what are we supposed to do?

**Wynne: ** The library is good for figuring out this stuff, right? 

**Nesreen: ** I don’t even know if this is going to be worth it… There’s no guarantee that this is going to wind up turning out positively even when we do find the information that we’re looking for. Maybe we should just drop it. 

**Wynne: ** But don’t you want to feel connected to your home? 

**Nesreen: ** Almyra hasn’t exactly felt like home in a long time. If I went back, I would probably just be assaulted by unpleasant memories. 

**Wynne: ** I must admit that I feel the same… But we can still figure something out. 

**Nesreen: ** Face it, Wynne. This probably isn’t going to go well. 

**Wynne: ** Ugh… 

**Nesreen: ** Why don’t we just forget about Almyra and enjoy our lives here now? We both left that place behind for a reason, and going back there probably wouldn’t do us any good. 

**Wynne: ** I know that we had our reasons for leaving it, but--

**Nesreen: ** Quit it! We really shouldn’t be bothering ourselves with this when it’s only going to lead to trouble and unpleasant reminders of the past. 

**Wynne: ** … 

**Nesreen: ** If I decide later on that I want to reconnect with Almyra, then I will. For now, let’s just drop it and move on with life. 

**Wynne: ** Alright… 

**Nesreen: ** I’m glad we’ve come to a common conclusion. 

**Wynne: ** ...I don’t care what she says. I’m going to find a way to figure this out. There’s nothing she can do to stop me at this point. 

**~ Nesreen and Wynne have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Almyra pride
> 
> B: B supports are neat
> 
> -Digital


	290. 340. Derric x Yuliya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Derric: ** Hey there, Yuliya. 

**Yuliya: ** What do you want?

**Derric: ** I merely wanted to check up on you. 

**Yuliya: ** Well, I’m fine. That’s all you need to know. 

**Derric: ** Alright… Can I ask you something?

**Yuliya: ** You just did. If you have something to say, just go on and spit it out. 

**Derric: ** Um… What made you want to join the Knights of Seiros?

**Yuliya: ** What?

**Derric: ** You don’t really seem enthusiastic about being here, and I couldn’t help but wonder why you decided to join this group if it isn’t something you enjoy being part of. 

**Yuliya: ** I didn’t exactly make this choice. The goddess, or whoever else out there enjoys making me suffer, decided this was where I had to be. What does it matter to you anyways? You don’t need this information, and even if you did, I wouldn’t want to tell you. 

**Derric: ** I was just curious… I apologize if I crossed a line. 

**Yuliya: ** Okay, okay… If you really want to say sorry to me, you can keep from talking to me in the future about this subject. 

**Derric: ** If that’s really what would make you happiest, then sure. 

**Yuliya: ** Thank you for agreeing so easily. It certainly makes my job much easier. 

**Derric: ** I don’t want to upset you or anything, so this is the least I can do. 

**Yuliya: ** How kind of you. I’ll see you later. I’ve had enough of this conversation. 

**Derric: ** Bye… It’s clearly a touchy subject for her… Whatever it is, I feel bad about it for her sake… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started plotting supports for the Ashen Wolves set and we're going to have a whopping 500 supports total in between this original set and the Ashen Wolves one so hell yeah
> 
> -Digital


	291. 341. Derric x Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Piers: ** You sure are optimistic after that last battle. 

**Derric: ** What do you mean?

**Piers: ** We just fought off countless bandits that were harassing a local village, but you still… You still… 

**Derric: ** You can tell me… 

**Piers: ** Less than an hour after we finished dealing with the bandits, you were talking with some of the villagers. You were so sure that they would be able to get help from surrounding towns. 

**Derric: ** What about it?

**Piers: ** Even after we had to deal with bandits, incredibly cruel people, you had the strength to see that people are good. 

**Derric: ** As a whole, I believe they are. I know there are some bad apples here and there, but… The human race as a whole is incredibly powerful. We can do great things… We are good as a whole. 

**Piers: ** I don’t know how you can say that.

**Derric: ** Why not?

**Piers: ** People are capable of such horrible things, but you still manage to be positive when the subject of humanity comes up. 

**Derric: ** I have faith that we’re good. I know that we are. 

**Piers: ** I don’t get it. I couldn’t even begin to hope to subscribe to that line of thinking. 

**Derric: ** You think people are bad?

**Piers: ** Of course. They’re all awful. 

**Derric: ** Well… I respect your ideology. 

**Piers: ** Hmph… If you say so. I’ll leave you to your business. May we speak again soon. 

**Derric: ** Farwell, Piers. 

**Piers: ** I don’t understand him… And I honestly doubt I ever will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo halfway done for the night
> 
> -Digital


	292. 342. Derric x Kaeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C Support: Uploaded on 9/21/2019. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Kaeta: **Derric, hey!

**Derric: **Kaeta... What's up? You look pretty fired up right now...

**Kaeta: **I just got back from another training session... You knights really never hold back. It's crazy to think that I'll be one of you guys someday... It doesn't even feel real, even if I've been working for it for all this time.

**Derric: **I understand that feeling... When I was your age, I couldn't wait to join the ranks of the knights either. It meant everything to me, so if I were in your shoes, I would be just as excited.

**Kaeta: **You joined the ranks so young... I wish I could be like that, but I still have a few more years of training ahead of me. Captain Torryn doesn't think I'm ready to be out on the battlefield alone yet.

**Derric: **It takes a long time to get into the rhythm of being a knight, you know. It can't exactly happen overnight.

**Kaeta: **I know, but it sucks being one of the only knights in training around here. I want to go on an actual mission!

**Derric: **Hm... I'll bring you along next time I have to go out into the field. How does that sound? Maybe that'll help you get used to it, and it should help you prove yourself to Captain Torryn.

**Kaeta: **Perfect! I really don't want to wait around for much longer. I can't wait to show what I'm made of!

**Derric: **She sure is enthusiastic... I just hope she's prepared. Being a knight isn't as easy as she's making it out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaeta has the patience of a literal firecracker
> 
> -Digital


	293. 343. Derric x Rodain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Derric: ** Another sparring session finished, huh, Rodain?

**Rodain: ** You got it. It’s a knight’s job to be ready to protect people whenever they are needed. 

**Derric: ** I see… I’m glad to hear that I’m working with other people who want to defend the innocent in the Knights of Seiros. 

**Rodain: ** How could I not think that? Everyone who’s here chose to join the Knights of Seiros for a reason, and if I had to guess, most of them wanted to join because they longed to protect others. 

**Derric: ** That’s true… It’s all about chivalry, and in this case, chivalry means defending people who need it most. 

**Rodain: ** There are many people who have been beaten down repeatedly by life, and we can’t let them get hurt further. Battle has ravaged countless lives, and we are pawns in its great tyranny. However, we can break free of endless conflict to meet our own goals. 

**Derric: ** I don’t understand how some people out there can actually hope that others get hurt. People deserve better than to suffer for no reason. Those who go out of their way to hurt others or make sure that people suffer… They’re the worst breed of human. 

**Rodain: ** People do what they think they have to… No matter how true it is. 

**Derric: ** It’s awful… 

**Rodain: ** Anyways, I’m finished with my training, so I’m going to head out. Have a nice time while you’re in here. I hope you enjoy punching that bag!

**Derric: ** People are so peculiar… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love voice acting
> 
> -Digital


	294. 344. Derric x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/19/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Derric: ** Hey, Miriam.

**Miriam: ** What do you need?

**Derric: ** Huh?

**Miriam: ** You don’t approach me unless you have a reason to do so. Go on. Out with it.

**Derric: ** Well… I suppose I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately. Do you think that all people are good or bad?

**Miriam: ** As in… Only one or the other?

**Derric: ** Yeah. I don’t know… It’s such an odd concept. Everyone says they want to be a good person or embraces that they’re a bad person, but… Can anyone really be one or the other?

**Miriam: ** I am not the right person to be asking about this, and you should know that.

**Derric: ** I still want an outside opinion. Can somebody be a good person who has done bad things? Or does that instantly make them a bad person?

**Miriam: ** I think the concept of good versus bad is ultimately subjective and doesn’t take us anywhere as a people. Trying to push people into a box ignores that there are a lot of people that don’t fit into a mold… In fact, nobody fits into any exact shape. Everyone is different.

**Derric: ** You mean… It’s a spectrum.

**Miriam: ** Most things in life are.

**Derric: ** I see… Well, thank you for talking to me about this.

**Miriam: ** You’re welcome, I suppose… I don’t see why you would want to know, but I’m assuming you have your own reasons.

**Derric: ** Yeah… I guess I do.

**Miriam: ** In that case… Good luck sorting out whatever it is that has you wondering.

**Derric: ** Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supports are neat
> 
> -Digital


	295. 345. Derric x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace at the earliest.

**Wynne: ** Hey, Derric. You’re up a lot later than I expected you to be.

**Derric: ** I… I guess I’m just thinking about life. It sure does love to throw you a twist when you finally think you’re secure and happy where you are.

**Wynne: ** That’s how life tends to be… But what specifically is bothering you. There has to be a particular reason that you’re out here thinking when everybody else has gone to sleep.

**Derric: ** It’s… It’s my adopted parents. I don’t understand them at all.

**Wynne: ** Oh? Do continue.

**Derric: ** I thought I knew everything about them, but I was wrong, and it bit me in a horrible way. I know that I’m a trusting person, but I never realized that was a bad thing until recently. 

**Wynne: ** That’s right. You think people are good. 

**Derric: ** Of course. No person is born good or evil, and I like to think that most follow the path of righteousness. 

**Wynne: ** So, now that you’ve seen that people aren’t as nice and fun as you expected, you don’t know how to deal with it.

**Derric: ** Yeah… You got it immediately.

**Wynne: ** When you’ve been around for long enough, you learn that not all people are as nice as you originally thought. In fact, life is a lot darker than you’d expect at the start.

**Derric: ** You… You sound like you’re speaking from experience.

**Wynne: ** Maybe… But that can wait for another time when it isn’t so late. We should get to bed.

**Derric: ** Yeah.. I guess you’re right. Thank you for talking to me, Wynne.

**Wynne: ** No problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how excited I am for time skip on this story because I am excited for time skip on this story
> 
> -Digital


	296. 346. Yuliya x Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/19/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.

**Yuliya: ** I swear, sometimes, I wonder if even if I drank all the alcohol in the world if I’d be able to forget how much I hate my life and everyone in it.

**Piers: ** Well… Don’t you smell nice?

**Yuliya: ** ...You didn’t see me here.

**Piers: ** You can say that all you want, but I still know that you’re here, and if you keep up with being that loud, everybody else in the monastery will know too.

**Yuliya: ** What will it take to keep you from blabbing about this to a battalion leader?

**Piers:** Nothing. I’m not a snitch like that, and I’m disappointed that’s all you think of me.

**Yuliya: ** It seems like everyone else in this gods-forsaken church is like that. Can you blame me for thinking so?

**Piers: ** Snappy, aren’t we…? I just want to know why you went out drinking so late. That’s incredibly irresponsible.

**Yuliya: ** You have no right to be lecturing me. 

**Piers: ** If you don’t tell me, maybe I’ll have to go and tell Captain Torryn… 

**Yuliya: ** Fine, fine… Geez, you sure are intense. I was out drinking since there was something I remembered that I would much rather forget.

**Piers: ** I see… Alright. 

**Yuliya: ** You aren’t going to ask about it.

**Piers: ** Not unless you repeat this behavior. 

**Yuliya: ** Okay, I won’t.

**Piers: ** I’m glad we’ve come to a proper agreement on this.

**Yuliya: ** Yeah, yeah… Goodnight. 

**Piers: ** I’ll see you later, Yuliya.

**Yuliya: ** He’s kidding himself if he thinks I’m going to stop… Kids.


	297. 347. Yuliya x Kaeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/4/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kaeta: ** Aw, who’s a good kitty?! You are! Come here, baby… 

**Yuliya: ** What are you doing?

**Kaeta: ** Petting this cat! Look at her! Isn’t she adorable?

**Yuliya: ** She sure does look sweet… Where did you find her?

**Kaeta: ** She’s one of the cats who lives here at the monastery. She wanders around and does whatever she wants.

**Yuliya: ** I see… Come here, kitty… 

**Kaeta: ** Aw, she likes you! I never would have expected you to be this good with animals. 

**Yuliya: ** Why not?

**Kaeta: ** When it comes to people, you’re pretty obviously prickly. I didn’t want to poke that bear. 

**Yuliya: ** I am not prickly. 

**Kaeta: ** There you go, being snappy again. I swear, you could give a cactus a run for its money. 

**Yuliya: ** Ugh… 

**Kaeta: ** Okay, sorry. That comment was in poor taste. Anyways, this kitty doesn’t really have an owner. Sometimes, students set out little trays of food for the monastery owner, but it’s not like the same person does it each day. 

**Yuliya: ** What does this mean for me?

**Kaeta: ** Nothing much… I was just thinking about taking in this little one. 

**Yuliya: ** You mean… Making her your pet?

**Kaeta: ** I don’t see why not. I mean, she seems to like me well enough. 

**Yuliya: ** Hm… I suppose that would be rather nice for both of you. 

**Kaeta: ** I was just saying this in case you wanted to drop by and see her at some point. 

**Yuliya: ** I’ll keep it in mind. 

**Kaeta: ** Cool! I’m going to take her back to my room. See you later!

**Yuliya: ** I never would have expected to spend so much time talking to Kaeta of all people… Life is full of surprises.

**~ Yuliya and Kaeta have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kaeta: ** I see you came back for some extra fish! Well, you aren’t just getting fish this time… You get some snuggles, honey bunches! What cutie pie you are! Who’s a good kitty? You are! Yes, you are!

**Yuliya: ** You sure do love baby-talking that thing. 

**Kaeta: ** How could I not? This cat is absolutely adorable!

**Yuliya: ** Yeah… She really is. 

**Kaeta: ** I’ve been trying to think about what to name her… She’s still just a kitten, so I see no reason to not take her under my loving wing from here on out. 

**Yuliya: ** Hm… What about Milyena?

**Kaeta: ** That’s a lovely name! We can call her Millie for short!

**Yuliya: ** Millie… That’s sweet. 

**Kaeta: ** Where did you come up with that name?

**Yuliya: ** Oh, um… It was my sister’s name. She always loved cats, and even if she’s gone now… I don’t know. Maybe her soul can live on through this little one. 

**Kaeta: ** It’s so nice of you to think of your sister like that… I think that makes the name even better. I take it that means you’ll be spending a bit more time with me and little Millie, huh?

**Yuliya: ** Well, if I named her, how could I stay away?

**Kaeta: ** That’s what I was thinking! Do you want to help me feed her? There’s a little plate of fish over there on the table. 

**Yuliya: ** Should I just put this on the floor for her?

**Kaeta: ** Sure. Down you go!

**Yuliya: ** She really seems to like this fish. 

**Kaeta: ** Most cats do. I went out and got it just for her. I’m glad she enjoys it so much. That makes the effort all worth it. 

**Yuliya: ** She purrs so loudly too… I guess she really enjoys our company. I don’t think I saw that coming. 

**Kaeta: ** You didn’t think she would like us?

**Yuliya: ** I never thought about it like that, I guess… I suppose I’m just a bit of a pessimist. 

**Kaeta: ** You don’t need to be pessimistic! Kitties exist!

**Yuliya: ** Solid point… Come here, Milyena… It’s time for me to give you some attention… 

**~ Yuliya and Kaeta have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: One of Yuliya's likes is cats so I said it's free real estate
> 
> B: Kitties exist
> 
> -Digital


	298. 348. Yuliya x Rodain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 11/28/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Rodain: ** Hello there, fair maiden! Aren't you a lovely one? I haven't ever seen a lady quite so precious.

**Yuliya: ** Excuse me? 

**Rodain: ** You heard me! You look absolutely stunning today, and I wanted to tell you such.

**Yuliya: ** You think that I'm stunning? For real? Do you have any idea what you're saying?

**Rodain: ** Um... That you're stunning? Like I just said?

**Yuliya: ** You think that an alcoholic is stunning? You think that an immigrant from Albinea is stunning?

**Rodain: ** That is what I said.

**Yuliya: ** You think that I, Yuliya Kholodova, am stunning? Ha! That's funny!

**Rodain: ** I truly don't understand what makes it so humorous to you.

**Yuliya: ** I get drunk at least two nights a week. I'm not even from this continent. I've never gotten a raise since people think I'm going to kill the next heir to Faerghus. I don't ever get to fight since others are determined that I'm going to betray them.

**Rodain: ** Um--

**Yuliya: ** I can't use magic at all, but you still think that I'm stunning? Sounds to me like you're lying through your teeth! Why don't you start out by being honest with me?

**Rodain: ** Please, calm down. I'm really not trying to insult you.

**Yuliya: ** If you don't want to insult me, then don't offer me empty compliments, you dastard!

**Rodain: ** I'm sorry, Yuliya! I didn't mean to--

**Yuliya: ** People always say they didn't mean it, but that's not enough! Ugh, I'm so sick of people like you! You're disgusting from head to toe!

**Rodain: ** Yuliya, wait! We can work this out! Come back, please!

**~ Yuliya and Rodain have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Yuliya: ** Ugh… Rodain, can we talk?

**Rodain: ** What is it?

**Yuliya: ** I think that perhaps I should have held back on you last time we spoke. I went a bit too far, and I’m sorry. 

**Rodain: ** You? Apologizing? What has the world come to?

**Yuliya: ** Are you going to accept it or not?

**Rodain: ** Of course not. If you really mean it when you say that you’re sorry, then I’ll trust you on it. 

**Yuliya: ** Good… I suppose that I can just get a bit carried away when I get depressed. 

**Rodain: ** Carried away?

**Yuliya: ** I start yelling before I can control my tongue, and I don’t think before I speak. 

**Rodain: ** I see… Are you feeling better now?

**Yuliya: ** Yes. Trust me, I would not have come here apologizing if I was still drunk. I have no concept of if I’m being nice or not when I get drunk. 

**Rodain: ** I’m glad to hear that. 

**Yuliya: ** You don’t seem that mad at me. 

**Rodain: ** I know that everyone has rough moments from time to time, and I’m not going to hold it against you since you got caught up in your own struggles. 

**Yuliya: ** I didn’t expect you to say that… I thought you would be mad at me forever. 

**Rodain: ** Why would I be? I forgive you. You’re sorry, and you haven’t done anything overly disgusting, so I forgive you. 

**Yuliya: ** That’s a relief to hear… 

**Rodain: ** Now, I think that it might be best if I left you alone with your emotions once again. I get the feeling that you’re still emotionally charged even now, and I don’t want to bother you enough to make you explode again. 

**Yuliya: ** Yeah… Perhaps that would be for the best. 

**Rodain: ** If you need anything from me though, I’d be happy to help you. 

**Yuliya: ** I’ll keep that in mind. 

**Rodain: ** Have a nice afternoon, Yuliya. 

**Yuliya: ** He’s nothing like what I would have expected him to be, I must say… I thought he would be as disgusting as they come, but… I suppose that wasn’t the case… Shows the importance of not judging a book by its cover, I guess… 

**~ Yuliya and Rodain have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Yuliya said "WHOOPS TRAUMA"
> 
> B: Homework still sucks but at least Alternative is cool
> 
> -Digital


	299. 349. Yuliya x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.

**Miriam: ** Yuliya, we need to talk. 

**Yuliya: ** What is it?

**Miriam: ** I need you to stop down this path you have been treading. 

**Yuliya: ** The path I’m on? What are you talking about?

**Miriam: ** Listen, it’s a mistake that I don’t want you making. 

**Yuliya: ** A mistake?

**Miriam: ** It doesn’t take a genius to see that you have suffered immensely in your time. Your eyes show signs of pain even now. 

**Yuliya: ** … 

**Miriam: ** Sometimes, one thinks that pain in their own heart justifies what they do to others. Making others suffer just because you’re hurting is not the way to go. 

**Yuliya: ** What makes you so sure that I’ll do that?

**Miriam: ** I never said I thought you would do such a thing. However, I want to avoid taking risks. 

**Yuliya: ** You’re going on about me making a mistake, but I can’t understand what you’re talking about unless you give me context. 

**Miriam: ** Context is not required in this case. Try to keep a shred of goodness in your heart, even if the world tries to stomp it out. 

**Yuliya: ** You want me to be a good person, in other words. 

**Miriam: ** Is that so much to ask for?

**Yuliya: ** I suppose not. 

**Miriam: ** I don’t want you to make such awful mistakes. It will lead down a path that brings no relief to pain. 

**Yuliya: ** I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’ll try to keep it in mind. 

**Miriam: ** That’s all I ask. 

**Yuliya: ** What in the world is she on about…? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F for Yuliya
> 
> -Digital


	300. 350. Yuliya x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/7/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Yuliya: ** Wynne, I have to ask you something.

**Wynne: ** What is it?

**Yuliya: ** I don't understand how you're able to keep going on with life all the time like nothing is wrong. You just smile at anything and everything as if the world is all fun and games... How the hell can you do that?

**Wynne:** I don't understand what you're asking.

**Yuliya: ** I don't know anybody, not even young children, who can stay that positive. It's ridiculous...

**Wynne: ** I guess I've just always been like this... At least as long as I've been in Fódlan, I've been like this.

**Yuliya: ** I still don't understand it. Everybody else is getting down about this situation, the oncoming battles, I mean... But you're just as happy and chipper as can be.

**Wynne: ** I guess... I keep smiling because if I don't, I won't be able to start again.

**Yuliya: ** What?

**Wynne:** Life is hard. If I stop thinking about how happy I can be and how great life is, I don't know if I'll be able to start being happy about everything again.

**Yuliya: ** You're a mystery... What's so bad about not smiling? Sometimes, the world is hell, and you can't keep up a happy face.

**Wynne: ** Life is meant to be a happy thing to go through. There's no point in being sad about everything when there's so much to be happy about.

**Yuliya: ** I... Wow. We're different in radical ways.

**Wynne: ** Fine then. I guess it'll just be that way.

**Yuliya: ** Weird guy...

**~ Yuliya and Wynne have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Yuliya: ** I really don’t get you… That battle was long and rough, but you’re still smiling. 

**Wynne: ** It’s how I face the world. I told you that last time we talked. 

**Yuliya: ** I feel like hell just stomped on me, but you’re so perky. 

**Wynne: ** Like I told you last time, if I stop smiling, I won’t be able to start again. I know there are a lot of things to frown about out there, but I can’t let it get me down. 

**Yuliya: ** Why not?

**Wynne: ** This loose, sloppy smile of mine is the only thing keeping me tied together at this point. If it disappears, everything is going to fall apart. I’ve had to put on a happy show for so long that I don’t know how to be happy without it. 

**Yuliya: ** It’s the last thing keeping you from slipping into depression?

**Wynne: ** Yeah. I wish I could bounce back, but I’m not like you. 

**Yuliya: ** Like me?

**Wynne: ** You’ve been through a lot, but you can still be happy without faking it. That’s incredible for me. I don’t think I would ever be able to do something like that. If I ever find the ability to, it’ll be a long way off. 

**Yuliya: ** I don’t think I cope with anything particularly well… I live in depression a lot more than you seem to realize. 

**Wynne: ** Even so, you can find a way to pry yourself out of it every once in a while. I find that incredibly impressive. 

**Yuliya: ** I don’t know if I would recommend putting on a show like this all the time… 

**Wynne: ** You might be putting on an act sometimes, but you do see genuine joy every once in a while. That’s what I’m referring to. 

**Yuliya: ** You can tell the difference between my acting and my actual behavior?

**Wynne: ** Of course. I’m very good at reading people, you know, even if I can’t actually understand why they feel a given way. 

**Yuliya: ** I see… 

**Wynne: ** Well, I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day. Good luck with your happiness!

**Yuliya: ** … 

**~ Yuliya and Wynne have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Discord was down today so I should have written supports when I couldn't get distracted but I didn't so oops
> 
> B: More time in isolation that's fun
> 
> -Digital


	301. 351. Piers x Kaeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Six: Tainted Memories at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/22/20. Unlocked after clearing chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Kaeta: **Hey there, Piers. I saw you staring. Are you impressed by the sheer might of the one and only Kaeta Corin?

**Piers: **I’m not staring because I’m looking at your muscles, Kaeta. 

**Kaeta: **You were watching me nearly the entire time I was training though. There has to be something on your mind. You don’t need to hold out on me. What is it?

**Piers: **You remind me of someone. That’s all. 

**Kaeta: **I remind you of someone…? Now you have to tell me! Who is it? I can keep it a secret if that’s what you want. 

**Piers: **I really don’t want to finish this discussion. Can we just leave it at that?

**Kaeta: **No way! I want to know all the juicy details. You can’t just say something like that and then not finish explaining. I refuse to tolerate that. 

**Piers: **I’m not going to finish telling you no matter what you say. 

**Kaeta: **Pleeeeeeeease?

**Piers: **Fine. If you’ll stop giving me that look, I’ll tell you. 

**Kaeta: **Perfect! Who do I remind you of?

**Piers: **My younger sister… Everything about you is just like her. 

**Kaeta: **Aw… That’s awfully sweet of you to say. 

**Piers: **I don’t mean it to flatter you… It’s just a statement of fact. 

**Kaeta: **I might not be your sister, but I’m proud to say that I remind you of someone so dear to your heart. Anyways, I’ve got more training to do. I’ll see you later, Piers! 

**Piers: **She really is just like her…

**~ Piers and Kaeta have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Kaeta: **Hey there, Piers. I saw you watching me again while I was training. 

**Piers: **Was it that obvious?

**Kaeta: **Kind of, but I don’t mind it at all. I think having an audience is a nice motivator to do well. 

**Piers: **...I don’t know how you’re so eager to fight all the time. 

**Kaeta: **What?

**Piers: **You’re younger than most, if not all, of the other knights of Seiros… Despite this, you remain positive and prepared when you need to fight. How do you do it? Most people your age would like to stay as far away as possible from a battlefield, but you embrace it. 

**Kaeta: **I’ve always been like this. I want to be able to protect people, but I won’t be able to do that if I’m running away all the time. 

**Piers: **I see… 

**Kaeta: **Let me guess… You were asking because you thought that I was similar to your sister, but she doesn’t like fighting anywhere near as much as I do. Is that it?

**Piers: **You’re a lot more perceptive than you let on. 

**Kaeta: **I knew it! 

**Piers: **You know… As similar as you are to her in personality and age, you’re not exactly the same person… 

**Kaeta: **That’s a good thing, don’t you think? It would be boring if I was the same person as your sister. 

**Piers: **Still, the resemblance is there, so I can’t let any harm befall you. Be sure to stay safe no matter what happens, alright? I can’t have you getting hurt. 

**Kaeta: **That’s an overprotective big brother thing to say… Alright. I’ll do my best to stay out of danger. I can’t make any promises since I’m a soldier and all that, but I’ll try. 

**Piers: **I’m going to consider that good enough for now. 

**Kaeta: **What do you mean, for now?

**Piers: **I might wind up changing my mind later… I want to make sure you’re safe. It would be a shame for someone so young to die. 

**Kaeta: **I guess that’s true… I’ll stay out of trouble. Promise. Your honorary little sister swears on the goddess! 

**~ Piers and Kaeta have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Spam posting ten of these at once gets exhausting and yet I come back every day doing it over and over again
> 
> B: I'm so slow when I'm on VC
> 
> -Digital


	302. 352. Piers x Rodain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/2/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 4/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Piers: ** Rodain. 

**Rodain: ** Good morning, Piers. What brings you here on this fine day?

**Piers: ** Your bad habits.

**Rodain: ** What do you mean?

**Piers: ** I knew you were going to be heading to the local town to flirt with the local girls. 

**Rodain: ** How were you so sure?

**Piers: ** I have a sixth sense for it. 

**Rodain: ** Of course you do… Look, I’m not trying to cause any problems by it. It’s just to break the ice. 

**Piers: ** Just to break the ice? So, you intend to play with the feelings of others because you want to break the ice? 

**Rodain: ** That’s not the meaning of it at all. 

**Piers: ** That doesn’t change how it comes off to others. If you ask me, that means more than your intentions ever could. 

**Rodain: ** Alright, I get it… 

**Piers: ** So, we’ve reached a mutual understanding?

**Rodain: ** I guess so… What made you get so defensive out of the blue anyways? You haven’t given me a big lecture about my flirting in the past, so why start now?

**Piers: ** I don’t need to justify myself to you. It’s something I want to keep private, so it will be a secret.

**Rodain: ** Okay… If that’s what you really want… 

**Piers: ** Regardless, I’m glad that we understand each other. I’ll see you later for training. 

**Rodain: ** I’m sure something pushed him to do this… I’m going to figure it out sooner or later, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. He can’t escape forever!

**~ Piers and Rodain have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Rodain: ** You really don’t need to stare at me like that. 

**Piers: ** Stare at you like what?

**Rodain: ** You’re glaring at me, and you have been for the past ten minutes. If you have something to say, just come out and say it. 

**Piers: ** I’ve just been making sure that you haven’t been flirting with anyone. You said you were going to stop last time, but I had to be positive that you were going to follow up on that promise. 

**Rodain: ** Why are you so freaked out about this anyways? It doesn’t involve you. I’ve always kept my flirting away from my work as a knight, so it hasn’t impacted my performance in battle at all. 

**Piers: ** Do you really want me to answer that question?

**Rodain: ** Would I have asked it if I didn’t want to hear? 

**Piers: ** Good point… You accidentally hit on my younger sister once. 

**Rodain: ** Wait… I did what?!

**Piers: ** I doubt that you realized we were related because we don’t look too similar, but… You did it at one point, and I didn’t want that to repeat. 

**Rodain: ** Piers, I am so sorry! I had no idea that--

**Piers: ** Don’t apologize to me. Say sorry to the person who you made so uncomfortable in the first place. That should be your first priority, yes? 

**Rodain: ** Yeah… I’ll go and talk to her as soon as I get the chance. 

**Piers: ** You see now why I wanted you to back off, right?

**Rodain: ** I do… Sorry for causing all these problems. 

**Piers: ** Flirting causes problems, you know. It can invade people’s privacy and feeling of security. You should avoid it unless you know that it’s okay. 

**Rodain: ** Alright… I’ll be sure to keep all this in mind, but for now, I don’t think I can hang around to talk. After all, I need to go and talk to your sister before the day is done. I’ll never be able to sleep with this hanging over my conscience. 

**Piers: ** You go do that then. I’m counting on you to hold back from here on out, okay?

**Rodain: ** I’ll do that for the sake of her and everybody else I might have made uncomfortable… Now I feel awful. I’ll see you after I sort this out, Piers. 

**Piers: ** Phew… I’m glad that’s settled. 

**~ Piers and Rodain have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Let me sleep(TM) 
> 
> B: Working on fan dub stuff doo doo doo
> 
> -Digital


	303. 353. Piers x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/18/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Piers: ** Miriam.

**Miriam: ** Piers. What do you need?

**Piers: ** Need? Nothing, I suppose… I just wanted to come here and tell you something, if that’s alright with you. 

**Miriam: ** I suppose it doesn’t hurt to say something. What is it you wanted to tell me?

**Piers: ** I know you a lot better than you think.

**Miriam: ** Oh? 

**Piers: ** Don’t play dumb with me. I’m no fool. I know exactly who you are and what you did before coming here to the monastery, and if anyone around here wanted to dig a bit deeper, they would be able to see it too. It’s really not something it takes a genius to figure out.

**Miriam: ** So, you’ve made a deduction… What about it? Do you want anything from me now that you’ve told me this.

**Piers: ** Want anything? No… I guess I just wanted to tell you that I’m fully aware of everything that you were involved in. As for how you want to take that… That’s your choice.

**Miriam: ** Well, aren’t we getting intense awfully quickly?

**Piers: ** Intense? Me? You can’t call me intense given how you are.

**Miriam: ** Alright, alright… I understand. Just don’t think I’m going to let you do any blackmailing here. It won’t happen.

**Piers: ** I don’t recall ever telling you I was going to try. 

**Miriam: ** My apologies for assuming then.

**Piers: ** This conversation is over. I have other things to take care of, and I’m sure you do too.

**Miriam: ** Well, he sure is something else… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up so late oops
> 
> -Digital


	304. 354. Piers x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 1/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Two: The Wandering Scholar at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Wynne: ** Hey, Piers! 

**Piers: ** What do you need, Wynne?

**Wynne: ** I just wanted to say hello… What are all of those books for?

**Piers: ** Studying.

**Wynne: ** Studying what? You’re not exactly a student here, you know.You don’t need to do that.

**Piers: ** I’m doing it because I want to.

**Wynne: ** Wait… This book’s title is written in Almyran.

**Piers: ** Exactly.

**Wynne: ** Are you trying to learn more about Almyran culture?

**Piers: ** I am, as a matter of fact.

**Wynne: ** Maybe I could help you then. I’m from Almyra too.

**Piers: ** I see… In that case, we can consider this mutually beneficial.

**Wynne: ** I… I hope you already knew I was from Almyra. It seems pretty obvious to me.

**Piers: ** I assumed, but I didn’t want to openly say anything. I would prefer not asking at all to looking like a fool.

**Wynne: ** Either way, you have to let me help you out. I’m happy to teach you about Almyra. It’s an amazing place, you know… Well, if you know the right people.

**Piers: ** I wouldn’t exactly know. I left Almyra when I was young to come to Garreg Mach.

**Wynne: ** I wouldn’t say I’m the expert on Almyra either since my mother never really taught me much about what others did, but I’ll still do my best to help you out.

**Piers: ** In that case, I won’t need all of these. 

**Wynne: ** How many books did you pick up…?

**Piers: ** ...What was that about Almyra again?

**Wynne: ** You don’t even know how many you grabbed… Yikes.

**~ Piers and Wynne have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wynne: ** Alright… Well, the first thing that I know about Almyra is that the culture is based on strength. Does that sound accurate to you?

**Piers: ** It does. I heard a lot about how people fight for sport. Life and death battles are common.

**Wynne: ** Yeah… Though some people have been known to get a bit obsessive over them. 

**Piers: ** To what are you referring to?

**Wynne: ** Well… Uh… 

**Piers: ** Go on. 

**Wynne: ** Let’s just say that I knew a person or two who crossed the line when it came to all that stuff. 

**Piers: ** I understand that. This fascination with rushing into battles is dangerous. It has gotten many people killed, and it will continue to do so for a long time unless the culture undergoes a serious shift. 

**Wynne: ** I don’t know why they do it. If you ask me, it causes more problems than it solves. 

**Piers: ** What else is there to discuss?

**Wynne: ** There are fertile plains and countless crops in Almyra as well. Many people who aren’t fighters are farmers who live off the land. 

**Piers: ** If I recall correctly, there are festivals to honor the land they live on. You know, in addition to the celebrations for the dead after the battles for one’s life. 

**Wynne: ** That’s all true. Granted, they’re far less common when compared to the feasts after a large battle, but… They do exist. 

**Piers: ** Wyverns are also honored in Almyra. 

**Wynne: ** Right again. 

**Piers: ** You know… Almyra really is different from the land we’re in now. It’s only a mountain range that divides the two, but… 

**Wynne: ** It’s like they’re on different sides of the world. 

**Piers: ** We came here for a new start in a new place, but… Almyra isn’t entirely bad or good. It just… Exists. 

**Wynne: ** Just like nothing about this land is entirely bad or good either. There’s nothing that fits into either category no matter how much you look at it. 

**Piers: ** It’s interesting to learn about their differences, and it’s even better to experience them firsthand… 

**Wynne: ** I agree. 

**Piers: ** Thank you for discussing this with me, Wynne. I appreciate it. 

**Wynne: ** No problem. 

**~ Piers and Wynne have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Knight support fun
> 
> B: B supports are great damn
> 
> -Digital


	305. 355. Kaeta x Rodain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/11/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Six: Tainted Memories at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 5/5/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Rodain: ** You’re carrying a lot of swords, Kaeta… I admire your dedication. 

**Kaeta: ** Thanks, Rodain. I figured carrying some of these around would help me to buff up a little bit. So far, my muscles are feeling the burn, so I’d say that it’s going pretty well. 

**Rodain: ** You’re an incredible trainee, you know. 

**Kaeta: ** I am?

**Rodain: ** Of course. You work harder than any other knight in training around here. Not many young people get the chance to work with a force as elite as the Knights of Seiros. You have to be something special to come this far, and I see now that you are. 

**Kaeta: ** Aw… Thanks. Was there ever a doubt? I put my all into fighting, and I don’t want to slip. 

**Rodain: ** Not many people your age are willing to put so much effort into their future… Most who do are already in the Officers Academy. 

**Kaeta: ** I don’t have the privilege of being able to go there, so I’ll just have to educate myself through good old elbow grease. Effort and experience are great teachers. 

**Rodain: ** Maybe I could teach you a little bit as well. 

**Kaeta: ** You would really do that for me?

**Rodain: ** Of course. Why wouldn’t I? You do so much, and it’s only fair that you get some help from an outside figure every once in a while. 

**Kaeta: ** I’d appreciate that. Thank you, Rodain. 

**Rodain: ** It’s no problem. You keep working hard, yeah?

**Kaeta: ** I’m never going to stop, and you can count on it! 

**~ Kaeta and Rodain have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Rodain: ** Alright. Since you aren’t a student at the Officers Academy, I’m going to teach you what I learned when I was a student there. 

**Kaeta: ** You went to school at the Officers’ Academy? 

**Rodain: ** I did, as a matter of fact. It was one of the best experiences of my life, and it’s a shame that such a promising recruit to the Knights of Seiros isn’t able to enjoy it for herself. 

**Kaeta: ** It’s fine. I’m sure that I’ll be able to surpass the rest of the kids learning there in no time. 

**Rodain: ** Given your strong work ethic, it wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest. Now, let’s get started on some extra training, alright? This is all about fighting with gauntlets. 

**Kaeta: ** I must admit that I don’t do that as much as I probably should… I suppose I’m much more focused on taking care of other fighting styles. 

**Rodain: ** Mastering a variety of battle techniques is important to growing stronger. After all, you never know when you’ll need to improvise during a fight and try out something you aren’t used to. 

**Kaeta: ** You make a good point. 

**Rodain: ** Put these on. 

**Kaeta: ** Alright… I don’t know how to fix them properly… 

**Rodain: ** That’s alright… It gives us a chance to talk, I suppose… What motivates you to fight?

**Kaeta: ** Huh?

**Rodain: ** It’s important to know your goal if you’re going to fight. 

**Kaeta: ** Well… I want to help those who are less fortunate. I know that there are a lot of people in need, and I want to help them. Plus, I want to make my family proud. They’re counting on me to be as great as I possibly can, and I don’t want to let them down. 

**Rodain: ** Sounds like you have some pretty strong motivators driving you forward then. 

**Kaeta: ** You can say that. 

**Rodain: ** Alright, the gauntlets are ready. 

**Kaeta: ** Good. Let’s get started then. 

**Rodain: ** Before we do, I want to say again how proud I am of you for putting in all this work. Not everyone is as motivated as you are. 

**Kaeta: ** Thanks. I’m just doing my best. 

**Rodain: ** And your best is incredible. Now, let’s go on and get started. Come at me, Kaeta! 

**~ Kaeta and Rodain have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: AND THAT'S 300 SUPPORTS GUYS
> 
> B: Getting closer to done on B supports
> 
> -Digital


	306. 356. Kaeta x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/2/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Six: Tainted Memories at the earliest.

**Kaeta: **Alright, Kaeta... Focus... You can handle this...

**Miriam: **Kaeta? What brings you here?

**Kaeta: **Training. Gotta make sure that I'm staying sharp and all that. 

**Miriam: **I see... I suppose I can't fault you for that.

**Kaeta: **Why don't you join me? I could use a sparring partner.

**Miriam: **Me? 

**Kaeta: **Yeah. Who else is in here? That owl over there? The owl would sooner peck my eyes out than pick up a sword and start sparring.

**Miriam: **I... I don't think that's a good idea. Me being here with you is bound to make some people suspicious, and I don't want my reputation to rub off on you.

**Kaeta: **Your reputation? What reputation? The only thing I know you for is being overall great and epic in the fighting department. I haven't had the chance to get to know you aside from that, but--

**Miriam: **You're from Faerghus, are you not?

**Kaeta: **Uh... Yeah. I am. Why do you ask?

**Miriam: **I believe that you've heard of me before, whether you realize it or not. I'm not proud of my past, and I'm actively working to improve, but I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea of you because of me.

**Kaeta: **I still don't understand what you're trying to get at here. What did you do? Why do you have a reputation?

**Miriam: **That's a conversation for another time... Perhaps when you're a bit more mature. Pardon me for bothering you. Have a nice day, Kaeta.

**Kaeta: **Miriam, come back! ...Damn it... I do wonder what could be bothering her so much though... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaeta is baby and I'm love her
> 
> -Digital


	307. 357. Kaeta x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 3/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Six: Tainted Memories at the earliest.

**Wynne: ** Ugh… Do birds ever shut up in the morning…? 

**Kaeta: ** Good morning, birds! Time to get ready for another day of training. I can’t afford to slack off now. 

**Wynne: ** Well, it looks like I’m not going to be getting back to sleep… Might as well get up and be productive. 

**Kaeta: ** Morning, Wynne! You’re up a lot earlier than I expected. I always heard you liked sleeping in late. 

**Wynne: ** I do… Unfortunately, the universe didn’t want me to do that today, so here I am. 

**Kaeta: ** Aw, no need to be so grumpy! Getting up early has all kinds of advantages. The sunlight streaming in through your window can’t wake you up if you’re already ready to face the world. 

**Wynne: ** Maybe I like that. 

**Kaeta: ** You sure are odd… I suppose I can’t judge you for it though. We all have our own quirks. 

**Wynne: ** I don’t think liking to sleep in is really a quirk. 

**Kaeta: ** Maybe it isn’t. Who cares? You should try to loosen up. You’re awake for the day, so you might as well try to enjoy it. Make the most of every situation, yeah?

**Wynne: ** That’s one way to look at things… 

**Kaeta: ** It’s the best way to look at things. 

**Wynne: ** Alright… If you insist. Are you going out to train? 

**Kaeta: ** You got it. 

**Wynne: ** Can I join you?

**Kaeta: ** Of course. I’m always looking for a sparring partner. 

**Wynne: ** Let’s have a try at this early morning thing… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five C supports remain guys
> 
> -Digital


	308. 358. Rodain x Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 3/23/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Three: Bygone Era at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Rodain: ** Hey there, Miriam! Do you want to spar today?

**Miriam: ** I’m afraid I’m incredibly busy. I have other things to attend to first. 

**Rodain: ** You don’t seem too busy. What do you have to do?

**Miriam: ** That’s my business and mine alone. 

**Rodain: ** I somehow get the feeling that you’re avoiding me. 

**Miriam: ** Why would I want to avoid you?

**Rodain: ** I don’t know. 

**Miriam: ** Do you have any evidence?

**Rodain: ** You seem to hate me.

**Miriam: ** Impressive. I don’t hate you, but I am avoiding you. 

**Rodain: ** You could have just admitted it from the start and saved us both some time. 

**Miriam: ** I’m not the type to give up my secrets easily. 

**Rodain: ** You really don’t have mercy, huh?

**Miriam: ** Of course not. I know what I need to do, and I do my best not to bother involving myself with unnecessary things. 

**Rodain: ** I just want to know why you’re avoiding me. Is it okay if I ask for an explanation on that?

**Miriam: ** I’ll share it with you when I am ready. However, that day is not today. For now, I have to go and visit Azrael. 

**Rodain: ** Your pegasus? Maybe I could come with you to--. 

**Miriam: ** Maybe not. I’ll speak to you another time, Rodain. Farewell.

**Rodain: ** She’s such a mystery… It’s like she’s incapable of speaking to people without making them wonder who she is. Everything that comes out of her lips is a puzzle… Miriam Arbeid, you are quite the enigma…

**~ Rodain and Miriam have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Rodain: ** I’ve had enough of you avoiding me, Miriam! I am determined to figure it out this time. Why are you trying to stay away from me? This has gone on for long enough, and if it keeps up, our battle prowess is going to be affected. 

**Miriam: ** I suppose you have me cornered… 

**Rodain: ** You have no choice but to reveal all your secrets to me!

**Miriam: ** Alright… The truth is… You remind me of somebody I knew a long time ago. 

**Rodain: ** Judging by the way that you’re staying away from me, I’m going to guess that your relationship with this person isn’t exactly positive. 

**Miriam: ** You guessed correctly. 

**Rodain: ** So… What happened?

**Miriam: ** ...Before I was a knight, I worked for a noble family in Faerghus. The heir of the house was a lot like you. 

**Rodain: ** I didn’t know you used to work for a Faerghus noble family. 

**Miriam: ** I do need to keep some things secret to maintain my air of mystery, don’t I?

**Rodain: ** I guess you do have a point there… 

**Miriam: ** He’s not around anymore. He hasn’t been for a long time. 

**Rodain: ** Did he die?

**Miriam: ** Yes… His family was known for keeping slaves, and when they finally lashed out against the nobles… Well, the house didn’t survive. It died out before anyone knew what had happened. 

**Rodain: ** Wow… I didn’t expect to hear that. 

**Miriam: ** Nobody ever does… What some nobles forget is that commoners can come out with a vengeance when their lives are threatened. 

**Rodain: ** You’re right there… I didn’t mean to remind you of someone like that… Especially if they were your keeper. 

**Miriam: ** You sure put the pieces together fast. 

**Rodain: ** You would likely hold such a hate for a noble if they were the reason you were kept as a slave. 

**Miriam: ** You would be correct. 

**Rodain: ** Miriam, if it’s alright for me to say… I think that you’ve come a long way from how you were back then. 

**Miriam: ** Oh? 

**Rodain: ** I don’t know what you were like back then, but if I had to guess, you weren’t like you are now. 

**Miriam: ** Does anyone ever stay the same forever?

**Rodain: ** Good point… What I mean is that you started out ranking so low on the class hierarchy, but you still made a life for yourself despite that. It’s admirable. 

**Miriam: ** I suppose I did. 

**Rodain: ** I understand why you would be reminded of him by me. I am a noble, and I know that some of us can be a bit spoiled at times. I’ll happily leave you alone now that I have my answer on why you were avoiding me for so long. 

**Miriam: ** Truly?

**Rodain: ** Of course. I’m glad to have had this conversation with you. I’ll speak with you again another time, but if we don’t talk… That’s alright too. Goodbye. 

**Miriam: ** How strange… I never would have anticipated a reaction like that… Maybe he’s less like that old noble than I initially expected… 

**~ Rodain and Miriam have attained Support Rank B ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Author's notes are hard
> 
> B: Update author's notes are still hard
> 
> -Digital


	309. 359. Rodain x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 2/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Rodain: ** Ugh… 

**Wynne: ** How are you feeling, Rodain?

**Rodain: ** Not great, honestly. That last battle really took it out of me. I feel like I’m going to be sick each time I close my eyes. 

**Wynne: ** Was it a bit too gruesome for you?

**Rodain: ** I guess you could say that… I mean, I’m used to combat and all the bloodshed that comes with it, but it bothers me every once in a while. 

**Wynne: ** That’s understandable. Does anyone ever really get used to it?

**Rodain: ** You certainly seem to be used to it, Wynne. How do you do it?

**Wynne: ** Me? Well… It’s a bit complicated. 

**Rodain: ** Why do you say that?

**Wynne: ** It never really got to me in the first place. I’ve been used to this for as long as I can remember. 

**Rodain: ** I don’t understand. How could you have been used to it all your life?

**Wynne: ** It just comes down to the way I was raised, it seems. 

**Rodain: ** How peculiar… Would you be willing to explain that full story to me?

**Wynne: ** Maybe another time. I don’t think you want to hear it right now given how bad you already feel. How about I make you some tea? You can relax after that. 

**Rodain: ** Thanks, Wynne. What would I do without you?

**Wynne: ** Probably throw up a lot more. 

**Rodain: ** Hilarious. I really do appreciate it though. Thanks. 

**Wynne: ** It’s no problem. Stay here until I get back, alright? We can’t have you pushing yourself too far.

**Rodain: ** Alright… I can’t help but wonder what the story is… It must be pretty bloody if he doesn’t even want to talk about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supports sure are spicy huh
> 
> -Digital


	310. 360. Miriam x Wynne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 12/12/19. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.

**Wynne: ** Miriam, we need to talk.

**Miriam: ** What about? 

**Wynne: ** You’ve killed a lot of people, haven’t you?

**Miriam: ** ...Where is this coming from?

**Wynne: ** There’s just something about you that makes it obvious that you’ve gotten into a lot of trouble in the past. I wanted to ask you about it.

**Miriam: ** Why did you want to approach me about it now of all times?

**Wynne: ** I couldn’t do it right after I showed up. You wouldn’t want to talk to me. You don’t even want to talk to me now since you don’t like being around others.

**Miriam: ** I don’t recall ever saying I don’t like being around people.

**Wynne: ** It still seems obvious.

**Miriam: ** I don’t see why you’re so interested in my answer here. Why does it matter to you?

**Wynne: ** Because I’m not a good person either. 

**Miriam: ** Most bad people don’t openly admit that they’re bad, you know.

**Wynne: ** I know, but some do. I think you’re the type to do that just like I am.

**Miriam: ** I still don’t understand why you’re doing this.

**Wynne: ** I have my own reasons. Not many people understand why I do the things I do, including me in some cases.

**Miriam: ** Wynne, I want answers.

**Wynne: ** Maybe another time. I want you to think about what I’ve said here today for now. I think it would do you some good. Until then, Miriam.

**Miriam: ** I wish I knew how to understand that boy… He needs to stay out of my business in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last support in the lineup oop
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
